


The Chime of a Crystalline Flower

by TheFairieQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clocks, Dolls, Eventual Romance, M/M, Nutcracker AU, Rats, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 183,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Alma receives two strange gifts: a nutcracker, and a pendant.  Immediately drawn to them, Alma knows that they hold a special significance.  But, the rats want them as well.  The rats want them, and after midnight, they strike.  And if Alma ever wants things to return to normal, he’ll have to follow a wooden soldier through a strange and fantastical land that he never knew existed.  (Nutcracker AU)





	1. Prologue: The Child in the Alley

They always liked to creep through the shadows.  
  
Quick, fast, small – more often than not, they were inconspicuous. Their bodies scurried, with ugly matted fur and sharp, knobby claws. They flitted about around corners, and lingered within cracks; they never liked the light, and preferred the darkness. They preferred where they were unseen, and invisible. Away from others. Away from people.  
  
They didn’t like people.  
  
That wasn’t their focus though, and they never made themselves known unless provoked. They didn’t care to. Humans were so tedious to deal with.  
  
But, they listened. They listened when they crept into homes, and through floorboards. They listened when they hid in alleyways, and behind old, crumbling buildings. They listened to conversations, and they listened for _it_.  
  
_Tick_.  
  
They listened, but they never quiet heard it – the sound they were seeking. The sound that they were constantly searching for.  
  
_Tick._  
  
A few times, they thought they had found it. Perhaps it was finally the piece they had been looking for, after so many years and so many nights of searching. They looked, deep within clocks, and deep behind gears that turned and bells that chimed. They looked, and looked –  
  
They found nothing.  
  
_Tick_.  
  
It existed, though. This was no secret. The piece they were looking for _did_ exist – whether it had been wedged in between wheels and chains, or locked away for safekeeping. It existed.  
  
_Tick._  
  
It existed, and the rats knew. They knew it existed.  


* * *

  
  
The town of Stahlbaum was covered in snow. It was blanketed in a thick layer of white – powdery and soft. It sparkled like clutters of crystals beneath the candlelight of warm windows and glowing streetlamps. The days were short, and evening fell early. However, the town was illuminated in lights of gold and white, with decorations of wreaths and ornaments hanging upon doorframes and window panes. People were still out, enjoying the lights that glittered against the evening sky, and children laughed as they ran about with their sleighs and toys.  
  
Among them, was a little girl. She couldn’t have been older than seven or eight, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. A thick, pale pink scarf was wrapped around her, which fell over her coat as she hurried along the snowy walkway. There was an almost fiercely determined way to how she moved, as though the child were pushing along with a great purpose.  
  
Not far behind her, a man rushed to catch up. He looked to be middle-aged, with a mass of wavy, dark blonde locks and prominent side burns that connected to his mustache. His sharp eyes held a hint of exasperation, as he quickly spotted the little girl up ahead, and he called out to her, words coming out in a bark, “ _Emilia_!”  
  
Emilia stopped, and turned. Her scarf was covering the lower part of her chin, causing her to look even smaller than she was. However, she was unfazed by the way her father, Inspector Erik Galmar, addressed her.  
  
As Galmar caught up, Emilia waved her arms excitedly. “You’re slow – we need to _go_!”  
  
“We’re going just fine – don’t run so far off,” Galmar scolded, patience already wearing. He adjusted his coat and scarf, as the cold air nipped at his skin. Although the holidays brought beauty and festivity, he had never been fond of the frigid temperatures, and he found them unpleasant and irritating.  
  
Emilia tugged at her father’s coat sleeve, as soon as she saw that he had stopped walking for a moment. “Come _on_ ,” She continued to urge.  
  
Heavily, Galmar sighed. “Alright, alright – just _behave._ We’ll get there soon enough,” He grumbled, before adding under his breath. “Just as pushy as your mother…”  
  
If Emilia heard the extra comment, she made no signs of it. Instead, she opted to continue along hurrying a few paces ahead of her father.  
  
It was not long before they reached their destination. There was a shop near where the town square was, on the north end and where the square began to break off. The storefront was small, but brightly lit with two large windows on each side of the door. Some frost danced along the edges, like tendrils of icy ribbons – but toward the centered it was thawed by the warmth of inside.   
  
The display in the windows what was most prominent. All along the ledge was a series of toys and playful contraptions, ranging from beautifully carved dolls to clockwork trains. Each creation was completely unique, with immaculate attention given to each toy. No carved animal looked quite the same, and no sculpted doll had an identical face. It was true artistry and dedication that created these toys, from a steady hand with tender intent.  
  
Emilia ran up to the window, and peered inside. Her eyes immediately wandered over the brightly painted toy boxes and ribbons that decorated the creations inside. The clockwork train was set up, so that it would periodically run back and forth along the display, navigating through the other toys as though they were landmarks on a journey. It whistled, making a faint, high-pitched noise that could be heard faintly from the other side of the glass, drawing in other children periodically to look on with awe.  
  
By the time Galmar had once again caught up, Emilia was clutching at the wooden frame of the window display. She was standing on her tip-toes, her shoes digging into the snow as she looked on with eager eyes.  
  
“Now don’t be hanging on the window like that,” Galmar scolded, though again, Emilia was hardly fazed. “Come on.”  
  
Galmar made a move to open the door, which was decorated with a pretty wreath of pine and holy. Several golden bells hung from it, which chimed as he opened the door.  
  
Emilia all but bolted in, quicker than a deer in flight. She rushed passed her father, causing Galmar nearly to lose his balance at the door. He caught himself, and gave a disapproving look in his daughter’s direction before following inside.  
  
If the outside of the shop was a sight to behold, then the inside of it was something of a fantasy. There was a more open space for people to walk around, with display tables of board games and music boxes, wooden soldiers and wind-up animals. More off to the side, there were larger playthings, such as a few dollhouses and even rocking chairs – again, all intricately carved with impeccable detail.  
  
But, what stood out even more were the clocks – so many clocks, and all lining the walls. Pendulums swung as hands danced about, crossing over golden dots and roman numerals of all kinds. There were cuckoo clocks, lantern clocks – even a beautifully crafted astronomical clock that hung toward the back. A few hour glasses remained high on shelves as well, mixed in which several musical clocks set into boxed scenes of meadows and castles. They ticked periodically, playing if wound – but otherwise remained pristine and entrancing as they watched over the shop.  
  
Up where the main counter space was, there was a man. He had been working on something, winding gears and twisting screws. His face was worn, despite him being on middle-aged, and he had warm, soft brown eyes that were hidden beneath large glasses, and his hair was somewhat bushy, and faded in color.  
  
The shopkeeper looked up, and quickly spied Emilia and Galmar. A kind smile appeared on his face. “Ah, I have customers. I was growing worried I might have to go on and close soon.”  
  
“Herr Tiedoll, Herr Tiedoll!” Emilia greeted excitedly. “Father said I could pick out a doll for Christmas!”  
  
“Yes, you can pick out _one_ doll,” Galmar emphasized, before shaking his head. He looked over at Tiedoll. “I’m sorry – I tried to explain to her it was getting late. I don’t know why she didn’t let her mother bring her early.”  
  
“You promised you’d bring me though!” Emilia accused, eyes defiant.  
  
Tiedoll chuckled, amused by the child’s passionate resolve. “She’s making sure you’re a man of your word, Galmar. I wouldn’t ever promise her anything you don’t intend to keep,” He warned amiably. Tiedoll then looked over at Emilia, and smiled at her. “I actually finished some new dolls today. Would you like to get the first look?”  
  
Emilia’s eyes brightened immediately, and she nodded her head. “Yes, yes, yes!”  
  
Tiedoll left toward the back of the shop after that, disappearing for a few moments through a door. He came back not even a moment after with a case of dark, smooth wood that he placed on the countertop near the front of the shop.  
  
Practically bouncing in excitement, Emilia stood on her tip-toes once more, as she tried to catch a glimpse of the case’s contents. Tiedoll already was pulling the contents out though, which in this case were a three pretty dolls.  
  
“Oooh,” Emilia mouthed, in awe as she looked at them. “They’re all so pretty!”  
  
Galmar looked over. He had briefly gotten distracted with an intricately designed carriage clock display, but was now also sparing a glance at the dolls. He hummed pensively. “They really are impressive,” Galmar observed. Even with his eye being as critical as it was, he couldn’t hardly find a fault in any of the creations.  
  
Tiedoll moved the case forward more, so Emilia was able to get a better look at them. “Go on,” He offered gently, allowing for the child to actually touch and hold the dolls one at a time.  
  
Galmar shook his head, and looked around at all the inventions and toys. “I really have no idea how you even manage to make all these things,” He said, not even able to fathom the level of patience required for such work. “Have you considered getting an apprentice? Maybe even a family member – this is a lot to run.”  
  
Tiedoll hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps,” He said, though Tiedoll didn’t go into anymore detail.  
  
Galmar frowned a bit at the lack of response, but didn’t press. He turned, once more to look at some of the clocks on display, but nearly shouted in surprise when a cuckoo clock chimed. As it rang, a rather fierce looking owl came forward – almost aggressively so.  
  
Tiedoll laughed softly. “Sorry about that one – it’s to keep the mice and rats at bay. They don’t like the owl.”  
  
“Yes, well they can be a bit of a nuisance,” Galmar grumbled, as he straightened his coat collar. He turned, and looked back over at Emilia. “Emilia – have you picked on out yet?”  
  
Emilia looked between the dolls, brow pinched together in concentration. Then, after a few long, hard seconds of debate, the child reached an internal consensus as she finalized her selection.  
  
“This one!” She decided, declaration made as she picked her doll. It was a beautiful one, with porcelain skin and bright, cherry-red lips. Her eyes were angled, with curved lashes, and her hair was long and inky black. It was pulled into an elegant hairstyle, with two long sections of hair spilling downward and clasped with golden ties, and the doll were a long, eastern-styled costume.  
  
“That’s a lovely choice,” Tiedoll noted fondly. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to be going to a good home with you.”  
  
“What do I owe you?” Galmar asked, moving the subject along in order to get any transaction underway.  
  
The two men became distracted at that point, with the more business end of the encounter being dealt with. As this transpired, Emilia clung to her new doll, and glanced around the shop with a wandering gaze. In doing this, her attention eventually moved over to the window, where she could see outside.  
  
Through the glass, she caught sight of another child – a boy, with his face pressed closely as he looked in at the display with large, curious eyes. His focus seemed to be on the clockwork train that kept moving about, as he watched it run back and forth repeatedly.  
  
After a second, he looked up and saw Emilia staring. Eyes widening, the boy appeared startled, before running away from the window quickly.  
  
Emilia blinked, and frowned at the odd sight.  
  
“Well thank you again,” Galmar was saying, as he finished up the transaction with Tiedoll.  
  
“My pleasure,” Tiedoll replied. “You all are always welcome to stop by.”  
  
Galmar walked over to where Emilia was, and placed a hand behind her back. “Come along, Emilia. We need to get home.”  
  
“I’ll walk you out,” Tiedoll offered. “I’ll need to go ahead and start locking up with how late it’s getting.”  
  
Tiedoll saw them to the front door after that, which jingled with the sound of bells as it opened. As Tiedoll walked, there was a slight limp in his leg, which Galmar noticed.  
  
Stopping just outside of the entrance, Galmar looked at Tiedoll with a slight frown. “Trouble walking?”  
  
Tiedoll waved his hand with a small smile. “Ah, just a limp. It’s nothing that significant really.”  
  
Galmar’s frown remained. “You _should_ look into getting an apprentice. It would make things easier.”  
  
A small discussion began to ensue from there, leaving Emilia to admire her new doll once more. She traced her finger along the doll’s cheek tenderly, as she noticed the beautiful detail and features given to it.  
  
Then, out of the corner of Emilia’s eye, she saw a flicker of movement.  
  
Looking up, Emilia turned her head. The movement had come from the corner of the storefront, just where the building turned, and dipped off into a narrow alley. Emilia watched the spot for a moment, not seeing anything at first; but after a moment, she saw a small face peep out from around the corner.  
  
Immediately, Emilia recognized it as the boy who had been looking in the window just moments before.  
  
The boy again looked somewhat startled when he saw Emilia staring, and like a dart he shot off, disappearing into the alley.  
  
A confused expression spilled over Emilia’s features. She glanced back toward her father and Tiedoll, and saw that they were still currently wrapped up in some kind of adult conversation that she had no desire to listen to.  
  
With both adults being distracted, Emilia gave them one last glance before sneaking off, quietly hurrying over to the corner of the building.  
  
Once she got there, Emilia stopped just shy of the alley. She was cautious in her movements, clinging her new doll to her chest fiercely as though she were determined to protect it in case anything went amiss. A moment passed though, and Emilia peeked around the corner, looking into the dark alley. She didn’t see anything at first, with there only being a few storage crates and barrels crammed against some of the walls.  
  
But, there was another flicker of movement.  
  
Harnessing her own bravery, Emilia walked into the alley. She approached the nearby barrel where she had seen the movement, and looked around it.  
  
Hidden behind it, was the boy. He looked as though he were the same age as Emilia, with wide, bright blue eyes. His hair was short, and looked a bit messy – but it was difficult to tell, as he was wearing a hat that obscured his appearance. There was a peculiar scar across the bridge of his nose though, and he was dressed in ragged, threadbare clothes that looked far too loose on his small frame.  
  
He also looked frightened.  
  
Emilia tilted her head to the side, as she looked at the boy curiously. Then, she happened to notice that just near where the boy was there was a clump of old clothes and some plywood – almost like a makeshift cot hidden behind the barrels.  
  
“ _Emilia_!”  
  
Emilia turned, and looked back toward the main street. Her father was looking for her, with a frantic energy about him. Galmar turned, and quickly spotted Emilia down the alley. “Emilia, get out from there – you know better than to wander off!”  
  
Emilia stepped back, and pointed toward the boy. “There’s a boy living back here though!”  
  
The boy’s face turned toward Emilia, an alarmed look in his eyes at being so bluntly pointed out. His body seemed to shrink back toward the wall, and his eyes shifted off to the side as though he were seeking a place to run and hide.  
  
“What?” Galmar questioned, as he stalked down the alley. He stopped just as he reached where Emilia was, and a somewhat dumbfounded look crossed his features as he caught sight of the boy.  
  
Tiedoll walked over, the limp having slowed him only by a small bit. He too noticed the other child. “Oh, he’s just camping out here then,” Tiedoll said, having noted the makeshift bed. “Can’t have been here long though, or else someone would have noticed him already.”  
  
“Maybe that means he still has some family around somewhere,” Galmar mumbled, as he looked over at the boy again. Stahlbaum was not as populous as some of the larger cities like Frankfurt, but it was still a large enough town that he Galmar couldn’t know every single person and family. He didn’t recognize the boy either, so there was no telling if the child even _did_ have a family around.  
  
“Father, let’s adopt him!” Emilia piped, before turning to the boy with eager eyes. “Do you want to come home with us?”  
  
As soon as Emilia asked this, the boy looked up, eyes immediately brightening at the suggestion as he smiled, nodding his head quickly.  
  
Galmar intervened. “We’re _not_ adopting anyone,” He clarified, not even certain how he would explain bringing home a second child to his wife. However, he took one look at the pout his daughter wore, and the notably disheartened look in the boy’s eyes before he amended his decision. “We can let him stay _one_ night – then we’ll find a more permanent solution in the morning.”  
  
This appeased Emilia, and she smiled back in a reassuring way at the boy.  
  
Tiedoll turned toward Galmar. “I can ask around…see if anyone knows anything,” He offered. “A lot of families come by my shop, so someone is sure to know something.”  
  
Galmar nodded. “That would be good. Thank you,” He said. Galmar looked back at the two children. “Alright, let’s go – it’s already too late to be out as it is.”  
  
“Come on,” Emilia urged, as she motioned for the boy to come with them.  
  
The boy hesitated a bit, still looking a bit uncertain. However, he moved, and started to gather the clumps of dirty, old fabric making up the poorly designed cot.  
  
Galmar quickly stopped the boy. “Leave it – you won’t be needing to drag those filthy things along.”  
  
There was a perplexed look on the boy’s face, but he didn’t appear to have it in him to defy the command. He left the fabric as a result, and caught up to where Emilia had already gone, evidently feeling the most comfortable around her out of anyone.  
  
As they started to exit back out onto the street, Emilia turned back to Tiedoll and waved. “Bye, Herr Tiedoll!”  
  
Tiedoll waved, watching as Galmar and Emilia walked off with the boy. Just before they disappeared out of sight, the boy glanced back toward where Tiedoll was, eyes inquisitive and questioning before Emilia poked him, once more taking his attention.  
  
Tiedoll hummed, as he watched them disappear. He had walked back to the edge of the street outside the building’s corner, but turned, glancing back toward the alley. It was dark, and shadowed, even with the pale snow that littered the ground.  
  
Deep in the darkness, there was a shift of movement. Small, quick movement.  
  
Tiedoll’s expression shifted, eyes observing as they peered into the alley. The darkness had stilled though, and after a few moments, Tiedoll saw nothing more.  
  
Not waiting any longer, Tiedoll returned to the shop. Closing the door behind him, he began to lock up for the night.  
  


* * *

  
“And this is where you can sleep tonight!” Emilia stated, as she showed the boy around. The room they were currently in was a small, spare room – upstairs, and right by where Emilia’s own bedroom would be. There was some furniture, with a small sofa and a table with some books and miscellaneous items, but aside from that there was not much else. There were, however, a few toys and a dollhouse, which indicated that it was occasionally used as a playroom.  
  
The boy looked around. He hadn’t spoken at all since being found, though his face was expressive enough to signify what he may have been thinking. Right now, his eyes were contemplative and curious as he seemed to be taking in the new environment.  
  
Emilia tilted her head to the side, and looked at the boy. “Do you like it?” She asked.  
  
The boy turned back, and smiled brightly, nodding his head. “Uh huh,” He said.  
  
Surprise colored Emilia’s face, before she smiled in excitement. “Oh, so you can talk then!” She exclaimed. “That’s good – I was beginning to worry you couldn’t. Do you have a name? What is it?”  
  
Before the boy could answer, there was the sound of voices outside – one being Galmar, and the other his wife, Frau Galmar.  
  
“Honestly, I can’t believe you just brought some filthy _urchin_ here!” Frau Galmar was arguing, voice crescendoing. “You hardly have enough time for me and Emilia as it is-“  
  
“Lara, I’ve been _working_ – and god, I couldn’t just _leave_ him out there!” Galmar bit back. “I’ll make sure he’s gone in the morning, but tonight he needed somewhere to stay!”  
  
There was some more shouting after that, followed by the sound of the door slamming. The boy winced at the loud noise, looking deeply uncomfortable. He chewed the inside of his cheek, and averted his gaze.  
  
Emilia frowned at the door, huffing. She turned back to the boy. “Don’t mind them – my mother is _always_ getting angry about something. She’s just mad because my father is always so busy,” Emilia explained, not appearing that affected by the argument.  
  
The boy kicked at the floorboard, and was still looking away. “I think I should go…” He spoke, words hardly audible.  
  
Emilia gasped. “And sleep outside? No! It’s too cold!” She said, sounding appalled by the idea of the boy leaving. However, the boy remained unconvinced, and looked toward the door, almost as though he were debating on leaving regardless.  
  
Emilia’s frown returned, and she looked around. As her eyes landed on a box, a thought struck here. “Oh, here!” She said, before running to the box and pulling it out. In doing this, it soon became evident that the boy was a toy box, with a few dolls and playthings inside. “We can play for a bit to distract you! You like toys, right? That’s why you were outside Herr Tiedoll’s shop?”  
  
The boy hesitated, then nodded.  
  
“Okay, well,” Emilia began, as she started to rummage through the toy box. “We can find something in here – maybe a game, or – oh no!”  
  
Face falling, Emilia lifted what it was that had stolen her attention. In her hands, was a wind-up toy: a little duck, painted with a pretty array of red, brown, and gold. It had wheels where its feet should have been though, and a key-like protrusion in the back to be wound. However, the wind-up part looked as though it were falling out, and one of the wheels was crooked, and misaligned.  
  
“It must have gotten broken in the box,” Emilia said, before sighing.  
  
The boy looked at the toy, then took it from Emilia. He didn’t speak at first, instead observing the toy with an oddly attentive gaze. Then, he began to fiddle with the latch on the back, pulling it out before he pressed it back in, working with it until there was a small _snap_.  
  
Emilia blinked, and watched in curiosity as the boy then began to work on the wheels at the bottom. Again, he had to mess with it a bit, but after a moment the boy snapped those back into place as well. Once that was done, the boy wound up the duck, and placed it on the ground where it began to quack and move around.  
  
Emilia stared, eyes wide. “You fixed it!” She exclaimed. “How did you know how to do that?”  
  
The boy looked back at the toy, shrugging. He smiled back at Emilia. “I just like putting things together.”  
  
The duck was still moving around, having gone off under a table. It quacked, as it ran into the wall, causing both children to focus their attention on it. The boy moved, crawling under the table to get it. As he picked it up though, a large, scraggly roof rat scurried by.  
  
The boy shouted, falling back as he tried to pull away.  
  
Emilia ran over. “What is it? Is it a mouse?” She asked, before spying the rodent hurrying off. “Ew, it’s a rat!”  
  
Quickly grabbing a book off the table, Emilia charged forward and began to swat at it. “Shoo! Go away!”  
  
The rat squealed shrilly, it’s large tail swishing back and forth. Quickly, it darted through a crack in the wall, disappearing from sight.  
  
Emilia glared at the crack, then looked back toward where the boy was. He was still on the ground, looking rather pale and colorless as he stared over toward where the rat had disappeared. There was a frightened look in the boy’s eyes as well, which were wide and filled with alarm.  
  
“Are you okay?” Emilia asked, walking over to where the boy was.  
  
The boy seemed to snap out of it, and stood up. He was still holding the wind-up toy, almost protectively, and his gaze shifted once more toward the crack in the wall. “I don’t like rats,” He said, words tense and edgy.  
  
“They are horrible, but this one’s gone at least. I’ll just tell my parents we need more traps for them,” Emilia said. Then, as she remembered something, Emilia changed the subject. “Oh! You still never told me – what’s your name?”  
  
This seemed to offer the boy enough of a distraction that he was able to help negate the boy’s previous fear. He turned back to Emilia, and answered.  
  
“Alma.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The shop was dark, and the lights were out.  
  
Everything was still. The toys remained motionless in their display, and the clocks even seemed to have lessened in their noise, quieting with nightfall and the darkness that had come. Dolls stared blankly, and clockwork locomotives were motionless. Games were left untouched, and colors darkened by the shadows.  
  
Toward the rear of the shop, there was a small light. It came from the backroom that acted as a sort of workshop area. In the room was a table, low and wooden that held different kinds of tools laid out, with a few sketches of designs and pencils. There was also a candle, burning and flickering as it casted shadows on the wall, which danced together like obsidian snowflakes.  
  
Tiedoll was awake, despite the late hour. It was well beyond midnight when everyone else in the town was likely already asleep. Tiedoll was often up late though, typically using the late hours to work. It helped considering he ran his shop alone, and during the day would be dealing with curious children and awe-struck parents.  
  
_Tick._  
  
Tiedoll looked up, almost a bit startled. He had been working on something new, small and compact. A little music box that wound up. However, Tiedoll was distracted by the sound – something so small and soft, yet alarmingly prominent against the soundless air.  
  
_Tick._  
  
He knew what it was – he always knew. But, Tiedoll hadn’t heard it in such a long time, that it was strange to hear it so suddenly. It had been quiet for so long.  
  
Tiedoll pushed back the stool he was on, and stood. He intended to go look at the cause of the noise, but stopped abruptly, as a sharp pain seared through his lower left calf. Unable to keep from flinching, the man, stopped gripping the edge of the table.  
  
Tiedoll took a breath. Once he collected himself, he sat back down. He then pulled up the fabric of his trousers, and checked the damage of his lower left limb.  
  
_Tick._  
  
As he expected, there was no flesh – only wood.  
  
_Tick._  
  
Tiedoll sighed, and lowered the fabric back down, concealing the sight. He looked over toward one of the higher shelves, which was not completely lit due to the small candle’s weak flame. Several objects were on the shelf though, with one being a bit farther back and obscured in darkness.  
  
“One day, Yuu,” Tiedoll said, voice distant. Tired. “One day.”  
  
There was no response – there couldn’t have been. Because as far as anyone could tell, Tiedoll was the only person in that room.  
  
The only person.  
_  
Tick._  
  
No one else, but him. And dolls. And clocks. None of which could talk back.  
  
_Tick._  
  


* * *

  
  
They heard it.  
  
It was faint, but they heard it. There, deep after midnight when the humans were fast asleep. They heard it, and they chased it – they chased it through the shadows, through the snow, and they chased as quickly as their clawed feet would take them.  
  
Then, it disappeared.  
  
They were not angered, though. The trace might have vanished, but they had heard it. They heard it, and they knew that it was close. What they were seeking was painfully close, and somewhere in that town – somewhere.  
  
Somewhere.  
  
The rats knew it was somewhere. They knew it was close.  
  
Soon, the rats would find it.  
  
_Tick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so here we are!
> 
> I realize I’m posting this just after finishing Encompassed in Glass – which is something I normally wouldn’t do. But, I really wanted to kick this AU off in December, since it’s so winter-holiday centric (though, I will say while the majority of this plot begins around Christmas Eve, it’s not /focused/ on Christmas?). Unfortunately, there’s no way it’ll be done by the end of the month, as it’s looking like another long AU – but at the very least I wanted to get it going.
> 
> If you look at the tags or have followed me on my tumblr, you probably already have an inkling that this is my AU that’s based off E.T.A. Hoffmann’s “The Nutcracker.” I’m using both the original story, as well as the animated film “The Nutcracker Prince” and the ballet for a lot of inspiration, but I definitely am taking liberties with this AU. So there will definitely be a few differences (one, you’ll already notice is I’m using rats instead of mice – I know it’s mice in the original, but rats just…fit better with what I’m doing here?).
> 
> This fic will also focus primarily on Yulma as a ship, though it’ll be a bit of a slower buildup (not as long as Encompassed in Glass if you read that, and I promise Kanda won’t take twelve chapters to show up XD). In addition to this prologue, the next few chapters will focus pretty heavily on Alma, so there will be some setup. I’m hoping it doesn’t drag, but there will at least be a lot of foreshadowing and plot hints to keep your interest piqued. :3
> 
> As of now, I’ve written up to the first part of chapter 6 in this AU, and am over 30K – so I’ve already got a good chunk written, and like I said, it looks like it’ll be another fairly long AU (I can’t write short things help me). I’m not sure when I’ll have it complete by, and I’m not promising weekly updates like I did with EiG, because I don’t want to jinx myself and may need a break here and there. XD But this fic is definitely a go!
> 
> This fic is also going to be far more fantasy in genre than I usually write – so admittedly, I’m a bit nervous about that. Especially because this story begins in 19th century Germany (hence why I use “Herr” and “Frau” rather than “Mr.” and “Mrs.” when addressing certain characters – which, I don’t speak German. I took a class forever ago and only remember basic words, so any use of the language won’t go beyond that). But, I am doing my best to sort of…connect, and lead in? I really am doing my best so it’s not an extreme shift.
> 
> Anyways, THAT is my intro author note for this AU! (Sort of long, but ah, it’s the intro author note XD) 
> 
> I’ve had some back and forth emotions about this AU because it is pretty challenging, but I am excited where it’s going. Comments and thoughts welcome as always – it’ll be nice to know if people are for this! XD (And you’re also welcome to find me on my tumblr ;3)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all stick around for more!


	2. The Rats in the Shop

_“Timothy!”_  
  
The name was shrieked into the air, piercing and shrill as it carried into the clear, blue sky. It rang, like an ominous call – one that echoed in the ears of the targeted individual.  
  
Timothy _ran_. He was quick as he dashed through the snowy streets, dodging pedestrians left and right like a zigzagging dart. It helped that he was a small, lithe nine-year-old; he was able to easily wedge in-between people, despite nearly causing a few to stumble. Several pedestrians shouted, completely startled as Timothy bolted by.  
  
“Watch where you’re going!”  
  
“Don’t run so fast!”  
  
“Slow down!”  
  
People shouted, annoyed and incensed by the rude behavior. However, Timothy didn’t care. He only cared about one thing, and that was to get away from the teenage girl dead set on chasing him down as though there were a bounty on Timothy’s head.  
  
“Timothy, _get back here_!” Emilia shouted, as she tried to keep up with the younger boy. She was at a disadvantage though, as Timothy had already a gotten a head start; it didn’t help that her heeled boots were not quite made for running either. However, Emilia was not discouraged easily – and she followed Timothy’s pattern, managing to keep him in sight.  
  
Timothy looked back. His eyes widened when he saw Emilia was catching up to him, and he quickened his pace, his long brown ponytail flying behind him.  
  
Spying an alleyway, Timothy turned, cutting through the buildings sharply. Emilia reached the turn point just seconds after, but as she looked down the alley she caught sight of Timothy just as he disappeared down the corner.  
  
Timothy hustled, turning again. If he was lucky, he would be able to lose Emilia with all the twists and turns he was making-  
  
“Got you!”  
  
Timothy yelped, as Emilia came from another building corner. She attempted to grab him, and Timothy ducked, causing Emilia to trip and fall into the snow.  
  
Timothy snickered. “Serves you right!” He shouted, before running off again.  
  
“Ugh, _Timothy_!” Emilia yelled, as she tried to stand. However, she slipped in the snow, causing Timothy to once more get a head start.  
  
Timothy didn’t stop, as he continued through the snowy alleyways. Eventually, he came out onto one of the main streets, and nearly collided with a couple. They glared, though Timothy didn’t bother to offer an apology as he rushed along.  
  
Again, Timothy turned down another street – but this time, luck was not on his side. There was a patch of ice that he happened to step onto, causing him to stumble. He crashed, colliding with someone forcefully as he and the poor victim both fell onto the snowy ground.  
  
Timothy coughed, and he tried to shake the powdery snow off of his jacket. When he looked, he saw who he had run into: a teenage boy who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, with short messy hair and bright blue eyes. There was a notable scar across the bridge of his nose, and he was wearing an old brown coat and a flat cap.  
  
Immediately, Timothy recognized the individual.  
  
“Oi, Alma! You gotta help me hide!” Timothy said, words urgent.  
  
Alma tried to collect himself, still not having recovered from being practically _rammed_ into. He was brushing some of the snow off of his coat, but stopped as he looked at Timothy questioningly. “What? Why do you need to hide?” Alma asked, having no idea what was going on.  
  
Timothy opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, just as he heard the familiar cry of death echo in his ears:  
  
“Timothy James Hearst, _get back here right this minute_!”  
  
Timothy cringed in terror, and jumped up. Without warning, he grabbed Alma by the coat sleeve and yanked him along, causing the Alma to yelp in surprise.  
  
While running, Alma nearly fell back down, the snow slick beneath his feet. Timothy’s grip was one of steel though, and Alma had no choice _but_ to run to keep up with the younger boy. He felt incredibly turned around though, his mind not yet having begun to process what was happening, and all Alma could do was hurry along.  
  
They ran for a few minutes, but soon came to another alley. Quickly, Timothy dodged inside, pulling Alma with him. They stopped just behind the corner, both panting as they caught their breaths.  
  
“Why…why are you running from Emilia?” Alma asked in between huffs, as he tried to get some better airflow into his lungs. His heart was racing from the adrenaline, and despite the frigid temperatures outside, his body felt warm.  
  
“Because she’s trying to tutor me again!” Timothy exclaimed, as a horror-stricken look crossed his features. “She even tried to make me do _algebra_! Why would anyone do that!?”  
  
Alma stopped, and stared at Timothy for a moment. Then, he burst into laughter, the sound vibrant and free. “ _That’s_ why?” Alma questioned, entirely entertained by the fact that Timothy had all but been running for his life from an _algebra_ lesson. “Math isn’t even that bad!”  
  
“Says _you_! I’m going to die if I have to sit through that lesson!” Timothy stated, not even caring about how overly dramatic he was being. With desperation, Timothy looked at Alma. “Please help distract her so I can get away! Please, please, _please_!”  
  
Alma was still laughing, though a part of him felt guilty for doing so. Quickly, Alma tried to gather himself. “Okay, okay – just don’t expect anything I do to work,” Alma said, as playful gleam appeared in his eyes. “Just be quiet until I say go, alright?”  
  
Timothy nodded, and remained huddled as he crouched down. Alma was in a similar position, though he was peeking from around the corner. While waiting, he reached down to grab a clump of snow, and began to form it into a tightly compacted ball.  
  
Sure enough, it was only a moment before Emilia came into sight. She was incredibly flustered looking, with her normally neat ponytail falling a bit loose, and her long skirt wrinkled from running around so much. She huffed, and tried calling again. “Timothy, this is ridiculous – _ah_!”  
  
A snowball had hit her promptly on the shoulder, exploding into a mass of powdery snowflakes. The impact had been surprisingly hard, causing Emilia to trip into a pile of freshly-shoveled snow, and for a moment she struggled to get back up.  
  
Alma winced, when he saw how hard he had actually hit Emilia with the snowball. “Oops, that was harder than I thought…” He murmured, hoping Emilia wouldn’t come for _him_ next. He turned to Timothy, and whispered. “Go, go, _go_!”  
  
Timothy, who was snickering loudly at Emilia’s plight, quickly got up and dashed out of the alley, laughing full force when Emilia caught sight of him, glaring threateningly. Then she turned, and her mouth dropped when she caught sight of Alma peeking out from the alley way.  
  
“You were _helping_ him!?” She exclaimed. “Alma, _you traitor_ -!”  
  
Alma smiled sheepishly, before giving a small wave. “Sorry, got to go!” He said, before running back down the alley. While he usually never would have left someone who had fallen down, he knew it was for the best; friends or not, Emilia was sure to let him have it once she got a hold of him, and Alma was determined to escape that fate for as long as possible.  
  
Alma ran back a bit down the alley, but in the distance he could hear Timothy shout and Emilia yelling after him – a sure sign that already Emilia had tracked down the younger boy again. Alma imagined it was only a matter of time before Emilia caught Timothy. She had always been determined, but at the very least Alma had been able to help Timothy briefly.  
  
It had also provided some small amusement as well. Alma realized it had been a while since he’d engaged in a snowball fight; perhaps he could convince Emilia to more actively partake in one later. He knew there would no difficulty in convincing Timothy of such a thing.  
  
Alma slowed his pace to a walk, coming back out onto another main street. Stahlbaum seemed to be bustling with activity that day, with Christmas only being a few days away. There were people walking about buying last minute gifts that were freshly wrapped in ribbons and pretty packaging, and children running around pulling sleighs and partaking in various games. A notable sense of cheer was in the air, as storefronts were decorated with wreaths and bells, and even the lampposts were wrapped in pretty garland.  
  
It was always a beautiful sight this time of year. Alma loved it; he always enjoyed the colors and the vibrancy that seemed to fill the town, and how the snow covered everything like a pristine blanket of sparkling white. It made the array of glittering golds, greens, and reds all the more breathtaking, and looked like a sight out of some kind of winter wonderland.  
  
_‘Everyone always seems so much happier this time of year too,’_ Alma thought to himself, as he noticed all the smiles and bright gazes. Even some of the individuals who tended to be grouchier during the year seemed to ease up around this season.  
  
Alma watched the people a bit longer. Among them, there were a large amount of families: mothers and fathers with children, holding hands and sharing small embraces. There was a warmth that seemed to radiate from them, and without consciously realizing it Alma’s eyes were drawn to them. His gaze lingered on one family in particular – a young man and woman with a small boy.  
  
The couple walked closely together, with the man’s arm wrapped around the woman’s shoulders sweetly. The child ran ahead a few paces, eagerly looking at all the colors and festive displays for the upcoming holiday. Then, the child ran back to his parents excitedly, clinging to his mother’s skirt as he laughed about something. Whatever it was, the amusement was shared, and the parents smiled at their child fondly.  
  
Realizing he was still staring, Alma forced himself to re-focus. It was never polite to stare at people for so long, and there was a strange, uncomfortable tug somewhere deep in his chest.  
  
Alma shook his head, and started walking again. He continued on for a few moments, eventually coming to the town square. Being the busiest part of Stahlbaum, the area was crowded. A large portion of people was near the center of the square, socializing and lingering close to the fountain in the center. It was iced over and didn’t run properly during the winter, but like the rest of the town was decorated beautifully with glittering garland and ribbons. Several children played along the edges, laughing merrily as their parents watched nearby.  
  
There was the sound of a bell jingling, and Alma turned, attention landing on the source of the noise. Just a short way’s down, a shop door opened and several children ran out, shouting in excitement as they ran into the streets with several new toys.  
  
“Thank you, Herr Tiedoll!” They shouted, before waving back toward the shop door and running off.  
  
As they disappeared, Alma walked over to the shop. His eyes naturally wandered to the paneled windows, each of which contained a remarkable display of handcrafted toys and even clocks. Trains, boats, dolls, and soldiers were all placed in view, attractive in their wonder to both children and adults alike.  
  
Alma smiled at the sight, eyes bright before he walked in. As he did so, another family walked out, and Alma stepped back to hold the door politely. The couple nodded in appreciation, with their toddler-aged daughter trotting in-between them happily.  
  
Once they were through, Alma went back inside. Surprisingly, there was no one else in the shop – save for the shopkeeper, Froi Tiedoll, who Alma had come to know so over the years.  
  
“You seem like you’ve been busy,” Alma commented good-naturedly, as he spotted Tiedoll back by the counter.  
  
Tiedoll looked over. He had been putting away a few boxes, but smiled when he saw Alma. “Ah, it’s the busy season. Though this time of day it usually slows up a little.”  
  
“Do you need any help?” Alma asked, as he walked over to where Tiedoll was. Alma paused briefly though, as he admired a beautifully designed clock on a display table, with silver swans and pinewoods carved into something of a landscape design along the sides. The rimming also looked as though it were supposed to echo the formation of a lake as well.  
  
“I think I’m alright for now,” Tiedoll said, as he placed a box back onto the shelf. He looked back toward Alma once done. “Just out for the day?”  
  
Alma finally pulled his attention away from clock, nearly having caught himself about to trace his finger along the design. “I was working earlier. Herr Hoffman needed help repairing a window, and then I went over to help Frau Kreisler move some things. She’s getting older, so she’s been having trouble doing it herself,” Alma answered.  
  
“Oh, well you’re just a man of many talents,” Tiedoll noted. “It seems you’re doing something different every time I talk to you.”  
  
A small laugh escaped Alma, as he blushed faintly. “Ah, not really. It’s just been odd jobs here and there….I’m still working on something more permanent.”  
  
Tiedoll hummed thoughtfully. “Mm. That’s right – you just turned eighteen earlier this month, didn’t you?”  
  
As the topic was breached, Alma looked off to the side, somewhat absently placing his attention on a bag of marbles that had been left on the edge of the counter. “Yeah,” Alma said, tone growing a hint distant as he took out a few of the marbles, and started to play with them on the counter. “Technically I was supposed to have left already…but Mother Superior was letting me stay at the orphanage until after the holidays pass.”  
  
Tiedoll nodded in understand, and rested with his elbows on the counter. “I’m sure she’ll let you stay as long as she can. Mother Superior is aware of how challenging it can be to get this sort of thing situated.”  
  
To this, Alma didn’t respond right away, as he rolled a few marbles back and forth between his hands. He certainly didn’t doubt Tiedoll’s words; Mother Superior had always been incredibly kind to Alma, ever since he had been brought to the orphanage ten years ago. Alma also knew that Mother Superior was already doing a lot by letting him stay beyond his eighteenth birthday. It was a policy that upon reaching young adulthood any orphans were supposed to leave to go on their own, but considering Christmas and New Year’s was just around the corner, Alma had been able to avoid that a bit longer.  
  
Still – the impending fate loomed, and like a weight the knowledge pressed down on Alma that he would have to leave soon. Where, he still wasn’t sure.  
  
Seeing the somewhat downtrodden shift in Almas demeanor, Tiedoll stood more upright, and glanced toward the back of the shop. He looked back at Alma, and with a small gleam in his eyes, Tiedoll smiled. “Would you like to see what I’ve been working on?” He offered.  
  
Alma looked up, and smiled back at the welcomed distraction. “Sure!”  
  
Tiedoll went to the back of the shop after that. As always, there was a slight limp in how he walked, though Tiedoll had had it for a long as Alma could remember.  
  
There was some shuffling heard from the back, and after a few moments Tiedoll returned with a box. It wasn’t huge, but a decent-sized one. Placing it on the counter, Tiedoll opened it, as Alma watched closely with interest.  
  
“Oh, wow,” Alma said, when he saw what it was that Tiedoll was pulling out: a doll. She was a lovely one, with porcelain skin and long, graceful limbs. She was dressed in a white dress with a medium-length, sheer tulle skirt and wore ruby red ballet slippers. The doll’s hair contrasted sharply against the pale, snow-white appearance though, as her hair was inky-black and tinged with a sheen of dark emerald, while being pulled back into two high pigtails.  
  
“She’s really pretty,” Alma continued, eyes admiring as he noticed how vibrant the doll’s violet eyes were. “Her eyes look so lifelike too.”  
  
“Watch,” Tiedoll said, before taking the doll to stand her upright. There was a wind-up key in her back that Alma had not noticed before that moment, and Tiedoll turned it several times. He then let go of the doll, who began to dance on the counter, surprisingly gracefully despite being only a clockwork invention.  
  
Alma’s face lit up, as he watched in awe. “She dances! That’s amazing – it’s like she has wings!”  
  
Tiedoll smiled, pleased by Alma’s enthusiastic reaction. “I once knew a girl who could dance as though she were weightless. I don’t think I’m skilled enough to ever re-create such movement, but I wanted to make something similar.”  
  
“Oh, but this is _incredible_ ,” Alma gushed, completely entranced by the doll’s dance. “I can’t believe you even built this! Can you show me how?”  
  
Tiedoll laughed, not surprised by Alma’s curious nature. “I can the next time I work on another doll – it’s just some gears and screws really. Though I’m glad someone else aside from myself is as excited to know how these things work.”  
  
“I think it’s fascinating,” Alma said, still in awe as he watched the doll slow, dance finally drawing to an end. He still couldn’t fathom how Tiedoll was able to make inanimate objects so lifelike; half of the time, Alma was convinced there was some sort of magic involved. “I’d love to be able to make things like this one day…”  
  
_Tick._  
  
Alma looked up. The sound had been faint, almost muted by the occasional tick-tock of the other clocks, and the distant echoes of chatter and laughter outside. But, Alma had heard _something_ – something soft, yet ringing clear, and causing his thoughts to cease all together.  
  
Tiedoll glanced at Alma, noticing the teenager’s distracted expression. “Something wrong?”  
  
Alma tried to listen, but like a trickle of water, the sound had slipped from his ears, away and into nothingness. Almost as though it had not even existed. He shook his head. “I thought I heard something – did you?”  
  
Tiedoll paused, and for a moment a strange, thoughtful look befell his features. It was fleeting though, as Tiedoll responded casually. “Nothing, aside from the usual background noise in here,” He explained.  
  
Alma stared, but didn’t press. The sound was long gone, whatever it was – though it had left a peculiar impression on Alma. He couldn’t describe it really, but it almost felt as though the sound had been recognizable, and caused an odd pull in his heart. As though he yearned to hear it again.  
  
Alma shook his head, and smiled. “It was probably nothing. I think I just have a lot on my mind is all,” He said. Alma then changed the subject, eyes curious. “Do you know what you’ll be working on next? Since you just finished the doll. Are you making anything else special for Christmas?”  
  
Tiedoll was quiet for a moment, eyes once more contemplative. Alma waited patiently for an answer; he knew that Tiedoll always seemed to be working on something, even when it wasn’t around the holiday season. The inventor was so creative that he always seemed to have a new idea or concept he was playing with, which only added to Alma’s enjoyment of visiting the shop whenever he had the chance.  
  
After a few long seconds, Tiedoll answered. “There’s something I’ve been putting off for a while. It’s more something for me to do rather than make though,” He spoke, words a bit soft, and almost reminiscent. “It was something I was working toward for my nephew.”  
  
Alma’s eyes filled with interest, as he looked up at Tiedoll. He had been resting his elbows on the counter, but straightened a bit. “Your nephew?” Alma asked, somewhat surprised. He had never heard Tiedoll ever speak about any of his family, let alone any kind of nephew. In all the years Alma had been in Stahlbaum, he had never even seen any sort of family member of Tiedoll’s visit the shop.  
  
“I didn’t know you had a nephew – what’s he like? Does he like to make toys too?” Alma asked. Like water breaking from a dam, the questions spilled forward – fast, and with excitable curiosity before Alma could think to stop himself.  
  
Tiedoll smiled gently. “Ah, he’s never been much for inventing things. He tends to run a little short when it comes to creativity.”  
  
Curiosity spurned more, Alma continued with his innocent inquiries. “Do you think he’ll come visit? I’d love to meet him! Is he around my age?”  
  
A soft laugh escaped Tiedoll. “I’m sure meeting you would do him some good,” He said, before his laugh faded, and his eyes held a small, almost sad look. “I’m afraid he’s had a something of an ailment though. Bit of a curse, really. That’s why you haven’t ever seen him around.”  
  
Alma’s face fell, and a regretful look flickered in his eyes. “Oh – I’m really sorry…I didn’t realize,” Alma apologized, suddenly feeling guilty for having asked so many questions.  
  
“That’s alright – I’m still hopeful he’ll recover just fine. So there’s no need to worry,” Tiedoll offered kindly.  
  
Alma smiled weakly in response. He still felt a bit badly, but it helped that Tiedoll understood that Alma had meant no ill will of any kind.  
  
There was a sudden _crash_ from the back of the shop. It was loud, and clattering, which caused Alma and Tiedoll to both turn in surprise. Quickly, Tiedoll moved from behind the counter – though his limp slowed him a bit, and Alma went ahead, rushing back to see what had happened.  
  
Alma skidded to a stop as he entered into the back workshop area, where there was a clutter of rats on the table.  
  
Somewhat stunned, Alma could only stare as an icy sensation befell his whole body. There were a lot of rats on the table – at least ten or so, and far more than what would normally be found in any human-occupied environment. Alma couldn’t remember ever seeing so many at once.  
  
“What is it?” Tiedoll asked, as finally caught up beside Alma. His attention landed on the table though, and alarm filled him. “Heavens, where did these come from!?”  
  
The exclamation seemed to snap Alma from his paralysis, and he moved, quickly grabbing for a nearby broom propped against the door. Taking it, he ran over, and began to swat at the rodents. The squeaked and squealed, hissing a bit as their ugly pink tails swished in agitation.  
  
Alma continued to hit at the rats, but they didn’t leave, and only appeared to be growing more aggressive. One actually jumped onto the broom handle, causing Alma to shout in alarm. “Ugh! Get off!”  
  
Swiftly, Tiedoll rushed over to the shelves where several clocks were. He wound a few of them in a hurried motion, before placing them back down. A few of them struck, and being cuckoo clocks, several large owls came forward, shrieking loudly as their flapped their mechanical wings.  
  
The rats squealed shrilly, jumping down onto the ground as they began to scurry away.  
  
“Alma, open the back door!” Tiedoll shouted.  
  
Running to it, Alma yanked the back door open. He did so forcefully, and just as the rats congregated, bolting out into the snowy back alley. Alma waited a second, quickly scanning the area to make sure the last of them was out – and once they were, he slammed the door shut, even going as far to lock it.  
  
Alma turned, leaning with his back against the door as he exhaled. His heart was racing, and he even felt a bit lightheaded. “I…I think they’re all gone…” Alma managed to say, as he looked around once more, eyes still a bit anxious.  
  
Tiedoll was also looking around. One of the cuckoo clocks was still going though, and he walked over, re-setting the back so that the owl would quiet. “It seems so,” Tiedoll said, not spying anymore of the rodents. The toymaker then eyed the cuckoo clocks. “Can’t say I was expecting to have to use these all…”  
  
Tiedoll glanced back at Alma, and a somewhat concerned look appeared on his face. “Alma – are you alright?”  
  
Alma blinked, and nodded. “Ah, yeah,” He said, before running the back of his hand over his forehead – which felt a little clammy. “Sorry, I froze up – I just never have been able to deal with rats for some reason…I always had nightmares about them as a kid.”  
  
As Alma said this, another chill passed through him. He really wasn’t sure _why_ he always had seemed to have such an aversion to rats. Mice weren’t as bad, and Alma had set more than his fair of mousetraps for Mother Superior back at the orphanage. But, even those unsettled Alma – even if they weren’t as frightening as rats. Scraggly, nasty, _mean_ rats.  
  
Tiedoll nodded in understanding. “They are frightful little things when they want to be…”  
  
Finally collecting himself, Alma glanced around the workshop. There was a small frown on his face, and his brow was furrowed in confusion. “Why do you think they were all in here? It’s not like there was any food out, or anything,” Alma commented, as he struggled to understand what would have even caused such a congregation of rats to begin with. When he looked around, he only saw work tools and chunks of wood ready to be carved.  
  
Tiedoll exhaled heavily. “They were probably-“  
  
Tiedoll cut off, as he winced. He staggered a bit as he caught himself on the edge of the worktable, gripping the edge with his hand tightly.  
  
Alma’s eyes widened, and he ran over. “Tiedoll! Tiedoll, are you okay?” Alma asked worriedly. Carefully, he tried to help Tiedoll sit down. “Here, try not to stand.”  
  
As Tiedoll sat down on the stool, he shifted his leg. There was still a hint of pain twisted into his expression, which only caused Alma’s concern to linger.  
  
“Do you want me to get you any water or anything?” Alma offered.  
  
Tiedoll shook his head. “No, no – it’s alright,” He said, as he then managed a small, reassuring smile. “It’s just this old leg of mine. I always have issues with it.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything, but his eyes wandered off to the side. He had never asked about Tiedoll’s leg, but had always known that the man seemed to have troubles with it. Sometimes, it worried Alma probably a bit too much – but it was only because he cared about Tiedoll. Tiedoll had always been so kind to Alma, and Alma would have hated for anything to happen to the toymaker.  
  
There was the sound of the bell jingling back at the front, signifying that a customer had likely come in. Tiedoll shifted, making a move to stand. “I need to see who it is-“  
  
Alma stopped him. “Wait,” He said, not wanting Tiedoll to accidentally do anything further to his leg. “I can go see who it is so you don’t have to rush.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Tiedoll asked.  
  
Alma smiled. “Yeah! I don’t have to be anywhere else right now, and I’ve come in here so many times, I practically know where everything is,” He said, as he looked at Tiedoll with reassuring eyes. “Don’t worry – I’m sure I can help!”  
  
To this, Tiedoll smiled. “Thank you – that’s really nice of you.”  
  
Alma beamed, then before anything else was said he went back out to the front of the shop. Tiedoll listened, as he could hear Alma greet whoever had come in cheerfully. A small bit of calmness filled Tiedoll, as he knew that whatever the customer was looking for would get taken care of – Alma was dependable, and as the boy had pointed out, he had been in the shop frequently enough to know where almost everything was.  
  
Almost.  
  
Tiedoll sighed, and looked around the workshop. The rats had been only on the table, but his eyes wandered, as he watched to see for any signs of them having gotten into anything else. Somewhat pensively, Tiedoll’s eyes then flickered up to one of the top shelves, attention landing on something farther back and pushed away from being too visible.  
  
Relief filled Tiedoll, and he looked away.  
  
It was fine. It was safe. _He_ was safe.  
  
For now.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly for Alma. After the rat incident, he didn’t leave Tiedoll’s store. There was a fresh wave of customers who had come in to seek gifts of all kinds after Alma had come by; they had questions and inquiries, and before Alma realized what was happened, he had ended up staying at the store to help. Tiedoll of course seemed to have rebounded quickly, not leaving Alma to fend for himself while also making a point to remind Alma that he wasn’t required to be there working.  
  
Despite this, Alma remained. The atmosphere was enjoyable, and more than anything Alma liked being able to help when people came in with questions about what to buy or how something worked. It was really a lot of fun, and more than anything Alma felt himself taking in the experience completely.  
  
The world outside eventually began to darken, and despite being filled with warm lights of white and gold, the shop soon had to begin winding down to close. Fortunately, there were not too many lingering customers by this point; most had done their shopping early, leaving the rest of the evening to take in the lights and comforts of being home.  
  
The last of the customers left the shop, bidding farewell as they exited. Alma waved, smiling as he returned the sentiment. “Have a good night!” He said, as the door shut behind them.  
  
Tiedoll was behind the counter again, putting away a few things. He looked over at Alma. “You’re just a natural – I should have you working here all the time.”  
  
Alma felt his ears grow warm, and he laughed sheepishly. “Ah, I just really like talking to people. It was nice being able to help a bit.”  
  
“You helped out more than a bit,” Tiedoll said, an appreciative smile on his face. “Thank you – it really helped with all the trouble this leg was giving me. I hope you’re going to let me pay you for it.”  
  
Surprise overtook Alma, and he shook his head. “No, no! Please don’t worry about it – I offered, and you weren’t expecting it or anything,” Alma said. As grateful as he was for what Tiedoll was suggesting, Alma didn’t know if he had it in him to take money from Tiedoll – especially when Alma had stayed willingly, and without being asked. “Besides, I really enjoyed it. It was nice having something to do.”  
  
Tiedoll paused. “Yes, but you worked a lot. That shouldn’t go without notice,” He emphasized. Then, an idea occurred to Tiedoll, and he looked at Alma thoughtfully.  
  
“If you’d like, maybe you could help out here a bit more. It’ll be quite busy tomorrow with Christmas Eve being the day after. We could work something out,” Tiedoll suggested. “I don’t know if you had any other jobs lined up yet, but I could use some extra assistance.”  
  
Again, Alma was surprised. But his expression quickly melted into one of childlike excitement as he grinned, eyes sparkling happily. “Really? That’d be great! I’d love to help out here!”  
  
“Excellent – why don’t you come by tomorrow afternoon?”  
  
Alma nodded eagerly. “That sounds perfect!” He said, as he grabbed his hat and coat. “I’ll make sure to be here then!”  
  
Tiedoll smiled. “I’ll see you then – but go get some rest in the meantime. It’s getting late already.”  
  
“I will!” Alma chirped, excitement still bubbling over. “Goodnight, Tiedoll!”  
  
“Goodnight,” Tiedoll called, as Alma left the shop. Tiedoll turned to glance at the time, and could see it was already close to ten o’clock at night – a long day for sure, but one that had gone quickly.  
  
Walking over to the main door, Tiedoll locked it, and switched the sign so that it read _closed_ in the window. After that, he returned to the counter, and resumed his earlier task of putting things away for the night.  
  
_Tick._  
  
Tiedoll stopped what he was doing, and listened. There it was – that sound again, familiar and painfully clear.  
  
He had heard it earlier. It had been impossible for Tiedoll not to – but he wasn’t sure what to think of it, or what to make of the source of noise and how it was making itself known again.  
  
_Tick._  
  
A small frown remained on Tiedoll’s face, and he walked back to the rear workshop area of the store. A bit wary, Tiedoll glanced around, not having completely been able to relieve the unease he felt after seeing the rats earlier. But, when he was certain there were none around he walked over to one of the top selves. Using a stepstool, he got on it, and reached up to grab a box – the size one might have used for a jewelry box.  
  
Tiedoll got down, and looked at it. The box was plain and wooden, but Tiedoll knew that it was what was inside the box that was important. It was inside that which was sacred.  
  
_Tick_.  
  
There – there it was. Melodious, and faint. Almost like a musical call.  
  
Tiedoll didn’t open the box, and his eyes yet again wandered to the top shelf, and the end of it where something else remained pushed back.  
  
Tiedoll sighed, and placed the box on the table.  
  
“Soon,” Tiedoll said, though it was unclear as to who he was speaking to. “Maybe soon, things will change.”  
  
The room was silent, and nothing else was said.  
  
_Tick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up starting on chapter 8 today, so I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter edited and up. >.>
> 
> This chapter (as well as the next two) are some I’ve really struggled with. This is definitely one of the harder AUs I’ve worked on, mainly because it’s going to have a noticeable shift to a more fantasy/adventure genre in the near future. It shouldn’t be surprising to anyone that I always have to put in some set up and background though - it’s just really hard for me to write a story otherwise, and I think it’s important since even set up can give you insight into the characters.
> 
> Alma, I definitely like to do this with. Because I alter him a bit in each AU, it just feels important to me that people can see how he interacts with others and what his daily life is (which, is going to drive things later on). There’s a lot a lot of foreshadowing in these next few chapters, so even though they may seem slow I’m hoping people still find the relevance in them.
> 
> Otherwise, this has been an enjoyable AU to work on. I really enjoy writing Alma in this AU, because it reminds me of how he is in Lotus in the Snow since he tends to do odd jobs helping out with things there too. And in this story, it fits in nicely, because I tend to head canon Alma as being curious and wanting to constantly learn things (I mean, he read all those books in the lab, so it makes sense to me?). Having him here with a strong interest in clockwork toys and inventions just seems like a good route. ;3
> 
> I know it may not see very Nutcracker yet, but give it until...mmm, chapter 4 or 5. XD
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are greatly appreciated! It really helps to know how others are feeling about this, especially because I’ve gone back and forth with this AU so many times already. XD I hope you all are enjoying it so far!


	3. The Stranger by the Lake

_He could never see their face clearly – whoever they were.  
  
Alma tried to look, though. He tried to look, but it was hard, and the details of their appearance was faint. It was a young man- that much Alma could tell. But Alma just couldn’t see well enough. Everything was blurred, and slightly obscured: a mirage of a dream, faint and distant.  
  
Long dark hair. Sharp features. Some things Alma could see, but never enough.  
  
Alma looked around. He didn’t know where they were – he didn’t recognize the place. But, they were by a lake, silvery and glistening beneath the sky. It danced along like a ribbon of liquid satin, glittering like starlight. The sight was incredibly enchanting, and Alma his eyes to be transfixed by the water.  
  
_‘A river of silver…’ _Alma thought, as the image seemed vaguely familiar. Where had he seen such a sight before?  
  
The other young man was just a bit ahead, standing at the edge of the river and looking down upon it. He hadn’t looked back at Alma yet, but spoke, voice deep as it caused something to resonate within Alma.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
The words were spoken softly, and weighted with something heavy – _painful, _even. Alma looked over where the young man was, confused. “What?” Alma asked, not understanding what the young man was talking about.  
  
The young man glanced back, but his face was still somewhat obscured, and Alma couldn’t see.  
  
“I’m sorry I…couldn’t stop it…”  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Alma’s eyes opened, and a sense of alarm filled his chest. It was the kind of strange, irrational alarm sometimes felt when abruptly waking from a dream – especially when it was one that a person might not have wanted to wake up from to begin with.  
  
_“I’m sorry I…couldn’t stop it…”_  
  
The words echoed in Alma’s ears, almost as though they had just been whispered like a gentle confession. As soft as a feather, but as leaden as iron.  
  
_‘Stop it…?’_ Alma thought, feeling as though he were in a haze. He looked around, and could see the room was dark. His bed creaked slightly as he sat up, and off to the side he could see Timothy’s bed, with the younger boy fast asleep and gently snoring.  
  
There was no one else in the room though, save for the other boy who was on the top bunk of Timothy’s bed. They were the only three occupants in this bedroom, with the other children separated into their own shared rooms on the same floor. But, no one else could have been awake – Alma couldn’t even hear anyone in the hallway.  
  
It was silent. The whole orphanage was silent.  
  
Alma moved, lying back down on his side. As he did this, his eyes flickered over to the window that was in-between the headboards of the beds. The sky was inky in its darkness, without a star to be seen, and the windows were frosted with icy tendrils.  
  
Alma stared, eyes distant. It had only been a dream, and he had not seen the young man clearly; but, Alma found that he couldn’t eliminate the strange, hazy image from his mind. He couldn’t eliminate that, nor could he eliminate that dull, painful ache he felt inside.  
  
It couldn’t have been anything though, and Alma tried to go back to sleep.  
  
_“I’m…sorry…”_  
  
He tried. Alma tried to go back to sleep.  
  
But even as he did, the dull ache remained.  


* * *

  
  
“Ughhh, but why do I have to do this _now_?” Timothy whined, as he leaned forward on the table. He was slouched over, elbows sprawled out as several sheets of paper were spread out under his forearms, pencil smearing onto his skin. “No one else is doing uh…um…”  
  
Emilia sighed, completely exasperated. “An algebraic expression,” She stated, when Timothy failed to come up with the term. “An no one else is doing is today because the other kids did it yesterday. Which you _should_ have been doing instead of running around like a troublemaker.”  
  
Timothy huffed. “I’m not a troublemaker!” He argued, as he looked over out the door and into the hall. The other kids were either doing their own chores, or enjoying their free time if they had a spare moment – a thought that was _torturous_ to Timothy. He didn’t want to waste his time studying. “Anyways, it’s not _my_ fault you’re such a klutz – _ow_!”  
  
Glaring, Emilia thwacked the boy over the head with some rolled up paper. “Oh, don’t be such a brat!” Emilia scolded. “Now I can’t stay long this morning, but you better have at least _tried_.”  
  
Timothy snorted. “Or what?”  
  
“Or I’ll make you do twenty of these expressions on Christmas Eve,” Emilia threatened, as she crossed her arms.  
  
Timothy’s eyes flashed. “You wouldn’t!”  
  
Emilia grinned. “Oh, _wouldn’t_ I?”  
  
Timothy grumbled to himself, as he pulled himself from lying over the table, where he then unwillingly took the pencil. “Stupid tutor…”  
  
Emilia didn’t say anything more, and instead watched to make sure that Timothy was actually beginning to do his schoolwork. She remained standing beside the table, looking over the young boy’s shoulder – though her attention was distracted when she caught sight of someone passing by the door, as they walked down the hall.  
  
Quickly, Emilia rushed to the door, and poked her head out. “Hey, Alma!” She called.  
  
Alma stopped. He had been getting ready to head outside, already having put on his coat and scarf. He looked back at Emilia inquisitively. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked, not sure why Emilia had called him.  
  
“Are you heading out for work?” Emilia asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Alma said, as he smiled eagerly. “Tiedoll actually offered some work, so I’m going to his shop to help out a bit for the holiday rush.”  
  
Before Emilia could say anything, Timothy also poked his head into the hallway, pushing beside her. “I wanna come!” He piped.  
  
Emilia scowled, then pushed Timothy back toward the table. “No, you have to stay – you have homework to catch up on!”  
  
Timothy glared at her, eyes indignant. “But I want to see all the cool new toys! Someone has to test them!”  
  
Alma laughed. “I’ll test them, and tell you how they are,” He teased.  
  
Huffing, Timothy pouted. “That’s not the _same_!”  
  
“Oh, Timothy, just go do your arithmetic,” Emilia scolded, before she somewhat forcefully nudged the younger boy back into the room. “You better have _at least_ made an attempt by the time I get back – or you’re going to regret it come Christmas Eve.”  
  
Timothy looked as though he wanted to argue, expression soured as he scrunched up his nose in distaste. However, Emilia’s threat rang clear, and he very begrudgingly returned to the table.  
  
Alma looked at Emilia curiously. “Come Christmas Eve?” He asked, not certain as to what Emilia had been referring to.  
  
Emilia smiled sweetly. “I just let him know that if he didn’t do the work now, he’d have to do it then.”  
  
Alma laughed good-naturedly. “That’s _vicious_ – even for you.”  
  
Emilia shrugged, then walked into the hall, grabbing her coat off the nearby coat hanger. “You said you were heading out? I’ll walk with you – I’m supposed to stop by the station to pick up something from my father.”  
  
Alma smiled. “That’d be great!” He said, not at all opposed to having company.  
  
Emilia put on her coat and scarf, and once she was set, they headed outside. The air hit them suddenly, like a wall of ice. The chill nipped at their flesh, noses already tingling from the frigid cold, and their breaths came out in warm puffs of air. People were outside, walking along the streets, and the sky was vibrantly blue and clear.  
  
“It’s hard to believe it’s already going to be Christmas again. I feel like last year’s was just not even that long ago,” Emilia commented, as she eyed some of the ribbons that were tied around the lampposts.  
  
A grin appeared on Alma’s face. “Right? I don’t mind though – this season is the best,” He said. “If I could live somewhere where it was like this year-round, I would.”  
  
“I don’t doubt that,” Emilia said, though her smile seemed to fade a bit, as a thought occurred to her. “But…have you figured out you’re doing when it’s over?”  
  
Alma paused, and looked over at Emilia. His expression was a bit perplexed.  
  
Emilia saw, and clarified. “I mean when the holidays pass. I know you were at least staying around here until then…?”  
  
Alma quickly understood, and looked forward, and uneasy look in his eyes. “Uh, yeah. I’m staying until then…” He confirmed, though he didn’t say much else after. “I don’t know what I’m doing after that…”  
  
Emilia frowned. “Were you still thinking of leaving town? A while back you mentioned going to Frankfurt since there are more job opportunities there.”  
  
Alma kicked at the snow, and glanced down. Frankfurt. He _had_ been considering moving there as an option, but admittedly was still on the fence about it. “I don’t know…I mean, I’m still thinking about it. But it’s a few hours away, and I don’t really… _know_ anyone out there.”  
  
Emilia turned, and glanced at Alma inquisitively as they walked along. “You don’t think you might have been there before?” She asked, though she was somewhat careful in how she approached the topic. “You said you don’t really remember where you came from – maybe you could find a connection. At the very least, I don’t think you’d have trouble making any friends.”  
  
Alma shrugged. “I don’t _think_ I’ve been there…I mean, I’d remember it, right?” He asked, though there was a sudden hollowness in his chest as he spoke the words. Alma sighed. “Not that I remember anything really…”  
  
A thoughtful look passed over Emilia’s features. “It is a bit strange. That you don’t remember anything before the night my father and I found you. You knew your name, and that was it,” Emilia said, as she looked at Alma. “But there’s really nothing else you can think of?”  
  
Shaking his head, Alma responded. “No…it’s just blank. I remember the few days before that, but that’s it.”  
  
Emilia didn’t say anything after, which Alma found himself almost grateful for. Although he normally preferred conversation, his mood felt off from the turn in conversation. Distantly, he recalled that wintry night when he had been hiding out in the alley, huddled in the snow with torn clothing for a cot and crammed behind barrels. So often Alma had strained to try to remember before then: where he was from, if he had any family. But, whenever Alma tried to do so, all he could recall was _darkness_. Empty, blank darkness.  
  
A blank slate. A blank, _empty_ slate.  
  
Except, Alma knew that couldn’t have been it – there had to have been something he could recall. Buried, deep down – perhaps farther than what he could retrieve. But something. There had to be _something_ …  
  
“What about Tiedoll?”  
  
The words tore Alma from his daze, and he re-focused. When he looked, Alma could see that Emilia was looking at him with questioning eyes. Alma had neglected to register if she had said anything else though, and not understanding her question, could only look at her in confusion. “What?”  
  
“Tiedoll,” Emilia repeated. “You’re helping him now, aren’t you? What if you asked for an apprenticeship with him?”  
  
Alma blinked, somewhat surprised by the suggestion. However, he shook his head, discarding the idea somewhat quickly. “I don’t know. I’ve never really built anything, and Tiedoll is so talented…” He pointed out, as he reflected on all the miraculous inventions and toys Tiedoll always seemed to be crafting. The man was so skilled, and while Alma was absolutely fascinated by it, he wasn’t sure if he could ever make such things himself.  
  
“Oh, come on – you could probably do it!” Emilia encouraged. “I mean, you’re always fixing any toys the other kids break at the orphanage, and you’ve put things together before. And you like it, don’t you? At the very least you could ask him about it.”  
  
As Emilia spoke, Alma thought. He still was a bit unsure about if he would be fit as an apprentice, but the idea _was_ appealing. It also would have been helpful that Alma at least knew Tiedoll already. Then if he didn’t have to worry about finding permanent work elsewhere, it would take a lot of pressure off of him.  
  
Turning to Emilia, Alma smiled softly. “Maybe,” He said, feeling a slight tinge of wistful optimism. “It’d be nice to not have to worry about going off somewhere else…”  
  
“Exactly,” Emilia emphasized. “Though if you _do_ go to Frankfurt, it would give me an excuse to visit there more. My father is so weird about me going anywhere, but he’d probably let me if someone I knew were living there.”  
  
“He just wants to protect you probably,” Alma offered.  
  
Emilia rolled her eyes. “A bit too much,” She pointed out, as she looked on ahead. “He’s been that way ever since my mom left though.”  
  
Although Emilia’s tone was casual, her words seemed to tug at Alma. He glanced over, eyes sympathetic. “You still haven’t heard back from her?”  
  
“No, and if we haven’t by now, I don’t think we will. It’s been several years already,” Emilia said, as she brushed it off with ease. “I was never that close with her anyways.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything. He remembered when Frau Galmar left five years ago. Apparently, she had just left one morning with her things and never came back. From what Emilia had said, there had always been issues between her parents, but the news had still been something of a shock at the time.  
  
Inside, Alma felt a small pang. Despite initially being upset, Emilia _seemed_ to have recovered just fine – but the whole event had always been upleansant, even to him. Alma couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if he’d had a parent knowingly walk out on him.  
  
Emilia looked over, and saw Alma’s somewhat distant expression. Somewhat playfully, she whacked his arm. “Don’t get all down about it or anything. It’s really not that big of a deal,” She said, lips tugging upward.  
  
Alma looked over, and smiled. “Sorry,” He apologized, expression a bit sheepish. “I guess I just – crap!”  
  
He cut off, jumping a bit just as a rat scurried in front of them, darting from a nearby alley and through the snow. It was a smaller one, thankfully, but it’s dark, soiled fur stood out starkly against the powdered white earth.  
  
Emilia jolted a bit in surprise as well, but quickly recovered. She frowned as the rat scurried across the street. “Ugh, it was just one at least…”  
  
Alma tried to compose himself, but his mind flickered back to the previous day. Unpleasantly, he recalled the rat incident at Tiedoll’s shop, and suppressed a shudder. “I feel like I keep seeing them everywhere.”  
  
“Did you have a run in earlier with one?” Emilia asked, as they started walking again, moving away from the alley. “They’re always creeping around, especially near the back roads.”  
  
“More like a few,” Alma mumbled. He hesitated a bit when he noticed the perplexed look Emilia was giving him. A bit uneasily, Alma averted his gaze. “There were a bunch at Tiedoll’s shop yesterday, in the back room…”  
  
Emilia raised an eyebrow. “At a toyshop? That’s weird. Usually if they creep inside, they go for a kitchen or where food is stored,” She noted. “I wonder what they were doing in there. I can’t imagine what they’d be looking for.”  
  
“I don’t know. I just hope I don’t have to see them again,” Alma said, as he tried to wipe the image of the rats from his mind.  
  
Alma couldn’t quite do that though. Even as they got far away from the alley, the image of the rats remained, eyes dark and gleaming as they seemed to watch from afar.  


* * *

  
  
The remainder of the day went by quickly. Alma had eventually needed to part ways with Emilia to get to the toyshop. He arrived just around noon, when the shop was already opened. It was already bustling with some activity, with customers looking for potential last-minute gifts and presents. Tiedoll was pre-occupied with one middle-aged woman when Alma came in, but having worked just the day before, Alma was able to jump in quickly to assist with anything that needed to be done.  
  
Tiedoll had been correct in his previous assumption; it was a busy time, and Alma found that he was constantly doing something, whether it was helping at the front counter or aiding a customer who was looking for something specific. He didn’t mind though, and if anything found that he was enjoying the experience. Alma liked being able to have something to do, and more so than that, he liked being able to assist people with what they were looking for. It was nice to see the smiles and looks of appreciation, and it just made Alma feel _happy_.  
  
As evening started to draw near, some of the rush began to slow. There was still a fair amount of activity though – enough to keep both Alma and Tiedoll well pre-occupied. Several people were still looking around the shop, with Tiedoll currently assisting a couple in finding something. Alma was managing the counter, re-organizing a few things while he had a moment.  
  
The main door opened, bells jingling. A woman walked in, expression a bit unsure as she glanced around the shop. Her eyes quickly landed near the front counter where Alma was, and she walked over briskly.  
  
Alma smiled when the woman came up, and greeted her amiably. “Hello – did you need help finding anything?”  
  
Still appearing a bit uncertain, the woman placed a bag on the counter. It wasn’t particularly large, but she reached in. “Well…I didn’t know if you or whoever worked here would be able to help with this,” She began to say, as she pulled something out.  
  
Alma looked, gaze curious as he watched the woman take out the contents. There were a few pieces – some screws, and a gear. Then, there was a more larger piece, and Alma could see what it was that the woman had brought it: a broken clockwork clown doll that held a red ball with painted stars. But, the gears in the back had come out, and one of the clown’s arms was loose.  
  
“It’s my sons’ – but one of them broke it by accident, and I’ve been trying to find a way to fix it. They both really love it a lot,” The woman explained. Her dark eyes looked at Alma, somewhat pleadingly. “I wasn’t sure if this shop did toy repairs, and I know it’s sort of a busy time…”  
  
Alma looked at the toy. It was broken pretty badly, but he didn’t _think_ it was beyond repairing. Tiedoll would have certainly been a good person to look at it.  
  
As he glanced passed the woman, Alma spotted Tiedoll. However, the shop owner was currently assisting someone else, and Alma knew he wouldn’t be able to interrupt right then.  
  
Biting the inside of his cheek, Alma thought. He didn’t want to leave the woman hanging without any assistance, and he wasn’t sure how long it would be until Tiedoll was available to actually work on anything repair-wise. But, Alma wasn’t doing anything pressing, and he could look at it. He had repaired toys before at the orphanage.  
  
However, those had been older, used toys – and this one was a clockwork one that belonged to a customer.  
  
Shoving down the small bit of nervousness he felt, Alma returned his attention to the woman, and smile warmly. “If you don’t mind waiting a few moments, I can try to see if I can help at all.”  
  
The woman nodded. “Yes, of course.”  
  
“Alright – just give me a few minutes, and I’ll see what I can get done,” Alma said.  
  
The woman left the counter after that, as she went to distract herself with looking at some of the toys and clocks on display. Alma was relieved; he felt under enough pressure already, despite the task not being that excruciating, and he didn’t think he’d be able to concentrate if the woman had remained to watch him work.  
  
Focusing, Alma turned the clown doll around to examine the back. From what he could tell, none of the parts were actually broken – just the few gears and screws that had come out, and they were in tact. If he was careful, Alma probably could put them back into place, and maybe fix the clown’s arm as well.

  
Checking to make sure no one else needed any immediate assistance in the shop, Alma started to work on the clown. At first, he struggled to figure out what screws went where; they were tiny, and hard to maneuver even with some of the tools Tiedoll kept under the counter. But, Alma soon began to place where each part belonged, and within a surprisingly quick amount of time, he was able to get the back gears fixed.  
  
A few more minutes passed, and the woman eventually came back to the counter – likely to check to see how things were going. By this point, Alma was re-tightening the clown’s arm. He finished re-screwing part of the shoulder, then stopped to wind the back of the clown. Setting the clown down, Alma watched as the clown moved, playfully lifting the ball as tough he were going to throw it forward, then pulling it back teasingly.  
  
Alma smiled, and looked at the woman. “It’s working now!”  
  
The woman’s eyes lit up, and her expression was relieved. “You did such a good job,” She spoke, words warm with gratitude. “Thank you so much – my boys will be so happy to know it’s working again.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Alma said, as he gave the clown back to the woman. “Just make sure they’re careful with the back – everything’s set now, but any major impact could loosen the gears.”  
  
The woman nodded, taking the clown. “I’ll be sure to do that,” She said, as she once more gave Alma another smile, before handing him a small payment. “Thank you again.”  
  
Alma watched as the woman left after that, before he went to put the payment away with the rest of any funds made for the day. As Alma did this, Tiedoll returned to the counter, his eyes having glanced toward where the woman left.  
  
Looking at Alma, Tiedoll spoke. “I see you made your first repair here. That was a good job you did.”  
  
Alma looked, a bit startled to hear Tiedoll comment on it. He hadn’t realized that Tiedoll had been watching. “Ah, thanks,” Alma said, as he looked off to the side a bit abashedly. “I know I should have probably waited to ask you first since I could have made a mistake…”  
  
Tiedoll shook his head. “No, no. I said you did a _good_ job,” Tiedoll emphasized, as though he didn’t want Alma to worry over nothing. “It helped, and she seemed like she really appreciated it. You’d make a fine toymaker.”  
  
Hearing this, Alma smiled back at Tiedoll, heart warmed by the praise.  
  
In the back of his mind, Alma recalled Emilia’s words earlier, and her suggestion about possibly asking for work from Tiedoll as an apprentice. Alma’s heart flip-flopped nervously; Tiedoll had just said Alma would make a good toymaker, so did that mean he might actually consider Alma as an apprentice?  
  
“Um, Tiedoll,” Alma started, tone a bit hesitant as he tried to muster up the gall to actually approach the subject.  
  
Tiedoll looked at Alma. His warm eyes were somewhat inquiring as he noticed Alma looked as though he were wanting to ask something. “Yes?”  
  
Alma took a small breath, as he attempted to swallow his nerves. _‘Just ask,’_ He tried to tell himself. _‘All you have to do is_ ask – _‘_  
  
“Excuse me.”  
  
Both Alma and Tiedoll turned. There was a man who had come up to the counter – another customer. He glanced at Tiedoll to speak to him directly, before pointing back to one of the clocks hanging on the wall. “I was curious about that clock – would it be possible for me to look at it more closely?”  
  
Tiedoll nodded. “Yes, let me get it down for you,” He said, before turning back to Alma briefly. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Alma nodded, and watched as Tiedoll left to assist the man. As Tiedoll was preoccupied, Alma could feel his resolve lessen a bit, as doubt started to cloud his mind. What if Tiedoll said no?  
  
Alma tapped his foot against the ground nervously, and Tiedoll soon returned back to the counter. He looked at Alma curiously. “I’m sorry about that – what was it you wanted to ask?”  
  
Freezing up a bit, Alma felt all thoughts stutter to a halt, and the rest of his resolve fled him before he had a chance to prevent it from doing so. Averting his gaze, Alma answered swiftly. “Uh…I forgot,” Alma lied, as he avoided eye contact. “It probably wasn’t anything that important.”  
  
Tiedoll appeared a bit surprised, and there was a hint of dubiousness in his eyes. However, he didn’t press Alma. “Well, if you do remember, let me know,” Tiedoll offered, tone a hint wary.  
  
Alma nodded. A bit absently, his eyes wandered to some supplies that needed to be put back in the workshop area of the store. “I can go take these back,” Alma said, as he picked up the box of supplies.  
  
Tiedoll again held a curious look in his eyes, not missing the odd way Alma appeared to be avoiding something. But, he again refrained from pressing, and instead opted to let Alma take the things back with no interference.  
  
Somewhat swiftly, Alma left the front of the shop, hearing a customer address Tiedoll as he did so. That was good – it meant Tiedoll would be distracted for a few minutes.  
  
Alma placed the box down on the workshop table once alone in the back room, and exhaled. He closed his eyes briefly as he took a small breath, then re-opened them as he glanced around the room. As his eyes wandered to the door leading back out to the front part of the store, a small piece of Alma felt guilty; he didn’t have a good reason to avoid Tiedoll, but that was essentially what he was doing.  
  
He shook his head, and Alma started to put the contents of the box away. It was a nice distraction, but not prominent enough that Alma couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering.  
  
It shouldn’t have been hard to ask Tiedoll about an apprenticeship. Alma didn’t even understand why he kept shutting down about it; Tiedoll was kind, and Alma didn’t think Tiedoll would react poorly to such an inquiry. Logically, it was a perfectly acceptable question, too.  
  
But, what if Tiedoll said _no_? Regardless of the reason, Alma could feel himself cringe at the potential rejection. Just because Tiedoll might have thought Alma had some decent skills didn’t guarantee that he would _want_ Alma as an apprentice. And the thought of being unwanted was painful, and something Alma didn’t want to risk feeling. He had felt that way more than enough times in his life already.  
  
Deep down, there was a sting. Alma tried to re-focus on the task at hand though, as he fought the trickle of memories that threatened to invade his consciousness.  
  
_‘Don’t,’_ Alma tried to warn himself. _‘Don’t think about it.’_  
  
The memories came, though. Like thorny, prickling tendrils, the memories seeped quietly into the forefront of Alma’s mind. Being brushed aside. Being constantly looked over by potential families that came to the orphanage. It wasn’t uncommon for children to remain there until they were eighteen, but the fact remained: no one had ever wanted Alma, for whatever reason. No one had wanted to keep him around.  
  
For all Alma knew, his biological family might have felt that too.  
  
Another sigh, and Alma glanced into the box. He was near done with his task already, and would need to go back up to the front – something he usually would be looking forward to. But, his thoughts had spiraled, and Alma’s mood felt off. He hoped Tiedoll wouldn’t notice.  
  
_Tick.  
  
_Alma blinked. Like the day before, he thought he had heard something. It was a small sound, but again rang in his ears like a bell of strange, yet oddly familiar chime. There was a faint pull, and before he realized what he was doing, Alma glanced around, as though searching for the source of the noise.  
  
But, like before, the noise disappeared – its memory lingering, but the experience having dissolved as though it were a fleeting dream.  
  
_‘Weird,’_ Alma thought, unsure of what the sound could have possibly been. It had almost been similar to the tick of a clock, yet something about the particular sound had been _different_. Gentler, and quiet, but distinctive all the same.  
  
Alma placed the box onto a high shelf for storage. He had too much on his mind, and it was probably getting to him –  
  
_Back at the lake. Alma was back at the lake, and it was glimmering, and shining. Like crushed diamonds and opals that bled silver. There was snow on the ground as well, white and glistening, and the earth was painted in the color of moonlight – with snow so white that the shadows were blue.  
  
But, it was light outside; the sun was setting, and the sky was dusky. Gold, pink, and in the far east, violet – everything looked like a painting, and the colors were unnaturally vibrant.  
  
Alma took in a breath. Ice, pine – he could feel them in his lungs, and the air was clear. So clear.  
  
He looked over. By the lake, he could see another person – the same young man he had seen beside the lake before. As the previous time Alma had seen him, the young man wasn’t facing him, and looking down into the lake at something.  
  
_‘Turn this way,’ _Alma thought, though he wished that he could have spoken the words aloud._ ‘Turn this way…I want to see who you are…’ _  
  
For whatever reason, Alma couldn’t say these things. As much as he yearned to, his lips were locked, and his throat tight as though silk ribbons were constricting it.  
  
Alma thus did the next best thing he could do, and walked forward. Silently, he approached the young man from behind, footsteps soundless against the snow.  
  
The young man ahead didn’t move, nor did he make any signs of whether or not he heard Alma approaching. He was incredibly still – the kind of motionless stance that reminded Alma of a sculpture of sorts. Even the long dark ponytail was oddly still, not even swaying against the cool air.  
  
Alma stopped just behind the young man, and again, he found himself unable to speak. Somewhat warily, he reached out, as though to touch the young man’s shoulder.  
  
_Tick. _  
  
Alma froze. That sound again – lulling, and hypnotic. The young man stiffened slightly, evidently having heard it as well, and turned his face slightly. But Alma still couldn’t see, and he reached out to grasp at the young man’s shoulder –  
  
_“Alma?”  
  
Alma jumped a bit, as he snapped out of his daydream. Had he dozed off somewhere? No, he couldn’t have – Alma was still standing, though for a moment he forgot where he was. His mind drew a blank, and it wasn’t until he blinked a few times that Alma suddenly recalled his surroundings.  
  
Tiedoll’s shop. Alma was working at Tiedoll’s shop for the day, and had gone to the back room to put up a few things. Then, he had completely spaced out – as though he had fallen from reality, and into a strange, unexpected dream.  
  
Focus. Alma tried to focus. He noticed he was reaching out, just as he had in the dream, though there was no young man. Instead, Alma was reaching up, and had rested his hand on a small box that was placed on a higher self. However, he had not yet taken it down, as he could feel someone stopping him.  
  
Alma turned, and made eye contact with Tiedoll. There was a somewhat wary look in Tiedoll’s eyes, and the man’s attention briefly flickered up to what Alma had unconsciously reached for. “You may want to be careful,” Tiedoll advised. “I keep some more fragile things put up there.”  
  
Alma stiffened, and quickly retracted his hand. Tiedoll’s voice, although gentle, had retained a notable firmness that was prominent enough to alarm Alma a bit. He didn’t think Tiedoll was angry, but Alma was worried – he shouldn’t have been messing with anything he wasn’t supposed to, and the last thing Alma wanted was for Tiedoll to think him careless.  
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened,” Alma began to apologize, though his words seemed to shake a bit with anxiousness. What if he had broken something? Alma was lucky to avoided such, but the possible outcome seemed to taunt him. Especially with how Alma seemed to have just _blanked_ on reality.  
  
Tiedoll smiled gently. “It’s alright – you didn’t do anything wrong,” He reassured. “Certain people are drawn to certain things.”  
  
The words were sage in nature, and something in Alma’s attention was piqued. He then found himself wondering just what it was he had reached for – but as Alma’s eyes wandered, he realized there was no way to know without taking the box down to look inside.  
  
Tiedoll’s eyes lingered on Alma contemplatively for a bit. “It’s been another long day,” Tiedoll observed, before posing a suggestion. “Why don’t you go ahead and call it a night? You’ve done a lot, and I’ll be closing up soon.”  
  
Alma’s eyes returned to Tiedoll swiftly, and there was a sting in his chest. Despite the suggestion being made kindly, Alma couldn’t ignore the fear that pinched his insides, and the worry that was beginning to fester. Was Tiedoll dismissing him early because he had done something wrong after all?  
  
Alma swallowed. “Um, did you want me to come by tomorrow at all?” He asked.  
  
Tiedoll shook his head. “That’s alright. I won’t be open a full day, with it being Christmas Eve,” He explained. “Besides – you should be enjoying the day. Especially with the evening ahead.”  
  
Alma nodded. He knew what Tiedoll was referring to; every Christmas Eve, the orphanage would have a little party that usually consisted of lighting the holiday tree and a small gift exchange. Since so many toys were old and used, it was the one time of year where the children there could receive gifts, and Mother Superior could do a bit more for the occupants. It was a nice time, and Alma was sure Emilia would be stopping by for a bit as well as she tutored so many of the children there.  
  
However, the dismissal from Tiedoll still rang, and Alma couldn’t ignore the tinge of disappointment in his chest.  
  
It was unclear whether Tiedoll noticed Alma’s downtrodden reaction, but he didn’t comment on it. “Run along, now. It’s already gotten dark outside,” He emphasized.  
  
Alma looked back, and managed a weak smile. “Okay,” He said, as he tried not to let his discouragement show.  
  
Alma went to grab his coat after that, throwing his scarf back on as well as his fingerless gloves. As he did this, Alma noticed that Tiedoll wasn’t leaving the workshop room yet, and looked as though he were waiting for Alma to leave first.  
  
Once again, Alma felt awkward. He wondered if Tiedoll was concerned that Alma might try to touch something again.  
  
Quickly, Alma left, and Tiedoll followed. There was no one else in the shop, and outside Alma could see how black the sky was. _‘It seems darker than normal,’_ Alma realized.  
  
“Be safe getting back,” Tiedoll offered.  
  
Alma turned, and nodded. “Will do,” He said, before mustering up another small smile. “Thanks.”  
  
Alma left after that, heading out the door as the bells on the front wreath jingled behind him. The air was bitingly frigid, and Alma tugged his scarf more tightly around his neck.  
  
He only got a few steps in, before he passed an alley – the one that led behind Tiedoll’s shop. Eyes a bit distant, Alma’s attention lingered on it. It was dark, even with the shock of white snow on the ground, and inside Alma could only hear the faint echo of a breeze.  
  
Abruptly, Alma turned, and started down the alley. It was a decision made on impulse; Alma technically had no reason to venture through there, and should have just gone straight back to the orphanage. As Tiedoll had pointed out, it was getting late, and while Stahlbaum may not have had a lot of crime, it was still never wise to be wandering the streets at night.  
  
Alma wasn’t sure what had overcome him though. Before he knew it, he was down the alley, blue eyes wandering the dark, shadowed way.  
  
It only took a moment for Alma to find what he was looking for. He had only needed a few minutes, but his eyes soon landed on a spot near one of the brick-layered walls: iced over, and covered with frost. As before, there were a few crates and barrels crammed against the space, though by now they were different than the ones Alma remembered sleeping in-between.  
  
Alma stared, and knelt down to look at the space. There was a small frown on his face, and he moved a few of the barrels, re-spacing them so there was a small opening in-between – just large enough a space for a child to sleep in.  
  
_‘It was like that…’_ Alma thought, as he tried to recall the way he had had the space set up.  
  
It was probably a foolish thing to do, to re-set the barrels so they echoed what Alma had placed them as over ten years ago. But, Alma couldn’t help but wonder – he couldn’t help but wonder if…  
  
Alma tried to focus. He tried to concentrate. He could remember those first few days sleeping in the alley ways, moving wherever would seem to be the warmest, and collecting discarded articles of clothing from wherever he could find them. He could remember wandering around, seeing people he did not know and looking at buildings he did not recognize. Nothing had been familiar, and before those initial days, everything was blank.  
  
His name. He had remembered his name, and a few small details: his birthdate, his fear of rats…but nothing else.  
  
And now, Alma _still_ couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember, and like always, there was a hollowness that threatened to swallow him. It burrowed into his heart, and festered like an untreated wound, stinging and itching unpleasantly.  
  
_‘I don’t understand why…’_ Alma though, as the disappointment lingered. He should have known better. He should have known this wouldn’t work. Alma hadn’t remembered anything in years – it was unlikely he would have suddenly been able to now.  
  
It was unlikely, and…  
  
_Darkness. Only darkness. Nothing else but cold, icy darkness.  
  
As though there was nothing. As though he hadn’t even had existed.  
  
_Alma jolted a bit, as he tried to repress the sensation. Instinctively, he brought his hand up to his chest as he clutched at his scarf, the wool thick and slightly damp from the snowy kiss of frost. His hand trembled slightly, partly from the cold, and partly from something more intrinsic.  
  
It wasn’t worth it.  
  
Standing, Alma attempted to ignore the sense of defeat he felt. He tried to swallow it down, and kicked at the snow gently.  
  
There were no memories Alma had. And if he had ever had them, they were long gone. He needed to accept that. He needed to stop searching for something that wasn’t there.  
  
_‘Just give up already,’_ A voice from inside scolded, tired and worn. _‘Just stop…’  
  
_Before Alma’s thoughts could spiral any further, he turned away, and rushed back out of the alley. He didn’t want to be there anymore, and he didn’t want so spend anymore time freezing in the cold staring at some old wall and a few crates. He didn’t want to keep hurting himself that way.  
  
_‘Go,’_ He told himself. _‘Go!’_  
  
Alma left after that, leaving onto the main road guided by the faint glow of the streetlamps. He left in a hurry, not chancing any glances back for fear of tempting himself to remain any longer.  
  
As he left, he neglected to notice Tiedoll though, and how the man had been outside the front door of the shop, watching as Alma ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn’t manage to update this (because ahaha I’ve been a dead person all weekend XD), but I really wanted to get it posted. >.< I think I’m just eager to get chapters 5 and 6 up, because that’s where....magical things start happening. XD So the genre shift will come, and hopefully this buildup will be worth it. ;__;
> 
> There is more foreshadowing in this chapter, and the most I can give without spoiling anything is that a lot of what happens in this chapter has a level of intent or meaning. Dreams are sort of the route I’ve gone to try to better migrate into the fantasy shift (because it’ll definitely be jarring - or at least, it felt that way to me? I’m working to try to make the transition as smooth as I can), and they’re really significant. They’re in many ways a nod to both the past and future in this story, as well as how Alma will eventually play into it.
> 
> And Alma is...always really interesting to write. It’s interesting to put him into different AUs, and see the constants and changes in his characterization that come out of the plots, but here I’ve really gotten into it. There’s something of an identity issue with him not really knowing his own origin, and also a struggle with confidence (which, I think comes from being in a situation where...he didn’t feel wanted? Even though he has friends in this AU, there’s something painful about being looked over constantly). I think it’s for that reason Alma tends to take things more personally than he should; he’s a very sensitive character, even in canon, and here it’s no different. He really takes things hard, and even though Tiedoll didn’t mean anything bad by dismissing Alma early, Alma definitely took it in a poor way. >.< (But mmmm there /is/ the question of what Alma was reaching for >.>)
> 
> The next chapter will be a bit more buildup, but following that, there will be some more plot similarities to the Nutcracker story. I’ve definitely been doing my own spin on things, especially with Alma’s character, but I’m hoping it turns out okay. X3
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated - it always helps to know what others are thinking! (I still am on Tumblr, buuuut tomorrow is the 17th, so we’ll how things go with the new terms on there. >.>)


	4. The Nightmare Beneath the Clock

It was late when Alma returned to the orphanage. Despite having rushed away from the alley, Alma had more or less taken his time walking back. Even the cold had not been enough to push him into more of a hurry, as the air nipped and pricked at any exposed flesh. Alma had needed to clear his head though; he felt turned around, and his emotions were still muddled and tumultuous. He hadn’t wanted to return to the orphanage in such a state – not when he would possibly run into others.  
  
By the time he made it back, Alma felt composed enough. He glanced toward the building, and noticed that a few windows were lit – though many were dark, indicating that most of the occupants were already in bed. With this in mind, Alma was quiet as he went inside, and careful not to cause too much of a ruckus.  
  
As anticipated, Alma didn’t hear anyone when he first walked into the main hall – which was dark, and unlit. He glanced up the stairs, and listened; everyone was probably asleep already, given how quiet it was.  
  
Alma slid off his coat to hang it on a nearby rack. As he did this, he could hear a few floorboards creak, and looked up just to see a woman walking down the hall – who Alma recognized as Mother Superior. She was dressed in monastic attire, a bit aged and wore glasses. In her hand, she was holding a small candle to allow for some light, and she quickly noticed Alma down the hall.  
  
“I was wondering where you were – it was getting so late out,” Mother Superior said. Her tone held a hint of concern as she spoke, which carried a maternal edge. “Did something happen? I recall you were helping Herr Tiedoll today at his shop.”  
  
Alma shook his head. “Ah, no – I ended up going for a walk after I got done there,” He said, before offering an apologetic look to Mother Superior. “Sorry – I know I probably should have come back sooner.”  
  
“It’s alright, but you shouldn’t be out for too long in this cold. You’ll give yourself a fever if you’re not careful,” Mother Superior admonished gently. “I can heat up some tea if you’d like to warm up with any. I made a pot not too long ago while we were putting everyone to bed.”  
  
“I’m okay,” Alma said. He smiled in appreciation. “I’ll probably just go to sleep soon. I didn’t realize I was out that long.”  
  
“Were you planning on doing any more work tomorrow?” Mother Superior asked, more out of innocent curiosity.  
  
Alma paused. His mind briefly flashed back to earlier at the shop, and how Tiedoll had dismissed Alma early – while then turning down Alma’s offer to help the next day, if needed. Although he was likely reading into it too much, Alma still felt rather sensitive over the incident, and couldn’t help but think what caused it was him crossing some boundary he hadn’t been aware of.  
  
A bit stiffly, Alma answered. “No…I don’t really have anything lined up, and Tiedoll said he didn’t need me to come in,” Alma said. He looked at Mother Superior, eyes inquiring. “Did you need me to help with anything?”  
  
Mother Superior shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re going to be able to actually enjoy the holiday,” She said warmly. “I was only going to ask that if you were planning on seeing him to ask him about the grandfather clock we have…it’s been acting a bit strange this evening.”  
  
Alma blinked, somewhat surprised. The grandfather clock was in the main parlor downstairs, right near where the Christmas tree had been put up. It had been given as a gift to the orphanage by Tiedoll years ago, and had never had any issues functioning before.  
  
“Do you want me to look at it?” Alma offered. “I know I don’t usually work with clocks, but I could see if it’s anything minor.”  
  
Mother Superior thought, and nodded. “That actually would be really helpful. If it’s something easily fixable, it would spare a lot of trouble.”  
  
“I can look at it now – I’m still pretty awake,” Alma said, as he grinned. “Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
They moved from the hall after that, and walked to where the parlor was. It was one of the larger rooms in the building, next to the kitchen and dining room. The parlor was used usually for entertainment purposes or the few times any sort of special event took place, donning some furniture for sitting and a fireplace to keep warm. Some garland and smaller ornaments were decorating the top of the mantle, with several stockings placed on the wall beside it.  
  
The grandfather clock was a bit farther from the fireplace, adjacent to where the Christmas tree had been put up. The tree was not yet lit, with the candles remaining untouched until Christmas Eve; however, even in the darkness Alma could see the faint glittering of ornaments. Silver, gold, and red glinted against evergreen, and the blanket of night could not repress its splendor.  
  
Mother Superior placed the candle she had been carrying on an end table, and lit one of the lamps to better illuminate the parlor. There was a warm glow, allowing for Alma to better see, and he walked over to where the grandfather clock was.  
  
“What’s wrong with it?” He asked, as he glanced over the clock. It was tall – taller than Alma, and sturdy in its build. The wood was a deep shade of black walnut, richly stained and smoothed to perfection. There was not a knick or scuff anywhere to be seen, with the gears and clock’s pendulum as freshly-polished looking as ever, gold and vibrant. The edges of the clock were intricately carved as well, with spirals and ribbing all along the border.   
  
What stood out most though, was the top of the clock. Above the overlay and in-between the split pediment, there was a wooden owl. It was also carved of walnut, but done in such immaculate detail that it had a shocking level of realism. The feathers were tipped in a gold alloy, and the eyes were inlaid with glass, causing them to appear strangely life-like. Alma could recall actually being a bit nervous around the owl when he had been younger; occasionally, he had thought it were alive and watching him.  
  
Mother Superior walked over to the clock. “The pendulum isn’t quite moving right. It occasionally slows, and I’m worried it’ll offset the clock hands. It’s already a few minutes behind the actual time.”  
  
“It probably got stuck on something…” Alma said, as he opened the lower door to get a better look at where the pendulum was.  
  
A small frown appeared on Mother Superior’s face. “Hopefully it’s nothing serious. But if it is, don’t stay up too late troubling yourself over it. I’m sure Herr Tiedoll would be able to help if I speak with him.”  
  
Alma turned to Mother Superior. He had knelt down in front of the grandfather clock, having already been looking pendulum lyre and cables were showing from the inlay opening. “I’ll just look at it for a bit. If it seems like something major, I can let you know,” He said, before turned back to look at the lower portion of the clock. As Alma did this, his expression flickered with a flummoxed look, and a hint of surprise appeared in his eyes.  
  
Mother Superior noticed, and took a step closer. “Is something wrong?” She asked, a bit concerned.  
  
Alma shook his head, quickly discarding the surprise from his face. However, a curious look in his eyes remained. “No, nothing’s wrong,” He said, as he looked closely into the lower part of the clock. “But…it’s just sort of strange. It looks like a door?”  
  
Mother Superior brought the candle over, allowing for a bit more light to see. As Alma had indicated, there was a door: small, and behind the pendulum bob. It was intricately designed, as the rest of the block, with gold inlay in the dark wood – but, the door was doll-sized, and looked as though it would be the door to a compartment of sorts.  
  
“Herr Tiedoll really puts such work into everything. It’s really incredible,” Mother Superior said, somewhat in awe as she noticed the skilled craftsmanship.  
  
Alma didn’t argue; the door was beautifully done. But, when Alma tried to open to see if it led to anymore gears or cords, it wouldn’t move. “It doesn’t open though – that’s odd,” He said, feeling a bit bewildered. Alma wasn’t sure why such effort would have been placed into a door that was hidden from view – especially when it didn’t appear to function properly.  
  
“Maybe you can ask the next time you see Herr Tiedoll,” Mother Superior suggested. “Knowing him, it was likely an artistic decision.”  
  
“Right,” Alma said, as a small smile appeared on his face. He returned his focus back to the clock. “If it’s okay, I’ll just look at it a few more minutes? I’ll be sure to go to bed soon.”  
  
Mother Superior paused, then spoke. “Alright – but make sure you get to sleep soon, dear. Tomorrow will be a busy day.”  
  
Alma nodded, and Mother Superior left the parlor after that. The lamp had been left on, allowing for Alma to still see, and a small, warm glow illuminated the space.  
  
Alma returned his attention back to the clock – specifically, the small, doll-sized door hidden behind the pendulum bob. Alma’s eyes locked on the object, and he carefully reached in to place his hand over the door.  
  
_‘That’s so bizarre…there are hinges?’_ He thought, as he felt the small ridges along the edge of the door. Again, Alma tried to open it – but it wouldn’t budge, and seemed to be cemented into the wall.  
  
Alma pulled himself back, and glanced around the side of the clock. Because of its weight, he wouldn’t be able to move it by himself to look at the back. But considering the width, he couldn’t imagine what it was the door would have been concealing – some gears perhaps, but nothing Alma could imagine would warrant it being _locked_.  
  
A small, defeated pout appeared on Alma’s face. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, as he looked at the grandfather clock. There wasn’t much he could do regarding the door without risking breaking anything, and from what he could see, there didn’t appear to be anything wrong with how the gears and cords that were visible were functioning. _‘There’s not much I can do at this point…’_  
  
Alma sighed. He would just have to let Mother Superior know he hadn’t been able to figure out what was wrong in the morning.  
  
Crossing his legs, Alma didn’t get up just yet. While he did feel worn out, he couldn’t say he was sleepy – not yet, at least. Moving his gaze, Alma’s eyes landed on the Christmas tree. The warm light of the lamp illuminated the ornaments and decorations faintly, causing a few glittering sparkles to be visible.  
  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve. Alma’s _last_ Christmas Eve at the orphanage.  
  
Alma took a breath. Enjoy it. He needed to enjoy it while he could – it would only be a waste if he allowed himself to worry, and to focus on the time-sensitive nature of it all.  
  
However, there was a part of Alma that couldn’t help but worry. Because at the end of the day, he still didn’t know where he would go when it all ended. He didn’t know where.  
  
And it bothered him.  
  


* * *

  
_  
_ Ding. _  
  
The chime of the clock was loud, and startling. Alma awoke with a jolt, as the strike of the grandfather clock rang in his ears. He rubbed his eye, and looked around. To his surprise, Alma was in the parlor. The lamplight was out though, and the room dark.  
  
Alma shifted. His body felt a bit stiff, and he realized that he had fallen asleep on the sofa. He wasn’t sure when; he remembered looking at the grandfather clock for Mother Superior, since the pendulum wasn’t swinging properly. But, Alma hadn’t been able to determine what was wrong, and after that he had ended up staying downstairs a bit longer.  
  
_‘I guess I dozed off…’ _Alma thought, as he looked at the clock. It had rung a few more times, and he could see both hands on the twelve: midnight.  
  
“At least it’s chiming,” Alma murmured, as he got up from the sofa. He walked back over to the grandfather clock, and glanced up. As always, the owl was staring down, glass eyes sharp and piercing.  
  
Alma looked away, and opened the lower door. He knelt down again, wondering if anything had changed since he had last looked at it. Maybe the earlier malfunctioning had been a fluke, and now the pendulum was working again.  
  
It was still though. Alma frowned, and reached back. As he felt some of the cords and weights, his hand eventually passed over the small door in the back, and he froze. Alma had almost forgotten about it.  
  
Without the light, it was a bit of a challenge to see. But Alma could feel the hinges, and his fingers eventually found the latch to pull the door out. He tugged, and just as before, the door wouldn’t budge.  
  
_‘Why are you locked?’ _Alma wondered, as he tried to imagine what could possibly have been hidden in the compartment behind the door. Nothing of value, surely? It wouldn’t make sense for Tiedoll to have placed anything for safekeeping in there – not when he had given the clock away.  
  
Faintly, there was a small scratching noise. Alma stilled, listening. It was a small sound, but as he listened he could hear the scratching continue.  
  
Within seconds, Alma realized that it was coming from behind the door.  
  
A bit warily, Alma tapped at the door with his finger. More scratching could be heard, as though somewhere were trapped on the other side of the door, and attempting to claw its way out.  
  
_Click. _  
  
Alma froze a bit, as he heard the sound. In the darkness, he could see the glint of polished wood move, and realized that the door had opened. Additionally, the scratching stopped.  
  
Alma watched. He peered into the darkness, and could see where the door had cracked. Nothing came out.  
  
Suddenly, his heartbeat seemed to increase, and he felt an unexpected wave of nervousness. Alma didn’t know why though, and despite the wary unease, he found himself cautiously reaching forward, as he pulled the doll-sized door open.  
  
There was a prompt squeal, and a high-pitched hiss. Alma only had a second to react before he caught a glimpse of ugly red eyes, just as a pair of sharp, small teeth sank into his hand.  
  
Alma cried out, as he swiftly retracted his hand. It stung and throbbed, and as Alma gripped it, he could feel the puncture wounds burn. Alma moved his grasp though, bringing up his hand so he could see the damage done.  
  
Immediately, Alma felt the color drain from his face.   
  
Wood grain. There was wood grain beginning to spread from the palm of his hand where he had been bitten. Hard, stiff, smooth wood – no longer soft flesh, no longer his. A hand that was quickly turning to wood.  
  
Alma panicked. Whatever was happening was spreading, and he didn’t know how to stop it –   
  
More shrill chattering, squeaking and hissing. Suddenly, Alma knew what it was that had bit him: a rat. A rat had bitten him, and it sounded like there were more of them to come.  
  
Without any delay, Alma reached back in to slam the small door shut. However, he could feel the rats on the other side, clawing and hissing as they tried to get out. They pushed and shoved, somehow emitting more strength than Alma was ready to handle.   
  
_‘Stop,’ _Alma wanted to shout._ ‘Stop – don’t come out!’ _  
  
The rats didn’t stop trying though. They didn’t stop, and only fought harder. Loudly, Alma could hear the wood of the door crack, as it began to fracture against his hands – one still flesh, and the other now wooden.   
  
The wooden hand proved to be Alma’s downfall, as he was beginning to lose feeling in it. As this occurred, his arm unexpectedly gave out, and the small door burst open as a whole group of rats began to run out – ten, twenty. There were far too many, and they were running _everywhere. _  
  
Panic. Alma was panicking. He had never seen so many rats, and they were clawing, and hissing. Scratching and biting.  
  
_“ _Make it stop,” Alma started to beg – though to whom, he had no idea. “Someone make it stop-!”_  
  
“ _Stop!”_ Alma shouted, as he sat upright suddenly. His breathing was heavy, and his pulse pounding in his ears; his skin was also damp with sweat, and his flesh clammy.  
  
Parlor. Sofa. Alma looked around, and saw he was downstairs. He was still in the parlor, and the lamplight was on.  
  
He trembled, chest shaking as he tried to steady his breaths. Alma’s heartbeat was still racing from the adrenaline, and his mind was trying to register the change in environment.  
  
_‘A nightmare,’_ Alma realized, as his breaths started to even out. _‘It…it was just a nightmare…’_  
  
The nightmare lingered clearly though, and vividly Alma recalled the experience. He could still remember the rat biting him.  
  
Nervously, Alma looked at his hand – thankfully without a mark, and completely normal.  
  
Relief overtook him. Alma’s eyes warily moved to the grandfather clock. The hands of the clock read just a few moments after midnight, which meant Alma must have dozed off for a solid hour and a half at least. He shook his head, and stood, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the parlor and wanting to get into his own bed, under the covers as though they would somehow keep him safe. It was a childish reaction, but one that Alma had no qualms caving into.  
  
Turning off the lamp, Alma hurried out of the parlor. He tried to be quiet as he walked up the stairs, though the steps creaked loudly beneath his weigh; the volume was emphasized by the silence of the whole building, making Alma wince. He didn’t want to accidentally wake anyone up – not when he should have already been well asleep in his own bed. Fortunately, Alma was able to make it to his room without disturbing anyone, and crept in quietly.  
  
Alma glanced around. The room was small, as all the bedrooms were – which was only highlighted considering more than one would always share a space. In this case, it was only two boys Alma was sharing a room with: Timothy, and a twelve-year-old, Jan. There were two bunk beds, with Alma and Timothy both using the bottom beds. Jan was in the bed above Timothy, and the bed above Alma was unoccupied. Before, it had belonged to a boy named Leo, but he had been adopted a month prior.  
  
Hearing both Timothy and Jan asleep, Alma quietly changed into his nightclothes before crawling into bed.  
  
“Pssst.”  
  
The whisper startled Alma, and he glanced over, just as he had settled under the covers. When he looked, he could see Timothy, propped on his elbow as he peered over at Alma.  
  
“Where’ve you been?” Timothy whispered. “Were you out super late or something?”  
  
Alma shook his head. “No – I fell asleep downstairs by accident,” He answered. “Why are you still awake?”  
  
“I was waiting to see when you’d come back,” Timothy answered, with a small shrug. “I wanted to ask if you got to see any cool new toys at the shop.”  
  
Despite the terrible excuse, Alma couldn’t help but smile. “You shouldn’t have waited up – I could have told you in the morning,” He noted.  
  
“So did you get to see any? Did you get to bring any back with you?” Timothy pressed, voice growing impatient with eagerness.  
  
Alma laughed quietly. “There are always interesting things there. But no, I didn’t bring any back,” He said, eyes holding a small spark. “You’ll have something to open under the tree tomorrow though.”  
  
Timothy grinned. “Yeah, I hope it’s one of those toys soldiers. You know like with one of those guns? Then it can go _pow, pow_!”  
  
There was a shift of movement in the top bunk above Timothy, and Alma brought a finger to his lips. “Sh. You’re going to wake Jan up.”  
  
“Jan can sleep through anything,” Timothy brushed off. “Anyways, I’m too _excited_! Did Tiedoll say if he’s stopping by this year? He came last year and it was great!”  
  
Alma paused, and thought. He hadn’t thought to ask Tiedoll earlier, but in retrospective he should have; Tiedoll in the past had stopped by the orphanage from time to time, and sometimes would come by for the Christmas Eve party. However, Alma had been so caught up in helping out at the shop that the topic hadn’t come to mind. Especially near the end, when Alma had left for the evening.  
  
“Um, I didn’t ask…” Alma admitted, as he looked at Timothy apologetically. “I’m sorry – I should have remembered to.”  
  
“That’s okay. I’m sure he will,” Timothy said, tone nonchalant. “I mean, he probably will since it’ll be…”  
  
The boy stopped, trailing off with his words. Alma didn’t need Timothy to finish though, because he already knew what the younger boy had been readying to say: _Since it’ll be your last Christmas here._  
  
Alma moved a bit, resting on his side. “Yeah…maybe.”  
  
Timothy’s face scrunched up, as he turned so he was lying on his back. “I don’t get why you can’t just stay here…it’s so lame.”  
  
Alma shrugged. “It’s a policy. The orphanage doesn’t receive funding to help cover who isn’t a minor, and even if I work to cover it the space needs to go to if they have any other kids come in…”  
  
“Ugh, that means I’m just going to get _another_ roommate. It’ll be bad enough when they put someone in Leo’s old spot…I hope they’re not some stiff.”  
  
“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Alma said, smiling softly.  
  
There was more movement on the top bunk, and a sleep voice spoke. “Mmph, why are you guys awake…?” Jan asked, still sounding as though he were only half-conscious.  
  
”Sorry, Jan – we’re going to sleep now,” Alma apologized. He looked back at Timothy, and smiled as a small glint remained in his eyes. “Better go to bed.”  
  
“Ugh, it’s going to be hard falling asleep…” Timothy mumbled.  
  
“You’ll manage,” Alma reassured, before pulling the thin covers over his body. “Night.”  
  
The room was quiet after that. Despite Timothy’s earlier resolve that he wouldn’t able to sleep, Alma could soon hear the other boy snoring in addition to Jan. Alma closed his eyes, as he also tried to sleep.  
  
_Scratch, scratch._  
  
Alma’s eyes opened, and his mind became alert. Distantly, he had heard something – something coming from the wall, small and itching from the cracks and crevices.  
  
_Scratch, scratch._  
  
Scratching. What was scratching? It sounded like small claws trying to make their way out into the open.   
  
Abruptly, Alma recalled the nightmare. He felt a small shudder, and glanced around the room uneasily. It was silent though, and the scratching seemed to have stopped.  
  
Alma inhaled softly, and rested his head back onto the pillow. Nothing. It was nothing, and he was probably just tired, and still a it rattled from the nightmare. That was all it was.  
  
Alma attempted to tell himself this. But as he drifted off to sleep, he thought he could hear the faint sound of something scratching from behind the walls.  
  


* * *

  
  
Scratch, scratch.  
  
_There was the scratching again, faint as it echoed in Alma’s ears. He swallowed, and looked around. It was dark, and he didn’t know where he was.  
  
_Scratch, scratch. _  
  
Louder. The scratching was louder, and Alma was afraid. Was it the rats? They always liked to creep into Alma’s dreams, for whatever reason choosing him to torment. He didn’t know why – he’d dreamt of them for as long as he could remember. He had been afraid for as long as he could remember.  
  
Wake up. He needed to wake up, before they found him –   
  
There was the sound of something sharp swinging through the air – a blade. Following it was the shrill screeches and cries of something dying.   
  
Alma shivered, and closed his eyes. Rats. There were rats, and they were _screaming _–  
  
Silence.  
  
Alma kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t hear the rats anymore, but he was still too afraid to open his eyes. Were they just hiding, and waiting for Alma to let his guard down? Were they still there, creeping in the shadows, and watching from afar? Alma didn’t know, and he didn’t want to look. He couldn’t look.  
  
Softly, Alma could hear footsteps. They were steady and even, but still he didn’t open his eyes. Heart pounding nervously, Alma kept them shut tight, muscles tense and rigid.  
  
The footsteps stopped. Alma still kept his eyes closed, face turned away from whatever – whoever – it was.  
  
Gently, someone took Alma’s hands. The touch was warm, but Alma was still unnerved, and bit the inside of his cheek anxiously. “Don’t-“ He started to say, voice shaky.  
  
A tender squeeze grasped at Alma’s hands. “It’s alright,” A voice reassured. Deep, calm. “They’re gone now. The rats are gone.”  
  
Alma stilled. The voice was soothing, and caused a wave of calm to befall him. Hesitantly, Alma opened his eyes, though his gaze was still somewhat averted, and he wasn’t looking at the person directly.  
  
Another small squeeze. “You’re safe now. They won’t come back.”  
  
Alma nodded, motion a tad weak. He felt the warmth of the stranger’s hands though, which was comforting and reassuring. Even a little protective. Carefully, Alma chanced a glance, and moved his eyes to face that of the stranger’s –   
  
_Alma opened his eyes. Daylight spilled through the window, signifying morning. The room was quiet, and Alma shifted; he looked over, and could see both Timothy and Jan were still asleep.  
  
His room. He was in his room, and it had only been a dream.  
  
_‘Just another dream…’_ Alma thought. A nightmare at first, and then a dream.   
  
Rolling onto his back, Alma stared upward. As he did this, his thoughts returned to the stranger in his dream, and the stranger who had spoken to him so softly.  
  
_“They’re gone now. The rats are gone.”_  
  
Alma’s heart flipped, and warmed as he thought of the voice. The words replayed clearly in Alma’s ears, and with a pang in his chest, he found himself wishing that he could hear them again.  
  
_“You’re safe now. They won’t come back.”_  
  
Warmth. Security. The words had been so tenderly spoken – Alma couldn’t recall anyone ever speaking to him like that before. No one had ever made him feel that way before.  
  
Alma wished. He _wished_ he could have heard that voice again, and he wished he could have seen who it was that had spoken to him.  
  
But, it had only been a dream. The stranger had been but a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a bit of a shorter chapter (though, they start to get a lot longer after this one). Again, it’s more buildup, but I wanted to introduce the grandfather clock here, since it’s pretty significant in the next few chapters.
> 
> If you’ve read the original Nutcracker or even seen any ballet adaptions, you probably already know the grandfather clock tends to be key with leading into the events that take place. The door is an added element I’m using, which has its own purpose, but the owl is more a nod to the original story (which, I’ve been using owls in a lot of Tiedoll’s clocks XD). Owls seem to be associated with Drosselmeyer in the original story, and admittedly, I never thought much on why at first. But, owls tend to be that guide to the “otherworld” or link to the supernatural, so it really is fitting. Also, owls are usually enemies to rodents so...that fits for certain.
> 
> As for the nightmare Alma has, I sort of was inspired from a live-action, narrated Nutcracker adaptation I saw years ago. It was sort of similar where the main character, Clara/Marie, has a nightmare where she gets bitten by a rat and “cursed” after, which was supposed to be a version of the Princess Pirlipat story Drosselmeyer tells Marie in the original tale. Long story short, that scene terrified the hell out of me as a kid and to this day I’m not sure if I could watch it because for some reason it just left a mark on me. (But I wanted to use the inspiration here? It just was more foreshadowing opportunity, and I wanted to touch more on Alma’s fear of rats - which, /is/ present for a reason.)
> 
> Also, we get a glimpse of...this stranger Alma keeps dreaming of? (*cough*) So mmmm more buildup there. XD
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this chapter! I actually will be aiming to post the next one by/before Christmas Eve, so a little earlier. (More so because the chapter takes place then. X3)
> 
> Feedback welcomed as always! <3


	5. The Christmas Eve Party

There was an excitable energy in the air the next day. The children at the orphanage were particularly rampant, with the younger ones eagerly squealing and laughing as the festivity took hold in the air. Some of the sisters who helped to run the orphanage were even in brighter spirits, despite the chaos and playful mischief some of the children were engaging in.  
  
If anyone was somewhat turned around, it was Mother Superior. She usually was able to keep her head on straight; running an orphanage required it. However, the month had sped by more quickly than she was ready for, what with the holidays approaching. With it already nearing the end of the month, it had come to her attention that not everything had been managed like usual – including the rent bill for the space the orphanage was using, as well as several documents.  
  
Sighing, Mother Superior got up from her desk and left the study. It was where she kept business things in order, but somehow, some things had bypassed her knowledge. It couldn’t be helped now; Mother Superior knew she would need to act quickly to get everything sent out. If she were lucky, she would be able to make it to the post office before they closed early for the day.  
  
As Mother Superior exited into the hall, several children ran by, laughing merrily, as one of them clutched a jump rope. “Thank you, Alma!” They called.  
  
Alma poked his head out into the hall. “Try not to be so rough with it next time!”  
  
Mother Superior walked over to where Alma was. “Did they break something again?” She asked, though her tone was lighter, and a small smile played at her lips.  
  
“Just the jump rope handle, but it was an easy fix,” Alma said. He then noticed the envelopes Mother Superior was holding, and looked at her curiously. “Did you have to go somewhere today?”  
  
Mother Superior nodded. “Yes, not all of these got mailed out it seems…I’m going to see if I can get to the post office before they close for the holiday.”  
  
“Oh, do you want me to take them?” Alma offered. “I’m not doing anything now.”  
  
Mother Superior thought, then nodded as she gave an appreciative smile. “That’d be very helpful – thank you,” She said, as she handed Alma the envelopes. “They already have postage, and just need to be dropped off. I was also going to stop be Herr Tiedoll’s shop – if he was still around, I just wanted to let him know about the clock. I know he’ll likely be busy the next few days though.”  
  
“I can stop by to let him know,” Alma said. The post office was not too far from Tiedoll’s shop, so it wouldn’t be a long errand. “I’ll head out now.”  
  
Alma left after that, grabbing his scarf and coat as he ventured outside. Once again, the sky was a shocking blue and cloudless, and the snow on the ground was so white it was almost blinding. Alma had to blink a few times, eyes adjusting to the brightness of winter, and the sound of people chattering and bells ringing filled his ears. He hurried along though, not wanting to miss getting to the post office. Alma wasn’t sure when it would close, but he knew it was bound to close early given it was Christmas Eve.  
  
The streets were busy, mostly consisting of children playing and people socializing. There was a carefree merriment in the air, with a constant exchange of “Merry Christmas” and “Happy Holidays” being tossed from person to person. A few of the greetings were even directed at Alma, to which he smiled and responded cheerfully.  
  
But, at some point Alma got a bit distracted. He had turned, returning a greeting to someone he was passing along the streets, but had not been watching where he was going. As a result, Alma gently collided with someone, dropping the envelopes as they fluttered to the ground.  
  
“Oh, sorry!” Alma apologized, knowing that he hadn’t been paying attention like he should have.  
  
“That’s alright,” A smooth voice replied.  
  
It was deep, and somewhat velvety – not a voice Alma recognized at all. Alma looked, finally making eye contact with who he had run into. It was a man he had never seen before, who looked as though he were somewhere in his mid-twenties at least. Possibly even a bit older. He was tall, and had pale skin that seemed a bit too colorless, and it contrasted starkly against his thick curls of dark hair that had been pulled back; he also wore a dark waistcoat, and looked as though he must have been from at least an upper middle class background.  
  
Realizing he was staring, Alma made a move to pick up the envelopes. The man acted first though, reaching down to grab them. He brushed off some of the snow on the envelopes, before handing them to Alma. “They should be fine – the snow only dampened the corners.”  
  
Alma blinked, and nodded. “Um, thank you,” He said as he took the envelopes back. He was relieved that no damage had been done; it would have been terrible for them to get wet from falling into the snow.  
  
The man smiled, eyes dark and inky as they gleamed. “No problem,” He said, teeth white as he grinned. “Be careful not to drop them again.”  
  
Another nod from Alma, and the man walked off after that. Alma watched, eyes rather curious; he had never seen the man in Stahlbaum before. Which, Alma couldn’t have known _everyone_ – but the man was so distinctive, and carried a strange air about him. It was almost unsettling, and left Alma feeling a bit off.  
  
Alma shook his head, and continued on his way to the post office.  
  
The post office was a small building connected to a general store. It was old, having been there since the town was founded years ago. People were crowded in, all trying to send last minute letters and packages; Alma had to carefully sneak his way through. He was lucky Mother Superior already had postage for the envelopes, since he was just able to drop them off at the front to be sent off.  
  
Alma left after, navigating his way back out of the store. He was glad to have made it out, and had almost started to feel a little claustrophobic in the space.  
  
From there, Alma continued on. The town square was just a few blocks away, and also filled with people, and he spotted Tiedoll’s shop as soon as he entered into the space. Walking over, Alma could see the sign still read _open_ in the window, and walked in.  
  
The shop was quiet, and at first Alma didn’t see anyone. Admittedly, he was somewhat surprised; he had expected the store to be busy, but perhaps everyone had finished gift shopping already.  
  
Alma walked over to the counter, and glanced around. His eyes moved to some of the clocks hanging on the walls. As Alma looked, he noticed that quite a few of them had birds – namely owls. _‘I wonder why Tiedoll uses owls so much…’_ Alma thought, somewhat curious. Perhaps it was some sort of artist trademark or something.  
  
The door to the back room opened, and Tiedoll came out. When he saw Alma, he smiled in greeting. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” He said amiably.  
  
Alma smiled, though there was a small hesitancy, as he suddenly recalled the previous night. The experience had left him feeling oddly self-conscious, and Alma wanted to scold himself for still feeling so impacted by it. Trying to ignore the sensation, Alma responded, “I was running an errand for Mother Superior.”  
  
“Everything’s alright I hope?” Tiedoll asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Alma said, with a nod. But, he then remembered the grandfather clock – as well as the nightmare. A small, cold feeling befell Alma, but again, he tried not to let it get to him. “Ah, though she wanted me to ask you about the grandfather clock…the one you gave the orphanage? The pendulum doesn’t seem to be working properly…”  
  
Tiedoll looked a tad surprised. “Oh? Must need a little look at is all,” He said, not appearing too put-off by the information. “I was planning on stopping by this evening – I can always look at it then.”  
  
Alma’s eyes brightened a bit. “Really? I should have asked yesterday – Timothy was wondering if you were coming by. I think he’s hoping for extra presents.”  
  
Tiedoll chuckled. “There are a few things I wanted to bring.”  
  
Alma’s interest piqued at this, and he opened his mouth to ask. At that moment, the bells at the front door jingled though, signifying someone coming inside.  
  
Alma turned, and immediately felt a bit caught off guard. When he looked, he saw it was the man he had run into earlier.  
  
Tiedoll addressed the man. “Is there anything I can help you find?” He asked.  
  
Alma glanced back at Tiedoll. He noticed that while Tiedoll’s tone had been polite, it had been a bit cooler, and not quite as warm as normal. It struck Alma as odd; had he imagined it? At first, Alma thought that he might have, but when he looked closely, he could see Tiedol’s expression was more reserved as well.  
  
The man smiled. “Perhaps. I was looking for something for a family member,” He responded. His words fell from his lips like satin, fluid and languid – an interesting blend of formal, and conversational. “It’s sort of a one of a kind object. I heard you might be carrying it.”  
  
Tiedoll took in a small breath, but remained collected. “I’m not certain if I have such an item – but you are allowed to browse in case anything catches your eye.”  
  
The man’s eyes gleamed, and he glanced around the shop. As he did this, Alma couldn’t help but notice how strangely out of place the man seemed; he was so colorless with his dark hair and waistcoat, and seemed to contrast against the vibrancy of the clocks and inventive toys. In some ways, the sight reminded Alma of a jigsaw puzzle, where one might have tried to fit in an incorrect piece by mistake.  
  
Making eye contact with Tiedoll, the man posed a question. “Would it be alright if I took a look in the backroom? With what you have out here, I can only imagine what inventive things you would be hiding back there.”  
  
The boldness of his inquiry was startling, and Alma was a bit taken aback. He didn’t say anything though, and his blue eyes shifted toward Tiedoll uneasily.  
  
Tiedoll remained unperturbed, composed as he responded calmly. “I’m afraid there’s nothing back there that would be of interest to you. Only some tools, gears, and wood.”  
  
“What a shame,” The man sighed, a trace of disappointment bleeding through. “Another time then.”  
  
The man looked as though he were possibly going to leave after that, but paused, eyes landing on Alma. Immediately, Alma stilled as the man caught his gaze. His breath seemed to hitch in his throat, and a strange sense of _vulnerability_ overcame Alma – uncomfortable, and unpleasant. He felt oddly exposed, almost as if the man’s eyes were looking into something deep and private – something that Alma didn’t want the man to see.  
  
Coolly, the man smiled. “Have a good day,” He said. He turned sharply after that, and walked out, the door shutting behind him as the bells jingled softly.  
  
Alma released a breath. _‘That was strange…’_ He thought, not sure what to make of the interaction. He glanced back at Tiedoll, and could see the shopkeeper had a more somber expression that normal – which only further added to the peculiarity of the situation.  
  
Tiedoll spoke, breaking the somewhat strained silence. “Well, I should probably get closing up. I want to make sure I have what I need for this evening,” He said.  
  
Alma paused, and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Do you need help taking anything over?” He said, before adding a bit uncertainly. “I...know you said me helping today wasn’t necessary. But…”  
  
Tiedoll shook his head, and smiled gently at Alma. “It’s alright. I realized I probably seemed dismissive yesterday,” He said, before his eyes brightened with a gleam. “I just have a surprise I’m bringing. Don’t want to risk you seeing it.”  
  
Alma was a bit dumbfounded by this. He had been so caught up in taking the small dismissal personally, that he hadn’t even considered some of the alternative reasons – something that made him feel a bit silly. “Really?” Alma asked, before a childlike wonder overtook him. “Is it for everyone at the orphanage?”  
  
Tiedoll laughed. “If I give away too many hints, that’ll ruin it. But you’ll see,” He said. “If you want, you can let Mother Superior know I’ll look at the clock when I stop by. I’m sure it’s nothing too extraneous to deal with.”  
  
Alma nodded. He thought back to the clock, and inevitably the image of the door appeared in his head. Alma looked at Tiedoll, eyes questioning. “Tiedoll?” He asked, gaining the man’s attention. “When I looked in the lower case, I saw a door? It was behind the pendulum bob, but it wouldn’t open…is it there for a reason?”  
  
Humming, Tiedoll tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Everything exists for a reason,” He said, before smiling again. “You should be off though. We can speak more this evening.”  
  
The lack of explanation only wetted Alma’s intrigue even more, and he felt himself itching to ask for more clarity. But, Tiedoll would be coming by the orphanage later – perhaps then he would explain more to Alma. It might even be better, because they would be where the grandfather clock was.  
  
And truthfully, Alma didn’t want to open the door alone. Not after the nightmare he had experienced.  
  
Alma nodded. “Alright,” He said, before grinning. “I’ll see you this evening then!”  
  
Alma left the shop after that, the bells jingling behind him as the shop door shut. There was more of a bounce in his steps as he left, heart light as he started back on his way to the orphanage. His mood was lifted a bit to better match the bright atmosphere, and Alma found himself looking forward to the evening. Even with his future somewhat hanging uncertainly, Alma couldn’t let that stop him from enjoying Christmas Eve – he _wouldn’t_ let it stop him. No, Alma would have a good time, and everything would be alright-  
  
Something dark scurried past his feet as he passed by a small alley, and he stumbled, having jumped a bit. Alma exhaled, trying to compose himself as he watched the small rat run off.  
  
_‘Ugh,_ another _one?’_ Alma thought, face scrunched up. Rats and mice weren’t uncommon by any means, but he really was beginning to feel as though this winter they were particularly rampant.  
  
There was a low chuckle nearby. Alma looked toward the alley, and once more was caught by surprise when he saw the man from earlier. He was leaning against the side of the alley, having been smoking a cigarette.  
  
The man grinned at Alma, as he removed the cigarette from his lips. “Don’t like rats?”  
  
Alma faltered a bit, then shook his head. “Um, not really…”  
  
The man knocked off some of the ash buds, and exhaled. “They’re not that bad. Just looking to survive like anyone else is.”  
  
Alma shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and glanced off toward where the rat had run. “I suppose…” He said, though his tone lacked any firmness. While the man did have a point, Alma still found it hard to get beyond his own discomfort. Especially considering the way rats had crept into his life the last few days.  
  
Eyes lingering on Alma, the man spoke again. “You work for the toymaker back there?”  
  
The question was a bit unexpected, but Alma managed an answer. “No…”  
  
“Mm,” The man hummed, as he took another small drag of the cigarette. The scent was a bit putrid, as it polluted the crisp, cool air. “Too bad. I was hoping you could help me. Trying to find a special something.”  
  
Alma blinked, as he looked over at the man. A part of him regretted doing so almost immediately, as the man’s dark eyes pierced Alma’s like two onyx-glazed knives, locking him into place.  
  
Alma tried to break loose of the hypnotic gaze. He could feel himself becoming a bit anxious, and something about the man seemed off. “I’m sorry – I really don’t know what it is you’re looking for.”  
  
“Not your fault,” The man brushed off casually. He then smiled over at Alma, eyes sharp. “Name’s Tyki.”  
  
Alma wavered. He knew that the man – _Tyki_ – was doubtlessly expecting for Alma to give his name in return. However, something in Alma was squirming, and his nerves protested at the idea of divulging such information.  
  
Gaze breaking away, Alma spoke swiftly. “I have to go,” He said, before chancing one final glance in Tyki’s direction. “Sorry!” Alma then apologized, as he dashed off, getting as far from the alley as he could.  
  
Tyki didn’t try to stop Alma though, and only watched as the boy ran off.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly. Once Alma returned to the orphanage, he was quickly distracted by a few of the other children. Most simply wanted to play games, or engage in some activity in the spirit of the holiday. A few were also playing with the advent calendar that had been hung up in the all, tampering with the holiday scenes and figurines in the little calendar windows.   
  
Others were running in and out of the kitchen, sometimes swiping sweets as the scent of roasted chestnuts and cinnamon filled the air. It was mouthwatering smell, and Alma could practically taste the food even with being all the way down the hall. Fortunately, the wait wasn’t terribly long; by early evening everything was ready, with Christmas Eve dinner consisting of roasted duck, apple and sausage stuffing, and dumplings. There was no shortage of sweets either, ranging from fresh-baked stollen to warm, spiced gingerbread.  
  
There were constant distractions, none of which were bad. A few of the younger children wanted to play games, while others were eagerly trying to guess what gifts were beneath the tree. Additionally, some children were placing special ornaments they had made on the tree, as some of the sisters prepared to light the candles that adorned it.   
  
While this was transpiring, there was a knock at the door. Alma could hear it, but already one of the sisters went to answer it. As he poked his head into the hallway, Alma could see it was Emilia.  
  
Grinning, Alma went to greet her. “I wasn’t sure if you’d still be coming,” He said.  
  
Emilia removed her gloves and coat, hanging them up in the entryway. “I was running a bit behind - somehow it got so busy in the square. I kept getting bombarded by carolers.”  
  
While saying this, there was a hint of annoyance to Emilia’s voice that Alma detected. “Were they any good?” Alma asked, an almost teasing edge to his voice.  
  
Emilia rolled her eyes. “They would have been had this one person not been screeching,” She said, before smiling with a hint of laughter in her eyes. “I probably sound terrible - but some people _shouldn’t_ be allowed to sing.”  
  
Alma laughed good-naturedly. “Yeah. You do sound terrible.”  
  
Emilia lightly hit Alma’s arm. “Oh hush. I wasn’t actually asking for your opinion.”  
  
Alma was only further amused, and looked as though he were attempting to contain his laughter as they walked to the parlor. “Is your father coming by?”  
  
Emilia pinched her nose. “I don’t know. He’s at the station. _Again_ ,” She said, before shaking her head. “He said he’d take off early, but we’ll see.”  
  
An apologetic look was in Alma’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I know he works a lot.”  
  
Emilia shrugged. “It’s okay,” She said. A smile then appeared on her face. “I can just spend it with you guys. The children are so cute with how excited they get.”  
  
There was a small smile on Alma’s face as well. He glanced around, as they had just walked into the parlor. Children were finishing with the rest of their special ornaments, and some were sharing marzipan treats. Mother Superior was present as well, eyes bright as the joyous energy spilled throughout the atmosphere.  
  
“Yeah,” Alma agreed, voice a bit soft. “It’s a really nice time of year. The sisters really do so much to make Christmas here special for everyone.”  
  
As Alma spoke, his eyes seemed to become distance. Emilia glanced over, expression beginning to turn more contemplative. She opened her mouth, as though to say something, but was cut off as both Timothy and Jan rushed in-between Alma and Emilia, causing them to stumble a bit.  
  
“You boys be careful!” Emilia scolded, though the younger boys didn’t appear to listen, save for Timothy turning briefly to stick his tongue out at Emilia.  
  
Emilia huffed quietly, while Alma stifled a snicker.  
  
Timothy and Jan rushed over to where Mother Superior, eyes eager and faces brimming with impatience. “Is it time to open presents yet?!” Timothy asked.  
  
Mother Superior laughed, too good in spirits to be frustrated with the childish request. “It’s not that late yet,” She said, with it being a bit earlier than they would typically open gifts. “But I don’t see a reason to wait-“  
  
“Awesome!” Both boys exclaimed, and they ran over to the tree. As Timothy and Jan did this, the excitement quickly spread among the other children like a feverish wildfire. The children all soon started talking at once, with the other sisters trying to keep them in order so the gift-opening would not be such a chaotic affair. Each child received a gift though, which quickly pre-occupied the children once the presents were in their hand. Paper was unwrapped, and ribbons tugged – each child had a smile on their face, pleased with whatever surprises they were discovering beneath the pretty packaging.  
  
With the majority of the younger children opening gifts first, some of the older ones went after, with some of the chaos having died down. During this, Emilia received a gift as well: a lovely shawl from Mother Superior, which had been a pretty surprise. She hadn’t expected to be given anything, but the gratitude was apparent in her eyes, which sparkled happily.  
  
Alma also received something. Since he technically should have left the orphanage already, he actually wasn’t sure if he would get anything, nor had he really expected it. But, Mother Superior had a present for him as well – a box wrapped up nicely. Alma had no idea what it could have been, but as he opened it, he was surprised to see it was a new pair of shoes. They were leather-soled ankle boots, dark brown and lace-up – and far nicer than any shoes he had ever owned before.  
  
“Yours are so worn out – I was hoping these would last you a bit longer,” Mother Superior said, after Alma took them out. “The leather is quite stiff, so it make take a while to break them in. But they’ll be more durable.”  
  
Alma beamed. The gift had been incredibly thoughtful, especially given the shoes he currently owned _were_ beginning to fall apart. Alma had been meaning to buy a new pair, but had been trying to hold off for while saving for when he moved. Looking over at Mother Superior, Alma’s eyes were bright with warmth and his smile appreciative. “They’re perfect – thank you so much!” He gushed excitably. “I’ll try them on now.”  
  
As Alma went to sit down on one of the sofas, Emilia sat down beside him. She had already wrapped the shawl around her shoulders, which was the color of emeralds and trimmed in wheat-gold.   
  
“How are they?” Emilia asked, as she adjusted the shawl a bit around her shoulders.  
  
Alma finished lacing them up. “Really great!” He said, grinning. “Definitely a bit stiff, but I’m sure I’ll break them in soon.”  
  
By the window, a few children were rolling some marbles to one another. One happened to glance out the window, which had darkened as evening fell, and immediately piped up. “Someone else’s coming to the door!”  
  
Hearing this, Mother Superior left the parlor to go answer it. A few kids followed her, trailing behind curiously, and Emilia watched with questioning eyes.  
  
“Wonder who it is?” Emilia asked.  
  
Alma looked over. “Probably Tiedoll. He said he was going to be stopping by,” He said. As he spoke this, Alma then recalled speaking with Tiedoll earlier, and how Tiedoll had mentioned having some sort of surprise to bring. Alma still had no idea what it was; he hadn’t said anything to anyone either. Even though Tiedoll hadn’t asked him to keep quiet, Alma didn’t want to risk ruining anything by speaking too soon.  
  
There were several excited squeals down the hall, and Emilia spoke. “Oh, it _has_ to be Tiedoll. I don’t know anyone else who could make the children that excited.”  
  
“Not unless it’s Saint Nicholas,” Alma laughed.  
  
Not a second later, two of the children who had followed Mother Superior came running back into the parlor. “Herr Tiedoll is here!” They chimed, voices shrill with excitement.  
  
Mother Superior walked back into the parlor after that. Behind her walked in Tiedoll, slight limp and all as he carried a large box with him. It was a decent size, and Alma found himself wondering if Tiedoll had had any difficulty carrying it over – especially with the bad leg that he seemed to have.  
  
Timothy and Jan were two of the first to run over to where Tiedoll was. “What did you bring?” Timothy asked, not even trying to contain his interest. “Is it a present?”  
  
“Timothy, you just _opened_ a present,” Mother Superior chided gently. “Be polite.”  
  
Tiedoll smiled, not at all fazed by the impatient curiosity. “That’s alright,” He reassured, appearing more amused than anything. His eyes held a warm gleam as he continued. “It’s a gift for everyone.”  
  
Upon saying this, there was an immediate protest from the children to know what it was, and what secrets were being contained inside the box. Alma laughed as he witnessed it, having walked over to where Tiedoll was. He looked at the man, eyes just as eager with curiosity. “You’ll have to show everyone now – no one will leave you alone until you do.”  
  
“Oh? I shouldn’t wait _longer_?” Tiedoll asked, teasing tone more directed toward the other children.  
  
There was more of a protest, though it seemed to do Tiedoll in. Even with his playful nature, he didn’t appear to have the will to refuse the pleading gazes for long and went over to the box. He moved it, and out of the box he was actually able to unfold some wooden legs that had been attached without anyone knowing, allowing for Tiedoll to create a sort of makeshift stand table. He then pulled apart the sides of the box to further extend it, revealing the contents of the box as he quickly wound something from behind.  
  
What was inside was nothing short of extraordinary. It was a clockwork castle of all things: a complex and detailed display, with long and elegant turrets of ivory and opal finish. The walls were smooth, with tiny, detailed tendrils of roses and ivy climbing upon the smooth walls, and the glass windows glowed as though there were actually candles alight within. Even more spectacular were the figurines: people that could be seen moving in the windows, and some even periodically coming out in a mechanical fashion. As they moved, a melody played: small, and bell-like as it filled the air.  
  
The children were immediately enchanted, quickly crowding around the clockwork display to look closely at the figurines and details. Even Mother Superior and the sisters were all entirely fascinated, eyes filled with awe.  
  
“Herr Tiedoll, it’s _beautiful_ ,” Mother Superior complemented. “You really have outdone yourself this time!”  
  
Alma was watching as well, just as fascinated if not more. His eyes gravitated toward the details of the castle, as he took in every rose and window, and looked at the miniature people inside. They were strangely lifelike, even in their doll-like appearances – something that only a master craftsperson could achieve really.  
  
Emilia glanced over, and noticed Alma’s staring. “It’s really incredible, isn’t it?” She asked. Then, in a slightly lower voice she spoke to Alma directly. “Did you ever ask Tiedoll?”  
  
Alma blinked, and looked at Emilia questioningly.  
  
Emilia rolled her eyes. “About an _apprenticeship_?” She whispered.  
  
Alma blushed a bit as he knew he should have realized. He averted his gaze. “Ah, no,” Alma answered. “I hadn’t gotten a chance yet...I kind of backed out yesterday.”  
  
Emilia pursed her lips. “Well, you should ask soon.”  
  
Alma kept his gaze a bit averted, and didn’t say anything.  
  
Everyone seemed to break off into pockets after that. The majority of the children were either distracted with the clockwork castle, or the new gifts they had received, while everyone else fell into conversations and light-hearted chatter. As time passed, some of the chaos seemed to quiet a bit, and the festivity was reduced to a more mellowed cheer.  
  
Alma glanced around. Emilia had gotten distracted with a conversation with one of the sisters, and for a moment he was completely unoccupied by any discussion. He had been debating on leaving the parlor to go get a drink of cider or something, but before he could leave, Alma found his eyes once more moving over to the clockwork castle. Of course, there were still children around it, watching with innocent fascination. Alma somewhat remained back as a result, not wanting to accidentally block any of the smaller children from being able to see.  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
The question was asked softly, but Alma still nearly jumped a bit in surprise. He turned, and could see Tiedoll had somehow managed to sneak up on him.  
  
A bit sheepishly, Alma smiled. “Yeah. It’s really amazing,” He said, as he looked over once more. “I don’t know how you’re so creative. It’s like magic with some of the things you make.”  
  
“Ah, I wouldn’t give myself that much credit,” Tiedoll replied, words humble. His gaze did not move to the castle, and instead remained on Alma for a moment. Then, he glanced back toward the tree. “Don’t forget to look under the tree. There’s something for you there.”  
  
Surprise filled Alma’s eyes, as he looked over at Tiedoll in confusion. “What?”  
  
Tiedoll chuckled. “You look shocked,” He said, as a smile tugged as the corners of his mouth. “But really – go look now. Or someone else will find it before you do.”  
  
Alma was a bit stunned. Had…Tiedoll really brought him something? Alma had thought that the castle was the surprise Tiedoll had referred to earlier at the shop, but the man was now looking at Alma with an urging look in his eyes, and Alma realized that Tiedoll was serious.  
  
With that, Alma went over to the tree, heart filled with bubbling curiosity as he tried to spot what it was that Tiedoll had been referring to. There were still a few presents under the tree – some that were going to be reserved for Christmas morning to open. For the most part, Alma knew what those were, having seen the packages earlier. His bright blue eyes scanned the tree skirt though, as he tried to spot anything different –  
  
_‘There!’_ Alma realized, when he saw something else. It was not brightly wrapped – simply a plain, rectangular box that was wooden. It wasn’t large by any means, but Alma had no idea how Tiedoll had snuck it in with the other box he was carrying, let alone place it under the tree. It was farther back too, toward the wall as though it had been hidden away from everything.  
  
Alma picked it up. It wasn’t heavy, but there was _something_ inside. Turning, Alma could see that Tiedoll had come over.  
  
Alma stood, holding the box. “Is this it?” He asked, tone excitable with anticipation.  
  
Tiedoll smiled. “Yes. So go on, and open it.”  
  
Alma’s eyes brightened. He had no idea what to expect, but felt a joyous surge as he carefully opened the box.  
  
Inside, was a doll. Not a traditional one – this was a wooden one that resembled a toy solider. It was painted in detail, with the flesh a natural shade and two pink dots on the cheeks to signify a lifelike hint of color. It contrasted starkly with the hair, which was as inky black as the soldier hat worn, and pulled back into a low ponytail. The top coat was bright red, and reminded Alma of holly berries; it was trimmed in gold, and caused the doll’s eyes to stand out – which were a piercing shade of dark blue.  
  
“It’s called a nutcracker,” Tiedoll said. “Stories say they help to keep evil spirits away, and protect things. Probably not quite what you were expecting-“  
  
“I love it!” Alma exclaimed. His eyes were alight with wonder, and his words were genuine and appreciative as he noticed the nutcracker’s fine details – even the sword clasped at the side. “He’s so unique looking – I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this in your shop before. Did he take long to make?”  
  
Tiedoll smiled. “I’m glad you like him,” He said. “But I didn’t make him. I’ve had this one with me for a while.”  
  
There was a somewhat perplexed look on Alma’s face as Tiedoll said this, but Alma didn’t get a chance to ask details as Tiedoll continued on. “There’s something else in that box as well – it comes with the nutcracker.”  
  
Curious, Alma looked back in the box, moving the nutcracker doll slightly. At first, he wasn’t sure what Tiedoll was talking about, but within a second he realized that there in fact _was_ something else inside.  
  
“What is it?” Alma asked, as he lifted the second object up. It was strange, and nothing like Alma had ever really seen before. At first, Alma thought it was a flower: it was beautiful, and detailed, with crystalline petals that glinted iridescently in the light. But, when Alma looked closely, he could see the base of the petal was composed of two gears stacked on top of each other. They were small, and the metallic edges were nearly concealed beneath the crystal petals. A silver chain was attached, and Alma wondered if it was intended to be some sort of pendant.  
  
Tiedoll’s eyes moved to the pendant, and there was a small hint of a smile on his face. “It’s what this nutcracker protects. Always has been with him,” Tiedoll explained. “The flower is called a lotus. Not really common in this part of the world, but something similar to a water lily.”  
  
“It’s really beautiful,” Alma said, as he looked at the pendant. His gaze moved to Tiedoll though, and a questioning look was in his eyes. “But if you didn’t make it…have you always had it?”  
  
“For a while,” Tiedoll said. “They’re both quite special.”  
  
As Tiedoll said this, Alma felt a hint of uncertainty. The nutcracker was so well-crafted, and the lotus pendant was breathtaking – both pristine and lovely creations. A part of Alma was honestly unsure about accepting them as gifts, considering they seemed to hold some sort of significance.  
  
Alma looked at Tiedoll a bit warily. “Are…you sure you want me to have it? If they’re really important…”  
  
Tiedoll smiled and shook his head. “No, I’m sure,” He said. “I think they belong with you more than me.”  
  
There was a tinge of confusion in Alma’s eyes, and a question lingered on the tip of his tongue.  
  
There was a small crash, as several children knocked into the wall, having been playing some sort of game. It was near the grandfather clock though, and Mother Superior was quick to scold the children gently. “Please be careful, children – the clock has been acting up a bit!”  
  
Tiedoll glanced back at Alma. “I should look at it while I’m here. Want to take a look with me and see if we can find out what’s wrong?”  
  
Alma nodded. “Sure,” He said. He then placed the pendant and nutcracker back into the box carefully, and placed it on the end table near the sofa, away from the other gifts so none of the other children would mistake it for a plaything.  
  
While Alma and Tiedoll went over to the grandfather clock to look at it, Timothy ran over to the end table. Eyes suspicious, he glanced at the box, and peered in.  
  
Jan walked over, brown eyes looking at Timothy curiously. “What’d you come over here for?” He asked. “I thought you wanted to play with the new set of soldiers.”  
  
“I wanted to see what Alma got,” Timothy said, as he nosily reached into the box. As he pulled out the nutcracker, he looked over at Jan and grinned. “Hey, he could be general of or soldier army!”  
  
Jan peered over, eyes curious. “That was what Alma got?”  
  
Timothy glanced back in the box. He noticed the pendant and picked it up, face pinched in boyish disgust. “Looks girly,” He said before putting it back into the box. Timothy kept the nutcracker though. “Let’s use him though!”  
  
A bit uncertainly, Jan glanced around. He looked back at Timothy. “Shouldn’t we ask Alma first? If Tiedoll gave it to him, it’s technically his…”  
  
Pausing, Timothy looked for Alma. He spotted the teenager near the grandfather clock, inspecting it with Tiedoll.  
  
Timothy shook his head. “Nah. He’s distracted, and besides, it’s _Alma_. He won’t care.”  
  
Jan still seemed a bit hesitant, but nodded. “Okay, but if we get in trouble it’s your fault.”  
  
By the clock, Tiedoll was currently inspecting the space behind the lower door. Alma was with him, watching closely as he observed the man work. “Do you know what’s wrong with it?” Alma asked, as his eyes skimmed over the grandfather clock.  
  
“Mm. I think it’s just a gear that needs to be replaced. I’ll have to come back with a new one,” Tiedoll said. “Just a minor little fix-up.”  
  
Alma nodded. It made sense if it was a replacement that was needed, and why Alma might not have been able to see any outright problem in the beginning.  
  
Tiedoll pulled back, and made a move to shut the lower door. However, before did could do so, Alma remembered the strange little door behind the pendulum bob.  
  
“Wait!” Alma said, causing Tiedoll to pause and look at Alma curiously.  
  
Alma motioned to the small door. “What’s that door for? I saw it last night, and…it doesn’t open? But it has hinges, and I was wondering why-“  
  
“Oh, why it’s there?” Tiedoll asked, eyes glinting. “It’s a part of the clock is all.”  
  
“So it has a function? Are there gears behind it? It’s so detailed,” Alma went on, rather enthralled.  
  
“Everything has a function,” Tiedoll said, as he shut the lower door. “And this one should function alright until I replace the gear – I adjusted it a bit.”  
  
Alma nodded, as Tiedoll finished up. His attention soon moved back toward the end table where he had left the nutcracker and pendant though. The box was still there, but as Alma looked, he realized that he probably should have put it up somewhere else. While the children were usually well-behaved, Alma didn’t want to risk anything happening to the nutcracker and pendant, and he contemplated taking the items back up to his room to put away.  
  
Seeing that Mother Superior had momentarily taken Tiedoll’s attention by discussing the clock, Alma went over to take the box. When he got there he stopped, and did a double take – the pendant was there, but the nutcracker was gone.  
  
Worry filled Alma. Had someone moved it? He hadn’t seen anyone mess with the box, and to be safe, he checked under the end table. Alma didn’t see it though, and the worry continued to fester.  
  
_‘Where’d he go?’_ Alma wondered, as he glanced around the room. A sigh escaped him; at this rate, Alma would just have to check to see if anyone had taken it by mistake.  
  
Not wanting to leave the pendant unattended, Alma took it. He considered pocketing it, but it appeared fragile, so Alma just slipped the chain over his head. The pendant was incredibly light, and felt delicate as it hung from his neck – Alma would have to be careful with it.  
  
Alma glanced around the room again. He had no idea who might have taken the nutcracker, but not too far off could see Timothy and Jan near the window. They were huddled around something, and Alma could see they had several toy soldiers they were playing with.  
  
“Hey,” Alma said, as he approached both boys. “Um…by any chance have you seen a nutcracker? It was on the end table, but someone moved it.”  
  
Jan looked over, then glanced at Timothy uneasily. Timothy visibly tensed, and avoided eye contact.  
  
Jan nudged the other boy. “You better tell him.“  
  
Timothy still didn’t answer right away. The reaction confused Alma a bit, and he spoke. “Timothy…if you took by accident it’s okay. I just wanted to put it up so nothing happens to it.”  
  
Timothy’s face twisted into a small grimace, and he chanced a glance at Alma. “Um…about that…” He said, before he shifted, pulling out the nutcracker doll.  
  
Immediately, Alma’s heart dropped.  
  
Timothy _did_ have the nutcracker doll – which, that fact alone wasn’t too bothersome. It was an understandable mistake someone may have taken it. But, when Alma looked, it was the nutcracker’s arm that was troubling. Where it should have been stiff, and holding a sword, the arm now hung a bit limply, and the wrist looked loose as though the connecting joint were ready to snap.  
  
“Sorry…” Timothy apologized, eyes genuinely penitent as he handed the nutcracker to Alma.  
  
Alma took the nutcracker back. He wanted to wince when he saw the damage done, and despite knowing it was likely accidental, Alma couldn’t keep the disappointment in his features subdued. “Timothy…” Alma said, sounding as though he were trying not to be too upset. “What did you even do?”  
  
Jan answered, seeing Timothy was more or less fumbling with his words. “He tried to see if he could get the nutcracker to hold a rifle instead of a sword. But it didn’t work…”  
  
“I’m really, _really_ sorry,” Timothy apologized again.  
  
Alma sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s…fine…” He said, as he eyed what all was wrong with the arm. “I’ll….see if I can fix it.”  
  
Alma left the two boys after that, and faintly could hear Jan say something to Timothy. Alma wasn’t really paying attention though, and went back over to the sofa. Sitting down, Alma glanced over the nutcracker once more, as he tried to determine if he could do anything immediate to fix the arm.  
  
As he began to work on the nutcracker, Alma struggled to focus. He felt terrible about it getting broken, and despite it having been an accident, Alma felt _frustrated_. Mostly with himself – he should have known to be more careful. Now, Alma had hardly had the nutcracker for a few minutes, and it had already been broken.  
  
It was not long after before someone approached Alma. Alma didn’t look up until they had sat beside him though, and when he did, he saw it was Tiedoll.  
  
There was an instantaneous urge Alma felt to hide the nutcracker, as he didn’t want Tiedoll to notice the damage. But, he was too slow, and Tiedoll spoke. “Was he already wounded in battle?”  
  
The tone was gentle, and devoid of any anger. However, Alma still felt a slab of guilt slam into him, and he averted his gaze apologetically. “I’m…sorry. I shouldn’t have left him out like that. Timothy thought he could change out the sword for a rifle and…”  
  
“Ah, he tried to take away the sword? That explains a lot. This nutcracker wouldn’t release that sword if his life depended on it. Quite a stubborn thing really,” Tiedoll explained. Tiedoll noticed the dejected air about Alma, and spoke gently. “I can take a look at him.”  
  
Alma hesitated, then handed the nutcracker back to Tiedoll. With careful, precise movements, Tiedoll quickly worked on the arm. Alma watched, interest appearing in his eyes as he tried to keep up with what Tiedoll was doing – and the nutcracker appeared fine again.  
  
“There,” Tiedoll said, handing the nutcracker back to Alma. “Now he’s like new again.”  
  
Alma blinked, and looked at the repaired nutcracker. “How did you do that so quickly?” He asked. Even though he had watched, Alma wasn’t even certain as to what Tiedoll had done – it was as though he had repaired the nutcracker in the blink of an eye.  
  
“He’s been through a bit, so I’m used to fixing him up at this point,” Tiedoll said. There was a strange way in which he spoke though, almost as though there was a paternal tenderness. He re-focused, and looked at Alma, a smile paying on his lips. “I think he’ll be in good hands with you.”  
  
Alma shifted a bit. He couldn’t say he felt as confident as Tiedoll sounded – already, Alma had done a poor job at taking care of the nutcracker, and a part of him wasn’t even sure why Tiedoll had decided to give the nutcracker and pendant to him of all people.  
  
Tiedoll didn’t say anything more, and left Alma on the sofa after that. Alma remained there, eyes contemplative as they rested on the nutcracker.  
  
While staring, something in the nutcracker’s face shifted: the eyes. Unexpectedly, they seemed to glint in the light of the parlor, and for a moment looked unnervingly realistic.  
  
Alma blinked, and shook his head. When he looked again, the nutcracker’s face was only made of wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE~
> 
> I know I’ve been updating this a lot, but I really wanted to get this chapter up...well, by Christmas Eve. XD (More for myself really) But!!! I’m honestly excited, because this is the last chapter of buildup, with the next one being where the fantasy shift comes in. So the plot will really start to snowball then, and just...lots of things are going to happen. (I’ve just accepted that the shift is going to be some level of jarring - there’s just no way around it, especially with this being a Nutcracker AU).
> 
> A few notes with this chapter though (because...a lot is in here). Tyki has made an appearance, and it’s an enigmatic one. He has a role coming up that will be pretty prominent, though he almost didn’t make it into this chapter. But after re-working some things, his appearance did end up being more necessary, and this chapter just...was missing something? After I re-worked Tyki into it, things more so fell into place.
> 
> Then, the Christmas Party! This is really where the actual Nutcracker story starts, and is a huge thing, so I wanted to focus on it enough without dragging it out (though, I’m sure some details seem questionable - BUT reasons. Reasons for everything as Tiedoll says!). Two things I wanted to note on regarding that were: the shoes Alma receives, and the castle Tiedoll brings. These are plot-relevant, though unless you’ve read the original Nutcracker, they may seem a bit confusing or unnecessary. But both will hold significance later on (those shoes especially...like, anyone who is familiar with the Nutcracker probably knows what I’m doing with those XD).
> 
> AND. THEN. THE ACTUAL. DAMN. NUTCRACKER. IS. HERE. I’m like, stupidly excited to be at this point to be honest, and I swear, this AU is pure self indulgence for my fantasy-loving arse. The lotus pendant is a completely new element though, again tied into the plot, but not the original story - so I’m excited to get more into that as well. As Tiedoll tells Alma, the nutcracker and pendant go together, and there’s some...mmm, backstory there for sure. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a bit of a ride, but aaaa, I hope you enjoyed this one! Happy Christmas Eve! <3


	6. The Battle Beneath the Tree

The evening festivities eventually quieted. As the night progressed, the vibrant energy lessened, with the children growing sleepy and adults weary. Many of the younger children were already beginning to nod off, and some of the sisters ushered them upstairs to the bedrooms when the late hours drew near. The older children were more resistant, wanting to stay up, but even they were encouraged to retire as well. The only exception was a few who offered to help clean up a bit.  
  
Alma had been one of the few who had offered, and helped to re-organize a few things downstairs. Emilia had stayed to help as well for a bit, but eventually left when her father stopped by, a having got off work later than anticipated. Tiedoll had also left, not long after.  
  
Once any guests were gone, and all of the other children were upstairs, the air was quiet. It was a stark contrast to the buoyant mood that had been so prevalent hours ago. The lights in most of the rooms had been turned off, and the nightly shadows began to creep up the walls, darkening the halls and beckoning for slumber.  
  
The parlor was one of the few rooms still lit, though it was only from the Christmas tree. It emitted a warm, comforting glow as the candle lights flickered, the light glinting off of the glistening ornaments as they sparkled like snow-dusted crystals of silver and gold.  
  
Alma looked over at the tree. He was still downstairs, back on the sofa with his legs drawn up to his chest, chin resting upon his knees. There was a distant look in his eyes as he looked at the tree, blue eyes hypnotically transfixed as he focused on the flickering lights.  
  
_‘They’re always so pretty…’_ Alma thought, as he continued to gaze at the tree. There were many things that Alma enjoyed about the holiday season, but the tree was easily one of his favorites. He loved the way it shined, as the glass ornaments glittered against candlelight, and how the scent of pine tickled his nose. There was just something very _comforting_ about the tree – something that evoked the sense of something akin to a long lost home, gentle and forgotten.  
  
There was a small hitch of breath, and small pang in Alma’s chest. _‘Home…’_  
  
Out in the hallway, someone could be heard moving. It caught Alma’s attention, and as he turned, he could see Mother Superior had just come into the parlor, holding a small candle.  
  
Mother Superior quickly spotted Alma, and spoke. “I was checking to make sure everything was shut off for the night,” She said. “I didn’t realize you were still awake down here.”  
  
“Ah, sorry,” Alma apologized, as he chanced a small smile. “I just wanted to look at the tree a bit longer before the lights were put out.”  
  
Mother Superior nodded in understanding. “If you don’t mind snuffing the candles out, you can stay down here longer,” She offered with a kind smile. “Just don’t leave them on, and make sure to get some rest.”  
  
Alma’s smiled brightened a hair, and he nodded. “I will.”  
  
Mother Superior left the parlor after that, and once more Alma was left alone. He re-adjusted his position against the sofa, leaning against the armrest near the end table.  
  
_‘It’s so weird…I’m not going to be here next Christmas,’_ Alma mused, eyes once more growing distant. _‘I mean…maybe I could visit…’_  
  
Visit from where though? Alma still wasn’t sure where he was going, and the more he thought about it, the more foolish he felt. He knew that he should have already had something figured out by now – if he were going to work for room and board somewhere, if he were actually leaving for Frankfurt. Like the previous day, he had neglected to ask Tiedoll about a possible apprenticeship opportunity, having closed up and feeling lousy enough for letting the nutcracker nearly get ruined earlier.  
  
Exhaling, Alma glanced over. The nutcracker was on the end table; Alma had kept a close eye on the doll all night, not wanting to risk anything else happening to it. It might have seemed a bit extreme, but Alma just felt oddly protective of the nutcracker; it was from Tiedoll, and seemed important. That, and the pendant.  
  
Alma reached for the pendant, and ran his fingers over it. He was still wearing it, and somehow had already gotten used to the strange item hanging from his neck. Lifting the pendant a bit, Alma eyed his, his gaze running along the delicate glass petals and two gears. _‘Glass and gears…’_  
  
Alma lowered it, allowing the pendant to fall under the neckline of his shirt. Silently, he wondered if there was some sort of story behind the nutcracker and the pendant, and if Tiedoll would ever tell it to him.  
  
_Tick._  
  
Like a bell, the noise rang in his ears: strong, and clear. Alma was almost startled by the clarity; he looked around the parlor, as bewilderment lingered in his eyes.  
  
That noise – he had heard it before, but what was it?  
  
Alma listened. He listened, and waited, body somewhat tense in anticipation as he questioned what the sound might have been. However, seconds turned to minutes, and the parlor was silent.  
  
A bit cautiously, Alma tried to relax. It was a challenge to do so fully though, as he was certain that he had heard _something_.  
  
Alma shook his head. Maybe he was just more tired than he realized, and had a bit too much on his mind. The last few nights had been so strange and restless, with peculiar dreams and notions. Maybe everything was simply getting to Alma.  
  
Lying back against the armrest, Alma allowed his head to fall against one of the throw pillows. The lights on the tree were still aflame, but Alma would turn snuff them out in a minute.  
  
_‘I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes…’_ Alma thought, as he allowed for his eyelids to close.  
  
Within seconds, he was fast asleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
The parlor was dark.  
  
Dark, and silent. Even with the Christmas tree still alight, the air felt oddly still. Not a trace of movement could be seen, or a noise detected – nothing, save for the occasional tick of the grandfather clock, as the owl peering down into the dark parlor with its glass-inlaid eyes.  
  
_Tick_.  
  
The sound spilled out faintly through the room. Small, but shocking against the quiet air. The source was indistinguishable though, and the grandfather clock ticked on.  
  
_Tick._  


Another sound – like a glass pebble, falling onto a placid pool of water. Again, it was oddly distinguishable from the more normal ticking of the grandfather clock, but even that seemed somewhat off, and a little strange. The ticking of the grandfather clock was rhythmic, as it clicked on, and on, the hand just moving to the twelfth hour.  
  
_Chime._  
  
One by one, the chimes continued – all the way, until the cycle of twelve was complete. They were soft, gentle rings against the still night air, yet they rang and echoed, like crystalline bells that danced among one’s ears. They sang, and rippled, as the sound spilled throughout the room, and shattered the silence.  
  
Then, the room was once more quiet.  
  
_Scratch, scratch._  
  
The silence was soon disrupted once again. Faintly, there was the sound of scratching, and something etching against wood. It was small at first, and incredibly subtle – but it was there, tracing along the walls, and just beneath the floorboards. A small, tiny scratch that was beginning to increase in volume.  
  
Then, there was the chatter. Shrill, tiny chatters that were inhuman in nature.  
  
Across the floorboards, a dark body scurried, tail long and pink as it trailed behind it. It ran, pink feet clawing at the floorboards, as it darted through the shadows, and near to where the sofa was. Its pointed nose sniffed, as it paused, taking note of the human currently asleep on it.  
  
Then, the rat turned, and ran away.  
  
It ran back through the shadows, and to a small crevice in the wall. It was somewhat obscured, hidden away just behind the grandfather clock, where the crack traced upward. The rat chattered, the sound quick and high-pitched as it left its lungs.  
  
“Oh? So you think it’s here too?” A voice asked it, low and a little scratchy.  
  
The rat chattered back, voice shrill and eager.  
  
A low chuckle, and a figure came out from the crevice. He was the size of a large rodent, somewhat rotund and grotesque in appearance. His skin was ashen gray, and his facial features repulsive: a long nose with flared nostrils, and an unnaturally-wide grin that was similar to that of a caricature, with sharp, prominent teeth. His eyes, which were yellow and ugly, were hidden behind two small round spectacles, and his hears were long, outstretched and pointed. A top-hat donned his head, and he also wore a long, dark coat – one that was lined in fur, and that had a pink, leathery tail coming from the back.  
  
“I told you it’s here,” Another voice said, this one smooth and rich. Stepping out, was another figure – this one akin in appearance to a young man, with handsome features. His skin was also ashen gray, and his eyes glowed molten gold. His hair fell in dark, loose waves around his face, with the majority of it pulled back into a low ponytail.  
  
Although not wearing a coat, he was wearing a vest of rat fur. Behind him, a rat’s tail could be seen.  
  
The first figure glanced over at the man, eyes glinting. In his hand, he held an umbrella, closed and being pressed against the ground as though it were a cane. “You better be right, Tyki. You know I don’t like to get out around humans.”  
  
The tone was light, but there was a warning edge to the words. Despite this, Tyki smiled. “Trust me, Lord Millennium. It’s here.”  
  
There was a scuffle, and the sound of someone tripping. Both the Millennium Earl and Tyki turned, to see two more individuals, emerge from the darkness. One had dark hair, choppily-cut and inky, and bright gold eyes that were lined in thick kohl. He looked as though he were a teenager, with a lean body and gray skin. The other person was close to identical, but had some differentiating features – namely the long, blonde locks that spilled over his shoulders, and the wide, cartoonish eyes a stitched-over grin. They both were in mismatched, dark clothes that looked a bit ragged, but in certain places the attire was lined with dark fur, and both also had tails.  
  
“I thought you guys got lost or something. Where were you?” Tyki asked, as he looked over at the two teenagers with a bored expression.  
  
The darker-haired of the twins shoved the other off, though there was a cheeky grin on his face. “Jasdero got distracted. He found a spider and wanted to play with it.”  
  
“Devit said I could!” The blonde twin piped, words childish in nature.  
  
“You can play with the spider after we’re done here,” The Millennium Earl said. “We have important business to take care of.”  
  
The Millennium Earl returned his attention to Tyki, as the twins seemed to get distracted with something inconsequential. They chattered, with Jasdero getting distracted briefly by the lights on the tree, as Devit tried to keep him focused.   
  
“Let’s find it quickly. I don’t want to risk any hitches coming up,” The Millennium Earl said, his oversized grin unmoving.  
  
Tyki leaned back, arms cross. “Of course,” He said, before adding thoughtfully, “Should we deal with the soldier if he’s around?”  
  
The Millennium Earl was quick to answer. “If he’s around, but if we find _it_ first, it won’t make much a difference.”  
  
“Very well,” Tyki said. He then glanced back toward the crevice in the wall, and nodded his head forward. As soon as Tyki did this, there was a small series of scratching noises, and a small chattering noise. Several rats came out – some smaller, some larger – and all had tangled, matted fur with frayed ears and dark, beady eyes.  
  
“You all know what to look for,” Tyki said, before angling his head onward. “Find what we came for, and bring it here.”  
  
The rats didn’t wait. They quickly spread out, scurrying across the dark floorboards as they clawed, knobby paws scratching and scraping against the wood. Their tails swished, as they crawled beneath furniture and onto any tables. A few invaded the gifts beneath the tree, and some crawled up onto the chairs, as they sought what it was their masters had come for.  
  
_Tick_.  
  
One of them heard it – then another, and another. The sound had slipped out, and the rats’ keen hearing had not missed it, their senses quickly pulling them toward the source. It drew them on, eventually leading them to the sofa; they crawled up the sofa leg, claws digging into the fabric of the cushion.  
  
The rats crawled on, quickly spying the human on the sofa. They hardly hesitated when they saw him lying there, fast asleep and completely unaware of the rats’ presence. Not wanting to miss their chance, the rats rushed along the top of the sofa’s back. What they were looking for was close – it was there. There, where the human was.  
  
Then, one of the rats moved onto the human. It crawled onto his shoulder, as it sniffed his shirt, its senses tickling as it looked for something special.  
  
_Tick._  
  
A stir. Small, and just the human shifting his body a bit. Had the rat been a normal one, it would have darted off at that point – but this one only got closer, its ugly face moving toward the human’s neck –  
  
Alma’s eyes opened. They were sleepy, and unfocused, but he felt _something_ on him. He had no idea what though.  
  
There was a chatter, and Alma turned – just in time to realize there was a _rat_ on his shoulder, and right near his neck.  
  
Alma screamed, completely waking up as he tried to swat the rodent off. Pulse hammering in his ears, Alma felt his heart freeze when he realized that there were rats all over the sofa – and several that had even crawled onto his _leg_.  
  
Panic filled Alma, and he grabbed one of the throw pillows. Frantically, he started to hit at them. “Get off!” He shouted, anxiety and fear spilling into his words. Was this a nightmare? It _had_ to have been a nightmare – there were too many rats, and they had been _on him_.  
  
Alma kept hitting at the rats. They squealed and shrieked, scattering about but not actually leaving. Why wouldn’t they leave? Alma was growing more unnerved by the second – even with how rats could occasionally jump and attack, they usually would run if hit at. Why weren’t they running now? It was as though they were persistent for some strange, untold reason, and even when a few of them dispersed they remained along the floor and near where Alma was.  
  
“Go, _go_!” Alma kept trying to urge on, as he hit at a few more rats stubbornly clinging to the top of the sofa.  
  
In his panicked state, Alma was solely focused on the rats. As a result, he didn’t notice the faint glow of light from the pendant he wore – which was subtle, but illuminated faintly enough to be seen from elsewhere.  
  
Back near the crevice in the wall, Tyki was the first to notice. He had been keeping an eye on the rats, watching where they were going. With interest, Tyki had noticed them going near the human – but it wasn’t until he saw the small glimpse of light that he realized _that_ was where what they were looking for was.  
  
“The human has it,” Tyki said to the Earl, though by that point the light had already faded.  
  
“Get it before anything activates it,” The Earl ordered, before looking back at the twins. Pointing the umbrella near where Tyki was already running, he shouted, “You two – go with him!”  
  
The twins, who had gotten distracted with one of the wind-up toys beneath the tree, quickly re-focused.. Both Devit and Jasdero realized the nature of the situation, and acted swiftly.  
  
Tyki ran, already moving at a quick speed – quicker than a normal rat, and blending into the darkness. He got to the sofa, jumping up as he scaled it. In doing this, Tyki’s attention briefly focused on the end table, where he saw the nutcracker doll.  
  
Eyes narrowing, Tyki recognized the nutcracker.  
  
The twins scaled up the sofa, catching up just behind Tyki. As soon as they did, Tyki turned to them. “Keep an eye on the nutcracker – we don’t want him somehow waking up.”  
  
Devit nodded, then turned back to Jasdero and grinned. “Let’s go,” He said, as they quickly began to crawl along the back of the sofa, hidden somewhat from view as they moved to the end table.  
  
Tyki returned his attention to the human, who was still in a frenzied state as he continued to try to hit the rats away. It was almost amusing; humans were so easily terrified, but if anything he would be able to use that to his advantage.  
  
With silent, stealthy movements, Tyki made his way closer to where Alma was. The human was at the end of the sofa, looking as though he were ten seconds short of a heart attack. A fair amount of the rats had scattered by that point, though Tyki knew well enough that they were only waiting for a second attempt to strike.  
  
Tyki smirked. He recognized the human, and spoke, voice clear as he addressed him. “You still don’t like rats?”  
  
The voice was audible enough that it reached Alma’s ears. He looked around, as bewilderment filled his eyes; he couldn’t see anyone in the room, but the voice was strangely familiar and sent a chill down his spine. “Who-“ He started to say, though he stopped as soon as he glanced behind him, and saw what looked like a…rat? A man? Alma didn’t know, but he yelped in surprise, nearly falling from shock.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Tyki said, more so to himself. He again addressed Alma, voice calm and oddly conversational. “If you want to make this easy, just give us the innocence fragment. It’s not yours anyway – _hey_!”  
  
Tyki had to jump back, just as Alma swung the throw pillow at him. It was a narrow miss, and Alma had swung with full force, adrenaline pumping.  
  
“Get away from me!” Alma shouted, before he quickly got up from the sofa. Nightmare, hallucination – whatever this all was, Alma was freaked out, and felt as though he were losing his mind. Trying not to pay attention to any of the other rats, Alma started to run – but only made it a few feet before his foot stepped onto a marble, the smooth sole of his new shoes too slick to keep from falling.  
  
Tripping, Alma fell, his head knocking back against the wood of the grandfather clock. He groaned, head throbbing as he saw stars for a moment, and tried to shake himself from it.  
  
The Millennium Earl watched, eyes glinting as he saw the human trying to get back up. Alma was delayed in moving though, with the blow to the head having slowed him. However, Alma tried to stand, and the Earl reacted.  
  
“Not so fast!” The Earl stated, before he angled the umbrella toward Alma.  
  
Alma tried to get up. Just as attempted such, something hit him from behind. Not like an object – just a hot pressure, and it made him dizzy. He clamped his eyes shut, and shook his head. It had to have been from the fall, and the impact against the clock. But, Alma had to get up. Whatever was happening, he had to get out of the parlor and away from all of those _rats._  
  
Alma opened his eyes. He blinked, and looked around – but, something was off, and the room looked different.  
  
_‘Why does…everything look bigger…?’_ Alma thought, as he looked around his surroundings. The furniture was _huge_ – far too large for any person to use, and as Alma looked up the grandfather clock towered over him like some enormous building –

  
Then, it hit Alma. The room wasn’t bigger – he was just _smaller_.  
  
There was the sound of scratching and shuffling, and Alma turned. As he did so, he could see several rats – now practically the same size that he was – as they approached him.  
  
Alma backed up, though he had to stop as he hit the wood of the grandfather clock. There was nowhere for him to run though, as the rats had cornered his, their faces even uglier than before as they bared their sharp teeth at Alma. Heart thudding in his chest, Alma could feel his blood grow cold.  
  
Rats. Cornered by rats. Shrunken down to nearly nothing, and cornered by ugly, snarling _rats_.  
  
Alma didn’t know what to do. He wanted it to be a bad nightmare, and to just _wake up_. But, he wasn’t waking up for some reason, and he was trapped. He was trapped, and there was no one to help him. _‘Someone…please, just…someone…’_  
  
Once more, there was a faint glow that came from the crystal pendant, small and soft.  
  
A bit farther off, Devit and Jasdero were watching from the end table by the sofa. Behind them, the nutcracker remained lying on the table, lifeless and unattended to. The twins, although instructed to watch the doll, were instead keeping an eye on the human, who they could see was cornered by rats.  
  
“I wonder if Lord Millennium will turn him into a doll. He should,” Devit commented, somewhat nonchalantly.  
  
Jasdero giggled. “Hee, maybe a rag doll so we can toss him around!”  
  
They crowed in laughter, commenting and observing the situation as it unfolded. However, with entertaining themselves, the twins didn’t notice the sudden the slight shift of movement in the nutcracker. They didn’t notice the way the nutcracker blinked his eyes, or the way his shoulder twitched a little in movement.  
  
Closing his eyes shut, the wooden nutcracker grimaced. His body was stiff, and his head foggy and thoughts unclear. He sat up though, and opened his blue eyes, but paused as soon as he saw his hand – which was wooden, and had the faint tracings of wood grain dancing into the flesh tone.  
  
The nutcracker stared, before he heard the rat twins rambling on, still distracted and looking over toward the grandfather clock. Recognition filled the nutcracker’s eyes, and glancing around, he stood, silently sneaking away before they could see him.  
  
Not long after, Jasdero glanced back. By that point, the nutcracker was gone though, and only the twins remained on the end table. Eyes widening, Jasdero turned to Devit, and tugged on his brother’s coat sleeve. “Deviiiit!” Jasdero whined.  
  
Devit turned sharply, looking a bit put off by the whiny tone. “Whaaaat?” He asked, somewhat mockingly.  
  
Jasdero was too worried to care though, and in a flailing motion pointed back behind them. “The nutcracker’s gone!”  
  
Devit looked, and his expression immediately sobered. “Aw, _shit_ ,” He cursed.  
  
The twins fell into a slight frenzy after that, as they began to look for the nutcracker. The nutcracker was already a fair distance away though, having slid down the leg of the end table and reaching the floor. He could hear the twins up above, as they had started arguing and blaming each other for losing sight of the wooden doll – but the nutcracker didn’t care, and couldn’t focus on that now.  
  
Keeping to the shadows, the nutcracker moved, careful to keep out of sight. There were still a few rats around, but they seemed to have congregated more closely around the grandfather clock. Silently, the nutcracker rushed over to under one of the chairs, hiding behind the wooden leg. It was close enough to the grandfather clock that he could just manage to see what was going on without being spotted, and he strained his ears to listen.  
  
By the clock, Alma was still cornered. He chewed the inside of his cheek nervously, and looked off to the side – but, Alma was blocked off there as well, and there was no way for him to escape.  
  
_‘What do I do?’_ Alma thought, completely at a loss.  
  
“Alright, alright. Don’t give the human _too_ much of a heart attack,” Tyki said, as he approached where the rats were. He walked passed them, approaching Alma, and his eyes seemed to gleam like two pieces of ember. “You still have something you shouldn’t.”  
  
Alma stared. Now that he was smaller, he could see more the details of the rat man. There was an eerie familiarity with the facial features and voice, and a beat passed before Alma realized that he recognized the rat man from earlier that day at Tiedoll’s shop.  
  
“You-“ Alma started to say, and again, he wanted to inch back. But the surface of the clock pressed against his back, once more emphasizing he was trapped.  
  
Tyki tilted his head to the side, and if anything, only appeared amused. “This doesn’t _have_ to be difficult,” He reiterated. “Just hand over the innocence, and we’ll be on our way.”  
  
Alma broke, confusion and desperation flooding his voice. “I don’t know what you’re even _talking about!_ ” He exclaimed, having no idea in the slightest what “innocence” even was. “Please – just let me go! I don’t have what you’re looking for!”  
  
Tyki chuckled. “Oh, yeah? What’s around your neck then?”  
  
Blinking, Alma wavered. His neck? He glanced down, but all he had hanging around it was the pendant. Surely _that_ wasn’t this was about, was it?  
  
Clasping his hand over the crystalline flower, Alma somewhat protectively kept it close to his chest. His eyes warily looked over at Tyki. “It’s…it’s just a pendant. It was a gift.”  
  
“And one that shouldn’t have been given. Not to you,” Tyki said. His gaze then hardened, and expression seemed to shift, becoming more serious. “Hand it over.”  
  
There was a resistance Alma felt, and one that was nearly instinctual. He shook his head. “No,” He said, attempting to sound firm despite the way in which his voice threatened to waver.  
  
Tyki looked at Alma, eyes still hard. The smirk remained though, small and mockingly cordial. “You sure about that? I’m asking nicely, and Lord Millennium over there may not be as kind if I have to bring him over,” Tyki expressed, as he nodded back behind him. “If you hand over the pendant, maybe I can talk him into changing you back to normal. Then we’ll leave, and it’ll be like we never were even here.”  
  
Alma paused. There was a silkiness to the way Tyki spoke that could only be described as _acidic_. As the words sank in, Alma looked passed Tyki, and could see the Millennium Earl just a short distant away – grotesque, and rat-like. Alma could feel the Earl’s eyes peering over, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

  
Swallowing, Alma looked back at Tyki. “If I give it to you…you’ll really do that?” He asked, words wary.  
  
Tyki grinned. “That’s what I said, wasn’t it?”  
  
Alma still clasped at the pendant tightly, and thought. He…he definitely didn’t _trust_ Tyki, and there was hardly anything comforting in the words said. However, Alma was stuck and had no idea what else to do; he couldn’t run, and even if he was able to, he had no idea what he would do if he were left the size of a _doll._ Right now, Tyki seemed to be the only one willing to make things normal again.  
  
But, as soon as Alma contemplated handing over the pendant, there was a strange, nagging resistance once more, and he found himself hesitating.  
  
A rat screech shattered Alma’s thoughts though, and somewhat alarmed he looked up. Tyki also appeared slightly confused, apparently not understanding the cause either – but there was the sound of something sharp swinging, and the next thing Alma knew something bolted out from the shadows, attacking Tyki.  
  
Tyki jumped back, just as a sword slashed at him. It glinted silver, and Alma’s eyes were drawn to the blade – which then led his gaze to who was holding it.  
  
_‘That…that isn’t…?’_ Alma started to think, but couldn’t even bring himself to finish the thought at first. But there, fighting Tyki, was the nutcracker. The nutcracker that Tiedoll had given Alma, but alive and _moving_.  
  
Alma stared, completely stunned for a few seconds. The nutcracker was still wooden, but otherwise looked life-like, with twisting facial expressions and all. It was hard to look at the details with how quickly he was moving, though the motions were fluid and the lifelike energy was there. But, that couldn’t have been possible – the nutcracker couldn’t have been alive, and he couldn’t have been fighting some strange, rat man.  
  
Maybe, Alma _was_ losing his mind. And maybe he had hit his head harder on that clock than he had realized.  
  
Several of the rats screeched and hissed, having gotten distracted by the fight, and several even scurryied along to assist Tyki. The Earl had also seen, but before he could say or do anything, the twins approached, running to the Ear somewhat hysterically.  
  
“Lord Millennium!” Devit shouted. “The nutcracker – he woke up, or _something_ -!”  
  
The Earl turned. “Oh? Interesting, because I never would have guessed,” He said, though there was a hint of teasing sarcasm to his voice, as he pointed the umbrella toward where the nutcracker and Tyki were fighting.  
  
Jasdero laughed nervously. “Hee…hee…that’s funny…”  
  
The Earl lowered his umbrella. “Keep an eye on the human. I don’t want him to escape-“  
  
The Earl stopped short, as he looked over by the grandfather clock. But, Alma was gone, and nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Looks like he already did,” Devit commented, tone going dry.  
  
The Millennium Earl addressed the twins. “Track him down – he can’t have gone far, and if he wants to play hide and seek, we can indulge him.”  
  
The twins grinned, eyes gleaming mischievously. Then without needing to be told twice, they ventured off, calling over several rats before looking to track down the human.   
  
Meanwhile, the fight between Tyki and the nutcracker continued. The nutcracker attempted repeatedly to strike, lunging as his wooden hands clasped at the hilt of the sword. But, Tyki was fast, and continued to dodge with ease.  
  
Grinning, Tyki’s eyes glinted as he met the nutcracker’s cold gaze. “Not sure how you woke up,” He commented. “But it’s been a while, and you’re just as stiff as ever I see.”  
  
The nutcracker glared, teeth grinding together angrily. “Shut up!” He snarled, as he once more leapt forward.   
  
Tyki pulled back, eyes hardening just as the blade grazed his chest. Taking his hands, Tyki’s nails extended outward into claw-like blades. “No pleasantries after all this time? Fine, be that way,” He said, before striking at the nutcracker.   
  
Not far off, Alma ran. He ducked down, crouching behind one of the wrapped presents under the tree. With the fight having broken out, enough of the rats had been distracted that he had managed to slip away before anyone could catch him. Alma didn’t know how long he could keep it up though; he could see the twins and some of the rats looking around for him, with the rats sniffing and trying to catch Alma’s scent.  
  
The sound of a sword hitting against something sharp rang in Alma’s ears, and he looked. Not far off, he could see the nutcracker fighting Tyki, with both seemingly holding their own fairly well in the battle.  
  
_‘This…this isn’t possible,’_ Alma thought. He stared, still struggling to even believe what he was seeing.  
  
Crazy. It was just _crazy_ –  
  
Tyki struck, and the nutcracker was flung back. Alma could feel his breath catch in his throat, as a wave of worry washed over him.  
  
“Found you!”  
  
Alma gasped, as someone grabbed him. When he looked, he saw it was the twins who had snuck up on him from behind.  
  
“Got you now!” Devit exclaimed.  
  
Alma struggled to get away. Both twins had grabbed him from each side though, and Alma was trapped once again. Mind racing, Alma did the first thing he could then think of, and stomped on Devit’s foot with the heel of his shoe.  
  
Devit shouted, leg buckling as a pain shot up his leg. Jasdero’s grip on Alma’s other arm lessened as he looked over at his brother, and Alma took advantage of the moment, elbowing the other twin before he bolted.  
  
“Ow, ow, ow!” Jasdero whined. “Devit, he _elbowed me_!”  
  
“Yeah, well he stomped on my foot,” Devit growled, before looking back at two rats. “Get him!”  
  
Alma ran, for a moment debating on where to go. He was still under the tree, and paused when he could hear something scurrying behind him. Turning, his eyes widened when he saw the two rats coming after him. Looking around, Alma blanked on which direction to go in, and in a split second decision did neither. Moving quickly, he climbed onto a present, grabbing at the ribbon and using it to hoist himself upward. He managed to crawl on, just as a rat snapped its jaw at his leg.  
  
The rats clawed at the present, eying Alma. Anxiously, Alma looked around, and his attention landed on some of the ornaments hanging from the branches of the tree. Somewhat impulsively, Alma reached up to grab the branch, and shook it so the glass orb fell.  
  
The ornament shattered, causing the rats to disperse in fright. Quickly, Alma reached for another, and repeated the motion – which caused another glass ball to fall in between the rats, and the twins, who yelped in surprise.  
  
Alma looked around. Ornament, ornament – those were helping, but he needed something to keep the twins _away._ If only –  
  
_‘There!’_ Alma realized, as he spotted a golden bell ornament. It was not particularly close, but close enough that Alma had a shot of knocking it down.  
  
Spying a close branch, Alma grabbed it. He pulled it back, just far enough that there was a heavy tug – and then he let it go, causing it to swing, and hit the branch with the bell. The bell fell, and landed over Devit and Jaserdo’s heads, trapping them together.  
  
Jasdero shrieked. “Devitttt, I can’t _see_!”  
  
“Shit, neither can I!”  
  
The two rats scurried over, evidently trying to assist the twins. As they were all distracted, Alma was able to re-focus on the rest of the fight, having a cleared view being on one of the presents. As he looked over, he could see the nutcracker and Tyki were still near the grandfather clock, still fighting each other viciously.  
  
The nutcracker swung, sword grazing Tyki’s clawed hand. Tyki pulled back, before swiping his blade-like claws at the nutcracker, as they continued to go back and forth.  
  
“You know we really _don’t_ have to fight like this,” Tyki suggested, as they continued to exchange attacks and dodges.  
  
The nutcracker glared. “Tell me what you did with the innocence!”  
  
Tyki raised an eyebrow. “What? Still trying to _protect_ it?” He teased, before smirking. “We already know you can’t protect shit. Or else none of us would be here.”  
  
Jaw clenched, the nutcracker gripped the hilt of the sword. He did so roughly, that his hold nearly trembled.  
  
Tyki noticed, and his smiled broadened. “Oh, did I _splinter_ a nerve?”  
  
The nutcracker’s grip shook, and his eyes burned with a scalding venom. He glowered at Tyki, anger seething after he raised his sword swiftly to attack once more.  
  
Reacting swiftly, Tyki dipped out of the way, but before the nutcracker could do anything more, the rat man used his tail to strike at the nutcracker’s hand, knocking the sword out of his grasp. The nutcracker ran, rushing to get the sword. But, as he attempted to kneel to do so, Tyki moved faster, and with his tail was able to grab it, tossing the sword into the air and catching it with his hand.  
  
Taking the sword, Tyki pointed it at the nutcracker, who was still kneeling on the ground. “No offense, but you _are_ a pretty lousy soldier…aren’t you supposed to be in control of your emotions and whatnot?”  
  
“Did you get ‘em, Tyki?”  
  
Tyki didn’t glance back, if only to keep the nutcracker in his line of sight. Keeping the sword pointed at him, he spoke. “He’s here, Lord Millennium. Still alive, and just as annoying as ever.”  
  
The Millennium Earl approached, sharp eyes moving over to where the nutcracker was. “So he is,” The Earl commented, before speaking more directly to the nutcracker. “Last time we weren’t thorough enough with you, eh? We can fix that.”  
  
Back under the tree, Alma was still watching. He couldn’t make out everything being said, but it looked _bad_. The nutcracker didn’t have his sword anymore, and he was corned by Tyki and the Millennium Earl.  
  
Alma looked around. Something – he had to do _something_.  
  
Moving along the top of the present, Alma looked around on the side farther from where he had left the twins – who were thankfully still stuck under the bell. Alma’s eyes scanned the area beneath the tree, looking for anything that may have been helpful.  
  
Then, Alma’s eyes landed on a slingshot leaning against the present. It wasn’t wrapped, and must have been left by one of the children from earlier by mistake. Reaching over the edge, Alma tried to stretch his arm down, and just barely managed to grab the top part of one of the ends. Alma gritted his teeth, as he tried to pull it up – it was heavy, but he was eventually able to hoist it up.  
  
“Come on,” Alma murmured, as he pulled the slingshot onto the top of the present. He huffed, not used to having to struggle so much to move what would otherwise have been a weightless _toy._ But, it was Alma’s size, and he had to use the ribbon on the present to tie it down so it wouldn’t fall over.  
  
Except now…  
  
The fault in his plan donned on him, and Alma bit the inside of his cheek. Ammunition. What was he going to use for _ammunition_?  
  
Alma needed to hurry. He needed to figure something out. He looked around again, not sure what he had that would be even hard enough to have a strong impact. He needed something stiff, like hard wood or unbroken leather –  
  
_‘Leather!’_ Alma realized, as he reached down to start unlacing one of his shoes.  
  
Over near the clock, the nutcracker was tense. He was partially kneeling, body looking as though he were itching to run – but Tyki was still pointing the sword at him, and the Millennium Earl was there, eyes contemplative and malicious.  
  
“So wood wasn’t good enough,” The Earl said, as he pointed his umbrella at Kanda. “Maybe stone, or even ash. Something less likely to ever come back from.”  
  
The nutcracker was still, trapped between the Earl and Tyki. His thoughts raced, and inside, he seethed. He was stuck, and he was at a loss of what to do. _‘Damn it…’_  
  
Something whizzed through the air, and before anything could be said or done, there was a loud, and unpleasant _crack_ that echoed through the air. The Earl swayed, having been impacted directly in the head by some object, and without saying anything fell to the ground, knocked out cold.  
  
Tyki looked over, completely shocked by the unexpected attack. “L-Lord Millennium!”  
  
Seeing his chance, the nutcracker acted. He moved, kicking his leg forward before rounding it, causing Tyki to nearly stumble. With the distraction made, the nutcracker lunged to grab the sword, taking it back before he slashed at Tyki.  
  
Tyki tried to react, but the nutcracker had finally had an advantage, and managed to slash at Tyki’s clawed hand. Tyki hissed, cursing as he pulled back. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lord Millennium was still incapacitated – a problem, and even more so now that Tyki’s hand was injured.  
  
Making a split-second decision, Tyki turned and shouted to the rats. “Pull back!”  
  
Several of the rats scurried out, with a few gather the unconscious Earl to take him back into the crevice. While this was transpiring, Tyki returned his focus to the nutcracker, and smiled. “We’ll have to finish this up later.”  
  
The nutcracker was incensed. “Don’t even try to back out now!” He snapped, as he swung at Tyki. Tyki dodged though, moving so fast that it almost looked as though he had vanished for a second, re-appearing right behind the nutcracker.  
  
“Think of it as a gift,” Tyki whispered. “You can still lie to yourself, and pretend you’re protecting the innocence. It’s what your purpose was to begin with, wasn’t it?”  
  
The nutcracker faltered, the words like fire against his wood-carved body. He turned –  
  
And Tyki was gone.  
  
Back under the tree, the twins finally yanked the bell off, both of them final free of the constraints. As they did this, Tyki appeared, looking over with a more serious expression. “Get moving – we have to pull back!”  
  
Devit’s mouth fell open. “What? Why? We still gotta find the human – _and_ the innocence!”  
  
“We’ll find them later – but for now, pull back!” Tyki said, before quickly leaping away with the rest of the rats.  
  
The twins only stared for a moment, but didn’t argue the command. Jasdero turned back, just before they disappeared, and yelled toward where they had last seen Alma.  
  
“We’ll be baaaack!” He sang, before laughing somewhat hysterically, and finally disappearing with the rest of the rats into the crevice.  
  
Alma watched. He was still on the present, though he had hidden a bit back where some of the lower tree branches were. As the rats vanished, he was suddenly aware of how loudly his heart seemed to be pounding, as the rest of his adrenaline pumped through his veins.  
  
Alma exhaled. Gone. The rats were gone. For now.  
  
_‘But…what now…?’_ Alma wondered, as he slowly began to process everything. The rats. The attack. The nutcracker –  
  
The nutcracker.  
  
Alma looked around. Was the nutcracker alright? A bit anxiously, Alma’s eyes scanned the area. He soon spotted a familiar glimpse of red in the darkness though, and just a short way’s off he could see the nutcracker, kneeling down and having picked something up – the shoe Alma had used as ammunition.  
  
Alma stared. He couldn’t do much else – the nutcracker was wooden, and shouldn’t have been moving, but he was. He was moving, and looking around, his blue eyes oddly lifelike, and glanced around.  
  
Standing, the nutcracker looked in Alma’s direction, and their gazes locked – and even at a distance, Alma could see blue irises that were so piercingly vivid, they were startling.  
  
So startling, that Alma lost his balance, and fell off of the edge of the present.  
  
Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna the fantasy shift has happened. :3
> 
> To be honest, I’m still not how I feel about it. To me, it was pretty blatantly jarring, but only so much could be done given the nature of this fic (I mean, it’s tagged fantasy and adventure, so I’m guessing people were at least anticipating it? XD). The one good thing is that the plot is finally picking up, so there will be much more excitement from here on out.
> 
> I historically whine about fight scenes, because they’re not a strong point for me at all. But, I did enjoy this one a lot more than action scenes I’ve previously done - I think because I had to stop taking it seriously considering it’s...rats, and toys, and lots of magical things going down. And I actually was looking forward to this scene; it’s probably one of my favorite bits in the Nutcracker ballet with all the action and whatnot, and it was fun to adapt that here.
> 
> People were probably anticipating I might have used the Noah as rats, so I’m not sure how predictable that was (hopefully still enjoyable?). They probably came off less serious here, but there will be more about them that comes up later on, and you’ll see another glimpse of them in a few chapters. Obviously they want the heart for some reason in this AU, which is my own spin I’m doing on things, and now Alma has gotten dragged into it.
> 
> Which - speaking of Alma, he’s a lot of fun to write action-wise, if anything because he’s /not/ really a fighter. He’s more a creative type in this AU, and I wanted to incorporate that to how he defends himself (using the ornaments, then the bell). The shoes he got also ended up being a good weapon, which is a direct reference to when Marie uses her shoe to strike the Mouse King in the original story (which is iconic - I couldn’t imagine doing an AU, and not having a shoe throw, especially since it happens in damn near every adaptation of the Nutcracker in any media).
> 
> (And on a side note, I looked into it, and /yes/ - because of how stiff men’s shoes were in the late 1800’s, the unbroken leather sole was incredibly hard and at a high enough velocity and with enough force, that thing //WOULD// have knocked you out.)
> 
> Next chapter will be fun though, because mmm. Alma finally gets some one-on-one interaction with our Nutcracker. ;3


	7. The Door in the Clock

_…Rats. So many rats, and they were_ everywhere _…  
  
“You still don’t like rats?”  
  
…Cornered against the clock…  
  
“_ _Just hand over the innocence, and we’ll be on our way.”  
  
…Cornered…  
  
“It’s just a pendant…”  
  
…A sword coming down….down…  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Alma shifted. His eyes were closed, and his world dark. Had he fallen asleep? His heart hurt a bit, and his body was stiff. Perhaps Alma had dozed off on the sofa again – he had done that a few times before. Vaguely, he remembered that he had stayed in the parlor late to look at the tree, and promised Mother Superior that he would put the tree lights out.  
  
_‘That’s right…I need to do that…’_ Alma sleepily realized, as he forced himself to open his eyes.  
  
His surroundings came into focus, and blurred shapes took form. Above him, there were lights, and colors sparkling against evergreen. Gold, red – ornaments. Ornaments, and candles, and the tree –   
  
Alma’s eyes widened, and he suddenly woke up more. Tree. He was under the tree. The tree that was way larger than normal, and towered high above him.  
  
_‘Wait…’_ Alma realized, as he slowly tried to recall what had happened. He had been asleep in the parlor, and had a nightmare. He had thought there were rats, and there were rat-people who spoke, and….  
  
Abruptly, Alma sat up and looked around. Tree. He _was_ under the tree – but still doll-sized, and among presents that were larger than he was.   
  
Alma could feel his heart drop, as something akin to panic began to wash over him. One by one, the memories returned: the rats, Tyki, the Earl, the battle. The chaos and absurdity spilled into Alma’s recollection, and stupidly, Alma found himself struggling to accept it. It couldn’t have been real. It _couldn’t_ have.  
  
_‘It’s a dream,’_ Alma tried to tell himself. _‘It has to be – I’m still asleep, and it’s a dream-‘_  
  
Alma’s thoughts seemed to cut off, as there was sensation of something sharp pointing against his neck. Alma stiffened, body tensing.  
  
“Don’t move,” A voice warned, low and deep.   
  
Alma swallowed, and remained still. “O…okay…” He managed, voice trembling with nerves.  
  
The tip of the blade remained pressed against the back of Alma’s neck a few seconds longer, and eventually was released. Alma didn’t move though, remaining true to his word for fear of what would happen if he did attempt to move.  
  
There were footsteps, and someone walked around in front of Alma.   
  
It was the nutcracker. He looked as the last time Alma had seen him, with long dark hair pulled back and sharp, detailed features. Except, now Alma could see them even more clearly up close, and just how uncannily _lifelike_ the nutcracker was. He looked so much like a young man that would have been around Alma’s age – except his skin was covered in wood grain, and unnaturally smooth. The joints were also knobby, and connected like a normal wooden doll’s, and with each movement, there was the faint sound of wood cluttering together.  
  
The eyes, though – the eyes were too real. Piercingly real.  
  
Alma stared, unable to adequately process anything in that moment.  
  
The nutcracker glared at Alma. He was still holding the sword, and without any warning pointed it directly at Alma. “How did you get the innocence?”  
  
Alma snapped out of his daze. Innocence. That was what Tyki had been talking about, wasn’t it? Alma was still confused though, and didn’t understand what it was – let alone why everyone seemed to want it.  
  
“I…I don’t understand what that is. Is it this?” Alma asked, as he held up the pendant he was still wearing. “That rat…er, Tyki. He acted like this was it, but it’s just a pendant!”  
  
The nutcracker looked dubious, and scoffed. “So how the hell did you get it? Someone as careless as you shouldn’t even have it,” He snapped, sounding as though his patience were already worn thin.  
  
Mouth agape, Alma floundered at the insult. “Excuse me? What do you mean _careless_?” He exclaimed, completely lost as to where the nutcracker was getting the audacity to even make such a comment. He didn’t even _know_ Alma.  
  
Eyes flashing, the nutcracker snapped. “Are you serious? You almost handed it over to the _rats_ – which is careless!”  
  
“I-I wasn’t going to do that!” Alma stammered, as his face flushed brightly.   
  
“Tch. Sure as hell didn’t look that way,” The nutcracker pointed out, before he lowered his sword. “Just give it to me – I can handle it, and you don’t know what you’re dealing with. If anything, you’ll only put it at risk.”  
  
“What? No, I’m not giving it to you either!” Alma argued, still not sure why _everyone_ seemed to want the pendant. “Tiedoll gave it to me, and he said it was special –“  
  
As soon as Alma said Tiedoll’s name, the nutcracker’s expression visibly faltered, and his harshness seemed to fracture. He appeared somewhat caught off guard by the name, and the nutcracker spoke, words somewhat tense. “What did you say?”   
  
There was a wariness in the nutcracker’s words, and it caused Alma to pause. Alma nodded his head, and responded. “Um…Tiedoll…he gave it to me…”  
  
The nutcracker seemed to have pulled bit back at this, eyes pensive. There was a somewhat frustrated look on his face as well, as he took in the response.  
  
A thought struck Alma. “Wait – you know Tiedoll?” Alma asked, though that much _would_ have made sense. Tiedoll had been the one to give him the pendant and nutcracker.  
  
The nutcracker stiffened, before his face whipped in Alma’s direction, eyes flashing. “That’s none of your business,” He snapped.  
  
Alma huffed, scowling. Why was the nutcracker getting so irritated about everything? Alma certainly hadn’t done anything wrong, and as far as he was concerned, whatever was going on _was_ his business. “Well, can’t you tell me what’s going on?” Alma pressed, as he could hear his own frustration trickling outward. “I mean, this is just a dream, right? It can’t be real?”  
  
The nutcracker rolled his eyes. “No, it’s real.”  
  
The response was given in a blunt, straightforward manner. Alma immediately floundered, not knowing how to take it – his mind was still in shock, and he immediately wanted to shut down the prospect of any of the events being real. Because it couldn’t have been real. Dolls didn’t talk, and rats didn’t talk. People didn’t shrink, and battles didn’t happen beneath Christmas trees. Those were things that were impossible, and couldn’t happen in reality.  
  
But, if it was a dream, then it was terribly realistic. Alma wasn’t waking up from it either. He was simply stuck there, with the nutcracker, staring as though he were supposed to be processing that everything that had happened was _real._   
  
Throat a bit dry, Alma spoke, forcing the words out hesitantly. “So…so the rats were actually here? That fight earlier actually _happened_?”  
  
“What, do you want me to give you a play-by-play account? You saw,” The nutcracker said, words short and impatient.   
  
Alma stared at the nutcracker. Gradually, he began to recall all that had happened once more, beginning from waking up with rats on him to being cornered and hunted down. One by one, every detail slipped into the forefront of his mind, as it began to just truly sink in for Alma.  
  
It had happened. It had happened, and Alma was awake-  
  
_Rats. So many rats. Rats on his legs, hissing, and biting. Rats cornering him…_  
  
Suddenly, Alma could feel himself starting to panic. His lungs no longer seemed to be functioning right, and breathing was not possible. Struggling for air, Alma took a shallow breath. He tried – he _tried_ to stay calm. But Alma couldn’t, and suddenly everything was crashing over like a tidal wave, overpowering and overwhelming. Drowning.  
  
Alma had no idea how he must have looked in that instant, but it must have been a sorry sight – because the nutcracker noticed, and his harsh exterior for a moment cracked, as a look of discomfort flickered across his face.   
  
“Hey,” The nutcracker started, when he could see that Alma was all but ten seconds from hyperventilating. “Hey, just calm _down_ –“  
  
Alma whipped his head in the nutcracker’s direction, face twisting into alarm. “I-I can’t _calm down_!” Alma suddenly went off, as a dam of emotions seemed to break inside him. “You’re telling me this isn’t something I’m imagining, and it’s _real_!? That those rats actually attacked me? What if they come back? What am I supposed to do now? I’m like the size of a doll! _I can’t stay this way_!”  
  
The nutcracker winced, grimacing as his ears were subjected to Alma’s increased volume. He took a breath, looking as though he were _attempting_ not to snap on Alma so the situation wouldn’t worsen – but he wasn’t quite able to do so, and glared over at the young man.  
  
Alma took another breath. And another – and soon, he was _somewhat_ managing to breath. Trying his best to keep from falling apart, Alma looked at the nutcracker, eyes pleading. “D-Do you know how to fix this?”  
  
“Tch. Hell if I know,” The nutcracker grumbled, cutting Alma off before he could even get another word in.   
  
Alma’s face fell, as hope crumbled in his eyes. “But what am I supposed to _do_?” Alma asked, words growing frantic once more. Alma shook his head. “I just…wait, Tiedoll! Tiedoll gave me you and the pendant, so maybe he’d know –“  
  
The nutcracker’s eyes flashed. “Don’t get him involved!” He snapped. The outburst caused Alma to silence immediately, and a somewhat stunned look remained in his bright blue eyes.  
  
The nutcracker tried to catch himself quickly. He spoke, words a bit tense and rushed. “I need to take the innocence back to Marchpane. It belongs there – _not_ here.”  
  
Alma blinked. “Marchpane?” He asked, somewhat perplexed by the peculiar name. “Where’s that? Why do you have to take it back? Are you going to tell me what this pendant even _is_?”  
  
The nutcracker twitched, and he looked back at Alma in annoyance. “Do you _have_ to ask so many questions?” He hissed. “That pendant is a fragment of _innocence_ – it’s what keeps Marchpane safe, and everything balanced. But it can’t if it’s missing its heart – which is what _you’re_ wearing.”  
  
If Alma was confused before, he was even more lost now. The nutcracker was now talking about some heart? And some strange place Alma had never even heard of? Alma frowned, still just as bewildered as before. “So…this is a piece of something called innocence?” He asked, holding up the pendant. “But…why isn’t it there to begin with?”  
  
Wavering, the nutcracker hesitated on answering, and averted his gaze. “It’s complicated,” He said. “Look, the rats want it. They’ve just about ruined everything back in Marchpane, and nothing is going to get fixed unless I take it back. So I need you to give it to me.”  
  
Alma looked at the nutcracker, an idea striking him. “So if it gets returned, everything will go back to normal? That means me too, right?” He asked. The nutcracker didn’t get a chance to respond though, because Alma then added, “I’ll just go with you.”  
  
“What? No!” The nutcracker reacted, immediately rejecting the idea. “I’m not dragging you along-“  
  
“Well I’m _not_ giving you the pendant,” Alma stubbornly declared. “So unless you don’t want to take it back, I’m going too!”  
  
“The hell – are you kidding me?” The nutcracker snapped. “You don’t know what you’re dealing with, and you’ll just get in the way.”  
  
Alma huffed. “No, I won’t! And you cannot expect me to stay here when I’m like _this!”_ He exclaimed, as he gestured to his shrunken form.   
  
The nutcracker gnashed his teeth together, and looked away. He took in a sharp breath, clearly exasperated by the exchange. “Fine,” He finally agreed, though his response was terse and tinged in aggravation. “You can come. Just don’t fucking whine the whole time or anything, and don’t do anything stupid.”  
  
Alma scrunched up his face, rather annoyed at the “terms.” However, he couldn’t argue too much only because he at least had gotten the nutcracker to agree to let him come.  
  
“Okay, so –“ Alma began to say, but stopped when the nutcracker walked over somewhere. Alma looked at the wooden soldier questioningly, as the nutcracker picked something up.   
  
Walking back over, the nutcracker shoved something roughly into Alma’s grasp. Looking down, Alma saw it was his missing shoe.  
  
“It’s yours, isn’t it? You should probably put it back on or something,” The nutcracker said, before adding with a mumble, “Can’t believe you used a damn shoe as a weapon…”  
  
Alma blushed a bit, then started to put the shoe back on. “Um…thanks,” He said, as he laced it back up.  
  
Once he had his shoe back on, Alma looked back up. The nutcracker had already moved though, and was heading toward where the grandfather clock was. Quickly, Alma rushed to catch up to him. The nutcracker had a brisk pace, and Alma was just behind him when he felt his curiosity begin to slip out.  
  
“Um…so you really _are_ alive, right? You’re not just clockwork, or wired some way…?” Alma asked, question almost a bit timid.  
  
The nutcracker glanced back, expression irritable. “ _Yes,_ I’m alive,” He bit back, before turning around as he continued to move forward.   
  
“Oh,” Alma said, feeling even more awkward than before, and even more so when he realized he was still staring. Alma moved his gaze downcast as he brushed his bangs aside. “Do you have a name then? If you’re-“  
  
“It’s Kanda,” The nutcracker answered, though his tone was anything but amiable as he cut Alma off.   
  
_‘Kanda,’_ Alma repeated to himself. It was a bit of a strange name, but Alma caught himself before a remark could slip out. The nutcracker – _‘Kanda,’_ Alma reminded himself – didn’t seem to have the most pleasant personality, and it felt like almost anything Alma said would set the nutcracker off.  
  
Except, Alma couldn’t keep quiet _forever_. Especially if he were following Kanda to…who knew where.  
  
“That’s a unique name,” Alma said, making a small compliment. The small talk still felt strained though, especially considering how bizarre the situation was; Alma was still struggling to think it wasn’t a dream, but he wasn’t sure what else to do aside from just…going along with it. “My name’s Alma.”  
  
Kanda didn’t comment back. A rather rude response really, and one that immediately caused Alma to feel a little flustered. Kanda wasn’t going to be like this the _whole_ time, was he? If so, Alma could only hope that whatever this strangeness was, it would end quickly. The silence was tense and uneasy, and Alma was sure he’d lose his mind if he hadn’t already.  
  
By the time they reached the base of the grandfather clock, Alma found himself unable to keep quiet. Kanda had been walking around, acting as though he were looking for something, and Alma spoke. “Why did we come over here?”  
  
“So we can get to Marchpane,” Kanda answered, as though it were the most obvious response in the world.  
  
“But…what about the way the rats came?” Alma asked, though there was a trickle of ice he felt as he asked. Since waking up after his blackout, he hadn’t wanted to allow himself to think too much of the rats, or about how close their ugly faces had gotten as they crawled onto his body, and later cornered him. “Did they come from Marchpane too? Wherever that is…”  
  
Kanda paused, then answered. “They did, but we’re going a different way. They’ll probably be trying to track us soon now that they know what the innocence fragment looks like…”  
  
As the nutcracker said this, Alma could feel the iciness linger. He could recall one of the rat-twins saying they’d be back, but…Alma hadn’t thought they would actually try to come by. He hadn’t thought it was real. But now, it was sinking in: the rats were an actual threat that went beyond any meager, personal fear Alma may have harbored, and the rats would be _looking_ for them.  
  
Faintly, a quiet panic trickled into Alma. He tried to squash it.  
  
Noticing Alma’s suddenly lack of response, he glanced back with a frown. “What?”  
  
Alma jumped a little, as Kanda’s tone jolted him from his daze. When he looked, Alma could see that Kanda was looking at him, brow furrowed and eyes expectant.  
  
Quickly, Alma broke eye contact. “It’s nothing.”  
  
Kanda eyes turned dubious. However, he didn’t care enough to press, and returned his attention back to the grandfather clock, eyes briefly flickering up to the owl high above.  
  
Alma looked over curiously. “Um…are you looking for something?” He asked, still not clear as to why Kanda had come over to the grandfather clock of all things. Alma noticed the way Kanda’s attention had moved to the owl above, and added, “Tiedoll built it. He put a lot of detail into, but the owl actually used to freak me out a little. Sort of silly, really.”  
  
Kanda’s frown remained intact, and his eyes skimmed over the lower door of the clock. Then, without so much as saying a word, he wedged his word in-between the panels of the lower door and wood frame. Gritting his teeth, he pushed, as the nutcracker attempted to force the door open.  
  
Realizing what Kanda was attempting, Alma hurried over. “Wait, let me help!” Alma said, as he tried to take hold of the door’s edge to assist Kanda in moving it.   
  
Kanda had already wedged it wide enough that they could slip through, and looked back at Alma sharply. “It’s _fine_ ,” He spoke. “Just stay out of the way.”  
  
Alma looked a little taken aback, then huffed. “I wouldn’t have gotten in the way…” He mumbled.  
  
The nutcracker didn’t respond, and walked into the lower door compartment. Kanda glanced around, eyes running over the hanging pendulum and the cords, as his gaze sought for something specific. “Damn it, where did he fucking put it…” Kanda grumbled.  
  
“Where did who put _what_?” Alma asked, as he caught up to Kanda yet again. There was an impatient edge to his voice, antsy with curiosity. Alma was also feel a bit flustered with Kanda’s lack of communication; he was turned around enough as it was, and not knowing what it was that Kanda was trying to do was maddening. “It’d be much easier if you just _told me_ what you were looking for.”  
  
Stubbornly, Kanda still didn’t clarify. Alma couldn’t tell if it was because Kanda was so focused on looking for whatever it was he needed to find, or if it was more out of spite, but either way, Alma felt frustrated. “ _Kanda_ ,“ Alma started, as he raised his voice a hair more.  
  
“Hold _on_ ,” Kanda hissed, as he glared back at Alma. Alma immediately fell silent after that, clamping his mouth shut while Kanda walked beneath the pendulum bob and toward the back of the clock.  
  
Feeling a bit defeated, Alma remained where he was. He sighed, as he rubbed his arms. Alma could faintly feel the pendant against his chest, which felt both strange and unnatural as it hung around his neck. He tried not to focus on that though, and instead glanced up at the interior of the clock – which was nothing short of amazing giving the new perspective Alma had of it. The gears seemed to gleam upward as the crawled up into the darkness, and the gold-tinted cords hung down like braids of gold.  
  
_‘It looks so different from down here,’_ Alma observed, as he allowed himself to stare up in awe a few seconds longer.  
  
Not far off, Alma could hear the sound of wood gently clanking, and a small curse. Attention re-focused, Alma walked over to where he went under the pendulum bob, and he glanced around to find Kanda. “Did you find anything?” Alma called, before his eyes landed on the nutcracker right near the back wall of the compartment.   
  
Kanda was looking up at something, and Alma’s gaze followed. Alma’s attention then found its way to what Kanda had been staring at: the strange door that didn’t open, a bit elevated in the wall and just above them.  
  
Kanda was scowling. “We need to get in there.”  
  
Alma looked over at Kanda, surprised. “What? But….I don’t think it opens,” Alma said. “I tried to open it before. It wouldn’t budge.”  
  
Gaze flickering over to Alma, Kanda scoffed. “It can open,” He said, while returning his attention back to the door. “We just have to get up there to do it…”  
  
Alma wavered upon hearing the suggestion. Before he could stop himself, his mind recalled the nightmare he had experienced a few nights before, and how the rats had spilled out from the door in the clock. A tremor threatened to ripple through his body, but Alma forced himself to fight it.   
  
“Are you sure?” Alma asked, though the question sounded weak in his own ears. “Maybe…maybe there’s another way for us to go….”  
  
“There _isn’t_ ,” Kanda argued, tone growing a bit heated. “I know that door’s design – it doesn’t open for any reason or just anyone, because it’s a gate. There’s no other way for us to get to Marchpane.”  
  
To this, Alma said nothing. He averted his gaze nervously.  
  
Kanda exhaled heavily. “Look, if you don’t want to come then stay. But you can’t keep the innocence here.”  
  
Alma looked up swiftly. “No, I’ll come!” He rushed, not wanting to be left behind.  
  
Kanda stared, looking as though he didn’t quite believe Alma was serious. However, after a moment, he turned and re-focused on the door. Glancing off to the side, Kanda spotted a series of ridges in the wall – small, and unnoticeable to a normal person, but now visible.  
  
Grabbing onto the ridges, Kanda started to climb up to where the door was.  
  
Watching Kanda, Alma followed. He was a bit worried about climbing up the ridges, but thankfully, the door wasn’t elevated in the wall that much higher than where they were. There was also a small ledge just beneath the door, with enough room for Kanda and Alma to stand on once they were up there.  
  
Still, Alma clung to the wall. Although they weren’t high up, the last thing he wanted to do was fall _again._  
  
“Um, what now?” Alma asked, as he looked at the door.  
  
Kanda tried to pull the door open. However, it wouldn’t move. He scowled at it. “We need to open it somehow…”  
  
“So you don’t know what to do?” Alma asked. “I thought you knew what the door’s design was!”  
  
“Tch. Yeah, I knew it enough to recognize it – I don’t get how this shit always _works_ ,” Kanda corrected, sounding aggravated. Then, under his breath he added, “I swear he always makes this crap so complicated….”  
  
Alma’s brow furrowed, as he then looked over at the door. As he did, Alma could see the detail more closely, and just how incredibly _fine_ the detail was. So much of it, Alma had not even realized was there before: the faint trace of vine-like tendrils on the frame, and the subtle paneling of dark wood. How could anyone have possibly built such a door?  
  
_‘Tiedoll…really made this…?’_ Alma thought, as his mind returned to the toymaker. If Tiedoll had built the clock, had he knowingly incorporated this door? _Why_? What had Tiedoll _known_? The more Alma thought about it, the more confused he became – even more so, considering Tiedoll had been the one to give him the nutcracker and the pendant. Both of which were clearly more significant than Alma had initially realized.  
  
With his thoughts beginning to run, Alma had almost missed it: a small detail on the left of the door. It was tiny, and below the door knob. Tiny, and shaped in an almost flower-like image.  
  
A keyhole.  
  
Alma stared. _‘It needs a key?’_  
  
“Come on, damn door,” Kanda grumbled as he tried to pry it open. When that didn’t work, he paused, scowling as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
Alma’s eyes widened, as he quickly placed his hands on Kanda’s wrists to stop him. “Wait-“ He started to say, but the sense of grabbing wood instead of flesh seemed to send a small wave of shock through him, and he stumbled.  
  
Kanda reacted swiftly. Alarm in his expression, he caught Alma by the shoulder, pulling him back close to the wall. “Watch it,” Kanda hissed irritably. “The ledge is too narrow for you to be screwing around.”  
  
Alma gripped at the wall, and resisted the urge to glance down. “Sorry, I just…” He said, before trailing off. “I just wasn’t expecting…”  
  
Alma didn’t finish, but Kanda seemed to get what Alma was indicating. The wood texture had startled him.   
  
Kanda looked back at the door, sneering under his breath. “We need to focus on opening this,” He spoke, words stiff as he changed the topic of the conversation.  
  
Alma nodded, then looked back at the door. “There’s a keyhole…it looks like a flower…” Alma noted.   
  
As soon as Alma said the words out loud, he realized something. Quickly, Alma bent down, holding the crystalline flower pendant.  
  
Kanda made a motion to move. “What are you-“  
  
Alma didn’t listen. Already taking the pendant, Alma brought it up to the keyhole. He was careful as he placed it against the shape, turning the pendant until it matched up to the keyhole perfectly. Alma cautiously pressed the pendant in, and without even having to turn it there was a faint, delicate _click._  
  
Then, the door cracked open.  
  
Pulling the pendant away from the keyhole, Alma glanced over at Kanda and offered a small, hesitant smile. “Guess it just needed a key.”  
  
Kanda just stared, then looked back at the door as he opened it. “Let’s get moving – _fuck_!”  
  
Kanda caught himself on the doorframe, nearly having fallen forward. He stared, dark blue eyes somewhat wide in shock as he stared down, and into where the door led:  
  
Darkness. Endless, empty darkness.  
  
Alma looked in, and any hope that had begun to brew within his eyes was extinguished, and some of the color drained from his face. The door led _nowhere_ – a literal void of the purest black that Alma had ever seen, and so silent that Alma swore he could hear his own heartbeat echo in his ears.  
  
Blue eyes staring anxiously, Alma spoke, throat feeling somewhat dry. “Is it… _supposed_ to be like that?” Alma asked, though he already had an inkling of what Kanda’s response would be.  
  
Kanda was still staring, and didn’t respond immediately. The shock had remained on his face, but soon, his expression twisted into frustration. “No, it’s _not_ ,” Kanda spoke, words low. He cursed again, agitation evident. “Damn it, it shouldn’t be like _that_ …”  
  
Alma chewed his lip. He had been able to help with figuring out how to open the door, but this was something _completely_ beyond him. He looked down, and glimpsed into the darkness.   
  
“Maybe,” Alma began to say, as he tried to be hopeful, “Maybe it…doesn’t actually go that far down?”  
  
Kanda frowned, and shifted. Snapping off one of the buttons of his coat, he tossed it, allowing the gold piece to fall into the darkness.  
  
They both listened, but there was no sound. There was no sound, and no sign of the button having hit anything.  
  
“Goes far enough…” Kanda observed, though he didn’t say anymore.  
  
Alma leaned back against the other side of the doorframe. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of heights, but standing on the edge of that void was terrifying. Terrifying, and _dizzying_. Alma could almost feel his surroundings sway as a faint wash of nausea threatened to befall him, and he closed his eyes shut. Shakily, he took a breath.  
  
Glancing over, Kanda noticed Alma’s reaction. Pensively, he frowned, before glimpsing back toward the void. “We…we can take a minute. We don’t have to stay up here while we figure it out…”  
  
The suggestion was made stiffly, but still a bit surprising to Alma. Opening his eyes, he looked at Kanda a bit hesitantly, before nodding. “Okay,” He said, unable to conceal the appreciation in his words. “Maybe if we – _ah_!”  
  
At that moment, Alma had turned. But, the heel of his shoe slid on the smooth ledge, and he lost his balance. Alma’s arms flailed, as he attempted to grab onto the doorframe. However, he reacted a second too late, with his fingers only managing to brush against the wood.  
  
Suddenly, he was falling. He was falling into the darkness.  
  
Alma could feel his heart drop deep into his gut, as a sickening feeling overcame him. Time has slowed and sped up all at once, no longer feeling linear and overtaking Alma, as the horrific thought continued to brand itself into his consciousness: _he was falling into the void._  
  
Alma barely managed to scream, and to flail his arms even more. The shock had hit him, completely silencing him in icy terror.  
  
His body jolted, as something grabbed Alma by the wrist. Alma shouted, as the joint in his shoulder tugged painfully. He grimaced, eyes clamped shut tightly.   
  
However, Alma wasn’t falling anymore. He was dangling, as gravity threatened to pull him down to who knew where, and hanging as a hand grabbed at his wrist – a wooden hand, rough and clutching tightly. Kanda’s hand.  
  
Kanda continued to hold Alma. As soon as he had seen Alma fall, he had just _barely_ managed to catch the other young man, leaning forward as he held tightly with his other hand onto the doorframe. Kanda had also kicked his foot back, just beyond the ledge beneath the door as he tried to use it as an anchor to keep from falling further.  
  
Kanda clenched his jaw, as he kept his hold on Alma’s wrist. He couldn’t move his other arm, without falling, and could already feel his wooden hand slipping somewhat due to the lack of friction.  
  
Alma’s heart raced, as he tried to open his eyes. However, he caught a glimpse of the never-ending darkness beneath him, and shut his eyes once more. Desperately, he moved his other hand to grab onto Kanda’s. “D-Don’t let go!” Alma begged, voice almost hysterical as the fear of falling sent him into a frenzied panic.  
  
Kanda winced, as Alma’s jerky motion caused him to pull forward. He tried to keep his foot in place, and his other hand on the doorframe. “I wasn’t _planning on it_!” He snapped, though even Kanda sounded more worried. “Just keep holding with both hands!”  
  
Alma didn’t need to be told twice. He was clinging to Kanda’s hand for dear life, and was absolutely _petrified._ Eyes still shut, the burned as warm moisture pressed against the back of Alma’s eyelids.  
  
Still trying to keep his hold on Alma, Kanda spoke. “Look, try to kick your legs – see if there’s a wall beneath the door you can use to push up from!”  
  
Shakily, Alma took a breath, and nodded his head. It took every ounce of willpower he had to try to move his legs though, as each movement was a sharp reminder that he was only seconds from possibly falling.  
  
_‘Come on!’_ Alma begged, as he tried to kick his legs forward. However, there was only empty space, and Alma could feel his body sway as his legs continued to kick and flail.  
  
The motion caused Kanda to jerk forward, and he cursed. “Don’t swing into _air_!”  
  
Alma tried to still the motion, helplessly clinging onto Kanda’s hand. “Th-there’s no wall!” He shouted, hysteria returning full-force.  
  
“Damn it,” Kanda hissed, teeth clenched. He could feel his hand slipping even more, and even his wooden foot was beginning to lose its grip against the ledge – and Kanda couldn’t try to use his sword as an anchor, without letting go of the doorframe or Alma.  
  
“Just keep holding onto my hand – I’m not letting go!” Kanda reiterated, though in the back of mind he was beginning to run out of ideas and his own panic was starting to kick in.  
  
Biting his lip, Alma continued to hold on. There was nothing else he _could_ do. Alma felt helpless, mind drawing a complete blank as fear seemed to take hold of him.  
  
Then, he felt his grasp slipping.  
  
It was inevitable; Kanda’s hand was smooth wood, and Alma’s palms were beginning to sweat. There was not enough friction, and not enough to hold onto – and even with as tightly as Kanda was keeping his grip clasped around Alma’s wrist, even that seemed to be disintegrating.  
  
_‘No,’_ Alma silently pleaded. _‘No, no, no-!’_  
  
Alma’s silent pleas were in vain, and as he finally managed to open his eyes, his hands slipped from Kanda’s grasp.  
  
Kanda cursed, acting upon impulse. Without even thinking the repercussions through, he removed his other hand from the doorframe, and lurched forward. Just barely, he managed to catch one of Alma’s hands with both his own –   
  
At the expense of him falling forward, and down with Alma into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AAAA First update of 2019!!! Happy New Year!)
> 
> I don’t have too many notes for this chapter, but!! Kanda and Alma have officially met! XD (Last chapter didn’t exactly count to me, because Kanda was just fighting Tyki most of the time he was finally kicking and moving) Which, it’s naturally a bit tense at first given everything going on, but something I like about working on this AU in particular is that they’re more or less stuck together whether they like it or not. (Especially after that cliffhanger ending which...ahhhh, sorry, not sorry? XD)
> 
> So, from here on out, this is where some of my own plotting more comes in (since...well, ballet-wise, the plot more or less ends after the rat-toy battle). The heart/innocence fragment is going with my own plot devices, and throughout the story more will come to light about how that works and why it was removed from its original place to begin with (and also why Alma was the one to end up with it). But Marchpane will definitely echo that otherworld/fantasy realm you get in the original Nutcracker story (which the name...is not original. Marchpane is just an archaic word for Marzipan, and what E.T.A. Hoffman used in the original story, and I just took that and it stuck). 
> 
> As for the door in the clock, I’d planned on using that to transition them elsewhere. I always liked the idea of using clocks for that sort of thing, and it fit with this, so...there’s that. Nothing like having the characters fall into a void of darkness. X3 More excitement will be ahead in the next chapter for sure!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed the update! <3


	8. The Pine Forest

_Darkness….  
  
Falling….falling into darkness…_

* * *

  
  
Alma was falling, and he was terrified.  
  
There was no other way to describe it. His heart was in his throat, and it felt as though it were a lodged clump of ice. Alma couldn’t shout, and he couldn’t scream – he could only remain paralyzed in his fear as he fell, eyes shut tight and heart pumping so fervently that it felt as though it were close to bursting.  
  
He was falling, and he was falling _fast_.  
  
Why was he still falling though? To Alma, it had felt too long of a fall – too long, and too endless. Time felt disjointed, and nothing made sense; nothing had made sense all night, and once more Alma could feel himself silently wondering if it were all another dream, and if this were nothing more than some fantasy he was imagining. It was a safe, comforting thought – but Alma was still falling, and he was far too frightened to open his eyes.  
  
Tightly, someone held Alma. _‘Kanda,’_ Alma remembered – Kanda, who was really a wooden nutcracker, and who had been trying to keep Alma from falling. Kanda who had tried, and Kanda who had tumbled down with Alma.  
  
Alma clung to Kanda as they fell, and pathetically found him pressing his face against Kanda’s stiff shoulder. It was an instinctual reaction, and one Alma couldn’t help; he didn’t want to be alone, and he was afraid of what was to come whenever they did make it to the bottom of that dark void.  
  
_‘Please,’_ Alma silently pleaded, eyes squeezing shut tight. _‘Please just let us make it back safe…!’_  
  
Back to _where_ , though…?  
  
There was a gust of cold, icy air. It came abruptly, and Alma tried to shut his eyes even more tightly; he had no idea what was happening, or where they were falling, but the air felt as though is were speckled with snow, and chips of ice nipped at Alma’s cheek. _‘Snow…?’_  
  
A sharp impact rammed into Alma’s side, and there was the sound of wood clunking against ice. It was not a direct hit, and Alma realized that as they had fallen, they had fallen down against an actual _wall_ – an icy, slippery wall that was sloping down somewhere.  
  
Another impact hit them, and this time Alma and Kanda rebounded a bit, as they fell against the wall once more. Alma could feel Kanda’s grip tighten, wooden arms wrapped around him like a shield. The impact was still brutal, and Alma grimaced as they crashed against the ice-coated slope. They slid a bit, and finally collided onto more solid ground – though the landing was rough, and the impact caused Kanda’s hold to release on Alma.  
  
Alma fell, body thrown from the slope as he landed on a thick blanket of soft, powdery snow. He exhaled, eyes still closed as snowflakes dusted up onto his face and hair. His heart was still racing, and Alma had to catch his breath –  
  
He realized the fall was over. It was over, and he was alright.  
  
Alma took a breath, and released it. Alive. He was _alive_.  
  
For the first time since falling, Alma opened his eyes. He blinked, though Alma had to shut his eyes again briefly, his vision having to adjust to the sudden brightness of everything. He took a second, a tried again, and finally was able to take in the surroundings.  
  
_‘Where…’_ Alma started to wonder, but couldn’t even finish his thought.  
  
They had ended up somewhere, and no place that Alma could have ever recalled seeing. It was some sort of cavern, but it was not dark. Everything was pale and white and tinged with glistening blue shadows that looked like painted droplets of night. The ground was covered in heavy snow that Alma was loathe to disturb considering how beautifully pure it was, and the walls were smooth sections of ice, occasionally rippling and jutting out like a wall of crystal.  
  
Alma looked up. There was a ceiling, with icicles dangling down as though they were sparkling strands of a chandelier.  
  
“We…fell from there?” Alma asked, though his question was soft and more to himself. _‘But how…?’_  
  
There was a grunt nearby, and an incomprehensible mumble. Alma turned, and just a short distance away Kanda could be seen. The wooden soldier had also landed in the snow, and looked as though he were trying to get up – though for whatever reason, he seemed to be struggling.  
  
“Kanda?” Alma asked, as he tried to stand. His balance was somewhat off-kilter, but Alma was able to push himself up. He fought the urge to wince a little though, as his side throbbed; it would no doubt be bruising nastily from the fall, but considering the details, Alma was lucky that was _all_ he had from it.  
  
Kanda was still on his knees when Alma approached him. He wasn’t looking at Alma directly, and when Alma glanced over Kanda he realized Kanda was clutching his right shoulder, grimacing. At that point, Alma could see what was wrong: the shoulder joint was not in place properly, sticking out too far and causing Kanda’s arm to dangle like a lifeless piece of wood.  
  
Alarm filled Alma’s eyes. “Kanda, your arm-“ He started to say worriedly.  
  
“Tch,” Kanda seethed, as he gripped his shoulder. “I think it’s just dislocated or something…stupid arm….”  
  
Alma knelt down beside Kanda, getting close enough to look at the damage. As his eyes skimmed over the shoulder, he could see there was no wood actually splintered from the fall – the upper arm was merely pulled out too far, and out of the joint socket.  
  
“Here,” Alma said, as he started to take the arm.  
  
Kanda stiffened. “What are you doing?”  
  
Alma glanced at Kanda, then back at the arm. There was a fleeting, nervous look in his eyes. “I’m going to see if I could place it back.”  
  
Kanda wavered, and shifted uneasily. “You sure you can do that?” He asked, clearly distrusting of Alma’s capability.  
  
Alma kept his gaze averted, as he avoided the nutcracker’s eyes. “Um…I think so…”  
  
“You _think so_?” Kanda questioned, now sounding tense. “Don’t try anything if you’re going to screw it up even more!”  
  
The accusatory tone grated on Alma’s ears. Suddenly feeling flustered, Alma frowned, expression pout-like and eyes defiant. “You know, it’s not like it’d be _impossible_ for me to help,” Alma pointed out.  
  
Kanda scoffed, as he looked off to the side. “You didn’t even sound that confident two seconds ago, so just fucking leave it – _hey_!”  
  
There was a _snap,_ as Alma twisted the arm back to realign it, and popped it back into the socket.  
  
Kanda jolted a bit, as the sensation caused an uncomfortable _pinch_. It stung in a way that was difficult to describe – nothing like the way a normal person would experience physical pain. The unpleasantness remained all the same though, and Kanda was instantly incensed. He whipped his head in Alma’s direction. “What the hell? I said to leave it alone!”  
  
Face flushing pink, Alma glared back. “You couldn’t just leave it hanging – what if you lost it?” Alma asked, though he found it absurd to think he was arguing with a wooden soldier about possibly losing an _arm_ of all things. “Anyways, it’s fixed now, so _you’re welcome_!”  
  
Kanda continued to scowl, and glanced at his arm. He could see that it _had_ been fixed properly, and that he could move it once more with ease.  
  
Kanda didn’t thank Alma though, and instead placed his focus elsewhere as he stood.  
  
Alma huffed quietly to himself. He didn’t understand why Kanda had to be so rude, especially when he had only been trying to help. And Alma _had_ helped too – so surely that counted for something, right?  
  
_‘Whatever. If he wants to be a jerk, he can be a jerk,’_ Alma thought, still somewhat miffed. He stood as well though, and attempted to brush off any excess snow. Already, his clothes felt uncomfortably chilly and damp, and shiver rippled through Alma. He realized at that moment he didn’t have his coat with him, and only the long-sleeved, white button down shirt and vest to keep him warm.  
  
Rubbing his arms together, Alma glanced around again. “Do you know where we are?” He asked.  
  
Kanda also was looking around. He exhaled. “We need to get outside. It’ll be easier to tell then,” Kanda answered. He glanced around once more, before he noticed an area where the cavern seemed to extend into a tunnel.   
  
Kanda looked back at Alma, and nodded his head toward the tunnel. “This way.”  
  
The wooden soldier began walking, and Alma followed. The tunnel was a bit darker, not as illuminated as the larger cavern they had ended up in. The ceiling was still littered with glistening icicles and deep blue shadows, and the walls were smooth and sparkling in frost. Alma looked, completely fascinated; among the icy walls, tendrils danced along, glowing in soft white and silver elegantly, and almost as though they were moving.  
  
Alma paused, as he passed one particular section of the wall. The frost tendrils were intricately woven together, spreading out like ice-encrusted flowers. Gently, Alma traced his finger along the ice, which pricked at his fingers chillingly.  
  
Kanda stopped walking, having noticed that Alma was no longer moving. Expression disapproving, Kanda spoke, his patience thin. “Keep moving.”  
  
Alma pulled back his hand. “It’s so pretty though…”  
  
“Tch. We’re not here to sightsee,” Kanda spoke, though he was still unclear as to where _here_ specifically was. “Come on.”  
  
Alma complied. Kanda had already started walking again, and Alma had to walk a bit more quickly to catch up. As he trailed behind the nutcracker, Alma found himself staring; in the dim lighting of the icy tunnel, Alma could still see the glint of smooth wood, and the way the circular joints shifted as Kanda’s arms swayed.   
  
_‘It’s so strange…he really is wooden…’_ Alma thought, as he continued to stare. _‘Then again, this whole thing is strange…’_  
  
Kanda turned his face to glance back – likely to check to make sure Alma hadn’t started lagging again. He faltered a bit when he noticed how blatantly Alma was staring though, and Kanda immediately went rigid.   
  
Stopping, Kanda glared back. _“What?_ ” He questioned sharply.  
  
Alma froze up, not having expected Kanda to stop so suddenly. “Um...” He tried to say, though he floundered a bit, not even sure what it was that Kanda was getting so incensed about.  
  
Kanda’s glare didn’t lessen. “You’re just _staring_. What the hell is it?”  
  
Realization donned on Alma, and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Sheepishly, Alma looked away. “Um, sorry. I’ve just…” He started to say, but trailed off once he realized how awkward the situation was.  
  
Kanda didn’t back off though. “Just _what_?” He pressed.  
  
Alma flinched, knowing he had put himself in this situation. “I’ve just…never met someone made of wood before…”  
  
The confession came meekly, but it caused Kanda to pull back a bit. He blinked as he took in the words – though his expression hardened once more and he turned around.   
  
“Just keep moving,” Kanda grumbled, before continuing to walk on.  
  
Alma looked back toward Kanda. There was a penitent look in his eyes, as though he regretted having said anything; however, it was too late now. All Alma could do was try not to say anything else that may be awkward, and continue on.  
  
_‘I hope I didn’t offend him…’_ Alma thought. In retrospect, the comment had been a terribly worded one, and Alma wanted to cringe at the memory. He should have known better.  
  
The walk was silent after that, which only caused Alma to feel even more out of place. He kept his gaze averted, looking at the glistening walls of ice that sparkled iridescently. Tiny fractures of rainbow light could be seen, as though they were specks of color trapped in some parts of the wall.  
  
Alma’s pace slowed slightly. The way the light glinted off the ice reminded him of a crystal surface, and Alma’s mind flickered back to the pendant he had been given. Without really thinking about it, Alma’s hand reached up, and his fingers found their way to the crystalline flower.  
  
Realizing that he was slowing his pace even more, Alma tried to pick it back up. He didn’t really want to irritate Kanda further considering all that had happened since they ended up in the cavern. As unpleasant as Kanda may have acted since Alma had met him, the nutcracker had saved Alma. Twice. Once from the rats, and then from falling alone.  
  
On top of that…Kanda was the only one Alma knew in this place. Without Kanda, Alma would be alone.  
  
At that moment, the reality seemed to hit Alma. He had fallen somewhere with Kanda, but where? Clearly some place unusual, but how would Alma get back? _When_ would he get back?  
  
Unease tickled Alma’s core, and he tried to repress it. He took a small breath. Alma needed to focus. He and Kanda just needed to figure out where they were, and maybe from there, Alma would figure out what to do next. He had to.  
  
_‘It’ll be fine…’_ Alma tried to tell himself, as he found his gaze wandering to Kanda. Like before, Alma was a few paces behind, but he swiftly looked away to avoid staring once more.  
  
Alma swallowed. “Um…do you know what we fell through?” Alma asked, finally chancing to break the silence. “It seemed like we fell a long time…”  
  
Kanda glanced back, but only just enough that he could catch a glimpse of Alma. Alma was avoiding eye contact though, and Kanda’s dark blue eyes lingered on him for a moment. Kanda seemed to register what he was doing though, and returned his attention forward quickly.  
  
“It was an ark door,” Kanda answered. “Not that it usually looks like a void...”  
  
Alma looked toward Kanda, once more confused. “An…ark door?” He questioned, before more words spilled out. “Do you know how to open it back up?”  
  
There was a delay in Kanda’s answer, though he still didn’t look back at Alma. A pensive look was in Kanda’s eyes, and he responded. “No. I don’t really know how to work those doors.”  
  
Alma halted all together. The response had slammed into him, and it felt as though a shock of cold water had been doused over his head. He had even stopped walking, and a blend of concern and alarm colored his expression.   
  
“You…you really don’t know how to open it up again?” Alma questioned, as his tone gradually increased in unease. Inside, he could feel his panic threatening to take hold, as with each passing second the reality of the situation became more apparent. “How am I supposed to go _back_? I mean, I _have_ to go back eventually!”  
  
At this point, Kanda had stopped walking as well. When he turned, there was a flash of something in his eyes that almost looked like discomfort – but it was replaced within the blink of an eye with annoyance and impatience. “Yeah, well you freaking out every other minute isn’t going to help,” He snapped. “You were adamant on coming along. So stop complaining.”  
  
“I’m not complaining about coming, I’m just _worried_!” Alma emphasized.  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. “It’s pretty much complaining…” He mumbled, before he turned to start walking again. “I still don’t know why someone like you was given the heart fragment…”  
  
The comment pinched Alma’s nerves, and he scowled. Kanda was bringing this up _again_? It was like earlier when he had made a comment about Alma being careless – which, Alma _wasn’t_.   
  
Crossing his arms, Alma stubbornly refused to walk. “Well I don’t know why you have to be so rude about everything,” He pointed out. “It wouldn’t kill you to have _some_ compassion.”  
  
That got Kanda’s attention. Whipping his head back, Kanda glowered. “ _Compassion_?” He repeated, words an aggravated hiss. “It’s hard to feel compassion for someone who _fell down a void and took me with them.”_  
  
Alma stiffened, before his bright blue eyes sparked with offense. “I didn’t fall on purpose!” He countered, tone growing heated. “And you fell because you let go of the doorframe!”  
  
Finally, Kanda snapped. “Yeah, because you had the damned innocence around your _neck_ – like hell I was letting _that_ get lost!”   
  
Silence came after that. Alma had abruptly quieted, and actually appeared a bit stunned for a second. He stared at Kanda, anger quickly disintegrating into something else that looked uncomfortably painful.  
  
Alma placed a hand on one of his arms, gripping it as though for comfort. “Glad to know that’s all you care about,” He said, before starting off, walking so briskly that he bypassed Kanda.  
  
Kanda faltered, and watched as Alma walked off. He was unable to say anything, and for a moment, Kanda could feel a tinge of something almost regretful in his chest. He tried to shake it off though, and instead continued on walking.  
  
Again, the walk became soundless. Even their footsteps were hardly audible among the thick snow, as the hollowness of the icy tunnel echoed around them.   
  
Alma was especially quiet. He didn’t look at Kanda, either, and kept his either downcast. At one point, Kanda glanced over, as his pace was slightly quicker and he had caught up to Alma. However, Kanda said nothing and focused on walking.  
  
Alma shifted the angle of his face, again being careful to avoid looking at Kanda. He knew it probably seemed immature, and if anything would only add to Kanda’s resolve about Alma just complaining. However, Alma didn’t care; he was frustrated by Kanda’s words, which seemed to have stirred something deep within himself that undoubtedly stung.  
  
_‘He only seems to be staying around me because of the pendant,’_ Alma realized, not even certain as to why the thought bothered him so much. He and Kanda didn’t know each other – they had no actual connection, and it wasn’t like…  
  
Alma’s thoughts trailed off, as a draft passed him. He shivered, hugging himself to keep warm from the cold.  
  
Kanda glanced over, having noticed the way Alma shivered. He didn’t comment, but a thin frown remained on his face. He looked back forward, before Alma could catch him staring. “We’re probably getting near an exit…”  
  
Alma nodded, but remained silent as he continued to avoid eye contact.  
  
It was only a few more minutes of walking before there was another icy breeze, and more light up ahead. As they drew near, Alma could see it was an opening as Kanda had said.  
  
Relief filled Alma. At least they hadn’t ended up trapped somewhere.  
  
There were icicles dripping from the top of the exit, but otherwise there were no issues getting through. As they stepped outside, Alma paused, finally able to see just where they had ended up.  
  
A forest. The cave led out into a forest. It was a thick one, with tall, deeply colored evergreen trees that dense branches of needles that gleamed like dark emerald gems. Layers of snow coated the tips, and even droplets of ice that caused the trees to look as though they were glazed in a glass coating that appeared to shimmer beneath the star-littered sky. In a way, it looked like a blend of darkened sapphire and silver.  
  
_‘It’s still nighttime,’_ Alma realized, though he didn’t have the slightest idea what time it was. Because of the snow on the earth, the area appeared strangely illuminated, and time felt odd. The events back in the parlor suddenly felt as though they had taken place an eternity ago, though it couldn’t have possibly been too long – not even a few hours.  
  
“We must have ended up in Marchpane,” Kanda said, breaking Alma from his thoughts. “I recognize the forest, but I can’t say what area of it we’re in…”  
  
Alma shifted his weight a bit, and again felt oddly aware of the pendant around his neck. He glanced around the forest once more, and felt a strange sensation of déjà vu wash over him.  
  
_Forest. A pine forest. It was covered in ice and snow, and it sparkled like glass.  
  
Snow. Cold. Pine. The scent was crisp, and earthy at the same time; it was soothing, and it smelled like home.  
  
Home…  
_  
The image came to Alma so abruptly that it was almost startling. Alma shook his head, as he tried to clear the haze that was threatening to overtake his mind. The experience was fleeting though, and soon the peculiar image trickled out of Alma’s consciousness as though it were melting into a veil of mist. Crumbling to dust, and soon to be forgotten.  
  
Trying not to dwell on the fleeting thought, Alma glanced over at Kanda. “I mean…that’s good though, isn’t it? You said Marchpane was where the innocence needed to be brought. So everything should be fixed soon, right?”  
  
Kanda scoffed at the tinge of optimism in Alma’s voice. “Just because we made it to Marchpane doesn’t mean anything will get fixed right away. Marchpane is huge, and it could take days depending on what area we ended up in-“  
  
“ _Days_?” Alma asked, unable to contain the shock in his voice. Surely Kanda wasn’t serious, was he?” “I can’t just be gone for _days_ – would it really take that long?”  
  
Kanda scowled. “It’s not like I want it to drag out either,” He snapped. “But the rats will be around, and I don’t know how much they’ve taken over – so stop whining.”  
  
“I’m not whining!” Alma snapped back.  
  
“Yes, you _are_ ,” Kanda countered. “Why the hell did you even push to come? To fix your own problems? Because that’s _not_ what’s most important right now.”  
  
The words burned in Alma’s ears, and he immediately went defensive. “It’s not like I had _that many options_!” Alma argued, unable to keep his voice from rising. He had just about had it with Kanda though, and between all of the other strange things – the rats, the battle, the innocence – Alma was just _done_.  
  
Taking a breath, Alma took the pendant off, taking the crystalline flower as the chain gleamed in the nightlight.  
  
Kanda immediately seemed to tense, having no idea what Alma was doing. “What are you-“  
  
Alma threw the pendant to Kanda, who managed to catch it. “Just take it – I don’t want it!” Alma exclaimed, blood hot in his veins. “So just go and put it back wherever it needs to go, and I’ll _fix my own problems_.”  
  
Kanda stared, for a moment looking as though he didn’t even know what to say. He actually seemed slightly stunned by Alma’s heated outburst, but Kanda quickly enough regained his composure, and glared. “You don’t even know the first thing about being in Marchpane!”  
  
“No, but I know you only care about the innocence and clearly don’t care about how anyone else is impacted!”  
  
The accusation flew from Alma’s lips before he even had time to think about it. However, it was too late, and once they were out the air seemed to grow even more tense. It was suddenly far too stifling, and somewhere deep down, Alma knew that somehow the words had been a mistake.  
  
This was only solidified when Alma saw the shift in Kanda’s features.  
  
At first, Kanda looked taken aback – almost as though he had received a sharp blow of some kind. The expression was fleeting though, and almost immediately after Kanda’s expression darkened, with a scathing glower seeping from his dark blue eyes.  
  
“Fine,” Kanda seethed, voice low and through gritted teeth. “Go fix your problems, and I’ll fix mine.”  
  
Alma remained tense, and for a moment, a small voice in the back of his mind pleaded to give an apology. But, Kanda’s previous words still scorched Alma’s mind painfully, and he found himself stubbornly biting his lip.  
  
“Fine,” Alma said, throat feeling dry.  
  
Kanda stared only a fraction of a second longer, but he soon turned away and started walking.  
  
Alma watched. Kanda didn’t wait for him to say anything, and clearly had no intent of waiting around to see if either of them would change their mind. Somewhere deep down, Alma felt a dull sting – but he forced himself to ignore the sensation, as he turned to start walking in a different direction. Into the pine forest, and alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
Alma shivered again, and once more the cold bit at his flesh. The hair on his arms was standing, and his fingers tingled in the icy air. _‘It’s really cold out here,’_ Alma thought, as he looked around. The pine forest was dense, and aside from the edge of the icy cavern he had left, there were no additional landmarks Alma could make out. Just tall, towering trees that glittered with snow and ice beneath the dark night sky.  
  
Alma exhaled. His breath came out in a small puff of warm air, and only emphasized the low temperature. Alma kept on walking though, his eyes constantly searching for something. A house, shelter, a person – anything. Alma just needed to find something. Or someone.  
  
Except, Alma had already found someone – if Kanda counted. Technically, they had met in the parlor, but Kanda had known of Marchpane. He had been familiar with this place. Not like Alma, who knew nothing about it.  
  
Thoughts running, Alma could feel his anger from earlier deflate. He realized how reckless his actions had been, and how stupid it had been for Alma to have parted ways from Kanda. Kanda was unpleasant, and didn’t seem to care about helping Alma, but at least Kanda might have had an idea of where to go.  
  
_‘Even if he only cared about the innocence…it would have been someone to be with…’_ Alma thought, feeling only lousier with each passing second. Why had he let his temper get the best of him? Even if what Kanda had said had stung, Alma knew splitting ways had been impulsive. Having stopped walking, Alma glanced back to where he had come from – but he could only see pine trees, and knew that by now Kanda was probably long gone.  
  
Alma’s heart sank. He hadn’t thought this through, and didn’t know the first thing about where to go or how he would get back to Stahlbaum. On top of that, he was going to _freeze_ – without any coat or covering, Alma wouldn’t last much longer in those snowy woods. And that didn’t even take into account what he would do about food or water.  
  
Feeling defeated, Alma released a weighty breath. At this rate, he was considering returning to the cavern. Perhaps he and Kanda had missed something when they were there, and if anything, being in the cavern would help to block the wind chill. Maybe Alma would be lucky, and even be able to find a few twigs and pieces of wood that weren’t too dampened with snow and ice to build a fire.  
  
_‘I should look around for something,’_ Alma thought, as he started to scan the area for any branches or logs that didn’t look too soaked in snow. However, he didn’t see anything on the ground.  
  
Alma frowned. That wasn’t a good start. He walked a bit farther along, not entirely discouraged at first; but, as he continued, Alma could feel his hope dissolve. There was nothing he could find, and the icy air was continuing to prick and peck at his skin. Already, Alma’s fingers were tingling with a small sting – a bad sign, and one that promised of numbness to follow.  
  
Shuddering, Alma rubbed his arms, trying to create some friction for warmth. It didn’t help that he felt tired, as well; Alma had only slept for maybe two hours before the rats had woken him up, and his eyelids felt a bit heavy.  
  
Alma shook his head, waking himself up. He had to keep looking for something, even if only for a short while longer.  
  
In Alma’s peripheral vision, there was a small flash of something moving.  
  
A curious look filled Alma’s eyes, and he looked over. _‘What was that_?’ He wondered, not sure what it was that he saw. A bird, possibly? Whatever it had been was small, and moved quickly.  
  
Alma waited a moment, but saw nothing else. He then continued on walking.  
  
A few more minutes passed, though they stretched out to Alma. He was growing tired, and the cold only seemed to be furthering that along. Wearily, Alma paused by a large tree, and leaned against it. Before he could stop himself, he slunk down, bringing his knees up to his chest. He brought his arms close, and exhaled into his curled form, breath warm and offering a small puff of heat. It was a small trick he had done as a child to keep warm, not good for long term purposes but something for the short term.  
  
_‘If I could just warm up a little, I’d be fine,’_ Alma reassured himself, as he kept exhaling.  
  
There was another flash of movement, and this time, a small light that seemed to dart through the air. It was small, and orb-like; however, there were wings, white and silvery attached, with feathers that looked translucent as they fluttered in the air. A faint, luminous glow danced from its circular body – which was pale blue, and glass-like.  
  
Swiftly, it flew through the branches, wings flapping softly. It seemed to spy Alma, who was still huddled at the base of the tree.  
  
The winged orb dipped down, pausing as it hovered just in front of where Alma was.  
  
Alma looked up. He had heard something soft flapping, but as his eyes rose up they widened upon seeing the winged orb. Somewhat surprised, Alma intuitively pushed back – but couldn’t do so, as the cool tree bark pressed against him.  
  
The orb only got closer, as a bell-like chime fell from it, musical and delicate – calming, even. Alma momentarily found himself to be transfixed as he stared at the…bird? No, not a bird – it didn’t have a beak or eyes, and was only an ice-blue orb. Yet it fluttered, and chimed, almost as though it were trying to speak to Alma.  
  
_‘What...is that?’_ Alma thought, as he blinked. The orb chimed again, and fluttered its wings – almost impatiently. _Was_ it trying to communicate with him? Alma felt at a loss, not even sure if that were possible. And if it was, he didn’t have the slightest idea how to understand the orb.  
  
Chiming once more, the orb flapped forward, as though it were attempting to emphasize something.  
  
Alma looked at the orb apologetically. “I’m sorry – I don’t really understand bell chime,” He offered uncertainly, not even sure if speaking would help. A hopeful look appeared in his eyes though, as he looked on at the orb. “Can you understand what I’m saying at all?”  
  
The orb flapped its wings, and moved its body up and down as if in a “yes” motion.  
  
Seeing this, Alma’s eyes brightened. “I think you’re saying yes,” He said, daring to be optimistic. Then, he tried another question. “Are you out here by yourself too?”  
  
There was a pause on the orb’s part, as it continued to hover. Then, the orb turned, as it flapped its wings even more. As it did this, two more orbs fluttered out from behind another pine tree. They flew over, and hovered beside the first orb.  
  
“Oh, these must be your friends, right?” Alma asked the first orb, smiling gently. “I wish I could understand you all better so I could ask what your names are.”  
  
As Alma said this, a shiver interrupted him, the cold once more pinching at his skin. He shuddered, taking a shaky breath, before he looked back at the winged orbs. “Sorry – I’m not really that good out in the cold like this,” He said, smile sheepish despite his discomfort. Alma’s eyes once more filled with some hopefulness, as he looked between the orbs. “Do you know somewhere warm I could go to…?”  
  
The orbs flapped their wings speedily, before they started to move in one direction. They stopped briefly though, and turned their bodies back toward Alma, as though they were urging him to follow.  
  
Both understanding and relief filled Alma. If the winged orbs knew of somewhere warm nearby, that would help Alma at least get through the rest of the night. He certainly wouldn’t know where to go on his own – without any help, he could very well end up just freezing.  
  
Standing up, Alma walked over where the orbs were hovering. Once he got there, they began to fly onward, moving swiftly but not so fast that Alma couldn’t keep up with them. Their bodies illuminated in the darkness, like pale blue lights as they led Alma onward.  
  
Alma wrapped his arms around his body tightly, as he continued to maintain whatever warmth he could until they reach their intended destination. As he did this, one of the orbs fluttered close to Alma, and rubbed its glass-smooth body against Alma’s cheek in an attempt at comfort.  
  
A soft laugh escaped Alma. “Thank you,” He said, touched by the orb’s gesture. He glanced over at the orb, eyes curious. “Have you seen any people around? Like me.”  
  
The orb was about to try to answer, but it didn’t get a chance to. Not far off, there was the sound of more fluttering, which was almost frantic. The orb, along with the others, turned their attention just as another orb came flying into view – though, this one didn’t look like the others, and had a strange tail along with a cross-like marking on the front part of its body.  
  
Alma stared, eyes questioning. _‘It’s a…golden one?’_  
  
The golden orb spotted the others with Alma, and flew over speedily. It immediately began to flap its wings in an almost frantic-like motion, and had a ripple effect among the others. Soon, the other orbs Alma had been with began chiming and flapping agitatedly, and Alma looked between them in confusion.  
  
“What is it?” He asked, not really understanding what had happened. Before, the orbs had seemed fine, but with the arrival of the golden one they almost seemed…panicked? It was starting to make him a bit uneasy.  
  
The orbs moved, and before Alma could react a few of them tried to push and nudge him along – but back in the direction he had come from. When Alma didn’t move fast enough, two even tried to pull at the sleeves of his shirt, attempting to hurry him along.  
  
Alma almost tripped, but started to move. “Okay, okay! We can turn around!” He reassured them, though the confusion remained in his eyes. “But why are we going back-“  
  
There was a shrill chatter, and Alma could feel his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Everything seemed to stop, and he could feel the color drain from his face – he _knew_ that sound.  
  
Alma looked back, and instantly regretted it.  
  
Rats. Several of them, large and scraggly-furred – they were there, and they were heading straight for where Alma was.  
  
Immediately, Alma ran. He bolted, moving as fast as his legs would carry him as the orbs moved with him, a few hanging just far enough ahead so they could lead him along. They chimed, the golden one now accompanying the others as well, as they hurriedly fluttered their wings.  
  
Alma tried to keep up. Behind him, he could hear the rats chattering and scurrying, as they were working to catch up to where Alma was. Pushing himself, Alma ran faster.  
  
The orbs turned sharply, and Alma followed. He nearly slipped on the snow, but caught himself, and one of the orbs tugged on the shoulder of his sleeve, attempting to make Alma hurry. Alma was struggling, though; the air in his lungs felt uncomfortable icy, and his body was wearing down in the cold.  
  
Alma looked at the orb, eyes apologetic. “I can’t keep running much longer,” He said, voice filled with worry.  
  
The orb chimed, and flapped its wings. The others had stopped as well, even the golden one; the golden orb then flew over to where Alma was, before moving to a nearby pine tree. Flapping its wings, the golden orb nudged its body toward the tree before facing Alma.  
  
Alma looked at the tree, then the orb. He didn’t get a chance to voice what he thought the orb was implying through, because not far behind he could hear the rats’ chattering, which was getting louder.  
  
Fear sprawling from Alma’s core, he ran to the tree. Without even needing to be urged by the orbs, he climbed, grabbing onto the branches and pulling himself up high as he hid among the pine needles. A few of them pricked at his skin, but he hardly noticed; Alma could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he looked down, just in time to see the rats scouting the area, sniffing and searching for something.  
  
The orbs hovered up in the branches near Alma, hiding as well. They had quieted, perching on the nearby branches while Alma remained still, breath hitched in his throat.  
  
_‘Please leave,’_ He silently begged, wishing that the rats would go off elsewhere.  
  
The rats didn’t leave though, and only lingered. One seemed to have picked up on something, and sniffed its way to the base of the pine tree that Alma had hid in.  
  
Once the rat made it there, it put a clawed foot on the trunk as it looked up, sniffing. Alma tensed, as he caught a glimpse of the rat’s beady eyes – piercing and dark, as they looked up into the branches.  
  
Immediately, the rat began to hiss, and the others came over. They all remained there at the base of the tree, with a few looking as though they were about to start climbing.  
  
Alma could feel his heart skip in fear – the rats knew he was there.  
  
The orbs chimed, before a few dived down. Before the rats could begin climbing, the ice blue orbs flapped their wings, distracting the rats to keep them from going further. The golden orb had also flown off, but away from the rats and in a different direction as it disappeared from sight.  
  
Alma watched. The orbs were _trying_ to help, but Alma knew they couldn’t take on the rats entirely. It would only be a matter of time before the rats would climb up, and catch Alma.  
  
Once again, Alma’s options of how to get out of the situation were thin. He wasn’t a fighter, and he didn’t have a weapon – he didn’t have _anything_.  
  
Helpless. Alma was helpless, and had no idea what to do.

* * *

  
  
The snow crunched softly beneath Kanda’s feet as he walked on. It was a gentle, faint sound, yet it echoed in Kanda’s ears, as the silence of the pine forest surrounded him.  
  
Silent. Soundless. Even the night air seemed to have fallen into a state of slumber with how still it was, which caused the atmosphere to appear strangely calm and tranquil.  
  
Kanda exhaled. He felt anything but tranquil.  
  
_‘Focus,’_ He reminded himself as he pushed onward. It had been a short while he had been walking, but time was passing slowly – which grated on Kanda. The pendant remained secured, and hidden away, but its presence weighed on Kanda.  
  
Return it. He had to focus on returning it.  
  
_“I know you only care about the innocence and clearly don’t care about how anyone else is impacted!”_  
  
Kanda tensed, as Alma’s words returned to the forefront of his mind once more. They burned like freshly-lit embers, though he was loathe to admit how much they were disrupting his thoughts. The comment had been made in ignorance, and Alma didn’t know – he didn’t know _anything_ , and was nothing more than some whiny nuisance who had mistakenly been given the innocence.  
  
A mistake. It _had_ to have been a mistake. Alma didn’t know anything about the heart, or Marchpane, or even why it was so imperative the innocence be restored.  
  
_‘It’s better he gave it up,’_ Kanda thought, knowing it would have only slowed him down to have been stuck with Alma. This way, Kanda could prioritize getting the innocence to where it needed to be _without_ any unnecessary distractions.  
  
Kanda needed to. He needed to…  
  
_The woman looked at him. She had skin of flawless ivory, and sharp, dark eyes: beautiful eyes, and dark cherry lips. Her hair was long, and dark – dark, inky ebony that shined like night painted upon silk.  
  
“Keep it safe,” The woman said, words melodious even in the command. “It can never be harmed, and is far too significant.”  
  
The words, though spoken in a soft tone, weighed heavily upon him. They were shackles, but one he had agreed to take on willingly.  
  
Kanda nodded. “I will.”_  
  
Take it back. Kanda needed to take it back, and _fast_.  
  
Kanda glanced around. He still didn’t recognize this part of the pine forest, but he knew that sooner or later he would come to a landmark that would indicate what area he was in. In a way, being wooden would work in his favor; he didn’t tire as easily as a normal person, and could go on for long periods in the cold without any trouble.  
  
He could, but a normal person couldn’t. _Alma_ couldn’t.  
  
The thought had struck Kanda swiftly, and before he could even try to push it aside. But it lingered unpleasantly, and against his will Kanda found himself thinking of Alma. Alma who was still flesh, and who had _no_ idea of how to get through the forest.  
  
Kanda tried to shake the thought from his mind. Why should he worry about Alma? The nuisance hadn’t wanted to stay together either, and wasn’t cut out to help return the innocence. If Alma wanted to wander around the woods looking for a way back to his own world, then he could wander as long as he wanted. Kanda didn’t care.  
  
Except, Alma wouldn’t be able to wander for long. Not with the condition he had gone off in.  
  
Kanda growled in annoyance. Why was he still focusing on Alma?  
  
Without realizing it, Kanda stopped walking. Had Alma continued in the opposite direction after all? Or had he given up, and maybe gone back to the cavern? He might have gone back, unless he somehow got lost – which, wouldn’t have surprised Kanda. Alma seemed like the type to get lost easily.  
  
God, the idiot wasn’t going to last another hour at this rate.  
  
“What a damn pain…” Kanda grumbled, as he turned around-  
  
He stopped abruptly, as something nearly flew into his face.  
  
Cursing, Kanda grabbed the hilt of his sword. He was prepared to draw the weapon, but stopped when he caught sight of the golden orb fluttering before him.  
  
_‘A golem…?’_ Kanda thought, before scowling. He hadn’t ever seen a golden one before – usually ice golems in the pine forest were pale blue and glass-like in appearance, but this one was entirely different.  
  
Immediately, Kanda felt a wave of distrust. He glared at it.  
  
The golem flapped its wings, as it hung in front of Kanda. Then, it nudged its body in one direction, as though attempting to direct Kanda somewhere.  
  
Kanda scoffed. “I don’t have time for this crap,” He said, as he tried to move around the golem.  
  
The golem only appeared to grow incensed by this, and flapped its wings even harder. When Kanda continued to ignore it, the golem then did the next best thing it could – and flew behind Kanda to yank his ponytail.  
  
“ _Hey!_ ” Kanda shouted, as a slew of curses fell from his lips.  
  
The golem didn’t let go, and stubbornly continued to pull on Kanda’s hair.  
  
“Fucking – _let go_!” Kanda snarled, as he continued to thrash. Grabbing the hilt of his sword once more, he drew the weapon, ready to swing at the golem.  
  
Seeing this, the golem pulled back. It released its grip on Kanda’s hair, but it didn’t give up entirely. Still flapping its wings, the golem aggressively flew about Kanda, repeatedly invading his personal space as it attempted to urge him to move.  
  
“Damn golem,” Kanda hissed, prepared to slash the orb’s wings off. He stopped though, when he realized what direction the golem seemed to be urging him in.  
  
_‘That’s…?’_ Kanda started to think, before he registered it. The golem was trying to get Kanda go back not quite in the direction had come from, but somewhere just slightly more north. Kanda frowned. Hadn’t that been the direction that Alma had walked in?  
  
Still suspicious, Kanda eyed the golden golem. He wasn’t sure what it wanted, or why it wanted Kanda to follow it – but something nagged at the back of Kanda’s spine. It was almost as though it were a bizarre, intuitive signal that Kanda couldn’t ignore, and with annoyance Kanda found himself wavering on whether or not he would actually follow the damned thing.  
  
But, if the golem wanted Kanda to go in _that_ direction…  
  
Exasperation trickling out, Kanda glowered at the golem. “If this ends up being for nothing, your wings are getting clipped,” He threatened.  
  
The golem huffed, but didn’t delay; it flew swiftly, and into the forest, and Kanda rushed to follow.

* * *

  
  
The rats hadn’t left, and Alma was still trapped.  
  
He looked down. The orbs had been attempting to distract the rats, still flying and flapping their wings as they diverted the attention of the rodents. However, the fix was only temporary. Alma didn’t know how much longer the orbs could keep up what they were doing, and the rats were growing more agitated with each passing second. The large, hideous rodents swiped their claws, and a few were attempting to get to the base of the tree.  
  
Alma tensed. One of the rats had just made it to where it was attempting to climb the tree trunk, hissing as its eyes landed on Alma. Before it could climb up, one of the orbs chimed loudly, and started flapping against it.  
  
The rat shrilly hissed, and swatted at the orb, hitting one of the wings.  
  
Twitching, the orb chimed, before it was forced to retreat. While the other two orbs attempted to keep the rats at bay, the injured one flew back up with what strength it had left.  
  
Alma took the orb swiftly. “Oh no, your wing!” He fretted, holding it gently. He winced when he saw the damage on the wing, where the translucent feathers looked scratched up and tender.  
  
Another hiss stole Alma’s attention, and he looked down just in time to see a rat climbing up. Panicking, Alma looked around – until his eyes landed on a branch covered in thick snow.  
  
Reaching over, Alma pulled at the branch, shaking it. As he did this, clumps of heavy ice and snow plummeted downward, hitting the rats as it fell. They shrieked, scattering briefly – and even the one that had started to crawl up retreated back down.  
  
Alma reached over, and did the same with another branch – again, causing snow and ice to fall down, startling the rats further. He repeated this a few times with other branches, continuing to offset the rats.  
  
But, when Alma tried to reach for another branch, he realized he had reached his limit – any branches with snow and ice left were either too high up, or too far down near where the rats were.  
  
_‘Crap,’_ Alma thought, once more feeling his panic return. Too late, Alma realized he had not been sparing enough in his technique, and clutched the wounded orb to his chest. It chimed softly in warning, and Alma looked down.  
  
The rats were beginning to climb back up, and the remaining orbs could not keep them at bay.  
  
In a flurry of impulse, Alma did the next best thing he could. Reaching over, he grabbed a dangling pinecone, and chucked it downward. “I don’t have the pendant if that’s what you’re looking for!” He shouted, before throwing another pinecone down.  
  
The rats screeched, and the remaining orbs retreated flying up to where Alma was. Copying Alma’s actions, they too got a pinecone each, and attempted to hurl them downward. But, the pinecones held less weight than the snow and ice, and the rats still began to climb, hissing and baring their teeth.  
  
Alma could feel his body go rigid, as his heart palpitated fiercely in his chest. They were coming. The rats were coming up, and he didn’t know what to do-  
  
There was a flash of gold, and the other winged orb from earlier flew over, blocking the other rats from continuing to climb. It flapped and beat its wings harshly, and the rats paused to swipe at it.  
  
As soon as the rats were distracted, something bolted toward them and attacked.  
  
There was a flash of silver, long and metallic, and the rats shrilly cried out as a sword was swung. Kanda had run out, charging as he attacked the rats. The new threat had immediately taken the rats’ focus away from the tree, and they leapt off the trunk to focus their energy on Kanda.  
  
A few jumped forward, attempting to pin Kanda down. But, Kanda was fast, and moved out of the way, slashing at them swiftly.  
  
From up in the tree, Alma watched. He could see Kanda was outnumbered, and immediately felt a wave of fear. Kanda couldn’t fend off the rats on his own, and Alma couldn’t just _stay_ there.  
  
Snapping a branch off the tree, Alma tried to balance the injured orb in his hand, climbing back down carefully.  
  
Kanda was still fighting. However, there were large rodents all around him, and he could only fight them off for so long. Every time he turned, another was readying an attack, and at this rate, one of them was bound to get him.  
  
Kanda clenched his jaw. Damn it, it couldn’t end like _this_ -  
  
There was a hiss, and a yelp, as a rat not far off was hit by something. When Kanda looked, he could see that Alma had come down the tree, and was using a _branch_ of all things to beat at some of the rats.  
  
“Back off!” Alma shouted, as he hit at a rat that was trying to attack him.  
  
Kanda cursed, completely taken aback by the sheer _stupidity_ Alma was displaying. Honestly, was Alma _trying_ to get killed?  
  
Quickly, Kanda dodged several more attacks as he ran to where Alma was. One of the rats was about to attack Alma from the side, and Kanda quickly blocked Alma off, throwing the rat back with his sword.  
  
Once the rat was thrown off, Kanda turned to Alma, pushing him forward. “There’s too many – run!”  
  
Alma blinked, somewhat stunned at first. He was still holding the injured winged-orb in one arm while keeping the branch in his other grasp. But, there was more hissing, and that seemed to snap Alma back to reality.  
  
Without any more delay, Alma and Kanda both started running.  
  
They moved fast – so fast, but Alma couldn’t do anything else. Behind them, Alma could hear the rats coming after them, through the trees and hissing and chattering savagely. The rats had not been able to come immediately though, as the few remaining ice orbs had tried to distract the rats, giving Alma and Kanda a head start in escaping. But, the rats would come soon – they would catch up soon, and then what?  
  
Alma’s heart was pounding, and he wanted to shut his eyes; he wanted this to be a dream, and to be another nightmare. He wanted it to _stop_.  
  
Just ahead, the golden golem flew in front of them. It zipped around, motioning for Kanda and Alma to follow it.  
  
Kanda paused for only a beat, before he urged Alma to come. “This way!”  
  
Alma didn’t waver, and hurried with Kanda. They twisted and turned through the pinewoods, through the icy snow and the cold. Alma’s blood felt hot, and it contrasted against the icy sting grazing his skin. He was hot, and cold, and felt lightheaded in the frosty air.  
  
The golem stopped just in front of a large tree. At first, Alma didn’t know why; he was worried, and in the distance, he could hear the rats.  
  
Kanda scowled, not understanding why they had been led to the tree either. “What the hell-“  
  
Alma looked, and watched as the golem flew against the trust. At first, Alma didn’t see anything, but then, beneath the frost, he saw it.  
  
A small ridge. An outline.  
  
A _door._  
  
“Kanda, it’s a door!” Alma exclaimed.  
  
Kanda continued to frown, eyes distrusting. For a moment, he looked as though he were about to shut out the idea – but, the sound of the rats in the distance seemed to hit him, and without warning Kanda opened it. “Get in!” He said, before shoving Alma inside first. As Alma went in with the ice blue orb, the gold golem followed.  
  
Kanda was the last to go in, and slammed the door after them – just as the rats came, with nothing to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish 12 before posting this, but I mean, I still have three full chapters written and I’m still on track (12 is /almost/ done - it was just a rough week, and my writing ended up being hardly anything with work and all that fun adulting stuff).
> 
> PLUS. Today is a special day, annnnnnd the anniversary of when MY FRIEND MAGGIE AND I CONNECTED AAAAAA ITS BEEN A YEAR YO. Seriously, special shoutout to you for all the support and positivity you’ve brought into my life! I don’t think I’d have gotten this far in my writing without you, and thank you again for always fueling these insane AU whims I like to run with. <3 (Seriously though how has it been a year already WHAT IS TIME XD) Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to you. ;DDDD
> 
> SO, this was the chapter I was writing when listening to Waltz of the Snowflakes on like..and endless loop. XD I knew they’d end up in a pine forest, sort of like what happens in the ballet, but I wasn’t sure if I’d actually use snow fairies or something else. Golems seemed like a fun alternative though, and worked a bit better plot-wise, so that was where those came from (and now we...have a golden one? A certain golden one we all know and love? Hmmm)
> 
> This chapter did turn out longer than I planned (like almost 9K omg help), but this story has also had more action than I typically write. Of course, Alma would somehow cross paths the minute he gets separated from Kanda. >.> (And of course, Kanda would have to come back to try to save Alma’s ass because pinecones just aren’t the best weapon).
> 
> And now, they’ve gone through another door. Into a tree. There are just way more doors in this AU than I originally envisioned? XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! <3 Thank you to those of you who are reading and leaving supportive feedback - it really means a lot! ^o^


	9. The Dolls and the Mouse

The door was slammed shut, and they were engulfed in darkness.  
  
Alma blinked, as he tried to adjust his eyes. However, he couldn’t see anything, and was hesitant to move. As he had come through the door, there had been several steps down, lowering them into some chamber of sorts – but Alma couldn’t tell if they were level after that.  
  
“Kanda?” Alma asked, voice hesitant.  
  
There was a grumble in the darkness. “Yeah, I’m here…”  
  
Alma turned. He could hear Kanda, but that was it. “I can’t see-“  
  
Alma was cut off, as a wooden hand was placed over his mouth.  
  
“Be quiet,” Kanda spoke, voice low.  
  
Prepared to argue, Alma tried to open his mouth. However, he froze, as he could hear the faint sound of scratching above them.  
  
Rats. The rats were still outside, and they were trying to find them.  
  
Both Kanda and Alma remained still, neither daring to move or utter a noise. Alma was especially stiff, pulse pounding in his ears. Even in the darkness, it was hard to forget the snarling rats and their glistening eyes, like chips of obsidian beads peering through the wintry night. Alma swallowed, and found himself clamping his eyes shut, as though that would somehow make him safer.  
  
After a few moments, the scratching stopped, and the faint sound of chattering disappeared.  
  
Kanda removed his hand from covering Alma’s mouth. “I think they’re gone…”  
  
Alma breathed a sigh of relief. His breath shuddered out though, as his body was still cold and without much warmth.  
  
There was a small glow of pale blue light, and the winged orb that Alma had been carrying illuminated. It was a small source of light, but one that allowed for Alma to see more clearly. Next to him, he could also see where Kanda was standing, and that the golden orb was there with them as well, flapping its wings quietly in the air.  
  
Kanda frowned, and looked at Alma. “You brought an ice golem with you?”  
  
Alma looked at Kanda curiously. “Is that what they’re called?” He asked, never having heard of an ice golem before. “It got hurt, and I couldn’t leave it…”  
  
Alma cut off again, as another shiver racked his body. Even though it wasn’t as cold in the chamber as it had been outside in the snow, it was still cool enough that Alma was struggling to warm back up.  
  
Frown deepening, Kanda eyed Alma warily. “Are you okay?”  
  
Alma shivered again, and tried to nod. “Y-Yeah….just sort of cold,” He admitted, before looking at Kanda with a somewhat perplexed gaze. “Aren’t you cold…?”  
  
The inquiry seemed to strike something within Kanda, and for a moment, he looked uncertain of how to respond. But, his scowl returned, and Kanda looked away. “I can’t tell the difference between temperatures…it doesn’t really affect me.”  
  
As Kanda said this, a somewhat awkward look appeared on Alma’s face. He looked as though he wished he could backtrack, however the words were already out. Alma glanced off to the side sheepishly. “Oh…sorry.”  
  
“Tch. Don’t know what you’re sorry about...” Kanda mumbled, before he looked back at Alma. For a small, fleeting second there was something that flashed in Kanda’s eyes, but it hardened, as he turned his focus to where the golden golem was.  
  
“Oi, you damn golem. Where’s somewhere warm?” Kanda asked, words blunt and without tact.  
  
The golem visibly tensed, before its feathers ruffled, wings flapping in agitation.  
  
“Kanda, you should be nicer to it,” Alma chided. “It helped us escape.”  
  
Kanda said nothing in return, nor did he attempt to remedy his previous statement. The golem flapped its wings, and started to fly away – down what looked like an underground tunnel.  
  
“Guess we should follow it…” Kanda said, though the wariness in his voice remained.  
  
They started to follow the golem after that. In Alma’s arms, he was still carrying the ice golem, which continued to illuminate a soft blue light so they could see where they were walking. As Alma glanced around, he could see the ground was hard, cold soil, with roots and stems spilling throughout the walls.  
  
Silence echoed down the tunnel, save for the sound of the golden golem’s gentle flying. In the dim lighting, Alma found his eyes wandering over to Kanda. A question lingered on the tip of his tongue, bit it was a moment before Alma was able to muster the ability to speak.  
  
“Why…why did you come back? I thought you were going in a different direction…” Alma finally said, words gentle.  
  
Kanda turned his face toward Alma. There was a hint of surprise in his eyes, but as soon as he met Alma’s bright gaze, he looked away swiftly.  
  
“What, did you not want me to?” Kanda questioned, tone somewhat rough.  
  
Alma looked confused. “What? No, that’s – that’s not it,” He began to say. With each passing second, Alma could feel more of his confidence disintegrate as he tried to figure out what to say. He avoided looking at Kanda, as he held the ice blue orb closely. “I just…thought you had to get the innocence taken back…it seems like it’s really important…”  
  
Kanda remained quiet at this, and didn’t say anything right away. He only kept his attention forward, eyes pensive.  
  
“Just focus on walking…” Kanda said lowly.  
  
Alma nodded. Once more, he chanced a small glance in Kanda’s direction before swiftly looking forward, not wanting to chance being caught staring. “Thanks…for coming back...”  
  
To this, Kanda stayed quiet.  
  
Their walk continued on quietly. Alma wasn’t sure for how much longer; the seconds bled by in a blur, and he was tired. _Really_ tired – it hadn’t quite registered to Alma before how much the events might have been wearing on him, but there had certainly been some sort of effect. It didn’t help that he was still cold either, and felt lightheaded in the cool air.  
  
At one point, Alma’s pace slowed without him consciously realizing it. Kanda noticed though, and looked back toward where the golden golem was. “Hey, you stupid thing, are you actually taking us somewhere or not?”  
  
The golem bristled, and flapped its winged in agitation. Then, without warning, it started to fly more quickly.  
  
Alma sighed. He turned to Kanda, brow furrowed. “Do you really have to be so rude to it? It’s doing what it can…”  
  
Kanda whipped his head back in Alma’s direction, scowling. “For all we know, it’s leading us nowhere – we don’t even know if we can trust it completely.”  
  
Alma continued on walking, a pout-like frown on his face. “I think we can trust it…”  
  
“Just because you think we can trust it doesn’t mean we should,” Kanda pointed out.  
  
Upon hearing this, Alma stopped walking. “Why do you have to be that way?”  
  
Kanda stopped as well, and turned back to face Alma. He glared. “Be _what_ way?”  
  
“Just…just so _negative!_ You don’t even have a good reason to distrust it!” Alma exclaimed, though a part of him wish he had bit his tongue. He didn’t really want to get into another argument with Kanda – not when he was tired, and cold, and worn out from so much running. But the weariness seemed to have only added to Alma’s lack of patience – which in turn, seemed to be spreading to Kanda.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kanda sneered. “Look,” He said, words terse. “Just because _you_ want to try to make friends with everyone, doesn’t mean _I_ want to. You can’t trust anything that bothers to spare you – that’s how you get screwed over.”  
  
Alma stared, mouth slightly agape. “T-That’s a terrible mindset! How can you possibly think that of everything?” Alma asked, not sure how Kanda could stand to just…have such a _cynical_ perspective. Alma wasn’t so naïve to think that the world was perfectly safe, but to immediately shut so many people out seemed…lonely _._  
  
Exhaling heavily, Kanda snapped. “Because it’s _realistic_.”  
  
Alma huffed, and looked away. “Well, _that’s_ ironic coming from a wooden soldier….”  
  
“Fucking hell, _do you ever stop talking_?” Kanda asked, incensed by the comment.  
  
“Oh, so my _talking_ is a problem now?” Alma asked, face flushing pink. “Maybe you should have just left me back there in that tree if I’m that annoying!”  
  
Kanda growled. “Damn it, you’re a pain!“  
  
Alma glared, and looked as though he wanted to retort. Another shiver caused him to waver though, and he tried to refocus, glancing down the tunnel-  
  
Alma stopped immediately, when he saw a faint light ahead.  
  
Kanda, who had noticed Alma’s sudden shift, turned as well, attention landing on the small glow of light down the tunnel. He exhaled. “Great…” He muttered. “I swear if that thing led us into a trap…”  
  
Alma looked over, alarmed. He…he didn’t _think_ the golden golem would have done such a thing, but there was a hint of anxiousness that Alma felt. Instinctively, he held the ice golem closely, which chimed softly in his grasp.  
  
Gradually, the light moved toward them. It was coming at the steady pace through the darkness, but neither Alma nor Kanda could hear anything.  
  
Kanda grabbed the hilt of his sword, and made a move to draw it. His eyes flickered to Alma briefly, before re-focusing on the light. As Kanda did this, he stepped a bit in front of Alma.  
  
“Just stay quiet,” Kanda murmured softly. “If it looks like a rat, turn around and run.”  
  
Bewilderment filled Alma’s eyes, and he looked at Kanda. “What? But what about you-“  
  
Alma cut off, just as a sound filled the air: something light, and almost inaudible. Like gentle footsteps tip-toeing along quietly.  
  
Alma held his breath, and without being that aware of it, inched closer to Kanda.  
  
The light drew closer. Trying to focus, Alma watched; he couldn’t tell what the light was at first. It was small, and swaying slightly. For a second, Alma even wondered if the light could have been the golden golem. However, the movement didn’t match the way the golem had flown, and this light almost looked as though it were some kind of a _flame_.  
  
Then, as the light came nearer, Alma realized what it was: a lantern.  
  
Kanda must have realized the same as well, because he spoke aloud. “Who’s there?” He demanded. The tone was threatening, and for once, Alma was _glad_ that Kanda was as intimidating as he was.  
  
The light stopped moving, and there was a pause.  
  
Kanda growled. “Damn it, show yourself!”  
  
“Kanda?”  
  
The voice spoke, and Alma was thrown – not only because of the gentle sweetness in the tone, because the speaker had said Kanda’s _name._  
  
The light moved, and it was held up to the speaker’s face. As the features were illuminated, Alma could see the face of the person: a pretty girl, with porcelain pale skin and large, amethyst-colored eyes. She wore a cloak, but the hood was down, revealing dark strands of emerald tinted hair that were pulled into two high pigtails.  
  
Kanda’s roughened exterior fractured. His defensive stance lessened as well, and his harsh expression shifted into one of surprise. “Lenalee?”  
  
Lenalee blinked, and her lips stretched into a smile. “Kanda, it is you!” She exclaimed, gleefully and with a relief that could only be described as joyous.  
  
Before Kanda could react, Lenalee ran over, and practically threw her arms around Kanda. It was a bold action that caused Kanda to go rigid, and even appear a bit uncomfortable. He had still been holding his sword, and had to be careful to keep it angled away from the girl.  
  
Lenalee pulled back, and was beaming with bright eyes. “I can’t believe you’re here – no one was sure what happened to you! Where have you been?”  
  
The words came out speedily, and again, Kanda looked unsure of what to say or do. He appeared a bit flustered, clearly not accustomed to having that much physical contact. “Ugh, just pipe down…I’m here now so…”  
  
Lenalee thwacked at Kanda’s arm, and there was the sound of wood cluttering against something glass-like. “Don’t tell me to pipe down when you’ve been missing!” She scolded. “Anyways, it’s been _years_ -“  
  
She paused, as her gaze suddenly landed on Alma. Lenalee didn’t seem to have noticed him right away in her excitement, and it likely hadn’t helped with how Alma was hanging back. He looked a bit awkward, still holding the ice golem; Alma also felt rather out of place, considering the reunion he was witnessing.  
  
Lenalee only smiled though, not seeming to notice any awkwardness. “Oh, hi! Are you one of Kanda’s friends?” She asked in good conversation. “What’s your name? Mine is Lenalee.”  
  
“Tch. He already heard…” Kanda grumbled.  
  
Lenalee chose to ignore Kanda, and instead waited for Alma to respond.  
  
Alma looked toward Lenalee, still feeling a bit awkward. “Um, Alma,” He said, as he managed a bit of a shy smile.  
  
Lenalee nodded, and looked in between Kanda and Alma. “I was wondering what Timcanpy wanted me to come down here for – but I’m glad it was to find you guys.”  
  
Alma looked at Lenalee, confused. “Who’s Timcanpy…?”  
  
The sound of wings flapping returned, and the golden golem flew from behind Lenalee. It hovered beside her, as she smiled. “This is Timcanpy,” She said, before glancing more at Alma specifically. “You look like you must be cold – if you guys follow me I’ll take you to where the others are.”  
  
More bewilderment filled Alma’s eyes. _‘The…others…?’_  
  
Lenalee turned to start walking after that, and Kanda quickly caught up to her. As Alma trailed behind, Kanda turned to Lenalee, a frown on his face. “Hey,” He began to say, keeping his voice low. “How many are with you?”  
  
Lenalee paused, and her smile faded. There was a contemplative look in her gem-hued eyes. “A few….not as many as there were originally,” She said, also keeping her voice soft. “It…got worse.”  
  
Although she hadn’t gone into detail, Kanda knew what Lenalee was referring to. Looking forward, a dark look passed over his features.  
  
There was another pause, and Lenalee turned her focus toward Kanda. A concerned look was in her eyes. “Is your uncle-“  
  
“He’s fine,” Kanda rushed, words stiff.  
  
Lenalee pursed her lips, but nodded. She glanced back slightly, to where she could see Alma just behind them. Lenalee’s attention once more returned to Kanda, as she began to speak again. “So…how did you two…?”  
  
Kanda remained a bit tense, and his scowl deepened. “We’ll talk later,” He said.  
  
A sigh escaped Lenalee, but she nodded, not pressing any further. Instead, she turned around more to Alma, and smiled at him with kind eyes. “So, you have an ice golem? Is it a friend of yours?” She asked, sparking light conversation.  
  
Alma paused, then nodded. “Ah, yeah,” He said, smiling at first. It faded a bit though, as he recalled what had happened to the golem’s wing. “It…got its wing hurt though…”  
  
The ice golem chimed quietly, and nestled itself into Alma’s grasp further.  
  
Lenalee’s smile softened. “I’m sure we can get that wing looked at.”  
  
To this, Alma smiled at Lenalee in appreciation.  
  
The group only went on a few minutes more before Lenalee eventually stopped. There wasn’t seemingly anything around though, and the tunnel only stretched onward. Before either Kanda or Alma could vocalize their confusion, Lenalee walked over to the wall. She knocked – once, twice, with something of a pause in between. Then she waited a few seconds before tapping twice on the wall more quickly.  
  
There was a small pause after that – only a few seconds, really. Alma remained silent as he looked on with curious eyes, but then faintly could hear the sound of something moving above them. Turning his gaze upward, Alma stared.  
  
Surprise appeared over Alma’s features, as he saw a door in the roof of the tunnel slide open. _‘There was…_ another _door there?’_ He wondered. Just how many hidden doors could _exist_ in a place?  
  
A light from above could be seen, but the rest of the details Alma couldn’t make out. There was more shuffling above, and a thin rope ladder was thrown down.  
  
Lenalee walked over, and steadied the ladder. She looked back toward Kanda and Alma, and smiled encouragingly. “It’s sturdier than it looks – just follow me.”  
  
Lenalee began climbing after that, and Alma hesitated. He looked over in Kanda’s direction, and Alma could see that the wooden soldier had a slightly pensive look on his face.  
  
Kanda glanced over, and noticed Alma was looking at him with uncertainty. Quickly breaking eye contact, Kanda spoke. “Go on and go – I can follow right behind you.”  
  
Alma still wavered a bit, but nodded. Although Lenalee had said the ladder was sturdy, it looked more flimsy than anything. Alma walked to it, and grabbed the one of the wooden steps, while he tried to balance the ice golem in his other arm. Carefully, he started to climb; it was a bit trickier than how easy Lenalee had made it look, but eventually Alma was able to make his way up.  
  
Reaching the top, Alma pulled himself through the door – which led into a room, lit but clearly still underground. The walls were of earth and wood, woven with gnarled roots and the floor was beaten down from wear. Several lanterns were hanging from various parts of the wall, and root-infested ceiling, which Alma realized was causing the illumination.  
  
There were also other people in the room. People who looked strange to Alma.  
  
Then, Alma realized why that was: they were all _dolls_.  
  
Alma stared, unable to stop himself. The occupants of the room were all distinctive, with some being wooden, and others made of gears. Alma had never seen anything like it; they were functioning like normal people, but were dolls. _Living_ dolls.  
  
_‘How are they…even moving…?’_ Alma wondered, as his blue eyes wandered around the room. Eventually, his eyes found Lenalee. She was taking her cloak off, and upon doing this Alma could see that she didn’t just have a porcelain complexion – she _was_ porcelain. Alma hadn’t been able to see as well in the dimmer lit tunnel, but now, he could see the smooth finish of skin, and the gray, metallic joints in her elbows and shoulders that rolled with each movement.  
  
Lenalee turned, her eyes meeting Alma. Alma could feel his face heat up a bit, with having been caught staring. God, he really needed to _stop doing that._  
  
If Lenalee noticed, she didn’t appear at all bothered by it. She merely went over to get something not far off, then walked back over to Alma with something folded up. By the time she came up to him, Alma could see it was a heavy wool blanket.  
  
“Here,” Lenalee said, before glancing back behind her. “There’s a fire going down there – you can warm up with this by it.”  
  
Alma paused, as his eyes moved to where Lenalee had nodded to. Sure enough, he could see the light of a small fire going, with maybe one other doll-person near it. Alma looked back at Lenalee. “That’d be nice,” He said, before looking at the ice golem he was still holding. “Um…what should I…?”  
  
Lenalee shifted, and took the golem from Alma gently, as he handed the blanket in exchange. “I’ll take him – we can get this little guy help,” She reassured kindly.  
  
After that, Lenalee walked off. Alma didn’t move at first though, with his eyes following where Lenalee went off too. She hadn’t handed off the golem to anyone yet, and Alma noticed that she had paused to speak to Kanda, who had just climbed up through the trap door.  
  
Alma watched for a second, though he wasn’t close enough to be in earshot of their conversation. Not that he should have been listening – somehow, Kanda and Lenalee seemed to know each other, and focusing on them suddenly seemed invasive.  
  
Alma was about to turn, but stopped short just as Kanda’s eyes flickered over to him, causing their gazes to lock.  
  
Alma froze. For a second, he felt paralyzed, but quickly broke eye contact. Before anything else could transpire, Alma clutched at the wool blanket and walked over to where the fire was.  
  
Kanda frowned, as he watched Alma walk off. Alma had been staring again – something which grated on Kanda’s nerves. He simply didn’t understand why Alma had to be so _obvious_ about it either; there was no discretion in where Alma’s focus wandered, and it was aggravating.  
  
Kanda exhaled, nerves pinched from the observation.  
  
“ _Kanda_.”  
  
The voice snapped Kanda from his thoughts, and his dark blue eyes re-focused. “What?” He asked, as he scowled at Lenalee.  
  
Lenalee rolled her eyes, before sighing, the ice golem now in her grasp. “You were _completely_ zoning out on me,” She said. “I was asking what happened.”  
  
To this, Kanda said nothing. Not at first.  
  
There was a pause, and he took a breath. “What do you mean?” He asked, tone oddly nonchalant. “You know what happened.”  
  
Lenalee frowned a bit, clearly displeased with the response. “I’m not talking about the _curse_ ,” She pointed out. “I’m talking about where you’ve been, and where your uncle has been. You both…you both just disappeared when everything…”  
  
Kanda’s expression hardened. He averted his gaze, eyes dark, and didn’t answer for a moment.  
  
Lenalee waited though, and didn’t pull back on her half-finished inquiry.  
  
Kanda’s jaw tightened when he realized this, and he exhaled. “We used an ark door to go somewhere else. I don’t remember what happened after that.”  
  
Brow knitting together, Lenalee pursed her lips. “You don’t remember…?”  
  
More annoyance tickled Kanda, and his eyes flashed to Lenalee swiftly before pulling away once more. “I turned too far.”  
  
It was a vague response, but caused something to register in Lenalee’s. Her eyes widened slightly in understanding, as she looked at Kanda. “Wait...so you were…?”  
  
The word was on the tip of her tongue, and it caused an acidic taste to rise up in the back of Kanda’s throat. It lingered, heavy in the air despite being unspoken, and its essence seemed to ring in Kanda’s ears:  
  
_Inanimate._  
  
Darkness. Unconsciousness. A deadened mind. The time in which Kanda had turned too far, and lost any remains of his humanity-  
  
Those memories and that time was gone to Kanda.  
  
In his silence, Kanda’s expression remained stony. Lenalee’s face had also grown somber. Typically, Lenalee would have backed off at this point; she was never once to press someone to speak over such a sensitive topic. However, one issue remained, and it lingered in the forefront of her mind.  
  
“Kanda…” Lenalee began, keeping her tone soft, and quiet so no one else would hear. “If you turned that far, how did you…you know, wake up?”  
  
Kanda stiffened. He kept his gaze averted. “I don’t know…but I found the heart after…”  
  
Lenalee’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. “You _what!?_ ” She exclaimed, her voice accidentally crescendoing.  
  
Kanda whipped his head back in Lenalee’s direction, glaring. “Damn it, _shut up_ ,” He hissed.  
  
Lenalee swiftly brought a hand to her mouth, hushing herself. “Sorry!” She whispered, before bringing her hand back down. She waited a beat of a second, glancing around to make sure none of the other dolls in the room were listening before she looked back at Kanda. “But the _heart_? Kanda, what are you going to do with it?”  
  
“Tch. What do you think? Take it back to where it belongs,” Kanda answered.  
  
Concern flickered across Lenalee’s features. Warily, she glanced back in the direction that Alma had gone in. “What about him?”  
  
Kanda’s frown returned, brow creasing. “What _about_ him?” He asked, already knowing Lenalee was referring to Alma.  
  
Lenalee looked back at Kanda. “Does he know anything? About how you could have woken up, or the heart…?”  
  
Kanda sneered quietly. “He doesn’t know anything. He just ended up with the stupid heart somehow…”  
  
“What? But Kanda, that’s important!” Lenalee reiterated. “Maybe he does know something-“  
  
“He _doesn’t_ ,” Kanda repeated, sounding somewhat agitated. Kanda tried to draw back though, not wanting to completely go off on Lenalee right there. Irritably, he sighed. “Alma just…fucking ended up caught in this…he shouldn’t even be here…”  
  
Lenalee frowned, but said no more after that.  
  
Not far away, Alma had gone to sit where the fire was. He kept the wool blanket clutched closely, more so as a distraction than anything. On his way to where the fire was burning, his bright blue eyes periodically wandered. Alma could see the dolls, each unique and eerily _alive_.  
  
And as Alma looked, he could see several of them giving him odd glances as well.  
  
Alma’s cheeks burned, and he suddenly found himself desperate to avoid any eye contact. He felt tremendously self-conscious, as he realized he was the only person there who was actual flesh – something that seemed so bizarre and surreal. _‘This is so weird…it’s like there are only dolls here, and no people…’_ Alma thought, as he continued to keep his gaze downcast.  
  
Finally nearing where the fire was, Alma sat down on a bench-like log. Not far off, there was someone else sitting down, but Alma was still too anxious to allow his eyes to linger. He instead wrapped the blanket around himself, shuddering as his body adjusted to the warmth. _‘I really did get cold out there…’_  
  
“Is that a person? Like a real one?”  
  
“He’s not a doll…he’s not from here, is he?”  
  
Alma’s ears perked up, as he caught a hint of a conversation not too far off. He didn’t move his face though, as he shifted uncomfortably; the dolls speaking were talking about him.  
  
“Yeah, it’s weird. I can’t remember the last time I saw someone who wasn’t…you know…”  
  
Alma chewed the inside of his cheek. This was awkward. Alma was in some strange place surrounded by dolls talking about him as though _he_ were the oddity. _‘This is so uncomfortable…’_ Alma thought, as he shifted a bit to wrap the blanket around him even more tightly – almost as though it were a protective barrier.  
  
“They don’t mean anything badly by it.”  
  
Alma looked up, slightly startled by the voice. When he turned, he could see it was the person who was also sitting beside the fire. Youthful looking, with ghostly white skin and silvery-gray eyes. At first, Alma wondered if this person was also porcelain; he was dressed in attire that reminded Alma of a clown, with a long, colorless coat with the collar trimmed in thick, wild white fur that glinted hints of silver. There was also a mask hanging from the back of the collar, looking as though it were attached to the coat: a masquerade one, silvery-white and with a pointed nose.  
  
But, as Alma looked, he noticed something strange about the person’s face. On the left side, there was a marking: red, and scar-like, that traced up through the off. Beneath the colorless bangs, there was an inverted pentacle.  
  
_‘Staring – you’re staring again!’_ An internal voice scolded, and Alma quickly looked away. “Oh…uh, yeah…probably,” Alma said, words coming out painfully awkward.  
  
The colorless person smiled, and there was something akin to sympathy in his eyes. He turned his own attention to the fire. “They’re just curious. You don’t really see people who are made of flesh around here anymore,” He explained. His silvery eyes flickered back to Alma, and he smiled. “My name’s Allen.”  
  
Alma turned back to Allen. He tried to manage a small, and while it was small, it was there. “I’m Alma,” He said. Alma paused though, when he recalled what Allen had just said seconds prior. “Um…but what do you mean people of flesh aren’t…around here anymore-“  
  
Alma cut off speaking abruptly.  
  
He hadn’t noticed it at first. Alma had been wary of letting his eyes wander, knowing that he himself was being observed and stared at. So when he had sat down, Alma had been careful not to stare too blatantly at Allen; but, in avoiding doing such, he had missed the one detail that had become a red flag in his consciousness.  
  
A tail. From under Allen’s coat, there was a thin, pale pink _tail_.  
  
Alma’s breath stilled, and for a moment he felt paralyzed.  
  
Allen looked at Alma, eyes slightly concerned. “Hey, you okay…?”  
  
Something inside Alma snapped. Quickly, Alma stood – though he didn’t pull his gaze away from Allen, which was alarmed and untrusting. “S-Stay away from me,” Alma warned, voice tremoring uneasily.  
  
A tail. Allen had a tail, like what Tyki had. Like what the other rat people had-  
  
_Rats._  
  
Allen blinked, looking completely perplexed by Alma’s sudden aversion. “Uh…okay…” Allen said, sounding uncertain. He glanced back though, and noticed his tail was showing.  
  
“Crap!” Allen cursed, as he reached back to try to conceal the tail.  
  
At this moment, Alma took another step back. He had since discarded the wool blanket, leaving it on the small log as he felt his body inch back. An alarm seemed to be buzzing in Alma’s head, causing his heartbeat to increase rapidly and his blood to pulsate in his ears.  
  
Turn. Alma wanted to turn, and had the compulsion to just _leave_ -  
  
Swiftly, Alma rounded on his heel. He was readying to bolt, but was halted as he slammed into a wooden body.  
  
There was a low curse, and Kanda steadied himself. Alma had turned so hard that they had both nearly lost their balance, and Kanda actually had to grab Alma’s shoulder to keep the other young man from toppling over.  
  
As they steadied, Kanda glared at Alma. “What the hell is with you?” Kanda questioned, not sure what was riling Alma up now.  
  
Alma’s eyes looked at Kanda, wide and still filled with alarmed. His throat felt dry, as he tried to speak. “I…I saw a-“  
  
Alma never got a chance to finish. Kanda’s scowl deepened, as he looked beyond Alma – just in time to catch sight of Allen concealing his tail.  
  
Without any warning, Kanda pulled Alma back, blocking him off from Allen. Kanda swiftly pulled out his sword, and didn’t hesitate before swinging.  
  
Allen looked up, and his eyes widened. “Hey, wait-!” He started to shout, before his own reflexes kicked in. In a single motion, Allen threw up his left hand in defense as claw-like blades extended from his fingers. They were dark, inky obsidian, and looked as though they were carved from onyx.  
  
The bladed hand blocked Kanda’s attack, just as the sword nearly slashed at Allen’s face.  
  
Kanda gritted his teeth. “Damn _rat_!“  
  
Allen glared, expression shifting into one of anger. “Technically, _mouse_ is the proper word,” He hissed, completely incensed by the incorrect use of name. “Unless you’re so hardheaded that even _that_ goes beyond you.”  
  
Kanda refused to give in though, and the two of them remained with their weapons locked.  
  
Alma watched, completely at a loss for what to do. With the scuffle having ensued, everyone’s attention had fallen on the altercation, only adding to the discomfort and tension of the situation.  
  
From behind Alma, Lenalee ran up. The gentle clicking of porcelain could be heard, as she drew to a stop beside him. “What’s going on?” She started to ask, before her eyes landed on Kanda and Allen.  
  
An alarmed look appeared in Lenalee’s violet eyes, and she immediately ran into the line of fire. “Hey!” She shouted, as she very boldly jumped _in-between_ them, breaking up the fight momentarily. “Kanda, Allen! Both of you knock it off!”  
  
Kanda pulled back, somewhat stunned by the intervention. However, he quickly recovered, and glowered. “Lenalee, why is there a fucking _rat_ -?”  
  
“I said I’m a _mouse!_ ” Allen corrected, voice throbbing in annoyance.  
  
Lenalee refused to budge, despite Kanda’s offensive stance not once wavering. She frowned at Kanda. “Kanda, he’s _fine_ ,” Lenalee snapped. “Allen can be trusted – so put up that sword and stop making a scene!”  
  
Kanda didn’t lessen his stance, and continued to glare scathingly at Allen. He clutched the hilt of his sword, appearing as though he wanted to swing, but Lenalee’s position kept him at bay. When he looked at her, and saw the porcelain doll stubbornly refusing to move, Kanda exhaled.  
  
Pulling back his sword, Kanda’s eyes remained dark and untrusting. “Tch. Damn rodent…” He grumbled.  
  
“Kanda, behave,” Lenalee scolded, volume lessening. She paused, when she noticed the other dolls were staring uneasily.  
  
“Okay, everyone – there’s nothing to see here!” Lenalee said, as she addressed the other dolls. The other dolls seemed a bit tense still, but otherwise went back to their own conversations after that.  
  
Alma glanced around. There were a few dolls who still were occasionally looking toward them, but otherwise, things seemed to be calming down. Alma felt guilty though; he knew he had played a part in causing the disruption, and now that he knew Allen was apparently safe he felt…incredibly sheepish. And awkward.  
  
Lenalee looked back at Alma, and noticed his discomfort. “You okay?” She asked, words tinged with concern.  
  
Alma hesitated, but nodded. “Uh…yeah,” He said, as he took a small breath. He kept his gaze slightly off to the side, as he spoke. “I’m sorry – I got startled.”  
  
Lenalee smiled sympathetically. “That’s alright,” She reassured. “Do you want me to show you somewhere you could sleep for the night? It’s already gotten so late – you’re probably going to be tired soon if you aren’t already.”  
  
Alma paused. He was tired, that was for certain – but as he looked around, no one else seemed to be winding down. Alma glanced back at Lenalee. “What about everyone else…?”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. Dolls don’t really need to sleep, so if you’re waiting for anyone else, you’ll be up forever,” Lenalee responded good-naturedly. “I can show you a back area a bit more quiet though.”  
  
There was a still a bit of hesitation on Alma’s end, but finally he nodded. “Okay…”  
  
Lenalee’s smile brightened a bit. She took a moment to look back at Kanda and Allen, who were currently glaring at each other. “You two better not be in any fight when I get back,” She warned. “So either separate or be nice.”  
  
Kanda sneered at the latter of the options. Before anything else could be said, he walked off.  
  
Allen huffed. “Ugh, what a jerk…” He mumbled to himself, before glancing toward Lenalee and Alma. Allen wavered though, when he caught Alma staring at him.  
  
Quickly, Alma looked away, ears burning. _‘Mouse,’_ Alma corrected himself. _‘He’s a…mouse…’_  
  
Lenalee motioned for Alma to follow her, and for a second, Alma was tempted to glance toward Allen one last time. However, he fought the impulse. Alma had been caught gawking one too many times already, and considering the scene he had caused, he more than anything wanted to just disappear.  
  
Without saying anything, Alma followed Lenalee, quietly trying to ignore the occasional stares that he himself was receiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn’t get this update in, but ahhhh I’m still three full chapters ahead, and am at least on 13 now. XD
> 
> This was a bit of an awkward chapter, only because it was something of a transitional one, while also introducing Lenalee and Allen? Which, I definitely was excited to bring them in. They didn’t make an appearance in Encompassed in Glass, and I don’t write with them often - so this AU presented an opportunity for me to bring them in.
> 
> Lenalee’s appearance was probably more easily anticipated, because we saw the dancing doll Tiedoll created much earlier on, and Allen...I didn’t originally plan on making Allen a mouse. But, plot-wise, it worked better, and his character is one I’ll be looking forward to fleshing out more.
> 
> Aside from that, there’s not much else to note on this chapter. ^^;; (I’m also a bit braindead, since it’s been a hell of a week - as of now, I’d like to try to update next weekend, but definitely feel free to find me on tumblr [faeriexqueen] for updates.)
> 
> I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you again to everyone who is leaving feedback for this AU - it really does help, and I appreciate it deeply! <3


	10. The Rats and the Heart

The rats didn’t like the light.  
  
It was blinding, and it burned their eyes. They preferred the dark, where they could see with ease and hide in the shadows, and where they could creep about freely and without fear of being seen. To the rats, the dark was comforting. It was natural.  
  
It was where they made their home.  
  
Dark. Shadowy. The rats stayed far away, and out of reach – deep in the caverns, and hidden from plain view. There, buried away and in the mountains, the light couldn’t reach them. No light, save for the gentle glimmer of onyx and amethyst that was embedded in the rocky soil, spilled through. There was no sound, and no movement. None, except for the occasional scratches and chatter, and the periodic scurry of a shadow.  
  
Nothing. Nothing but darkness, and nothing but rats.  
  
But, deep and far into caverns and through the earth, the ground eventually turned as smooth as marble and the walls more refined, and frictionless. Glassy, even; the surface of the tunnel walls eventually became so smooth that they looked like water, dark and eternal. They shifted, turning into halls that were maze-like and entangled – a danger to any trespassers who were fated to get lost, and a security to those who dwelled within.  
  
Farther down the halls, the interior of the cavern shifted. It turned into something residential, with wider spaces that were large and room-like. In some ways, it resembled the interior of a manor with architectural designs carved into the walls, and the way the floor swirled with cut glimpses of silver and purple. Some parts glittered, like trapped starlight, and others parts looked dark and smoky.  
  
One room in particular was occupied. A long, rectangular table of blackened glass remained, with several occupants seated. One of them was Tyki, slouched back in a chair, leg crossed over. Not far off were the twins, Devit and Jasdero, arguing about something inconsequential – with two other people also remained at the table.  
  
The first person was a girl, who looked as though she were in her adolescent years. She had a small, pixie like-frame, with deeply hued skin and eyes that burned like scalding embers. Her hair was short and wild, tinted plum and she were a dress of charcoal gray.  
  
The second person was a young man, with a shorter, lithe frame. His eyes were sharp, and his hair a dark contrast to his complexion: platinum, and short. A bandana of shorts was tied around his scalp and just beneath the bangs, yet enough of his forehead was visible that a strange, third eye of black and gold could be seen.  
  
Like the rest of the table occupants, he and the girl also had tails.  
  
The girl rested her chin in her hand, and looked over eye Tyki. Her eyes were sweet, like arsenic-laced honey as an entertained look danced across her lips. “So,” She started to say. “You had it. And you lost it.”  
  
Tyki shrugged, composure nonchalant. “Technically, it’s not lost, Road. We know who has it,” He answered, as he looked at the girl. “The soldier has it. Him and some human.”  
  
The platinum-haired occupant snorted, as he leaned forward on the table with his elbows pressed out. “A human who attacked you with a _shoe_ …” He scoffed. “Of all things to retreat from. How humiliating.”  
  
Road paused for a moment, taking in the information. Then, she burst into laughter, wild and loud. “A shoe? You lost the heart because of a _shoe_?” She asked in-between fits of shrill laughter. “That’s so pathetic, even for you!”  
  
Tyki’s eyes flashed, and he glared toward the other occupant. “Keep out of my head, Wisely.”  
  
Road collected herself, though her eyes still glistened with amusement, baiting and playful. “I want to play with them. They sound fun,” She said, as she grinned, teeth pearly white and unnaturally sharp.  
  
“I want to play with them too!” Jasdero shouted, breaking out of whatever conversation he and Devit had been having.  
  
Wisely glared over at Jasdero, grimacing at the volume. “Be _quiet_ ,” He hissed. “Your voice will split my head in two.”  
  
“No! I’ll be as loud as I want!”  
  
The two of them fell into bickering after that, with Devit eventually joining in to side with Jasdero. Tyki and Road more so observed, expressions simply turning bored at the rather usual display of arguing.  
  
There was the sound of distant scratching, and a small chatter. Tyki glanced back, attention taken as he noticed two rats scurry into the chamber: large, and covered in dark fur.  
  
“What news do our little messengers have for us?” Road asked, when she also noticed the rats.  
  
The rats chattered, and Tyki remained quiet, listening. As the rats finished, his mouth stretched into a grin.  
  
“Looks like the heart’s been brought back to Marchpane,” Tyki observed. “The rats spotted the wooden soldier and the human in the pine forest.”  
  
Road looked at Tyki, eyes piquing with interest. “Does someone need to go get them?”  
  
“Let us go!” Devit spoke, enthusiastic.  
  
“Yeah, let us go do it!” Jasdero added.  
  
Wisely sniffed disapprovingly. “So you can have yourselves made out to be incompetent fools again? You already did such a thorough job before.”  
  
Devit looked back at Wisely, and grinned tauntingly. “Oh yeah? Then why don’t you do it if you’re so confident we can’t?”  
  
“I’m a planner. Not a fighter,” Wisely pointed out.  
  
Tyki glanced between them, and shrugged. “Sure. Why not let the twins do it? Track them down for us, and see what they’re up to.”  
  
There was an oddly laid-back way to the way Tyki spoke, but it didn’t appear to offset the twins. Instead, their eyes were bright with childlike eagerness, and their smiles malicious. “We’ll find out where they are,” Devit said, while Jasdero giggled loudly beside him.  
  
Tyki waved his hand. “Have fun.”  
  
The twins got up from the table, with Jasdero playfully shoving his hand onto Wisely’s head. Wisely grimaced, glaring at the two twins as they left, taking the rats out with them.  
  
Road pouted, as she folded her arms onto the table. She looked over at Tyki with a disappointed look. “ _Tyki_ ,” She whined. “You should have let me go. I’d hunt them down _and_ bring the heart back.”  
  
Tyki leaned back in his chair, and looked over at Road. “I don’t doubt it,” He said. “But let the twins track them down. Maybe you can take it from there.”  
  
Hearing this, Road’s eyes gleamed. “Should I tell the Earl?”  
  
Tyki pushed his chair back, and stood. “Nah, I’ll do it,” He said. “Stay here and make sure Wisely’s head doesn’t explode.”  
  
Tyki left the chamber after that, with Wisely muttering under his breath. He entered into one of the tunnel-like halls, with twisted and turned in a disorienting way. Tyki navigated the hall with ease though, with an occasional rat scurrying by. It was silent, and his steps echoed even in their softness: rhythmic, and repetitive.  
  
His destination was reached soon, though. It was a room, nestled into the wall of the gem-infested cavern. There was a door made of black stone; it was closed, though Tyki was bold in entering, having only knocked once before doing so.  
  
Inside, it was dark, and difficult to see.  
  
Tyki’s eyes adjusted. He looked around the room, which was shrouded in shadows and devoid of any light. Even his nocturnal eyes strained for a beat of a second, as his golden irises skimmed the area.  
  
Eventually, they landed on a figure seated not far off.  
  
The person was at a table, resting their elbow on it. Faintly, the outline of them could be seen: a man, maybe middle-aged. Dark hair, and stubble on his chin. Sharply-dressed regardless.  
  
“Taking a break from the usual getup?” Tyki asked, tone conversational.  
  
There was no response.  
  
Tyki continued. “The twins are tracking down the heart. The soldier and the human ended up in Marchpane after all,” He said. “Thought you’d like to know, Lord Millennium.”  
  
This caught the Earl’s attention. In the darkness, he smiled wryly. “Brat hit me pretty hard. Had a good aim,” He said, almost jokingly.  
  
Tyki said nothing to this, and remained beside the doorframe. There was a pause, a small few moments of silence had passed.  
  
It was broken when the Earl spoke again, this time in a lower voice.  
  
“I want it destroyed. That heart…it’s done nothing but work to ruin us,” The Earl spoke, words unusually tense. “I want it destroyed…”  
  
Tyki’s eyes darkened, as he peered at the Earl through the darkness.  
  
“Don’t worry,” He said. “We’ll make sure it’s taken care of.”  


* * *

  
  
Tick.  
  
_That noise – it was that noise again. Gentle, and sweet – sweet like warm milk and honey. It was a comforting lull, and one that was painfully familiar – so very, deeply,_ painfully _familiar.  
  
It made Alma’s heart ache.  
  
_‘What are you?’ _Alma wondered, though as he looked around, he realized he had no idea where he was. It was a strange place, made of glass and wood, and had metallic gears. They glinted gold, like broken rays of sunlight; the edges were rimmed in smooth polish, as they wove together in a fluid movement.  
  
_Tick. _  
  
Alma’s attention was pulled, and his eyes wandered as they sought for the source of the musical sound. His eyes skimmed over silken cords, and glistening chains, like crystalized rain woven into a single thread.  
  
_Tick. _  
  
Turning, Alma’s eyes finally landed on something: a glass panel, large and towering. It was faded slightly, with a gentle warm glow – like a foggy window, hazed with the dusk of day.  
  
As Alma looked, he noticed something peculiar. Numbers, all Roman numerals, thin and placed in a circular motion. Almost like a clock, though they were backwards; the numbers were flipped about, and spiraled counterclockwise.  
  
_Tick. _  
  
Alma’s eyes shot up. There, in the center of the panel, was the crossing of a hand. A hand that was moving…  
  
As though Alma were on the inside. The inside of a clock.  
  
Alma placed his hand on the glass. A soft lull of a throb seemed to sink through his fingertips, tricking into his hand and into his core. A heartbeat, warm and comforting, seemed to pulsate into his veins. Through his blood, and into his chest.  
  
_‘It feels like…’ _Alma began to think, though the words escaped him before he had a chance to fully formulate it.  
  
Staring, he noticed his hands looked different. It was a subtle change that Alma had nearly missed, but his eyes soon noticed that translucency to his skin – his hand, and his arm. His body. As though his physical body was not really there.  
  
It should have alarmed Alma. It should have startled him. However, it didn’t, and Alma felt oddly calm.  
  
Through the glass panel, there was a small shift of movement. It alerted Alma, as he tried to peer through the glass – translucent hands somehow trapped behind it, and unable to push through.  
  
Alma blinked. There, through the dusk-lit haze, was a person. He was standing, with his back facing wherever Alma was.  
  
Alma strained his eyes, and tried to focus. Long dark hair, and some sort of uniform – a soldier’s uniform? Alma couldn’t tell, but attached to the side of their belt, Alma could faintly make out what looked like was the sheath of a sword.  
  
_‘That person…’ _Alma realized, as he distantly recalled seeing this same stranger beside the lake. A compulsion overtaking him, Alma gently rapped at the glass, making a soft few knocks.  
  
_‘Turn around,’ _Alma silently pleaded,_ ‘Turn around…’ _  
  
The stranger didn’t hear Alma, and Alma knocked again.  
  
This time, the stranger seemed to hear something. He turned his face slightly, but only just so; Alma still couldn’t see their face, and what details were visible, were blurred.  
  
Alma rapped again. _‘Who are you?’ _He wanted to ask, though for whatever reason, he couldn’t speak._ ‘Please, just turn around-‘  
  
Alma’s eyes opened. He blinked, as his vision blurred in an attempt to adjust. The lighting around him was minimal, and the tunnel shadowy. At first, Alma felt unnerved; he didn’t immediately remember where he was, or why he was sleeping somewhere so strange and foreign.  
  
Unease bubbled inside Alma’s chest, and he looked around. He had been sleeping on a thin cot of leaves, and a thick wool blanket had been around him to keep warm. Not far off, Alma could also see a light town the tunnel, with voices faintly heard.  
  
That was right – the dolls. Alma was in a place of dolls, and one of them was named Lenalee, who was porcelain and metal. And she had been the one to take Alma somewhere where he could sleep for a bit.  
  
_‘That’s right…’_ Alma remembered, as he pulled the blanket close. The texture and warmth was comforting as an uncomfortable feeling of displacement spilled over him.  
  
In the shadows, there was movement. Alma stiffened, as his breath stilled and his eyes moved to the source.  
  
“Sorry – it’s just me,” Someone said, as they stepped a bit closer so Alma could see,  
  
At first, Alma’s mind was delayed. However, he quickly recognized the silvery-gray eyes and the shock of white hair. The fur-lined coat, so clown and jester-like, also stood out, and Alma recognized the person as Allen.  
  
Allen who was a mouse.  
  
“Oh,” Alma said, as he looked off to the side. He did so a bit awkwardly, as he had caught himself somewhat instinctually looking to spy Allen’s tail – something that Alma wasn’t sure if it would have been viewed as rude. Especially considering the earlier incident that had taken place, where Alma had nearly panicked and caused a scene from seeing it.  
  
Alma shifted a little again. The silence felt off, and he hadn’t really interacted with Allen since the incident. A bit hesitantly, Alma spoke. “Ah…do you know how long it’s been since Lenalee brought me back here…?”  
  
Allen paused as he thought. He leaned back against the wall. “Maybe a few hours? Thought I’d come check on you. Usually I crash in this area too since it’s more quiet.”  
  
Alma nodded. That was right – since Allen wasn’t a doll, he would have needed sleep as well.  
  
“Got it,” Alma said, as he remained sitting with the blanket wrapped around him. He kept it close, as his eyes were downcast. Then, after a moment, he looked over at Allen hesitantly. Alma tore his gaze back away swiftly though, when he happened to meet Allen’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I really don’t mean to keep staring…”  
  
Allen blinked, then to Alma’s surprise, laughed softly. “Oh, don’t worry. The tail freaks a lot of people out. Even some of the dolls get antsy with me around. They don’t say it, but I can tell as much.”  
  
Alma looked over at Allen bewilderedly. He hadn’t expected such a light tone in response, but admittedly, it did help Alma to feel less uneasy. Regardless, some guilt remained, and Alma averted his eyes a bit sheepishly. “It probably didn’t help with how I reacted earlier…”  
  
Allen shrugged, with a small smile on his lips. “I’ve seen worse reactions,” He said, before adding with a hesitant grin. “I mean, your friend was pretty quick to pull a sword on me – at least you were willing to let me be.”  
  
Moving his gaze, Alma looked at Allen questioningly. “Is it…because of the rats?” He asked. “I’m not…not really from here. So I don’t understand everything going on…”  
  
To this, a look of surprise colored Allen’s features. “You’re really not from around here?” He repeated, sounding both perplexed and intrigued. “That does explain why you’re not a doll. There aren’t exactly any people made of flesh here anymore.”  
  
“So there used to be people here?” Alma asked. “Do you know what happened to them?”  
  
The confusion trickled through Alma’s words, as the need for answers was suddenly burning inside him. Rats, dolls, doors, clocks – all of these things were so strangely interconnected, and looking back, Alma realized he really _didn’t_ understand any of what was going on. He had no idea what Marchpane really was, or how these dolls were alive, or how these rat people existed. He had no idea how the heart worked, or went missing to begin with, and why Kanda needed to return it somewhere so badly.  
  
Alma didn’t know. He didn’t know, but he needed to. He needed to know _something_.  
  
Allen didn’t answer right away. The soft smile had faded from his expression though, and his gaze had turned pensive in the shadows of the tunnel. A breath escaped him, as he looked off to the side.  
  
“You know about the heart at least, right?” Allen asked.  
  
Alma paused, then nodded warily. “A little…Kanda said it’s what keeps things balanced here, and safe?”  
  
“It does,” Allen confirmed. “The heart’s always been important, and it’s always needed to be protected. But a while ago, there was an incident. A rat tried to…do something to it.”  
  
To this, Alma remained quiet, breath baited as he waited for Allen to continue.  
  
“I don’t know what exactly. And I don’t know what happened to this rat – I’m guessing it got killed, either by whoever was guarding the heart, or possibly the heart itself. But needless to say, it caused a…ripple effect with the rest of the rats,” Allen explained. “Eventually their leader attacked where the heart was, and the heart went missing.”  
  
_‘Their leader…’_ Alma thought, before an image of the Millennium Earl flashed in his mind. He swallowed, as he recalled the fight that had taken place back in the parlor. “You mean the Earl…?”  
  
Somewhat caught off guard, Allen looked at Alma. “You know who the Earl is?” He asked, evidently surprised.  
  
Alma looked off to the side, and shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t respond.  
  
Allen frowned a bit, but didn’t press. As he noticed how uneasy Alma appeared, his expression softened, and became sympathetic. “Guess you had a run in with the rats then.”  
  
Pausing, Alma nodded. “Yeah…”  
  
A small smile, a bit hesitant, returned to Allen’s face. “They kind of give all rodents a bad name. What with how they’re running around, and harming innocent people…”  
  
Alma blinked, and his eyes were curious as he looked at Allen. “You’re not like that though…”  
  
Gently, Allen laughed. “I try not to be,” He said. “The others around here probably don’t always see it. Not with this scar on my face or tail, but…I try.”  
  
Quiet fell after that. It felt less strained that it had earlier though, and Alma remained there seated on the cot, with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Silently, he processed Allen’s words.  
  
Rats. Dolls. People who no longer were around…  
  
Faintly, the dream Alma had just woken up from flashed in his mind. He blinked, and more a moment he was there – behind the glass panel, and looking out. Looking out, and looking for _someone_ …  
  
_‘Did you disappear too…?’_  
  
But, when Alma blinked again, he was back in the tunnel. There, with Allen, and in silence.  


* * *

  
  
Dolls didn’t sleep.  
  
They didn’t need to. Their bodies were made of inanimate material, and they didn’t require rest like normal humans. They didn’t need food, and they didn’t need air. Unless they wished to speak, and use their intricately constructed vocal chords, breathing was not even a necessity. Anything needed to live was no longer a necessity.  
  
But sleepless nights were very long.  
  
Kanda didn’t like them. The minutes dragged, and his thoughts didn’t turn off. They ran, and time was irritatingly slow. Truthfully, Kanda hadn’t expected to crave the numbness of sleep so soon already; he had already been in a suspended sleeping state for so long, and had been unconscious for long enough as it was.  
  
The restlessness was maddening.  
  
Wordlessly, Kanda leaned against the bark of the tree. Enough time had passed since the altercation with the rats, and in his edginess Kanda had asked Lenalee about where he could go to get out for a bit. There had been an exit through one of the walls in the tunnel, though – another hidden door, carefully camouflaged from the outside. It led up, out through the base of a different tree, and in another area of the forest.  
  
Kanda remained there, by the inside of the door. He didn’t keep it open all the way; doing so would have been too risky, and too dangerous. Instead, the door was cracked as he stayed by the edge. His eyes peered out, lingering on the snow-covered pine trees, and the star-infested sky that was still dark and glistening.  
  
Kanda exhaled. In his pocket, he could feel the crystalline flower – the heart. Despite its size, the weight of its significance was heavy. Carefully, he pulled it out. The lotus glinted in the nightlight, and felt especially fragile in Kanda’s grasp.  
  
As Kanda looked at it, his thoughts went to Alma. Annoying, _frustrating_ Alma, who had somehow ended up with the heart.  
  
A frown appeared on Kanda’s face. _‘Why him?’_ Kanda wondered, as he tried to understand. Alma had said the innocence had been given to him, that even Kanda had been left in his care – but _why_? It didn’t make sense to Kanda, and…  
  
_“Tiedoll gave it to me, and he said it was special…”_  
  
Alma’s words rang in Kanda’s ears. Tiedoll. Tiedoll had given it to Alma.  
  
Kanda felt himself grow tense, as something angry rose in his chest. _‘Damn it, what were you thinking…’_  
  
“It should be daylight soon.”  
  
Kanda looked back. There was the natural impulse to draw his sword, but he stopped as soon as he heard the small click of porcelain. With a glare, Kanda looked back to see Lenalee.  
  
“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” He warned.  
  
Lenalee remained unfazed by the warning, and approached where Kanda was. “You must have a lot on your mind, if you didn’t hear me.”  
  
Kanda’s expression shifted in annoyance, but he didn’t say anything. He kept his focus outside.  
  
Lenalee glanced out as well, eyes peering through the opening and into the forest. “Are you going to leave when it’s daylight?”  
  
Kanda paused, then responded. “Probably. The rats are nocturnal – they’re less active during the day.”  
  
Concern danced into Lenalee’s eyes. It wasn’t surprising that Kanda would depart so swiftly, but the worry remained regardless. “You’re returning it to the Castle of Roses.”  
  
It was more of a statement than a question. For that reason, Kanda didn’t feel a need to confirm verbally, and if anything his silence was a clear enough yes.  
  
“Do you know if anyone’s still there?” Kanda asked, voice low. As the question spilled, it was tense, and weighed down with something leaden.  
  
Lenalee was quiet, and her face somber. “I…don’t know,” She admitted quietly. “When the rats attacked, everyone scattered. The ones who I know of for certain are only the people back in there…”  
  
She nodded toward inside, where the other dolls were.  
  
Kanda released a breath. In his hand, he still kept a gentle grasp on the pendant.  
  
As he did this, Lenalee’s eyes fluttered to focus on the crystalline flower. “That’s it?” She asked, voice soft.  
  
Kanda nodded. He held it for a second longer, before pocketing it. “The rats know the form it’s taken, so they’ll be looking for it,” Kanda said. “It’s better I leave soon. Eventually they’ll follow it here.”  
  
Lenalee sighed. She knew there was no arguing with that point, but there was a displeased look in her eye. “Still…you’re not going alone are you?” She questioned.  
  
“Tch. Who would I bring with me?”  
  
Lenalee blinked, and looked at Kanda curiously. “I thought Alma was going with you.”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. “Why would he come? He’s going to just get into trouble, and it’s unnecessary. He doesn’t need to, and he’d be better off staying here.”  
  
Lenalee frowned. “I thought you said he was the one you found the heart with?”  
  
This caused Kanda to hesitate, though he managed an answer. “Yeah.”  
  
“Did he say how he ended up with it?”  
  
Kanda scowled. He was rather aggravated by the constant questions, but he couldn’t entirely blame Lenalee. Perhaps it was that small bit of knowledge that kept him from snapping on her entirely.  
  
“Tiedoll gave it to him,” Kanda finally spoke, before adding under his breath. “At least that’s what Alma says…”  
  
There was a contemplative look on Lenalee’s face. “That’s strange though….Tiedoll wouldn’t…just give it _away_ …” She observed. “Not to anyone.”  
  
Kanda was silent, and also brooding. It was true; Tiedoll was no fool, and he knew the significance of the heart. He knew how crucial it was, and how dire it was that it be kept safe. So, when Kanda thought about Tiedoll giving it to Alma – Alma who was so naïve, and didn’t even know what the heart was – something just wasn’t clicking. It didn’t make sense, and it was frustrating to think about.  
  
Lenalee leaned against the wall of the tunnel. “I think you should take him. Tiedoll’s too intentional with anything he does,” Lenalee commented, as she eyed Kanda. “You should know that better than anyone.”  
  
Kanda scoffed under his breath.  
  
A small smile appeared on Lenalee’s face. “It’s nice to see you’re okay,” She said. “I’m going back inside – so try not to brood too much.”  
  
Kanda’s face twisted in annoyance at the comment, but he didn’t say anything. He kept his attention outward, and behind him he could hear the soft click of porcelain and metal as Lenalee left.  
  
Once he was left alone, Kanda pulled back the pendant out. As always, the crystalline material seemed to resonate, with the tiny gears layered beneath the iridescent petals like metallic leaves.  
  
Kanda attempted to push Lenalee’s words out of his head. However, they resonated, and seemed to linger in the forefront of his mind.  
  
_“I think you should take him. Tiedoll’s too intentional with anything he does.”_  
  
“Tch. Idiot probably made a mistake,” Kanda grumbled, as he leaned against the inside of the hidden doorway.  
  
A mistake. It was likely some mistake – it had to have been.  
  
Kanda just couldn’t think of why else Alma would have ended up with the heart-  
  
_“Yuu?”_  
  
Kanda stilled, body going rigid. That name.  
  
He turned swiftly. The name had been spoken from behind, with a startling clarity; however, when Kanda looked, there was no one there. There was no one there, and he was alone.  
  
Kanda stared, eyes wary. He waited a moment longer.  
  
But there were no more whispers, and only silence.  


* * *

  
  
_A name….  
  
Somewhere, at some point, he heard a name…  
  
_Alma shifted. He had eventually fallen back asleep, though it hadn’t really been sound. Alma’s dreams had been restless, and fragmented; they were like bits of broken glass spewed about, and a puzzle that seemed impossible to piece back together. Additionally, they had been fleeting; as soon as Alma had started to wake up, the images melted away, and within a blink of an eye, only a ghostly impression lingered.  
  
Alma strained to focus, and shook his head. There was a hollowness deep inside, but Alma couldn’t say that was unusual. So often, he had felt empty.  
  
_‘What a strange night,’_ Alma thought, as he looked around. The tunnel was still dim, so he had no way of knowing if it was daytime yet or not. He didn’t see Allen around though, or anyone really. Alma then remembered he had fallen asleep a bit away from where everyone else was though, and recalled what direction they were in.  
  
Sitting up, Alma leaned back against the wall. The blanket was tangled around him, thick like a warm cocoon that was deeply comforting. Alma exhaled, bringing the wool close to his face. The fabric had done well to trap the warmth of his own body heat, finally eradicating any of the chill from having been outside previously. Alma was grateful; the cold was so uncomfortable at times.  
  
There was the sound of fluttering, which captured Alma’s attention. As he looked up, he caught sight of the golden golem from the previous night. Flying alongside it, was the ice golem as well.

Alma smiled, as the ice golem sped up, where it paused to hover in front of him. “Your wing is better!” Alma noticed, feeling a bit of relief. “I’m glad – I was worried about it.”  
  
The ice golem chimed, and the sound was sweet; it warmed Alma’s heart in a way he couldn’t describe, and his bright blue eyes seemed to light up at the sound. He glanced a bit up toward the golden golem, and vaguely, he recalled the name Lenalee has given him – Timcanpy.  
  
Alma looked between both golems. “Do you know if it’s morning yet?”  
  
Timcanpy flapped up and down, signifying a yes.  
  
“I should probably get up then,” Alma said, as he got up. He rolled up the blanket, wanting to be sure to take it back to Lenalee. However, the air kissed against his skin with a slight chill, and Alma found himself missing the warmth already.  
  
Both golems started to fly on, though the ice one hovered closely to Alma as he walked.  
  
He soon came to the more open area underground, where the other dolls were. They didn’t pay Alma as much attention as they had the previous night, which Alma was grateful for. Things had been so awkward, and despite a few curious glances, the tension seemed to have died tremendously.  
  
Alma also realized that he was finally able to look at some of the dolls – _really_ look. The night before, Alma had tried to avoid staring for too long, but now he was able to observe more. Many were in small groups, but some were actually doing things; some looked as though they were working on building objects, and others looked as though they were mapping things out. All sorts of odd, unique things that Alma hadn’t realized the dolls were engaging in until just then.  
  
As Alma looked, he also noticed that he didn’t see Lenalee anywhere. Or Allen.  
  
Or Kanda.  
  
Immediately, Alma felt his heart drop. Before he could even try to rationalize his thoughts, the one question spilled through his head: _‘Did he leave me?’  
  
_A cold, icy feeling washed over Alma. He bit the inside of his cheek as his stomach lurched. Kanda hadn’t been thrilled to have Alma around early on, and Alma had given Kanda the pendant when they fought in the forest. When Alma thought about it, it wasn’t as though Kanda had a _reason_ to wait for Alma while he slept. For all Alma knew, Kanda may have left only moments after Lenalee had taken Alma back to rest somewhere.  
  
For some reason, the notion was devastating to Alma.  
  
_‘Stop it. Stop…overreacting,’_ Alma silently told himself. He didn’t know for sure if that was what had happened, and even if so, why should he have been upset? He didn’t know Kanda. They weren’t close.  
  
Alma had been alone before. It was fine.  
  
Besides, Lenalee would still be around, wouldn’t she? Alma reminded himself of this, though it didn’t help his mood as much as he would have liked.  
  
The ice golem seemed to notice the shift in Alma’s mood, and nudged his shoulder. It chimed, and Alma glanced over, smiling at the gesture in appreciation.  
  
“I should probably find Lenalee,” Alma said to the golem, before glancing around. Timcanpy was fluttering by as well, but Alma didn’t know any of the other dolls. A bit nervously, he caught one walking by: a small, wooden doll with knobby joins and large, glass-like spectacles. His hair was pulled back into you low ties, and bushy with bristles.  
  
“Um, excuse me,” Alma started, though he felt uncertain as the doll looked at him curiously. “Have you seen Lenalee…?”  
  
Thankfully, the doll was friendly. He smiled. “Oh yeah! Lenalee went back that way not too long ago,” He said, pointing down one of the tunnels.  
  
Alma nodded. “Thanks.”  
  
Alma walked in the direction, which took him away from the rest of the dolls. The tunnel wasn’t too dark though, and both Timcanpy and the ice golem accompanied Alma further along.  
  
“I’m _not_ going with him!”  
  
Alma jumped, as the voice shattered the quiet of the tunnel. It was loud, and heated, and Alma instantly recognized the voice. _‘Kanda?’_  
  
“Kanda, can you for once in your life act reasonably?” Lenalee’s voice rose, sounding more terse than normal. “You’re acting like someone is pushing you to walk into a fire.”  
  
Again, there was a sinking feeling in Alma’s chest. Kanda and Lenalee weren’t in view yet, with the tunnel turning slightly – but the tone of the conversation was apparent, and Kanda clearly didn’t want someone going with him somewhere.  
  
Alma could only imagine it was probably himself.  
  
_‘I…didn’t think he thought I was_ that _much of a problem…’_ Alma thought, not entirely sure how he felt. For a small, fleeting moment he had actually felt a bit hopeful – that Kanda was still there, and maybe somehow, this whole mess cold have gotten resolved. But it seemed that wasn’t the case, and as Alma clutched at the wool blanket, he thought to turn around. _‘I should go-‘_  
  
“Lenalee, I’m not traveling with a _fucking rat_.”  
  
Alma froze, as the words reached his ears. Had he heard that right?  
  
“I said I’m a _mouse_!” Allen’s voice snapped. “Or are your brain cells wooden as well?”  
  
Faintly, the sound of a sword being drawn was heard. “Say that again you damn _rodent-_ “  
  
Timcanpy sped up flying at that, quickly zipping around the corner of the tunnel. Alma had to run to keep up, stopping just as Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen came into view. Kanda and Allen were currently looking as though they were about to fight, staring each other down – and Kanda _had_ pulled out his sword, and appearing as though he wanted to swing it at Allen.  
  
Timcanpy flew in-between them, flapping his wings viciously as he attempted to break up the escalating fight. Kanda pulled back, glaring at the golden golem as it intervened.  
  
Lenalee tried to step in-between them, further blocking Allen from Kanda’s weapon. “Kanda, he can _help_ – Allen’s a mouse, and he can trace the rats’ scent. You’ll get ambushed otherwise!”  
  
Kanda sneered. “As if a rat could actually help…”  
  
“ _Mouse_ ,” Allen corrected, eyes flaring with agitation.  
  
Lenalee exhaled, looking entirely exasperated. Her eyes landed on Alma though, and a thought struck her. “Alma!” She said, tone startlingly bright. Swiftly, Lenalee went over, and grabbed an unsuspecting Alma by the wrist, dragging him over to where Kanda and Allen were.  
  
“Alma, you think Allen is trustworthy, don’t you?” Lenalee asked.  
  
Alma blinked, and was completely thrown off. He hadn’t been prepared to be so put on the spot, and he could see that both Kanda and Allen were staring at him, air tense.  
  
Alma faltered. “Um…”  
  
Lenalee went on. “And you know, with Allen being a mouse and having _very keen senses_ , that it could be useful to have when, say, embarking through rat-infested territory?”  
  
The question caused Alma to pause, as he thought about it. Well, from a logical standpoint, it _did_ make sense. Even with Alma’s initial discomfort around Allen, even he couldn’t deny that.  
  
Alma shifted a bit, and averted his gaze. “Um. Yeah, it makes sense…”  
  
Kanda cursed under his breath, and Allen looked at him smugly.  
  
Lenalee released her grip on Alma’s wrist, and looked between Kanda and Allen. “Seriously. It’ll be suicide to go without help – you can’t risk that if you’re taking the heart with you!”  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed, and he glared at Lenalee. However, his eyes briefly flickered over to Alma, and something briefly appeared in them: a look that Alma couldn’t quite distinguish, and that vanished within a second.  
  
Kanda tore his gaze from Alma. “Tch. Whatever,” He hissed, clearly incensed but at the same time pulling back. Kanda then looked over at Allen, and glowered at the mouse. “Be ready to leave soon. I’m not waiting around for your ass.”  
  
Without saying anything else, Kanda turned, and briskly walked off. As he did so, he passed Alma, and once again, Kanda’s eyes moved over to Alma briefly.  
  
Their eyes met, and Kanda looked on, walking off.  
  
Alma stared. He seemed to have stilled from the eye contact, and for a moment, his mind was blank. However, something pulled – something tugged, though Alma had no idea what it was.  
  
“Well, that was a yes,” Lenalee said, as she looked at Allen. Then, she turned her attention to Alma, and smiled at him. “Sorry about that – sometimes Kanda is a bit hardheaded. I thought your input may help.”  
  
Alma was perplexed by this. He wasn’t sure how his input would have helped, since Kanda didn’t seem to care much about it – but if Lenalee thought it had been beneficial, he wouldn’t say otherwise. “Oh.”  
  
Allen looked in-between them both. “I’m going to get some things together,” He said. Allen’s silvery eyes moved to Alma, and he smiled. “Hope you got some rest. We’ll be doing a lot of walking.”  
  
Alma blinked, but didn’t get a chance to comment before Allen walked off. As the mouse did so, Timcanpy followed him.  
  
“Timcanpy is technically Allen’s golem,” Lenalee explained, when she noticed Alma’s curious stare. “And I see your little ice friend is better. Johnny must have been able to fix his wing. I don’t know if you met him yet – he’s a wooden doll with glasses and real bushy hair.”  
  
Alma paused. He remembered the nice doll who had told him where Lenalee was, and he wondered if that was Johnny. Beside him, the ice golem chimed.  
  
Lenalee’s eyes were inquiring, as she tilted her head to the side. “You’re going with them too, right? I figured you’d be leaving with Kanda, since you came with him.”  
  
Alma didn’t respond right away. He was a bit surprised by the ease in which Lenalee spoke – especially considering that only moments ago, Alma had thought Kanda had left without him. But Kanda hadn’t left yet. He hadn’t left, and Allen was going. Kanda hadn’t said anything to Alma about staying behind just then either…  
  
And even so, what would Alma do if he did stay? Live with a bunch of dolls, and stay underground? As nice as Lenalee and some of them may have been, Alma…Alma couldn’t do that. He may have gotten pulled into this, but Alma needed to find his way back to his own world sooner or later. He couldn’t stay forever.  
  
He would have to go.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Alma nodded his head. “Yeah…I guess I’m going,” He said, though Alma still felt slightly uncertain as the words left his lips.  
  
Lenalee’s eyes were reassuring. “Well before you go, we should find you something warmer to put on. That way you won’t freeze again like you did last night.”  
  
The kindness in her words was genuine, and Alma managed a small smile at Lenalee’s offer. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to 10! We’re in the double digits now! XD
> 
> This was one of those...transitional-ish chapters? Where, I couldn’t say it was my favorite to write, but some of it was necessary. I did really want to re-visit the rats, since I hadn’t touched on them for a few chapters. There’s a lot about them I’m itching to get into, but for now, that initial scene is the most I can leave you guys with.
> 
> There are more dreams in this chapter as well, and a lot of those visions/dreams Alma has been having won’t stop anytime soon. They’re definitely happening for a reason, and the fact that he was inside of a clock for this one is...mmm, a hint. A definite hint. :3
> 
> And now, they’re going to venture off annnnd Allen is coming with them! He’s going to be pretty important for plot purposes later on, and I just really have been wanting to incorporate him more into this AU. His role as a mouse is something I’m excited to play with, and it’ll be fun to mess with his dynamic with both Kanda and Alma as they set off together. (Which, I know “Castle of Roses” is not an original name, but it’s stuck in my head. Also, the clockwork castle Tiedoll brought to the Christmas Even...mmmm has roses as a sort of theme, soooo? >.>)
> 
> I’m definitely working to weave all these plot things together, so hopefully it’ll start piecing together in a sensible way. For now, things are pretty vague, but they hopefully will start making more sense soon.
> 
> As a final/more personal note, I did want to say that I may not be able to update next weekend. I’m still aiming to, but have been dealing with a lot of health issues that’s requiring blood tests and doctor visits (more of which I have to do this week aieeee). I’m hopeful it’ll get situated and that I’ll get better soon - but I will be sure to post an update on my tumblr if it looks like I’m going to miss an update. (It’s basically just put a dent in my writing, so I’m going a lot slower than normal >.<)
> 
> Thank you all again for your support and for taking the time to read this! I really hope you enjoyed the update, and are having a good weekend! <3


	11. The Abandoned Clock Town

The air during daylight was more forgiving than the night air. Bright sunlight spilled through the trees, and reflected off the snow vibrantly. It caused the forest to appear striking, with sparkling, powder-soft dusting of ice and rich evergreen branches.  
  
Once more, the forest left Alma breathless.  
  
He glanced around. Alma had just come outside, after having been given a thick cloak and gloves by Lenalee to keep warm. For this, Alma was grateful; already, the material was doing well to lock in any heat, reducing the chill in the air to something far more bearable. The added comfort also allowed for Alma to look around without much distraction, as he was able to take in his surroundings freely.  
  
Alma walked a bit out, looking up at the trees more. _‘They go up so high,’_ He thought, staring in awe as he caught sight of the bright, cerulean sky above.  
  
Not far away, Kanda was outside. He had actually come out just before Alma, exiting through one of the tree doors and into the forest. Kanda had lingered back near the tree though, even when Alma came out. And Alma had swiftly become distracted, that he hadn’t even engaged with Kanda.  
  
Kanda’s eyes moved over to Alma, as he watched him walk around, looking upward and awestruck. Kanda frowned. “Don’t wander off or some shit,” He warned.  
  
Alma looked back at Kanda, somewhat startled by how Kanda had spoken so suddenly. “Oh…I won’t,” Alma said, as his eyes once more returned to gazing around their surroundings. “It just looks even more beautiful than at night.”  
  
Kanda remained unimpressed, as he leaned back against the tree with his arms crossed. “They’re just trees.”  
  
The way in which Kanda spoke was blunt, but something in the tone caused Alma to stop. A bit warily, his eyes moved over to Kanda, which were bright in the light of day despite their uncertainty.  
  
Kanda’s eyes moved to Alma, and Alma broke eye contact quickly. “They still are pretty…even if they’re only trees…”  
  
This time, Kanda simply didn’t say anything, and Alma was met with silence.  
  
The air was quiet, and grew awkward after that. Looking down, Alma kicked at the snow gently. After walking in on the heated conversation going on between Kanda, Allen, and Lenalee, they had al dispersed, apparently getting ready to leave…somewhere. Alma realized he still wasn’t sure _where_ they were going, except that it was where they needed to take the heart to. Alma hadn’t actually talked through this with anyone, either; everything had happened so quickly with Lenalee making sure Alma had a cloak and gloves, but when Alma thought about it…he still wasn’t sure if Kanda was even okay with _him_ coming.  
  
And if Alma did go…then what? He knew he needed to return back to Stahlbaum; it was morning, and no one would know where he went. The thought made his insides churn uneasily, and his chest filled with worry. _‘No one will know where I went…’_  
  
Again, Kanda’s eyes found their way to Alma. Alma was avoiding eye contact, but Kanda noticed the rather downtrodden air that was suddenly looming around him – which in some way, was grating. Kanda frowned. “What, you that upset I pointed out they were just trees?” He asked, words short and impatient.  
  
Surprise flickered in Alma’s eyes, as Kanda’s inquiry drew him from his thoughts. He looked at Kanda, and shook his head. “No! No, it’s not that,” He said, before uncertainty once more filled his eyes. “It’s just…”  
  
Alma trailed off, and again found it difficult to look Kanda in the eye. He could feel himself growing hesitant, but knew he couldn’t put off what was eating at him forever.  
  
Alma swallowed. “It’s just…I know Lenalee was quick to assume I was still leaving whenever you were, and to…wherever it is you’re going,” Alma started, as he tried to word his thoughts clearly. “But…we haven’t talked since last night or anything, and I guess I…wasn’t sure if you were okay with me coming…”  
  
As Alma said this, Kanda looked a bit dumbfounded. His mind drew a blank, as he struggled to process Alma’s words; but after a moment, his brow creased, and he averted his gaze as well.  
  
“Don’t see why it matters that much. You were annoyingly dead set on coming last night,” Kanda stiffly replied.  
  
Alma fidgeted with his hands, and tugged at his cloak uncomfortably. He couldn’t say Kanda’s response was terrible, but it wasn’t exactly a pleasing reply either. “Well…I don’t really know where else to go. Or what to do now…”  
  
The volume of Alma’s speech grew quiet, and once more faded away – gently, and pulling back. Alma hadn’t known how to continue though, and he had felt the beginning of a small, gossamer tremor in his chest.  
  
Kanda stared. He looked a bit at a loss, with even the usual hardness of his exterior fracturing a bit – however, something about the way Alma looked in that instant seemed to strike him.  
  
It was almost as if…  
  
Quickly, Kanda shoved the thoughts aside as he tried to regain his composure. Keeping his arms crossed, Kanda remained with his back pressed against the tree, and he turned his face to the side slightly.  
  
“Look,” Kanda started to say, though the words were a bit strained. He was never good with conversation, and he and Alma hadn’t exactly gotten off to a nice start either. “Where the heart needs to be taken back to...it may help your situation or it may not. I don’t know. But there may be someone there who does know how to help.”  
  
The words reached Alma’s ears, and his blue eyes flashed over to Kanda, wide and hopeful. “Really?” He asked, unable to keep the excitable edge from his words.  
  
Kanda scoffed quietly. “Don’t get too optimistic…I don’t know if anyone is actually there anymore,” He said, before pausing. “The heart needs to be taken to the Castle of Roses. It’s…kind of like the capital point of Marchpane.”  
  
Alma blinked, as he took in the name. “Castle of Roses…it sounds really nice,” He commented. “Is that where you’re from?”  
  
Kanda was delayed in his response, as the door in the tree opened. Both Kanda and Alma’s attention was distracted for a moment, as they looked to see Allen coming outside. He was carrying a small sack with a cross body strap, and right behind was Lenalee.  
  
Darkly, Kanda glared at Allen. “Took you long enough.”  
  
Allen looked as though he were attempting to fight an eye roll, and exhaled. “Just because you don’t need to eat, doesn’t mean other people don’t,” He said, as he held up the sack. “Since two-thirds of our party need food, _someone_ had to get provisions.”  
  
This caused Kanda to falter, and he stubbornly looked away. Since Kanda was made of wood, he didn’t need food, and hadn’t considered the necessity of it – but he wasn’t about to admit such aloud.  
  
Lenalee stepped forward, and looked in-between everyone. “Be careful traveling – the rats aren’t as active during the day, but they’ve still come out before. It may take you a few days to get to the Castle of Roses, too,” She explained. “We’ll probably be moving to another location soon as well.”  
  
Alma looked at Lenalee, confused. “You mean you and the other dolls are leaving?” He asked. “But…why?”  
  
Lenalee answered. “With the rats around, it’s not safe to stay in one place for too long. We have several locations we alternate between,” She said. “Usually, some of the dolls keep charts and maps so we know when to move to what location.”  
  
As Lenalee gave this explanation, Alma recalled when he had seen the dolls underground working on something that looked like a chart or map. He realized that was what they must have been doing. “Oh…”  
  
“We should get moving,” Kanda said. “We’ve been here long enough already, and don’t need to waste daylight.”  
  
Allen didn’t argue that point. Before starting off, he looked up, and called out. “Timcanpy, we’re leaving!”  
  
From above, there was a glint of gold, and Timcanpy flew down. He fluttered his winds, stopping just beside Allen. Not far after, the ice golem also flew into view, but went over to Alma, chiming as it hovered near him.  
  
Lenalee looked over at Alma, and smiled when she saw the ice golem lingering near him. “I think that one wanted to say bye to you.”  
  
Alma’s eyes lit up, and he smiled brightly at the ice golem. Gently, he tapped it with his finger in an almost affectionate way. “Better get back to your friends,” Alma said, though he knew he would miss the little ice golem. Somehow, he had already gotten attached to it.  
  
The ice golem chimed, nudging Alma’s cheek one last time. Then, it flew off, and into the trees.  
  
Allen looked back at Lenalee. “Take care, Lenalee.”  
  
The three of them started off after that, with Lenalee remaining by the concealed door. As they began walking, Alma glanced back to take one final look, but when he did he saw that Lenalee had already gone back inside.  
  
Turning forward, Alma clutched at the cloak. The gloves were warm, and a part of him wished that he had thanked Lenalee again.  
  
Just ahead, were Kanda and Allen. Allen spoke, eyes scanning the forest. “I know of two routes to the castle. One is a bit longer, but I think it’ll be safer.”  
  
Frowning, Kanda looked at Allen. “What’s wrong with the shorter route?”  
  
“It cuts through a town that was abandoned after the rats started causing trouble. Not that the rats are for sure around there, but it’s not unlikely,” Allen said.  
  
Alma looked forward, at Allen questioningly. “How much longer is the other route…?”  
  
Allen paused, as he thought. “Maybe a week-“  
  
“Are you kidding?” Kanda asked, as he glared at Allen. “We don’t exactly have _time_ to run around taking scenic routes.”  
  
Annoyance flickered across Allen’s expression, and he whipped his face toward Kanda. “I don’t want to take anymore time than you do – but it’s safer.”  
  
“Tch. I thought you could tell if rats were around by their scent?” Kanda questioned, tone challenging. “If not, why the hell are you even here? You might as well go back.”  
  
“I’m here to _help_ – or are you really so dense you can’t understand that?” Allen snapped back.  
  
Alma winced, as the two continued to argue up ahead. “Come on, guys, don’t fight…” Alma pleaded. He really didn’t want to have to listen to Kanda and Allen arguing the whole journey, and Alma was already beginning to feel tired from the bickering.  
  
Kanda sneered. “It’s hard not to fight when there’s a fucking rat around…”  
  
Allen bristled, eyes flashing. “How many times do I have to say it? I’m a mouse – not a rat, a _mouse!_ ”  
  
Kanda stopped walking at this point, and turned to Allen. He was glowering. “Rat, mouse – you’re a rodent, either way.”  
  
Allen gritted his teeth, and opened his mouth to retort.  
  
Alma rushed forward, and got in-between them. “Can you both _stop_?” Alma questioned, now feeling exasperated himself. “What if we compromise? Take the short route, but if Allen picks up any trail of rats we go a different way. Maybe we can go around the town instead of through it?”  
  
Both Kanda and Allen paused at this. They still looked rather put off with each other, but Allen was backing down and even Kanda remained quiet.  
  
Finally, Allen spoke. “Fine with me,” He said, agreeing to the idea. “But if I pick up on anything, we _have_ to find another way.”  
  
To this, Kanda only scoffed, and continued walking on.  
  
Allen grew flustered, and huffed. He walked on as well, as Timcanpy flew beside him.  
  
Alma watched, as both Kanda and Allen walked on ahead. He sighed. It was good that they had managed to settle on something, but the air around them was tense, and uneasy. It put Alma a bit on edge; he had never liked conflict, and if Kanda and Allen were going to bicker the whole way to this castle, then the minutes were bound to drag.  
  
Exhaling, Alma started walking. It was going to be a long journey.  


* * *

  
  
_Tick._  
  
Listening. They were listening as they ran, and scurried. They kept low, and beneath the rocky soil, occasionally weaving in and out, and peering from beneath shrubs and roots. Their eyes gleamed, but they were otherwise concealed – careful, and watching.  
  
They knew it was back in Marchpane. The rats knew, not only by being told be their masters, but they could feel it: the soft, yet prominent pulsation of energy that threatened to seep back into the earth, and fill the air. It was there, horribly sweet and promising of life.  
  
_Tick._  
  
The heart was somewhere close, and the rats needed to find it. They needed to find it, and they needed to destroy it.  
  
Eyes gleaming, the rats continued to search.  


* * *

  
  
The bickering didn’t stop.  
  
Another sigh escaped Alma. _‘This is so ridiculous…’_ He thought, as he looked up ahead. Kanda and Allen were there, walking, and looking as though they were seconds away from getting into yet _another_ argument, though by now Alma wasn’t even sure what was setting them off.  
  
It had been for several hours they had already been walking. The sun was a bit lower in the sky, indicating it was late afternoon already – which wasn’t surprising. It felt as though they had been walking for a while to Alma, through the snowy forest and beneath the towering pines. The slowness of it all was only emphasized by the way Allen and Kanda were interacting. Periodically, they were start to argue, and when they weren’t, they would just walk in silence, tense and agitated.  
  
Alma really didn’t know how much more he could take of it.  
  
“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Kanda asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Allen exhaled heavily. “ _Yes,_ I’m sure.”  
  
“Doesn’t seem that way,” Kanda grumbled.  
  
Body going rigid, Allen glared. He looked as though he were possibly going to lash out, but Alma intervened, finally unable to take it any longer.  
  
“That’s _it_ ,” Alma murmured to himself, before he quickened his pace. Without warning, Alma took Kanda’s arm, surprising both Kanda and Allen.  
  
Kanda swiftly turned to Alma, glaring. “What are you-“  
  
Alma tugged, and pulled Kanda back a bit. “I’m doing what I do at the orphanage with younger kids, and _separating_ you two,” Alma said, sounding a bit worn. Before completely pulling back, Alma looked toward Allen. “Allen, we’ll still follow you from behind.”  
  
Allen paused, as he looked between Kanda and Alma. Then, he nodded, as he released a breath. “Alright,” He said, tone a bit softer. Allen then turned and continued walking.  
  
Once Allen was a few paces ahead, Kanda yanked his arm from Alma’s grasp. He glared at him. “What the hell? Why are you pulling _me_ back?”  
  
Alma scowled. “You were _baiting_ him!” Alma said, as his voice broke a bit. “Kanda, _please_ – can you just leave him alone? Allen’s helping!”  
  
Kanda grew flustered. “Why are you siding with him?”  
  
“I’m not siding with anyone – you’re both arguing, but you were the one to start this last time,” Alma pointed out. His frown then softened, as he looked at Kanda, eyes imploring. “But _please_ , Kanda? I know it’s a lot, but it’ll be easier if we don’t keep arguing…”  
  
Kanda stared, as his eyes met Alma’s. They were bright, and looked hopeful – even a little desperate, as though Alma was ready to give _anything_ to get Kanda to comply.  
  
Somehow, it caused Kanda’s resolve to waver.  
  
Tearing his gaze away, Kanda cursed under his breath. “Whatever…”  
  
Alma released a small breath, as a bit of relief filled him. It may not have been a direct yes, but it seemed that it was as close as Alma would get to convincing Kanda to agree to be more cooperative.  
  
Their walk fell into more silence after that, with Allen keeping a bit ahead as he and Timcanpy navigated the route. Alma and Kanda remained a few paces back as they walked, with Kanda finally having toned down. As for Alma, he would occasionally glance around the forest, admiring the pine trees and their beauty.  
  
As they continued, Kanda’s eyes eventually moved over to Alma. Alma wasn’t looking back, far too pre-occupied with gazing up and being dazed by the forest. There was a wide-eyed, innocent look to him; it honestly made Alma appear younger to Kanda than what he probably was.  
  
Realizing he was staring, Kanda looked away. “You’re acting like you’ve never seen trees or something before…”  
  
Alma glanced over at Kanda, somewhat surprised. He hadn’t expected for Kanda to make conversation. Looking back off to the side, Alma answered. “I have. Just never like these,” Alma said. “We have pine trees back near where I’m from, but here they just look…different.”  
  
“Hn,” Kanda grunted, as they walked on. A thought crossed Kanda’s mind, and his mouth pressed into a thin line before he spoke again. “Earlier you made a comment about being at an orphanage…what, you work there or something?”  
  
The question struck Alma so suddenly that he nearly stopped walking. He blinked, as he stared over at Kanda, and for a second Alma wavered on how to answer. Alma quickly attempted to compose himself though, and looked forward. “No, I…I live there,” Alma responded. His words were a bit strained, and he shifted somewhat awkwardly. “I mean, I do for now. I’m supposed to be leaving there soon…”  
  
Kanda frowned. “Why?”  
  
Alma hesitated, seeming a bit taken aback by the blunt directness. He didn’t get a chance to answer though, because just up head, Allen stopped walking.  
  
Both Kanda and Alma also stopped. Alma looked at Allen in confusion, and Kanda’s brow only creased. “Why did you stop?” Kanda asked.  
  
Allen didn’t respond, and glanced out. Silently, Timcanpy was hovering beside him.  
  
Worry crossed Alma’s features. “Allen?”  
  
Allen turned. His expression was serious, and his eyes focused. Evenly, he spoke. “We’re near the town.”  
  
Kanda’s eyes narrowed. “You pick up on something?”  
  
Allen paused. “Not…rats. Not like they’re actually around,” He said, tone wary. “But there is a trace of magic. Their kind.”  
  
To this, Alma looked flummoxed. “Rats…know magic here?” He asked. Alma knew that the Millennium Earl could do magic – that much had been apparent. But, Alma had thought that maybe only the Earl could use it.  
  
Allen nodded. “Yeah. The rats actually know some of the oldest magic in Marchpane, and even some of the mice. A lot of practitioners used to learn from them before things…got tense.”  
  
Alma thought. _‘So…magic is something more rats and even mice can do…’_ He realized, as his eyes wandered to Allen. If that were true, he wondered if Allen was capable of working magic as well.  
  
Before Alma could get a chance to ask this out loud, Kanda spoke. “So can we go through the town or not?” He asked. “If you’re not picking up on any apparent threats, we might as well push through.”  
  
Allen frowned, hesitating. He didn’t argue immediately, but he didn’t appear that enthused by the idea. However, he sighed, as he looked back at Kanda and Alma. “We’ll push through. But we don’t want to let our guard down,” He said. “If anything does show up, I should be able to pick up on it.”  
  
Kanda nodded, as his mind focused. Beside him, Alma glanced over uncertainly.  
  
They started off again, with Allen leading slightly. As they walked, Alma’s eyes once more began to wander, this time more out of wariness than awe. The forest had been quiet before, but now it seemed _soundless_ – unnervingly so. At first, Alma wondered if it were only his own nerves; but, the longer the group walked, the stranger the air became. It felt thick, and was chilled with something that Alma couldn’t describe. Something unsettling.  
  
_‘Something feels weird,’_ Alma realized, though he didn’t speak this out loud. Both Kanda and Allen were being incredibly quiet, and focused, and Alma felt as though speaking in that instant was unnecessary.  
  
So, Alma remained silent.  
  
After about another half hour of walking, something started to come into view. Through the thick pine and towering trees, there was a glimpse of something structural: something that Alma couldn’t quite make out at first, and wasn’t certain of.  
  
Then, he saw it: the roof of a house.  
  
There was one, and then another. The closer they walked, the more that the topline of a town came into view. A decently-sized one, with a few spires and a building in the distance that even looked as though it were a bell tower. The roof shillings were slate gray, and lined in brass – though they looked worn and unattended to, as they were covered in snow and ice, and partially frozen over.  
  
The town itself was in no better condition. The few homes along the outskirts were barren, with the wood that may have once been brightly painted now faded to dull, chipped brown, and the metallic engravings laced with rust. Windows were black, and glass fogged; shutters were falling off the hinges, and a few swayed in the wintry breeze.  
  
Alma stared. The sight sent a chill throughout his whole body, and his eyes looked, scanning the streets as they walked. Through the snow, he could see the road was meant to be cobblestone – but the stone was worn, and in some spots there were chunks missing. The buildings were also so _strange_ – not only due to their forsaken appearance, but because of some of the gears peaking through the windows, and cords hanging down. They looked as though they were out of place and belonged all at once, and the deeper they continued down the streets, the more industrial some of the buildings seemed.  
  
Up ahead, Allen kept skimming the area. “This place got hit bad…” He murmured, words soft.  
  
Kanda spoke, words low. “I’m not surprised…”  
  
Alma glanced over at Kanda, eyes uncertain. “I don’t understand…what happened?” He asked, as his attention then moved around to look at some of the buildings.  
  
“Tch. The _rats_ are what happened,” Kanda sneered quietly.  
  
Alma bit his lip. He looked over at Allen, somewhat nervously. However, Allen didn’t appear to get as incensed by Kanda’s words as he normally did, and if anything, his expression only remained somber.  
  
“We should keep moving,” Allen suggested. “It’s not good to just stand around here.”  
  
Allen started walking after that, as did Kanda. Alma, however, hesitated.  
  
Kanda turned, looking back at Alma. A small frown tugged at his mouth. “Hey. Don’t just stand there.”  
  
The words seemed to snap Alma out of his thoughts, as he hurried along, quickly catching up to Kanda and Allen. He remained quiet as he walked just a pace or so behind them, as Alma’s eyes periodically scanned the abandoned streets and buildings.  
  
_‘It’s just so…empty,’_ Alma thought, as he looked around. His blue eyes were filled with trepidation, as the air continued to chill his bones. With a shiver, Alma pulled the cloak even more tightly around himself.  
  
It was a few more minutes of walking before something soon caught Alma’s attention. They had been passing some houses, with doors and shutters left half-opened and unlocked. Alma’s eyes had naturally continued to wander, and in one of the windows he caught sight of something: a silhouette, still and unmoving.  
  
It looked like a person.  
  
Alma’s eyes widened. Was someone there? Maybe a survivor? Alma felt a rush of worry – what if there was someone, and they were hurt?  
  
Before the group could continue on, Alma grabbed Kanda’s arm. “Stop!” He said.  
  
Kanda turned, confused. Allen did as well. “What?” Kanda asked.  
  
Alma looked in-between them, a bit uncertain but still worried. “I…I thought I saw someone in a window. A person?” He said, as his words came out somewhat quickly. “Maybe they’re hurt-“  
  
Kanda stared, not sure how to respond. His eyes were dubious though, and his expression skeptical. “I don’t think it’s anyone.”  
  
“But what if it _is_? We can’t leave them,” Alma pressed.  
  
Allen glanced over at Alma and Kanda, also a bit wary. “We could check to be sure…”  
  
Kanda whipped his head back toward Allen, and glared. “The likelihood of anyone having survived here is minimal – it’s probably nothing.”  
  
Alma hesitated, as he stared at Kanda. His expression was surprised at first, clearly not having expected Kanda to have so quickly rejected the idea of looking into if there was a survivor. But then, Alma’s mouth shifted into a pout-like frown, and his eyes grew defiant.

  
Without warning, Alma darted off, rushing to the house where he had seen the silhouette.  
  
Kanda cursed. “Damn it, Alma-!”  
  
Alma wasn’t listening. He ran over to the house, the door already ajar and hanging limply on the hinges. Entering inside, Alma looked around. “Hello?” He called, as he walked inside.  
  
The interior of the house was no better than the outside – and if anything, it was worse. Dust coated the floorboards, which creaked loudly under Alma’s steps. There was an old, musty smell in the air that tickled his nose, and as Alma glanced around he could see that the walls were wood with chunks of boards missing. Beneath them, there were metal gears.  
  
_‘Gears…?’_ Alma thought, perplexed by the notion. Was the house…clockwork?  
  
Alma didn’t have time to ponder this, because as he looked around, he caught sight of a body – limp, and slouched near the window. Realizing that must have been who he’d seen, Alma rushed over. It looked like a woman, but it was hard to tell.  
  
“Hello?” Alma asked, as he knelt down beside her. Carefully, Alma placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are…are you alright-“  
  
There was a sudden movement, and the woman’s head rolled to the side of her shoulder. Alma gasped, startled, then stared wide-eyed as he took in the woman’s face.  
  
A doll. She was a doll, but she wasn’t like Kanda, or Lenalee, or any of the others that Alma had seen so far in Marchpane. No, this was a doll that looked as though she were a wooden marionette; gangly, and with a limp form. Her face was blank, expression devoid of any life, and her glass eyes had a horribly empty look to them-  
  
She looked dead.  
  
Alma retracted his hand, clutching it to his chest. Just behind him, he could hear someone run up behind him – both Kanda and Allen, with Kanda swiftly taking Alma’s arm.  
  
“Fucking – don’t run off like that!” Kanda snapped, as he quickly pulled Alma back from the marionette.  
  
Alma stumbled as Kanda pulled him back by the shoulder, but still was staring, face pale and shaken. “W-Why does she look like that?” Alma asked, unable to keep the shakiness in his voice at bay. “She’s a doll, but she should…should be alive right? Like you or Lenalee.”  
  
Kanda visibly wavered. Alma’s eyes were concerned, and bewildered – even a bit frightened. It made it difficult to answer Alma, and Kanda’s throat suddenly ran dry.  
  
Allen looked. He was a bit closer to the door, looking on edge as he glanced around the room. His eyes soon re-focused on the marionette doll, and his silvery eyes hardened.  
  
Kanda exhaled, and pulled on Alma’s arm, trying to get him to move. “Let’s go,” He spoke, words tense as he deliberately avoided Alma’s question.  
  
Alma pulled his arm back. “No! Why won’t you answer my question?” Alma asked, tone nervous. “Other dolls are alive here, but is it only certain ones?”  
  
The air was tense, as both Kanda and Allen appeared uncertain of what to say – which only added to Alma’s unease. He didn’t like how voiceless they were both being, and it felt as though the air in the room were far too stifling.  
  
Eventually, Allen took a step closer. His eyes flickered over to Kanda, before moving to Alma warily. “Alma…that doll. She’s not alive anymore. She probably turned too far.”  
  
While speaking, Allen’s voice was low and soft – tense, and filled with something that Alma wasn’t sure how to describe. It caused Alma’s blood to turn to ice, and he swallowed. “I-I don’t understand…you mean she’s…?”  
  
Alma couldn’t finish. He couldn’t finish the sentence, and he didn’t dare to speak the word that lingered on the tip of his tongue like acidic licorice.  
  
Suddenly, Alma felt sick. Because he had been told dolls didn’t need sleep, or didn’t feel temperatures…he hadn’t thought about them having some kind of end, or place of finality. But in a way, such a thing must have existed, as terrible as it was, and Alma could feel the bile rise up into the back of his throat as he realized that he had touched a _doll corpse._  
  
Alma brought his hand to his mouth, in a quick and shaky motion. He took a breath, but he was feeling overwhelmed. He was feeling lightheaded.  
  
Kanda watched, as Alma looked as though he were seconds from falling apart. His hardened expression fractured, as concern dashed across his eyes before he reacted.  
  
“Hey,” Kanda spoke, as he tried to keep his volume low. Carefully, Kanda took hold of Alma’s wrist, as he tried to steady the way they trembled. Then, he tugged gingerly, as though to guide Alma away from the marionette’s body. “Come on, let’s…let’s just go. We don’t need to stay here.”  
  
Trembling, Alma tried to breathe. He nodded his head mutely – he wanted to leave that room. He didn’t want to stay in there anymore.  
  
As Kanda continued to assist Alma, Allen froze. Something tickled his nose, and a scent was that musty and earth-ridden seeped into his sense. Body going rigid, Allen stepped outside the front door, peeking his head out. Timcanpy fluttered by, though the golem appeared on edge.  
  
The scent hit him full force.  
  
Quickly, Allen shut the front door just as Timcanpy flew inside, the wood creaking loudly as it shut. The noise, although not terribly loud, was startling, and Kanda and Alma both looked at Allen in alarm.  
  
Frustration brimmed in Kanda’s eyes. “What the hell are you doing?”  
  
Allen turned to face them. “We have a problem,” He said. “Rats just came into the town. They’re coming down the streets – I think from the north side where we came through.”  
  
“Do you know how many?” Kanda asked.  
  
Allen thought. “Not exactly, but the scent was strong enough that I don’t want to find out,” He said, before he spotted another door in the room. “Come on – get out through the back!”  
  
They hurried, quickly rushing through the door despite not knowing where it would lead. It took them through some more abandoned rooms, though Alma was careful to not look for too long; in one room, there was another silhouette, but it was in the shadows, and out of Alma’s sight.  
  
His stomach churned regardless.  
  
Timcanpy flapped his wings, as he zipped out the back exit. The rest of the group caught up, exiting into what appeared to be a back alley. Once they were outside, Allen looked around. “Damn, I can’t tell where the scent is coming from anymore,” He said, before turning to the others. “They must have spread out – behind you!”  
  
There was a hiss, and Alma felt himself get yanked back by something as his cloak was pulled. He fell, but the tugging continued. Alma looked up, and his eyes widened, as he saw that it were a pair of rats that had grabbed the hem of his cloak – clawing and biting at it.  
  
Alma tried to pull back, as his heart sped up in a panic. “Let go!”  
  
Kanda unsheathed his sword, as he acted with out delay. “Fucking rats!” He snarled, as he swung down.  
  
The rats screeched, pulling back just as the blade cut down in from of them, slicing the hem of Alma’s cloak. Kanda didn’t stop though, as he continued to drive the rats off, swing the blade to force them back.  
  
Allen rushed over, helping Alma up. “You okay?” Allen asked.  
  
Alma nodded, still shaky, but otherwise alright. “Y-Yeah,” He said.  
  
“Surpriiiiise!”  
  
The sing-song voice was loud, and annoyingly high-pitched. Looking up, Alma and Allen were able to see none other than the twins on the roof: Devit and Jasdero. Both were looking down, grins wide and toothy.  
  
“Look, Jasdero – it’s the human and the soldier, but now they have a field mouse with them,” Devit jested, as he nudged his brother jokingly.  
  
Devit giggled shrilly, as though Devit’s comment had been the funniest thing ever said.  
  
Devit looked back down at where Alma and Allen were, while Kanda was still fending off the other two wild rats. “If you hand over the heart, maybe we’ll go easy on you – we know you have it!”  
  
It was Allen who answered. “The heart doesn’t belong to you!”  
  
Devit’s eyes narrowed. “Oh, so the field mouse really is taking the enemy side, huh?” He challenged, as he pulled out his hand. It sparked with dark energy, as his nails extended into claws. “You mice always were really annoying – such a mockery to the rest of us.”  
  
Allen didn’t say anything, but extended the claw-like blades from his own left hand as well. He reacted, blocking an attack just as Devit jumped down, slashing at Allen as they engaged in battle.  
  
Alma backed up, attempting to get out of the way. But with Kanda fending off the other rats, and Allen fighting Devit, there were not many places where Alma to run. He felt pitifully helpless as he watched the conflict unfold around him, and his mind kept racing to catch up with what was going on.  
  
Kanda skidded back a bit, as the rats lashed out. Alma moved, as he tried to get out of the way, backing near the wall of the alley as the fighting continued. _‘Think,’_ Alma tried to urge himself. _‘There has to be some way to help-‘_  
  
“Hiiiii!”  
  
Alma was grabbed by the shoulder, and thrown back against the wall. He grimaced, clamping his eyes shut as his back throbbed and his head spun. Alma blinked his eyes open though, and was able to see who had thrown him back. Jasdero had pinned him, using a surprisingly amount of strength that Alma had not been prepared to deal with. The rat twin’s grip was unyielding, as his claws dug into the wall of the alley behind Alma, locking his shoulders in place.  
  
Alma struggled, as he tried to break away. Jasdero was pinning both shoulders though, and shoved his face right into Alma’s – far too close, and much too invasive. “Where’s the heart?” Jasdero asked, tone light and mockingly friendly.  
  
Alma faltered. The heart. The pendant – the rats probably still thought he was the one carrying it, even though he had handed it over to Kanda the previous night. Alma struggled to move again. “I don’t have it!”  
  
“Ohhh, are we playing the lying game now?” Jasdero questioned, as he grinned widely. Then, without warning he pulled Alma be the shoulders just far enough from the wall before slamming his back again. “How about for each lie you tell, I get to throw you? That sounds fun!”  
  
Alma tensed, as he exhaled. His shoulders hurt, and his head was pounding from the impact. He glared at Jasdero though, eyes defiant. “I said I _don’t have it_!” Alma bit back. “And even if I did, I wouldn’t ever give it to you!”  
  
Something in Jasdero’s eyes flashed darkly. “Oh yeah?” He challenged, as he raised a clawed hand.  
  
There was a swift movement, and Jasdero was shoved off of Alma. Alma’s eyes widened, as he saw where Kanda had run up, knocking Jasdero aside with the hilt of his sword. Before Alma could speak, Kanda yanked Alma way from the wall. As he did this, Kanda slipped something into Alma’s hand before pushing Alma toward one of the alley exits. “Go!” Kanda shouted.  
  
Alma stared, mouth slightly open. “What about-“  
  
“I said _go_!” Kanda shouted just as Jasdero got out. Enraged, the blonde rat took his claws and slashed, just as Kanda blocked with his sword.  
  
Alma watched, as Kanda started to fight Jasdero. Glancing down, Alma looked at what Kanda had slipped him.  
  
The pendant.  
  
Clutching it, Alma darted off. He couldn’t do anything in that moment, and he couldn’t think there – not when he was in the middle of everything.  
  
And if Kanda had given him the heart…  
  
As Alma ran, the two wild rats that had been previously taken on by Kanda watched. Without waiting, they ran, scurrying after Alma down the alley.  
  
Allen glanced over, just as he caught sight of the other wild rats leaving. His eyes flashed as he looked over at Timcanpy. “Go help Alma!”  
  
Timcanpy flew, quickly speeding after Alma. He flapped his wings, catching up to the rats. The golem swooped down, and dived in front of the rats, distracting them in an attempt to slow them down.  
  
Alma ran. He could hear the rats behind him, but knew that he would only slow if he looked back. He turned a sharp corner and ran-  
  
And came right to a dead end.  
  
Alma looked around. His heart raced, as he tried to figure out where to go next. He couldn’t turn around though, and he couldn’t go forward.  
  
Eyes scanning the wall, Alma froze as he caught sight of a door – a small, narrow one. Quickly, Alma ran to it, praying that it would be unlocked. He pulled the handle, which was stiff, and rusted.  
  
And locked  
  
Alma panicked, as he tried to pull the door again. But it was shut tight, and wouldn’t budge; Alma could feel his blood chill, as he heard the rats chattering in the distance. _‘They’re going to catch up to me!’_ Alma realized, knowing it was far too late for him to turn around now.  
  
There was a frantic flapping, and Timcanpy zipped around the corner. He flapped beside Alma, agitated and warning. Alma looked at the golem worriedly. “Tim, there’s no way for me to get out of here without the rats finding me!”  
  
Timcanpy flapped his wings even harder, somewhat in a frenzy.  
  
Alma’s mind raced as he looked around the alley. There were hardly any crates or wood pieces for him to hide behind, with the walls looking like tarnished iron and rotting wood. Alma had absolutely no chance of trying to blend in, and nowhere to run. He was trapped.  
  
Alma’s heart sped up. He could hear the rats just around the corner, scratching and hissing – but then he heard a click, and as Alma turned, he saw the locked door pulling open.  
  
Without even thinking, Alma ran in, shutting the door behind him quickly just as Timcanpy followed.  
  
Alma exhaled the minute he was inside, as his hands pressed against the door. It was cool material against his skin, and he realized the door was metallic – a surprise, but then again metal and wood seemed to create much of the town’s foundation.  
  
Taking a breath, Alma pulled back as he glanced around. The inside of the space was dark, and Alma couldn’t see well. However, there was a gleam of brass and metal piping all along the walls, and the interior of the space smelled of old age and rust.  
  
Timcanpy flapped his wings, as he kept close to Alma. The golem seemed a bit uneasy in the dark, but then started to flap his wings even more.  
  
Alma turned, and looked at Timcanpy questioningly. “What is it?”  
  
Timcanpy flew though, quickly stopping in front of an area with a lot of metal piping. The golem flew behind the piping, grabbing at something as it pulled.  
  
There was a yelp, and a crash as someone toppled forward. Alma jumped a bit in surprise, looking as he saw a…woman?  
  
_‘No, she’s a…’_ Alma started to think, as he noticed the metal extension protruding from the woman’s back – from the _doll’s_ back. It was very much similar to a wind up key, brass-colored and twisted in a swirled design, intricate and distinct in its appearance.  
  
The doll moved, and she groaned. As she shifted, Alma could see that she looked as though she were a combination of metal and wood – a bit mismatched, yet somehow looking as though she were meant to be that way. Her limbs were thin, and her hair rich brown and wavy; her eyes were also dark, and lined in thick kohl. She also wore a long dark dress that looked a bit old-fashioned, but reminded Alma of the dresses some women wore back in Stahlbaum.  
  
“Ow, that hurt…” The doll murmured, as she tried to move.  
  
Alma stared, looking a bit uncertain. He was certainly relieved that the doll was alive, but now wasn’t sure what to do next – had she been the one to let him in? She must have, so surely it meant she was a friend, right?  
  
“Are you okay…?” Alma asked, voice a bit wary.  
  
Timcampy flapped nearby and the doll tried to move. She pushed herself up, sighing heavily. “Oh yes, I fall all the time…just…like a true klutz,” She said with a sigh. “I don’t even know how I’ve survived this long.”  
  
Alma glanced back toward the door, then to the doll. “You’re the one who let me in?”  
  
The doll looked at Alma, and gave a nervous, sheepish smile. “Ah, yes – you seemed like you needed to get in, and-“  
  
She was cut off as, there was a sudden scratching at the door. Alma tensed, as he heard the rats hiss, and scratch against the metal.  
  
The doll also jumped a bit, but laughed nervously. “Oh, don’t worry! That door locks automatically, so they….shouldn’t get inside.”  
  
Alma looked at the door uneasily. The doll didn’t sound too confident, and Alma felt himself inch away from it instinctively. “D-Do you know another exit?” Alma asked, as he glanced back at the doll.  
  
The doll nodded, as her eyes also remained on the door uneasily. “Yes, we can go through one of the basements – I know a place to hide away from them.”  
  
As the doll made a move, Alma stopped her. “Wait!” He exclaimed, causing her to jump. “I can’t just hide now – I still have to get Kanda and Allen! They’re still out there with the rats!”  
  
This caused the doll to falter, and her eyes flashed with genuine concern. “There are others out there?”  
  
Alma nodded, before his eyes turned pleading. “Do you know any way we could help them? Or something to fight the rats with?”  
  
Alarmed, the doll’s eyes widened. “Oh, heavens, no, I can’t fight – you have to understand I’m a walking disaster! I can’t even carry dishes across the room without breaking them all!”  
  
Alma looked at her desperately. “Do you know _anything_ that could be used against them?” He pressed. “Please, I can’t just hide in here and do nothing!”  
  
The doll paused. There was a look on her face that was both contemplative and pensive, but after a moment, her eyes widened. “Oh! Oh, wait, I do know something!” She exclaimed. “If you follow me, I can show you!”  
  
The doll left, going into another room after that – and Alma followed, praying that whatever it was the doll knew would be able to help Kanda and Allen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanda was thrown back. He grimaced, as his heels dug against the ground, causing him to skid to a stop. He gripped the hilt of his sword, eyes flashing as Jasdero attacked, using his claws like individual daggers as they lashed out.  
  
Using his sword, Kanda blocked the attack, teeth gritted. He tried to shove Jasdero off, but the rat twin was unusually strong despite his lithe appearance, and it was grating on Kanda’s nerves.  
  
“Hee, hee – are you getting tired yet?” Jasdero laughed, voice high and annoying.  
  
Kanda snarled. “Shut it, you damn rat!” He shouted, as he pushed Jasdero back with his sword.  
  
Nearby, Allen was also still fighting. He was still in an altercation with Devit, slashing and dodging. They both moved swiftly, quicker than what would be possible for a normal person; they blurred together, thrashing and striking every single second.  
  
Allen pulled back, just as Devit aimed for his face, taunting him with his words. “Why don’t you hold still? I’ll decorate the other side of that face for you!”  
  
Allen glared, as anger brimmed in his eyes. Allen managed to keep his focus though, and looked around quickly. Along one of the alley walls was a fogged, and cracked window.  
  
Moving quickly, Allen dodged as Devit swung; he dipped down, and as Devit rounded to attack, Allen pushed back with his bladed claws, throwing Devit into the window. Glass shattered as the rat twin knocked his head back, an he slunk to the ground in a daze.  
  
Seeing this, Jasdero faltered. Kanda noticed, and took advantage of the distraction, attacking Jasdero from the side. Jasdero moved out of the way though, nearly getting grazed by the blade. He then ran off to where his twin was, quickly pulling Devit up.  
  
Allen looked over to where Jasdero and Devit were. But he paused when he saw a flash of gold, and spotted Timcanpy flying to him.  
  
Immediately, Allen grew concerned. “Tim – where’s Alma!?”  
  
Timcanpy flapped his wings, and dipped around, as he motioned for Allen to follow. Allen could feel a wave of alarm; had something happened?  
  
Allen swiftly turned back to Kanda. “Kanda, this way!”  
  
Kanda turned, eyes momentarily perplexed. However, Allen had already started running after Timcanpy, and Kanda certainly wasn’t about to get left behind. Before Jasdero and Devit could get back up, Kanda rushed after Allen, following the mouse’s lead.  
  
As they ran, Kanda caught up to Allen. Angrily, he shouted over to him as he glanced at Timcanpy. “I thought that damned thing was with Alma!”  
  
“Just run and follow him!” Allen snapped back.  
  
They continued to follow Timcanpy, down the alley and twisting through the back of the buildings. The snow was slick among the cobblestone, and frictionless; they were lucky not to have crashed considering the sharp turns.  
  
As they ran, Allen noticed something – the scent of rats, thick and close. He didn’t get a chance to voice this though, before their hisses were heard just a bit back behind him and Kanda.  
  
Kanda cursed, and stopped. Turning, he pulled out his sword.  
  
Quickly, Allen stopped. “Kanda, no, keep moving!”  
  
Kanda turned, glaring. “Why-“  
  
“Tim wants us to follow up, so just leave them!” Allen emphasized.  
  
Cursing a bit more under his breath, Kanda hesitated. He only did so for a quick second though, before he continued to follow Allen and Timcanpy.  
  
Eventually, Timcanpy brought them to the back door of a building – this one wooden, with metal engravings and gears on it. The golem flapped its wings, before it flew to pull at the handle. The door cracked open, and Timcanpy disappeared inside.  
  
Without any delay, Allen and Kanda followed. They entered into a dark, seemingly lifeless room. The floorboards were layered in dust, and the glass on the windows fogged with dirt and grime. Metal ribbing danced along the ceiling, and the walls were gilded in metallic swirls.  
  
But, the room was not _empty_ – not entirely. All along the walls, were clocks. Numerous clocks hanging high and hanging low – some even tall, and free-standing. They were intricate, and elaborate, with gleaming gears and pointed hands. So many clocks, but only in one room.  
  
Timcanpy flew, and hovered over one spot in particular. It was near the center of the room.  
  
Frowning, Allen walked over. “You want us to stand here?”  
  
Kanda sneered, but he also walked over. “Tch, why? What the hell did it bring us here for?”  
  
Allen opened his mouth to answer. However, instead of a reply, he shouted, just as the floorboards beneath them was _literally_ pulled from under their feet.  
  
Both shouting and cursing, Kanda and Allen fell, crashing down through what must have been some sort of trap door. The fall was short though, with Kanda’s wooden body clanking against the ground – just as Allen fell on top of him. Once they were through, the trap door slammed back, and an audible _click_ was heard.  
  
Kanda seethed, as he tried to shove Allen off. “Get the hell off me before I _skin you alive._ ”  
  
Allen grunted, as he was pushed off. He tried to get up, readying a retort – but stopped just as his eyes landed on two figures off to the side, each holding several chords. One of who Allen recognized.  
  
“Alma?” Allen asked, surprised to see the human down there. But, what was even more surprising was the _doll_ who Alma was with – one who was very much alive and moving.  
  
Before Alma could respond, there was a sound above them. Everyone looked up, as they could hear the scratching and sound of claws scraping against wood. The two wild rats.  
  
“Damn it,” Kanda muttered, as he gripped the hilt of his sword. The rats had followed them, likely tracking them down – which meant it would only be a short time before Devit and Jasdero would catch up as well.  
  
Alma looked over at the doll. He moved his grip, grabbing another chord, and looked at her questioningly. “You said to pull this one?” He asked.  
  
The doll nodded her head, and also gripped at a brass-colored chord. “Yes, it’s that one.”  
  
Kanda frowned, not knowing what they were talking about. He glanced over at Allen who also appeared perplexed.  
  
Then, not more than a moment later, Alma and the doll both pulled the chords.  
  
Up above, there was a noise. It was sudden and loud – chiming and dinging, loud and high-pitched. The sound of birds cuckooing up in the top room could be heard, and soon there were the sounds of the rats shrieking fearfully.  
  
Allen cringed, and covered his ears. Kanda winced as well, put off by the shrillness of the racket.  
  
Alma and the doll pulled the chords again, and the loud noise carried on. Soon, there was the sound of panicked scurrying, as the rats screeched yet again, before their cries grew distant.  
  
Then, the room above grew quiet. And the scratches of the rats were heard no more.  
  
The rats had left, and run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By some miracle, I was able to get this up (and by some miracle, I finished chapter 14 this week). Health-wise I am doing better, and shouldn’t have to deal with any more doctor visits, buuuuuuut of course I got hit with a terrible cold today. XD 
> 
> But!!! I was really excited to share this chapter. A lot happens in it, and the old abandoned clock town was something I’d been itching to bring in for a while. It’s just sort of a creepy place, but the aesthetic of it was fun to create? Certainly eerie though, and it took a bit of a dark turn with the marionette Alma found (which...this notion of “turning too far” has been mentioned twice now, and it is something that will be explained more later on).
> 
> There was a fair amount of action in this, and I don’t know if I’m entirely happy with how it turned out. Action isn’t my strongest point, but I didn’t want to drag out the altercation with Devit and Jasdero too much (especially since...mmmm, more conflict will be coming soon. >.>). At the very least, it brought in some excitement I hope. XD
> 
> And nowwwww, we have a clockwork doll who some of you probably already recognized. I’ve been so excited to bring her in, and you’ll see more her next chapter. :3
> 
> Thank you all again for the support and for reading! The comments and feedback really have meant a lot, and especially this week. It was definitely a struggle health-wise, so truly, thank you guys for being so awesome. <3


	12. The Underground Room

The air was silent, and no one moved.  
  
Alma was still. He was gripping the chord, and glancing up as he listened for any sound above. The rats’ screeches and scratches had faded, dissolving into wisps of nothingness. It was more unnerving than comforting though, with a ghostly impression lingering in the air; Alma found himself remaining tense, insides coiled tightly as he waited for something to give.  
  
Like Alma, everyone else in the room seemed to be on edge as well, guard up and gazes alert. Kanda was watching, hand lingering on the hilt of his sword, looking as though he were half-expecting the rats to come from anywhere. Allen was also quiet, with Timcanpy silently lingering beside him, and the clockwork doll was also clutching a chord, eyes wide and anxious.  
  
The silence remained though, and the rats didn’t return.  
  
Daring to break the silence, Alma spoke. He kept his voice soft though, with even the quietness of his words striking against the still air. “Are…are they gone?”  
  
Allen’s eyes shifted, like chips of silver glinting in the darkened room. “I don’t smell them anymore. The scent is faded,” He said, before glancing back at everyone. “They must have run off.”  
  
The tension in the room seemed to decrease, and everyone released a breath. Alma released his grip on the chord, and slumped back against the wall as relief overtook him. _‘Gone…they’re gone for now…’_ He thought, exhaling a second time.  
  
The doll also appeared to feel a tinge of relief, so she was still tightly gripping at the other chord – almost as though she were too nervous to let go. However, she appeared somewhat spent as well, slouching a bit to the side. There was a slight sway, and the doll shifted an inch too far though – just as she lost her balance, yelping as she fell. In an attempt to keep from falling, she yanked down on the chord, as well as another.  
  
An eruption of noise shattered the silence, just as before, but it was even more startling considering how soundless everything had been just seconds prior. Chimes and cuckooing up in the room above broke through the air like crackles of glass, and high, bell-like frequencies rippled like shocks of electricity.  
  
Allen clamped his hands over his ears, mouse-tail twitching beneath his coat. His face twisted in discomfort, and he grimaced. “That frequency is terrible!”  
  
Kanda was also grimacing, though his expression was more out of anger than annoyance. Eyes flashing, he glared over at the doll. “Turn that damn noise off before it gives away our location!”  
  
The doll panicked, frazzled as she tried to move. However, one of the chords seemed to have gotten tangled around her, making it difficult for the doll to get loose. She tried to stand, apologizing. “’I’m sorry – uwah!” She yelped, as she fell back down.  
  
The loud noise continued. Being the closest to her, Alma quickly tried to help the doll up, untangling the chords. He winced as the sound continued though, but once the doll was pulled free the incessant racket drew to a halt.   
  
Allen’s tail ceased twitching, as he uncovered his ears. “I think my ears…are ringing,” He said, before looking upward, almost a bit nervously, and as though he were expecting an explosion of noise again.  
  
Alma looked at the doll curiously. “Are you alright?”  
  
The doll looked over. She still seemed a bit frazzled, with her hair a bit of a mess and her wooden face flustered. “Yes, I’m alright. Just forever crashing into things,” She explained with a pitiful sigh.  
  
“What the hell was going off up there?” Kanda questioned, still sounding pretty agitated. “That shit’s obnoxious.”  
  
The doll glanced at Kanda. “Oh! It was the clocks up there – I can show you,” She said, before walking over to another part of the room. She stopped just beneath yet another chord, though this one was thin and silvery; she pulled, and as before, another trap door fell open. This one, however, had a ladder – thin and rickety, which unfolded clumsily to the ground.  
  
Allen blinked in confusion, before his eyes shifted over to the trap door that he and Kanda had fallen through. “Um,” He started, before glancing at the doll and Alma curiously. “Is there a reason you guys didn’t…just have us come down the ladder?”  
  
Alma looked at him apologetically. “It would have taken too long, and we didn’t know how quickly the rats were behind you,” He explained. “And Miranda was worried the ladder may get stuck or something.”  
  
“Miranda?” Allen asked, before glancing toward the doll.  
  
The doll smiled meekly. “Ah, that’s me,” She said with a tiny wave. Miranda then glanced between Allen and Kanda. “Alma said your names were Allen and Kanda?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Allen said.  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything though, nor did he even spare Miranda any kind of smile. His eyes were sharp, and hard – a little untrusting, as well. As always, his mouth was pressed into a thin line, with a hint of distaste in his expression.   
  
Miranda seemed to shift uneasily when she noticed, and gripped the ladder. “Ah, I’ll just hurry on up here-“ She started, though she already seemed to stumble a bit as she tried to climb.  
  
Allen walked over. “Here,” He said, steadying the ladder. “I can follow right after you so you don’t have to worry about falling.”  
  
Miranda managed a small thanks, and climbed up. Allen followed behind, mouse-tail peeking out as he climbed, with Timcanpy following.  
  
Alma was preparing to go next, and took hold of the ladder. He glanced up, but before he could start climbing, Kanda approached him, placing a hand on the ladder. Alma paused, glancing over in confusion; Kanda’s expression remained cool, but his dark blue eyes flickered with aggravation.  
  
“What?” Alma asked, sounding genuinely perplexed.  
  
“You can’t just give our names and shit away to anyone you meet,” Kanda snapped, tone completely catching Alma off guard. “What if she had turned out to be on the rats’ side?”  
  
Alma’s mouth fell open, and he clamped it shut, scowling. “Well, she _didn’t_ ,” Alma emphasized. “Miranda helped me get away from the rats when they were chasing me, and she helped come up with the idea to scare them off with the clocks!”  
  
Kanda didn’t appear swayed. “That’s not the point – you’re too trusting, and it’s going to screw us over if you’re not careful!”  
  
Face flushing, Alma’s eyes burned indignantly. “I’m not too trusting!” He argued. “And why do you always have to assume the worst about everything? Don’t you get tired of it?”  
  
Kanda’s eyes narrowed. “No, but I sure as hell get tired of hearing that optimistic crap.”  
  
Alma glared. He looked as though there was a retort brewing on the tip of his tongue, but he felt frustrated, and put-off by Kanda’s comments. Mind somewhat blanking, he huffed. “Well better to be optimistic than to be so gloomy,” He muttered. Then before Kanda could get another word in, Alma grabbed onto the ladder, and climbed up quickly.  
  
Pulling himself through the other trap door, Alma stood. He caught sight of Miranda and Allen just nearby, but didn’t focus on them immediately. Instead, Alma’s eyes wandered around the room. Because he and Miranda had rushed to get underground so quickly earlier, Alma hadn’t gotten a chance to look around the room with the clocks. It was different that the room he had met Miranda in, though there were similarities: brass piping and metallic gears behind wooden wall covers. They were visible, if only because the wood was broken in some places, worn with age and cracked by time.  
  
But, that wasn’t what stood out to Alma. What stood out, was the clocks; there were many, all strange and intricate in their makeup. They were some hanging from the walls, and some standing upright – all different shapes, and sizes, with spiraling metal and smoothed wood.  
  
Many of the clocks also had owls.  
  
Alma stared, taking in the sight. _‘Owls…?’_ He thought, as he looked at some of the clocks closely. He had heard the clocks going off above, and knew some were cuckoo clocks – but Alma hadn’t expected to see so many _owls._  
  
Allen was also looking around, and shuddered. “Ugh…I can see why they ran,” Allen said, as he eyed one carved owl warily. “Rodents aren’t exactly a fan of owls…”  
  
Miranda, who was currently rewinding the clocks one by one, spoke. She glanced back at Allen, and smiled hesitantly. “Ah, yes. They were designed to keep the rats at bay,” She said. “I haven’t had to set these off in some time though. It’s usually so quiet here.”  
  
Kanda, who had come up after Alma, frowned. He glanced around, gazing at the different clocks, his dark eyes skimming the area.   
  
Kanda stilled though, as his attention landed on one clock in particular.  
  
His body went rigid. The clock was a grandfather clock, tall, but not overwhelming, and thin. It was designed almost like a tree, with the elongated portion curving inward and the face spiraling out a bit. Above it, was also an owl – this one carved delicately, and not as imposing as some of the others. The wings were tipped silver, evoking the sense of a snowy owl, and the glass-inlaid eyes were a gentle amethyst-   
  
_…There was a small_ click _as the eyes were placed in, carefully and with purpose. Hands moved swift, and gently – it always amazed the young man how fast his uncle worked, though he never said such aloud. He was never good with compliments.  
  
More movement, and he watched, a mild hint of intrigue flickering in his gaze. He leaned against the doorframe, not speaking or moving as he watched his uncle continue to work on the clock.  
  
His uncle paused, having just finished smoothing the wooden beak. It glinted, with the tip gilded in silver, with frosty tendrils spiraling upward. Then, without much warning, the man turned – brown eyes hidden behind glasses.  
  
“It always gives them a scare,” He explained. “The owls. Even carved, they unnerve the rats.”  
  
_

Kanda stared, eyes distant. His focus never left the silver-gilded owl, or its startling gem-colored eyes. In so many ways, Kanda couldn’t quite tear his gaze away, even if he wanted to; there was a tug, slightly painful, and in that moment, all he could do was look at the owl. _‘This one…’_  
  
Then, Alma’s voice rang, sweet like a bell and shattering Kanda’s focus.  
  
“Where did all of these clocks come from?” Alma asked, question directed at Miranda. There was an innocent way to how the curiosity trickled off his tongue, as more inquiries spilled forward. “Are they from the same person? Did you make any of them?”  
  
“Oh no, they’re not from me,” Miranda said, sounding a bit surprised by the last of the questions. “They’re all from different clockmakers who used to be around – I just take care of them.”  
  
Alma’s eyes once more burned with intrigue, bright and curious. He opened his mouth, clearly aiming to ask more – but he was cut off by Kanda, who approached where everyone else was.  
  
“We should get moving,” He said. “If the rats come back, that trick may not work on them again.”  
  
Miranda’s eyes bulged a bit, as shock overtook her features. “Leave _now_? Oh no, you can’t possibly do that – it’ll be dark again!”  
  
Allen frowned, expression pensive. He glanced over to Kanda somewhat warily. “She has a point – we’ve traveled nearly all day already, and do need to find shelter somewhere…”  
  
Kanda sneered. “What, and take shelter _here_? That’s a stupid idea.”  
  
Allen glared, but before he could retort, Alma spoke. “Well…Miranda, you’ve been here for a bit? Do you know somewhere safe?”  
  
Miranda nodded. “Yes, I can just take you to where I’ve been staying – I can’t call it safe, but no rats have found me down there yet,” She said, voice twitching a bit with nervousness. “We just have to go back down the ladder.”  
  
Miranda made a move to go back to the trap doo. As she started over, her darkly-rimmed eyes happened to land on Kanda and she paused, staring. For a moment, a strange look passed over her features – almost as though she were trying to remember something.  
  
Kanda looked, and noticed this. He glared at the other doll immediately.  
  
A cross between a squeak and a yelp jumped from Miranda’s throat, and she swiftly busied herself with re-opening the door in the floorboards and starting down the ladder. “Just this way!”  
  
Alma watched, a bit confused as he didn’t understand what had sparked the additional unease in Miranda. The clockwork doll appeared incredibly jittery though, so he brushed it off to the mannerisms being a characteristic of hers.  
  
They climbed down the ladder again, once more one by one. Alma admittedly felt a hint of anxiousness climbing back down; it was dark, and hard to see. And despite having done so just earlier, there was a strange, irrational fear that came with descending into that darkness – because the darkness was where rats usually hid, and usually swarmed.  
  
Clutching the railing, Alma shook his head, and continued to climb down. The rats had been scared off. They were gone – for now.  
  
Downstairs, the space was dark. It had been difficult to see before, but Alma could make out the surroundings for the most part. The chords gleamed just as they had before, metallic and brassy, and all along the wall Alma caught hints of metal gears and piping.   
  
Miranda moved, seemingly knowing her way already. Allen didn’t appear to have any difficulty either, and Alma found himself wondering it if had to do with him being a mouse.  
  
Alma glanced around. Just ahead, he could see Miranda stop at what was just visibly some kind of door. It looked old, and was wooden with metal plating; faintly, Alma could just make out what appeared to be rust.  
  
Opening the door, Miranda went in first. Allen followed, though Alma hesitated, as the continuing darkness offset him further. The sudden pause in his movement caused him to sway though, and he staggered a bit, grabbing onto the doorframe to catch his balance.  
  
Unexpectedly, Alma felt someone steady him by the shoulders. Recognizing the sensation of wood, Alma glanced back, genuinely perplexed.  
  
Kanda was there, right behind him. He had taken both of Alma’s shoulders, helping to keep Alma from falling. However, there was somewhat caught off guard expression on Kanda’s face. He looked a bit uncertain, almost as though Kanda wasn’t sure what he was even doing, and for a moment, the air felt awkward.  
  
Whether it was the awkwardness or something else, Kanda quickly snapped back to his normal demeanor, and the corners of his mouth tugged downward. “Watch where you’re walking,” He scolded, though Kanda didn’t raise his voice.  
  
Alma’s face burned, and he found himself grateful that it was dark. He frowned, expression pout-like. “I am,” He countered, as he averted his gaze. “It’s…just sort of dark.”  
  
Kanda didn’t respond, and Alma went through it, not wanting to hesitate any longer. It was even harder to see though; Alma could make out Allen and Miranda just a few feet ahead, with Miranda pausing for some reason. Alma thus looked around, his eyes catching what looked like a silhouette-  
  
Immediately, the image of the doll corpse flashed in Alma’s mind.  
  
A small gasp escaped Alma, and he backed up, clashing back against Kanda. Once more, Kanda scowled over at Alma in the darkness, dark blue eyes flashing. “What is with you?” He hissed quietly.   
  
Alma remained stiff, his eyes lingering on the silhouette. “That…” He started to say, but his throat was dry, as he tried to form the words. “I can’t tell if it’s…”  
  
Kanda’s scowl deepened, as he tried to understand what it was Alma was referring to. He was able to see what direction Alma was looking in, and Kanda’s attention shifted, also landing on the silhouette. He stared, trying to focus for a moment before he spoke.   
  
“It’s narrow. It’s just piping,” Kanda said, keeping his voice low. Then, he looked back at Alma. “Just keep going.”  
  
Alma swallowed, and nodded.  
  
By the time they caught up to Allen and Miranda, there was the sound of something flicking. Suddenly, there was a small burst of light as a flame was lit, causing a spark of warm light to fill the room. In Miranda’s hand was a lantern, slightly curved and oddly ornate, that she held up.  
  
“This should make it easier to see,” Miranda said.   
  
With the light illuminating the space, Alma’s eyes began to wander. As he looked, he was surprised to see that they were what in what looked like some sort of…boiler room? He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it wasn’t anything Alma had expected; there were even more pipes along the wall, with a tank and valve off to the side. It was rusted over though, and looked as though it hadn’t been used in years.  
  
Then, Alma’s eyes moved back to where he had seen the silhouette. Relief filled him, as Alma realized that Kanda had been right – it was only pipes.   
  
Allen’s eyes were questioning as he addressed Miranda. “Is…this the safe place you were talking about?” He asked, though his tone was a bit wary.  
  
“Oh no, no! This is just a room we have to go through – we still need to go down a few levels,” Miranda answered.  
  
Alma was surprised as he heard this. They still had to go even _deeper_ underground?  
  
Miranda walked over to a wall nearby – something that only confused Alma further. There was no door visible, or hinges anywhere. However, Miranda took one of the wood panels, and slid the wood back, revealing another hidden door.  
  
“How many doors are even _in_ this room?” Allen asked, sounding rather taken by surprised.  
  
“Oh, in this room just the two. Unless you count the little chute by the valve – then that would be four,” Miranda said. “I’ve only had to use it once before when there were more rats in this area.”  
  
This caught Alma’s attention. “So there aren’t usually rats around here?”  
  
Miranda shook her head. “No, there are – but it’s usually not many, and they only come through after dark. But I’m always hidden away by then,” She explained, as he pulled the sliding door back a bit farther. Inside, there was no hall though; it was only a compartment of sorts.  
  
Kanda stared at it, before he looked at Miranda with a deadpan expression. “It’s a box.”  
  
Miranda faltered a bit, looking a bit uneasy after hearing the tone. “Ah, well, technically. But it uses a pulley, and lowers people down,” She said, as she stepped in. “It makes it easier to keep the rats from finding me.”  
  
Allen’s eyes skimmed the elevator, and smiled. “Well , if it’s the only way down,” He said, before following Miranda in. As he did this, Allen took the lantern while Miranda took a hold of a rope.  
  
Alma went next. The elevator platform seemed like it would be large enough to hold everyone, though there was limited space. As soon as Alma stepped in, he and the others glanced to where Kanda was – who was still back, and looking at the elevator uneasily.  
  
Kanda looked at them, then glared at the elevator in distrust. “That shit doesn’t look safe.”  
  
Allen looked off to the side. “Well if you want to go down the chute, I don’t mind pushing.”  
  
An incensed look appeared in Kanda’s eyes, and he sneered, clearly put off by the comment. Without saying, he stalked over, also entering into the elevator.  
  
Miranda’s eyes scanned over everyone, and she grabbed hold of a rope. “Okay, well this should take us down-“ She said, pulling the rope.  
  
The elevator jerked as it fell down a few feet, causing everyone to shout.  
  
“Sorry, sorry!” Miranda apologized, as she quickly readjusted the rope. “It’s a little old and…sort of rickety.”  
  
Kanda seethed. “You didn’t think to say that _before_ we got on?”  
  
Miranda seemed to flounder, and looked as though she were about to break into another flurry of apologies. However, Allen spoke first.   
  
“T-That’s fine!” He said, as he laughed nervously, as he clutched the lantern while his tail curled around the railing of the platform. “Just….ignore Kanda and focus on getting us lowered.”  
  
Miranda nodded, and pulled the rope. There was a slight jolt, but the platform lowered more steadily that time, descending for a short period. The whole time, everyone remained a bit tense, not knowing if the platform would suddenly plummet again. Fortunately, nothing of the sort happened, and the compartment came to a stop.  
  
Miranda released the rope. She slid the door back. “This is it,” She said, as she stepped out, taking the lantern back from Allen.  
  
Alma released a breath. He had also been gripping the railing, heart having nearly stopped from the fall earlier. Alma was also eager to get out of the rickety elevator though, and followed Miranda out along with everyone else.  
  
When they entered into the next room, Alma’s eyes widened in awe.  
  
The room was more spacious than the others that they had been in, with a high ceiling and more open area. Like the other rooms, there were pipes and gears up above – but glass bulbs dangled from them, somewhat fogged with dusty and glowing faintly with lights. Faintly, the lights illuminated the room in a warm hue of light.  
  
Alma’s gaze didn’t linger on the lights though. They moved about the room, bright and with interest. Alma could see a long table – almost like a workspace – stretched out with all sorts of tools and parts on it. There were clock parts, but also objects that Alma had never seen: strange tools, and bizarre objects of glass and metal. There were also freestanding clocks and inventions that were too large for the table space, but nothing like what Alma was familiar with –and there were even more things, that were put away on rows of shelves that reminded Alma so much of a library. He wasn’t even sure how to describe the room, and could only stare in fascination like some starry-eyed child.  
  
Miranda walked over to set the lantern down on the table, and turned back to them. “Ah, I know it’s a bit of a mess – I never really get any visitors down here.”  
  
“Have you just been _living_ down here?” Allen asked, as he glanced around the room. He then looked at Miranda, a look of bewilderment on his face. “This whole town – it was abandoned, and anyone who did stay…”  
  
Kanda’s eyes moved to Allen, somewhat tense. Although Allen didn’t finish his sentence, it was clear what direction his words were going in: that either those who had stayed had been attacked by rats, or those who hadn’t had…  
  
The image of the frozen marionette flashed in Kanda’s mind, and he looked over to where Alma was. Fortunately, Alma hadn’t caught on to the implication, and seemed rather distracted with some invention.  
  
Miranda shifted, as something heavy seemed to hang in her darkly-rimmed eyes. “I couldn’t leave it – even when everyone else did,” She explained. “Inventors worked so hard on these clocks and machines. I wanted to take care of them in case…in case anything ever changed.”  
  
This caused Alma to turn away from the invention he had been looking at – some kind of strange mechanism, that resembled a spinning wheel. Alma looked over at Miranda, eyes curious. “You mean you just take care of everything down here?” He asked, unable to keep the awe from his voice. “That’s incredible!”  
  
“It’s a waste of time is what it is,” Kanda grumbled. “You’d be better off leaving rather than hiding away down here.”  
  
Miranda shook her head. “Oh no! I was always so useless otherwise – and even if it’s not much, I don’t think I could leave here. I can’t stand to see things abandoned.”  
  
A Miranda spoke this, the words seemed to strike something within Alma. Eyes looking up, he looked at the clockwork doll – wood, and metal, and eerily alive. Miranda appeared so much like a normal woman, that for a moment, Alma didn’t even see the gears sticking out of her back; he just saw her, and something that made his heart sink. Something that felt almost empathetic.  
  
_“I can’t stand to see things abandoned.”_  
  
The words continued to ring in Alma’s ears, and silently, he wondered how long Miranda had lived down in this workroom for. Somehow, he felt it had been for a long time.  
  
In Alma’s chest, there was a pinch. He couldn’t imagine being alone like that. Being at the orphanage had been a trial on its own, but even then, Alma had at least been around others.  
  
Noticing how quiet Alma had gone, Kanda glanced over once more. He noticed the oddly distant look in Alma’s eyes, which were normally a bit brighter, and the corners of his mouth pulled into a frown.  
  
Allen looked at Miranda, and continued on with the conversation. “Well, we appreciate you bringing us down here,” He said. “If it’s alright, would you mind letting me see any other possible exits in and out of this room? I just want to make sure I don’t catch any rat scents – it’s the one perk to being a mouse.”  
  
“Yes! There are a few other hidden doors – they should be secure, but I can show you where they are,” Miranda said. Miranda turned to start walking, but paused, as her attention once more landed on Kanda. Just as before, something uncertain flickered in her eyes, but before she could look for too long, she started walking. Allen then followed her, with Timcanpy accompanying them as well.  
  
Kanda’s frown deepened. He hadn’t missed the way Miranda had looked at him, and he didn’t like it.   
  
There was a slight shift of movement beside him, and Kanda looked back over. Alma was still there, looking to where Allen and Miranda had left. Just as there had been a few moments ago, Kanda could see the far-off look in Alma’s eyes, almost as though he were somewhere else entirely.   
  
Brow creasing, Kanda addressed him. “What the hell is with you?”  
  
The words must have startled Alma, because he jumped a bit. Turning, Alma looked at Kanda in confusion. “What?” He asked, sounding lost and uncertain.  
  
Kanda fought the impulse to roll his eyes, and exhaled. “You seemed fine when we walked in here, but now you’re being all quiet and weird,” He pointed out bluntly. “So what is it?”  
  
Alma looked surprised. He hadn’t expected Kanda to notice any shift he might have displayed, let alone ask about it. A bit hesitantly, Alma looked down, avoiding eye contact. “Oh, well…” He started to say, before he looked back toward where Allen and Miranda had disappeared to.   
  
“It just…must have been lonely. For her to be down here by herself,” Alma said, voice a bit soft. “I don’t know how long she was here for, but…I wouldn’t want to be alone.”  
  
Kanda froze a bit at that. The words were stated simply, and not necessarily weighed by grief; however, they caused a wave of a memory to tickle Kanda’s mind, vivid and flashing as it danced across the forefront of his consciousness.  
  
_There was someone there, in front of him. Kanda couldn’t see the details; they only looked like a silhouette of light, slightly translucent and iridescent. Ghostly, and alive, and like a prism of a person’s shadow.  
  
The silhouette laughed gently, a warm and sweet melody to Kanda’s ears. “I’m glad you’re here,” They said. “I wouldn’t want to be alone.”  
  
_Another memory since descending underground, though this one was scalding – like a fire against Kanda’s core.   
  
Bitterly, Kanda tried to repress it. He tore his attention from Alma, and spoke lowly. “Tch. She made the decision. Don’t feel badly for her.”  
  
Alma returned his focus to Kanda, and opened his mouth as though to argue. However, he seemed to change his mind, and shut it, a somewhat tired look in his eyes. Taking a small breath, Alma looked away again – but then he recalled that he still had the pendant with him.  
  
“Oh,” Alma said, as he took out the pendant from his pocket. The crystalline flower seemed to sparkle in his grasp, and he held it out to Kanda. “You…probably want this back…”  
  
Kanda paused, as he stared at the pendant. It shouldn’t have even been a question of him taking it – Kanda had already been so vocal about why Alma _didn’t_ need to be the one carrying it around. However, something inside Kanda seemed to falter, and he found himself delaying.  
  
Then, the words came out – completely unexpected, and strange. “It’s fine,” Kanda said, tone a bit rigid. “Just…keep it for now.”  
  
Alma was taken aback. He appeared baffled, and looked as though he thought he might have heard Kanda incorrectly. Warily, Alma looked at the pendant, then back to Kanda. “Are…are you sure?” Alma asked, not understanding why Kanda would have suddenly been alright with Alma keeping it. “You’ve been saying the heart is important, and-“  
  
Kanda scoffed, as he whipped his head in Alma’s direction. “If it’s too much of a damn problem, I’ll take it. I’m only saying it’s okay because you said you were given it to take care of.”  
  
Alma blinked. He was still somewhat stunned, and was struggling to make sense of Kanda’s reasoning; but, if Kanda was going actually trust Alma with it, then...that was a good sign, wasn’t it?   
  
A tinge of hope seemed to blossom in Alma’s chest, and he looked at Kanda, eyes brightening a little. “Does this mean you actually trust me?” He asked, as a tiny waver of excitement seemed to trickle into his voice.  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed, though he froze up a bit as he unexpectedly made eye contact with Alma – who was looking at him with an annoyingly _hopeful_ gaze almost like some puppy waiting for a treat. Swiftly, Kanda broke eye contact. “Just don’t fucking lose it,” He mumbled.  
  
Even with the way Kanda spoke, Alma couldn’t help but smile at the response.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Road was laughing when Devit and Jasdero returned.  
  
It was a shrill, girlish laugh – silvery and a little obnoxious, with her eyes gleaming in mocking mirth. The glistened in gold as amusement danced within those irises, and her attention flashed to the twins as she remained curled into her seat.  
  
“I can’t believe you _lost_ them off all things,” She laughed, for whatever reason finding the notion borderline hysterical. “How many rats did you take with you? It was a wooden soldier and a human – they should have been _easy_ to catch.”  
  
Devit glared. He was put off by the condescending way in which Road spoke, and immediately became defensive. “Yeah, well they had a mouse with them too!”  
  
“Yeah!” Jasdero repeated.  
  
Tyki and Wisely were present at the room, with Wisely sitting at the long table beside Road. Tyki was across from them, with a half-used cigarette dangling from his mouth.  
  
Wisely scoffed. “As if _that’s_ a threat,” He commented. “You only did just as I predicted, and made yourselves out to be incompetent fools. _Again_. At this rate, we’ll just be a laughing stock.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Devit challenged, before strutting over to where Wisely was, along with Jasdero. Without warning, both twins grabbed Wisely, with Devit giving Wisely a very _rough_ noogie. “Who’s the laughing stock now!?”  
  
Wisely shrieked, as he tried to shove the twins off. “Stop that, my head is fragile you heathens!”  
  
As the altercation continued, Road looked over at Tyki, rest her elbow on the table as she delicately rested her chin in her hand. “Tyki,” She said, completely tuning out the racket beside her. “You know _I_ could handle this – it’d be much quicker, and I don’t think Lord Millennium will be able to be patient for much longer.”  
  
Tyki’s eyes flashed, and his gaze met Road’s. The unlit cigarette remained in his mouth, but he reached up to take it out, and exhaled. “No, I don’t think he will either. This has been going on for a while,” He said, expression becoming a bit more sober. “If they disappeared in the town, I doubt they continued to travel after dark. They’re probably hiding.”  
  
Road hummed, as she leaned forward on the table. “Probably,” She confirmed. “They’ll be heading south I bet – if we leave now, we could catch them _easily_.”  
  
As Road spoke these words, her mouth stretched into a grin. “It’d be fun, and then we could finish this.”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything right away. He fingered the cigarette, eyes thoughtful.  
  
After a few moments, he looked at Road, and a smooth smile appeared on his face. “Sure,” He said. “Let’s do it your way for a bit.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a small chapter (and another transitional one - the next two will also be somewhat transitional, while developing a few things before the next big event happens. Which will be coming up sooooon >.>). It wasn’t necessarily the most exciting to write, though it does still nod a few times to some plot things (Hnnn Kanda have those two flashbacks, and the looks Miranda is giving Kanda >.>).
> 
> I did really enjoy describing where Miranda has been, and a bit about her - I just think she would be the type to stay behind to make sure those inventions and clocks aren’t abandoned. She cares so much. ;__;
> 
> Aside from that, I don’t have any notes except THANK YOU ALLLLL FOR THE SUPPORT. <3 The comments and feedbacks have really meant a lot, and I really appreciate how supportive people have been regarding with what I was going through health-wise. Things are getting better now, but really, thank you all!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the update! <3


	13. The Book with the Flowers

As the late hours drew near, Alma remained wide awake. It was not that he wasn’t tired; there was a weariness in his bones from having traveled all day, and the rats had only added to that fact.   
  
But, rest wasn’t on Alma’s mind, because Alma was _distracted_. He was distracted and his thoughts were running – with curiosity above all else. To be in a room with so many strange items and inventions, Alma naturally found himself wandering around. He was looking at things with star-struck eyes, all while fighting the compulsion to mess with almost anything within reach. He in so many ways felt like a child who had just been let loose in a candy store, bright-eyed and attentive to every detail; Alma couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so intrigued by a place.  
  
Alma continued to walk around the room, pausing to stare at anything and everything that caught his eye. Allen and Miranda had returned a while ago, though Allen and Kanda were now back by the table looking at some kind of map that Miranda had given them.  
  
Stopping in front of one of the larger contraptions, Alma looked at it. He knew he probably should have been looking at the map with the others, but Alma couldn’t help it; he would probably never get a chance to look around in this room again, and he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to gaze. The current object of interest nearly came to his chest in height. It was wood, with a few metal pieces that held an hourglass. There was a lever, which Alma was _very_ tempted to mess with, but he only allowed himself to finger the object, tracing over the glass as he stared in fixation.  
  
Miranda looked over. She had only been a short distance away, seated on a stool as she tinkered with a small clock. “Oh, that one is quite old – it’s actually obsolete since those haven’t been used in so many years.”  
  
Alma continued to stare at the hourglass-machine in fascination. “What is it?” He asked. “Does the lever do something to the hourglass when you pull it?”  
  
Miranda paused her work, and there was a small smile on her face. “Ah, the lever just causes the hourglass to flip. Before clock faces were more used, things like this were used to help measure time. It was nothing too groundbreaking, but I still love it for what it is.”  
  
“That’s amazing though,” Alma said, completely enthralled with the explanation. Even if the machine was obsolete, it was fascinating for Alma to hear about it. It was insightful, and Alma found himself thirsting to know more. “Can you tell me about any of the other inventions here? I’d really love to hear about them.”  
  
Miranda looked a bit surprised to hear this, and blinked. She almost appeared as though she wasn’t certain how to respond either. “You...really want to know about them?” Miranda asked.   
  
Alma nodded his head eagerly, expression like that of a hopeful child.  
  
Seeing this, Miranda smiled, still a bit surprised but appearing pleased all the same. “Alright,” She said.   
  
While Miranda began to show Alma more of the inventions, Kanda looked over. He was still at the table with Allen, having been looking at the map: an old, faded illustration of Marchpane that depicted all of the country’s landmarks and regions. The edges were a bit worn and the paper felt particularly fragile, but it was useful to look at as it had given Kanda and Allen a better idea of where they needed to go next.  
  
However, Kanda’s attention was split. He had heard Alma speaking to Miranda, but their conversation was a bit harder to make out since they’d wandered off a bit farther. Kanda could still see Alma, looking around with eager eyes as Miranda showed him some weird contraption that Kanda had never seen before.  
  
“We should detour,” Allen was saying. “Pretty sure the rats will catch on we’re going to the Castle of Roses. If we continue on the direct path we were taking initially, they’ll probably be waiting for us.”  
  
Kanda turned back, and looked at the map. His eyes peered down at it, and he scowled. “There aren’t exactly that many other options,” He grumbled, as he looked at the map. There was the direct route that they had been taking, but to detour would mean going through some of the denser parts of the forest if they detoured east, or more toward a small mountain region if they went west.   
  
Allen paused, as he eyed the map. Timcanpy was currently perched on his shoulder, also looking down. “No, but…the forest would probably be safest. Rodents seem to congregate around mountainous regions because of all the caverns and passages, so we should avoid there.”  
  
A distasteful look appeared in Kanda’s eyes, but he didn’t argue. As frustrating as it was, Allen had a point; to continue on the main route at this point would be too risky, but they would want to avoid the mountains.  
  
“Fine,” Kanda agreed, as his eye traced over the map. “We’ll cut east until we get to the lake – then we can follow it back. It leads southwest, and should take us into the castle’s vicinity.”   
  
Allen nodded. “That sounds like a plan…if we do that, it shouldn’t add too much extra time,” He said, as his silver eyes moved up from the map. “As soon as it’s light again, we can head out.”  
  
Kanda remained quiet, but didn’t oppose the plan. They would have needed to find shelter for the night at some point, and if some spastic clockwork doll was surviving just fine in that hidden room, then surely they would have been alright for a few more hours. Still, Kanda felt a hint of restlessness, edgy and overly alert. Even with the plan, Kanda knew that there was a slim chance that they would avoid the rats entirely.  
  
There was a sudden peal of laughter, excitable and warm. Kanda immediately was distracted again, and looked over. His attention landed on where Alma and Miranda were, with Miranda having just shown Alma _something_. From where Kanda was, he couldn’t tell, but he could faintly hear Alma exclaiming something animatedly while looking as though he were ready to bounce off the walls.  
  
“Wow, whatever Miranda showed Alma must really be getting him excited,” Allen commented as a hint of amusement lingered in his voice.  
  
Kanda scoffed under his breath, but remained quiet. He personally never understood what was so interesting about gears and inventions – so he couldn’t entirely grasp just what it was that would have caused Alma to get _that_ excited.  
  
“It’s just wood and metal,” Kanda mumbled, as he glanced back at the map. His eyes traced back through the illustrated trees, and to the silvery-blue lake depicted.  
  
Allen looked at Kanda, silvery eyes sharp. “That’s an interesting take all things considered,” He noted. “Wood and metal are more than just wood and metal.”  
  
Kanda’s eyes were distasteful, and there was a soured expression on his face. “No one asked you, rodent.”  
  
Allen’s gaze flashed. All hints of anything conversational fractured, like bits of broken glass smashed to pieces. It was a swift change, yet oddly subdued in the mouse’s gaze – which was distant and reminiscent. “You don’t _have_ to be hostile,” Allen pointed out, words slightly cool. “If I recall, it wasn’t always like that. My kind wasn’t always an enemy, and even now, the mice still aren’t. Not entirely.”  
  
The words were logical, and calmly spoken. However, something about them grated into Kanda – scratching, and splintering. An unwanted prick and sting, unpleasant and aggravating.   
  
_“My kind wasn’t always an enemy.”_  
  
A rush of bitterness befell Kanda, and his eyes flashed in Allen’s direction. They were dark, and cold – and shockingly volatile. A storm entrapped in irises.  
  
Kanda stood abruptly. “Don’t act like you’re any better,” He said, voice low. “Lenalee may have trusted you. But I don’t.”  
  
Allen frowned. Timcanpy remained beside him, perched on his shoulder and glinting gold in the dusty lighting of the room. However, even the golem was still amidst the stifling air, wings frozen and near lifeless.  
  
The tension was palpable.  
  
There was the sound of someone approaching them, and Allen broke eye contact first. As he moved his focus, he could see Alma, having rushed over with bright eyes and an excitable smile.  
  
“You guys will _never_ believe what Miranda showed me!” Alma gushed, voice bubbling with a childlike enthusiasm. “This room has all of these cool machines, and some of them are obsolete, so I guess they’re not as common anymore, but one of them uses-“  
  
Kanda suddenly turned, and walked off.  
  
Alma cut off, somewhat taken aback by the abrupt departure. Confusion forming in his eyes, he glanced back to Allen, who was still seated at the table with Tim. An wave of uncertainty flickering across his features, Alma spoke. “Did…did I say something wrong?”  
  
Allen sighed, and rested his chin in his hand. “No,” Allen expressed, words a bit calmer. “He just really doesn’t like rodents.”  
  
A small frown appeared on Alma’s, and his eyes moved to where Kanda had walked off to – a bit away from everyone, and out of sight. “It’s not like you’re like the other rats though…” Alma noted, words a bit softer as he continued to look in the direction Kanda had gone in.  
  
Allen smiled. “I’d hope not. Rodents can be just as complicated as people,” He said. “Kanda has his reasons I’m sure.”  
  
Alma shifted, expression still unsure. “Probably…” He agreed, though as for what those reasons were, Alma still didn’t know.   
  
Then again, Alma realized still didn’t know much about Kanda to begin with.  
  
“Have you two known each other long?” Allen asked, tone both conversational and curious.  
  
Blinking, Alma shook his head. “Ah, no,” He admitted. “I…only met Kanda yesterday night…”  
  
As Alma spoke this, a genuinely surprised look appeared on Allen’s face, while Timcanpy fluttered a bit on his shoulder. “Really?” He asked. “That’s a bit surprising. With how he reacted when we first met, I thought you two had been close for at least a little while. He seems a little protective of you.”  
  
Alma floundered at the statement, face heating. “W-What?” He stammered, completely thrown for a loop. Alma then shook his head, as he quickly broke eye contact with Allen. “No, he’s not…it’s only because I had the heart when he met me. He really wants to return it to where it belongs.”  
  
In speaking this, Alma realized that his logic had a fault. It was true that Kanda had only seemed focused on keeping the heart safe, and that was why he had even fallen with Alma through the ark door. However, when Alma thought about it further, he realized that…he _hadn’t_ had the heart with him when Kanda blocked him off from Allen at first. In fact, Kanda had held onto the heart only until the rats attacked them just not too long ago.  
  
Alma tried to shake these thoughts from his mind. Kanda probably just had an instinctual reaction, or something. But it certainly didn’t have anything to do with someone as ordinary as Alma.   
  
Fortunately, Allen didn’t realize this. “I see,” He said, as he nodded in understanding.  
  
Alma sat down, across from where Allen was at the table. Questioningly, he looked at Allen – though, Alma hesitated for a moment before speaking. “How…did you end up with the other dolls and Lenalee?” Alma asked. “Being a mouse…are mice around dolls more than rats? Or were you by yourself…?”  
  
Allen’s eyes moved to meet Alma’s, the motion quick and oddly unreadable. It made Alma a bit nervous, if only because he couldn’t quite tell if Allen thought ill of the question. But, Allen’s response was good-natured, and even light. “I actually have Tim to thank for that,” He said, as he smiled over at Timcanpy. “Some of the dolls were looking for a new hideout, and Tim intercepted them. I met Lenalee after that, and kind of ended up staying with them.”  
  
“So you could warn them about when the other rats were near?” Alma asked, becoming a bit more at ease in the conversation. “That’s how you’ve been helping us.”  
  
“Ah, yeah. Mice and rats…we have pretty good noses. So it’s easy for us to pick up on different scents,” Allen explained. “It was why Lenalee asked me to come with you guys. She was pretty worried, considering what you and Kanda were carrying.”  
  
Alma paused, and nodded. “Right…” He said, as his mind flickered back to the crystalline pendant. Alma had actually slipped it back on, after Kanda had told him to keep it – which was also something Alma still didn’t entirely understand. Alma had tucked it under the collar of his shirt though, careful to keep the crystal flower concealed.  
  
Alma shifted in his seat. In the calmness of the moment, the events once more began to sink in, and all that had happened in the last day and a half. As Alma reflected on it, his mind wandered a bit to thinking about being back at the orphanage, and the holiday festivities – had it really only been just the previous evening? There was an oddly distant feeling to the memory, almost as though it had been in another life entirely.  
  
Everything felt like a dream., and nothing felt completely real.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Alma glanced down. His eyes flickered to the map that had been laid out on the table – something like looked almost like an illustration out of one of the old fairy tale books Mother Superior had kept for the children to read. As he made the connection, Alma wondered what everyone was thinking back in Stahlbaum. Were they looking for Alma? Did they think he had just…left?  
  
Did Tiedoll know?  
  
Alma chewed his lip. Tiedoll. Tiedoll…Tiedoll _had_ to have known something. But if so, why drag Alma into this? Tiedoll wasn’t a thoughtless person; Alma had never known him to be. However, Alma didn’t _understand_ – he didn’t understand why Tiedoll had given him the pendant, let alone leave _Kanda_ with him.  
  
_‘None of this…makes sense…’_ Alma thought, as his eyes grew distant.   
  
Allen looked over at Alma, as he noticed the strangely far-off look in Alma’s gaze. A hint of concern appearing, Allen spoke softly. “You alright?”  
  
Alma looked up, as the thoughts swirling about in his head were disrupted. He blinked, and tried to re-focus on the present moment. “Oh, yeah,” Alma said, though the response was slightly rushed, and awkward-sounding. He averted his gaze, blue eyes looking off to the side. “It’s just…been a lot. And I still don’t know how to get back to Stahlbaum…”  
  
“Stahlbaum?”  
  
Alma nodded, and looked back at Allen with a small smile. “Yeah! It’s…where I’ve lived most of my life,” He said, though the answer felt odd as it spilled from Alma’s lips. “After the heart gets restored, I’m hoping I can go back…”  
  
Allen smiled reassuringly. “If you made it here, I’m sure you’ll make it back. You must really want to get back home.”  
  
The phrasing caused Alma to falter. His bright eyes seemed waver, their normal light dimming for a fraction of a second-  
  
Home.  
  
The word sounded peculiar in Alma’s ears, though he realized Allen hadn’t been incorrect. The orphanage and Stahlbaum _were_ like Alma’s home – the only home he had ever known really. Before that, his mind was blank, and after…  
  
_‘Where will you go then?’_ A small, quiet voice seemed to ask Alma. Small. Quiet.   
  
_Empty._  
  
Swiftly, Alma shoved down the sensation. His smiled remained, even if it did not quite reach his eyes. “Ah, that would be nice…” Alma said, though the words sounded detached and distant.  
  
Allen stared, eyes oddly peering. Once more, there was a sudden _blankness_ – unreadable, and elusive. But it a quick, fleeting look, and once more Allen’s polite warmth returned.   
  
“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving after all that’s happened today,” Allen said, as he pulled out the small bag of supplies and rations he had been carrying.  
  
Alma looked, and saw as Allen pulled out several food items: it was mostly things like some bread, and cheese, as well as some nuts and berries. Immediately, Alma could feel his mouth water as his stomach unexpectedly panged in need.  
  
“Shouldn’t we get Kanda and Miranda?” Alma asked, as Allen finished taking out the rations.  
  
Allen smiled a bit sheepishly. “Ah, I mean, I think it’s okay. Dolls don’t exactly eat.”  
  
Alma blinked, as he registered this. “Oh…” He said. “I guess that makes sense. Lenalee said they didn’t need sleep either…”  
  
Allen nodded. “Yeah. Which, it probably does have its perks,” He said, before offering some of the food to Alma. “You should eat something though. We were moving a lot earlier, and will be traveling again first thing in the morning.”  
  
Alma took the food, and nodded, eyes appreciative. “Did you and Kanda figure out which way we’re going next?”  
  
“We’re going to cut through the forest, to try to avoid any more rats,” He said, before nodding toward the map. “It should bring us to the lake, and we can follow it from there.”  
  
Alma’s ears perked a bit, as the word _lake_ was mentioned. Once again, Alma’s eyes wandered to the map, where his gaze traced along the silvery strand of water depicted.  
  
_Water. Shimmering. Sparkling. Dancing diamonds beneath the dusky light, and an opulence that was ethereal. There was snow, glistening gently like crushed ivory, and everything was grazed in a warm, dusky glow.  
  
And he was there. The stranger was there. Never looking toward Alma. Never facing him. But he was there, slightly obscured, and standing beside the water.  
  
“I’m sorry,” He said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t…”  
  
Unexpectedly, a voice responded. One that Alma couldn’t see, but could feel.   
  
In the words, there was a gentle hint of warmth. “It wasn’t your fault…”  
  
That voice…was it Alma’s…? No, it couldn’t have been…_  
  
Just like that, the image dissolved. Alma was back in the present moment – seated at the table across from Allen, with the map still sprawled out along the table. The map with the silvery lake, that somehow glistened from the page, and echoed like a dream.  
  
_‘A dream…’_ Alma thought, as the image continue to cloud away into a distant mist, diluted and hazed with something painful.  
  
Alma shook his head, and tried to focus on eating.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanda hadn’t been able to get away quickly enough.   
  
The rodent had grated too much onto Kanda’s nerves. It was infuriating, really – Allen may have been a mouse, but he was related to the rats. Too closely, when the rats couldn’t be trusted.  
  
Even if Allen _was_ “helping”…  
  
Kanda exhaled. He had walked off, still down in the large workroom and having found a more isolated area. Really, it was more of some kind of basement or storage place than a single workroom; the area was vast, although it was cluttered with towering shelves and contraptions that Kanda didn’t care to look at. They were oddities of machinery and objects with questionable uses. Some of the items were recognizable, while others were not.  
  
Kanda never really understood these things. Their purpose. Their value…  
  
No. No, that was not entirely true. Kanda couldn’t lie to himself _that_ much. He knew the value of some of those things – of _one_ of those things.  
  
_Tick._  
  
Kanda tensed. Subtle. Faint. It was such a small noise, and one that would have caused the hair on his neck to stand had he not been wood. He clenched his jaw, as the ripple of the sound glistened against his nerves, like a wind chime having been gently flicked against a breeze.  
  
A heartbeat.   
  
That’s what it was – the innocence’s heartbeat. That damned little flower of a crystal that held so much weight and agony. Kanda had never forgotten what it sounded like: like glass, and music, and something terribly fragile. Something terribly fragile, that _belonged_ to someone fragile.  
  
_Laughter. Warm laughter that spilled out like droplets of sunshine, and that seemed to chime against the fragrant spring air. It danced outward and blossomed with effervescence.  
  
It was a beautiful laugh, and Kanda had become too used to it.  
  
_Kanda shook his head, as the recollection grated against his consciousness. It was irritated, and like glass scraping into an open wound – rimmed with salt, and scalding. It was always there, too; even when distracted, Kanda could never ignore it completely. The sting. The sear. The way the heart seemed to taunt him. Remind him.  
  
_Yellow eyes. Yellow, electrifying eyes, and a sharp grin.  
  
“You wouldn’t turn away an old friend, would you?”  
  
_Kanda bit back a sneer, as he leaned against one of the shelves. It was lined with dust, sprinkled by time and leaving a hint of must swirling in the air. In some ways, it was an oddly nostalgic scent; the faint traces of rust and wood and varnish, and sawdust and oil. Those were all things Kanda was more familiar with than not.  
  
The town was too.  
  
A dark cloud loomed over Kanda ‘s head. The town, the rats, the heart – they all chipped against him while burning hail, snipping against wooden flesh and splintering into the surface.  
  
Again, Kanda tried to contain the thoughts and the memories that threatened to push forward. He didn’t need to lose himself wallowing in those things, and he didn’t need to become distracted – not now. Now, he had to focus on returning the heart. Even if he was stuck with Alma, and some stupid _rodent_ -  
_  
Clutter._  
  
Kanda swiftly moved, eyes alert. In an instinctive motion, he made a move to take the hilt of his sword, but stopped just as he caught sight of the klutzy, clockwork doll at the end of the shelves.  
  
Miranda scrambled, as she tried to pick up several tools and items that she had accidentally knocked off the shelf. She barely managed to catch a few, with the other tools falling to the ground, clanging loudly as the noise unpleasantly broke against the stagnant air.   
  
The noise was glaringly agitating, and Kanda grimaced, eyes shut as he listened to the racket. Inhaling, he blinked his eyes open, and glowered over at Miranda.  
  
Miranda finished collecting the items, arms full as she tried to start putting the items back. She swiftly caught sight of Kanda’s gaze though, and yelped, dark eyes startled and anxious to the brim. “S-Sorry!” She stammered, as she fumbled about nervously. “I hadn’t realized you were back here, and I was bringing some things back, but I’m so silly I should have taken them somewhere else, and-“  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. He didn’t need Miranda’s spastic apology, and as annoying as it had been to be found, it was even more annoying to have it blown out of proportion. “Just shut up and put what you need to put up already,” Kanda spoke, words threatening to snap.  
  
Miranda jumped a little, energy still frazzled. She then opened her mouth, as more words spilled out chaotically. “Oh, right! Putting these away and going away would definitely be more efficient – I’ll just do that now!”  
  
Quietly, Kanda scoffed. He leaned back against the shelves as he crossed his arms, choosing to ignore Miranda as she began to put things back.  
  
While Miranda continued to work, her eyes at one point passed over Kanda. Again, something seemed to flash in her eyes – something like faint recognition. Miranda didn’t say anything though, and instead stared, actions having drawn to a halt as her mind seemed to wander elsewhere.  
  
Kanda turned his head. He had noticed the way the cluttering had ceased, and was slightly surprised when he saw Miranda staring. Kanda’s expression darkened, and he glared at her. “What the hell is it?”  
  
Once again, Miranda jumped a little. “Ah – uh, what?” She asked, immediately becoming flustered.  
  
Kanda’s glare never lessened. “You’re fucking staring. And you were staring early too,” He said, voice low and tense. Pushing himself back away from the shelves, Kanda turned to face Miranda more directly, eyes sharp. “So what the hell is it?”  
  
Miranda stiffened, drawing a blank as she struggled with a response. She was still holding a box of gears, and clutching at it anxiously. However, Miranda’s gaze didn’t exactly waver, and strangely enough, she didn’t look away from Kanda. Instead, that look of wary recognition remained, and her dark brown eyes became oddly speculating.  
  
Then, when Kanda felt his patience running thin, Miranda spoke.  
  
“You…were with him, weren’t you?” Miranda started, voice growing soft and hesitant.  
  
Kanda faltered. He didn’t understand what it was Miranda meant at first, but somewhere deep down, a nerve squirmed. Kanda scowled. “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”  
  
Miranda stared more, and shook her head. “No…no, but…I remember seeing you,” She said, words laced in caution as she spoke. “You were with Froi Tiedoll. I remember seeing you at the Castle of Roses. When… _it_ was being made.”  
  
Kanda stilled. He had been readying for another denial, for a sneer and an escape if need be, but the words had caught him unexpectedly. Dumbfounded, Kanda could only stare back, quickly trying to gather himself as Miranda spoke again.  
  
“I thought I had seen you before, but I couldn’t remember where,” Miranda said. “But I remember now…you were talking to him when I came to the castle.”  
  
As Miranda spoke, the memories returned. Faintly, Kanda recalled what time Miranda was speaking of, though he didn’t immediately remember ever having seen her. But after a moment, he did remember: he remembered that day, though the moment had been small. Fleeting.  
  
At the time, entirely meaningless.  
  
Kanda looked away, eyes still dark.   
  
Miranda shifted uncomfortable. “Ah! But you probably wouldn’t remember me-“  
  
“You were one of the suppliers.”  
  
Miranda quieted, and blinked, completely surprised. She looked at Kanda questioningly.  
  
Kanda continued. “You were one of the suppliers who brought parts in. Tiedoll spoke to you.”  
  
Miranda paused, then nodded. “Yes – because he was one of the people working on the…clock. He wanted to ask me about how a few things were created, and some other pieces that I helped manufacture.”  
  
A distant look appeared in Kanda’s eyes. He was still looking away, not really bothering to make eye contact with Miranda. The energy around him was tense, as he seemed to focus on one thing. _‘The clock…’_  
  
The clock. The clock that had been built for the heart.  
  
“I remember Tiedoll said something…you two are related?” Miranda asked. “He mentioned-“  
  
Kanda turned, and his eyes were frosty. Although the look was not as scathing as it could have been, it was intimidating enough that Miranda ceased speaking immediately – again, slightly startled but not wanting to invoke any more irritation from Kanda.  
  
Seeing that Miranda wouldn’t push the subject, Kanda spoke. “You said you were one of the manufacturers for the supplies brought in,” He summarized. “Does that mean you’re familiar with how to fix it?”  
  
Miranda’s eyes widened a little, and she floundered a bit. “W-What? You mean the clock? _The_ clock?” She asked, sounding rather caught off guard. “I mean, I saw the design plans since I needed to know what was required, but I don’t know specifically if I would be able to do anything…”  
  
Kanda exhaled. He was already exasperated with Miranda’s spastic energy, and could feel his irritability reaching a peak. Silently, Kanda wondered if bringing any of this up had been a mistake.  
  
But, somewhere in the back of Kanda’s mind, a voice nagged him to try one more thing.  
  
“Tch. Well do you know what happened to the designs?” Kanda asked, tone holding a bit of a snap to it.  
  
Miranda paused. A thoughtful look appeared in her eyes. “Oh well…actually I think I have a copy somewhere…”  
  
That alerted Kanda. “Where?” He questioned tersely.  
  
Blinking, Miranda thought. “Mm. I’d have to look, but it should be around-“  
  
“You need to find it,” Kanda said, without even giving anymore background information. Kanda wasn’t worried about that though; no, if there were designs and notes about _that clock_ –   
  
Miranda looked perplexed, and shifted a bit. “I…I can certainly look for it. I just need time to find where it is,” She said, before looking at Kanda uncertainly. “But why do you need it? Is it for Tiedoll? Those designs were so important – I don’t want anything to happen to them!”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. Again, his patience was wearing, but for the sake of the topic, he tried to hold back. “I just need to look at them – it’s important,” He snapped.  
  
Miranda hesitated for a bit. But after a moment she nodded. “Well, let me look for them. I should be able to.”  
  
Kanda nodded. “Fine,” He said, though he didn’t continue on the conversation.  
  
Miranda looked over for a moment, dark eyes thoughtful. She said nothing either, and moved to finish putting away the box of gears. As she slid it onto the shelf, she turned to give Kanda one last glance before walking away.  
  
Again, Kanda was left alone, and silently prepared for another sleepless night.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After dinner, things had quieted.  
  
Allen had gone off. At first, Alma had wanted to go with him, tempted with curiosity and a hint of restlessness despite the weariness his body felt. However, Allen had explained that it was more to double check that there were no rat scents anywhere – something that Allen would need to do swiftly and securely, and without leaving any notable trails behind.  
  
It would be easier for Allen to do it alone, and Alma understood that much.  
  
As a result, Alma was left on his own. He wasn’t sure what had happened to Miranda; she seemed to have gone off to look for something, though Alma had no idea what for. Alma hadn’t had another chance to speak to her since before dinner.  
  
And Kanda…well, Alma wasn’t sure _where_ Kanda had gone off too. He had somewhat disappeared after Alma had seen him and Allen looking at the map, having stalked off in yet another poor mood. Alma still wasn’t sure what had caused it entirely; Allen had attributed it to Kanda’s distrust of rats, but something just seemed…off. Almost as though something else had been going on.  
  
Alma sighed. He didn’t know though, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would understand anything about Kanda.  
  
Standing up, Alma took one last look at the map on the table. He had been gazing at it for a bit, looking at the different places and markings. Not having known anything about Marchpane, he had wanted to learn more. However, a map could only tell Alma so much, and after looking at the terrain, Alma found himself wondering if he could find more information somewhere else.  
  
Alma walked over to where the rows of shelves began. He started to look, browsing as his eyes moved over the different items and tools lining each shelf. A part of Alma wondered if there were any books around; as much as he was fascinated with the inventions around, they couldn’t exactly tell him much in a concrete manner.  
  
Alma hummed thoughtfully, as he continued to look. It was difficult not to lose focus, and he had to continuously remind himself that he needed to be looking for books and not inventions.  
  
_‘Book, book…’_ Alma thought, as his eyes continued to scan the shelves. Silently, Alma wished he knew where Miranda had gone off to; if anyone would have known where a book would be, it would be her.  
  
A few more moments passed of searching. Alma wasn’t locating any texts though, and walked further through the shelves. As he walked, Alma had realized how _vast_ the room was; it was almost overwhelming, and his eyes gazed with a wide-eyed look of wonder.  
  
Then, Alma saw it. It was on one of the higher shelves, but just within reach – a spine. A book spine.  
  
Excitement pooled within Alma’s eyes. Eagerly, he reached up to take it, just hand just barely managing to take hold of the book. It was not as heavy as Alma would have thought it to be though, which surprised him. Usually between the cover and paper, a book would weigh more.  
  
Alma took the book, looking at its cover with intrigue. It was not a very large book; it was of a normal length and width, but its thickness was dense. The cover held no words either, and instead only displayed an intricate, floral design. One of water lilies, and roses lined in brass.  
  
It was really beautiful.  
  
Alma stared for a moment. The roses were especially ornate, and even regal. But, Alma found himself more intrigued by the water lilies. Water lilies that looked like….  
  
_‘Lotuses…’_ Alma realized. Lotuses like the crystal pendant. Like the heart.  
  
Carefully, Alma took out the pendant he was wearing. He held it with one hand, and compared it to what was on the book. The only difference was that the flowers on the book looked real and organic, with actual stems – but the pendant was glass with a gear-petal base.  
  
Still – the resemblance struck something within Alma.  
  
Re-adjusting his hold, Alma opened the book. The pages were stiff, causing Alma to frown in confusion. But the book opened at the center –   
  
Alma realized it wasn’t a book.  
  
It looked like a book – from the outside, at least. Upon opening, Alma saw it was something else. The book opened at the center, pages actually carved from wood. They were painted so they looked aged, and were colored in a warm hue. The left page display was blank, and the right page had a cut-out where several gears were visible.  
  
Bewilderment lingered in Alma’s eyes. _‘It’s…blank with some gears?’_  
  
Not far off, there was a sound of movement. Alma looked up, and was surprised to see Kanda had just come around the corner, now in the same row of stacks as Alma.  
  
Kanda stilled, having just caught sight of Alma as well. He frowned when he saw the book in Alma’s hands. “Don’t you need to sleep or something?” Kanda questioned.  
  
Alma blinked, and averted his gaze slightly. “Oh…I wasn’t really tired yet,” He said.   
  
Kanda crossed his arms. He was still eying the book Alma was holding onto, before he looked at the shelves. “Doesn’t mean you should be nosing through everything.”  
  
Alma’s face burned a little, and he looked back at Kanda. “I wasn’t nosing!” He argued, though it was a flawed denial. Alma _had_ been nosing, though it hadn’t been to cause any harm.   
  
A dubious look remained in Kanda’s eyes, and he scoffed. “Sure. Which is why you’re back her rummaging through things.”  
  
Still blushing, Alma clutched at the book. “I was just looking for a book,” He explained, still feeling oddly flustered by Kanda’s accusation.  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed, and they moved to what Alma was holding. “That’s not a book.”  
  
The observation caught Alma off guard. He stared at Kanda for a moment, a little uncertain, but nodded. “No…it isn’t,” Alma confirmed, as he looked back at the book-like object. “I thought it was…but it’s something else…”  
  
Kanda’s eyes lingered on the book. Without warning, he walked over to where Alma was, stopping just in front of him. Then, before Alma could speak, Kanda took his finger and pushed one of the gears in a circular motion, causing the other gears to move. As he did this, the blank parts of the pages shifted; several tendrils appeared, causing golden roses to blossom, and several small, glass-like lotuses to rise out of the page.  
  
Alma stared, completely transfixed as his eyes remained bright with awe. “That’s so beautiful!” He exclaimed, completely enchanted with the display. Then, he looked at Kanda curiously. “But, how did you know to do that?”  
  
Kanda avoided eye contact, and shrugged. “It’s just a display book. I’ve seen others like it before.”  
  
“It’s so remarkable,” Alma said, still unable to tear his eyes away from the display.   
  
Kanda turned his face back toward Alma, gaze resting on the other young man. He watched as Alma continued to stare in pure fascination, almost as though he had been shown some hidden treasure of immeasurable worth.  
  
It was oddly difficult for Kanda to look away.  
  
Alma looked up. The motion was so abrupt that it caught Kanda a bit off guard, and he stiffened a bit as he unexpectedly made eye contact with Alma. Alma only smiled though, eyes warm and appreciative.  
  
“Thank you for showing me,” Alma said. “I really wouldn’t have had any idea it was that.”  
  
Kanda remained locked in place. He was still caught by Alma’s gaze, which looked into his like two bright chips of a summer sky.  
  
Kanda swiftly looked away. “Tch. Anyone could have figured it out,” He brushed off.  
  
Alma wavered, not sure as to how to respond to Kanda’s reaction. Alma caught himself staring though, and looked down, re-focusing on the book as a distraction.  
  
There was a small stretch of silence, and Kanda glanced back at Alma, seeing how he was looking down at the display. Kanda’s eyes were pensive. “You said you were looking for a book?”  
  
Alma looked up, and nodded. “Yeah…” He said, before glancing down again at the flowers. “I was sort of hoping to find some books about Marchpane, or anything really. I still don’t know much about this place, so…”  
  
Alma trailed off. Kanda was staring at him, brow pinched together as he eyed Alma with a scrutinizing gaze. The look made Alma feel oddly self-conscious, and almost as though his motives were somehow flawed.  
  
Kanda crossed his arms, still scowling. “What are you trying to figure out?”  
  
A look of hesitation flashed across Alma’s features. He took a moment before answering. “Well…I guess I was wondering what happened to the other people. Allen had mentioned them, and then there…was that doll…” He explained, voice fading as he repressed a shudder.  
  
Kanda tensed. He hadn’t missed the burning curiosity in Alma’s eyes, despite the way his words threatened to retreat. However, Kanda himself found he was at a loss; the words lodged themselves in his throat, as an unspoken explanation fermented, burning and scaling the inside of his throat.  
  
Inside, there was a gentle snap.  
  
“Why does it matter?” Kanda asked, words a bit harsh and rigid. “You’re planning on going back to wherever, right? Don’t see why you should waste your time asking about this place.”  
  
Alma looked up, a bit startled by the words. He looked at Kanda, expression a bit uneasy, then glanced off to the side. “Um…yeah…” Alma said, voice quiet.  
  
Kanda’s frown deepened. “What, you change your mind or some shit?”  
  
Alma turned back to Kanda, eyes wide in surprise. “What? No, I have to go back!” Alma expressed. “I – no one will know what happened to me, and I don’t want Emilia or Mother Superior or anyone to worry, and this will be the second night I’ve been gone…”  
  
As Alma spoke, he realized that he was struggling with his words. They felt forced, as though he were trying to push sand through his throat, and there was a dull, hollow feeling inside his chest. But, Alma _had_ to go back – how could he not? Stahlbaum was as close to a place as any that Alma could call home, even if it wasn’t one where he could stay…  
  
Alma didn’t know why he was wavering.  
  
Kanda watched, eyes astute as they noticed the shift in Alma’s demeanor. He had gone from excitable to thankful, and now to downtrodden. It was a range that Kanda found tedious to keep up with; Alma seemed to be all over the place from time to time, and it was maddening.  
  
Yet, Kanda didn’t quite feel as frustrated as usual. But he certainly didn’t… _like_ how downtrodden Alma looked in that moment.  
  
“It’ll be fine. So stop getting all upset over it,” Kanda said, though the tone in which he spoke was hardly comforting. “Once the heart is restored, it should reset everything to normal. Maybe it’ll even send you back without one of those damn doors…”  
  
Alma looked at Kanda uncertainly, then away. “Maybe…”   
  
Kanda shifted. He wasn’t good in conversations, and this time seemed to be no different. He spoke, trying to draw it to an end. “It’s late. You should actually sleep or something…we’re leaving early, and won’t be stopping for a while.”  
  
Alma nodded. He realized that Kanda had a point, and Alma really didn’t want to be the dead weight of the group. “I will,” He said, before looking at Kanda. “Thanks again…for showing me how the book worked.”  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything, but inside something tugged. Something aching and familiar.  
  
Kanda ignored it, and said nothing as Alma turned to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! (It’s still Valentine’s Day where I am, at least XD)
> 
> I really liked how this chapter turned out for the most part, because I feel like this is where things are finally starting to reveal themselves a bit more. Kanda I always knew would have had some past crossing with Miranda - nothing necessarily pivotal, but more through Tiedoll. This also allowed for me to introduce some elements, like the clock they’re talking about - which, more will be explained around that later on, but it’s a pretty huge deal. >.> (So many clocks in this fic though my god XD)
> 
> I also have been working to try to get into Alma’s head more. He’s actually a more complicated character in this AU than he initially appears, especially with that bit of mystery surrounding those early years he can’t quite remember. I can’t go into too much detail than that, but you’ve probably noticed that it seems a bit difficult for him when thinking about going back to Stahlbaum. Partly because in a way, I don’t think Alma ever truly felt at home there, and he’s missing something else.
> 
> The book was something I didn’t originally have plotted at all, but it just sort of happened while working on these chapters. Surprisingly, it works well to have it later on, so I’m glad it’s there (plus it gave Alma and Kanda a reason to talk which....hnnn, Kanda knew how to work the book, which is interesting >.>)
> 
> Next chapter some more interesting things will start to happen, and then 15 is one people will probably want to prepare for. Be warned that from 15 and on, things will get wild. XD
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, feedback, and support! I really hope you’re all continuing to enjoy this story! <3


	14. The Vision

The abandoned town was silent after dark. The shadows stretched along, inky and black as they blanketed the town. Each road was empty, and each alley a vessel of nothingness. There was nothing but a ghostly vacancy, and it was one that could only be described as _haunting_.   
  
Broken gears. Splintered wood. Fogged glass. The town was nothing more than a grave where life once used to be, bustling and vibrant. Different.  
  
Road was glad it was different. She liked the deadness of it all.  
  
She hummed, swinging her legs as she sat along the edge of a rooftop. They dangled playfully, as Road looked out into the darkened, night-encompassed town. Her golden eyes scanned the area, peering and scalding, and viciously gleaming.  
  
Beside her, several wild rats remained. They were curled up beside her, almost like a couple of large dogs. Their claws were out though, and their tails dangled over the edge of the roof. Beady eyes peered out, dark and threatening.  
  
Road stroked one of their heads sweetly, and she continued to hum.  
  
From behind her, Tyki walked out of the shadows. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, and sat down on the edge of the roof as well. Slouching back a bit, he flicked a match, and lit the cigarette, sucking in an initial puff of air before he exhaled slowly.

  
Tyki brought a knee up, and rested his arm over it. “So,” He started, as he glanced in Road’s direction. “What are you thinking? Or is it a surprise, even for me?”  
  
Road grinned, and her eyes moved over to Tyki. “Don’t worry – I’ll be sure to fill you in once I settle on something,” She said, before looking forward again. “I just want to watch for a bit first. See how they are, let them think they’re safe…it’ll be more fun that way.”  
  
Tyki took in another drag, and chuckled. “Always the playful one,” He noted, words fond. “I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
Road smiled, and continued to hum.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanda was becoming impatient.  
  
It was almost morning – something that Kanda had been able to keep track of due to the numerous clocks around. A fair amount of them were working despite their age, ticking away and measuring each passing second with ease. They ticked against the silence, constantly grating against Kanda’s ears with a rhythm that was irritatingly distracting. It put him on edge, and left him with the constant reminder–   
  
Time wasn’t stopping. Time was slipping.   
  
Somewhere in the room, Kanda could hear the sound of something crashing, further shattering the quiet of the room. He closed his eyes, and inhaled; the crashing wasn’t something that he could say was entirely abnormal. Miranda apparently couldn’t go ten minutes without causing an avalanche of tools or inventions.  
  
Another crash, and Kanda grimaced. _‘Damn noise…’_ He silently cursed.  
  
A part of Kanda wondered if it had been worth asking Miranda to locate the clock designs. At this rate, Kanda didn’t know if Miranda would even find them, and he was all but two seconds from tearing the place apart himself. It was already frustrating to wait, but would be even more incensing if the wait would be for nothing.  
  
Kanda leaned back against the table, arms crossed. Miranda had insisted that he wait there, and that she could find it – but again, Kanda was doubtful. Being idle didn’t suit him; he was restless, and agitated enough as it was. And not being able to expend that energy was only aggravating Kanda even more.  
  
Someone approached Kanda, and he turned. As if he couldn’t be any more annoyed, Kanda saw it was Allen who had walked over.  
  
Kanda looked away, sneering. “What are you doing awake?” He asked. “Thought you also had to sleep.”  
  
Allen frowned. “I was,” He said, before his eyes grew more concerned. “But what’s that crashing? Is Miranda okay?”  
  
There was another crash, and the sound of Miranda shouting from back in the stacks of shelves. Kanda exhaled. “She’s _fine_.”  
  
Allen looked at Kanda dubiously, then in the direction that the crash came from. “Um, so what is she doing…?”  
  
Kanda kept his gaze averted, and his response was kept short. “She’s looking for something.”  
  
Allen raised an eyebrow. He looked curious, and almost as though he were about to inquire as to what it was Miranda was searching for-  
  
Another crash interrupted Allen before he could speak, and excitable exclamation. “I found it!”  
  
Both Kanda and Allen turned, just as Miranda came out clumsily from the stacks, holding several rolled up sheets of paper. She looked more frazzled than normal, with her dress rumpled and her hair falling out of its twisted bun and dust smudged on her cheek.  
  
Hurrying over to the table, Miranda placed the rolls of paper down. She started to unroll them, speaking as she did so. “They were hidden under the gaskets and wrenches but these should be all of them…”  
  
Kanda moved, unrolling the other end of the paper. He didn’t seem to care about Miranda’s rambling, or where the designs had been all along. No, he only cared about looking at the designs, and better understanding them.  
  
Allen looked over, eyes scanning over the paper as it was unraveled. But he quickly caught sight of the designs, and recognition flashed in his eyes.  
  
Allen turned to Kanda and Miranda. “Isn’t that…?”  
  
He didn’t quite finish, as Allen’s gaze was once more pulled to the drawing on the paper. Depicted, was a clock tower – a large one that appeared to be a part of an architectural design. There were several sketches though, with one in particular showing the inner workings of the clock, with parts and components all highlighted with detailed notes.  
  
Miranda looked back toward Allen, and answered. “It’s the clock tower that was designed to keep the heart of innocence safe,” She confirmed. “The one at the Castle of Roses.”  
  
Kanda was quiet. He was looking at the designs still, eyes carefully running over the notes. Kanda paused though, as his focus soon landed on the drawing of a crystal-like lotus.   
  
“We need to take these designs with us,” Kanda said.  
  
Miranda looked at Kanda, completely taken by surprise. “What? Oh no, I couldn’t possibly let these leave here – I was supposed to take care of them!”  
  
Kanda turned to Miranda, and glared. “We can’t leave these – we need to take them to where we’re going!” He argued. “That clock was damaged, and these designs will be how we know what to do when we get there.”  
  
Allen hesitated, as he suddenly seemed to understand Kanda’s rationale. Expression going serious, he looked at Miranda, though his words were spoken in a gentler tone. “Miranda…Kanda’s right. These designs will be help us in…restoring things.”  
  
Miranda blinked. She looked in-between Kanda and Allen, completely lost. “What? But I don’t understand – the clock can’t be restored completely without the heart. Even with the rest of these designs!”  
  
Allen glanced at Kanda, who was currently gritting his teeth in aggravation. Frowning, Allen spoke to Kanda. “Kanda,” He said, tone warning.  
  
Kanda exhaled heavily. He hated the fact of having to divulge information to yet one more person, and it was only because Miranda had interacted with Tiedoll previously that the possibility was even bearable. It didn’t make it any less unpleasant, but at the very least, Kanda was able to swallow his stubbornness enough to speak.  
  
Kanda’s eyes moved to Miranda’s, and his expression was hard. “We have the heart,” He finally admitted, though he was not quick to reveal that it was _Alma_ who was currently carrying it.   
  
Miranda’s eyes widened, almost to the size of saucers. “W-what!?” She shrieked, completely startled by the confession. “What – but how!? The heart was lost, and no one knew what happened to it!”  
  
Kanda fought a cringe, as Miranda’s shrill response grated against his ears. He glared at her, ready to snap on her – but Allen spoke before Kanda could get a word in.  
  
“We know it’s a lot, but what matters is that we have it now – we’re taking it back to the Castle of Roses. Those designs would only be more helpful in us better understanding how to restore it,” Allen explained. He then looked at Miranda, expression pleading. “ _Please_ , Miranda – I know it’s important to you to take care of those designs, but we really need them.”  
  
Miranda didn’t answer immediately. However, a look of gradual understanding began to surface in her eyes as the weight of the situation began to pull on her.   
  
She nodded. “I…I understand,” She said, though she sounded a bit overwhelmed. “I’m just…going to sit down…for a minute…”  
  
As Miranda took a seat at the table, a slightly dazed look in her eyes, Allen turned to Kanda. “It should be getting light out by now,” He pointed out. “Did you still want to head out first thing?”  
  
Kanda scoffed. “I sure as hell don’t want to wait any longer here,” He bit back.  
  
Allen scrunched up his nose, annoyed at the snappish tone. “Well, I can wake up Alma, if you want to stay here-“  
  
“I’ll wake him,” Kanda countered, before he looked distastefully in Miranda’s direction. He grumbled under his breath, “If she spazzes one more time I’ll lose my damn mind…”  
  
Before Allen could say anything, Kanda left, turning swiftly and walking away from the table. Behind him, he could hear Allen say something to Miranda, but Kanda didn’t bother to try to listen; he just wanted to get away.  
  
Except now he needed to go wake Alma up.  
  
Kanda sighed. He remembered where Miranda had shown both Alma and Allen to a smaller back area for whenever they would have needed to crash, and Kanda found it quickly enough. It was a smaller room that seemed to break off, almost like a second work room, and when Kanda walked in he could see it was a bit dimmer. Off to the side, there was a decent sized alcove with a seating area as well.  
  
When Kanda looked into the alcove, he could also see Alma – still asleep, and completely calm. He had used his cloak as a blanket, curled under it as he remained on his side.  
  
For some reason, Kanda hesitated to wake him up.  
  
Quickly, Kanda shook the notion. That was ridiculous – he needed to wake Alma up so they could get a move on. They had finally gotten Miranda to agree to hand over the designs, and they didn’t need to risk waiting for any more rats to show up.  
  
Walking over, Kanda knelt down beside Alma. As Kanda did this, he caught sight of the crystalline flower pendant around Alma’s neck, which glinted vibrantly despite the lack of lighting in the alcove.   
  
Kanda stared for a second, than placed a hand on Alma’s shoulder as he shook him gently. “Alma-“  
  
Kanda cut off. As soon as he had placed a hand on Alma’s shoulder, something strange happened. There was a faint glow of light – one that came from the crystal pendant. It glowed faintly, and a small sense of alarm filled as the light spread to his hand.  
  
Swiftly, Kanda pulled back. He bit back a curse, as he looked at his hand-  
  
Kanda froze.  
  
Flesh. No longer wood, and not knobby – his hand was flesh, and smooth. A _human_ hand. A normal one.  
  
Then, before another moment could pass, his hand changed. It rippled back with wood grain, and when Kanda blinked, his hand was once more nothing than inanimate material.  
  
Kanda stared, eyes disbelieving as shock rippled throughout his body. _‘No,’_ He thought. _‘No…that…that couldn’t have…’_  
  
There was a shift of movement, and Kanda looked up. When he did, he could see that Alma was stirring.   
  
Alma re-positioned his face slightly, and his eyes blinked open, somewhat blearily and lined with sleep. Without warning, his eyes fell on Kanda – somewhat hazed over, and distant, almost as though Alma were seeing some far off sight that Kanda could not.  
  
Kanda stilled, breath caught in his throat. He was suddenly aware of how close he was to Alma, and that he was kneeling just in front of him.  
  
Alma blinked, and suddenly appeared to awake more, eyes growing alert as he registered Kanda’s presence. “Kanda?” He asked, voice soft with bewilderment. He pushed himself more upright. “What are you doing…?”  
  
Body going rigid, Kanda stood. “Tch. I came to wake you up,” He stated. “It’s morning, so we need to leave.”  
  
Alma stared, eyes still a bit uncertain. “Oh,” He said, as he sat a bit more upright. “Sorry, I…wasn’t trying to oversleep or anything…”  
  
Kanda faltered. Alma sounded genuinely apologetic, which made Kanda feel a tinge of guilt. Alma technically hadn’t overslept, and if anything, he probably had needed the rest.  
  
A bit awkwardly, Kanda averted his gaze. “It’s…fine. If you’re tired, you’re tired,” He mumbled. “But we’re getting ready to leave, so…”  
  
Kanda trailed off. There, just off to the side and near where Alma’s legs were was the book display from the previous night.  
  
Alma looked, and noticed what Kanda was staring at. He smiled a bit sheepishly. “Ah, I couldn’t stop playing with it last night,” Alma admitted. “It was just…really relaxing. It helped me fall asleep.”  
  
Kanda’s eyes remained on the book a bit longer, his eyes spying the roses and lotuses on the cover. However, his mind swiftly flashed to a few moments earlier, with the incident with his hand, and Kanda turned away completely as he started to walk off. “Just get ready,” He said, words low.  
  
Alma watched. There was a perplexed look in his eyes, as he too glanced over at the book display. Alma then reached over to pick it up, and opened it once last time. As Kanda had shown him the previous night, Alma placed his finger on one of the gears, and rotated it, watching as roses blossomed and lotus flowers appeared.  
  
Alma stared for a moment. However, he knew he couldn’t linger, and re-wound it, causing the blossoms to disappear before shutting the book back. As he stood, Alma made sure to re-adjust his cloak while taking the book with him – not wanting it to get lost in case Miranda needed it placed back in a certain spot.  
  
Leaving the alcove and smaller room, Alma returned to the more open area where everyone else would be. He quickly spotted Miranda and Allen at the table, with Kanda nearby. However, Alma noticed that Miranda looked far more flustered than normal. A hint of concern bubbled in Alma’s chest as he wondered if anything had happened.  
  
Before Alma could get a chance to ask anything, he paused as he approached the table. There, spread out, were several design drawings that he had never seen before. A clock tower, intricate in design, and a crystalline flower –   
  
Alma stilled. _‘That’s…?’_  
  
Allen turned, having noticed Alma’s arrival. He smiled warmly. “Morning. Hope you got some good rest.”  
  
Alma looked at Allen. “Oh, yeah,” He said, as he managed a small smile. Alma’s eyes soon wandered back to the designs, as his expression melted into one of curiosity. He stared at them for a second, before the question spilled from his lips. “What are these for?”  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed in Alma’s direction. He was leaning against the side of one of the shelves, and hadn’t yet spared Alma a glance since Alma had come in. But, Kanda’s eyes were now piercing, as they flickered with something unreadable.  
  
Allen was the one to answer, and his words came with ease. “It’s the design for the clock tower at the Castle of Roses,” Allen explained. “It’s where the heart was always kept – the clock was designed to protect it.”  
  
Eyes wide, surprise danced across Alma’s features. “You mean the heart is a part of a clock?” He asked, somewhat thrown off. “Is…that where it needs to be returned to then?”  
  
Kanda pushed himself from the shelf side he was leaning on. There was a serious look on his face as he spoke. “It does. Those designs will only help us know how to restore it,” He said. “Which is why we’re taking them with us.”  
  
Miranda’s head snapped up, and she looked at Kanda. “ _Please_ be careful with them!” She pleaded. “I’ve always tried to keep those safe here like everything else – I really don’t want them to get destroyed!”  
  
As he took in Miranda’s words, Alma’s attention moved to Miranda questioningly. “Are you staying here?” He asked, not even thinking twice before he asked.  
  
Miranda blinked, before answering Alma simply. “Well, of course. I can’t just abandon everything here.”  
  
Allen looked at Miranda, with a hint of uncertainty. “Are you sure it’ll be safe?” He asked. “With how the rats attacked yesterday…it’s not unlikely they’ll be around this area more.”  
  
Miranda shook her head. “It…it should be fine,” She said, though she sounded somewhat nervous. “I’ve been hiding here for so long now – and I’ve always been able to avoid them.”  
  
Alma stared, somewhat startled. Miranda would really stay? _Alone_? While she had apparently done so before, Alma immediately found himself squirm against the idea – as Allen had pointed out, the rats would likely return, and what would Miranda do then?   
  
“Miranda, you can’t stay!” Alma argued, before he looked at her pleadingly. “What if you just came with us? Then when the heart is restored it should be safer so you can come back!”  
  
Kanda turned in Alma’s direction, mouth slightly agape. His eyes then narrowed, as he glared at him. “ _Alma,”_ He hissed, through gritted teeth.  
  
Alma didn’t pay Kanda any attention though, and was instead more focused on Miranda. He waited, eyes expectant for some sort of answer – though Miranda was wavering, clearly somewhat frozen up from being put on the spot.  
  
“Ah, I don’t know-“ Miranda started to say, words a holding a bit of a stammer in them.  
  
Allen looked at Miranda. “It would be safer for you – I know you want to stay here to keep things safe, but your safety is just as important,” He said. “And you know, it could be helpful – you understand those clock designs rather well, right?”  
  
This caused Miranda to pause. She appeared somewhat tentative as she attempted to form a response. “Ah, well I understand the materials, but…”  
  
“So just come with us!” Alma urged, eyes bright and imploring. “It’d be really great to have you along, and this way you can still hold onto the designs too!”  
  
Kanda’s eyes remained on Alma, still annoyed by the unwarranted invitation. He was terribly tempted to say something too, and to counter Alma’s rationale. However, as Kanda looked at the obnoxiously _pleading_ look that Alma was giving Miranda, Kanda faltered. The expression looked like one that a puppy would have, stupidly hopeful and naïve.   
  
It aggravated Kanda, but he found that he was unable to say much.  
  
Miranda was still wavering a bit, though Alma’s most recent words seemed to have cause her to shift. She was still a bit unsure as she looked around the room, almost as though she were struggling to part with it. But, after a moment, she looked at the others and a tiny, hesitant smile appeared on her face.   
  
“Alright,” Miranda finally agreed.  
  
Alma beamed, and Allen also appeared pleased. “Great. We can all head out together then,” Allen said.  
  
Kanda glared, and finally spoke up. “Which needs to be _soon_ ,” He snapped. “We don’t need anymore hold ups.”  
  
Allen turned, and scowled in Kanda’s direction. “No one was talking about staying any longer than necessary.”  
  
“Yeah, well while you’re all busy making friends some of us need to actually get things done,” Kanda bit back, words somewhat heated. “So get your things together already, and let’s _leave_.”  
  
Kanda turned after that, swiftly stalking off before anyone else could say anything. Allen was still frowning a bit, but remained quiet as he turned back to Alma and Miranda.   
  
“As unpleasant as he was about it, Kanda has a point…we do need to get moving,” He said. “We want to take advantage of as much daylight as possible.”  
  
Both Alma and Miranda nodded, neither able to argue otherwise. Alma realized he was still holding the display book though, and re-focused his attention on Miranda.  
  
“Uh, I had taken this to look at,” Alma said, as he held out the display book for Miranda to see. “I hope that was okay…I can return it to where it was before we leave.”  
  
Miranda took the book, and looked at it. Recognition filled her eyes, and a fond smile appeared on her face. “Oh, I know this one,” She said. “This was actually supposed to go to the Castle of Roses…it was never delivered though.”  
  
An apologetic look flashed in Alma’s eyes, and he looked at Miranda with a penitent gaze. “Oh…I’m sorry. It was probably careless of me to mess with it…”  
  
Miranda shook her head. “Oh no – not at all,” She said, a small smile still on her face. Then, she outstretched her hands to return the book to Alma. “If you want, you can hold onto it – maybe we could just take it back to the castle since we’ll be going there. I’d like for it to make it to its home.”  
  
Initially, Alma wasn’t certain as to how to respond. He hadn’t expected Miranda to make such an offer. But, his lips soon stretched into a smile, and his eyes were vibrant. “I’d really like that,” He said. Alma then glanced at the book curiously. “Was it made for someone?”  
  
Miranda hummed. “Mm. Not a person, exactly. But it was made to honor the heart,” She said. “The innocence in many ways is like an entity, and…we wanted to make something special for it.”  
  
Alma was surprised. The book had been created for the innocence? Alma immediately had the instinctual reaction to touch the pendant he wore, as intrigue bubbled in his mind. He hadn’t thought the heart of innocence was an…entity. Something special and magical, yes, but not that.  
  
Smiling, Alma spoke. “Well, I’m sure the innocence would love it,” Alma said, voice warm. “Anyone would.”  
  
The words were kind in their warm, and Miranda’s gaze turned appreciative.  
  
Allen looked over at them. “Miranda, is there anything you need help with before we leave?” He offered.  
  
A thoughtful glimmer appeared in Miranda’s eyes. “Well, there are a few things I just want to secure before leaving…” She said, again sounding a bit hesitant at the idea of leave.  
  
Allen smiled. “I can help. It’ll be quicker with two people.”  
  
Alma paused. There was a natural instinct to offer assistance as well, but his thoughts derailed as they flashed back to Kanda. The wooden soldier had been in something of an agitated mood when he left – which, wasn’t unusual considering Kanda’s normal temperament. However, someone about the way Kanda had stalked off struck Alma, and he found himself itching to understand why.  
  
“Ah, I’ll go check on Kanda,” Alma said.  
  
Allen’s silver eyes landed on Alma, and for a moment he only looked. But he then smiled, and nodded. “Alright. Maybe you can get him into a better mood.”  
  
Alma could have laughed – he doubted that he had the capability to do _that_ much.   
  
While Allen went with Timcanpy and Miranda, Alma headed off in the direction that Kanda had gone off in. He realized as he was walking that he was still holding the display book; Alma would need to remind himself to ask Miranda if she had a spare satchel of some kind to carry it in.  
  
As Alma continued, he looked around. He didn’t see Kanda though, and frowned. Alma had seen the general direction that Kanda had gone off in, but with how large the underground room was and with the aisles of shelves, Kanda easily could have slipped away anywhere.  
  
Upon realizing it, there was the thought that perhaps Kanda _wanted_ to be alone. It wouldn’t have been surprising considering how much Kanda seemed to pull back at time, and even distance himself. Perhaps Kanda just wanted some time to himself before traveling.  
  
It made sense, and yet Alma couldn’t bring himself to stop looking.  
  
Running his thumb along the spine of the book he was holding, Alma started to walk down one of the aisles. His eyes naturally wandered, periodically scanning all of the clocks and inventions. Sometimes, Alma would even be tempted to stop; everything was so mesmerizing, and set his curiosity alight like a burning candle. But, Alma reminded himself of what he was doing, and moved onward.  
  
It had only been a few more seconds of walking, before Alma caught a flash of holly red and long dark hair. Eyes becoming more alert, Alma peeked around the corner.  
  
Kanda was there, slightly turned so that he was facing away from Alma. He was holding something, though Alma couldn’t quite tell what, and didn’t appear to have noticed Alma.  
  
Alma watched, body becoming still. As he looked at Kanda, and odd sense of déjà vu passed over him, and something familiar rang in his core.  
  
Instinctively, Alma leaned forward. But, he somewhat lost of balance a bit, and tripped, staggering as he caught himself.  
  
Kanda turned, now fully aware of Alma’s presence. He scowled, eyes sharp as he glared at Alma in annoyance. “What the hell are you doing?” He snapped.  
  
Having caught onto the side of the shelf’s side, Alma looked up, expression rather abashed. He knew it must have looks peculiar for him to have just been _watching_ Kanda, and in embarrassment Alma realized he didn’t have an adequate explanation for doing so.  
  
Still – Alma attempted to give an explanation regardless.  
  
“Oh, um…I was looking for you,” Alma explained. It technically wasn’t a lie, though it still neglected to address why Alma had been _staring_. Especially when he knew that Kanda wasn’t fond of being stared at.  
  
Kanda frowned, expression pinched. “Tch. Well what do you want?”  
  
At this, Alma floundered. He hadn’t actually thought that answer through, and when Alma recalled his initial reasoning, he realized it was probably silly. Somewhat awkwardly, Alma looked off to the side, and he shifted his weight a bit. “I…you just left sort of quickly,” Alma said. Then, as he spoke again, he looked at Alma with a hesitant gaze. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
  
As Alma said this, Kanda stilled. There was a surprised look in his eyes, and his expression was more caught off guard than anything else. But, just as quickly as the frigid frost in his eyes melted, it returned, startling and scorching.  
  
Kanda looked away, breaking any eye contact. “Don’t see why you’d be wasting your time when I’m clearly fine. Are the others even ready to leave?”  
  
Now, it was Alma who frowned. “Allen’s helping Miranda – they’re going as quickly as they can,” Alma said. “And I’m _not_ wasting my time – I really was wondering if you were. You were….kind of agitated when you left.”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. “Well it’s agitating when you’re inviting everyone along like this is some field trip we’re on,” Kanda stated.  
  
Alma’s mouth fell open, and his blue eyes flashed in offense. “That’s not how it is! You honestly can’t think it would have been okay to _leave_ her here?” Alma exclaimed, shocked by Kanda’s words. “And she could be really helpful!”  
  
“Regardless of how ‘helpful’ she is, that doesn’t make up for the fact that this will be _one_ more person to possibly slow us down,” Kanda snapped. “You might not think about it, but sometimes it’s safer for others to stay behind.”  
  
“And sometimes it’s safer for them to _go_ ,” Alma argued.   
  
Kanda glared, eyes blazing. He scoffed under his breath, before starting to walk off.   
  
Alma blinked. “Wait, where are you going?”  
  
“ _Away,”_ Kanda hissed. “I don’t have the patience for this, and the others need to hurry-“  
  
“Ugh, just _wait!_ ” Alma said, as he caught Kanda’s wrist.  
  
Alma’s vision went white. It was sudden, just as soon as he a had taken a hold of Kanda’s wrist. Like a mirage, his surroundings melted, and as Alma blinked he was somewhere else. Somewhere with fresh flowers, and roses – a _garden…  
  
“Yuu?”_  
  
Alma blinked again. The name rang in his ears, though it sounded as though it had been spoken in a voice that echoed his own. It was strange, and surreal; the name evoked something of a dreamlike sense, yet Alma couldn’t think of anyone with the name. He couldn’t think of where he had even _heard_ the name.  
  
But, the impression of roses danced in Alma’s consciousness, and he was dazed. Dazed as though he were trying to wake up from a dream. A memory of a fantasy that lingered in his mind.  
  
Then, Alma remembered that he was still holding onto Kanda’s wrist.   
  
Alma let go, motion swift. His eyes were slightly wide from the experience, and his gaze moved up to Kanda’s face.  
  
Kanda was staring at him. Dark blue irises that were normally cold and intense were now startled, and even a bit alarmed; Kanda’s mouth was slightly agape as well, as though he had just witnessed something unsettling, and his body was rigid.  
  
Kanda closed his mouth. He looked tense and as though he were attempting to compose himself, but was oddly struggling. “I have to go,” He spoke, voice terse as he started to walk.  
  
Alma tried to stop him, though he avoided touching Kanda’s wrist. “Wait, just now-“  
  
“I said, _I have to go_ ,” Kanda snapped, eyes burning heatedly as he glowered back at Alma.  
  
Alma froze. The response had been scalding, and placed a sting on Alma’s heart. He wasn’t sure why.  
  
Alma closed his mouth, and tried again. “Kanda, I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was-“  
  
“It was _nothing_ ,” Kanda countered, words harsh. “So just forget it, and get ready to leave.”  
  
Kanda left after that, quickly walking off before Alma could get another chance to stop him. Inside, Alma felt a tug – a painful pull that had hooked into his insides, and beckoned him to try to stop Kanda. He didn’t know why – there was no _rational_ reason why.  
  
There was no rational reason for anything that had happened.  
  
Alma watched as Kanda disappeared. He had remained still, once more clutching the display book as though it would somehow give him comfort in that moment. There was minimal ease though, and soon realization hit Alma: he wasn’t just confused, he was _upset_.  
  
He had no idea what had happened.  
  
_‘Yuu…’_ Alma thought, as he remembered the name that had rang in his mind.  
  
Yuu. Who was Yuu?  
  


* * *

  
  
Daylight had risen. The morning sun’s rays stretched across the sky, and onto the earth. Its warm glow contrasted starkly against the buildings and houses, which casted dark, inky shadows across the ground. Like obsidian paint spilled onto amber and gold, staining and looming.   
  
Road watched. The wild rats had hidden away, crawling back into the shadows of the alley while she remained on the edge of the rooftop. Her eyes glinted like golden glass in the light of dawn, and her umber skin glistened richly in it’s warmth – another contrast, stark and startling.   
  
Tyki was there. He had only just returned though, having retreated to the alley with the wild rats not too long ago. Upon coming back, Tyki had to shield his eyes a bit. “Damn. The sun can be obnoxious.”  
  
Road didn’t comment. She seemed fairly unbothered by the light, posture daring and careless all at once. Faintly, a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
“Do you feel it?” She asked, voice light and oddly soft. “It’s being triggered. Something woke it up.”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything. Road continued, words thoughtful.  
  
“I wonder what it is,” She said, before her eyes flashed as she looked back at Tyki. “I can’t wait to find out.”  
  
This time, Tyki smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alma just really loves making new friends, and of course he was going to want Miranda to come along. :3 (I also didn’t want to leave her alone in that town either. >.<)
> 
> This chapter wasn’t super long, and the first part of it was a bit of a drag to write because it was more setup. Except by the end there we were finally getting.../something/ with Kanda and Alma. >.> Up until now they’ve both had either flashbacks or dreams, and this is the first instance that they both really had something happen when they were both aware of it - which is bound to cause some whirlwind emotions and confusion.
> 
> The next chapter will be a hell of a long one, and really 15-17 are going to be pretty intense. So I’m giving the warning now. ;3
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and support! As always, it means a lot. <3


	15. The Butterfly Trap

Leaving the town was a quick process. No one wanted to waste any time, and even Miranda was diligent in preparing to leave. She had held a few reservations though, as a painful tug of hesitancy lingered in her gaze. Miranda’s attachment to the town was clear, and her loyalty to staying behind was a chain. It was a chain that threatened to pull her back, and keep her in place.  
  
Had the others not been present, Miranda might not have seen the departure through.  
  
She struggled not to look back as they left the town. The broken buildings and worn architecture lingered like a ghost’s shadow behind them; Miranda was tempted to turn back. There was just an instinctual desire to do so, because she had been the only one left. The only one left to look after things.  
  
Now, there would be no one  
  
Walking just beside her was Alma, while Allen and Kanda were a bit more ahead. Alma glanced over, eyes growing concerned as he noticed the trepidation in Miranda’s gaze. Somewhat tentatively, he spoke. “Miranda?”  
  
Miranda turned, a bit startled at having been addressed. She looked at Alma questioningly. “Yes?”  
  
Alma’s concern remained, but he attempted to keep his tone in check. “You just haven’t said much…are you okay?”  
  
The questions struck Miranda, and her expression turned flustered and abashed. “Oh, yes! Yes, sorry! I didn’t mean to cause any inconvenience or anything-“  
  
Alma reacted, as he immediately tried to ease Miranda. “No, no! You’re not causing any inconvenience,” He tried to correct, though inside he felt a pinch of guilt for having made Miranda worry. Alma managed a small, slightly hesitant smile as he tried to move along the conversation. “I just wanted to check to make sure.”  
  
Miranda calmed a bit. She was still a bit sheepish, but her lips shifted into an appreciative smile. “Ah, thank you. I really am alright though,” She reassured. “It must be silly with how attached I must seem to this place.”  
  
Alma shook his head. “Not at all,” He said, before his eyes turned inquisitive. “Has it always been your home?”  
  
Miranda nodded. “It has. Though it wasn’t always the state it was in now…”  
  
Eyes turning sympathetic, Alma’s expression softened. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what it’s been like to go through something like that…”  
  
A sigh escaped Miranda. “I can’t say it’s been the easiest. I know a lot of people think I would have saved myself the trouble by leaving when the other survivors did,” She admitted. “It’s quite pathetic really. I keep hoping that things will go back to normal again.”  
  
Alma looked at Miranda curiously. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Stop standing around,” Kanda called back, as he turned a bit around to glare at Alma and Miranda. “You two are going to slow us down.”  
  
Conversation now derailed, Miranda briskly picked up her pace, clearly wanting to avoid any confrontation. Alma did the same, as he and Miranda _had_ slowed as they started to speak. But, Alma kept his gaze downcast, as he avoided looking in Kanda’s direction.  
  
Briefly, the incident from earlier re-surfaced in Alma’s mind.   
  
The touch. The vision. Alma wasn’t sure what had happened, but Kanda had been cold shouldering him ever since. All morning, Kanda had not once looked Alma in the eye, and was far frostier in his demeanor than normal.  
  
Alma didn’t understand what had triggered it. He didn’t understand why it had upset Kanda so much.  
  
Gently, Alma clutched at the strap of the satchel that Miranda had lent him. Inside, the display book weighed down, its presence oddly comforting.  
  
Up ahead, Allen was walking near where Kanda was. His white, fur-lined coat was pulled close, while the tip of his nose was tinged pink from the wintry air. There was a focused look in his eyes, as he worked to detect any hint of the rats and their scent. They had just left the town outskirts, and were already venturing into the woods, and away from the main path.  
  
Kanda glanced over, eyes pensive. “Pick up on anything?” He questioned, as he looked in Allen’s direction.  
  
Allen paused. “No…” He said, though his words were wary. “I can smell traces from the town since we haven’t gotten that far away yet, but I don’t smell anything near these woods…”  
  
Kanda remained unimpressed. “Hn. Well we don’t need any slip ups, or another ambush,” Kanda inputted, as he sent a cool glare in Allen’s direction. “So don’t make any mistakes.”  
  
Allen glared back. “I won’t.”  
  
Kanda looked forward, breaking any eye contact with the mouse. He was still dubious about Allen’s capability – especially after having been attacked once already since beginning their trek to the castle.  
  
_‘Damn rodent,’_ Kanda silently sneered. He felt far more agitated than normal, and it was as though even the smallest splinter was bound to set him off. Everything was just _grating_ on him, like sandpaper scrubbing against his wooden body – unpleasant and scratching. It had been that way ever since….  
  
_Alma grabbing his wrist, gentle but pleading. Vision going white. Images of a garden that Kanda hadn’t been to in_ years _.  
  
That person. That person saying his name…_  
  
Kanda repressed it, as though he were attempting to swallow bile back down. He didn’t know what that was back there, or what had really happened. He didn’t know what Alma had done, or even how much that Alma had _seen_ – but Kanda wasn’t about to talk. He wasn’t about to talk, and between the incident with his hand, and the incident with the vision –   
  
Kanda needed to stay away from Alma. He needed to remain distant.  
  
Except, Kanda couldn’t do that entirely. Kanda had given the heart back to Alma to carry – a decision that Kanda was now questioning. But, there was some kind of connection. Kanda didn’t know what, but as time passed, he was beginning to realize that perhaps Alma being given the pendant hadn’t been a mistake.  
  
Faintly, Kanda felt a tug to look back at Alma. He caught himself just in time, and forced himself to keep looking ahead.  
  
Perhaps Tiedoll had known something after all.  
  


* * *

  
  
“The mouse may be an issue.”  
  
Road looked up. They were still in the town – she, Tyki, and the rats – having stayed behind as the heart was taken away.   
  
She leaned back against the wall of an alley. The sun hit her skin beautifully, but the wild rats remained in the shadows as they chattered quietly. Humming, Road’s eyes gleamed. “Are you worried?”  
  
Tyki shrugged, leaning against the opposite wall. As usual, a half-smoked cigarette was hanging from his lips. “Not particularly,” He answered, as his own molten gaze rose to meet Road’s. “But we just want to be careful. Make sure he doesn’t sniff us out before we can act.”  
  
Road giggled. “That shouldn’t be a problem. It’s only him we have to worry about,” She said. “All we have to do is remain in the direction opposite of the wind. That’ll already cover anything – and you know I have other tactics. Dressing up is such a fun past time.”  
  
Tyki smiled. “Yeah, I know how much you like it. But considering the heart’s involved, better to take some precautions,” He said. “Lord Millennium will get impatient.”  
  
Before anything could be said, Tyki waved his hand. As he did this, there was a spark of dark violet and black, and the colors took shape. Gradually, they formed into several dark, glistening butterflies – inky amethyst and endless obsidian. They fluttered silently, entrancing and toxic all at once.  
  
“We’ll have these go ahead of us. They can keep an eye on the heart specifically,” Tyki said. “I’m sure they’ll have no trouble leading its carrier away.”  
  
Another soft, silvery giggle escaped Road. “What fun. It’ll be quite a game to play.”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything, and waved his hand. As he did this, the butterflies dispersed, and flew off – eventually out of the town limits, and toward the forest.  
  
“There,” Tyki said. “Now it’s only a matter of time. We’ll have the heart soon enough.”  
  
Road’s expression was contemplative, though a small smile remained. “Soon,” She repeated. “And soon, we’ll destroy it.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The forest was calm. It was calm, and quiet, and oddly tranquil – something that Alma was thankful for. As always, the pine trees were vast and astounding in their appearance. Alma wasn’t sure if he’d ever get quite used to them; they were just so beautiful, and comforting. He wasn’t sure what it was about those pine trees, but something just felt oddly familiar, like a warm embrace from long ago.  
  
Alma was glad for it. He needed a comforting distraction.  
  
Alma looked forward. Just a few paces ahead, were Kanda and Allen. Alma’s insides twisted a bit as he focused on Kanda though, and Alma forced himself to look off to the side.  
  
Almost half a day. They had been walking for almost half a day, and Kanda hadn’t _once_ spared a look in Alma’s direction.   
  
It was bothering Alma more than he wanted to admit.  
  
Not that it _should_ have – but it did. Alma just didn’t understand. If Kanda was going to be upset for a little while, then fine. But Kanda hadn’t looked at Alma _at all,_ and it was beginning to feel as though Kanda was dead set on pretending that Alma didn’t exist. The thought stung, and gently Alma clutched at the strap of his satchel.  
  
_‘Is he just going to ignore me the rest of the way there…?’_ Alma wondered, as he silently hoped that wouldn’t be the case. Things were already beginning to feel awkward, and Alma wasn’t sure if Allen or Miranda had picked up on anything yet.  
  
Up ahead, Timcanpy was flying alongside Allen. The golden golem shifted a bit, as it faced back to check on Alma and Miranda. Timcanpy seemed to notice Alma though, and fluttered more closely to Allen to nudge his shoulder.  
  
Allen blinked, a bit confused as he looked at the golem. “What is it, Tim?” He asked.   
  
Timcanpy flapped his wings, and nudged his body back toward the others. Curiously, Allen glanced back. Miranda was there, walking along as she was carrying a bag with the clock designs, and beside her was Alma.  
  
Allen’s eyes remained on Alma a bit. He noticed that Alma was looking rather distracted, but Allen couldn’t tell if it was because something was wrong, or because Alma was simply becoming worn from the walking. Allen realized that they _had_ been going for a long time, and while Kanda and Miranda would technically be fine, Allen and Alma would still need a break.  
  
Re-focusing, Allen glanced at Kanda. “We should take a break. We’ve been going for a while.”  
  
Kanda frowned, and his dark blue eyes flashed. He looked a bit annoyed by the request, and almost as though he was prepared to argue. But, as Kanda shifted his face, his eyes betrayed him and they focused on where Alma was.  
  
Kanda was suddenly faced with a pair of large blue eyes, and a worn expression.  
  
Swiftly, Kanda looked away. He didn’t meet Allen’s gaze either. “Tch. Whatever,” He grumbled.  
  
Allen exhaled, but otherwise didn’t find a need to comment further. If anything, Kanda had been moderately agreeable despite how seemingly aggravated he was. Glancing back at the others, Allen smiled. “Let’s break here for a bit. Then maybe we can go a bit further before settling for the night.”  
  
The others nodded. They had been going for so long already, and Alma was suddenly aware of how tired he was feeling. Not necessarily sleepy, but _definitely_ worn out; trekking through the snowy forest had proven more tedious than not, and a chance to sit down sounded highly appealing in that moment.  
  
They paused just as they got to a small clearing, where there were several fallen logs. Dusting the snow off the bark, they all found a place to sit with the exception of Kanda, who lingered a bit back and seemed to be keeping his distance.  
  
Alma immediately noticed, but he tried not to let it bother him.  
  
Allen looked over at Alma. “You want lunch?” He offered.  
  
Alma nodded. “Sure,” He said with a small smile.  
  
While Allen got out a few provisions to tide them over, Kanda started to walk off.  
  
Allen noticed, as a confused look crossed his features. “Kanda, where are you going?”  
  
“To scope out the area,” Kanda answered, without so much as sparing anyone a glance.  
  
Miranda also looked a bit bewildered, then concerned. “Do you want someone to go with you?”  
  
“I can go _alone_ ,” Kanda snapped, before stalking off. He didn’t even give anyone a chance to argue; within seconds, Kanda had gone off.  
  
Alma fought back a flinch. Even though it had been Allen and Miranda who had spoken to him, he somehow felt as though the words had been more pointed toward him. After all, it seemed to be _Alma_ who Kanda seemed so intent on avoiding.  
  
Alma shifted a bit. He felt awkward, and whatever was going on, he wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take.  
  
Frowning in the direction that Kanda had walked off in, Allen spoke. “He seems to be far less pleasant than normal….wonder if something happened.”  
  
Alma shrugged, but remained quiet. He focused on picking at the food Allen had handed to him, and tried to make himself eat.   
  
Miranda looked between Allen and Alma. “Should…should someone check on him? I don’t know if it’s safe for us to be splitting up here…” She noted, as a tremor of worry rattled in her voice.  
  
Thoughtfully, Allen responded. “Mm. I think it should be fine…since we left the town, I haven’t picked up on anything. Kanda may need some space is all,” He said, before his eyes wandered over to Alma. His frown returned a bit when he saw how distant Alma appeared. “You’ve been pretty quiet too. Nothing happened, did it?”  
  
Alma looked up, a bit startled. “What?” He asked, having to still process what Allen had asked.  
  
Allen sat back a bit on the log. “You’ve just been pretty quiet as well….I wasn’t sure if it was because you were tired, or if something was wrong,” Allen explained, tone soft. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Alma stared for a moment, then nodded. “Oh, yeah…things are fine,” He lied, as he forced a smile. “A lot’s just happened these last two days.”  
  
A small laugh escaped Allen. “Fair point.”  
  
They settled a bit more after that, with some small conversation and rest. Alma still struggled to remain entirely focused though, even as Allen and Miranda periodically chattered a long. The food, though good, seemed oddly tasteless in Alma’s mouth, and he found that as more time passed, he kept wondering where Kanda was – and just when he may come back.  
  
Then, after a few more minutes had passed, Miranda spoke up. “Ah, Kanda’s been gone a while…are we sure someone shouldn’t check on him?”  
  
Alma fidgeted. The same question had been replaying in his mind, though he still had an inkling that he was somehow factoring into this.  
  
Allen looked pensive. “Maybe,” He agreed. “He said he was going to scope out the area, but it has been a while.”  
  
Alma glanced up. Then, in an almost impulsive way he spoke. “I can go check on him,” He said, words tumbling out quickly.  
  
Allen and Miranda both looked a little surprised. Alma had been so quiet since they sat down, and it was almost startling to hear him speak so suddenly. Allen looked at Alma uncertainly. “You sure?”  
  
Alma paused, then nodded. “Yeah,” He said, before smiling. “I’ll try not to be too long.”  
  
Alma stood after that, and left. He remembered seeing what direction Kanda had gone in, and started to follow. As he did, Alma could hear Allen and Miranda’s voices fading behind him, and Alma knew that he had already made it a fair distance away.  
  
Quietly, Alma released a breath.  
  
A pinch of guilt nipped at Alma. Upon being more alone, he now realized that he wasn’t all that certain why he had volunteered to find Kanda. It had been an impulse reaction, but Alma didn’t know if Kanda would want to see him of all people – especially if Alma _was_ somehow a factor in this.  
  
_‘Stop,’_ Alma tried to tell himself. _‘Stop reading into it…maybe he really did just need space. Earlier was just…’_  
  
An accident. A fluke. Whatever it had been, it hadn’t been intentional. Alma just hoped that Kanda realized that.  
  
Gathering himself, Alma started walking some more. He tried to pay attention to his surroundings, and recall the way he was walking so he wouldn’t get lost. The trees were so tall, and the forest was dense; Alma needed to be aware so in case anything happened, he could get back to the others.  
  
Unless he found Kanda first.  
  
Alma’s insides twisted a bit. He looked around, feeling strangely nervous about seeing Kanda and his heart felt as though it were stuck in his throat.  
  
_‘Just find him, and check…’_ Alma told himself, as he walked a bit farther. It didn’t have to be a conversation. Alma could just check, and –   
  
There was a flash in the corner of Alma’s peripheral vision. It was dark, and fast – a small dash of ink. Alarm filled Alma, and he turned. But when he looked, Alma could not see anything except for beautiful pine trees and pristine snow.  
  
Still, Alma felt a bit unnerved.  
  
Alma shook his head, and tried to focus. The distant thought of the rats threatened to enter into his mind, but Allen was nearby – so Allen would have picked up on anything, right?   
  
Pushing on, Alma walked just a little farther –   
  
“What the hell are you doing out here?”  
  
Alma jumped a bit, as a slightly startled shout escaped him. His mind caught up, registering the familiar voice, and Alma clamped his hands over his mouth as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Turning, Alma was suddenly faced with Kanda . Kanda, who was looking _deeply_ irritated.  
  
Scowl set in place, Kanda glared. “Are you going to answer or not?”  
  
Lowering his hands, Alma attempted to remain composed. “I _will_ – but you startled me.”  
  
Kanda’s glare didn’t lessen, and the response only seemed to agitate him more. “Yeah, well you shouldn’t be wandering out here,” Kanda bit back. “I already told you this isn’t some sightseeing trip for you to run around on.”  
  
Now, it was Alma who glared. He was annoyed by the accusation, which in his mind, was both unfair and unwarranted. “I wasn’t _sightseeing_ ,” Alma argued. “I only came out here to _check_ on you – everyone else was getting worried because you just went off and haven’t come back!”  
  
The snapback response caught Kanda off guard. He didn’t seem to have expected it, and his dark blue eyes cracked in their hardened gaze. Surprise crept out, though Kanda turned his face away, not willing to look Alma in the eye.  
  
“Tch,” Kanda sneered. “I don’t need anyone checking on me. You’re just wasting your energy.”  
  
A small frown remained on Alma’s face. Again, he found himself clutching the stretch of the satchel, digging his gloved fingers into the leather.  
  
Alma should have left. Kanda was clearly okay enough, and _definitely_ wanted to be alone. But, as Alma entertained the idea of simply leaving, he found his body to be freezing up, and the incident from earlier clawed at his insides.  
  
Forcing himself, Alma looked at Kanda. “Kanda, about earlier-“  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed, as his face turned to Alma abruptly. His eyes were dark. “What _about_ earlier?”  
  
The words were acidic. Alma faltered as he heard him, and his resolve nearly crumbled in that instant. However, Alma attempted to fight it. “Earlier…when we were still in the town,” Alma explained. “When I grabbed your wrist, something happened.”  
  
Kanda gritted his teeth, and again he looked away. “I said it was _nothing_ ,” He repeated. “So stop asking about it.”  
  
Alma looked at Kanda, and his eyes grew frustrated. “Kanda, you can’t just act like this when you’re annoyed about something. Not if we’re all traveling together,” Alma pointed out. “I just want to know what’s wrong – you’ve been acting like something’s been bothering you all day! Is it because of earlier?”  
  
Kanda’s body seemed more rigid than normal. His jaw clenched, and fists balled; he actually looked as though he were trying to keep from lashing out, but was clearly failing.  
  
“Just _drop it_ ,” Kanda hissed, as he continued to keep his gaze averted. “Just drop it, and focus on holding onto that damned heart before I regret giving it back to you.”  
  
Alma froze. There was a strong finality to Kanda’s words, and almost as though a line had been drawn that Alma was too wary to cross. Alma just felt too locked in place, scorched somehow by the harsh vagueness of Kanda’s words.  
  
It didn’t help that Kanda was once more refusing to look at him either.  
  
Alma swallowed. “Okay,” He said, voice quiet.  
  
Kanda didn’t respond, or make any further attempt to. He kept his focus firmly elsewhere, as he deliberately continued to avoid looking at Alma.  
  
Alma turned, and started walking back. There was no point in staying – Kanda was angry about something that Alma didn’t understand, and he wasn’t about to say what it was. Not to Alma, at least. The realization made Alma feel oddly hollow, though he didn’t entirely know why.  
  
It didn’t matter though. Alma was going back, and Kanda wasn’t stopping him.  
  
Even when Kanda turned to look back, he didn’t stop Alma.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma hadn’t gone back to the others – not yet, at least. He knew he probably should have, but for some reason Alma just couldn’t. His legs felt heavy when he tried to walk back, and inside, he felt knotted up – like a chain had been strung throughout him, and was trapping him down in place.   
  
Alma stopped. He ended up pausing beneath a large pine tree, and he leaned back against the frost-kissed bark. Carefully, he tugged the cloak around him in a snug, tender motion; it was still somehow warming him, and comforting.  
  
A few minutes. He just needed a few minutes.  
  
That was what Alma tried to tell himself. Things were just overwhelming him; he was tired from walking, tired of rats…just tired.  
  
He wanted to go home.  
  
_Home_. It was a strange word, and Alma never really knew it – not in the way that most other people did. A small, bitter taste tickled his tongue; by home, Alma wasn’t sure what he meant anymore. The logical answer was Stahlbaum, since he had lived there for most of his life. But, somehow Stahlbaum felt more and more like a distant dream while Marchpane was feeling realer by the second. Things were switching, and somehow, Alma was struggling to understand how he could have only been back in Stahlbaum just two or so days ago, when it now felt like another lifetime.  
  
It was disorienting.  
  
Alma tried to keep himself focused. _‘Stahlbaum. That’s where you’re from. That’s where you have to go back to…even if you don’t stay permanently…’_ Alma reminded himself, as he attempted to ignore how out of place he felt with the idea. Even as he attempted to ignore the dull ache inside.  
  
_A garden. He was in that garden with roses and so many other flowers, of different shades of vibrant colors. It was rich, and fragrant – one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen.  
  
Laughter. Was it his own? Then, a voice that strangely echoed Alma’s own –   
  
“You’re always going to protect me, aren’t you, Yuu?”_  
  
The memory came suddenly. Or, no, no, it was a _vision_ – Alma had to silently correct himself. It was a vision of that same garden that he had seen earlier when with Kanda, except this time there had been a voice. A light, playful voice that had sounded as though they were teasing someone.  
  
It was so vivid, and it felt so real. Almost as though Alma had been there.  
  
And that _name…_  
  
Alma ran a hand over his face. Dreams. He had always had strange, peculiar dreams – even back in Stahlbaum. But now, his dreams were spilling into his consciousness even when he was awake, and they were becoming too real. Too much like memories.  
  
_‘Stop it,’_ Alma told himself. _‘Dreams, visions…maybe Kanda is right. Maybe they’re nothing…’_  
  
The thought fell dull against Alma’s heart.  
  
He sighed. Still leaning against the tree, Alma reached up to hold the pendant that still hung from his check. Gently, Alma clasped at the crystalline flower, and watched as it glinted with an iridescent sparkle in the wintry light of day.  
  
Silently, Alma wondered if the heart had anything to do with this. Everything seemed to be coming back to it, so maybe there was a connection.  
  
Another sigh. Alma wished that Kanda would talk to him, or at the very least _explain_ what he knew. Everything was confusing enough as it was, and Alma couldn’t help but feel as though he were being left in the dark about something.  
  
Alma pushed himself from leaning against the tree, and allowed for the pendant to fall back against his chest. He realized that he had already been gone a while, and the last thing he wanted to do was to worry Allen and Miranda.  
  
As Alma began to walk, something once more flashed in the corner of his eye. Swiftly, Alma turned and looked around.  
  
Then, he saw it: something like glassy obsidian and crushed amethyst gems, beautiful and gleaming.  
  
A butterfly.  
  
Alma blinked. He could see it now, fluttering close by like a dark prism. It was strange; because of the cold, wintry air, Alma hadn’t thought that butterflies would be out. But, Marchpane wasn’t like other places, and Alma wondered if perhaps the butterfly may have even been similar to the ice golems.  
  
The butterfly continued to hover, and it fluttered a bit closely to Alma. A bit surprised, he took a step back, not certain how to react.   
  
“Um…hi,” Alma said, not sure if this butterfly even was some kind of golem. He looked at it with curious eyes. “Are you a golem too…?”  
  
The butterfly didn’t react, and merely hovered. After a few seconds, it swooped more closely to Alma – though this time, the butterfly lingered near the pendant.  
  
A bit startled, Alma covered the pendant with his hand, almost in a protective fashion. The butterfly moved back though, and as it did, Alma was surprised to see a few more butterflies come out from behind the trees. They seemed to wait, as the initial butterfly returned to them.  
  
Then, they started to fly away.  
  
Alma stared, not quite understanding what was going on. However, the one butterfly that had initially come to Alma paused, and turned to face him – almost as though it were waiting for him to follow.  
  
Alma wavered. A part of him wondered if he should have gone back to where the others were first – he really shouldn’t have been wandering out by himself all alone. However, Alma wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk losing the butterflies; what if they were trying to show him something important?  
  
The butterfly hovered for a few seconds more, then turned as it began to fly off with the others.  
  
Upon seeing the butterflies leave, Alma moved, and started to go after them.  
  


* * *

  
  
After Alma had left, Kanda had remained alone for a bit longer.  
  
From a logical standpoint, the whole thing was stupid. Whether Kanda liked it or not, he _was_ stuck with Alma for the time being. He was stuck, and they had to take the heart back to where it belonged – the heart that _Alma_ had been given. It was grating to admit, but Alma did have a point; any ripples caused between them was bound to make the journey even more tedious.  
  
Kanda just needed to be away though. He wanted to distance himself from Alma, and…whatever had happened. Whatever had caused that memory to resurface. Kanda didn’t need those memories. He didn’t need those reminders.  
  
He didn’t need those reminders of what had happened. Kanda knew well enough already.  
  
_“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it…”_  
  
Kanda grimaced. Those apologies, broken and defeated. They still echoed in his ears. The apologies that Kanda himself had spoken.  
  
An apology wouldn’t fix it though. It wouldn’t fix any of it.  
  
Kanda attempted to focus. He needed to stop getting distracted; he needed to focus on getting the heart returned, and that was that. Even if Alma was there, and even if Alma was going to somehow trigger those damned memories…  
  
_‘Why him?’_ Kanda wondered, as his teeth remained clenched. Why Alma? Why had Alma been given the heart, and why was it Alma kept making Kanda remember things? Things that hurt, and things that he wanted to _forget_?  
  
Why…  
  
Kanda looked at his hand. As usual, it was wooden and knobby. Wood grain danced over what would be flesh, and the material was unnaturally smooth. Kanda recalled the earlier incident though, when he had gotten to close to Alma while he was asleep. And how for a fleeting second, his hand had been flesh. How his hand had been _normal_.  
  
A few days ago, Kanda had been lifeless. He had been frozen in stillness, with no real way to ever wake up ever again. But, after that night in the parlor, something had happened – something had woken Kanda up, and brought him back from the inanimate state. From turning too far.  
  
Kanda didn’t know what had caused that. Maybe the heart.  
  
Maybe Alma.  
  
Taking a breath, Kanda started to walk back toward where the others were. He was somewhat averse to it, and had to force himself into doing so; but Kanda would just have to make do. As annoying as it was going to be, he would simply need to try to be wary of Alma until he better understood just what was going on, or why it was always with Alma that Kanda seemed to remember such painful things.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Allen and Miranda hadn’t left where the group had initially stopped. They remained, waiting for either Kanda or Alma to return. After a while, Miranda in particular had started to become a bit antsy, as she fiddled with the bag she was holding. In side it, the rolled up clock designs brushed together, breaking the silence.  
  
Allen noticed, and looked at Miranda. He offered her a small smile. “I’m sure they’re alright, Miranda. Maybe they needed to talk about something.”  
  
Miranda hesitated a bit, then nodded. “Maybe…” She said, before sighing. “I’m sorry. I know I worry about everything.”  
  
Allen shook his head. “No! Don’t worry about it – it just means you care is all,” He reassured. “I’m sure they’ll be back soon-“  
  
Abruptly, Allen cut off.  
  
Miranda looked at Allen, eyes befuddled. Concern returning to her expression, she spoke. “Allen, what is it?”  
  
Allen stood, as Timcanpy flapped beside him. “There are rats nearby,” He said, tone growing serious. “I think it’s only two, but they’re moving closer – we need to find Kanda and Alma.”  
  
Miranda’s eyes bulged, and she fearfully stammered. “W-what!?”  
  
Before Allen could say any more, there was a slight rustle. Miranda jumped, standing in alarm as she was already rattled by the news of rats nearby. Allen also remained tense, and extended his claws.  
  
From behind the tree, Kanda walked out.   
  
Allen lowered his claws, retracting them. He frowned, when he saw that Kanda was alone. “Kanda, where’s Alma?”  
  
Kanda’s brow furrowed. “What, he didn’t come back here?” Kanda questioned, as his eyes flashed around the area. His scowl deepened when he noticed the tense stance Allen and Miranda had. “And what the _hell_ is with you two?”  
  
Miranda stammered out a response. “T-there are rats-“  
  
“What?” Kanda asked, before his eyes flashed to Allen. “ _Where_?”  
  
Allen remained serious as he responded. “I think it’s only two – maybe three, but not a lot. They’re coming back from the north where the town was,” Allen said, before looking at Kanda. “You don’t know where Alma is though? He went to find you!”  
  
“Tch, I thought he came back here!” Kanda snapped. He grabbed the hilt of his sword as he glanced around once more – but sure enough, Alma was nowhere in sight.   
  
Silently, Kanda cursed. Of all times to wander off, why had Alma had to do so _now_?  
  
Allen stilled, as the scent of the rats hit him once more. It tickled his nose with its musk, and Allen could feel himself grow even tenser. “They’re moving fast – at this rate, they’ll have started tracking our scents as well,” He explained.  
  
Kanda’s expression darkened. He thought back to Alma, and how he was now in the forest somewhere – and with the heart of all things. He was a walking target, and Kanda realized that Alma wouldn’t be able to properly defend himself. After all, Alma was the type to use branches and _shoes_ to fight with – which were not exactly reliable.  
  
Growling lowly, Kanda muttered. “I’m going to find Alma.”  
  
Allen stopped Kanda. “Wait,” He said. Allen then turned to Miranda. “Miranda – you and Timcanpy should go find Alma.”  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed in annoyance. “What the hell? I said _I_ would find him.”  
  
Allen glared back. “I know, but the rats are fast – I can smell them getting closer, and they’ll be here any minute. Miranda and Tim can at least find Alma while we hold them off-“  
  
There was a hiss, and a flash of movement. Without delay, a dark body pounced onto Allen. He was completely taken by surprise as a large, wild rat tackled him, throwing him to the ground.  
  
Kanda drew his sword. As soon as he did, there was another hiss as a second wild rat attacked, taking Kanda on as it ran to claw at him. Stepping back, Kanda swung, causing the rat to back up a bit. As the rat was distracted, Kanda turned just in time to see Miranda frozen stiff and looking paralyzed.  
  
Kanda glared. “Don’t just fucking stand there – go find Alma like the rat said!”  
  
“It’s _mouse_ ,” Allen hissed through gritted teeth, as he extended his own claws. He tried to shove the rat off, swiping at it as it worked to pin Allen down.  
  
Miranda nodded, swallowing as she tried to shake the fear from her. “A-alright!” She managed, before she started running in the direction that Alma had gone earlier. With her, Timcanpy also went, flying speedily to keep up.  
  
Kanda watched, but only for a second. The rat that he had started to drive off quickly recovered, and lunged with another attack, fangs bared and claws sharp.  
  
Kanda raised his sword, and swung.  
  


* * *

  
  
The butterflies were moving fast, and Alma was trying to keep up.  
  
It was difficult to do so – surprisingly so. The butterflies were only visible due to the dark, shimmering glow they seemed to radiate, but otherwise threatened to disappear from Alma’s sight. But every so often, one would pause, and Alma would be able to catch up just in time to tell what direction they were going in.  
  
_‘Where are they going?’_ Alma wondered, as he tried to follow. He had to zig-zag through the trees, trying to keep up with the pattern the butterflies were moving in. At the same time, Alma was trying to keep track of which way he was going as well – but it was becoming increasingly difficult.  
  
Alma paused, as he came to a tree. Pressing a hand against it for support, he looked around, and saw that the butterflies had migrated a bit higher up.  
  
Then, they dispersed – all in different directions.  
  
Alma stared, now even more perplexed than before. He glanced between them, not sure what to do – was he supposed to follow one of them? Remain where he was? Alma was suddenly beginning to worry that he had misunderstood, and followed them for nothing.  
  
_‘Go back. I need to go back,’_ Alma thought, as he tried to urge himself to turn around.  
  
Alma was caught off guard though, as one butterfly – the butterfly that he had first seen – remained. It captured his attention as it flew close to him, causing Alma’s resolve to go back to fracture.  
  
Alma blinked, and looked at the butterfly in confusion. “I don’t understand – do you want something?” He asked, though Alma wasn’t sure what good speaking would do. The butterflies didn’t appear to communicate like the ice golems had.  
  
The butterfly hovered, its dark wings glimmering in a beckoning way. Alma’s eyes locked on the motion, his gaze transfixed by the mesmerizing movement.  
  
As Alma stared, he heard it – a strange, ghostly little whisper.   
  
_“This way.”  
  
_Alma’s eyes widened. The voice hadn’t come from the butterfly though, and he looked around, startled by the speech. However, when Alma looked, he saw no one.  
  
Alma re-focused and looked at the butterfly. It was starting to fly off again.  
  
Taking a breath, Alma started after it. Just a little farther – he just would go a little farther, and if nothing turned up, Alma would leave. He would leave, and turn around.  
  
There was a flash, and Alma looked up. He could see the butterfly had moved somewhat swiftly, though it had now paused beside some frosted shrubbery. To Alma’s surprise, a few more other butterflies were there as well –   
  
Alma stilled.  
  
He hadn’t noticed right away, but there behind the shrubbery, was something lying down. Alma had to do a double take though, as mind struggled to process what it was that was outstretched from behind the side of the bushes: a pair of legs. Stitched up legs.  
  
Alma’s heart dropped and sped up all at once, as he felt himself become anxious. His mind flashed back to the old town, where the marionette’s lifeless expression had scorched his memory.  
  
Swallowing, Alma took a wary step forward. He moved, just far enough to look at who – or what – was behind the shrubbery.  
  
A doll.  
  
A small, young-looking doll – at least, if a doll could look young. She was dainty, and looked to be like some kind of rag doll; as Alma stared, he could see the stitches where the seams were, though one leg was torn. The cloth skin was light gray, and slightly damp from the snow, but the doll’s face was strangely realistic, with dark eyes and a stitched mouth. Her hair was dark as well to match her eyes, and she wore a little white dress with a pink ribbon on the collar.  
  
The doll blinked, and looked at Alma.  
  
Eyes widening, Alma’s gaze lingered on the doll’s damaged leg. His worry became more prominent when he saw that the doll was _conscious_. “Oh my god,” Alma said, before speaking more directly to the doll. “Are you alright?”  
  
The doll’s eyes lingered on Alma, before a smile stretched across her mouth. Despite the stitches, she spoke with ease. “I thought you were my cousin – he’s supposed to come back for me,” She said, before glancing at her leg. “I fell, and tore up my leg. Cloth doesn’t make for a strong skin.”  
  
Alma knelt down beside the doll, as his eyes remained sympathetic. “I’m so sorry – do your know where your cousin is?” He asked, as concern stained his tone. Alma wasn’t sure how old the doll was, but she seemed vulnerable, and Alma’s heart nearly cracked at the thought of her having been left alone – especially with being isolated in the forest.  
  
Somehow, the doll remained calm. She was even a little nonchalant, as she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t,” She admitted, before her eyes moved to the butterflies. “But he left these with me. To make sure nothing bad happened.”  
  
Realization appeared in Alma’s eyes, as he glanced at the butterflies. “They were what led me here,” He admitted, before looking back at the doll. “I wasn’t sure what they were trying to show me, but…”  
  
A soft giggle escaped the doll. “They’re sweet. They must have been worried about me,” She said, before her eyes flashed back to Alma. “Would you stay with me a while? I’ve been here alone for a while, and would love someone to talk to…”  
  
Alma faltered. The situation was admittedly odd, but the doll was looking at him in such a pleading way – Alma didn’t have the heart to say no. He nodded, and offered the doll a comforting smile. “Yeah…yeah, I can stay for a little bit.”  
  
The doll grinned.  
  


* * *

  
  
Miranda was running.  
  
Blindly. She was running _blindly_. Her nerves were rattled, and her mind racing – which was never good. Miranda was so easily turned around to begin with, and staying focused in the midst of a crisis was close to impossible for her.  
  
It didn’t help that she had absolutely _no_ idea where Alma was either.  
  
Miranda stumbled to a stop, as she looked around. Timcanpy, who had accompanied her, flapped his wings impatiently.  
  
Noticing the golem’s agitated behavior, Miranda’s eyes become both desperate and apologetic. “Ah, I’m sorry! I don’t know where Alma went from here!”  
  
Timcanpy’s wings ruffled, and his body hovered around the area – almost as though the golem were attempting to pick up on something. Possibly a sign, or a trail. After a moment of searching, Timcanpy seemed to notice something, and darted off flying.  
  
Quickly, Miranda started running as she tried to keep up.  
  


* * *

  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
Alma looked over, and was met with the doll’s piercing dark eyes. They were striking, and Alma almost neglected to answer. However, he managed to shake himself free of the trance, and answered conversationally. “It’s Alma.”  
  
The doll smiled. “Mine is Road,” She said.  
  
Alma shifted his body a bit. He had positioned himself so he was still kneeling beside Road, though his eyes would periodically threaten to wander to her leg. The stitches torn, what looked like stuffing seemed to be trickling out. Although it wasn’t blood, the sight struck Alma as unpleasant, and his insides churned.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt.”  
  
Road’s voice broke Alma’s thoughts, and he looked at her sheepishly. “Ah, sorry – I shouldn’t have been staring like that,” Alma apologized. His voice was still uncertain, as he posed a question. “But what happened? What were you and your cousin doing out here?”  
  
As Alma asked this, he felt something inside him stir uneasily. He wasn’t sure what it was that Road and her cousin could have been doing out in the forest, especially when the nearest town seemed to be the old abandoned one – and that was more than half a day’s way back north.  
  
Road hummed, before a dainty sigh escaped her. “We were trying to find something important. Something to help our family,” She said. “But I fell, and tore my leg up on the thorns of the shrubbery. My cousin went to look for something to help.”  
  
Alma’s eyes softened. “Is your family alright?”   
  
“Mm. They will be,” Road said, as her eyes gleamed darkly. “But what about you? You’re not from around here.”  
  
The question caught Alma off guard, and he looked away uncertainly. “Oh…no, I’m not from here…I’m from somewhere else.”  
  
A glint of amusement danced in Road’s eyes, and she spoke, words light. “You don’t sound so sure.”  
  
Alma blinked, a bit taken aback. “What? No, I am,” He reiterated. As he spoke, Alma noticed that there was a strangely hollow feeling in his chest, and he quickly attempted to shove it aside.  
  
The amused glimmer remained in Road’s eyes, before her faze flickered down to what was around Alma’s neck. There, just beneath the front opening of his cloak, Road spied the crystalline flower.  
  
“What’s around your neck?” Road asked innocently. “It looks pretty.”  
  
Again, Alma was a bit caught by surprise, but repositioned his cloak. For some reason, he felt a need to conceal the pendant. “Oh, it’s nothing,” Alma said, as he averted his gaze slightly. Then, before Road could press, he changed the subject. “Um…would you like me to look around? I can see if I can find your cousin-”  
  
“Alma!”  
  
Alma looked back, and was surprised to see Miranda of all people. She had just rushed out from behind the trees, nearly stumbling, as Timcanpy fluttered beside her.   
  
“Miranda? What are you doing here?” Alma asked, before his eyes landed on Timcanpy. “Tim is with you, but where are Kanda and Allen?”  
  
Miranda answered hurriedly. “Alma – t-there are _rats_ ,” Miranda managed, words frazzled with worry. “Kanda and Allen are holding them off, and they sent Tim and I to find you-“  
  
Alma’s eyes widened, and he felt his heart turn to ice. Swiftly, Alma turned back to Road, and looked at her pleadingly. “Road, do you think you can get up at all?” He asked, tone urgent.  
  
Attention shifting, Miranda’s gaze landed on Road. She brought a hand to her mouth when she saw the damage on the leg. “Oh my goodness – what happened?”  
  
Road’s eyes only flickered to Miranda briefly, before they landed on the bag Miranda was carrying, with the rolled up designs peeking out. However, Road didn’t comment on it, and instead turned her full attention to Alma. “I don’t think I can stand with this one leg – my cousin will be here soon though. He told me he would.”  
  
Alma chewed the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to force Road into anything, but he certainly couldn’t just _leave_ her – not when she was so defenseless, and couldn’t even stand. Alma swallowed, and tried to reason with her. “Road, it really won’t be safe – if the rats are coming…”  
  
“They won’t hurt her.”  
  
Alma’s blood went cold. That voice – he _knew_ that voice. Turning around, Alma looked, and just behind where Miranda was, Alma caught sight of startling, yellow eyes.  
  
Road smiled. “Hi, Tyki.”  
  
Alma looked back at Road, as shock pooled in his eyes. “Wait, you know-?”  
  
Tyki smirked, eyes gleaming. His gaze shifted in-between Alma and Miranda, before he grinned. “Thanks for watching my little cousin for me. I knew she’d be in good hands.”  
  
Road sat up, as a light giggle escaped her. As she did this, her light gray skin darkened, and the stitches melted into smooth flesh. Her eyes also dissolved into scorching amber, which gleamed like golden blades.  
  
Miranda noticed the change first, and her eyes grew alarmed. “Alma!”  
  
Alma looked back, and nearly stumbled when he saw the change in Road’s appearance. Quickly, Alma jumped back, nearly tripping as he tried to get up onto his own feet, and closer to where Miranda was. As he did this, Alma then noticed the thin, rat tail that Road had.  
  
Timcanpy noticed this as well, and his feathers stiffened. Then, before anyone could catch him, the golem speedily flew off, and into the forest.  
  
Alma and Miranda remained, both keeping close together. Neither moved though, with Road and Tyki surrounding them. Additionally, the black butterflies also remained.  
  
Tyki tilted his head to the side, as he looked at Alma and Miranda. “Now. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way,” Tyki said. “But that’s up to you. Either way, we’ll be taking the heart with us.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything, and neither did Miranda. Panic quietly overtook them though, as the reality of the situation sank in -   
  
A trap. They had been lured into a trap.  
  


* * *

  
  
A rat hissed, just as it attacked Allen. Using his claws, Allen blocked the attack, while the rat snarled and salivated savagely. He grimaced, as his heels dug back into the snow and soil, as he attempted to prevent the rat from attacking further.  
  
Kanda was also pre-occupied. The other rat was equally putting up a fight, and also made a lunge at Kanda. Kanda was forced to block as well, but used his sword before pushing the rat back, and making a move to swing.  
  
The rat backed up, hissing. It readied itself onto its haunches, as it prepared for another attack. However, before it could do so, the rat stopped – almost as though something had distracted it. The rat then began chattering, as it looked toward the other rat that had been attacking Allen – which also backed down.  
  
Both rats took several steps back, and abruptly ran back, retreating away and into the forest.  
  
Kanda frowned, and his eyes flashed to Allen. “What the hell was that? They just retreated for no reason!”  
  
Allen’s brow was also creased in confusion. “I…I don’t know. They pulled back for _some_ reason…”  
  
The sound of fluttering entered Allen’s ears, and he turned. When he did, Allen could see it was Timcanpy having returned – but alone.  
  
Allen’s silvery eyes filled with worry. “Tim, what happened to Miranda? Did you find Alma?”  
  
Timcanpy only flapped his wings frantically.  
  
“What’s he saying?” Kanda snapped, as he glared at Allen. “That damn thing was supposed to help Miranda find Alma!”  
  
Allen ignored Kanda, as he tried to focus on Timcanpy. However, the golem was agitated about something and started circling toward where he had come from.   
  
Looking back at Kanda, Allen spoke. “Something’s wrong – we have to follow him!”  
  
Kanda cursed. His eyes brimmed with vexation, but he didn’t argue with Allen. He didn’t argue, because somewhere deep down, something cold and frosty spilled throughout Kanda. Something unpleasant.  
  
Something _was_ wrong.  
  
Without wasting anymore time, both Allen and Kanda ran as they followed the golem.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma and Miranda were trapped.  
  
Alma didn’t know what to do. Road was behind him and Miranda, and Tyki was facing them – and those _butterflies_. Had they been a trap all along too? Looking back, Alma realized how foolish he had been; he should have known better, and he shouldn’t have followed them so blindly. He shouldn’t have been so _trusting_.  
  
Quietly, Alma inched closer to Miranda, and could feel her do the same. A pinch of guilt stung Alma’s core, because he realized that he had not only gotten himself into this mess, but Miranda as well.  
  
Tyki’s smirk never wavered, as he eyed Alma and Miranda. “So? Are you going to hand over the heart or not?” Tyki questioned. “It’s clearly causing you more trouble than it’s worth.”  
  
Alma didn’t answer, and neither did Miranda. Both were at a loss for how to respond, with Alma feeling especially tense. He was keenly aware of the pendant hanging around his neck, all while his heart pounded in his chest.  
  
Road rolled her eyes. “The human is carrying it,” She spoke, all but singing the words out to Tyki. Eyes glinting, Road added, “And the doll is carrying something as well – something I think we should look at.”  
  
Miranda gasped, and clutched at the bag with the designs. “No!” She said.  
  
Tyki looked unimpressed. “You seriously going to put that much value on these objects over your own lives? All you have to do is hand them over, and you can be on your merry way. I’ve told you this already.”  
  
Alma’s eyes flashed. “No, we’re not handing anything over!”  
  
Road laughed. “How defiant!” She jested. Road then waved her hand, and several bright, colorful candles appeared. They all came to a sharp point, and shifted so that they angled toward Alma and Miranda. “It’ll only make things more exciting for us.”  
  
Tyki grinned, expression smug as he watched Road prepared to take whatever action was needed. But, there was the sound of something moving – something distant from behind him, but quickly speeding up.  
  
Tyki quickly rounded, and extended his claws – just as a sword came swinging down. Grinning, Tyki blocked the attack, eyes landing on the assailant.  
  
“Fancy seeing you here,” Tyki spoke, words amiable. “Did you want to finish our rendezvous from the other night?”  
  
Kanda seethed, as he pushed Tyki back with the blade of his sword. “Shut it, you rat!”  
  
As Tyki and Kanda became distracted, Allen quickly arrived, having just bolted through the trees with Timcanpy. His eyes widened when he saw what was going on, and the other rats who were present. “Alma, Miranda-!”  
  
Road reacted. Quickly, she flicked her hand, and the candles shot forward – and straight for Allen.   
  
Allen swiftly reacted, as he dodged what he could. He had to extend his claws, and hit away and what candles nearly struck him. The clashed brutally against his defenses though, and Allen winced at the impact.  
  
“Allen!” Miranda shouted.  
  
Seeing this, Alma turned to Road, eyes burning. “Stop it – he didn’t do anything!”  
  
Road only smiled. “Oh? I’d say trying to keep the heart from us is doing enough,” She said, before her eyes flashed. “Which, we probably should be taking it soon…”  
  
Before Alma could say anything, there was the sound of metal clashing against metal. When he looked, he could see that Tyki and Kanda were still engaging in battle.  
  
Kanda swung, attempting to strike Tyki. Tyki was fast though, dodging when he could and also attempting a few hits as well. However, Tyki didn’t appear to be prioritizing taking Kanda out – and called back to Road. “Open it!”  
  
Road’s eyes flashed, and she sent several more candles to attack Allen. Then, within a swift motion, she turned, tracing her hand into the air as a thin, golden frame appeared. It was rectangular, and in many ways, resembled the outline of the door.  
  
Then, it opened into nothingness.  
  
Alma grabbed Miranda’s hand. “Run!” He shouted, as they started to try to get away as quickly as possible.   
  
But, before they could escape, one of the butterflies came close, and grazed Miranda’s other wrist. It melted into dark, amethyst light, before it snagged her, and prevented her from moving forward.   
  
Miranda yelped. “Something got me!”  
  
Alma turned, and in alarm he noticed the purple light around her wrist. He could see where it looked like a string, and quickly Alma attempted to pry it off. “Hold on – maybe I can take it off-“  
  
There was a flash of movement, and suddenly, Road was behind Miranda. She clutched at Miranda’s shoulders, and Alma suddenly realized that Road’s feet weren’t on the ground – she was levitating.   
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Road spoke sweetly. “I think I want the clockwork doll to come with us as well.”  
  
Not far off, Tyki’s attention flickered to the exchange going on between Road, Alma, and Miranda. With a grin, he looked back at Kanda. “Guess we’ll have to post-pone this again,” He said.  
  
Kanda glowered, and charged at Tyki. But, just as he swung, Tyki disappeared, and Kanda fell forward, losing his balance as he missed his hit.  
  
Where Road was, Alma looked at her pleadingly. “Please – just let Miranda go!” He begged. Road was now holding Miranda hostage, and had actually conjured several more pointed candles – some of which were pointing at Miranda.  
  
Road smiled, but didn’t speak. It frustrated Alma, and he was about to argue. But he felt someone grab him from behind, and a smooth voice speak into his ears.   
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Tyki reassured Alma. “You’ll be coming along too.”  
  
Kanda forced himself up, the impact having knocked him more than he wanted to admit. Gritting his teeth, he gripped the hilt of his sword, and looked –   
  
Kanda’s whole body went rigid.   
  
A door. An ark door. And standing in front of it was Road and Tyki – who had both Miranda and Alma.   
  
_‘Alma.’_  
  
Kanda didn’t know what happened next. But he felt something of a tidal wave overcome him – something blazing, and furious, and completely overwhelming. All logic seemed to disappear from his mind, and on top of the anger, his mind just was stunned with a blankness.  
  
Tyki grinned, as his eyes met Kanda’s. He was holding Alma from behind, and had even re-extended his claws – which were dangerously close to Alma’s neck – Alma, who’s eyes were wide and afraid, and flashed to meet Kanda’s.   
  
“Don’t worry,” Tyki said. “We’ll make sure these two are well taken care of.”  
  
_‘No,’_ Kanda thought. _‘Damn it, no…!’_  
  
Kanda didn’t think anymore after that, and ran. He ran and he tried to stop them, even as Road dragged Miranda through the door, and Tyki with Alma –   
  
Kanda ran, and the door dissolved. The door dissolved just as the rats disappeared.  
  
The rats disappeared, and had taken Alma and Miranda with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to post this a day early, because I was excited to share it, and I have a friend visiting this weekend. 
> 
> BUT. Lots of scene jumps! Lots of things going on! And while writing this, the majority of my thoughts were screams at Alma were being so damn trusting. He really tries so hard to be open that in this case it just entirely backfired in the worst way possible, getting both him and Miranda in danger. (Which, I always had planned a kidnapping scene, and I liked the idea of Miranda and Alma both getting taken together - partly because now, Allen and Kanda will have no choice but to work together).
> 
> This was a bit of a messy chapter though, and the next two aren’t exactly the cleanest I’ve written either. Action gets really tough for me to write, but I didn’t want this to feel too much like a final obstacle, because it won’t be (this fic has just turned into a much longer story than I originally planned >.>). But, it made sense to me that Road would use a sneakier method to lure Alma away, and would also take an interest in the clock designs Miranda has. The rats don’t want anyone restoring that heart, or knowing how to.
> 
> I also know that there’s still this building up with whatever the connection Alma has to Kanda, and vice versa. It really is killing me to only hint at things, but by now it is probably clear there’s some major connection. It’s not accidentally that Alma is having such a strong emotional reaction to how Kanda is initially cold shouldering him either, or how Alma is more or less getting confused from being in this environment. There’s an identity struggle for sure, which as I’ve written this seems to be becoming more of a prominent issue.
> 
> So, a bit of a wild chapter, and as you can guess, the next two will be a bit of a ride as well.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed this one! As always, comments and feedback are very appreciated, and thank you all for reading! <3


	16. The Rats’ Lair

The door was gone.  
  
Kanda was frozen. It had just _dissolved_ – like light falling to sand, slipping away and completely disintegrating. The door had been there, but now it was nothing but a speck of memory. It was nothing more than an impression in the air, woven of wintry snow and fresh pine.  
  
The door was gone, and Kanda had no idea how to make it reappear.  
  
Kanda gritted his teeth. _‘Damn it,’_ He cursed silently. _‘Damn it, damn it,_ damn it!’  
  
A bit back, Allen was still corned by the sharpened candles. He had his claws out, ready to deflect the remainder of them – but, before Allen could move the candles crumbled, falling into dust and charcoal-colored ash. Allen stared, somewhat stunned, but his eyes then moved to where Kanda was. “Kanda!”  
  
Kanda didn’t respond. He was still staring at where the ark door had been, expression somehow blank and angry all at once, eyes stunned and holding what could only have been _denial_.  
  
_‘It can’t,’_ Kanda told himself. _‘It can’t be gone…!’_  
  
The door. Miranda. The heart. _Alma_. Kanda didn’t know how this could have happened, and how everything could have gone so terribly wrong within a measly few minutes. He didn’t know how he could have let the single most important thing fall away, only to be snatched up and taken elsewhere like some worthless object, bound to some wretched fate in who knew where.  
  
Except, Kanda knew that in some way, if he hadn’t had just _left_ Alma when he did…  
  
Allen remained tense, and his eyes flickered with worry and unease. “Kanda!” He tried again, tone more urgent than before.  
  
This time, Allen’s words seemed to snap Kanda out of his thoughts. However, his emotions continued to burn like a fire that couldn’t be contained. They burned in his eyes, which blazed heatedly as he looked at Allen, glaring scathingly and teeth clenched.  
  
Something inside Kanda snapped.   
  
“What the hell even _was that_?” Kanda demanded.  
  
Allen was taken aback, and for a moment looked as though he had been shoved into an unwarranted spotlight. However, he recovered swiftly, and expression sobered into one of frustration. “What was _what_?” Allen questioned, not entirely certain as to what Kanda was more specifically referring to. “That door was an ark door-“  
  
“I _know_ what the door was!” Kanda snapped, voice rising. “I thought you’d be better at tracking when more rats are near, but you couldn’t do that let alone take on a few damn candles!”  
  
The words came at Allen like heated blades, with the accusation gratingly volatile. Allen’s eyes melted into steel, as he stared back at Kanda unflinchingly. “I _was_ tracking – but their scents only appeared when Tim was trying to take us to them. Which means one or both of them was doing something to conceal it,” Allen explained firmly. “And blaming me _isn’t_ going to solve anything – we _all_ got blindsided.”  
  
Kanda seethed. Even with the logic, Kanda was struggling to keep his anger suppressed. He was struggling, and there was a noticeably hollow _pit_ that seemed to have formed in his chest. It was both nauseating and suffocating, and only worsened when he thought about the rats having abducted Miranda _and_ Alma…  
  
Too vividly, Kanda recalled seeing Alma’s face just before Tyki had forced him through the ark door.  
  
Kanda forced the memory away, unable to swallow the disgust that he felt with himself. He gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly that it trembled in his grasp, and for a fleeting second Kanda felt the urge to just _stab something_.  
  
Heavily, Kanda took a breath. Calm. He needed to remain _calm_ – somehow, despite everything literally having fallen apart just then. Kanda felt anything but though, as his insides seemed to continuously spark in anger.  
  
“So,” Kanda managed, voice terse and pressed through clenched teeth. “What are we supposed to do _now_?”  
  
To this, Allen was quiet. His silvery eyes looked like frosted iron in the wintry daylight, concerned but also burning with a frustration. It was a quieter kind than Kanda’s, but apparent nevertheless; Allen was just more careful in how he expressed it.  
  
Timcanpy noticed, and flapped to where he perched onto Allen’s shoulder. The golem made no further attempt to comfort though, and instead observed the pensive expression that Allen wore.  
  
Allen sighed. “Well, we have to get them back…”  
  
Kanda scoffed, expression twisted into irritability and agitation. “As if that wasn’t obvious,” Kanda snapped, tone once more grazing the edge of scalding. “But in case you didn’t notice, the rats took them through an _ark door_. And to who knows where!”  
  
Allen once more was somewhat quiet, and he didn’t try to argue with Kanda. He seemed to be taking in the weight of the situation, as a thought skated across his mind.  
  
Kanda watched. He had no idea what the rodent was thinking, and frankly, Kanda wasn’t sure if he _wanted_ to know. But as infuriating as the situation was, Kanda knew he was at a loss. He didn’t know enough to know where the rats would hide. He didn’t know how long he had to even _do_ anything.  
  
Kanda didn’t know, and it made him uneasy.  
  
Allen released a breath, and his gaze moved to Kanda. “They used an ark door,” Allen said, repeating his earlier statement. “And most ark doors leave trails – a path to follow.”  
  
A frown befell Kanda, as his eyes narrowed. He wasn’t entirely certain as to what Allen was getting at. “Yeah? That doesn’t help with that we can’t just open it,” He bit back, as the frustration once more spilled into his voice.   
  
Something in Allen’s eyes shifted, and he looked at Kanda directly. “You may not be able to,” Allen pointed out. “But I might.”  
  
Kanda stared, with the weight of Allen’s words taking a beat to register. His mind seemed to still, and for a moment, Kanda felt something: a small lifeline being thrown, one that his pride was loath to take but was still necessary. A lifeline that could break, but one that could work.  
  
At this rate, Kanda didn’t have much else to lose.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma was forced through the other side of the door.  
  
He staggered. This ark door hadn’t been like the first one he had gone through with Kanda. There had been no dark, endless void, and no one clinging to him protectively. There hadn’t been the same plummet with no end in sight – just him moving through a soundless light.  
  
Alma didn’t get to look long. Through the door, things had been moving – blurring by, to where he couldn’t even process what he was seeing. He was pushed along further though, and out into –   
  
Alma nearly fell.  
  
Just like that, the blurred light dissolved as he was forcefully guided through the exit. Tyki was still holding him from behind, keeping his wrists locked behind his grasp. The strength was enough that Alma might as well have been contained with iron, unbending and unbreakable. Even walking was more of less controlled by the force Tyki was guiding Alma with, and Alma had to continuously re-adjust his pacing.  
  
Alma blinked, and took a shaky breath. He was looking down, and had yet to see just where they had ended up. However, Alma could see the floor: smooth, gleaming, and like polished stone, swirled with ink and starlight silver. Had he not been so terrified, Alma might have even been able to appreciate its beauty.  
  
He couldn’t.  
  
Tentatively, Alma looked up, his large blue eyes glancing around the area. They looked almost as though they had entered a cavern, but it was strangely refined in its architectural detail. The ceiling was cut like raw crystal, with black stone and amethyst unevenly splintering from above. But the walls were smooth, and some pillars could even be seen.   
  
“Home sweet home,” Tyki said, voice warm with a velvety fondness.  
  
The words grated against Alma, and his nerves rattled. Without thinking, Alma tried to jerk his arms, as he felt a sudden need to get away.  
  
Tyki chuckled, as he continued to hold Alma in place. “Nice try. But it’s better if you don’t wander these halls,” He chided. “You’ll get lost.”  
  
Alma bit the inside of his cheek, and glanced off to the side. When he did, he could see that Miranda was there as well – still captive, with Road keeping her trapped from behind. Miranda was also looking forward, and as though she were holding her breath. She was clearly terrified as Alma was, and also too unnerved to try to escape.  
  
Alma took a breath, and turned his face as he tried to speak back to Tyki. “Why did you bring us here? Let us go!”  
  
From behind Miranda, Road giggled. She pulled Miranda’s wrist close, and leaned in almost as though she were doing so affectionately, with her face pressing against the wind up gear sticking out of Miranda’s back. “So demanding,” Road chided, as her eyes sparkled. “You should be honored we invited you to our home – alive, too.”  
  
The words were hardly comforting, and only caused Alma’s insides to churn nauseously.  
  
_Chatter, chatter._  
  
The sound was startling, and caused Alma’s spine to turn to ice. His eyes looked before he could think to stop himself though, and his breath hitched. Coming toward them, was another person – one who looked as though he could have been related to Tyki and Road, but with platinum hair. With the stranger, there were several wild rats, chattering quietly amongst themselves as their long tails swayed behind them.  
  
As they approached, Alma could feel his insides tremor. Tyki and Road and brought him and Miranda to some place, but now what? What would they _do_ to them?  
  
“Wisely,” Road greeted amiably.  
  
Wisely stopped walking, just as he reached where the others were. The wild rats remained beside him like a couple of large dogs, as Wisely looked between Alma and Miranda. His eyes then moved to Tyki and Road. “Glad to see you two didn’t embarrass us like the twins did.”  
  
“Did you ever truly doubt us?” Tyki asked.  
  
Wisely snorted, and didn’t answer Tyki’s comment. He instead re-focused on Alma and Miranda, before speaking. “You brought two visitors I see.”  
  
Both Alma and Miranda remained tense, as Wisely continued to eye them. There was an almost invasive way to the way he was looking at them, which made them both squirm internally. Miranda in particular tried to re-position herself, so that the bag she had been carrying was not as visible.  
  
Wisely’s eyes flashed to Miranda, and he smirked. “Trying to hide those clock designs? I see why you may have some value now,” Wisely commented.  
  
Miranda froze, words caught in her throat.   
  
Alma reacted more quickly. “Don’t do anything to her!”  
  
Wisely turned back to Alma, gold eyes piercing like two gilded needles. As he started, Alma was momentarily stunned as he took note of what looked like a third eye upon Wisely’s forehead: golden rimmed, with back inside. It was an unsettling sight, but Alma found himself locked in place, unable to look away as that third eye threatened to pierce his soul.  
  
Wisely was silent, and for a moment, he only stared at Alma. His eyes narrowed a bit, almost as though Wisely were attempting to concentrate on something. As to what, Alma didn’t know.  
  
Road leaned forward again, as he looked at Wisely inquisitively. “What are you finding, Wisely?”  
  
Wisely’s eyes remained narrowed, as he eyed Alma a bit longer. “There’s something off about this one,” Wisely said, sounding more annoyed than anything else. “But he has the heart, so there’s that.”  
  
Alma remained quiet. He didn’t understand what Wisely initially had meant by “off”, but he soon felt alerted as he hear Tyki’s voice from right behind him.  
  
“So,” Tyki asked. “Are you going to hand it over, or are we going to have a bit of a challenge like last time?”  
  
Alma bit his tongue, and was quiet. He was trying not to look anyone in the eye – not except for Miranda, who he could still focus on out of his peripheral. Alma couldn’t see her clearly, but he knew she was worried.  
  
_‘Don’t,’_ A voice seemed to say to Alma, from somewhere deep inside. _‘Don’t give it to them.’_  
  
Wisely’s eyes narrowed once more, and a hint of exasperation danced in his expression. “He won’t hand it over,” Wisely stated simply. “What unnecessary trouble.”  
  
Alma looked at Wisely, uncertain as to how the rat person already knew of his decision. However, Tyki spoke again, before Alma could even get a chance to respond.  
  
“Fine,” Tyki said, as the sound a smile reached Alma’s ears. “We always like a bit of a challenge.”  
  


* * *

  
  
It was no secret that the rats knew magic. Illusions, spells – the rats knew them well, so much that it was believed that it must have been something innate that guided them through the practice. The rats were easily the oldest practitioners of magic in Marchpane, and had been the ones to pass the knowledge along to the people who had lived there when things were at ease, and before the rats had pulled back into the darkness.  
  
Of these things the rats knew, the ark door was one of them.  
  
Allen knew of the ark doors. He had known of them all his life, just as many people had. Doors that were manipulations of space and light, and that could cut through different realms as though they were nonexistent. They were useful, but tricky – and sometimes, even dangerous.  
  
Allen knew this. He knew this well.  
  
But now, Alma and Miranda were gone. Snatched up through the door, and probably a far distance away. Too far for Allen and Kanda to follow, without time running out.  
  
Allen knelt down. He had gone over to where the door had been, though no visible trace of its existence could be detected. Even any footprints that should have been in the snow were erased, dusted away into a smooth surface.  
  
Kanda was just a bit behind Allen. The tension had never left his body, and he stared intensely at where Allen was. “So can you open it or not?” Kanda pressed, patience threadbare and worn to nearly nothing.  
  
Allen didn’t look back. He was still staring at where the door had been, eyes observing. Thoughtfully, he ran his hand along the ground, just where the frame had been lined at the base.  
  
“I don’t know,” Allen said. “I haven’t actually created ark doors, but I may be able to pull this one back open. There’s still a faint trace of magic here.”  
  
Kanda didn’t appear all that appeased by the explanation, and if anything, it only caused his agitation to prickle. “Will it take us to where they went?” Kanda asked.   
  
Allen nodded. “Yeah, it should,” He said, as he stood up. “I don’t think I’ll be able to keep it open for long though, so wherever it takes us, we’ll have to just run. Which means we’ll be running blindly.”  
  
Clamping his mouth shut, Kanda exhaled. He wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of going into a situation blindly – it was reckless, and dangerous. They would have no idea what environment they were heading into, which could all too easily turn into something disastrous.  
  
Logically, it was a terrible idea. But given the stakes, Kanda didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know how else to fix this, and to make things right.  
  
Quietly, Kanda nodded. “Fine. We’ll move fast then,” He said, as he clutched at the hilt of his sword. His eyes shifted, as he looked over at Allen. “Just get it opened.”  
  
Allen’s eyes flashed back to where Kanda was, and then back to where the ark door had been. Once more, his eyes became focused, and he held out his hands over the evaporated barrier. As he did this, several bits of gold light sparked from his hands.  
  
“Will do,” Allen said.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma had no idea where the rats were taking them.  
  
Tyki was still holding Alma’s arms from behind, which felt both frustrating and invasive. He was limited in how much he could move, and it only added to Alma’s building unease. Eyes downcast, Alma tried not to look at the wild rats ahead – which were walking alongside Wisely, tails trailing behind them.  
  
Suppressing a shudder, Alma felt his skin crawl.  
  
There was a slight stumble beside him, and Alma glanced over. He could see that Miranda had tripped a bit, though she had thankfully caught herself. There was still a look of distress in the doll’s eyes though, and Alma immediately felt his heart cloud with worry.  
  
Hesitantly, Alma spoke in a quiet, almost inaudible voice. “Are you alright?”  
  
Miranda heard, and looked over. Despite the flustered and disquieted look she wore, the doll managed a meek smile regardless. “Ah, yes – yes I’m fine.”  
  
Somehow, Alma found comfort in Miranda’s words. He felt selfish for doing so; it was his fault that they had been caught, as he had been the one to fall for Road’s charade. Thinking back to it, Alma realized how foolish he had been. He should have known better, and he shouldn’t have been so _trusting_.  
  
_“You’re too trusting, and it’s going to screw us over if you’re not careful!”_  
  
Alma fought a wince. He remembered Kanda’s words from when they had met Miranda, and how Kanda had chided Alma for being so naively open to others. At the time, Alma had thought it was only Kanda being negative – but now, he could see that it was true. Alma _had_ been too trusting, and now it was going to cost everyone.  
  
They continued on a bit longer, and Alma glanced around. By now, they had gone through several hallways, which twisted and turned in a maze-like fashion. Alma admittedly hadn’t been keeping track, though he was doubtful he would have remembered where they came from.  
  
Eventually, they came into what looked like a more open room. Alma chanced to raise his eyes, and he was actually somewhat caught off guard. The room reminded him of the inside of a cavern, but with the ceiling sparkling with roughened geodes and forming what almost looked like a chandelier. It was strangely refined, and not what Alma would have expected for the rats’ lair.  
  
Turning back, Wisely looked at Alma, and raised an eyebrow. “Honestly, did you expect us to be living like a couple of wild animals?”  
  
Alma blanched, completely stunned. How had Wisely known what Alma was thinking?  
  
“He’s a bit prejudiced against rats,” Tyki commented.   
  
Wisely rolled his eyes. “I heard that much. Every other thought of his is a question of what we’re going to do to him and that anxiety-ridden doll.”  
  
Road laughed lightly. “Oh, we can fix that,” She said, before she tightened the ribbons around Miranda’s wrist. Then, Road leaned in from behind, and spoke gently to Miranda. “Try to run, and I’ll rip those gears out of your back myself.”  
  
Miranda went rigid, and didn’t move. Road skipped around to the front, where she stopped just in front of Miranda. Her eyes gleamed playfully, before she snatched the bag Miranda had, and took one of the rolled up designs.  
  
Despite Road’s initial threat, a gasp broke from Miranda, and she tried to speak. “Wait, don’t take that-!”  
  
Road held it back, as she stared back at Miranda – almost as though she were daring the doll to fight her. Miranda faltered in her speech as a result, and Road smiled sweetly, just before unraveling it to see what the design was.  
  
As Road’s eyes skimmed over it, she glanced back at Miranda. “Oh, you won’t be needing this,” Road said. “But I _do_ need another doll to play with…”  
  
Alma couldn’t stand back anymore. He tried to struggle, as he attempted to break free of Tyki’s grasp. “Leave her alone!” Alma snapped. “She doesn’t have the heart, and she hasn’t done anything wrong!”  
  
Road re-focused her gaze on Alma. “That’s a bold statement for a human who’s not supposedly from here,” Road said, words light and strangely airy. As Road continued, she reached up to touch a tendril of Miranda’s hair. “What would you do to stop me from taking her? Hand over the heart right now?”  
  
Alma froze, words catching in his throat. He had two conflicting instincts in that moment – one to keep the heart safe, and the other to keep Miranda safe. The heart was important, but Miranda was a life. A single life, while the heart was bound to impact multiple lives.  
  
Alma was caught, and with dread, he realized he didn’t know what to do.  
  
Despite the closeness Road had to her, Miranda spoke. “Alma, don’t do it –“  
  
A hand clasped at Miranda’s throat, and the doll stopped speaking. She stared, wide-eyed as Road held her, amber eyes glowing darkly.  
  
“Do you really want me to splinter the metal and wood that makes up your neck?” Road asked, words teasing. “I wouldn’t mind. It’s so breakable already.”  
  
Alma stared, mouth agape and eyes horrified. He could see how still Miranda was; despite Road’s petite form, she seemed to hold a power that was practically palpable. It made Alma sick, and with an icy horror, he wondered if Road _would_ snap Miranda’s neck.  
  
_‘No,’_ Alma thought, as he felt himself shake. _‘No, don’t-‘  
  
_Alma knew he was supposed to take care of the heart. That was why Kanda had given it back to him – because it was important, and Kanda had bothered to give that small bit of trust to Alma. At the time, it had seemed simple: keep the heart safe, and away from the rats. But now, there was someone else involved. Someone innocent, and someone who was going to get hurt.  
  
Alma felt his insides crack apart, as guilt weighed down on him. Suffocating, stifling –   
  
“Just _stop_!” Alma broke. The outburst had been louder than he had realized, as everyone’s attention moved to Alma. Alma hardly noticed though, as his eyes were hot, and his vision blurred. His shoulders trembled a bit, and his breaths were shaky.  
  
“Just…just stop! I-I’ll do what you want – I’ll give you the heart, but don’t do anything to her!” Alma begged, words pathetically desperate. His legs felt incredibly weak, and had Tyki not been holding him from behind, Alma might have lost his balance. “Just…stop…”  
  
Suddenly, Tyki released Alma’s wrists. Alma had gotten so used to the pressure, that he stumbled, falling down onto his knees. Catching his breath, Alma shakily exhaled, his body feeling oddly exhausted as his emotions weighed down on him.  
  
_‘Don’t,’_ That small, internal voice tried to tell Alma. _‘Don’t let them have it-‘_  
  
There were footsteps, and someone walked so that they were in front of Alma. Alma was hardly paying attention though, face downcast as his hands pressed onto he cold, smooth floor. As weak as it was, Alma found himself unwilling to look up, and to face what he had just done.  
  
Tyki knelt down in front of Alma. There was not a trace of sympathy in his eyes, which were unfeeling and cold despite the molten color. When he spoke, his words were oddly detached as well: distant, and direct, like iced-over velvet. “Just hand it over, and this can be dealt with,” Tyki said. “It’s already caused you so much trouble that’s unnecessary.”  
  
Alma stiffened, and his heart thudded in his chest. He didn’t have any options anymore – it was give the heart, or who knows what the rats would do to him and Miranda. And Alma had already said he’d give it – to go back now, and to do that to a friend…  
  
_‘I can’t do it.’  
  
_Mutely, Alma nodded. He knew he couldn’t win this one, and that there was no way out. Carefully, Alma slipped the pendant off from his neck.  
  
“Alma, wait-“ Miranda tried to speak, but was quickly silenced by Road.  
  
Tyki smiled, eyes glinting in satisfaction from the compliance. “Glad to see you finally understand,” He said, as he moved to take the pendant-  
  
_Spark._  
  
It happened quickly, and faster than Alma could process. He had been holding the chain, ready to hand the heart over to Tyki; however, as soon as Tyki’s fingers grazed the surface of the crystal, there was a small light, and the crystal sparked. It sparked with a light that was hot and scalding, that it startled Alma. But what startled even more was Tyki’s reaction, eyes flashing with pain as his hand was scorched, and a curse flew from his lips.  
  
Swiftly, Tyki retracted his hand. “Damn it!”  
  
Alma nearly staggered back, still on the ground. He hadn’t let go of the pendant, as it hadn’t hurt him at all – but he was staring wide-eyed, and didn’t understand what had happened. Before he could move or react anymore, Tyki grabbed Alma by the shoulder, and pulled him up.  
  
“What _game_ are you playing?” Tyki hissed.   
  
Alma stared, completely at a loss as he held the pendant close. “I-I don’t know what happened-“  
  
Wisely frowned, eyes pensive. He had seen what had happened as well, and a strangely contemplative look appeared in his gaze. “He’s not lying,” Wisely said. “The human doesn’t know what happened.”  
  
The words caused Tyki to pause, and he looked back at Alma. His eyes were like golden ice, so cold that they nearly burned.  
  
Then, a smirk drew onto Tyki’s lips.  
  
“How interesting,” Tyki said. “Well, perhaps it’ll be best to let Lord Millennium deal with you directly.”  
  
Without warning, Tyki pulled Alma along, catching him off guard yet again. Alma looked back, and could see that while Road still had Miranda, they weren’t following. “Wait, what are you going to do to Miranda-“  
  
Tyki glanced back at Alma, and smiled. “You know,” He said. “You may want to start worrying about yourself a bit more.”  
  
To this, Alma remained silent. He only managed to catch one last glimpse of Miranda, before being taken elsewhere.  
  


* * *

  
  
Light flashed, like a spark of fire. It was bright, and crackled as though it was a burst of electricity – hot, and lashing against the snowy ground. Nothing was seared though, and the snow remained undisturbed. Almost as though the light had cut through nothing.  
  
The light flickered, and disappeared.  
  
Allen bit back a curse. Frustration brimmed in his eyes, as his hand remained outstretched. A few measly sparks of light sputtered from his palms, but otherwise, nothing was happening.  
  
From behind, Kanda was less quiet about his displeasure. “Damn it, I thought you said you could do this!”  
  
“I’m _trying_ ,” Allen bit back, as he threw an annoyed look back in Kanda’s direction. “But it’s not exactly helpful when you keep snapping at me!”  
  
Kanda gnashed his teeth, and looked away. He could hear the _crack_ as Allen tried once more, and a bright gleam of gold flashed in Kanda’s peripheral vision. Kanda didn’t have to look to know that this attempt to re-open the ark door would also be a failure; after a few seconds, the light faltered and faded, dissolving into the wintry air as though it had been nothing.  
  
Kanda clutched the hilt of his sword, as he tried not to lash out. It was exceedingly difficult though; Kanda was just there being idle while the rodent was trying to re-open an ark door that may no longer work. He was there, reduced to nothing but a _useless piece of wood_ – all while the heart was gone, and even Miranda and Alma were now missing.  
  
Damn it. Damn it, how long would they make it? Kanda knew the rats – they weren’t kind, and they weren’t merciful. Miranda might have been able to hide underground, but she would likely be no good under their watch. And Alma…Kanda didn’t even know _how_ Alma would defend himself; when they had met, the idiot had used a shoe of all things as a weapon. And that had only worked because Alma had gotten _lucky_.  
  
Kanda didn’t know how vicious the rats would be, but he didn’t have a good feeling.   
  
There was another spark of light, and Kanda turned. He could see Allen struggling, trying to pull the door back open. Timcanpy was a bit a way’s back though, as the golem appeared to be keeping its distance from Allen’s repeated attempts.  
  
Kanda didn’t know how much longer he could take of this. At this rate, each failure was only adding to the time they were wasting, and they would need a new plan. What that was, Kanda wasn’t sure – they had no idea how to track the rats to their exact location, and even if they could…  
  
It couldn’t end like this. Not after all that had already happened.  
  
Another spark, then Allen’s voice. “Kanda!”  
  
Kanda looked back at Allen, at first not sure what it was the rodent was shouting about. With how agitated he was, Kanda felt as though he were close to snapping once more; but, his mind drew a blank as soon as he turned, and saw what was happening.   
  
Where Allen was, there were sparks of light. But this time, they were different – this time, the lights were not cracked wisps of magic that looked as though they were close to disintegrating. This time, the sparks were forming an outline. A _solid_ outline that had started to materialize into an opening-  
  
An opening that was a door.  
  
Kanda stared. He was struck speechless, not entirely sure what to do, or what he even could do in that situation. But the door was quickly shifting, and rippling as though it appeared unstable, and may collapse at any given second.  
  
Allen grunted, as he worked to keep the door open. His tail twitched, somewhat agitated by the force of energy being used, but Allen made himself concentrate regardless.   
  
“I can’t keep it open long, so just run in when I tell you to!” Allen shouted, over the crackling and sparking of energy. “I can try to follow right after, but if you want to catch up to them you have to go!”  
  
Kanda hesitated, as his eyes flashed to the door. It was still rippling periodically, like the surface of water being pushed by a tumultuous wind. The door was unstable, and the plan as a whole was _reckless_. There was no guarantee of if the door would take them to the exact location that Alma and Miranda had gone to, and even if it did – there was no telling how they would make it back.  
  
Kanda exhaled, and nodded. “Fine,” He said, eyes focused intently on the door. “Make sure you move fast then…”  
  
Allen also nodded, but he kept his eyes on where the door was forming. Despite the instability, the door was now nearly opened, with the inside a blurred swirl of light and colors.  
  
“Go now!” Allen shouted, before he then addressed Timcanpy. “Tim, follow him!”  
  
Kanda didn’t wait, and he ran. He couldn’t allow himself to think or rationalize – he could only move as fast as his legs would carry him, charging into unknown territory, and an ark door that was seconds from collapsing. But Kanda ran, and he didn’t think – he didn’t think about anything except that this was what he needed to do. That this was what he _had_ to do.  
  
Kanda didn’t stop running, even as his body bypassed through the ark door, the energy rippling as he disappeared from sight.  
  
Timcanpy zipped by Allen, flying through the ark door next as the golem also vanished. Allen was straining by this point, arms trembling as he tried to keep the ark door open. But it was wavering, and beginning to crack at the base.  
  
Allen was about to run out of time.   
  
Quickly, Allen started running – he ran faster than he ever had, and focused on the door. He tried to keep focused on it, even as it began to close.  
  
But, Allen ran, and he crossed through the door – just as it broke apart, and dissolved into nothing.  
  


* * *

  
  
Road was not gentle with Miranda.  
  
Miranda hadn’t been so naïve to expect otherwise; in the few moments of knowing Road, Miranda had already seen how terribly cruel the rat girl was. She was small, but she was powerful, and with a horribly sadistic energy that only seemed to bring Road joy. Her smile was laced in honeyed arsenic, and her eyes gleamed like fire: it was unsettling.  
  
Miranda had never seen such a person.  
  
For this reason, Miranda was pathetically compliant. Road kept a ribbon tied around her wrists, and held the ends almost as though it were a leash she were keeping Miranda on. It was a degrading experience, even for someone as humble as Miranda – every tug and every motion was only a reminder of how powerless Miranda was, and how that no matter what she tried, there was no way to escape. Even running was out of the question.  
  
It didn’t help that she had been separated from Alma either.   
  
Miranda swallowed. Alma. Where had they taken Alma? She didn’t know, and she had no idea what had happened when Tyki tried to take the heart either. It was almost as something had reacted, and something had triggered it – but as to what, Miranda didn’t know.  
  
“You’re so quiet,” Road spoke delicately, as she glanced back at Miranda. “That’s good – I like my dolls when they don’t talk back.”  
  
Miranda stiffened. Even with the conversational way in which Road spoke, there was an edge – a razor sharp edge, that threatened to cut just a little too close, and a little too deep.  
  
Thankfully, Road said nothing following that, and only led Miranda along. Miranda chanced to glance around when she could; the tunnel they were going through was designed so that it looked like a corridor. The walls were not as smooth as what had been in the other room though, and Miranda suppressed a shiver of unease. The walls were dark, and like obsidian, and there was only the light reflecting off the crystals to illuminate the space. Otherwise, it was dark – darker than what Miranda was even comfortable with.  
  
Eventually, there was the sound of several wild rats chattering. Miranda felt herself tense as they came into view: two of them, but large, and ugly. They were in front of what looked to be a cell, and Miranda felt her stomach plummet.  
  
The wild rats saw Road, but their beady eyes swiftly landed on Miranda. They hissed, and clawed at the ground, teeth bared.  
  
“Now, now,” Road chided. “She’s _my_ plaything.”  
  
Road walked ahead, and stroked the rats’ heads. They calmed a bit at the touch, and Road turned back to Miranda, a smirk on her lips. “I can’t stay too long unfortunately, so for now, you’ll have to stay here,” She said, before nodding her head toward the cell. It wasn’t an open one, with there only being a small window in the door – but Miranda wasn’t any less comforted.  
  
Miranda wavered, as she eyed the door warily.  
  
Road raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to go in?” She asked sweetly. “Or do I have to take you in, gear by gear?”  
  
Miranda looked back at Road. Somewhere, deep down, there was a pinch – something sharp, and unpleasant. But, Miranda remembered the odds; she remembered that right now, her only chance at surviving was to do as she was told.  
  
Without speaking, Miranda cooperated, and walked into the cell.  
  
Surprisingly, Road walked in after her. She pulled the door shut, and the sound of a lock _clicking_ was heard.  
  
Miranda looked up, completely surprised. She hadn’t anticipated that Road would follow her.  
  
Leaning against the door, Road rolled back onto her heels. She peered at Miranda, eyes inquisitive. “Are you going to tell me what’s in your bag?”  
  
Miranda sucked in a small breath, and she clutched the strap. “You already saw-“  
  
“I saw _one_ design,” Road said, as she held up the thin, rolled-up sheet of paper. “But I see you have others. Are they all of the same clock? _That_ clock?”  
  
Still clutching the strap, Miranda found herself wavering with an answer.  
  
There was a flash, and suddenly Road was in front of Miranda. The appearance had been so startling that Miranda nearly lost her balance, staggering back a bit. Road was fast though, and with a swipe she forcefully took Miranda’s bag.  
  
Miranda tried to grab it back. “Don’t take that!”  
  
Road jumped back quickly, holding it close. She smiled mischievously. “I just want to see what my new doll is playing with,” She said, as she took out another design. Sure enough, it was another clock design – though one that focused on a more detailed section.   
  
And the heart.  
  
Road’s eyes darkened, as her gaze flickered back to Miranda. Taking the remaining designs out, she tossed the bag back to Miranda. “You won’t be needing these,” Road stated.   
  
Miranda snatched the bag back, though its emptiness weighed on her. She looked at Road, eyes confused. “Why are you doing this? We’re just trying to fix it!”  
  
Road laughed, a shrill, dry sound. “Fix it? Please – you should know by now that the heart is more destructive than anything else,” Road said, words tinged with bitterness. “Infusing it with a clock of all things – your kind wouldn’t have even known the first thing about that process had it not been for _my_ kind. We rats clearly made a mistake when we divulged that information to you all those years ago.”  
  
“That’s not true – the heart has always kept everything balanced and safe, and you know that!” Miranda argued.  
  
“It did until you people _tampered with it,_ ” Road snapped, words becoming acidic. “You thought you could make it safer by building it a home, and allowing for it to _wake up._ You allowed for that, and what a mistake it was – we should have never even permitted it.”  
  
Miranda shook her head. “No, no it _wasn’t_ a mistake – nothing even went wrong until…”  
  
Road’s eyes narrowed, and she clutched at the designs so forcefully that they nearly crumpled into her grasp.  
  
“I’ll be taking these for now,” Road said, words like ice. She then smiled at Miranda coolly. “But I’ll be back soon – we can finish our play date then.”  
  
Road then turned, and without another word, she disappeared through the door.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma was alone.  
  
He was alone now, at least. Tyki had escorted him somewhere, to a room that was strange and not like any that Alma had ever seen before. It was almost circular, with part of the wall being a smooth, crystal panel – so smooth, that the surface was completely reflective. A mirror.  
  
Alma had been left in a room of mirrors.  
  
It was unnerving. The door was one of the panels, but Alma wasn’t even sure which panel it was anymore. Everything looked the same, and with every movement he made, so did his countless reflections: all distressed, and disheveled. Alma hadn’t seen his reflection in several days now, but when he did, he realized what an absolute mess he was.   
  
Alma took a shaky breath, and pulled his cloak close around him. It was cold in the room, but the action was done more so for comfort. Alma was so isolated, and as he sat against one of the panels, curled up with his knees brought to his chest, Alma found himself wondering about Miranda. A wave of nausea once more passed over him, as he realized that there was no guarantee that Miranda would be safe anymore. Alma hadn’t handed over the heart – he hadn’t been able to.  
  
The nausea worsened, as Alma’s insides coiled. The heart. He had been so close to giving it away, and had the heart not reacted to Tyki trying to take it…  
  
Gently, Alma clutched at the pendant. It hadn’t reacted since, and he truly didn’t understand what had happened back when Tyki tried to take it. Alma hadn’t been hurt or felt any pain, but Tyki had  
  
_‘You shouldn’t have tried to hand it over,’_ Alma chided himself. _‘You told Tiedoll, and you told Kanda-‘_  
  
Alma’s thoughts stopped. Kanda. Kanda had been left back with Allen, and Alma didn’t know what had happened to them. Alma didn’t even know how much of a distance was in-between them, or if there was even a chance of seeing them again-  
  
Before the thought could finish, Alma’s heart fell. He had been dragged through an ark door, and Kanda had even said he didn’t know how they worked. And Alma certainly didn’t know anything about them, so how could he leave? How could he escape?  
  
He couldn’t. He couldn’t escape.  
  
Alma bit his lip. Trapped. He was trapped in wherever it was the rats called their home, and there was no way of ever leaving. There was no way of him ever returning back to normal, or to Stahlbaum where his friends were…  
  
He wouldn’t ever see Kanda again either.  
  
For some reason, that one small realization slammed into Alma. He didn’t quite understand why; he hardly knew Kanda, and they had more or less clashed since meeting. However, the thought left Alma feeling hollow and cold, and suddenly, he found himself yearning for some kind of comfort. _Any_ comfort.  
  
Alma just really didn’t want to be alone right then.  
  
Alma shifted his position a bit. He still had his bag with him, and was lucky that Tyki hadn’t confiscated it or anything. Taking the bag, Alma opened it, and slipped out the display book inside. The room was fortunately illuminated enough so that Alma could see, and distract himself with the beautiful rose and lotus design on the cover.  
  
Taking a small breath, Alma opened the book. He found the gear in the top corner, and wound it carefully, watching as roses blossomed and lotuses formed.  
  
It was comforting, and familiar – so familiar, in a way that Alma couldn’t describe.  
  
_‘Roses…’_ Alma thought, his mind becoming distant. Fogged with a vague image of colors and warmth-  
  
_There were roses in the garden. All sorts of roses. Pink, red, yellow, white – they were beautiful, and always in bloom. Their scent was rich, and fragrant; it filled the air with a sweetness that made him happy, and made him feel at ease.  
  
They made Alma feel at ease.  
  
Alma blinked – where was he? Was he dreaming again? He looked around, and could see that he was somewhere beautiful. Somewhere that looked as though it were straight out of a fairytale, with castle walls nearby – a courtyard. With ivory walls and ivy tendrils tracing up, and tall glass windows all around.  
  
_Tick. _  
  
_‘That sound,’ _Alma realized, as he turned around. He knew that sound – he had heard it so many times now, but what was it?  
  
“I can’t let you see it,” A voice said. Strong, firm – a voice that rang familiar in Alma’s ears.  
  
“I understand – you have your responsibility to keep it safe,” Someone replied, words smooth and cutting. They made Alma shiver. “But you wouldn’t turn away an old friend, would you? I_ did _help to design that clock.”  
  
Alma walked. He was just coming around the corner of some hedges, but stopped just as he caught a glimpse of the people speaking. He immediately recognized the first speaker as the stranger from the lake – though just as before, the stranger was yet again turned with his back to Alma.  
  
Alma watched, and placed a hand on the hedge. He was a bit startled when he saw that as in his previous dream, his hand was once again translucent: an almost iridescent shimmer of flesh, as though he did not have a real body. Only a soul.  
  
“Why do you need to see it?” The first speaker asked, words terse. “I’m under orders not to let anyone handle it – even you.”  
  
Alma re-focused, and waited. As he did this, he caught a small glimpse of the other speaker: a man, with deeply hued skin and dark hair. Molten eyes that were sharp and scalding.  
  
A rat’s tail was also visible.  
  
Alma tensed, as a cold sense of dread seeped throughout him, almost as though Alma’s own well-being was at stake. _‘Don’t,’ _He wanted to say._ ‘Don’t let him near-‘ _  
  
“That magic is older – older than your people have ever understood,” The rat man answered. “Even we rats have never been able to grasp the full extent of the heart – it needs to be observed carefully.”  
  
Alma’s ears perked, and his eyes became alert.  
  
The first speaker wavered, and Alma chewed his lip nervously.  
  
“Really, Yuu,” The rat man said. “What would your uncle think? Acting so distrusting against an old family friend.”  
  
“Tch. Don’t call me that,” The first speaker snapped. “I can show you it, but only for a moment.”  
  
_‘No!’ _Alma thought, as a panic filled him. Then, before he could stop himself, Alma shouted. “Don’t do it!”  
  
The rat man didn’t hear, but the stranger stilled. He turned, and looked back, dark blue eyes meeting Alma’s.  
  
Alma froze. Everything stopped, and his breath hitched. Those dark blue eyes, and that expression; a slight scowl, that shifted into surprise. A bit caught off guard, but a face Alma recognized. _‘But…but that’s….’ _  
  
_Alma gasped. He blinked, as he was suddenly back in the mirror room, surrounded by his reflection and completely alone. In his lap, the display book was open, roses and lotuses still visible. The roses and their thorny tendrils traced along the pages, swirling gently while the lotuses lingered as though they were on a quiet pond.  
  
Alma stared. He stared at the flowers, but his mind was locked on the vision. The vision with the stranger, who had looked like…  
  
_‘It…couldn’t have been him though,’_ Alma thought, as his mind continued to cloud with bewilderment. Clamping his eyes shut, Alma shook his head. _‘No, it couldn’t…that person was flesh. He wasn’t wood…’_  
  
There was a _click_ , and the sound of a door opening. Alma’s whole body stilled, and he instinctively clutched at the book, nerves trembling all throughout his body.  
  
Alma looked up, and his body seemed to freeze up even more. Because there, standing in the room, was the Millennium Earl.  
  
The Millennium Earl eyed Alma, mouth frozen into a large grin as his yellow eyes peered over. He was as grotesque as Alma remembered him to be, with his top hat and umbrella – a terrifying caricature of what might have been a proper gentleman, with the large pointed ears and an ugly rat’s tail.  
  
The Earl’s grin widened, and he spoke to Alma. “Well, well,” He said. “It seems you and I have a few things to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s another cliffhanger! >.>
> 
> I barely managed to get this update out before the weekend was up, and I’m glad I did. Work’s going to be fairly busy this week, but so far everything is still moving along.
> 
> Not much to note here, except lots and lots of hints keep showing up. (Mmm, what’s with the heart going haywire? >.>) It also seems Alma //finally// may have realized who mystery person in those visions/dreams are (which, we all sort of knew already XD).
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome! Thank you all again for your support, and reading! <3


	17. The Rescue

Alma didn’t move.  
  
He remained there, throat dry and wordless. He felt _paralyzed._ Alma was unable to move, and it was as though every part of his body had been turned to stone, rigid and lifeless. But his heart moved – it beat quickly, as uncertainty and fear seeped through Alma’s veins.  
  
The Earl was there, and Alma didn’t think that the Earl would be merciful to him.  
  
The Earl was also still, and only peered at Alma longer. He had a petrifying gaze, and one that made Alma want to squirm. Alma was still seated on the ground and against one of the mirror panels, and felt very much like a cornered animal. Completely caught off guard, and without anywhere to run.  
  
Grin still wide and set in place, the Earl spoke. “Oh, don’t look so scared – I only want to talk.”  
  
Alma remained tense, as he held the display book tightly with a wary look in his eyes. Alma forced himself to stand up, as he attempted to reduce the amount of vulnerability that he felt. “What do you want?” Alma asked, surprised that he was even able to manage such. There had been a slight quiver in his voice, but the question had come out evenly enough.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? I want the heart,” The Earl answered. “But it seems you’re having difficulty handing it over.”  
  
Immediately, Alma recalled the earlier incident with Tyki. “That - I don’t know what happened earlier!” Alma argued, defenses quickly rising. “The heart just reacted – I don’t know why!”  
  
The Earl stared at Alma, with a gaze that was so intense that Alma could feel his resolve falter. He didn’t know why, but, the way the Earl was looking at him made him feel _vulnerable_. Almost as though Alma had just had every layer of protection stripped away, leaving him so raw and vulnerable that even the air felt as though it stung.  
  
Conversationally, the Earl spoke. “You’re rather defensive for someone who supposedly doesn’t know anything,” He said.  
  
Alma clamped his mouth shut. The words were frustrating and infuriating – _of course_ Alma was defensive. He didn’t understand what was going on, but the rats seemed dead set on accusing him of otherwise. It felt like a witch hunt, and Alma didn’t know how many more times he could shout otherwise: he didn’t know. He didn’t know what was going on.  
  
Sensing Alma’s frustration, the Earl spoke again. “The heart doesn’t act without being prompted. Not to that extent,” He explained, words deliberate and even. “But it seems that something has been triggering it lately.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Alma asked, the words tumbling out in a rush. His eyes landed on the Earl, and contained a look that was desperate and confused. “Why do you want the heart so badly? It-it’s supposed to keep everyone safe-“  
  
“Is that what you were told?” The Earl asked, words dropping to a chill. “That the heart is necessary, and needs to be restored? That once its back to its proper place, everything will be as it should?”  
  
Alma opened his mouth to speak, but the Earl laughed – a dry, heavy noise, cracked and worn, and without a hint of joy.  
  
“That’s such a sweet story,” The Earl said. “But someone’s been pulling your leg. The only reason those dolls want the heart restored is so that _they_ don’t have to pay for their mistakes. They don’t care about the repercussions of bringing the heart back, or the damage it could cause.”  
  
The words were like needles in Alma’s ears, sharp and prickling, and they echoed in Alma’s ears. Blinking, they registered, and Alma shook his head. “That’s…that’s not true. They’re just trying to help!”  
  
The Earl sighed, and he adjusted his top hat a bit. “I know, I know – you want to believe they’re doing the right thing. I understand,” He explained, words patronizingly sympathetic. “But what has the heart really brought you? Nothing but trouble, which could have easily been avoided had you given us the heart in the first place.”  
  
Alma faltered. Again, the Earl’s words threw him off, causing his mind to draw a blank. After all, what _had_ the heart brought Alma? The question prickled at his spine, but Alma swiftly tried to shake it off.  
  
_‘Don’t listen to him,’_ Alma told himself. _‘He’s messing with you – he’s trying to get into your head!’_  
  
“Oh? Nothing to say now?” The Earl asked teasingly, as he noticed Alma’s silence.  
  
Defiantly, Alma glared. “You _attacked me_! That wasn’t something the heart did!”  
  
The Earl hummed. “No, but you didn’t seem like you’d cooperate otherwise,” He pointed out, as though the logic were obvious. “However, that doesn’t mean you couldn’t cooperate now. And by that I mean no tricks like what you pulled earlier.”  
  
Alma stared, mouth somewhat agape. But he quickly responded, once more turning defensive. “I already told you that _wasn’t me_!” Alma argued, tone once more turning desperate. “I don’t know what you expect me to do – I was just given the heart, and I don’t know how it works!”  
  
“That’s what you keep saying,” The Earl said, as he took a step closer to Alma. “But I know a connection when I see one. And it wasn’t until you were around it that the heart started to act up even more.”  
  
Alma took a step back, though he was stopped as soon as his shoulders met the mirror behind him. Again, it served as a reminder for how _trapped_ he was.  
  
“I now am even wondering if you were the one who woke that soldier up,” The Earl continued. “Because I know the state he was in – that soldier shouldn’t have been able to lift a finger considering how far the curse had spread.”  
  
Startled, Alma looked up. “Kanda?” He asked, before his mind fully processed what the Earl had said. _‘Curse?’  
  
_“He’ll get what’s due for him soon enough,” The Earl said, though he changed the subject before Alma could press further. “But I don’t have an interest in getting my hand seared like Tyki did. I also won’t hesitate to do to you what I did to the soldier and all the others who stood in my way.”  
  
Alma tensed. Once again, he could feel his back press against the cold, smooth surface of the mirror, and his pulse began to quicken. The Earl’s words were ominous, and although they weren’t detailed with an explanation, they made Alma’s insides knot up. He swallowed. “What…what did you do to them…?”  
  
Upon hearing Alma’s question, the Earl’s eyes gleamed. There was a malicious edge to how they glimmered behind the spectacles that he wore, and his grin remained taunting and mocking.  
  
“Why do you think,” The Earl asked, “There are so many dolls here?”  
  
Alma stilled, as he found himself unable to answer right away. He averted his gaze. “I…”  
  
The Earl didn’t wait for Alma to speak anymore. “And the people? No people of flesh. Only dolls. Only dolls that with time slip away, and become less and less alive,” He explained, words slow and deliberate. “You seem like a smart enough kid – surely you can put two and two together.”  
  
Alma looked back at the Earl, still perplexed. Gradually, his mind began to piece the information together, and it began to crash down onto him.  
  
The town. The doll corpse. The strange, vague answers that everyone gave Alma when he asked about what had happened to the other people.  
  
Then, the memory of what Allen had said when Alma asked about the doll corpse.  
  
_“Alma…that doll. She’s not alive anymore. She probably turned too far.”_  
  
Suddenly, the wind felt as though it had been knocked from Alma. His face paled.  
  
Turned too far. At the time, Alma hadn’t understood what Allen had meant. It hadn’t been clear, and he had been so turned around that day, that Alma never even thought to ask about it. But now, it was staring him in the face: it was staring into his eyes, and Alma was struggling to breathe. _‘Oh my god…’_  
  
The Earl chuckled. “I see you’ve put it together,” He said, as his voice held a faint hint of amusement. “And I’m feeling lenient today, so I’ll give you a little time to think about your options. Just know that when I return, I will want that heart – you better figure out how to hand it over, and without issue.”  
  
Alma’s mind was still reeling – so much that he couldn’t respond. His eyes were rimmed with shock, and distant as he stared off into nothing. All he could think of was that doll, and how it had been a person. How every doll had once been a person.  
  
Then, Alma remembered his vision. The one of _that_ person…that person who…  
  
The sound of movement tore Alma from his thoughts, and he looked up, just in time to see the Earl exiting through the door. Panic filled Alma, and without thinking, he ran to where the opening was. “Wait, don’t-!”  
  
The door shut, just as Alma got to it. His hand slapped onto the mirror panel, as solid as stone and as frigid as ice.  
  
Alma bit his lip, and balled his fist. Then, he began to bang. “Let me go!” He shouted. “I can’t do it – I can’t give you what you want! So let me go!”  
  
A few more bangs, but there was no response – only Alma’s voice, which echoed in the room. Eyes hot, his voice cracked as he tried to speak once more. “Just…just let me _go…_ ” He begged, as he slunk down onto his knees, hands still on the mirror panel, and shoulders trembling.  
  
But no one came back, and Alma was alone. Again.  


* * *

  
From outside, the Earl watched. The door, although a mirror from the inside, was clear from the opposite end: a one-way window into the room, that allowed for anyone outside to see within.  
  
And the Earl could see. He could see Alma perfectly.  
  
The Earl watched. The human was clearly close to a breaking point – not quite enough to get him to hand over the heart yet, but close enough. The Earl could afford to stretch his patience a bit longer, as tedious as it would be; the destruction of the heart would be worth it.  
  
“What did you hear, Wisely?” The Earl asked, as he still watched inside the room.  
  
Just a few feet away, Wisely remained. He was there, with a wild rat beside him faithfully.  
  
Wisely hummed, as his golden eyes moved over to where he could also looked in the room. As he spoke, his eyes also remained on Alma. “Consciously, he was telling you what he knew – which was nothing,” Wisely explained. “But subconsciously…there’s something buried. Ugh, it’ll be a pain to dig that deeply though.”  
  
“You have your work cut out for you then,” The Earl said. “Find what you can – I want to know what he’s hiding.”  
  
Wisely sighed, somewhat overdramatically. “Fine, fine. I’ll suffer for the greater good,” He spoke, as he waved a hand. “Just _please_ make sure no one disrupts me. This will require a lot of effort and concentration, so I don’t nee any interruptions.”  
  
The Earl chuckled. “I’ll make sure no one disturbs you. Just focus on finding whatever you have to.”  
  
Wisely looked back, and smiled. “Of course, Lord Millennium.”  


* * *

  
  
_Ripple. Crack. Splinter._  
  
The ark door trembled. Even when moving through it, Kanda could feel the space around him fracture as though it were a sheet of glass threatening to shatter to pieces. Kanda couldn’t hear anything though – not Allen, or even the golem. His vision was blurred, and all he could see was _light_. Light and shapes, moving fast and swirling together liked spilled paints of blue, purple, and silver.  
  
_‘Keep moving,’_ Kanda told himself. _‘Damn it, just keep moving-!’  
  
_There was an exit up ahead. Kanda could see it – the other side of the door, rippling like the surface of a disrupted pond. And Kanda would make it – he _had_ to make it.  
  
The sound of glass breaking cut through Kanda’s ears, and he heard a spark. The ark door’s passage was collapsing.  
  
Pushing himself harder, Kanda ran, his body moving through the exit just as there was another _spark_. The floor was smooth, and lacked much friction; Kanda nearly slid when he made it out, as he rounded to look back at the ark door.  
  
Cracking. It was beginning to crack apart, and falter, with the door’s structure beginning to crumble. Kanda watched, eyes staring intensely as he waited. Allen had said he would follow, but was the rodent going to actually make it?  
  
There was another ripple, and Timcanpy flew out. The golem flapped its wings, turning to face where the door was.  
  
Kanda clenched his jaw, waiting.  
  
Another shift of movement was seen, and as the door continued to break apart, Allen bolted through. The door crumbled after, disintegrating and breaking into shattered pieces of light – and within seconds, it was gone entirely.  
  
Heavily, Allen exhaled. He was trying to catch his breath, and had to rest his hands on his knees as he collected himself. “That…that was close…”  
  
Kanda’s tension eased, but only just so. While Allen was catching his breath, Kanda instead opted to look around and see where they had ended up. By the looks of it, they were somewhere underground. Geodes and onyx could be seeing in the walls, and the ceiling resembled something akin to that of a cavern.  
  
The rats’ lair.  
  
Kanda frowned, as he continued to look around. They were in a larger, more open area – but he could see where it shifted into a hall up ahead, and to who knew where.  
  
“This is where they came out?” Kanda asked, as he still was taking in the new environment.  
  
Allen stood more upright, and nodded. “It must have been,” He said, before his eyes also landed on where the hall began. “They must have taken them down there to…wherever they did. It probably wasn’t too long ago, so I might be able to track Alma and Miranda’s scents too.”  
  
Kanda took his sword, and started off. “Let’s go then-“  
  
Swiftly, Allen grabbed Kanda’s arm, stopping him. “Wait!”  
  
Kanda turned, and glared, before yanking his arm out of Allen’s grasp. “ _What_?” He hissed.  
  
Allen scowled, then spoke. “Here,” He said, as he took off his white coat. Allen then handed it out to Kanda. “Rub it on you.”  
  
Kanda stared, completely dumbfounded. Then, his expression twisted into one of disgust. “Are you fucking joking?”  
  
Allen rolled his eyes. “No, I’m _not_ ,” Allen pointed out. “Mouse musk is close enough to rat musk that it’ll be easier for us to sneak around without them picking up on us right away.”  
  
Still staring at the coat, Kanda glared. “The hell? Wood doesn’t smell, and I’m not rubbing your damn rodent fur on me.”  
  
“Yes, it does, and therefore, _you do_. And it’s not a very good smell, either,” Allen pointed out, sounding somewhat exasperated. “So _rub_ , or we’re going to get caught before we can even start to look for Alma and Miranda.”  
  
Kanda’s face retained a soured look, as he remained thoroughly put-off by the idea of rubbing the rodent’s _coat_ onto any part of his body. It was close to degrading, too, and Kanda’s pride was unwilling to take such a blow.  
  
But, the name _Alma_ seemed to ring in Kanda’s ears, and caused his resistance to dissolve into ash.  
  
Face turned into displeased sneer, Kanda swiped the coat from Allen. He quickly rubbed the fur over each arm, cringing internally as though he had touched a leper.   
  
Once Kanda finished, Allen took the coat back. He was a bit annoyed by how much Kanda had still tried to rush through the process, but the musk was covering Kanda’s scent, and it would do. They were on limited time already, and Allen knew that they couldn’t delay.  
  
Slipping the coat back on, Allen spoke. “Let’s hurry,” He said. “There aren’t any rats in this room, but I can smell traces of them everywhere.”  
  
Kanda nodded, this time not rushing to disagree.  


* * *

  
  
Road hadn’t come back for Miranda.  
  
Miranda breathed a small sigh. She didn’t know if this was a good thing, or a bad thing; she wasn’t sure what Road had planned. Sooner or later, Road would come back – and Miranda couldn’t say that she was eager to learn either.  
  
Miranda stood. She had been left in the cell, which was completely closed off. It was a cave-like room, with stones jutting from the walls as cool colors melted into black. There was not as much illumination in this room as the other areas Miranda had been taken too, but she could still manage to see; spending so many years underground had worked in her favor.  
  
A bit cautiously, Miranda walked to the door. She stopped just as she reached the barred window, of which she was able to peer out of.  
  
Two wild rats hissed and snarled, as they remained on the other side of the door.  
  
Miranda yelped, and pulled back. She remembered seeing the rats when Road had forced her into the cell, and Miranda should have known that Road would have left them there.  
  
Miranda exhaled. She looked at the door, and could see the handle – along with where the lock was. Miranda already knew that the door was sealed though. She had heard Road lock it before the rat girl had skipped off to who knew where, leaving Miranda alone and isolated. Silently, Miranda wondered if Alma had been placed in a similar situation, or if something else had happened.  
  
Insides coiling, Miranda found that her thoughts were beginning to run. Alma had the heart, and the rats were set on taking it. Earlier, Miranda wasn’t sure what had happened when Tyki tried to take it, but she wasn’t certain as to how long Alma could hold onto the heart for.  
  
_‘I have to do something,’_ Miranda realized, though she initially drew a blank. Just what _could_ she do?  
  
Quietly, Miranda looked at the lock again. She got close, eying the details of it; it was a challenge, considering the poor lighting in the cell, but as she focused, Miranda recognized some of the lock’s components. It was a more complex design that would have been considered archaic – but it wasn’t impossible to break.  
  
The rats’ chattering broke Miranda’s attention. It startled her, acting as a potent reminder that even if she were able to pick the lock, that she would still have them to deal with.  
  
Tapping against the wall of the cell, Miranda looked around. She noticed her bag discarded on the ground, which Road had left after taking the clock designs. Going to it, Miranda grabbed the bag, and shook out the remaining contents.  
  
Gears. Screws. String. Scissors. All were items that Road or anyone else would have deemed inconsequential. But as Miranda stared at the items, her mind started to piece things together.  
  
If she were lucky, she would be able to use them.  
  
Without waiting, Miranda began to work. Her vision by now was beginning to better adjust to the dark, and the one benefit to having metal and wood fingers was that it allowed for precision. She wound the screws, and placed them into gears, connecting with any spare pieces that she had. The invention would be messy – small, and unrefined. But it would work.  
  
Finishing up, Miranda looked at the object she had created: a small, wind-up contraption on wheels. She then reached over, and took the bag, before she cut out a small bit of the inside lining with the scissors. Rubbing the fabric on her hand, Miranda then tied it to the top of the contraption, while leaving a large length of string attached.  
  
Taking the invention, Miranda walked back over to the door. She could still hear the rats hissing on the other side, making her nervous and uneasy.  
  
Miranda tried not to think about them. She wound up the invention, before very carefully sticking it out through the window.  
  
The rats spied it, and immediately began to hiss and claw at the door. Miranda been back another yelp, and she tried to keep her hands steady. “N-nice rats….”  
  
The rats hissed more, teeth sharp and bared.  
  
Miranda took a breath. Carefully she lowered the invention, wincing as the rats tried to swipe at it –  
  
A claw struck, and the string broke.  
  
The invention fell, and clattered to the ground. Miranda winced, and looked, just in time to catch sight of the rats jumping for the contraption. The wheels spun though, and the invention started to speedily roll around, turning before it began to move down the hall.  
  
Immediately, the rats chased it.  
  
Miranda moved quickly, as she pulled took her wrist. From it, she pulled a thin, metal nail – one that hopefully would be able to pick the lock.  
  
If Miranda moved fast enough, then maybe she would escape.  


* * *

  
  
The halls were like a maze.  
  
They hadn’t seemed that way at first. Initially, it was one hall – but then it split into two, and then two more. The halls were identical too. Each one looked as those it had the same architectural elements, and the color scheme never differed. They blended together, dissolving into the same image over and over again, making the space confusing, and difficult to keep track of.  
  
Kanda could see how the rats kept themselves safe. The halls were a trap for any trespasser who dared to wander inside.  
  
It was a headache to try to keep an eye on just where they were going. To Kanda, everything looked the same. It was maddening, and as much as he hated to admit it, having a rodent like Allen around to help with scent tracking _was_ helpful. And Allen not been with him, he would have probably gotten lost within the first five minutes.  
  
It was a frustrating thought that Kanda would _never_ speak aloud.  
  
Allen glanced around. They were making their way down yet another cave-like hall, steps careful and eyes wary. Somehow, they had been lucky; they had yet to cross paths with any rats directly, though both Kanda and Allen knew it was only a matter of time. They would only be fortunate for so long.  
  
Kanda glanced over. His eyes held the faintest trace of impatience, as he looked at Allen. “Can you tell how close they are?”  
  
Allen frowned, as he skimmed the area. “They came down here…” He said, as they continued on. “But it was a while ago, so they’re not exactly close.”  
  
A heavy sigh escaped Kanda, as glared on ahead. As he did so, he thought about how Alma had been taken through those same halls. Taken unwillingly, and…  
  
Kanda’s fist clenched. He tried not to let his mind go there, to those darker “what if’s.” If he did, he would get distracted; that disgustingly cold coil inside would constrict his lungs, and weigh him down. They would shackle him.  
  
Or maybe, they already had. Kanda hadn’t been able to erase the expression that Alma had worn when being taken by Tyki. Kanda hadn’t been able to forget it.  
  
Glancing over, Allen noticed the tension in Kanda’s body. A hint of concern flickered in his eyes, and he looked back ahead, speaking quietly. “We’ll find them.”  
  
Kanda scowled, not appearing all that grateful for the reassurance. He opted not to comment, and instead continued to focus on looking ahead.  
  
Allen sighed, and continued on as well. Timcanpy remained close, quietly flapping alongside the duo.  
  
There were a few more minutes of walking in silence, with both Kanda and Allen alert for any noises or signs of the rats. Their steps echoed gently in the hall, but sounded loud and cacophonic in their ears. Once more, Kanda in particular felt a bit on edge, as he wondered how long it would be before that had a run in with any of the rats.  
  
_‘It’s too quiet…’_ Kanda thought, as his gaze narrowed.  
  
Kanda’s thoughts drew to a halt, as he noticed a divide up ahead. Like several times already, the hall split, veering into two separate directions. Both looked the same to Kanda as well, and only added to the messiness of the maze-like halls.  
  
Annoyed, Kanda looked at Allen. “Well? Which way did they go?”  
  
Allen hesitated. There was a frown on his face, somewhat perplexed as though he wasn’t sure how to answer. His eyes danced from one hall to the other, as though he were contemplating something.  
  
The observation did little to quell Kanda’s unease. “Listen, you damn rodent-“  
  
“I can’t tell,” Allen spoke, as he cut Kanda off. “The scents…they split. Which means that Alma and Miranda must have been separated…”  
  
Kanda stilled, and glanced down both halls. “Can you tell who was taken where?”  
  
Allen opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, as his ears perked. There, down the hall to the left there was a faint sound – the sound of rushed footsteps.  
  
Immediately, Allen tensed. “Someone’s coming,” He said, as he extended his claws. The mouse then glanced down the other hall, then looked back at Kanda. “Get around the corner!”  
  
Kanda gripped the hilt of his sword, but didn’t argue. Swiftly, he and Allen hid around the corner where the other hall broke off, as Timcanpy silently hurried to hide behind them.  
  
As they hid, the footsteps drew closer. They were fast, and brisk – almost as though someone were running.  
  
Allen frowned, and his nose twitched. “That…sort of smells like….”  
  
There was a familiar _clutter_ , and from around the corner a form stumbled.  
  
Kanda gripped his sword, ready to attack. But he faltered as he recognized the doll, and as Allen’s voice broke through the air.  
  
“Miranda!” Allen called.  
  
Miranda jumped, eyes bulging like saucers as she whirled around. She had clamped her hands over her mouth, looking as though she had tried to keep from shouting, and her gaze darted around the hall’s intersection. Quickly, she spotted Allen and Kanda.  
  
“Allen, Kanda-!” Miranda exclaimed, as she ran over to them. Her eyes were still wide with confusion, as she looked in-between them. “How...how did you get here? The rats took us through that ark door!”  
  
“We were able to pull it back open,” Allen began to explain.  
  
“Where’s Alma?” Kanda asked, cutting Allen off before he could say anymore.  
  
Miranda hesitated. She didn’t appear as though she knew how to answer, and the wary look in her eyes immediately sent Kanda reeling.  
  
“Miranda, _where is he_?” Kanda pressed, tone sounding more agitated by the second.  
  
Miranda stiffened a bit at the tonal shift, and she looked off to the side uneasily. “I-I don’t know,” She finally admitted, as she took a breath. “The rats…they took him somewhere else. I was put in a cell, but managed to get out.”  
  
From down the hall behind Miranda, there was the distant sound of chattering, causing her to jump.  
  
Allen immediately became alert. “Rats are coming,” He said, before looking down the other hall. “This way!”  
  
No one else lagged, and everyone hurried. They began down the other hall, their footsteps light and quick; no one looked back, and no one stopped.  
  
As they moved, Kanda thought back to Miranda’s words. Silently, he tried to quell the fear of what might have happened to Alma.  


* * *

  
  
It was cold in the mirror room. Cold, and empty.  
  
Alma pulled his cloak around him even more tightly. He had ended up on the ground, sitting slightly curled against one of the panels again. The book he had been looking at was now closed and slipped back into the bag, all comfort diminished into nothing. Now, it only was a source of confusion – it was additional chaos added to the rest of Alma’s jumbled thoughts, swirled together like broken bits of glass.  
  
Alma didn’t know what was happening anymore.  
  
Confused. He was just so _confused_. A few days ago, none of what was happening was anything he would have thought possible. He had just been some plain, ordinary person trying to figure out where he’d go to after the orphanage. No one special or with any particular purpose. Just someone who had been hoping to get an apprenticeship somewhere, and maybe find a way to stay in Stahlbaum a bit longer.  
  
And now…now what? He was dealing with rats, and dolls, and magic – things from fairy stories that shouldn’t have been real. Things that Alma didn’t understand, and didn’t know how to deal with. Things that made Alma feel strange, and his mind fuzzy with memories that couldn’t have been his own, and experiences that he surely couldn’t have had.  
  
_Gardens of flowers. A clock tower. Castle architecture, and a dusky glow.  
  
Somewhere, someone laughing – _Alma _laughing. Alma laughing, and that stranger with him…_  
  
Suppressing a shudder, Alma clamped his eyes shut as he shook his head. No, no those memories _weren’t_ his own – they couldn’t have been. Alma had no idea what they were from, or why he was having them. Maybe, they were from the heart; that could have been possibly, couldn’t it? But then, Alma recalled that the dreams had started before he was ever given the heart. And that the heart couldn’t have been it.  
  
Why? Why was Alma seeing these things? And that stranger…  
  
No. No, they weren’t a stranger anymore. Because Alma had seen. He had seen who they were.  
  
_‘It’s not possible though…’_ Alma thought, as he forced his eyes open.   
  
Alma tried to tell himself this. He tried to tell himself this desperately, but somewhere, deep down his heart told him otherwise. Somewhere deep down, there was a painful _ache_ that was too palpable to ignore, and too potent to forget. It throbbed and tugged, and no matter how hard Alma tried, he couldn’t ignore it.  
  
_‘Why?’_ Alma asked himself, as his shoulders shook. _‘Why am I feeling this way…?’_  
  
There was no one to answer him.  


* * *

  
  
Wisely opened his eyes. He was still outside the mirror room, close enough to the door that he could look inside. He had been seated on the ground, cross-legged and deep in concentration. Body still, and motionless – it had been eerie how lifeless Wisely had seemed.  
  
But, he was alert now. Alert, and aware, and _processing_. As Wisely had told the Earl, it was a challenge to understand Alma’s mind. On the surface, the human was annoyingly simple, and easy to read. Someone that should have been breakable, and only taken Wisely but a moment to slice through. However, Alma hadn’t been that way. He had been strangely closed off for someone so open, and tearing through the under layers of his mind was as though Wisely were prying open a locked door of iron.  
  
There was something buried, and something hidden. Something that went so deep that even _Wisely_ was having difficulty finding what it was.  
  
But, the surface was cracked, and there were images. Blurred images that felt as though he were staring through fogged glass, in a place that Wisely knew. A place that Wisely knew, but that the human shouldn’t have.  
  
It was a strange and interesting thing, and only after a bit of observation had Wisely began to wonder.  
  
Wisely stood up. There were three wild rats that had remained nearby, loyal and unwavering. Wisely turned to them, and spoke. “Stay here, and keep and eye on things.”  
  
The rats were silent as they peered back at Wisely, and they watched as he began to walk off. The rats remained though, as they lingered near the door to the mirror room.  
  
Wisely didn’t bother to cast a glance back.  


* * *

  
  
They had avoided the rats, but only just so.  
  
It had been a close call. After finding Miranda, the group had rushed down the other hall, twisting and turning through the maze-like pattern as they worked to lose the rats. They moved, trying to be both quiet and fast –  
  
It was only because of luck they had gotten this far.  
  
Once they were a somewhat safe distance away, Allen slowed. His brow pinched together, as he glanced around, and a look of confusion appeared in his eyes.  
  
Kanda noticed immediately. “What?” He asked, words low and tense. There was a wary edge to his tone as well, almost as though Kanda somehow already knew he wouldn’t be pleased with whatever Allen was about to say.  
  
Allen looked around a bit more. “I can’t…damn,” He cursed softly, before trying to focus. “I can’t tell where the scent is anymore. It’s faded.”  
  
Kanda’s eyes darkened, as a flash of anger brimmed in his eyes. “What do you mean _it’s faded_?” Kanda hissed scathingly.  
  
Miranda looked in-between them nervously, and spoke up. “Well, that just means it may have been a while since he was through here, right?”  
  
“It doesn’t make a difference if we can’t track him!” Kanda snapped, voice rising. He quickly caught himself though, and clamped his mouth shut as though he were trying to swallow sand before he looked away sharply.  
  
Allen sighed, as a small frown remained on his face. “It _does_ make a difference,” He pointed out firmly. “And since the trail was going down this hall, it only makes sense to keep going. It definitely won’t do much to go back the way we came.”  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything. Allen and Miranda hesitated only for a few seconds before they both began to walk again, with Timcanpy fluttering just behind them.  
  
Kanda exhaled. _‘Focus,’_ He told himself, as he tried to calm down. He shook his head, and started walking. _‘Just…focus…’  
  
_Kanda told himself this silently, repeating the words over and over. Focus. _Focus._ He needed to calm down and to try to keep control. It was something he had always struggled with – that fire of a temper, and scorching energy. But lately, it had been more difficult.  
  
A lot of things had been more difficult lately. Especially since…  
  
Kanda kept walking, as he tried to ignore the way Alma’s name played through his mind.  
  
The air around the group quieted once more. As they walked, Kanda could feel his patience began to evaporate; the halls were just so _endless_. Wouldn’t they ever stop? Wouldn’t they ever _find anything_? As time brewed, so did his frustration, and Kanda was beginning to wonder if the damn halls would be the think to make him snap of all things.  
  
Just before Kanda could vocalize any of this, there was a shift. The hall became more cave like, and twisted down and slightly into a decline – as though it were descending father into the earth. The walls were less smooth, and rockier, protruding like unrefined breakages of icy stone.  
  
Kanda’s eyes narrowed as he looked around. Well, _now_ they were getting somewhere.  
  
Allen slowed, eventually coming to a stop. They had ended up in an area where the hall was less architectural, and now broken up more as though they had entered into a cavern. Looking around, a frown appeared on Allen’s face.  
  
Miranda noticed, and immediately looked a bit nervous. “What is it?”  
  
Allen’s eyes continued to skim the area, as he responded. “There are rats nearby – or at least there were,” Allen said, as he observed their surroundings further. “Their scent is on everything, and they’re probably close...”  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything, but looked around as well. He walked a bit more along, as he observed the inside of the cavern. Disgust tickled his eyes; the space was dark, and suffocating. There was not a trace of daylight, and only an eternal submergence of earth. Somehow, the thought of Alma being in a place sent Kanda reeling.  
  
_‘Alma, or the heart?’_  
  
The thought came into Kanda’s mind before he had a chance to oppress it, and he quickly shoved it aside. _‘Now not…’_  
  
As Kanda walked along, he could hear Miranda say something worriedly to Allen – probably regarding where the rats may be. Kanda was about to turn to listen, but stopped. There, wedged into the wall of the cavern just a short distance away, was a surface. Or at least, what _looked_ to be a surface; it was almost like clear glass, and the top of a pond. Still, and smooth, and clear. The sight immediately made Kanda wary – why would there be such a thing in this cavern?  
  
_‘Is it an opening?’_ Kanda wondered, as he took a step to look more closely. Kanda was only more perplexed as he looked in to see what looked like a room of mirrors, and-  
  
Kanda froze, eyes startled. At first, his mind blanked as he struggled to process who he was seeing inside that room, slouched down and looking off to the side. But Kanda’s mid caught up, and without any warning, his body reacted.  
  
“Hey!” Kanda shouted, as he banged on the glass door. “Damn it, look over here!”  
  
Alarm filled Allen and Miranda, who were both stunned by Kanda’s reaction.  
  
“Kanda, what is it!?” Allen exclaimed, though he stopped short just as he also was able to look in, and saw who it was in the room.  
  
_Alma._  
  
Kanda continued to bang on the door, but quickly grew frustrated. “Damn it, he isn’t responding!” He snapped, patience disintegrated.  
  
Allen frowned, as he observed the door. He then shook his head. “I don’t…I don’t think he can _hear_ us,” Allen said, as he looked back in. “Or see us either…”  
  
Kanda’s jaw clenched, as he glared at the door-  
  
_Hiss._  
  
There was a sound – another snarl, inhuman and shrill followed by Miranda’s shouting. The next few events happened quickly though; Kanda turned, alerted by the sound, but was impacted as something _tackled_ him, biting and scratching at his wooden limbs. He was thrown back onto the ground, and just barely managed to catch the front paws of the rat that had attacked him before they nearly bit him into splinters.  
  
“Kanda!” Allen shouted, though he was quickly distracted as another rat attacked him. Extending his claws, Allen blocked the attack, though the impact caused him to skid back as the rat remained on the offense.  
  
Kanda continued to struggle. The rat was pinning him, body twitching and pushing to lock him down. Its fangs snapped down dangerously close to his face, as the claws threatened to slice into his body. In a swift movement, Kanda threw his weight to the side, causing the rat to be shoved off. The rodent was momentarily stunned, and before it could attack again, Kanda pushed it back against several jutting rocks, further slowing it down.  
  
Once freed, Kanda’s eyes quickly scanned the area. He could see Allen currently dealing with one rat, but realized that he didn’t see Timcanpy or Miranda anywhere. Biting back a curse, Kanda called over to Allen. “Where’s Miranda and that damn golem!?”  
  
Allen blocked another attack, attention split. “I don’t know, but we need to find them and get Alma out!”  
  
Kanda didn’t need to be told twice, and moved. He ran back to where the glass door was, and looked in; inside, he could see Alma was a bit away, face slightly turned to the side. Kanda actually wasn’t even sure if Alma was _conscious_ – he was very still, and it made Kanda’s insides squirm.  
  
Taking a step back, Kanda grabbed his sword. Then, before any of the rats could stop him, he swung done, driving the blade into the glass as it shattered.  
  
The noise was loud, and echoing. Glass pieces glinted as they fell onto the floor, like fallen stardust and shattered diamonds. “Alma!” Kanda called.  
  
Alma turned, looking up. There had been a somewhat dazed look on his face, as though his mind had been somewhere else – far away, and nearly unreachable. However, recognition filled his eyes, which then shifted into shock. His lips parted as though he were attempted to speak, but swallowed, before he managed any words. “K-Kanda?”  
  
“Come on!” Kanda shouted, as he ran over to where Alma was. Quickly, Kanda helped to hoist Alma back up onto his feet. Alma stumbled a bit, movement clumsy as though he wasn’t used to standing. But Kanda helped to catch Alma quickly, and they ran out of the mirror room.  
  
As they hurried out, there was a flash of movement. Kanda had to act swiftly, using his sword to block the rat that had attacked him earlier as it lunged toward him and Alma. Kanda cursed as he tried to shove the rat off, but it stubbornly pressed onward, nearly pushing Kanda back.  
  
Alma’s mind raced. He felt frozen as he watched Kanda tried to fight off one of the rats; not far off, Alma could see Allen dealing with another as well. But, what was Alma supposed to do? What _could_ he do? He felt pathetically helpless, and knew that he couldn’t fight like the others-  
  
“Alma!”  
  
Someone else called Alma’s name – Miranda, he realized. Surprised, Alma turned, and could see Miranda just around another corner as she was motioning for Alma to hurry over.  
  
“There’s an exit this way!” Miranda repeated.  
  
Alma hesitated. Although he knew he needed to move, his mind immediately raced back to Kanda, and he turned to look over at the wooden soldier.  
  
“Damn it Alma, go with her!” Kanda snarled, as he swung back at the rat.  
  
Snapping out of it, Alma ran. He quickly ducked around the corner with Miranda. Beside her, Alma could see Timcanpy fluttering by.  
  
At that moment, Kanda gained an advantage. He swung, just manage to hit at the front of the rat’s chest, causing it to hiss and squirm. Its tail twitched back and forth in agitation, but it began to back down as Kanda swung again, causing the rodent to back off more. Kanda glanced over, and could see that Allen was also holding one off.  
  
“We have to move!” Kanda shouted, though he was loathe to be running way yet again.  
  
Allen didn’t argue, and nodded. He got one last attack in, just in time to delay the rat before turning. “Let’s go!”  
  
They both ran, quickly rounding the corner where Miranda and Alma were. The other two also began moving, as the group hurried down the tunnel. As they moved, they eventually went through a narrow opening, with Kanda stopping just as he was the last to go through. Using all the force he had, Kanda swung his sword into one of the sides of the entrance, causing the stony soil to fall and block it off.  
  
Allen stopped running, and turned swiftly. When he saw what Kanda had done, he looked at him. “We better hope there’s another exit!”  
  
“Shut up and keep moving!” Kanda snapped.  
  
No one else said anything after that, as they all rushed to try to find another way out.  


* * *

  
  
_Chatter, chatter_.  
  
The noises echoed through the caverns, like a chain of whispers encompassed in ice. They danced through the stone, seeping through the cracks like a trickle of water – fluid, and never-ending. It was an alarm, and a signal: a way to convey messages quickly, and to the ears of their masters. A way to let them know.  
  
A simple message. An urgent one.  
  
_“They escaped.”  
  
_The message did not fall on deaf ears.  
  


* * *

  
  
They had not yet found an exit, and Alma was worried.  
  
He tried not to show it. But, it was difficult; they were trapped in the rats’ lair, and Alma was _afraid_. The rats were too close, and even though they had not yet caught up to them, they _would_. It was only a matter of when, and where.  
  
Alma suppressed a shudder. He didn’t want to think about what the rats would do if they caught them.  
  
The group had slowed, but only a little. They were still moving fast, though they were no longer running. The avalanche that Kanda had caused seemed to have cut them off enough so that they had gained some time – but again, this was questionable. The time the group had gained would have only been so much.  
  
Glancing around, Alma rubbed his arms. He felt cold, despite the cloak he wore; it was just unusually frosty in the rats’ lair. The mirror room had been the same.  
  
Another shiver, and Alma tried to ignore it.  
  
Kanda looked over toward Alma. He immediately noticed the withdrawn body language, and the manner in which Alma threatened to close into himself. Something inside Kanda twisted, and his tongue clicked in bitterness.  
  
“Did they do anything to you?” Kanda asked, keeping his voice low so that only Alma would hear. Up ahead, Allen and Miranda were walking with Tim.  
  
Alma looked over. For a moment, his expression was a strange one as his eyes peered into Kanda’s, almost as though he were trying to understand something. But, Alma looked away and shook his head. “No…no they just put me in that room…”  
  
Kanda frowned. The way Alma had looked even after being asked made him think otherwise. _Something_ had happened, but Kanda wasn’t about to tear it out from Alma right then and there. For now, they had other things to worry about.  
  
As Kanda looked back ahead, Alma glanced over, eyes uncertain.  
  
Eventually, they came into another area: a more open hall, and this one again more refined. The cave-like elements had begun to diminish, and as earlier, the architectural designs reappeared.  
  
Allen spoke. “Well, we’re getting somewhere…”  
  
Miranda was also looking around, and immediately noticed something strange about the hall. Perplexed, her eyes wandered as she was the next to speak. “There…there are doors here?”  
  
It was true: on each side of the hall, several doors were lined. All plain, and identical – there was nothing distinctive about any of them, and they were so dark that they nearly blended into the walls.  
  
Allen’s eyes sparked, as he walked over to one. Inspecting it, he placed his hand on it, before he sucked in a breath. “It’s…it’s an ark door,” He realized, before turning to the others. “They’re _all_ ark doors.”  
  
Alma’s eyes widened, and he too glanced around. They were really _all_ ark doors? Alma immediately began to wonder which led where, and as he did, his mind went to Stahlbaum. Would it have been possible one of these doors were what the rats used to get there?  
  
“So which one do we use to leave?” Kanda asked.  
  
Allen turned his attention to Kanda. “I don’t know – there’s no way to know except check each one.”  
  
“Tch, we don’t have time for that!” Kanda snapped.  
  
Alma looked in-between them. He could understand the frustration – they were pressed for time, and at this rate, may have to gamble. But the option didn’t sit well with Alma, especially when one of these doors might have been able to send him back to Stahlbaum.  
  
But before Alma could speak up, there was the sound: scratching, scurrying. Rats.  
  
Allen noticed as well, and looked back at them. “You’re right – we don’t have time. Which means we’ll have to pick one!”  
  
“Are you _out of your mind_? It could send us anywhere!” Kanda bit back.  
  
“We don’t have a choice!” Allen argued. “Listen, it’s risky, but we can at least escape that way – once I go through, I can try to close it off so they can’t follow us right away either.”  
  
Kanda took a breath, and looked like he wanted to argue. But there was the sound of rats getting closer, and Miranda yelped.  
  
“That’s fine! Just pick something!” Miranda urged.  
  
Allen nodded, and skimmed the area. Then, he quickly settled on a door. “This one!” He decided, before running over to it. The door opened with ease, and inside, the there a ripple of light – similar to the door that Road and Tyki had used to take Alma and Miranda.  
  
Instinctually, Alma hesitated, his mind flashing back to earlier uneasily.  
  
Allen looked back at the others. “I’ll go first – then I’ll wait for you all to come through. After that I can try to seal it.”  
  
They nodded. Allen looked back to face the door, and eyed it for a minute. There was a somewhat wary look in his eyes, but he forced himself to move. Without waiting any longer, he stepped through as Timcanpy flew in after him.  
  
There was a bit of hesitation after that, but Alma turned to Miranda. “You go on next,” He said, as he tried to manage a smile. It was weak though, and tinged with nervousness.  
  
Miranda also appeared a bit worried, but also took a breath, and stepped through.  
  
Kanda looked over at Alma after that. He could see that Alma had stilled, and almost looked as though he wasn’t about to move. Chest pinched with something akin to concern, Kanda spoke quietly. “I’ll be right behind you,” He said, with the words being a bit tense and awkward. However, there was a slight softness to them – a kind that stood out to Alma.  
  
Alma looked back at Kanda. There was a slightly surprised expression on his face, as he had not anticipated Kanda to have such a tone with him. Again, Alma could feel his mind threatening to wander – to go back to that place by the lake, with the stranger that he always dreamt of. Alma was quick to repress the notion though, and nodded. “Okay,” He said, as he offered a small smile to Kanda. This time, doing so came a bit easier.  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything else, and Alma went to the door. He took hold of the edge, silently preparing himself to go in, but stopped just as a shrill _screech_ reached his ears.  
  
Whirling around, Alma looked. When he did, he could see another few rats coming – and fast.  
  
Kanda reacted, and pushed Alma toward the door. “Go now!”  
  
Alma gripped the sides, as he refused to go in completely. Instead, he turned back to Kanda. “Wait-“  
  
“I said _go_!” Kanda shouted, as he pushed Alma through.  
  
Alma didn’t have a chance to argue, as he was promptly shoved into the ark door. He tried to look back, and to catch one last glimpse of Kanda. However, Alma was too late; everything blurred into light, speeding by as though it were a spinning reel of tape. Alma didn’t even know where he was going – he was moving somewhere, and everything was happening so _fast_.  
  
There was a flash, and a ripple – almost as though it were a ripple of water. Then, Alma stumbled, as he fell onto the cold, snowy ground.  
  
Alma blinked, as he pushed himself up. Someone moved to help him though, and Alma turned to see it was Miranda.  
  
“Where-where are we?” Alma asked, as he started to look around. To his surprise, he could see that they were surrounded by snow-covered pines, and circled within a forest – the pine forest.  
  
Miranda confirmed just as much when she spoke. “We ended up in the forest somewhere.”  
  
Alma looked around, eyes still a bit dazed. However, his focus soon landed on the ark door that had appeared to let them out: an outline of light, rippling like the disrupted surface of water, and shimmering iridescently.  
  
Alarm filled Alma. “Kanda!” He started to say, before he turned to Miranda – and then Allen, who was also nearby. “We have to go back – there were rats, and they came just when I went through!”  
  
Allen’s eyes widened slightly. He tried to keep focus, as he spoke to Alma. “Was he coming right after you?”  
  
Alma wavered, but tried to respond. “I-I don’t know. He said he would, but I don’t know what happened!” He exclaimed, words tumbling out, as Alma began to grow frantic.  
  
Miranda also looked worried, and she turned her attention to Allen. “But…will the rats come through the door if we keep it open?”  
  
Allen kept his mouth shut, as his expression grew somber. “They will,” He said, though Allen seemed unwilling to vocalize what that detail entailed.  
  
Alma, however, was not so quiet. He was not so naïve to miss what this would have meant: that they would have possibly need to seal the ark door, and leave without Kanda. It was a startlingly grim possibility, and Alma immediately found his heart threatening to collapse at the thought.  
  
“We have to wait for Kanda!” Alma spilled, before anyone could say anymore. “He’s coming – I _know_ he will!”  
  
A flicker of sympathy danced in Allen’s eyes, breaking the severity of his expression. “Alma – we’ll hold it as long as we can, but-”  
  
“But Kanda _said_ he’d come!” Alma argued, desperation evident. “If we shut it too soon, he…he won’t…”  
  
Alma cut off after that, voice falling to a halt. He could feel himself trembling a little, almost as though his ribs were no less fragile than a tiny leaf in a tumultuous storm. But Alma couldn’t help it; somehow, the thought of Kanda getting left behind was _agonizing._ It cut deeply, and more so than Alma could understand, but the thought of losing Kanda _hurt_. It hurt, and cut, and crushed something deep inside –  
  
_‘I can’t do this again…’_  
  
There was a ripple in the ark door, causing everyone’s attention to shift. The air was tense, as everyone seemed to hold their breath; by this point too much time had passed, and there was no telling who would come through the door.  
  
Alma looked, eyes never once leaving the door. He could feel his hear thudding nervously in his chest inside, and silently, he prayed. _‘Please make it through…’_  
  
Another ripple, and someone staggered out.  
  
Eyes widening, Alma ran over when he saw it was Kanda. “Kanda!” Alma called.  
  
Allen didn’t hesitate, and immediately began to work on sealing the door. “I’m going to close it off!” He warned, as several sparks of light shot from his hands.  
  
The door rippled, and there was the sound of something cracking – almost like glass, as though it were being placed beneath a suffocating pressure. Then, several cracks became _visible_ – like splinters of gold, as they sparked throughout the surface of the door.  
  
Then, it shattered.  
  
There was a slight impact, and Kanda nearly lost his balance. Quickly, Alma helped to stop him, though they both ended up kneeling on the ground. “Kanda?” Alma asked, not initially sure what was wrong. Kanda had seemed off balance when he came out of the door, but Alma had attributed it to the chaos of everything.  
  
When Alma looked closely, he could see that Kanda was clutching his right shoulder again. Vaguely, Alma recalled when they had fallen through the clock’s ark door and into the ice cavern. Hadn’t Kanda injured his arm then, with it coming out of the socket? Was this a similar issue?  
  
“Kanda?” Alma tried again, voice laced with concern as he reached over to where Kanda was clutching at. “Kanda, what’s wrong?”  
  
Kanda winced, as a grimace appeared on his face. His jaw was clenched though, and his face in pain – more pain than Alma had thought a doll could feel.  
  
But, as Alma tried to look, he saw. He hadn’t at first, because Kanda had made an effort to cover it – but Alma could see the damage that had been done.  
  
Splinters. Splinters, and damaged wood, broken apart where the connecting joint between the shoulder and arm should have been. Wood had been clawed into, broken apart with barely anything keeping the arm attacked, and even the joint was damaged.  
  
It was damaged, and Alma didn’t know if there was a way to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO SO. This was a...very loaded chapter (9.3K omfg). It was one that I definitely needed to take some time with, and part of it actually ended up getting totally rewritten at one point. 
> 
> There was a lot going on, and I know people were likely expecting Road or Tyki to have caught up to Alma, Kanda, Allen, and Miranda when they were escaping - but I didn’t want this to be a final showdown (because this isn’t it, and the other rats /will/ be making a comeback later on). But it worked better to have the wild rats. This chapter was already really long, and this whole kidnapping arc has already stretched on for three chapters (which is more than I planned for). Hopefully, it hasn’t dragged out for people. (I did enjoy writing some parts of it a lot though! Namely Allen making Kanda rub his coat on him because LOL that’s hilarious to me, and Miranda using her inventor skills to break out of that cell. :3)
> 
> But, now things will be coming more to light - which I’m excited about. Alma finally has put things together about the curse (it’s so creepy, isn’t it? >.>), and is making more connections (and Wisely might have picked up on a thing?). And Kanda is...starting to realize he might care more hmmmm. >__> Except now Kanda’s been injured, and a splintered and broken wooden arm won’t be something that can necessarily be repaired easily. 
> 
> Next chapter, there will be some more soft Kanda/Alma moments on the way (finally!), so watch out for that. :3
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome! Thank you all for the comments and support! <3


	18. The Lake

They couldn’t stay near where the ark door had been. While Allen had managed to close off the exit, there was no telling how long it would take for the rats to piece it back together, tracking the heart down and those who carried it. With this in mind, the group had to make an effort to move, and to move _fast_.  
  
It wasn’t ideal. Kanda had barely been able to stand, let alone walk. Alma ended up assisting him, taking Kanda’s one good arm and slinging it over his shoulders. Their pace was a bit slow, but at least they could move that way. Periodically, Alma glanced toward Kanda in concern.  
  
During this, Kanda didn’t speak much. His face was twisted up, as a permanent grimace distorted his features. It worried Alma; he could remember the first time Kanda’s arm had come out of place, and how uncomfortable that had seemed for the soldier. But this time…it was worse. _Much_ worse.  
  
Alma didn’t know if there was anything he could do to help this time, either.  
  
Considering Kanda’s state, the whole group didn’t make it too far. They eventually came to an area in the woods that offered a decent resting place: still heavily forested, but with a low, cave like opening wedged into an incline sprinkled with snow. It wasn’t a large opening, but held enough space that everyone could rest comfortably inside. Considering how late it already was, it seemed a favorable stopping point for shelter with even enough space to build a fire.  
  
Alma helped Kanda move. He was admittedly a bit surprised that Kanda had been so compliant with receiving any assistance; Alma had half-expected Kanda to argue, or comment that it wasn’t necessary. Again, this worried Alma – if Kanda wasn’t arguing, then that meant that the pain _was_ worse than what Alma thought.  
  
Finding an area on the ground, Kanda and Alma both got down, with Alma continuing to guide Kanda. Carefully, he helped Kanda sit back against the rocky wall. As Alma did this, Kanda’s eyes flashed to him, before flickering away like a dying light. “You don’t have to keep helping. It’s fine,” He mumbled.  
  
Alma’s eyes remained concerned, though a frown tugged at his lips. He too averted his gaze though, as he spoke. “It’s not fine,” Alma said, words quiet.   
  
Kanda turned his face back to Alma. Something brief gleamed in his eyes – something fleeting, and that crashed through the dark blue irises like a ripple among a sea. His mouth opened slightly, almost as though Kanda intended to say something, but he wavered.  
  
Allen approached them, and spoke. “Miranda and I are going to look around, and see if we can figure out what area in. We’ll try to get some firewood too,” He said. “You guys going to be okay here?”  
  
Kanda didn’t respond, but Alma nodded.  
  
Allen turned to head out, but just nearby, Alma could see Miranda lingering. She looked over toward Alma, clutching her bag, and once she made eye contact with Alma she nodded for him to come over.  
  
Alma blinked. He stood up, heading over to where Miranda was with a curious look in his eyes. “Miranda, what is it?” Alma asked.  
  
Miranda shifted, and handed her bag to Alma. “Here,” She said. “I used most of my supplies up back in the rats’ lair, and…maybe you could use it. The straps could be used for a sling, and there are scissors inside to help cut it.”  
  
Again, Alma appeared surprised. “But…what happened to the clock designs?” He asked, when he realized those weren’t present.  
  
Miranda’s smile, which had already been weak, diminished. A sigh escaped her. “They…were confiscated. The rats took them when you and I were separated,” She admitted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want it to happen…”  
  
Alma shook his head. “No! No, it’s not your fault,” He said, before finally accepting the bag. Tentatively, he managed a smile. “Thank you.”  
  
Miranda’s eyes warmed, as she too smiled. Then, she turned to leave with Allen as they both departed outside.  
  
Taking the bag, Alma headed back to where Kanda was. Kanda wasn’t focused on him, instead looking off to the side with a distant look in his eyes. But, as Alma knelt down beside him, Kanda turned, and frowned at the bag.  
  
“What’s that for?” Kanda questioned.  
  
Alma placed the bag down, and slipped out the scissors Miranda had told him about. As he did this, Alma observed the straps, and the bag itself – if he cut it correctly, it would make for a decent sling.   
  
Eyes still downcast, Alma spoke. “I’m putting something together for your arm. To help keep it in place.”  
  
Kanda’s frown deepened, and his eyes were distasteful. “I don’t need anything.”  
  
Alma looked up, and his eyes met Kanda’s. For a moment, he didn’t speak, as he held Kanda’s gaze in silence – then, he swiftly looked down again. Without speaking, Alma began to cut away at the straps. He worked on them one by one, before he eventually start to work on the bag – cutting it apart so that it could be used to support an arm. The material was tough though, and Alma was slow to work through it.  
  
Kanda exhaled, somewhat annoyed. Alma clearly wasn’t going to stop, and Kanda didn’t have the patience to argue in that moment. He was already spent enough, arm nearly torn and searing with more pain than Kanda had felt in a long time. He had already become so accustomed to not feeling temperatures, and not needing sleep – but injuries, Kanda had realized, were still scorching. They were painful, and this time the aching and pinching was _maddening_. Almost as though the few nerves that Kanda had intact deep down were still present, and squirming viciously with each shift of movement.  
  
Kanda tried to sit up a bit more against the wall, and winced. His arm hung limply, and as it knocked gently against the wall a sting shot into his shoulder. Kanda clutched at the spot, as he tried to prevent it from happening again.  
  
Alma paused. He had noticed the shift out of the corner of his eye, and glanced up just in time to catch the twist of discomfort if Kanda’s expression. Immediately, Alma could feel a pinch in his chest: one that was ridden with guilt, and an unspoken apology.  
  
Alma swallowed, and looked off to the side. “Does it hurt a lot?” He asked, words quiet.  
  
Kanda glanced back. He didn’t respond right away, as he took in Alma’s expression: avoidant, but worried. _Very_ worried. But threatening to pull back, as though he were scared to know too much, or that he might learn something he wasn’t prepared for.  
  
Now, it was _Kanda_ who felt oddly guilty.  
  
Looking forward, Kanda spoke. “It’s just because I haven’t been able to feel much,” Kanda said, as he continued to brush it off. “It’s only an arm. It’s wood, so I’m not worried about it.”  
  
Alma bit his lip, and continued to cut away at the materials again. However, he slowed, as another question prickled against his tongue. “How…how did it happen?” Alma asked, voice just as quiet as before. “There’s such a large piece of wood missing…”  
  
Again, Kanda was somewhat reserved in providing an answer. But he gave one, regardless. “A rat jumped me before I could get through the door,” Kanda explained, tone even. “It ended up biting into my shoulder, and took a piece with it. Damn rat…”  
  
Alma nearly flinched, as the explanation left an unsettling image in his mind. The rats were already so terrifying to think of; envisioning what they had done to Kanda was nothing short of horrific.   
  
A wave of nausea passed over Alma, and he took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Kanda turned. He was caught off guard by the apology, which had been spoken so gently that he had nearly missed it. But, Kanda hadn’t, and the apology rang like a quiet bell in his ears. It rang, and it resonated – deep down, and into his core.  
  
Kanda stared. There was an odd, deep-seeded compulsion – one that was both familiar and foreign all at once. Quickly, Kanda tried to get a hold of it, keeping his body still as though he were shackling himself to the wall. His eyes strained to leave Alma though, and as he tore his gaze away, he could feel something break apart inside as well.  
  
Despite these feelings, Kanda scoffed, as he wore a mask of detachment. “Why are you apologizing? You didn’t break my arm.”  
  
Alma’s eyes moved back to Kanda. They were still apologetic – so much, so that they almost resembled that of an abashed puppy.   
  
Internally, Kanda squirmed. He wished that Alma didn’t have to have _that_ look, and before he could stop himself, the words were vocalized. “You don’t _have_ to look that upset,” Kanda stiffly pointed out, as he looked forward once more.  
  
Upon being called out, Alma’s face heated up. He felt himself bristle slightly as he grew defensive, a pout forming on his face.   
  
Swiftly, Alma looked down, eyes focusing on the now-cut bag in his lap.  
  
When Alma didn’t speak, Kanda could feel his resolve to keep his focus elsewhere crumble. Turning his face slightly, he could see that Alma was now avoiding eye contact as well – which, somehow frustrated Kanda even more. Exasperated, Kanda spoke again. “And you don’t _have_ to mope like that either-“  
  
“What do you expect me to _do_?” Alma snapped, as his face whipped up and his voice rose.   
  
Kanda stopped. The outburst had been sudden, and a steep crescendo given Alma’s softer volume just moments prior. But as Kanda looked, he could see the way that Alma was looking at him: eyes frustrated, and deeply hurt. They were regretful too, and pained with something that all but slapped Kanda right across the face, causing him to silence all together.  
  
Whether or not Kanda’s shock registered with Alma, Alma continued on. “You’re making it sound like I’m getting upset about _nothing_ – but it’s not! It’s not _nothing_!” Alma broke, words spilling out like a desecrated dam. As they came, Alma could feel his shoulders tremor, and his eyes burn. However, he tried to ignore it as the words continue to pour with no end in sight. “You just got _your shoulder bitten off_ – you got attacked, and everyone was in danger, and you know why? Because I was so _stupid_ that I trusted Road, and got Miranda and I _both_ taken!”  
  
Alma was practically shouting by this point, voice loud and without any constraint. It was immature, and pathetic; Alma knew that he must have seemed a terrible mess. His vision was blurring and his heart was tightening as though he were about to break down into tears – something that Alma terribly wanted to avoid. But, the reality weighed on him: Alma _had_ made a mistake. A costly one, and one that had almost gotten everyone killed. A mistake where he had almost willingly given the heart too.  
  
And now, Kanda had gotten hurt. _Terribly_ hurt. All because of that mistake that Alma had made.  
  
Shakily, Alma took a breath. He clutched at the straps of the bag, fist balled up and trembling. As Alma kept his fist tight, a tear fell, dropping onto the top of his hand. He was far too distressed to even notice though, and he didn’t even try to blink the bleariness away.  
  
“I…I almost gave the rats the _heart_. I couldn’t do anything, and I don’t even know why I have it now!” Alma went on, stopping just as his voice cracked. “I just…don’t understand _why…_ ”  
  
Another crack, and Alma’s volume dropped. His breaths were uneven, as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. It was a messy, sorry sight – Alma knew this, and was honestly angry with himself for getting so emotional, but he couldn’t stop himself. The emotions were just _there_ , uncontrollable and overwhelming. Almost as though everything that had been building up within the past few days had just _snapped._  
  
Alma just couldn’t keep it in anymore.  
  
Kanda stared. He had not even tried to speak once since Alma’s outburst, and could only watch with a dumbfounded expression as he fell to pieces. The sight left Kanda paralyzed, as he truthfully had no idea _how_ to react; Alma was more distraught than Kanda had ever seen him, and there was something undeniably _heart-wrenching_ about it.  
  
Without thinking, Kanda released his grip on his shoulder. There was a dull sting, but he ignored it as he allowed for the barely attached arm to dangle. Instead, Kanda kept his focus on Alma, as he reached over with his left hand, almost as though he meant to grab Alma’s – but, Kanda stopped, and closed his fist.  
  
Kanda exhaled, as a small tinge of irritation flared within him, maddened by the sudden stillness his body seemed to exhibit. Retracting his hand, Kanda clenched his jaw, and instead did the next best thing he could think of.   
  
“It’s…not your fault,” Kanda offered, words oddly soft. Gentle, even – they did not hold the typical abrasion that Kanda’s tone normally did. “None of this is, and neither was you getting kidnapped…so you don’t have to apologize for that.”  
  
Alma stilled. Kanda’s words had reached his ears, somehow comforting despite all things considered. Alma looked up, eyes rimmed in pink as he chanced to meet Kanda’s gaze. He froze a bit, as his eyes instantly locked with Kanda’s dark blue irises. As always, they looked incredibly _human_ – so real and lifelike, that Alma almost forgot that Kanda was wood.   
  
Then, Alma remembered the vision, and the stranger who had turned to face him.  
  
Alma’s heart skipped, faltering as the memory trickled into his mind. There was a compulsion for Alma to say something, and to speak up – but the resolve died in his throat before he could maintain the nerve to do so.   
  
Wordlessly, Alma broke eye contact. He somewhat clumsily moved his hands, as he attempted to find his place in where he had stopped working on the makeshift sling, expression becoming focused once more.  
  
A small frown appeared on Kanda’s face, as he saw what Alma was putting together. “You don’t _have_ to make a sling-“  
  
“I want to,” Alma quickly replied, as he looked up once more. His eyes, which still glistened slightly from his earlier tears, met Kanda’s again, and this time were unwavering in their hold. “Please – just let me make you one? I…I really want to, and I’d feel better knowing that you have one…”  
  
Kanda froze. There was a deeply imploring way to how Alma was looking at him, almost as though he were silently pleading for Kanda to say yes. And the fact that Alma was so desperate to make a sling was… _sweet_. There was no other word that Kanda could even think of to describe it. However, the realization caused Kanda to become flustered, and he quickly broke eye contact as he looked off to the side.  
  
“Fine…if you really want to…” Kanda mumbled, still looking away somewhat awkwardly.  
  
As Kanda agreed, a small smile graced Alma’s lips. His eyes seemed to brighten a bit at the consent, irises bright cerulean and clear.  
  
Kanda glimpsed back, and was immediately captured by the warmth in those bright blue eyes. They caught him, leaving him still as he took in the gentle smile that Alma gave, which somehow reminded Kanda of a place where it was always spring, and one that he had not been to in a very long time.  
  
Kanda thought this, but said nothing, and only watched quietly as Alma began to work.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The sling took longer than Alma thought it would. Leather was not exactly an easy material to work with, especially given that Alma had hardly anything to use aside from the scissors, a needle, and some thread to stitch things together. He had thus grown incredibly quiet during the process – more so than usual, as Alma had needed to focus as much as he could on the task at hand.  
  
Kanda watched. He too had remained quiet, never having been one for conversation to begin with. Kanda’s eyes followed Alma’s movements, as mild intrigue filled them; he stared, carefully observing the way Alma’s fingers moved and handled the material, with a care and precision that was surprising to Kanda.  
  
Kanda’s gaze shifted, and moved up to Alma’s face. He noticed the way that Alma’s brow was slightly furrowed, as a look of concentration remained embedded in his eyes. It was a bit strange; Kanda had already grown so accustomed to Alma being so childlike in his eagerness, and always so curious. Seeing Alma so focused was a peculiar sight to Kanda.  
  
Alma turned over the leather. He had just finished connecting the straps, and was nearly done. Satisfaction filled him, as Alma realized he would only need to touch up a few spots before it would be secure enough to use.  
  
Re-positioning himself a bit, Alma turned to let Kanda know that the sling was being finished. He stopped though, as he quickly spied Kanda staring at him.  
  
Alma stilled. He hadn’t expected Kanda to just be _watching_ him so intensely – Alma hadn’t even thought that Kanda would all be that interested in what he was doing. It was certainly a surprise, and Alma now found himself feeling a bit awkward.  
  
“Um…it’s almost done, if that’s what you were wondering,” Alma said, words sounding a tad hesitant.  
  
Kanda blinked, and seemed to snap out of his daze. Realization burned in his eyes, as Kanda was suddenly _very_ aware of what he had been caught doing; embarrassed, he looked away, completely put off by his own behavior.  
  
Alma watched. The action had been swift, and in a way, amusing. A smile tickled at Alma’s lips, as a bubble of laughter threatened to fall. “You _can_ watch – I just didn’t realize you’d want to,” Alma explained.  
  
Kanda didn’t say much, and warily glimpsed in Alma’s direction. He seemed as though he were struggling to make eye contact though, and looked forward. “You looked really focused.”  
  
Alma glanced down. “Ah, yeah. Emilia always said I seemed to zone out whenever working on something.”  
  
The name rang a bell. Vaguely, Kanda recalled Alma having mentioned the name before; it had only been a brief mention, back when they had been beneath the old abandoned town.  
  
“Another friend of yours?” Kanda questioned.  
  
Looking back up, Alma hesitated. Usually, Kanda wasn’t the one to be very conversational – at least, not to where he would willingly allow Alma room to chime in. But Kanda seemed a bit more open than normal, and for whatever reason, Alma felt a tremor of childlike excitement.   
  
“Yeah,” Alma said with a nod, as he offered a smile. “She was the first friend I made in Stahlbaum. I was really lucky, because I wasn’t good at talking when I was younger, but she was a lot bolder than me.”  
  
Kanda grunted, and looked off to the side. “You talk just fine now…”  
  
Alma paused, then shrugged. “Um, I mean, yeah, I do now…” Alma said, sounding a bit hesitant. “I was really quiet when Emilia and her father found me. I’m not sure how I was before then…I don’t remember it really.”  
  
Turning back to Alma, Kanda frowned. “You…don’t remember?” He repeated, almost as though it were more so to himself than Alma.  
  
Again, Alma wavered a bit with his response, as his gaze moved sideways. “Sometimes I try to remember, but it’s…just blank. I don’t know,” Alma said, before he looked at Kanda with a meek smile. “It’s probably strange. Knowing me I probably fell and hit my head on something. I’m so clumsy sometimes.”  
  
As Alma spoke, his voice was light. However, it was simultaneously weighed by something intangible. Something that once more caused Alma’s heart to feel both heavy and hollow. It tugged down, and tore from his chest in the gentlest of ways – that sweet, sad emptiness. The kind that was always there, and always _had_ been for as long as Alma could recall.  
  
Kanda’s attention remained on Alma, though he said nothing. He hadn’t missed the shift in Alma’s gaze, which had swiftly gone from reminiscing to longing. For what, Kanda wasn’t sure; there was a strangely far-off look in Alma’s eyes, and one that Kanda felt difficult to decipher.   
  
Whatever it was, it caused something in Kanda to twist.  
  
There was a silence that followed, a bit stretched and a little awkward. As it continued, Alma took notice, gradually coming back from his own thoughts. He realized how silent Kanda had grown, and realized that he might have carried on too much.  
  
Quickly, Alma began to finish up the sling. “Um, sorry, you probably didn’t want to hear me ramble on,” He apologized speedily.  
  
Kanda’s eyes moved over to Alma, then away. “It’s fine,” He mumbled.  
  
Hearing this, Alma was tempted to speak again. However, he forced himself to focus as he finished up the sling, attaching the last strap. It only took a few moments, but was soon complete.  
  
Smiling, Alma looked up at Kanda. “It’s done!” He stated, a hint of pride in his voice. “I can help you slip it on – it’s sort of messy, but it should give the support you need so you don’t have to worry about any more damage happening to your arm.”  
  
Kanda’s words faltered. He instinctively had the desire to refuse to be given that level of assistance; having had to use Alma’s help to walk at first had been a blow enough to Kanda’s ego. However, before he could vocalize anything, Alma was already attending to him, helping to slip the sling on so that Kanda could rest his damaged arm inside.  
  
Once the sling was on, Kanda allowed his arm to rest in it. Surprisingly, the sling _did_ feel supportive – more so than what Kanda would have expected. The sling was also very sturdy, and nothing like the flimsy mess that Kanda thought it might have been.  
  
Looking off to the side, Kanda spoke. “It feels solid…”  
  
The positive comment caused Alma’s smile to brighten. “Really? That’s great! I know the materials were a bit odd to work from, but we’re lucky Miranda had them.”  
  
Kanda shifted, as he pushed himself back against the cave wall. “How’d you know how to make it?”  
  
Alma blinked, then rubbed the back of his neck, eyes thoughtful. “Oh, well, I did a lot of odd jobs back in Stahlbaum…I helped fix a sling for someone once, but that was a one-time thing,” Alma explained. He then added with a small smile, “I always liked working on things, but I think toys were my favorite. It’s one of the reason I liked visiting Tiedoll so much.”  
  
As Alma spoke, he didn’t think much of the words. He only had said what came first to mind, speech pouring out with ease as a fondness colored his sentiment.   
  
“It’s sort of funny really. I actually had wanted to ask Tiedoll about an apprenticeship, but it’s not like I’m that artistic or anything,” Alma continued, as he glanced at Kanda. “But it would be nice-“  
  
Alma stopped. He hadn’t noticed yet, because he had been looking elsewhere – but when Alma looked, he could see that Kanda’s eyes were hardened, and distant as he gazed forward.  
  
Realization slammed into Alma, as he realized his words had run away. How could he have already forgotten? Alma didn’t know or understand the details, but there was… _some_ connection between Tiedoll and Kanda. Kanda had not given any indication to Alma as what it might have been, but considering how cold a shift Kanda had just made, Alma imagined it was at the very least a delicate topic. And one that he had been too insensitive to remember.  
  
A bit uncomfortably, Alma shifted. “Ah, I’m sorry. I – maybe I shouldn’t have…”  
  
The apology was awkward, and Alma’s words seemed to die before he could even complete a sentence. Alma wasn’t even certain as to what he was apologizing _for._ The need was just there, like a compulsion that was instinctual; Alma didn’t know where it was coming from, but he simply couldn’t ignore it.  
  
Kanda turned, eyes shifting back to Alma. The hardness fractured, softening just enough that the faintest hint of guilt could be seen in his eyes. But, Kanda tried to suppress it as he spoke stiffly, while averting his gaze. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
The words were low, and more mildly spoken than what Alma would have anticipated. It was peculiar, and a glimmer of curiosity appeared in Alma’s eyes, as he wondered if perhaps Kanda _would_ at some point be willing to share more.  
  
Nervously, Alma’s heart sped up a bit, as he mustered the courage to speak. “Um…Kanda?”  
  
Kanda turned, and looked back at Alma. His eyes were somewhat expectant as he waited for Alma to continue.  
  
Alma opened his mouth, but stopped, just as he heard a shuffle of movement behind him. Turning, Alma saw that Allen and Miranda had just returned. Both had some firewood, and though it wasn’t much, Alma figured it’d be plenty to get them through the night.  
  
Allen sat the wood down, and walked over to where Kanda and Alma were. “We lucked out. Miranda and I found the lake we were trying to get to – it’s just a short distance away, so we’ll be able to follow it like we were planning,” Allen said, before adding with a small smile, “Guess we chose a good door after all.”  
  
Surprise filled Alma, though it was rather pleasant considering the serendipitous discovery. “Are we close to the castle then?”  
  
“Looks like it,” Allen said. “It’s getting dark now, but we can leave in the morning.”  
  
Alma nodded, then heard Kanda move a bit. When he looked back, Alma was a bit surprised to see that Kanda had stood up.  
  
“I’ll go take watch,” Kanda said, as he started to walk toward where the cave’s exit was.  
  
Miranda looked, somewhat worriedly. “But, what about your arm? Isn’t that the one you fight with-“  
  
“I’ll use the other one,” Kanda grumbled, as he continued on without sparing anyone a glance.  
  
Everyone stared, watching as Kanda walked off. Alma especially found himself feeling a bit concerned; Kanda had been so injured that he had initially seemed to struggle with _walking_ , and while he seemed to be doing better and now had a sling, Alma still was worried about Kanda pushing himself too far.   
  
_‘He always seems so focused…’_ Alma thought, though a small part of him wondered if Kanda had just needed an excuse to leave for a bit. That thought pinched, but it wasn’t unlikely.  
  
Allen looked back between Alma and Miranda, and was the first to break the silence that had followed Kanda’s departure. “Well, we should unwind for the evening. It’s…been a bit of a long day.”  
  
Miranda nodded, and Alma also found himself in agreement. As Allen said, it _had_ been a long day. A long day, and an exhausting one that Alma hadn’t even known if he would have made it through a few hours earlier.  
  
Alma was glad that it was nearly over.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_The scent of flowers danced across his nose, and the sweet spring air filled his lungs.  
  
Once again, he was in that garden – that pretty place with so many flowers, and roses especially. A fairytale of a dream, but one that in that instant was more vivid than anything that Alma could recall.   
  
It was real. _Startlingly _real.  
  
Kneeling, Alma stopped beside a rose bush. The flowers were in full bloom, richly pigmented with petals softer than velvet. One in particular was a lovely pink, and its hue was entrancing. Gingerly, Alma reached out, and traced his finger along the petal – which again, was translucent. A ghost’s hand.  
  
Alma stopped. He stared at his fingers, which seemed somehow identical to his, and yet so radically different. He wasn’t sure what it was. This dream world – whatever it was – was always so eerily realistic, and so much that Alma questioned if it were even a dream at all.  
  
“What are these flowers called?”  
  
Alma blinked. The words spoken – had they been his own? He could feel them spill out, but Alma had not consciously decided to say them.   
  
“They’re called roses,” Someone answered. “They’re kind of everywhere here…”  
  
“They’re pretty,” The first speaker – whoever _Alma _was supposed to be – said. “I like their name.”  
  
Without having any control over his body, Alma turned. He didn’t understand what was going on, or the conversation taking place – he didn’t even understand who he was in that moment. But Alma was more or less a spectator behind someone else’s eyes, watching from their perspective as they faced the other speaker.  
  
Alma’s heart skipped. Dark blue eyes. A human face. That person who had been called Yuu. _‘That really is him…’ _  
  
“If you like it so much, just go by it,” Yuu grumbled. “It’s not like you’ve given me anything else to call you.”  
  
In response, there was a laugh: gentle, and a little sad. “I already told you,” The first person said. “I don’t…have a name…”  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Alma woke up abruptly. The crackling of fire danced in his ears, and his cheeks were warmed by the spark of heat. His body was a bit stiff, from having been asleep on the rocky soil, but otherwise, the position had been comfortable. Alma had kept his cloak over him, wrapped beneath it as though it were a blanket, and Alma was hesitant to move too much, as he didn’t want to lose the warmth locked inside.  
  
However, as the fire crackled and the heat sought to soothe him, Alma remained restless.   
  
He shifted his position, curling onto his side. As Alma looked around, he could see Allen on the other side of the fire, fast asleep with his tail curled around him. Timcanpy was nestled beside him, the golem still and tucked away.  
  
“The ark doors wore him out.”  
  
Alma turned, and sat more upright. When he did, he could see Miranda sitting nearby, and completely awake. Upon making eye contact, she offered Alma a small smile, and nodded in Allen’s direction.  
  
“Allen,” Miranda clarified. “I think opening and closing those ark doors took more out of him that he wanted to admit…”  
  
Understanding filled Alma’s eyes, and he glanced back at Allen. When he thought about it, using magic like what Allen had probably _was_ taxing. Alma still didn’t understand magic, or how it worked in Marchpane – but he imagined it was intense. It seemed that way at the very least.  
  
Curiously, Alma looked back at Miranda. “Do you know how long we’ve been asleep for?”  
  
Miranda thought, and hummed. “A few hours ,” She answered, before glancing back toward the cave’s exit. “Actually, it looks like it’ll start getting light out soon…”  
  
Alma nodded, and sat back against the cave wall as he wrapped his cloak around himself. The dream by now was fading, leaving once again a strange, otherworldly impression on his mind. But, something remained stirred within Alma, uneasy and quietly aching.  
  
Then, Alma thought of that person – _Yuu._   
  
Gently, a shiver passed over Alma. It was not from the cold though, and instead seemed to reach deep within his bones, and seep into his chest. It disrupted, and tickled at Alma’s nerves, quietly tugging at something painful and disturbing.  
  
_“Why do you think,” The Earl asked, “There are so many dolls here?”_  
  
Suddenly, the words that the Earl had spoken to Alma returned to his consciousness. They pierced the forefront of his mind, like a thousand needles as the memory of being in that mirror room slammed into Alma’s awareness, rippling tumultuously and refusing to be repressed.  
  
_“And the people? No people of flesh. Only dolls now. Only dolls that with time slip away, and become less and less alive.”_  
  
Alma hadn’t thought about it. Not since they left the rats’ lair – because Alma hadn’t _wanted_ to think about it. It was just too unsettling, and too unnerving. Alma hadn’t even been able to adequately process it at the time, because the shock alone had been enough to paralyze him.  
  
Except the memory had now returned, and the truth was staring Alma in the face.  
  
Silently, Alma’s gaze moved over to Miranda. She was currently focused on the crackling fire, staring into the flames as though she were lost in her own thoughts. Because of this, Alma was able to stare freely, as his eyes took in the details of Miranda’s appearance: wood, metal, a gear and a wind-up key sticking out of her back. They were strange, fantastical details that Alma would have never thought a living creature could have, and now he wondered…  
  
_‘Were you once a human too?’_  
  
The thought came, and Alma sucked in a quiet breath. He wanted to ask. He really did – but he felt strange doing so, almost as though he would be re-opening a vicious wound. Additionally, it wasn’t as though Alma had known Miranda that long either, and wasn’t sure how comfortable she would be when faced with such a question.  
  
Alma didn’t know how Miranda would feel, or _Kanda_ for that matter.  
  
_‘Kanda,’_ Alma thought, as he glanced near where the exit of the cave was. Kanda had not returned back inside, and gone to take watch for the night. In a way, it made sense since Kanda didn’t _need_ sleep. However, with his arm being damaged, a part of Alma still worried.  
  
Glancing back at Miranda, Alma spoke. “Um…was Kanda still outside?”  
  
Miranda looked at Alma, and nodded. “Yes,” She said. “I checked earlier…he was just outside the exit, though he said he was periodically walking around to check for anything.”  
  
Alma nodded, and stood. “I’m going to go look for him,” He said, before starting off.  
  
Miranda didn’t stop him, and Alma walked out of the cave’s exit. As he did, he could see that the sky was already beginning to lighten, with the east just beginning to gain a band of light on the horizon, and the dark blue starting to melt into cerulean in the east. It made it easier to see, and Alma looked around. He didn’t see Kanda anywhere.  
  
Keeping his cloak wrapped around, Alma started to walk. As he did, he could see that there was not as much snow in the area they were in; several patches of grass could actually be seen amongst the snow, and while the air was cold, it didn’t feel as biting as the last few days. Alma wondered if it were because they were in a different area of Marchpane.  
  
_‘It must be really beautiful in the spring,’_ Alma thought, as he continued to walk around. He was careful to pay attention to where he was going this time, and always wary about wandering too far. Alma had already learned how dangerous that could be.  
  
After a few more minutes, Alma considered giving up. If Kanda were doing a round of the area, Alma might not be able to locate him, and would only be wasting his time. Additionally, Alma had already gotten a bit away from the cave where Allen and Miranda were, and while dawn was breaking, Alma knew it probably wasn’t wise to be wandering alone at such an hour.  
  
Sighing, Alma made a move to turn – but stopped as he heard something. It was subtle at first; gentle, and almost too easy to miss. But it was there, and it rippled in Alma’s ears like a sweet, calming lull…  
  
Water.  
  
Unable to walk away, Alma immediately started in the direction of the noise. He walked swiftly, eyes searching as he passed through the trees, the remaining snow glinting like crystals in the light of early dawn. Alma attempted to remain focused though, as he continued on – just until he caught sight of a clearing, and of something gleaming in the distance.  
  
A lake. A quiet one, that was not frozen over. The water rippled softly, surface shimmering like sun-kissed silver. It was a ribbon of iridescence, and more lovely than any lake that Alma could ever recall seeing in his lifetime – at least, any that he had seen while awake.  
  
Alma stilled, as an odd sense of déjà vu befell him. His eyes were transfixed, staring in awe as he gazed out onto the lake. The sky, which was now a dusty shade of dark pink and purple stretched over the water like a veil of melted lilacs, dusky and fogged. Like a distant memory. Like a distant dream.  
  
A few more steps, and Alma walked forward. His blue eyes never once left the lake, as he skimmed the area. _‘This is…that lake…’  
  
_It wasn’t until after a few minutes of staring that Alma began to look around more, as he took in his surroundings. Glistening snow, a pastel sky…everything that Alma had only thought to be a fantasy just days ago.  
  
Alma wondered if perhaps he were dreaming now.  
  
Alma’s thoughts drew to a halt, not finishing as his eyes landed on the figure just a bit of a way’s down.   
  
Kanda was there. Alma wasn’t sure how long for, but the wooden soldier remained still as he also looked out onto the water. In fact, Alma wasn’t sure if Kanda even realized that Alma was _there_. He appeared strangely lost in thought, with a contemplative look in his eyes, expression holding the faintest hint of something…  
  
_‘Longing…’_ Alma realized, as the word struck a chord within his chest.  
  
Alma wavered. Because of how distant Kanda appeared, he considered leaving. There was something strange and almost painful about how Kanda looked in that moment, as his eyes sought for something that Alma couldn’t see. However, as Alma blinked, he was momentarily blinded with another image: the image of that stranger by the lake, who had spoken so softly to Alma in his slumber.  
  
_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it…”_  
  
Legs stuck, Alma found himself paralyzed. Unable to move as his heart thudded in his chest.  
  
Suddenly, the thought of talking to Kanda seemed very overwhelming.  
  
Alma shook his head. No, no, it was _Kanda_ – Kanda who Alma had just spoken to the night before, and even made a sling for. Kanda who had helped to save Alma from the rats multiple times now, and who in his own way, _seemed_ to care. Even if he didn’t want to always show it…  
  
Forcefully, Alma shoved down the strange bubbling of insecurities that he felt. He clutched at the clasp of his cloak, and walked on, steps soft amongst the snow.  
  
As Alma approached, Kanda’s ears seemed to pick up on the noise. He turned, eyes becoming alert – though the hardness of his gaze seemed to fracture as it landed on Alma, curiosity piquing in his indigo irises.  
  
Eyes meeting Kanda’s, Alma swiftly looked away, throat tight as the words refused to come. Silently, Alma wanted to kick himself; he felt awkward enough as it was, and just standing there saying nothing was only bound to make it even worse.  
  
Kanda frowned, and looked back at the water. “What are you doing out here?” He asked, words short. “It’s still early. Go back to sleep or something.”  
  
Alma hesitated with his speech, and looked back at Kanda, lips parted but words neglecting to spill forward. Closing his mouth, he took a breath, and tried again. “I woke up, and couldn’t go back to sleep. Miranda said you were on watch all night,” Alma said, before his eyes flickered to the lake, and then back to Kanda. “Have you…been out here long?”  
  
Kanda shrugged. “I’ve been doing rounds. I just came out here a few minutes ago.”  
  
Alma nodded, but didn’t say anymore. The water continued to glint in the light, entrancing as it seemed to call out to Alma’s heart. Once again, Alma could feel himself threaten to drift off, as his vision lingered on the water’s glimmering surface.  
  
Alma struggled to look away. “This lake…” He started to say. “This is the one that we were supposed to get to?”  
  
Kanda glanced at it, eyes also lingering on the water. “Yeah,” He said. “People tell stories about it. Say it’ll show you what you want most…”  
  
Alma turned, and looked at Kanda with intrigue. “Really?”  
  
Kanda scoffed quietly. “Tch. I don’t know. That’s just what people say,” He answered. “A lake is a lake. It’s just a body of water.”  
  
Alma was quiet, and once again wordless. His eyes lingered on Kanda, staring as he took in the soldier’s appearance. Arm in a sling, dark blue eyes, ink-colored hair…  
  
_That stranger. Staring out onto the lake. Facing away from Alma.  
  
The same stranger, who Alma could see from inside the clock. Who Alma so desperately wanted to catch a glimpse of._  
  
Heart skipping, Alma could feel his insides knot up. He felt nervous, as a question danced on the tip of his tongue. One that he wanted to ask desperately, but found himself clamming up at on the spot.  
  
Kanda glanced toward Alma, and noticed his staring. Kanda frowned. “What?”  
  
Alma stiffened, as his cheeks burned a bit. Once again, Alma could feel himself silently squirm at how awkward he was being, and averted his gaze. “Oh, I…it’s just I feel like I’ve been here before,” He answered.   
  
The words had been something of an excuse, and not exactly what Alma had been itching to say. However, as the words were released, Alma realized that they weren’t _false_ ; he _did_ feel as though he had been there before. Not just in his dreams, but…somewhere else.   
  
Alma didn’t know how it was possible, but the feeling remained all the same.  
  
Kanda stared, eyes flickering with something unreadable. He moved, and turned away from the lake. “We should get back.”  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Kanda stopped. He looked at Alma, with a perplexed and expectant gaze as he waited for Alma to clarify.  
  
Alma took a breath, and swallowed. He tried to ignore the hammering in his chest as he tried to speak. “I…really have to ask you something,” Alma said, as he tried to hide the timid waver in his voice.  
  
Frown deepening, Kanda’s eyes grew wary. “What?” He questioned.  
  
Another breath, and Alma spoke, words soft. “Is…is your name Yuu?”  
  
Kanda stilled, body going rigid. His expression cracked, eyes filled with a dumbfounded shock as his mouth fell open, voiceless as he tried to respond. In his frustration, Kanda failed, and he looked off to the side, mouth shutting tightly.  
  
Immediately, Alma felt worried. “I just…I know you said it was nothing. Whatever that vision was back in that abandoned town,” Alma tried to explain, quickly attempt to ensure that Kanda wouldn’t get too angry. “But I just…I need to _know_. Is that your name?”  
  
Kanda turned, eyes flashing as he glared at Alma. “Why do you care so much?” Kanda snapped, words short and irritable. “It was just a name you heard. Maybe it didn’t mean anything-“  
  
“But it’s not the first time I’ve heard it!” Alma emphasized, words suddenly beginning to pour with emotion.   
  
Kanda stopped, eyes immediately turning scrutinizing. He stared at Alma cautiously. “What do you mean?”  
  
Alma wavered, and realized that he had somehow backed himself into a corner. But, he realized that if he wanted Kanda to open up about anything…then Alma would have to do the same. Or else Kanda would never trust him entirely.  
  
Gently, Alma rubbed his arm. He felt self-conscious having to explain what he was about to, but knew no other way around it. “Sometimes I…I’ve had these dreams. And there’s a person in each one,” Alma explained, trying to be careful in his wording. “I thought they were just dreams, but…then sometimes I would have them even when I was awake. And sometimes I hear that name…”  
  
In his explanation, Alma began to trail off. His grip on his arm tightened, fingers clutching into the fabric of his sleeve.   
  
Alma looked up, eyes pleading. “I saw his face for the first time yesterday, and…he looked like you,” Alma explained. “But…he was a person, and I just – I just don’t _understand_ , and I feel like I’m starting to go _crazy_ -”   
  
There was an abrupt _crack_ , and it was a second before Alma realized that it was his own, voice shattering to a halt. Shakily, Alma exhaled, as he tried desperately to hold onto whatever little composure he could. However, Alma was failing to do so, and his vision was hot and blurring.  
  
Alma just needed to know. He needed to know that he wasn’t losing his mind.  
  
Kanda stared, once more at a loss for how to react just as he had been the previous night when Alma threatened to untether. Fist balling, Kanda’s jaw clenched, as he tried to think of what to say or do. Comforting people wasn’t something he was good at though, and the sight of Alma falling to pieces left Kanda feeling annoyingly _helpless_ …  
  
Kanda sighed heavily, gaze averted. Body still rigid, he forced himself to speak. “You’re…you’re not crazy,” Kanda spoke, voice low and terse. “So don’t start crying or anything because you think you are…”  
  
Alma swallowed, and looked at Kanda. His eyes were glassy, though no tears had yet fallen, and he looked at Kanda with a pleading gaze.  
  
Kanda caught a glimpse of the sight, and could feel any resistance to say more crumble, like a stone wall falling to dust. Another breath escaped him, defeated as he looked back out onto the water.  
  
“Yuu is…my first name,” Kanda finally admitted, words forced out as though they were sand against his tongue. “But I haven’t gone by it in a long time, and only…a few people ever called me by it.”  
  
Kanda paused, and didn’t go into anymore detail after that. His eyes were distant, and held a far off look in them. “I don’t know what you saw, or how, but…”  
  
Alma stared, watching closely as Kanda tried to speak. It was a surreal experience to hear Kanda confirm this, and to state aloud that Alma wasn’t losing his mind – and that the dreams and visions _had_ held an ounce of truth after all. But, as Kanda spoke, Alma only found more questions brewing, and his insides turning restless.  
  
“But…but in those visions, you…you weren’t wood,” Alma spoke, as he looked at Kanda uncertainly. “Were you…were you really not always like this? Was it the Earl who did this to you?”  
  
Kanda hesitated. Although spoken tentatively, Alma’s words were like knives against his ears, cutting and slicing into Kanda with each gentle inquiry.   
  
Fist still balled up tightly, Kanda turned to Alma, eyes sharp. “ _No one_ was always like this,” He spoke, words tinged with a bitter edge. “But the heart can…fix it. That’s why we have to take it back, and it’s probably why you’re having visions or…whatever they are.”  
  
Alma blinked, as he looked at Kanda. While the words on a surface level made sense, Alma realized that there was a fault in the logic – that the dreams had started well before Alma had had the heart.  
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Alma tried to speak. “I…I don’t know if…”  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed, and he looked away from the lake. “It’s light out. If the rodent is awake, we should get moving,” Kanda said, changing the subject somewhat abruptly. He then looked at Alma. “Let’s go – you shouldn’t stay out here alone.”  
  
Alma paused, and gave one final look back out to where the lake was. There was once more a tug, a desire to stay – but he pushed it aside, and turned back to Kanda. Quietly, Alma nodded his head in agreement.  
  
As they walked off, Alma silently wondered what he would have seen had he looked into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn’t make this update but aaaa I’m glad I did. (Next week, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get one in - I have a friend coming from out of town, so there may be a slight delay. I’ll be sure to post any updates on my Tumblr, but the last few chapters I know haven’t gotten much feedback with it being a busy time of year for everyone - so I’m guessing not too many people will notice. XD)
> 
> I’ve been itching to get to this chapter, because it’s finally getting some soft moments in. I always liked the idea of Alma making Kanda a sling; it’s just a very sweet thing, and something that I thought fit well here (plus with the recent confirmation of Kanda being ambidextrous, it sort of fits - he can’t fight with his other arm XD).
> 
> There’s also been a bit of build up to this lake bit - which was hinted at even back in chapter two (that clock Alma saw in Tiedoll’s shop, with the silver lake and swans? Yeaaaaaah) and with the dreams Alma started having. I know it probably wasn’t a super climatic reveal what with how Alma confronted Kanda about being the person he had dreamed of, but this was a conversation I needed to happen now so...other things could happen later. >__> (There’s also this budding issue of Alma not telling Kanda that he started having the dreams /before/ receiving the heart - because right now, Kanda is attributing that to the cause of the dreams. And for a reason too.) There’s also the question of who /else/ is in those dreams that Alma has been having, and what Kanda’s relationship is to them.
> 
> I can’t say I’m absolutely sold on how this chapter turned out, but I think considering how the other chapters have turned out it was probably the best decision to go this route. (There will be payoff, I sweaaaaar!)
> 
> Those are all the notes I have for this chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. <3


	19. The Castle of Roses

When Kanda and Alma returned to the cave, Allen was already awake. With him having been the last of the group to wake up, everyone moved quickly after. Allen and Alma shared a small breakfast, while Kanda re-assessed how far they had to travel left with Miranda.  
  
Since Allen had been carrying the map, it had not been confiscated along with the other clock designs that Miranda had lost to the rats. That bit of information had been a blow, and something that Kanda had learned the previous night. He had naturally been inclined to go off, and to succumb unto his anger – but Miranda had looked so pathetically apologetic, that Kanda had found himself more desperate to ensure that she _wouldn’t_ freak out.  
  
Besides – there was nothing that could be done now. The designs were gone, and there was no way to recover them.  
  
_‘What a waste…’_ Kanda thought, as he rolled up the map. He glanced back, and could see where Alma and Allen were, gathering their things as they prepared to leave. In doing this, Kanda found his eyes resting a bit longer on Alma than necessary, as their earlier conversation that morning replayed in his ears.  
  
Alma. Alma there with him, by the lake. Alma telling Kanda that he had been having _visions_ about him. Back before…  
  
Kanda shook his head, and looked away. The truth was, what Alma had said had been unsettling. Kanda wasn’t sure why Alma had been having these visions, but as he had said earlier, the heart was the only reason he could think of. It was a powerful and unpredictable entity; that was what made the heart so strange, and mysterious. It had its own mind, its own essence…and in many ways, it was like a living person.   
  
Kanda knew this. He knew this well already.  
  
Readying himself to leave, Kanda naturally refused to bring up the topic again. Alma had clearly been just as disturbed by the visions, and Kanda didn’t want to add to that. Between being abducted, and taken from his own world, Kanda knew that Alma had been through enough already.   
  
Soon, everyone had their things together. They cleared out of the cave, leaving nothing but the remains of some charred wood behind them – those of which Allen had actually done his best to conceal. While they had made it through the night with no trouble, that didn’t mean that the threat of the rats were gone. Sooner or later, they would return, and when they did, they would show no mercy.  
  
Kanda was loath to think about it, and hoped that they would reach the castle before then. Even if he wasn’t the optimistic type, the whole lot of them had been through enough as it was.  
  
As they started along, they began with following the lake. The water remained in sight, constantly glistening beneath the warmth of sunshine. Silently, Kanda noticed that the snow was beginning to lessen as they walked, with patches of grass visible here and there, and a hint of floral sweetness in the air.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Miranda who spoke, taking note of the change. “Ah, we must be getting closer to the castle after all….it never seems to snow as much around there.”  
  
As Miranda said this, Alma looked up. Like always, his eyes held a small spark of curiosity, and he looked at Miranda inquisitively. “Really?” He asked. “Why? Is it because of the location?”  
  
Miranda smiled. “Perhaps – but it just never is as cold around the castle, and inside, it always feels like spring. I’ve only been a few times, but no matter what season it was, the gardens were always in full bloom – especially the roses,” She explained, words filled with fondness. “That’s why it’s called the Castle of Roses. It really does live up to its name.”  
  
Alma nodded, eyes turning thoughtful as he took in Miranda’s words. _‘A place where it’s always spring…’_ Alma mused, as he tried to envision what such a place would be like.  
  
Abruptly, Alma’s mind flashed, and within the blink of an eye the image of the garden danced in his mind. The one that he had seen Kanda in.  
  
Alma shifted, and moved his hand. His fingers tugged at the clasp of his cloak, before tracing down, and against where the crystalline pendant hung around his neck. Gingerly, Alma felt the cool glass, smooth and delicate against his touch.  
  
_“Do you remember yet?”_  
  
Immediately, Alma stiffened. The voice had been clear, almost as though someone had spoken aloud – but the voice was terribly identical to Alma’s own, and caused him to feel shaken.  
  
Remember? Remember _what_?  
  
Alma tightened his grip on the pendant, and continued walking. He wasn’t sure what the voice that time had been. Perhaps, it had been more a combination of his own stress and anxieties. Alma wasn’t sure, but he was still straining to process the conversation that he had had with Kanda earlier. That alone had been a lot, and there were still so many holes unfilled.  
  
Alma was hesitant to bring this up. He didn’t know how.  
  
Quietly, Alma forced himself to look ahead as he continued to keep up with everyone else. As he did this, he tried to push aside those jumbled, puzzled thoughts that threatened to consume him.  
  
In his attempt to focus, Alma didn’t even see the concerned look that Kanda was giving him.  
  


* * *

  
  
Several hours passed. The sun was bright, having risen high in the vibrantly blue sky. It was almost blinding with how stark its brightness was, as hardly a cloud could be seen.  
  
Alma avoided looking up. Everything was gleaming with the remaining snow, and he found himself relieved that it was less plentiful where they currently were. Periodically, Alma would look around, glancing at his surroundings. The lake was nearby, just to their left; it was probably the most distracting to Alma. Especially because of what it made him think of.  
  
Diligently, Alma re-focused, keeping his gaze forward as they moved along. However, his mind refused to oblige, and again Alma found his memories of that earlier morning to be replaying in his head: wandering to the lake, the conversation with Kanda…  
  
_‘Yuu,’_ Alma thought, as his eyes dared to wander to where Kanda was. He was only a few paces away from Alma, looking forward as well with a focused gaze. As Kanda did this, Alma took the opportunity to compare this Kanda to the one he had seen in the visions.   
  
Really, aside from Kanda now being wood…Alma wasn’t sure how he hadn’t realized it sooner.  
  
Kanda turned slightly, and glanced in Alma’s direction. He seemed a bit taken aback when he noticed Alma staring, their eyes accidentally locking.  
  
Abashed, Alma broke eye contact.  
  
Kanda frowned. He slowed his pace, allowing for Allen and Miranda to get a few paces of so ahead, before then approaching Alma. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked, keeping his volume low enough that the others wouldn’t hear.  
  
Alma stopped. His eyes were bewildered, as he looked at Kanda in confusion. “What?” He asked, before his mind seemed to finally register Kanda’s question. “Nothing’s wrong with me.”  
  
Kanda’s expression was dubious. “Tch. You’ve been acting weird ever since we left the cave this morning,” He pointed out. Then, his eyes flickered to the pendant that Alma was wearing. “Is it causing shit for you again?”  
  
Alma wavered. “What – no! No, that’s not it,” He said, as he shook his head. “Really, it’s…fine. It’s just been a lot…”  
  
Alma’s voice softened, trailing off quietly as he looked away. As Kanda witnessed the transition, something in his own gaze softened, and for a moment he felt guilty for being so abrasive. There was something of a pull inside – and instinct to try to take back the action. However, such a thing was not possible, and Kanda could only look off to the side somewhat awkwardly.   
  
“If it gets to be too much…let me know. I can hold onto it,” Kanda offered, words coming out in a mumble.  
  
Blinking, Alma looked at Kanda. At first, his eyes were a bit uncertain – but a soft smile graced his lips, as he looked at Kanda appreciatively. “Thank you,” Alma said, words sweet. “That’s really nice of you to offer.”  
  
The gratitude was spoken simply, but something about it caused Kanda’s mind to draw a blank. Somewhat dumbly, Kanda opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, though he had to shut it quickly when he realized no words were coming out. Suddenly, Kanda just felt _flustered_ , and he kept his gaze averted rigidly.  
  
A soft giggle threatened to bubble in Alma’s throat, as mirth danced in his eyes. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason, Kanda’s reaction had been strangely amusing. Alma was careful not to laugh out loud though, as he did not want to incense Kanda too much.   
  
Alma changed the subject. “How is your arm feeling?”  
  
Kanda glanced back at Alma. While he hadn’t mind changing topics, he couldn’t say that he was prepared for this one. Eyes flickering to his arm, Kanda’s gaze rested on the sling before looking ahead. “Don’t feel anything now,” He mumbled, voice low. Then, as he realized how poorly that sounded, he added, “The sling is helping.”  
  
Alma’s smile widened. “I’m really glad!” He said, clearly pleased with the response. “If it needs to be adjusted at any point, just let me know.”  
  
Kanda continued to avert his gaze, as the flustered sensation overtook him once more. For a fleeting second, he actually was grateful that he was wood – that sort of comment that Alma had just made was the type that would have made his ears burn.   
  
“You don’t _have_ to fuss over it,” Kanda grumbled, not wanting to Alma to think that he needed to be taken care of. “I already said it was helping.”  
  
“I know,” Alma said. “But I still wanted to offer.”  
  
Kanda still kept his gaze averted. “Tch. Just worry about yourself…” He muttered quietly.  
  
This time, Alma didn’t say anything else. Kanda’s stubbornness was not as off-putting though; by now, Alma was a bit used to it, and found this time the words to be milder in nature. However, Alma also was unable to disregard the words entirely.  
  
_“Just worry about yourself.”_  
  
Inside, there was another pull. Something familiar, and that resonated deeply within Alma. It shook him, like a leaf threatening to snap from a twig in a breath of autumn. _‘Stop-‘_  
  
Alma’s thoughts moved more quickly than he could race to stop, and he thought of how Kanda had offered to take the heart away if need be. Silently, Alma realized such might not have helped. Dreams, visions – he had been having them for a while now, and while they might have been fantasies in Stahlbaum, Alma knew they were something more.  
  
But why? _Why_ had Alma been having them?  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Alma glanced back at Kanda. They were walking again, and Kanda had regained his focus. A part of Alma squirmed; he hadn’t told Kanda that he had started to have dreams before gaining possession of the heart.   
  
_‘He thinks it’s just the heart causing it…’_ Alma thought, as he looked back forward, where Allen and Miranda were walking.   
  
It made sense. The heart was the only thing that logically could have caused a trigger for such images and sights – so of course Kanda would think that was it. But what would he think if Alma told him the truth?  
  
Alma swallowed, and he fought the urge to look back at Kanda once more. He knew he needed to tell Kanda; it was too important a detail, and perhaps, Kanda might have known something else. But Alma didn’t know how to bring it up, and it hardly seemed appropriate to just bring it up out of nowhere.  
  
But, Alma didn’t feel right keeping it inside either.   
  
Taking a breath, Alma looked back at Kanda. “Yuu – ah, Kanda?” Alma asked, as he tried swiftly to correct he slipup.   
  
Kanda turned back to Alma, and frowned. He hadn’t missed the slip, and a somewhat annoyed look was in his eyes.  
  
“Uh, sorry,” Alma apologized. “I just keep thinking of your other name now – I can be careful not to use it. I don’t know why it came out like that.”  
  
Kanda blinked, and looked away awkwardly. “Tch. You had no problem with Kanda before…”  
  
“I don’t now,” Alma amended, not wanting Kanda to become offended or anything. “It’s just, Yuu really fits you when I think about it. I like it.”  
  
This caused Kanda to falter, and he turned back to Alma somewhat quickly. He seemed uncertain of how to speak though, almost as though his voice had been extracted from his very being. Once again, a flustered look colored his expression, and he broke eye contact.  
  
Alma immediately worried, not certain if he had gone too far. “Oh, I didn’t mean that to be pushy! I really won’t call you by it if you don’t want…”  
  
“It’s fine,” Kanda stiffly stated. His focus threatened to move, almost back to Alma, but he caved last minute and kept his sight averted. “If it’s that big a deal to you, then you can use it. I don’t care.”  
  
Surprise appeared in Alma’s eyes. The offer was unanticipated, and he wondered if he might have even misheard. But after a second, Alma realized that he _had_ heard correctly.   
  
Warmth spilled in Alma’s chest, blossoming suddenly and in a way that was hard to describe. A smile naturally stretched across his face, all other thoughts momentarily forgotten. “Okay!” He said, tone somewhat excitable.  
  
Kanda looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes. His eyes moved over to Alma though, and he looked at him a bit expectantly. “So?”  
  
Alma blinked, not sure what Kanda meant. “So…?”  
  
“Was that it?”  
  
_‘Oh,’_ Alma realized, as he was once more slammed with why he had tried to get Kanda’s attention in the first place. Excitement evaporating, Alma shifted a bit. He was trying to look normal, and as though nothing was wrong – but the discomfort of the topic spilled through all the same.  
  
Kanda’s scowl deepened, as he saw this. “Alma, _what_?”  
  
Internally, Alma was squirming. He was frustrated at himself for struggling so much to be straightforward, and how his words seemed to disintegrate before he could even try to speak them. He took a small breath, as he tried to collect himself. “Um…”  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed impatiently. He appeared ready to press for a clearer answer, but stopped when he noticed that up ahead Allen and Miranda had stopped moving. Attention breaking, Kanda addressed them first. “What is it?”  
  
Allen turned, and to Alma’s surprise, smiled. “Looks like we’ve just about made it,” He said, before pointing forward. “You can see the turrets just up ahead – we should be at the castle pretty soon.”  
  
“Really?” Alma asked, before focused on where Allen had pointed. Sure enough, he could see just beyond the trees and where the lake was leading the tips of a castle, which were ivory and bright in the sun. _‘We’re so close already,’_ Alma thought. His heart seemed to flip somewhat anxiously at the realization. They were so close to getting to the castle – but then what?  
  
Miranda also smiled at Alma. “Yes, we should be there soon – it’ll be nice since it’s still daylight out.”  
  
Alma nodded, but didn’t say anything else. Allen and Miranda had already started walking again, with Timcanpy flying just a bit ahead of them. Quietly, Alma began walking as well.  
  
Kanda was quick to stop him. “Wait,” Kanda said.   
  
Alma stilled, and looked at Kanda. His eyes locked with the soldier’s, and something in his chest fluttered nervously.  
  
Kanda hesitated for whatever reason, then shook himself from the spell. A pensive look was on his face. “Earlier. What were you going to say?”  
  
Alma faltered. His heartbeat seemed to quicken, as he anxiously went over the words in his head, and as he tried to think of how to tell Kanda the truth about how long he’d had the visions for.  
  
But, Alma thought of how close they were. Of how close they were to the castle, and he immediately backed out.  
  
“It was nothing,” Alma said, words rushed as he broke eye contact. “Sorry, I just…I don’t remember, so it probably wasn’t even that important.”  
  
The words were a bit awkward, and strained. Alma tried his best to manage a smile, but it was weak and felt forced, as the lie he had just told weighed on him heavily.   
  
_‘But it was important. You know it was…’_  
  
Kanda stared. He didn’t appear to believe Alma, and his eyes were skeptical. However, he didn’t press, and merely started to walk before the others could get too far ahead.  
  
Alma exhaled, as a small bit of relief spilled through him. He knew it wasn’t right – he should have told Kanda. But for some reason, he simply hadn’t been able to. It was as though there was this fear deep down that he couldn’t explain, and as though he were afraid of how Kanda might react.   
  
Alma didn’t know why it scared him so much. But it did.  
  
Shaking the unease from his shoulders, Alma also continued walking, quickening his pace so that he was able to catch up to the others.   
  


* * *

  
  
It was another hour or so before they were within the castle’s vicinity. The towers were tall, and they had been visible from afar – more so, with each step taken. They had been faint, and the mirage of a fantasy at first. But the closer they got, the clearer in sight the structure became.  
  
It was truly a sight to behold.  
  
Alma had never seen such a structure. The castle was astounding in its beauty, even before he could get close enough to see the details. It gleamed with opal and salt-white ivory, and reminded him of how a dream may glisten in one’s mind when asleep – ethereal, and otherworldly. It was very much like what he would have envisioned in a fairy tale, or some other fantastical story he might have dreamt of. But it was real, and just within reach.  
  
_‘It’s so beautiful,’_ Alma thought, as he looked toward where it was.   
  
As Miranda had said, it was still daylight by the time they got close. Upon doing so Alma could see that the castle itself was not the only structure in the area: a city was beneath it, with buildings all around. Entering into the city limits, Alma looked in fascination; some places looked like shops, and others like homes. They didn’t look like the buildings in the town that they had found Miranda in, though; these buildings weren’t partially metal or built with gears. Instead, they were graceful in their design, with pale colors and iron bracing. Ivy stretched up along the walls, and vines curled around window opens, where flowers might have once been.  
  
Where flowers might have once been, and people might have lived.  
  
Blinking, Alma looked around. Like Miranda had said earlier, there was hardly any snow, and most of it was melted in the city. The air held a wet, earthy smell – somewhat sweet, and with a ghostly fragrance of flowers. It was like the air had been caressed by a promise of spring, that had never been fulfilled and at the same time, not forgotten.  
  
“It seems pretty empty here as well,” Allen said, as he looked at the others. They had just walked beyond several buildings, having found what looked to be the main road. “They’re no rat scents which is good, but I’m not sure what else we’ll find.”  
  
As Allen said this, Alma’s heartbeat quickened. His mind immediately raced back to the experience of going though the old abandoned clock town, and the marionette. A shudder threatened to rack his whole body, and Alma looked at the others with unease. “What happened to the people in this city…?”  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed, as they landed on Alma. There was a tense, almost worried look in his eyes, as he seemed to already anticipate what had spurned the inquiry.  
  
Miranda looked back at Alma. “Ah, this area was evacuated a while ago…I think most of the castle was as well.”  
  
Alma exhaled, as a bit of relief filled him. The knowledge of an evacuation was much more forgiving than the knowledge of the people possibly becoming inanimate.  
  
Taking the opportunity, Kanda spoke. “Keep moving – we don’t need to waste time standing around.”  
  
While everyone resumed moving forward, Alma hesitated. His eyes struggled not to wander, with his will quickly crumbling. Glancing up, Alma’s focus soon flickered to the castle. A strange ring of familiarity tickled his spine, though Alma wasn’t sure what was causing it -   
  
He stilled, as he saw a flash of something in one of the windows.  
  
Blinking, Alma focused. Had something moved? He strained his eyes to look, but when he gazed at the window it was still.  
  
Kanda glanced back. He exhaled heavily when he saw that Alma had fallen behind again, and swiftly caught his arm. “Stop _standing_ ,” He huffed. “And don’t wander off or some shit.”  
  
Alma hesitated, as his eyes moved back to the castle. As he did, he was suddenly aware of why it looked so familiar. “Tiedoll built a clockwork castle – it looked like this one,” He said, as he looked back at Kanda.  
  
Kanda’s irritation diminished, as he was caught off guard by the sudden mention of Tiedoll. He looked away, as he spoke. “Tch. He uses damn near everything for inspiration,” He grumbled, as he started walking once more. “Come on.”  
  
Alma followed, and quickly caught up so that he was beside Kanda. He looked at him with curious eyes. “You never actually told me how you know Tiedoll,” Alma pointed out. “Were you friends? Did you know each other long?”  
  
Face scrunching up, Kanda remained stubborn in his silence. He didn’t appear all that thrilled with the questions, almost as though they were needles repeatedly pricking his body. He tried to hold back though, and to refrain from snapping. “Not here,” Kanda huffed, words nearly a hush under his breath.  
  
Alma blinked. It hadn’t been an outright refusal, nor had it been a clear explanation. But, it left Alma hopeful; Tiedoll was one of the remaining factors that Alma had yet to understand in this puzzle. Perhaps, Kanda would finally enlighten him   
  
No further words were exchanged after that. The trek through the city was quiet, and the town a bit eerie despite its beauty. It wasn’t the same eeriness as the clock town, though; this place looked more forgotten, and sad. A dream that went to sleep, and never quite woke up again.  
  
Inside, it made Alma’s heart break. How many people have lived here, and how many lives had been affected by the curse that had taken hold? It was overwhelming, and Alma finally was beginning to understand why Kanda might have been so set on returning the heart to begin with.  
  
Soon, they arrive to where the castle’s entrance was. The doors were tall, with elegant engravings formed from crystal and rose gold. The pattern was floral, and evoked the sense of vines and blossoms; faintly, he recalled the display book that he still had managed to keep with him, and realized that the patterns were identical.  
  
Miranda looked in-between everyone, then the door. “Is it even open…?” She asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
Allen walked over. Taking the handle plated, curled handle, he tried to pull – but the door remained sealed in place. “Seems like it was locked up,” He said, before letting go. “We may need to find another way in. Like a servant’s entrance or something.”  
  
Kanda paused, as a contemplative look passed over his features. Then he glanced over to the left. “There’s one if we go around that way – it’s just where the east gardens are,” He said.   
  
“Sounds good,” Allen said.  
  
Alma looked over at Kanda curiously. “So…you’ve been here before. How long has it been since you were last saw it?” He asked, keeping his volume soft as they continued just behind the others.  
  
Kanda’s eyes met Alma’s, and then moved to the wall of the castle. “I don’t know. Years,” He said lowly. “I couldn’t keep track.”  
  
“Are you happy to be back?”  
  
The question was asked before Alma could give it too much thought. The words reached Kanda’s ears though, and the soldier turned to face Alma somewhat swiftly. His lips were parted, as though he was readying to speak – but only silence came, and Kanda averted his gaze. As he did this, Alma caught a glimpse of something in Kanda’s eyes: something painful.  
  
“I don’t know,” Kanda said. “Stop asking so many questions.”  
  
Alma watched, eyes turning sympathetic. There had been an edge to Kanda’s voice – one that almost sounded as though it were gilded in remorse. It struck Alma’s heartstrings, and he had the overwhelming urge to apologize. Kanda had already moved on ahead though, and Alma continued as well.  
  
It wasn’t long before they came to the gardens that Kanda described. The snow in this area was nowhere to be seen, with the grass visible and sprinkled in crystalized frost. The bushes and shrubbery were thorny, with the leaves meager – not lush, or vibrant like what they might have been in the full glory of spring. Alma could see that there were several, tiny flower buds, still fast asleep and without the ability to come into their true radiance.  
  
Timcanpy glinted in the sunlight, as he flew over to the wall. The golem’s wings flapped speedily, as he hovered about the ivy tendrils. But after a moment of doing so, the golem spied what looked to be an old doorway, and fluttered down to it.  
  
Allen saw first. “Tim found something!”   
  
Timcanpy was still moving about when they arrived at the spot, tugging at thorny vines and ivy. The greenery had spread, covering most of the door and making it difficult to notice. But it was there, and once Allen helped Tim to tear some of the vines off, the handle was visible. Again, Allen attempted to open it – and with a heavy, dust-laden creak, it pulled open.  
  
“Guess we’re going in this way,” Allen said, as he looked back at the others with a smile.  
  
Timcanpy and Allen went first, with Miranda somewhat nervously going after. Kanda refrained, and looked at Alma before nodding his head toward the door. “Go on – I’ll go after.”  
  
Alma nodded. “Okay,” He said, as he started inside. There was an excitable flutter in his chest again, one that was slightly anxious. So much had been leading to them getting to the castle, and now, Alma wasn’t sure what to expect.  
  
Inside, it was dim. Dust filled the air, and Alma’s lungs immediately felt a bit stifled. He coughed a bit, and covered his mouth as he looked around. The door seemed to have led them into a tiny area, which led up into a narrow, spiraling staircase. Already, Allen and Miranda had started up due to the cramped space, and Alma began to follow.  
  
From behind Alma, there was an annoyed grumble. “Can anyone even see in here?”  
  
“I can!” Allen called.  
  
“Can anyone who isn’t a damn _rat_ fucking see?”   
  
Alma turned, and just managed to catch Kanda’s eyes in the darkness. “Yuu,” Alma chided, the name once more spilling too easily from his lips. “Be nice. It’s good he can at least see where we’re going.”  
  
Kanda mumbled something incoherent under his breath, but said nothing else.  
  
The stair climb fortunately did not continue for long. At the top of the stairs, there was a narrow exit that led out in what appeared to be a corridor. It was a grand and beautiful hall, with pearly marble floors and a high ceiling. Several small chandeliers hung, but they were unlit and covered in dust. The décor, while also ornate, was also grazed with age, adding to the emptiness of the castle.  
  
Alma looked around, somewhat awestruck. Even in its state, the castle held a breathtaking appearance. He could only imagine how incredible it would have looked before it was abandoned, and wondered who would have even lived in such a place.  
  
“What do we do now?” Alma asked, as he glanced at the others.   
  
“We find the clock is what we do,” Kanda bluntly stated. “We can get to it from the inner courtyard, but we’ll have to climb a ways to get to the top. Damn thing is huge.”  
  
Allen looked over at Miranda. “Miranda, you wouldn’t be able to remember anything from those designs would you?”  
  
Miranda paused, dark eyes looking thoughtful. “Ah…maybe if I could draw it out? Or see the inside of the clock,” She said, eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry – I know those designs were important.”  
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Allen reassured, before offering a kind smile. “We’ll figure it out.”  
  
“Tch. We better…” Kanda grumbled, before he was quickly silenced by Alma, who was frowning in disapproval.   
  
As a result, Kanda promptly shut his mouth.  
  
“Well, let’s get going,” Allen said as he started off, coming to were the hall split into another one. “But which way do we go from here-“  
  
Allen was cut off, as something slammed into him.   
  
No, not something - some _one_. It was a large body, whoever it belonged to, and they had come from just around the corner without warning. An attack, and an ambush.  
  
“Allen!” Alma shouted, as he instinctively went to rush to help. He was stopped by Kanda, though, who had already drawn his sword with his one good arm.   
  
“Don’t get in the middle of it!” Kanda snapped.  
  
Allen gritted his teeth, as he strained to counter the force of the assailant. He extended his blade-like claws, using them to further act as a defense. “We don’t want to fight!” He hissed, as he tried to get a look at who the attacker was.   
  
It was hard to tell if they were a man or woman – they looked androgynous, with a large, burly stature. There was a heavy clutter with their movements, as well: the sound of wood, heavy and scraping against the smooth floor. Another doll of sorts, with a shaved head and arms gilded in metal.  
  
The doll stood their ground, and glared heatedly at Allen. “You trespassers aren’t welcome here – especially rodents like you!”  
  
Allen stood his ground, just as he regained his footing. His claws were still out, but he didn’t make an attempt to attack. “We don’t want to fight – we’re here to _help_!”  
  
The doll didn’t accept the rationale, and made another move to attack.  
  
This time, Kanda got in the way. He ran fast, sword in his one arm while the other still remained confined to the sling. Raising the sword, he managed to barely block the iron-gloved fist the doll had, though the impact nearly sent Kanda skidding back. “Stand down!” He snarled.  
  
The doll hesitated, as they took note of Kanda’s appearance. Their stance remained offensive, but their eyes flashed with something akin to recognition, causing their attack to falter.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
The voice pierced the air, despite its softness. It was a refined voice, graceful and silken, like the flight of a dove trapped in a song. A woman’s voice.  
  
Another doll.  
  
She was beautiful – there was no doubt about it. Made of porcelain, but without a touch of metal. She was fragile in her structure, but stood tall nevertheless, adorned in a beautiful gown of rich rose and magenta, which glinted with trim of satin royal purple. It was a unique design, and she wore a headpiece – something like a crown, but also of amethyst with two, slightly upturned ends; in the center, was a rose, and her dark, inky hair fell down in long tendrils.  
  
The porcelain doll looked at the wooden one. “Mahoja,” She said, addressing the other doll. “It’s alright.”  
  
Mahoja did so. She still was wary, sparing Allen and Kanda a cautionary glance. But, the doll stood down.  
  
Alma watched. He and Miranda had stayed back, but now neither of them seemed sure of what to do. Alma especially found that he was confused – just who _was_ this woman?  
  
The woman looked around, as she took in the sight of everyone. Her eyes were dark, and piercing, and as Alma felt her gaze he felt a rush of nervousness.  
  
“Now,” The woman said, as she addressed everyone. “Tell me why you’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that doll Emilia got from Tiedoll at the very beginning of that fic? This is that doll. :3
> 
> I’m a little late with this update, but I’m trying to push through with finishing this fic up. Real life has been a bit more chaotic than normal, so it’s impacted my writing a bit, but everyone is still moving along!
> 
> This wasn’t a terribly long chapter, and was a bit of a transitional one. But the next few chapters are going to have more explanations, so a lot of the questions readers have been asking will start getting answered very soon. ;3 (Definitely feel free to find me on Tumblr and Twitter for updates though!)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	20. The Lady of Roses

“Now,” The woman said, as she addressed everyone. “Tell me why you’re here.”  
  
No one said anything. Both Kanda and Allen were still wary, eying Mahoja with cautionary looks. Allen was especially still, right down to his tail; despite his attempt to calm the situation earlier, he was tense, tail stiff and unmoving. Kanda was not much better off, but he didn’t necessarily look as agitated as normal. He looked annoyed, yes, but there was something else: discomfort.  
  
Discomfort, and recognition.  
  
Kanda’s eyes shifted. He looked over, and could see where Alma and Miranda were. The two of them were a bit back, and having remained out of the way when the fight broke loose. Alma looked confused, completely perplexed as to what was going on as his eyes focused on the woman in particular. Miranda also appeared startled, but Kanda noticed a strange gaze in her eyes as well – one that he assumed was also recognition.  
  
Exhaling, Kanda re-focused. The woman was someone he knew, even in her altered state of glass and porcelain. Honest, Kanda had wondered if she might have remained, but he had ended up doubting it. After arriving at the castle, and witnessing its barren state, Kanda had assumed that she might have…  
  
Left. Died. Disappeared. A lot of things could have happened.  
  
The room remained silent, but the woman didn’t press right away. Instead, her eyes landed on Kanda, and she spoke. “I see you’ve returned – but you’ve brought others. I trust for good reasons.”  
  
Her words were even in their refinement. However, Kanda could feel himself turn rigid at being addressed; it had been years since he had been in this woman’s presence, and years since he had faced her.  
  
_“Keep it safe,” The woman said. “It can never be harmed, and is far too significant.”  
  
Kanda nodded, as the order weighed on him like iron and stone. “I will.”  
  
_Kanda inwardly wanted to cringe, as the memory seeped into his consciousness. He had been given one responsibility above all else, and had failed. That stain had been unforgiving, and left its mark – not just on Kanda, but on everyone.  
  
Mahoja scowled, when she noticed Kanda’s delay in speaking. “Answer my mistress when she speaks to you!”  
  
Her voice was loud and gravelly, and the volume alone struck the room like a blade. Alma winced, even though he wasn’t the one being spoken to. He was keeping close to Miranda, and angled his face toward her. “Miranda, do you know who that is?” He whispered, keeping his volume barely audible as he glanced back to the porcelain woman specifically.  
  
Miranda nodded, as her eyes also remained on the woman. “Yes, it’s…she’s the lady of this castle. Lady Anita, or as some call, the Lady of Roses,” Miranda whispered back, before she continued with disbelief. “I’ve never spoken to her myself, but…I had no idea she had remained here.”  
  
Mahoja’s eyes grew alert, as she noticed the whispering. “If you have something to add, then speak aloud,” She barked.  
  
Both Alma and Miranda jumped a bit at being called out so abruptly, and both floundered in their speech.  
  
Kanda acted, finally speaking out. “We came because we recovered the heart,” He stated. “It’s still in tact – so stop treating this like an inquisition.”  
  
The snap came quickly, being a part of Kanda’s nature. However, a beat after it had been spoken he inwardly cursed his own mouth; he wasn’t in a position to be pushing boundaries with his abrasiveness – especially in Anita’s presence, of all people.  
  
Anita met Kanda’s gaze. The soldier naturally stilled, as her eyes were sharp and observing – like two polished stones, brought to a cutting point. Anita’s eyes did not harbor any cruelness though, but they did remain firm.  
  
Faintly, a smile appeared on Anita’s lips. “Your temperament hasn’t changed. I’d hope your alliances haven’t either,” She said. Although her tone remained formal, there was a hint of familiarity in his words. Anita’s voice shifted though, and once more turned somber. “Let us see the heart.”  
  
Alma looked up. He could see that Anita and Mahoja seemed to focus on Kanda, as though they anticipated Kanda to be carrying it. However, Kanda’s attention broke as it shifted in Alma’s direction. Briefly, they made eye contact.  
  
As Kanda looked at Alma, he nodded his head, as if silently okaying him to show the heart.  
  
Alma swallowed. He felt the chain around his neck, where the pendant was hanging from. His fingers brushed against the crystalline flower, before slipping it off and holding it up so Anita could see. “I’ve been carrying it,” Alma said.  
  
Anita’s attention turned to Alma. Her eyes immediately landed on the pendant, a hint of surprise sparking in her eyes. Anita remained composed though, as her lips pressed together in contemplation.  
  
After a moment, Anita spoke. “Please bring it here.”  
  
Alma visibly wavered. Did…did Anita want him to hand over the heart? The thought made Alma nervous; he had been so determined to hold onto it, and to keep it safe. And then…  
  
_The heart sparked, as soon as Tyki’s fingers brushed against it. It sparked with a light that was hot and scalding, that it startled Alma. But what startled even more was Tyki’s reaction, eyes flashing with pain as his hand was scorched, and a curse flew from his lips.  
_  
Before, Alma had nearly given the heart to Tyki. But, it had attacked him. With fear, Alma worried if the heart would possibly do the same to Anita. Alma hesitated even more for this reason, as he looked off to the side nervously. “I don’t know if-“  
  
“ _Alma,_ ” Kanda spoke.  
  
Alma stopped. He looked at Kanda anxiously, unsure of what to do. Kanda’s gaze met Alma’s, and surprisingly, Kanda’s gaze was not as harsh. It was still intense, and his jaw tight, but there was something else in his eyes that Alma couldn’t quite decipher.  
  
“Just do it,” Kanda reiterated, when Alma still didn’t respond.  
  
Those words seemed to be all that Alma needed, and he walked over to where Anita was. He was somewhat tentative in his approach, heart beating nervously as he silently dreaded a potential reaction. _‘Please don’t do anything.’_  
  
Anita held her hand out, and again, Alma hesitated. But after a second, he allowed the glass pendant to gently fall into her grasp, softly clinking against Anita’s porcelain hand –  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Alma breathed a sigh of relief, and took a step back. Despite the relief, he noticed that there was a sudden vacancy he felt at having released the heart – one that seemed to strike deep into his chest. Almost as though he had just given up a part of himself instead. Pushing it aside, Alma ignored the sensation.  
  
Anita looked at the heart, eying it carefully. She then looked at the others, and her eyes became appreciative. “You’ve done us all a great favor by returning this,” She said, before her eyes moved to Kanda. “Your uncle would be pleased.”  
  
Kanda went rigid, and looked off to the side. A scowl appeared on his face as the comment was made.  
  
Meanwhile, Alma only appeared bewildered. He turned to look over at Kanda, but could see that the soldier was distinctly avoiding eye contact. _‘Uncle?’_  
  
Alma didn’t get a chance to speak aloud, because Anita continued, words heavier than before. “Unfortunately, this isn’t something we can restore readily. I will hold onto it for the time being.”  
  
Surprise rippled throughout the room. The response was a bit unanticipated – especially by Alma. Was there a reason that the heart couldn’t be restored right away? “Why?” Alma asked, before he could stop himself. “Is something wrong with it?”  
  
Anita’s eyes shifted, and they met Alma’s. Alma could feel his mouth shut, as his eyes were captured by the woman’s startling gaze; they reminded him of the night sky, beautiful and endless.  
  
Somehow, Alma felt that those eyes were looking straight into his soul.  
  
Allen spoke up at this point. “We know none of us have worked with the heart directly,” He said, before glancing toward Miranda. “But Miranda helped create the designs for the clock – the one meant to house the heart. We don’t have the designs now, but she may be able to help.”  
  
Miranda turned swiftly, as she looked at Allen with wide eyes. She was startled at being highlighted in such a way, and her mouth hanging slightly open like that of a fish. Allen glanced back at Miranda, and offered her a small, reassuring smile. “Not to put you on the spot, but if anyone could figure it out, I’m sure you could help in some way.”  
  
Anita’s attention shifted from Allen to Miranda, gaze observing. There was a thoughtful look in Anita’s eyes, before a faint smile appeared on her face. “Perhaps you can be of some assistance,” She said, though Anita did not go into any additional detail. Instead, she turned toward where Mahoja was and spoke. “Mahoja – would you take our guests and show them to where the library is? The north end of it may have some things to help them with”  
  
Mahoja looked a bit surprised by the request. There was still a hint of wariness in her eyes, as she noted the others, but Mahoja nodded her head in agreement. She then looked toward the others and motioned for them to follow. “This way,” Mahoja said, words short and brusque.  
  
Between the others, there was a bit of hesitancy. However, Allen was the first to move along with Timcanpy, followed by Miranda, and then Alma.  
  
Kanda barely managed to get a step in, before Anita spoke once more.  
  
“Not you, Kanda,” Anita said, causing the soldier to still. “There’s something I’d like to speak to you about.”  
  
Kanda froze. His body felt tense, and his fist threatened to ball even in the sling. He closed his eyes, and exhaled as he forced himself to remain silent. His impulse naturally had been to argue, and to question the decision – but

Kanda had to remember his place this time. He had to remember whose presence he was in.  
  
Opening his eyes, Kanda looked. He could see that the others had stopped, eyes annoyingly curious and doubtlessly questioning Anita’s request as well. Alma in particular looked especially bewildered, and even a bit concerned.  
  
Anita did not bother to explain further, and beckoned for Kanda to follow her – in the opposite direction of where Mahoja had started to take the others. Knowing he very well couldn’t argue, Kanda continued to force himself to remain silent, as he followed the porcelain lady.  
  
In doing this, Kanda could feel Alma’s eyes on him. And when he heard Allen quietly urge Alma to go with them, Kanda knew that Alma had been tempted to follow.  
  
It took more will that Kanda thought necessary not to look back.  


* * *

  
  
Alma didn’t know where Anita took Kanda, and it worried him.  
  
It probably shouldn’t have. From what Alma understood, Anita was the lady of the castle, and seemed to be an ally – and one who already knew Kanda, at that. Additionally, Alma had been able to give Anita the heart without any strange occurrences such as when the rats had nearly gotten it. Alma wasn’t certain as of how to explain it, but he had a strange, instinctual feeling that such was a good sign as well.  
  
Still – it didn’t stop Alma from wondering just what it was that Anita wanted to speak to Kanda about.  
  
Timcanpy flapped, pulling back a bit to where Alma was. The golem seemed to have noticed how Alma seemed to be lagging a bit, and flapped beside Alma, nudging his shoulder.  
  
Alma turned, and looked at Tim. His eyes brightened a bit as he saw the golem, and a small smile appeared on his face. Gently, Alma tapped the golem with his finger.  
  
They had been walking for a few minutes at that point. Not terribly far, but far enough that Alma had managed to see a bit more of the castle. Their trek was mostly confined to the halls. There were not any real opportunities Alma had to stop and look around; however, Alma did periodically catch glimpses of rooms beyond open doors, and windows to the outside world. From inside, he could still see that the sky was bright and tinged with warm sunlight – but that sky was also beginning to look dusky, as it signified the day nearing and end.  
  
Alma re-focused, and looked up ahead. Mahoja was still leading him, Allen, and Miranda along, though the large, bulkily formed doll had yet to speak much. Allen and Miranda had been quiet as well, and Alma questioned if it was because they too had much on their minds.  
  
The quiet must have finally started to get to Allen though, because the mouse looked over at Mahoja. He offered a hesitant yet polite smile. “So, this library – Lady Anita said it could be useful to us?”  
  
Mahoja didn’t even look back. “That is what my mistress said,” Mahoja repeated, before finally glancing back toward Allen. “At least, it could be – if you can avoid all of the rat and mouse traps in there.”  
  
Allen promptly went silence at this, his already pale face growing even more colorless. Then, he laughed somewhat nervously. “Oh, you have mouse traps?”  
  
“I…don’t think she’s serious?” Miranda whispered to Allen from behind, though even she sounded uncertain.  
  
Mahoja chuckled, not having missed the exchange.  
  
It was just a few more minutes that passed before they finally came to their location. Mahoja ceased walking just as she came to a pair of tall double doors, pale and elegantly carved. Mahoja pushed them open, and walked inside, while leaving them open for the others to follow.  
  
Inside, there were books everywhere.  
  
It was almost overwhelming. Alma didn’t even know _where_ to look; the library was vast, with towering shelves that had ladders scattered throughout the room. There were tall, narrow windows sprinkled along the walls to help illuminate the room, which was now painted in a golden hue due to the duskiness of outside. But there were what looked to be unlit lights hanging about the room and along the walls, which even without illumination were lovely to behold.  
  
“This is amazing,” Miranda said, initially to no one in particular. “I always heard about the library here – but I had never had a chance to see it before.”  
  
Alma could only nod in agreement, nearly left speechless at the sight. In the back of his mind, he recalled having wanted to seek a book back when in the underground room – perhaps now, Alma would be able to find something to tell him more about Marchpane.  
  
Allen turned to Mahoja. “Lady Anita mentioned something about the north end of this library?” He asked, wanting to make sure he recalled correctly. “Do you know what she was referring to?”  
  
Mahoja turned to Allen and nodded. “Follow me.”  
  
They all did as told. Alma could feel his gaze threaten to wander as they moved along, his eyes skimming the spines of books as curiosity burned in his core. _‘There are so many books here…’  
  
_Mahoja took them a bit deeper into the library – which made Alma realize how enormous the room was. He continued to look around, taking in all of the books, and the windows-  
  
Alma stopped. Mahoja had seemingly reached where they needed to go, but Alma wasn’t focused on her anymore. Instead, his attention moved to a tall window nearby – one that faced more into the inner part of the castle, rather than the exterior of its limits.  
  
Interest piquing, Alma made a move to go look, but stopped as he heard Miranda.  
  
“I-I don’t believe you actually have this!?”  
  
Alma looked over, a bit alarmed by the rather excitable exclamation. Because he had not been paying attention, Alma had to move back over to where the others were. He could see that they were stopped just beside some shelves, with Miranda looking at some papers. They weren’t large, but big enough that Alma could see where that had been creased with folds – almost as though they might have been placed somehow on the shelves as, and possibly slipped in-between the books.  
  
Allen was looking over Miranda’s shoulder at the papers, then turned to Mahoja. “I can’t believe it either – these are really copies of the clock designs?”  
  
Mahoja nodded. “We made sure to re-create a few copies, and kept them hidden away…these were the ones the rats never learned about.”  
  
Alma looked over. He had just gotten close enough that he was able to also catch a glimpse, and sure enough, the designs that Miranda was now holding were identical to the ones that Road had taken.   
  
“The rats didn’t want anyone else to have these,” Alma said, though the words came as more of a statement than a question.  
  
Mahoja’s expression shifted, eyes hardening. “They made an attempt to make sure of it,” She stated as distaste nipped her tongue.  
  
Allen’s expression was somber, and he spoke. “They won’t get these,” He said. “And now that we’ve brought the heart back, we should be able to figure out how to restore it…”  
  
Alma looked at Allen in confusion, eyes somewhat concerned. “Didn’t Lady Anita say it…couldn’t readily be restored though?” Alma asked, as he remembered the porcelain lady’s words. “What did she mean by that?”  
  
Allen blinked, and looked at Miranda. However, Miranda appeared just as flummoxed, if not more.  
  
Mahoja spoke, despite not having been the one addressed. “My mistress will explain more in time,” She said, without going into further detail. Mahoja then motioned to the documents. “For now, we can only offer this much.”  
  
“Well, it’s much appreciated,” Allen said. “Maybe we can learn something more from here.”  
  
Alma was quiet, as he continued to listen to the conversation. However, as Alma attempted to pay attention, there was a slight _tug_ at the back of his neck. It was a subtle, gentle sensation – one that almost could have been ignored, like a feather tickling the back of his flesh.  
  
Alma couldn’t ignore it though. For whatever reason, the sensation lingered.  
  
Alma turned. Almost immediately, his eyes gravitated toward the window he had noticed just earlier. Alma’s eyes glanced back to the others briefly, and in seeing that they were preoccupied with the designs, Alma quietly left. He walked over to where the window was, eyes curious and observing as they took in the light from the dusky sky.  
  
Gingerly, Alma placed a hand on the glass of the window. It was slightly fogged with age, but still clear enough that he could see. Alma’s breath nearly hitched in his throat when he looked though; the window was definitely facing the inner part of the castle, and into what looked to be a courtyard. From how high up the window was, Alma could see that it wasn’t just a courtyard, though – it was a garden as well. A garden of roses.  
  
_‘They are…so many,’_ Alma thought, as he looked at the garden. Unlike the one they had seen out the outside of the castle, the blossoms of this garden were in bloom. Not fully, but certainly enough that Alma could see an array of all sorts of colors and shades. They were beautiful, and lovely, and without even being down in the garden, Alma could already imagine how sweetly they must have smelled.  
  
_Garden. He was in a garden surrounded by roses…_  
  
Alma jolted a bit, as the memory slammed into him. A garden. He kept seeing a garden, and with sudden certainty, he realized that he was now staring at it even though he was awake. _‘That’s the garden I’ve been seeing?’_  
  
Alma stared more. He wanted to go down, and to see it more closely – there was a sudden compulsion to do so. However, Alma didn’t know his way around the castle, and could only stare through the glass as his eyes gazed downward. _  
  
“I already told you,” That person – the one Alma never knew, yet was all the same – said. “I don’t…have a name…”  
  
Kanda – _Yuu _– didn’t say anything. He was in the garden with that person, and a frown was on his face, normal flesh and dark blue eyes. Kanda looked off to the side, and scoffed gently. “Give yourself one. If you want one, no one is stopping you.”  
  
Another soft laugh spilled from the other person’s lips. “How will I choose one?” They asked, face devoid of any details, as their hold form remained like a translucent shimmer of light. “I’m not even a person. Just a soul, remember?”  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything. His eyes were still contemplative, and he exhaled. “I don’t know,” He grumbled, though his tone was softer. Then, he glanced toward the other speaker, before averting his gaze a bit quickly. “Use another name for soul or something.”  
  
Although Alma couldn’t see the speaker, he could feel them smile. “Okay,” They said. “When I find a name that means soul, that will be my name.”_  
  
Alma blinked. He had drifted off, whisked away into another memory without warning. He looked back out the window, eyes tracing along the garden’s details before he exhaled, and took a step back. As Alma did this, he noticed another structure though – one that he was surprised not to have noticed sooner.  
  
Standing tall, and among the other turrets of the castle, was a clock tower. It was not the tallest tower by any means, but was still incredibly high – higher than any clock tower that Alma had ever seen. Like the rest of the castle’s exterior, the tower was ivory and the base was traced in thorny tendrils, with the face of a clock high above. It was rimmed in gold and covered in glass, with roman numerals depicted. Glass panels traced down the center of the tower, though they were hazed and dusted in a shimmer of a warm glow.  
  
As Alma looked, he noticed that the hands of the clock were still, and unmoving.  
  
Someone walked up from behind Alma. When he looked, Alma could see it was Allen, who was also now looking at the clock.  
  
“Wow, it really is as beautiful as everyone says,” Allen said, as awe trickled into his own voice. “I’d never seen the clock tower in person – but it definitely is something.”  
  
Alma looked back, as he took in Allen’s statement. “You mean…that’s the clock for the heart?”  
  
Allen nodded. “Yeah. It was built to house the heart specifically,” He answered, as he looked onward. “It’s a good thing Mahoja showed us those other designs. I imagine it’ll be a bit hard to pinpoint exactly where the heart needs to be placed inside.”  
  
Alma’s eyes never left the clock. They remained fixated, as his eyes lingered on the face of the clock, which rang with such a familiarity that it was almost frightening.  
  
Alma, of course, did not say such aloud.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanda was holding his breath. He wasn’t usually one to do so – Kanda was always so headstrong, and confident, even to the level of being arrogant. However, even Kanda knew where certain boundaries were drawn – especially when it came to matters of nobility, and those who truly _were_ above him.  
  
Lady Anita was one of those people.  
  
She was not the type to look down on or sneer upon others – that was not in Anita’s nature. But, she _was_ a noble woman: someone who carried herself with dignity, and the most elegant refinement. Anita was respectable, and honorable. She was someone that even Kanda wouldn’t go as far as to disrespect – not if Kanda could help it.  
  
Especially, in this case.  
  
Kanda remained silent. He hadn’t once spoken a word since the others were led away by Mahoja, and the silence was deafening to his ears. He felt antsy, and a bit agitated; whatever Anita wanted to discuss, he wanted her to do so swiftly. Already, Kanda had an inkling of what direction the conversation would move in – and it was one that he wasn’t particularly thrilled about.  
  
“What did you want to talk about?” Kanda finally asked, words contained but clipped.  
  
Anita turned to Kanda. Her skin looked inhumanly smooth, as the warmth of the setting sun’s rays spilled in through the windows, and her eyes glistened. “Still very direct I see,” Anita observed, as a small smile tugged at her lips. “Though I see even as wood you’re not without vulnerability. Your arm was injured?”  
  
Kanda frowned, as he looked away stiffly. “It’s fine,” He grumbled, as he silently wished that Anita hadn’t taken the time to point out his damaged arm. “I can’t feel it much anymore.”  
  
Anita’s smile remained, though it was quiet, and a soft, gentle cadence of a laugh fell from her lips “No, I suppose you wouldn’t,” Anita said, words growing distant. “Sometimes I find it difficult to remember what things feel like, though I’m lucky I haven’t completely turned yet. Others, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, have not been so lucky.”  
  
Kanda’s frown deepened, as he recalled the marionette from the abandoned town. Her lifeless, ghostly expression remained impressed upon his memory, and Kanda exhaled. “Is that what happened to everyone else in this castle and city? Or did they evacuate, as Miranda told me?”  
  
“Both,” Anita answered. “Many were impacted almost immediately after the Earl placed his curse, and it spread much like a disease. Those who were not as affected tried to flee.”  
  
_“This way, Yuu.”  
  
Kanda tried to move. His body felt heavy though, and his limbs were limp; they were stiff, and both lacked feeling and comfort simultaneously. Jaw clenched, Kanda tried to breathe – but his lungs even seemed to be faltering, as they were without the ability to function properly. _‘I can’t breathe…’ _  
  
Someone steadied Kanda, as he nearly collapsed. His legs, which were now wooden, buckled at the knobby joints, clattering against one another noisily.  
  
Kanda’s arm was moved, and thrown over the other person’s shoulder. Kanda grimaced a bit at the discomfort, teeth clenching. He didn’t need to open his eyes though – Kanda knew who it was who was trying to help him.  
  
“I know it’s hard to walk, but we’ll make it,” Tiedoll reassured, as he tried to help Kanda along.  
  
Shallowly, Kanda breathed. “I have to go back,” He said. “I have to – _they’re _still back there-!”  
  
“They’re not anymore,” Tiedoll said. As he spoke, he tried to be firm, but his words remained sympathetic, and even a bit regretful. “But we have the heart now – as long as it’s safe, they’ll find it again.”  
  
Kanda looked over, startled. “You have-“ He cut off, as the side of his face suddenly went numb – now shifting, so that part of it was covered in wood grain.  
  
Tiedoll saw, and he tried to help Kanda move more quickly. “We don’t have much time – there’s an ark door this way,” Tiedoll said.  
  
Kanda tried to move, and he tried to listen. But as the seconds passed, the rest of his body grew numb and lifeless – and soon Tiedoll’s words faded into nothing.  
  
_“I see you managed to escape – your uncle went with you?” Anita asked, pulling Kanda from his memories.  
  
Kanda looked up. “He did,” He answered. “You were the one who gave him the heart?”  
  
Anita nodded. “I did,” She confirmed. “Tiedoll knew enough about ark doors that I knew he’d be able to escape with it when the rats came. He also was one of the last to be affected, unless that changed?”  
  
Kanda thought. The day the rats attacked, and the curse was started, was admittedly a foggy one in his mind. At the same time, it was incredibly detailed; so many of his senses had been distorted, and he had seen so many things. Among them, Kanda attempted to recall Tiedoll that day -  
  
Kanda’s fist tightened. “His leg. His leg turned, but that was as far as it spread,” Kanda spoke, voice low and terse. Somewhat irritably, he added in a grumble, “As far as I can remember…”  
  
Anita didn’t miss the side comment. “You don’t remember?”  
  
The question came, and Kanda realized how much he had already revealed. However, it was too late for him to backtrack now; Anita knew, and was waiting for a confirmation.  
  
“No,” Kanda said. He barely managed to keep his voice even, and it was gruff, and forced. “I turned too far – I haven’t actually spoken to Tiedoll since we were last here.”  
  
Surprise polished Anita’s face. “Yet you’re awake,” Anita noted. “How?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Kanda bit back, words more acerbic than what was necessary. “That old man had passed off the heart to Alma already, so I don’t know what happened.”  
  
Anita paused, eyes thoughtful. “The boy who’s still flesh.”  
  
Kanda wavered. “He’s not from Marchpane. The curse didn’t affect him.”  
  
Again, Anita’s eyes were thoughtful. However, she didn’t say much else, and merely nodded. “Interesting…”  
  
Kanda scowled, as his eyes narrowed. It almost seemed like there was something else on Anita’s mind, though she had yet to divulge anymore to him. The detail was frustrating, and Kanda took a sharp breath. “How soon can the heart be restored?” Kanda questioned. “We came all this way to bring it back – nothing has damaged it, and if we don’t do something soon, the rats will find it again!”  
  
Anita’s eyes met Kanda’s. There was a somewhat disheartened look in her eyes, as her dignified composure was fractured, nearly as delicate as the porcelain that she were made of.  
  
A sigh escaped Anita. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple,” Anita explained softly. “You did recover the heart – but you should know better than anyone that it is not merely an object to be used. It’s just as alive as any of us, if not more.”  
  
Kanda stopped at this, words catching in his throat. _‘Alive…’_  
  
_The silhouette smiled at Kanda. “You’re the one who’s supposed to guard me, then?” They asked, words silvery and mellifluous. As they spoke, the details of them were impossible for Kanda to see, as they looked to be no more than a bit of light – a prism of a spirit without any body.  
  
Kanda tensed, not understanding who – or what – they were. “I’m here to guard the heart. Not some ghost or hallucination, or whatever the hell you are.”  
  
Laughter spilled from their lips, light and free like the song of a bluebird. “You really don’t know?” They asked, almost as though it were obvious whatever they knew. “I’m part of the heart too. I’m its soul.”_  
  
“When the heart was given a home, its soul woke up. You surely remember them well,” Anita recalled. “If I remember correctly, they took a strong fondness to you.”  
  
Kanda sneered. “Tch. What about them?” Kanda asked. “If the heart is restored, they will be too-“  
  
“It’s not that way.”  
  
Kanda froze. Anita’s words came down on him, causing all thoughts to cease. A cold, unpleasant feeling washed over his body, and his dark blue eyes flashed to Anita. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Anita didn’t answer right away. Her eyes were distant, and held something in them – something that looked like remorse. Carefully, she lifted her hand, and looked at the crystalline pendant. “This heart. The soul should have returned to it after the it was separated from the clock…and after the rats attacked,” Anita explained, as she looked at it. “But when I feel it, and when I try to listen for that soul…there’s nothing. An impression, maybe, but nothing more.”  
  
Kanda stared. He hadn’t moved an inch since Anita started speaking, and his eyes burned with an intense level of shock – of disbelief. The words had reached his ears, but his mind was struggling to process them. His heart was struggling to accept them. “You mean…”  
  
Anita looked up, and met Kanda’s gaze. “The heart’s soul,” She explained. “It never returned to it.”  


* * *

  
  
It had been almost an hour since Anita had held Kanda back, and Kanda had still not caught up to the others.  
  
Admittedly, Alma was a bit worried. It was probably silly of him to be so; Anita and Kanda evidently knew each other, so it was only natural they would probably have things to discuss. However, Alma just couldn’t shake a strange _nag_ in the back of his neck. It was as though something was off, and Alma just _knew_ that something was going on.  
  
It made Alma restless. He knew he hadn’t been particularly helpful to the others, even if there wasn’t much he could do. Miranda was thoroughly engaged in re-familiarizing herself with the clock designs, and Allen was trying to find out whatever he could from Mahoja. Normally, Alma would have jumped to look at the designs with Miranda, but his mind was hazed and distracted. Every other moment, he found himself turning toward the window to stare at the clock tower and the garden, and every other moment, he kept looking for something he couldn’t explain.  
  
Alma tried to distract himself with other things. He wandered around the library a bit, eying some of the books. He pulled out a few, flipping through the pages to see if there was anything of interest. A few of them did discuss things about Marchpane, and its geography; those were a bit helpful, and Alma was able to keep with those for a bit. But he soon began to feel an itch of restlessness once more, and would thus move onto something else.  
  
Sighing, Alma stopped. He had just pulled out another book – one of fables, and old stories it seemed – but was beyond being able to focus. Sliding the book back, Alma looked outside once more. The sun had just about set, with the sky colored an array of orange, red, and purple.  
  
_‘Kanda still must be speaking with Anita…’_ Alma thought, as he glanced over to where the others were. They were still distracted, and Alma took a breath. Maybe he needed to clear his head.  
  
Quietly, Alma slipped away. The library was large enough that he was able to go without detection, and pass through the doors without notice. As he did so, he entered into the hall, which was illuminated with the warm glow of the setting sun’s rays.  
  
A walk. Alma would just go for a walk – not far, and only down the hall. He didn’t need to get himself lost.  
  
Alma continued on for a few minutes. His eyes would occasionally glance around his surroundings, as he took the details of the castle’s interior once more. It really _was_ a beautiful place – more beautiful than anywhere that he had ever been. In many ways, it reminded Alma of what he would have imagined a castle in a fairytale to look like: elegant and refined, majestic and ethereal.  
  
But, it just felt…empty.  
  
A wave of sadness washed over him. It was an unfortunate fate for such a beautiful place to be so abandoned. Alma wondered what it would have been like when if halls were filled with people. Real people.  
  
_‘It must have been so different,’_ Alma thought, as he stopped just beside another window. This one had a slightly different view, but with part of the garden still visible. Silently, Alma found himself wishing to go outside to it.  
  
Footsteps echoed in the hall, startling Alma. There were sharp and brisk – quick, and unwavering. Alma looked up, still a bit caught off guard by the thought of someone else being in the hall. He had quickly grown used to the soundlessness of the castle, so much that the noise was jarring.  
  
When Alma looked, he could see it was Kanda.  
  
Insides flipping a bit, Alma felt a small bit of relief at seeing it was Kanda. “Yuu!” Alma spoke, the amended name falling more easily from his lips than he had anticipated.  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything, and kept walking. Having gotten closer, Alma could see the details of his expression more: hard, and stony. Cold. Angry.  
  
It worried Alma.  
  
Alma’s expression shifted, and his eyes quickly grew concerned. “Yuu, what is it-“ He started to ask, but stopped just as Kanda briskly walked passed him, continuing on and without so much as sparing Alma a glance.  
  
Alma stilled. He stared, lips parted slightly. He was honestly…stunned by how Kanda had so blatantly ignored him. It was as though Alma had not even existed, and the observation was stinging to Alma. Even though Kanda was often moody and irritable, Alma had thought that given the last day and a half that Kanda was at least… _somewhat_ warming up to him more. Perhaps, that wasn’t the case.  
  
“Please don’t take it personally. Kanda only needs some time right now.”  
  
Alma turned. He was a bit caught off guard when he saw that Anita had just approached him – though her footsteps had been so quiet, that he had not even realized that she was following Kanda. Alma immediately was at a loss for how to respond, and clamped his mouth shut when he realized it was still hanging open. “Ah…is he okay?” Alma asked, before he realized he wasn’t entirely sure how to _address_ Anita. Somewhat awkwardly, he bowed his head. “Um, Lady Anita.”  
  
Anita laughed gently. “That’s alright. You can call me Anita,” She reassured kindly. “Kanda explained to me you weren’t from here, even though you were the one carrying the heart.”  
  
Alma looked over, and met Anita’s gaze. He nodded, before looking at her inquisitively. “The heart…it _can_ be restored, right?”  
  
Smile fading a bit, Anita’s eyes continued to hold Alma’s gaze. As they did, Alma thought he could catch a glimpse of something sad in them. “Not for the time being,” She admitted. “Which, I’m afraid is part of what’s distressed Kanda so much right now. He especially fears for it.”  
  
Blinking, Alma’s gaze filled with confusion. “But…why? The heart wasn’t damaged, was it?” Alma said, as his words began to brim with a worried edge. “I swear, I really did try to keep it safe-“  
  
Anita shook her head. “No. No, I know you did,” Anita reassured Alma. “The heart is complex, though. It’s not only an object, but also an entity. One that has taken on a more lifelike form before.”  
  
Alma stopped at this. The heart was…also alive? In all honestly, such was not terribly shocking, and if anything, it made more sense. So often, Alma had felt something _more_ with the heart: something alive, and conscious.  
  
“It’s also a person then?” Alma asked. “But where are they? Are the trapped in the heart or something? I don’t really understand how magic works, but…”  
  
He trailed off, as Alma knew he was rambling. It was difficult to stop himself though, as he tried to understand this all.  
  
Anita shook her head. “No. They never had an actual body – that would have been this,” She explained, as she held the crystal lotus for Alma to see. “They did have a soul that manifested; it woke up after we merged it with the clock. You see, the heart’s magic was dormant for a long time…and once placed in a stabilized environment, it awakened.”  
  
“Oh, so it’s asleep?” Alma asked. “Maybe it just needs to be woken up.”  
  
Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Anita laughed, as amusement gently tickled her throat. “I wish it were that simple,” She expressed, somewhat wistfully. “The soul is just as important, and it’s also unfortunately why the rats turned on us.”  
  
Alma’s eyes filled with intrigue. He recalled the brief explanation Allen had given him, back when Alma had first met the mouse. However, aside from a small summary, not many details had been given. “Allen…he told me a bit about it. About how a rat…tried to do something to the heart?” Alma asked hesitantly. “But then something happened to the rat…”  
  
Anita’s expression became somber. She exhaled, and glanced off to the side as her eyes lingered on the window. “Yes. The rat in particular…he had actually been one of the individuals to help build the clock,” Anita explained. “But when the heart awakened, something happened. He became obsessed with its power, and found it…threatening. So he attempted to remove it.”  
  
A pause, and Anita continued. “As you can imagine, the results were…unpleasant. At the time, Kanda was the one guarding the heart. He was able to do so, but the result was the death of the rat…and the anger of the Earl.”  
  
Alma stared. _‘Yuu…killed the rat who tried to hurt the heart?’_ He realized, before he spoke aloud. “But…Kanda was only doing his job! It wasn’t like he wanted to do it!”  
  
Anita shook her head. “No, and I did not say such,” She stated, causing Alma to quiet. She turned, and looked at Alma directly. “Kanda did as he was instructed to. But that rat…was close to the Earl. Close enough that the Earl saw it fit to attack us all, and…”  
  
Her voice faded, but Alma knew. He knew already just what it was that Anita had been meaning to say.  
  
“And…he placed a curse, didn’t he?” Alma said, words quiet. “The one that made you all…  
  
Anita looked back at Alma, and smiled sadly. “Yes. The one that made us all as we are now.”  
  
“But we brought back the heart, so something can be done, right?” Alma questioned. “After all this time, and all you’ve been through – there _has_ to be a way to restore it! And if Miranda has the designs now, then maybe-“  
  
Anita shook her head. “It’s more than that – that was what I had to explain to Kanda,” Anita impressed gently. “The problem is that…the heart is not only complete. It’s only partially here.”  
  
Alma blinked, and for a moment, he questioned if he had heard Anita right. “What? But it’s…it’s right there…”  
  
“It is, but the other part of the heart – its soul – is not,” Anita said. “And without the soul…the heart can’t be restored. And the curse can’t be broken.”  


* * *

  
  
“Your hand looks terrible.”  
  
Tyki grunted, as he took a puff of his smoke. He was currently leaning back against the cavern wall, eyes closed as he tried to clear his head. However, Tyki knew well enough about the state of his hand; he didn’t even need to look at it to know how terribly scarred it was from that measly little crystal, and how through the center of his palm a lightning-like scar would soon take form.  
  
“Looks terrible. Feels terrible,” Tyki muttered.  
  
Road leaned back against the wall as well, heels digging into the ground as she rolled back onto them. “Aw. I can make you feel better if you want. Find someone to play with, and use them as entertainment,” Road said, as she tilted her head to the side. “Maybe the doll and that human…it was so rude of them to run off like that.”  
  
Tyki took hold of the cigarette, and removed it from his mouth. He exhaled. “What does Lord Millennium want to do?” He asked, words oddly serious compared to his usual demeanor.  
  
Road’s eyes flashed. “Oh, he’s _angry_ for starters,” She said, sounding more delighted by this news than anything else. “To have the heart so close, and for it to just slip away…”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything, and his expression darkened. The heart getting away from them once more had been a frustrating loss – especially given how close they were. “Something’s causing it to act up,” Tyki observed. “So we need to act fast.”  
  
Eyes burning, Road looked over at Tyki. She smiled. “We do – which is exactly what Lord Millennium wanted me to tell you,” She said, before looking off to the side, eyes thoughtful. “I’m excited. I’ve been wanting to get some roses for a while now too….”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything. Normally, he would have been lighter – more teasing, and taunting. But the pain in his hand remained, and the bitterness simmered.  
  
They wouldn’t fail again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd the plot thickens! ;__; (As if it wasn’t thick enough in this AU asjdklsjakldas)
> 
> I’m excited to have this chapter up - we finally are getting more background on the heart, as well as Kanda (you all already knew Tiedoll was his uncle in this. Rewind to the early chapters where he talks about his nephew with a “curse of an ailment” XD). I’d been itching to get some backstory on Kanda, and honestly, I’m always weak for flashbacks of him and Tiedoll. Especially with Tiedoll helping Kanda out (which, if you read EiG, you’ll see it’s a bit of a similar vibe).
> 
> Anita I was happy to bring in more, and she’s sort of a “Sugar Plum Fairy” inspired character (and yes, going off the ballet Mahoja would 10000000% be her cavalier because...mm, yeah. XD). She’s just so regal and lovely, and I really liked the idea of using her in this? 
> 
> Except now, we have this issue of the heart having a soul. Which...is going to cause some complications. Not to mention, the rats seem to be planning something. >.>
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed the update! I just finished 23, I’m super close to finishing this fic! (AAAAA SO CLOSE. SO. CLOSE.) So be on the lookout for another update soon! :3


	21. The Broken Heart and the Soul

Alma had heard incorrectly.  
  
He must have – that was the only way that he could explain it. He had heard Anita incorrectly because the curse _could_ be broken – it had to have been able to, or else what would have been the point of everything? What would have been the point of the heart being so deeply coveted by the rats, and having gone through the trouble to keep it safe? What would have been the point of several days spent trying to return the heart when so much was riding on it?  
  
They had come too far. They had been through too much. So, Alma _must_ have heard wrong.  
  
“That can’t be it though!” Alma countered. “We – we went through so much to bring it back. And nothing can be done? That _can’t_ be right!”  
  
Anita looked at Alma. Her eyes had softened upon seeing his reaction, as a glimmer of sympathy remained. However, Anita’s voice retained a slight firmness as she spoke. “I didn’t say nothing could be done,” Anita clarified. “But for now…there is not much _we_ can do. Not without the heart in its entirety.”  
  
Alma shook his head. “You keep saying that, but...how could a part of it be missing? Was it lost somewhere? How can you even _tell_?” Alma asked.  
  
The questions by now were spilling out somewhat uncontrollably, but Alma couldn’t help it; after all that he had been through, and all that everyone else had been through, he was struggling to understand how something so seemingly significant could have been missed. Had anyone else known? Had the _rats_ known?  
  
Anita paused. She seemed to be waiting for Alma, as though to make sure that he had finished his string of inquiries. When she appeared certain of such, Anita spoke. “The heart is…very complex. With it, there should always be a heartbeat. A tick,” She explained, as she held the crystalline flower for Alma to see. “However, that tick is soundless – which means, the heart is not whole.”  
  
Alma stopped at this. _‘A tick?’_  
  
Anita continued. “As for when the soul might have separated…that I cannot say. But I imagine it happened when the Earl came to try to destroy it,” She explained, as a small sigh escaped her. “By that point, the soul had started to manifest separately from the heart. It never left the clock tower’s vicinity, but I’d caught a few glimpses of it before in the garden.”  
  
This surprised Alma, as his eyes immediately filled with interest. “It…separated from the heart?”  
  
“In a sense. By taking a separate form I imagine it was vulnerable when the rats came,” Anita said. “But without it, the heart can’t be restored entirely. A heart cannot beat without life to start it.”  
  
“But there has to be a way to find it, right?” Alma asked, urgency spilling through. “Maybe we can track it somehow-“  
  
Anita shook her head. “As of now, I’m afraid there’s not much that can be done,” She explained, words again growing soft. “Souls are not tangible – they cannot be tracked like objects.”  
  
At this, Alma’s face fell, optimism deflating. While the words had not been intentionally harsh, they felt as though they were a force that had knocked the wind from Alma. He took a breath. “But…what about you, and everyone else? And the curse…”  
  
Faintly, a small smile graced Anita’s face, porcelain smooth and unblemished. “The curse cannot be broken now, but that does not mean it will always be so,” She reassured. “All we can do is hope that the soul will find its way back to its home.”  
  
Blinking, a curious looked colored Alma’s eyes. “Is…that why you had the others look at the clock designs? So the heart could be put back for the soul to find?”  
  
A gentle laugh fell from Anita’s lips. “You’re clever,” She stated, eyes sparkling. “I can’t guarantee such a thing would work…but sometimes it helps to leave things in familiar places.”  
  
Alma said nothing to this. Like Anita, he couldn’t say if such a plan would work – he didn’t even understand how the heart worked to begin with. Magic and souls – these were all concepts to him that belonged in stories rather than reality. Even if they now _were_ a reality.  
  
Anita looked at Alma carefully. “You must be tired,” She observed. “Dolls may not need rest, but I imagine you and your mouse friend will. I’ll see that you’re given rooms for the time being.”  
  
Alma looked at Anita, a bit caught off guard by the offer. While he had imagined they probably would have to spend the night somewhere, he felt awkward about having a room – he had always been used to sleeping anywhere, and usually sharing small spaces with others.  
  
“Ah, you don’t have to if it’s too much trouble-“ Alma started to say.  
  
“It’s no trouble at all,” Anita said, as she offered another kind smile. “You helped to return the heart. I’m indebted.”  
  
Alma’s face reddened a bit, as he looked away somewhat shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Um…what about Yuu?”  
  
Anita stilled, as she looked at Alma. She initially appeared a bit puzzled, as though she was not sure what Alma was inquiring about; however, Anita soon drew a conclusion, and spoke. “Oh, there’s no need to worry – he already has a room,” She said, before looking at Alma with a smile. “Would you like your room to be near his?”  
  
Alma’s face burned, mouth hanging open a bit. “Ah – no, that’s fine!” He stammered, immediately flustered by the offer. Alma wasn’t sure how Anita had come to that conclusion, but Alma desperately attempted to compose himself. Given how hot his face felt, he knew he was doing poorly.  
  
Shifting a bit, Alma broke eye contact awkwardly. “I….I was wondering if he was alright? He just…rushed off and didn’t say anything when I saw him…”  
  
Understanding filled Anita’s eyes. She attempted to smile – a look of comfort, and reassurance despite its faintness – and spoke. “He just needs some time. I had anticipated the news would strike him hard.”  
  
Alma nodded. Thinking back, Kanda had always been deeply invested in returning the heart. From the moment they had met, it had been clear that the restoring the heart was Kanda’s highest priority. At the time, Alma hadn’t quite understood it – but now, he did. And the fact that there was a soul somewhere only caused the significance to feel more palpable.  
  
_‘I wonder…if that was who…’_ Alma started to think. But something about the thought was so striking, that Alma found it difficult to finish.  
  
Swiftly, he shut away the thought, and locked it up tight.  


* * *

  
  
They had lost the heart, but and the trail was faint. The heart was quiet.  
  
More quiet than it had been.  
  
It was not overly alarming; it still existed, and was somewhere. Its heartbeat was dull, and hardly audible – an echo of something living, and something pure. But the trail _was_ there – the tick was there. Not always, but sometimes.  
  
_Chatter, chatter._  
  
It was there, somewhere-  
  
_Tick._  
  
Once. Twice. They had lost it twice, but this time, the rats would be more prepared. They would know what to do, and they would know where to find it.  
  
_Tick.  
_

* * *

  
  
Allen looked up, surprised at Alma’s words. “It’s…missing its soul?”  
  
Alma nodded. “That’s what Anita said,” Alma explained. “She said it…wasn’t there.”  
  
Allen and Miranda both exchanged glances. They had still been in the library when Alma returned, pouring away over documents and any notes that may have been of use. Papers were scattered on the table, and several books left open that Alma had yet to have thoroughly looked at. From what he could see, many of them had illustrations of parts and objects – things Miranda would have found useful, no doubt.  
  
Miranda’s eyes moved back to Alma worriedly. “How long has it been missing for?” She asked. “Is there anyway to tell? Ah, it’ll be a disaster if we can’t find it!”  
  
Alma shifted his weight from one leg to the other, and he met Miranda’s gaze. “Anita said possibly it’s been missing since when the rats first attacked,” He said. “So…a while.”  
  
Eyes falling, Miranda’s expression turned into one of quiet despair. She took a breath, heavy and leaden with disappointment. “I can’t believe it. After all that work, and the heart wasn’t even complete to begin with….”  
  
Even Allen appeared weighed down by the news, and he looked at Alma questioningly. “There’s no way for us to find it then?”  
  
Alma shook his head. However, he recalled Anita’s words about the soul finding its way back. “No, but Anita…said the soul could return? That maybe if we at least restored the physical heart into the clock, that it could be easier for the soul to return here…”  
  
Realization filled Allen’s eyes, as he seemed to understand. “You mean by placing it in a familiar location?” He asked, before humming thoughtfully. “That could work…it would make sense for the soul to try looking for it in the place it was last with it.”  
  
Alma nodded. “How long would it take to even partially restore it?”  
  
Miranda answered. “Oh, well…I’ve already ready through the additional notes. If I go through a few more things, possibly tomorrow morning?”  
  
The news was surprising to Alma. He hadn’t expected such a small time frame, but the information caused his eyes to brighten. “That’s fantastic though!” He exclaimed. “Maybe if the heart is put back soon, the soul will return soon as well!”  
  
Allen smiled as well, though it was smaller, and his eyes held a determined gaze. “We’ll still have to be careful. The rats may not realize the soul is separated from it, but either way, they’ll probably try something soon,” He stated. “We’ll have to really keep an eye on the heart until the soul returns to it.”  
  
Alma nodded in understanding.  
  
They returned to work after that. With night having fallen, the windows were dark, and several candles had needed to be lit. Their warm light flickered and illuminated the library, as a comforting glow was bestowed upon the space.  
  
Despite Anita’s earlier promise of having rooms prepared, Alma had yet to go find his. He already felt somewhat guilty for having left Allen and Miranda to do research on their own earlier, and didn’t want to remain idle. Curiously, Alma began to catch up by going over the designs and documents, as his eyes burned with intrigue. The details were astounding, with a high level of artistry and a promise of immense craftsmanship. Surprisingly, everything was written so it was fairly clear to Alma as well.  
  
“These are so incredible…” Alma said, as he looked over some of the additional notes that Miranda had spoken of earlier. They were smaller papers, with more information on some of the smaller parts used in the clocks design. “I can’t imagine how long it must have taken to come up with something like this.”  
  
Miranda looked over. She had been seated next to Alma at the table, and smiled at him. “Mm, it really is amazing. I remember being in such awe when I first saw the designs and started working on getting the supplies.”  
  
Allen, who was sitting across from them, nodded. Timcanpy was perched on his head. He had his elbow on the table, and his chin in the palm of his hand. “Yeah, I bet,” He said, before pausing to yawn. He covered his mouth, and looked at the others apologetically. “Ah, sorry – guess I’m more tired than I realized.”  
  
Alma rubbed his eye. He actually felt incredibly worn as well, with the last few days still weighing heavily upon him. “It has gotten late…” He said, as he looked over toward the window, which was inky and dark.  
  
Miranda looked between them both. “Oh! You two should rest probably?”  
  
Alma looked over at Miranda. “What about you though?” He asked, not wanting to leave Miranda alone. The thought made him feel guilty, and it seemed unfair to leave Miranda to still work – even if she technically didn’t need the rest as a doll.  
  
Miranda smiled. “I don’t really need the sleep,” She said. “And I’d really like to continue working on this – it’s nice to have something to do.”  
  
Allen also seemed a bit hesitant at first, but then nodded. “If you’re sure,” He said. “Mahoja did say she’d be returning after her rounds of the castle…she’s actually really nice once she starts to warm up.”  
  
Alma turned to Allen, eyebrow raised. “Mahoja is doing rounds of the castle?” He asked, realizing that he _hadn’t_ seen the other doll since returning to the library.  
  
Allen nodded. “Yeah. Seems to be a part of her job…especially since it doesn’t seem anyone else remained here,” He said. “I do think I’m ready to turn in though.”  
  
Allen stood after that, as did Alma. Turning to Miranda one last time, Alma smiled. “Goodnight – don’t work too hard.”  
  
“Yeah, make sure to give yourself a break,” Allen added.  
  
They left Miranda after that, leaving the library and out into the hallway. Although it was nighttime, the halls were still illuminated, as the candles on the walls were illuminated with a warm glow. Alma was not sure how they had already been lit, or who could have even done it, and a part of him wondered if some sort of magic might have been involved.  
  
Timcanpy remained perched on Allen’s head the whole time, evidently being tired as well. Allen didn’t disrupt the golem though, and looked over at Alma. “You said Anita said there would be rooms for us?”  
  
Alma nodded. “Yeah,” He said with a smile. “Anita told me what direction they’d be in before I came back to the library.”  
  
“That was really kind of her. I’ll have to thank Anita when I see her next,” Allen said as they walked along.  
  
After speaking, a thought seemed to pass through Allen’s mind, as his eyes grew pensive. Curiously, he continued to look at Alma. “Did you ever find out where Kanda went?” Allen asked. “Anita had wanted to speak to him…but you didn’t say if he was there when you found her.”  
  
Alma stopped walking. Unpleasantly, he recalled seeing Kanda in the hall, angry and stalking off, and his insides knotted up.  
  
Alma broke eye contact with Allen, and looked off to the side. “I saw him, but…I don’t know where he went,” He said, before sighing. “He seemed pretty upset though….”  
  
Allen frowned in contemplation. “Kanda has been really focused on returning the heart. It was probably a blow for him to hear about the soul not being with it.”  
  
Alma nodded. He rubbed his arm, and gently squeezed at it for comfort. “He…really does care a lot,” Alma said, as he reflected on the past day and a half. Kanda was rash, and viciously abrasive at times – but there had been moments. Moments of care, and of worry that Alma had seen. Not always prominent, but certainly there. “He just doesn’t know how to show it, and I think he really worries…”  
  
Quietly, Allen stared. He watched as Alma shifted, eyes distant and thoughtful. There was something else in Alma’s eyes though, something soft and faint, which somehow stood out to Allen all the same. Strangely, it brought a smile to Allen’s face.  
  
“I think so too,” Allen said.  
  
Alma glanced back at Allen. There was a reassuring look in Allen’s eyes, which was both surprising and comforting to Alma. He was not sure why this was; but, Alma was glad for the comfort all the same, and smiled back at Allen wordlessly.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was cool outside. With night having fallen, so had the temperature. The warmth of the sun was gone, and a chilled blanket of moonlight remained in place. It casted a silvery glow over everything it touched; the castle, the gardens, the roses. They sparkled, almost as though kissed by a frost despite not having an ounce of ice on their petals.

  
Kanda stared at them. The roses of the courtyard garden remained in bloom despite the lifelessness of those on the castle’s exterior. However, even these seemed to lack the vibrancy that they had held once before. No trick of moonlight could hide that.  
  
A distasteful look formed in Kanda’s eyes. The shift in the roses’ appearances was both eerily subtle, and glaringly obvious. They were in so many ways still preserved from the last time that Kanda had been there to see them, yet the roses were still somehow marred by the events that had taken place. For this reason, the flowers were as cruel as they were comforting; they offered sweet memories, all while acting as a painful reminder of what had been lost.  
  
Kanda wasn’t even sure why he had come to the gardens.  
  
He had known there would be nothing there for him – nothing but old memories, covered in dust and thorns and broken bits of glass. Kanda had known this, but had still wandered out there, as though there were some instinctual pull that he couldn’t ignore. As though there was a desire that burned too greatly inside.  
  
Kanda had known though. He had known that _that person_ would not have been there.  
  
That person. The heart’s soul. Kanda realized that he still had never actually had a _name_ for them – they had never told him one. They had been nameless, with no face, and only existed as a silhouette of energy. A shadow of light, and nothing more. Kanda had never even _felt_ them.  
  
And somehow, they had been as real as anyone else.  
  
_They were there, like they always were. A shimmering prism of a shadow, and flittering about like some whimsical being. Existing among the flowers, and wandering around like some hint of a dream that had never entirely woken, with sweet laughter spilling from their lips, and their light radiating tender warmth.  
  
It had taken Kanda a while to get used to them. When given the task to guard the heart, he had not anticipated there being such an element to come with it. No, Kanda had expected a quiet job – one that kept him near the clock tower, and away from others. Not a job that involved anything more.  
  
How wrong he had been.  
  
With time, Kanda had become accustomed to the soul’s warm presence and mellifluous laughter. He wasn’t sure when that transition had happened; initially, Kanda had been only agitated by the soul. It was oddly inquisitive, and chattered endlessly like some broken clockwork toy. Had it not been the soul of the heart, Kanda would have already threatened to slice them up – but he had to keep his mouth shut, and was forced to begrudgingly bear with it.  
  
Then, after some time, it was just…normal. And suddenly the soul didn’t seem as trying as before.  
  
Kanda watched them. As always, the soul was prattling along. In this case, they were yet again admiring the flowers, their words rich in adoration as they poured over the roses. Kanda wasn’t sure what it was that the soul liked about the flowers so much, but he couldn’t quite find the ability to tell the soul to stop talking.  
  
The soul shifted, and glanced back Kanda, details blurred into nothing. “What about you?”  
  
Kanda looked up. He realized that he had not quite been listening – something that was about to become terribly obvious. He actually felt a pinch of guilt for doing so, but stubbornly held back an apology. Frowning, Kanda looked over at the soul questioningly.  
  
The soul giggled softly. “Someone wasn’t listening,” They teased. “Am I_ that _boring?”  
  
Kanda scoffed. “Tch. That’s not it,” He grumbled, face flushing slightly. He cursed inwardly as he felt the heat on his face, and averted his gaze. “What were you asking?”  
  
The soul turned back, and glanced at the flowers. As it did this, Kanda watched them, details melted into light. Silently, Kanda wondered what the soul’s face looked like – he had never been able to truly see it. More often than not, Kanda had found himself trying to envision the details as well.  
  
The soul hummed. “I was wondering what your favorite flowers were. You like the gardens too, right?”  
  
The question caused Kanda to hesitate. It had been a simple inquiry, and one that Kanda would have in any other situation deemed meaningless. However, no snide remark came to his lips, and he averted his gaze off to the side. “Why would it matter?” He asked, not sure why the soul even cared to know.  
  
The soul turned back to Kanda. Despite their eyes not being visible, Kanda could feel their gaze on him. “Because I like learning things about you,” The soul answered, as though it were an obvious statement. “Is that so strange?”  
  
It was an earnest statement, and again, Kanda was somewhat caught off guard by it. The soul always had a way of doing this, and periodically throwing the soldier off-kilter. Kanda wasn’t sure how, but it always was that way; the soul would talk, and say such raw, innocent comments. It made it hard for Kanda to entirely shut them down.  
  
This time, it was no different.  
  
“So?” The soul asked. “Do you have a favorite?”  
  
Kanda exhaled, as he thought. He did like plants, though he had never bothered to think about what his favorite might have been. They all had their pros and their cons, and to have bothered to choose a favorite seemed trivial.  
  
“I don’t know,” Kanda grumbled, as he still kept his gaze averted. Then, he chanced a glance at the soul, before looking away once more. “Lotuses, I guess…”  
  
The soul looked at Kanda, and their smile seemed to spill through the light. “Lotuses,” They repeated. “Then I’ll think of you every time I see them.”  
  
_The memory burned in Kanda’s mind, seeping deeply into his heart like an ugly wound. Those words the soul had spoken had always been painfully sweet and endearing – more than Kanda had probably ever been worth of receiving. Their echoes left scorches in Kanda’s ear, and were sugar-braised cuts that refused to heal.  
  
Kanda just couldn’t think of them without feeling guilty. Without feeling guilty for having failed the innocence. The heart. The soul. They had depended upon Kanda, and he had not kept them safe.  
  
“Tch…” Kanda sneered, as he leaned against an ivy-covered wall. His one arm remained limp in the sling, still an annoyance, but meager compared to all other things.  
  
Not far off, Kanda heard something rustle. He quickly became alert, moving his other arm so it was prepared to draw his sword. Kanda turned, eyes narrowed –  
  
He calmed when he saw who it was.  
  
Somewhat annoyed, Kanda re-sheathed his word. “What the hell are you doing out here?” He snapped, when he spied the doll.  
  
Mahoja frowned, rather put off by Kanda’s tone. “I could ask you the same thing,” She pointed out, words flat. “Especially considering it’s been _years_ since you’ve been here…”  
  
Kanda’s expression became pinched, and he looked off to the side. He didn’t say anything back.  
  
Mahoja’s frown remained as she observed Kanda. In the moonlight, she could see the changes since she last saw him: the wood grain skin, and doll-like features. These were things she saw no need to comment on, though the sling gave Mahoja pause; she had never seen Kanda with such an injury before.  
  
“I thought you were dead,” Mahoja commented.  
  
Kanda scowled. “Well, I’m not,” He said, before glaring over at a rose bush. “This place looks like a mess.”  
  
There was a mildly annoyed look on Mahoja’s face, and her eyes narrowed. “What did you expect?” She clipped. “No one’s been here, and nearly everyone left who survived the first wave of the curse…”  
  
Whether intentional or not, the comment felt like a dig. Kanda clenched his teeth, and exhaled. He didn’t exactly want to get into anything in that moment, and didn’t trust himself not to get into an altercation of sorts.  
  
Oddly enough, Mahoja continued speaking. “Lady Anita insisted on remaining. She was convinced the heart would somehow find its way here,” She said, before looking at Kanda pointedly. “I’m relieved it wasn’t _entirely_ for nothing.”  
  
Kanda bit back a sneer. _That_ comment was certainly debatable.  
  
“You never left either,” Kanda pointed out, as he still focused on the rose bush. “Did you think the same?”  
  
Mahoja’s expression was cool, but then her lips upturned slightly, as a small smirk appeared. “You know I’d never leave my mistress,” She stated. Then, her dark eyes lingered on Kanda as she continued, “I see you’re just the same.”  
  
Kanda turned to Mahoja, brow furrowing. “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
Mahoja snorted quietly. “You know what I’m talking about. It’s why you came out here,” She said, before glancing around the garden. “You won’t find what you’re looking for out here though. I’d say rest instead, but then again, you won’t be able to do that either.”  
  
There was a somewhat acidic look in Kanda’s eyes, as he glared over at Mahoja. The other doll appeared unaffected by the scathing glaze, and only started to walk off.  
  
“Make sure nothing happens to your other arm,” Mahoja called back.  
  
Kanda continued to glare, before tearing his gaze away from where Mahoja had disappeared off to. In doing so, his eyes landed on another rose bush – this one with dusty pink blossoms, that seemed faded in the silvery kiss of moonlight. Kanda stared at them, and as he did so, he thought he could hear a faint, familiar ring of laughter dance in his ears.  
  
_“I like these roses best.”  
  
_Kanda’s fist balled, as he stared at the roses a few moments longer.  


* * *

  
  
Alma couldn’t sleep.  
  
It was not that the room wasn’t comfortable – it was _incredibly_ comfortable. The room was spacious, and far nicer than any place he had ever slept in. Admittedly, Alma felt rather out of place; the room seemed a bit too luxurious for someone like him, though he wouldn’t have had the slightest idea of how to convey this. It would have been rude to turn down Anita’s offer, and to make any sort of scene out of it would have only been awkward.  
  
Alma rolled over, so that he was on his side. His face was turned toward the window, which had the curtains slightly pulled so that the starry sky was visible. Alma knew it was quite late by this point, and his body was weary; however, he just couldn’t fall asleep. His thoughts continued to run, and his mind refused to quiet. Alma just couldn’t clear his head, and sleep refused to take him.  
  
Sighing, Alma sat up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, so that he was still facing the window.  
  
_‘It’s so late already,’_ Alma thought, as his eyes skimmed over to the wall. On it, there was an old clock hanging, which looked as though it were made of silver. The design was so that it almost resembled foliage, and even the hands had leaf-like appearances. Reading the clock, Alma could see that it was already near midnight.  
  
Alma stood. He felt far too restless, and knew that he would only continue to toss if he tried to remain in bed. Quietly, he slipped his shoes back on, and grabbed his cloak before slipping out of the bedroom.  
  
The hallway was just as soundless, if not more, than what the bedroom had been. Alma glanced down the hall; Allen’s room was next to his, but he could see that the light was off from beneath the door. Miranda would have been up though, and Alma could have gone to visit her in the library – but, Alma didn’t want to distract her if she were still working.  
  
Then, there was Kanda. But Alma wasn’t sure which room Kanda’s would have been; after Anita had asked Alma if he wanted his room near Kanda’s, he had been far too embarrassed to even ask for such a detail.  
  
_‘He probably wouldn’t want to be bothered anyways…’_ Alma realized, as he once more thought back to how Kanda had seemed earlier.  
  
Without thinking, Alma began to wander down the hall. Perhaps walking would help to calm him, and allow him to better fall asleep; he certainly needed the rest, even if his body was stubbornly refusing to give in.  
  
As he walked on, Alma eventually came to where the hall split into two more corridors. Glancing down each, Alma hesitated. He didn’t want to wander too far, for fear of getting lost, but in an impulse decided to take a right. As long as he paid attention to where he was going, he should have been able to make his way back with no problem.  
  
The corridor was soundless, with only the silent flickering of candles lingering about the walls. Although they helped to light the way, there was still a ghostly vacancy to the castle – one that caused Alma to feel a hollowness deep inside. He passed by rooms, some of which he dared to peer into. Among them, he passed what looked to be a reading room, and another a music room. In the latter, he caught sight of a piano and a harp, but neither instruments appeared to have in touched in years.  
  
Faintly, Alma tried to envision what the castle would have been like with people. He tried to envision the halls with warmth and laughter, and for a moment he thought he could. But those imagined apparitions soon disappeared into the recess of Alma’s mind, and he was left with nothing more than the shadows of a fairy dream, covered in aged thorns and ivy.  
  
Alma stopped, as he closed the door to the music room. He was debating on turning around at that point, with the walk having left his heart to ache more than it should have. Alma wasn’t sure why, but the emptiness made him _sad_ ; it just didn’t seem right. It didn’t feel right. _‘It shouldn’t be this way…’_  
  
Before he could turn, Alma happened to glance down the corridor. In doing so, he caught sight of where the hall actually dipped down into a staircase, leading to two glass door panels on the side of the corridor. As he looked more closely, Alma realized what it was: an exit outside.

Suddenly, there was a pull. Alma wasn’t sure what it was, but before he knew it he was already approaching those doors, blue eyes staring as he looked through the glass. Among the panels were crystalized images of flowers and vines, slightly obscuring the view to outside. Adjusting his cloak, Alma pushed the curled handle of the door, and finding it was unlocked open the door to see where it led.  
  
Upon doing so, Alma realized it was the courtyard – specifically, the courtyard’s gardens.  
  
Alma stared. He had seen the garden from the window in the library, but seeing it in person was a whole other experience entirely. He stared in awe, looking as he saw countless flowers everywhere, all in bloom and beautifully sweet in their fragrance. There were different kinds of flowers, too, but what was most prominent was the roses: they were everywhere, in all sorts of shades and colors. Even the moonlight could not hide their beauty.  
  
Alma began to walk again, as his eyes wandered. As he did, his mind threatened to flashback to the visions and the dreams he had had – the one of the gardens, with the beautiful warmth of sunlight and radiance of what should have been a fantasy. _‘These look…like the same flowers…’_ Alma realized, as he continued to look at them in fascination.  
  
Stopping beside one bush, Alma knelt down. The roses in it were fair, with a dusty pink hue to them. Immediately, Alma felt drawn to them; their color stood out in the moonlight, and Alma could only imagine how lovely they would have been in the daytime. Gingerly, Alma reached out to brush his fingers against the petals, which were silken soft against his fingers. His hand then traced down to the base of the blossom, and for a fleeting moment Alma was tempted to take it.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Startled, Alma moved. He was careless in his motion though, and without thinking his finger accidentally pressed against a thorn, causing him to wince. “Ow!” He yelped, as he quickly withdrew his hand, clasping it to his chest.  
  
Alma stood, turning as he did so. When he did, he could see that it was Kanda there, staring back at Alma with a questioning gaze.  
  
“Sorry,” Alma said, apologizing forming before he could even think to consider what he was apologizing for. The words were already out though, and Alma averted his gaze awkwardly. “I…didn’t realize anyone else was out here…”  
  
The apology appeared to perplex Kanda as well, as he momentarily appeared unsure of how to respond. The wooden soldier opted to ignore it, as he dark blue eyes landed on Alma’s hand. “What did you do to your hand?”  
  
Alma blinked. His hand was still clasped to his chest, and his finger throbbed a bit. He glanced down at it, and could see where the thorn had broken the skin. “Oh, it’s nothing – it was just a thorn,” Alma tried to brush off.  
  
Before Alma could say anymore, Kanda reacted. He approached Alma, and without so much as giving a warning took Alma’s hand with his one good arm. A frown appeared on his face, as Kanda noticed that Alma’s finger was bleeding a little. He exhaled heavily. “Come on,” He grumbled, as he took Alma’s wrist.  
  
A bit surprised, Alma didn’t say anything, and only followed as Kanda led him somewhere. As they moved along, Alma noticed that Kanda was actually being oddly gentle in his grasp – more so than what Alma would have expected.  
  
After a moment of walking, they came to a clearing in the garden. In it, a fountain could be seen: circular, and with ivory and marble, smooth and delicately carved with details. The water was not falling from the upper level, but the water present was crystal clear, and contained several, pale-colored lotuses in it.  
  
Stopping by the fountain, Kanda guided Alma. “Sit here, “ He said, as he nodded his head toward the edge of the fountain.  
  
Alma did so, and Kanda sat beside him. Carefully, Kanda took Alma’s finger, which had slowed in its bleeding, and gently placed it in the water.  
  
“Just leave it there for a bit,” Kanda said. “The water is cool enough it’ll help the bleeding.”  
  
Alma stared, as his face heated a bit. He nodded quietly, still a bit taken aback by Kanda’s aid. “Ah, thanks,” He said, words soft as he glanced at the water.  
  
Kanda looked at Alma. His eyes rested on Alma for a moment, though he also looked away when he realized what he was doing, and planted a scowl on his face. “What were you doing?” He asked stiffly. “It’s late. You should be resting.”  
  
Alma shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep,” He explained, before looking up at Kanda. “Have you been out here long…?”  
  
Now, it was Kanda who shrugged. “Tch. I wasn’t keeping track.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything at first. As he looked at Kanda, he noticed that Kanda didn’t appear…quite as incensed as he had earlier. However, there was a distant look in the soldier’s eyes, and Alma felt a tug in his chest. There was a pull, and his heartbeat seemed to speed a little without any clear cause as to why.  
  
Alma swallowed, and looked down. In his peripheral vision, he noticed a nearby lotus floating in the fountain. “Anita…told me about the heart. And it’s soul,” He finally managed, voice quiet. Hesitantly, Alma raised his gaze. “Are you okay…?”  
  
Almost instantly, Kanda’s expression soured, as a distasteful look appeared in his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be?” He questioned, words sounding slightly more snappish.  
  
Alma winced a bit at the tone, and wondered if he had made a mistake. “No, it’s just…” He started to say, but trailed off as the words escaped him. Alma sighed. “I just was worried when I saw you earlier…you looked upset and I wasn’t sure what was wrong…”  
  
Kanda turned, eyes a bit startled. He had clearly not expected such a response, and as he looked at Alma, a somewhat guilty look flashed in his eyes. Uneasily, Kanda looked away. “I’m fine,” He managed, though the response was stiff. Then, as he snuck a glimpse at Alma, he quickly added. “It’s nothing you did. So don’t take it personally or some shit…”  
  
Alma’s eyes moved, and he looked at Kanda. There was an inquisitive look in them, and his next question came gently. “Did…you know the soul well? Was that why you wanted to restore the heart so badly?”  
  
As Alma asked this, Kanda stilled. His body seemed to go a bit rigid, and his jaw tightened, as he tried to think of how to respond.  
  
When no words came, Alma spoke again, words still gentle in tone. “Sorry, I know I probably shouldn’t be asking…” He offered. “But I was wondering…if you talked to them. Sometimes in those visions, I saw you talking to someone, and I wondered if it was them…”  
  
At this, Kanda looked up at Alma. There was a somewhat shocked look in his eyes, and his mouth remained slightly open as though he had been struck speechless. Kanda closed his lips though, and took a breath, as something inside his chest twisted painfully.  
  
“They seemed really nice,” Alma went on, as his eyes moved back to the lotus. “Whoever they were…”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
Alma looked up. The response had been soft, and so gentle that he had almost missed it. Honestly, it was surprising to Alma; he had never heard Kanda speak so softly before.  
  
But when Alma looked, the sight was even more surprising. Kanda was not looking at Alma directly, but instead seemed to have focused on some nearby rose bushes, eyes distant and weary as though weighed by a painful memory. At the same time, there was something else evident in Kanda’s eyes: a fondness that was both gentle, and sweet. Nothing like what Alma was used to seeing.  
  
However, Alma remembered the first dreams he had had of that stranger by the lake. Of that stranger protecting him – of _Kanda_ protecting him. And suddenly, that gentleness made sense to Alma.  
  
It made sense to Alma, and it made his heart threaten to break as well.  
  
The feeling was overwhelming, and slammed into Alma without warning. He didn’t know where it had come from; suddenly, Alma just _ached._ Hus heart throbbed so deeply that his eyes threatened to burn, and his stomach felt knotted, to the point where he even felt a bit nauseous. _‘Don’t…’_  
  
Shakily, Alma took a breath. He tried to keep it quiet so as not to draw too much attention to himself, but Alma knew he was failing to do so. He had never been good at masking his emotions, even when he didn’t entirely understand them.  
  
“I’m sure they’ll come back,” Alma said, as he looked back at the water. “Maybe they’ll come back soon, and…and you’ll see them again.”  
  
As Alma spoke, his words came out with a slight tremble. He tried not to think about it though, or the fact that he was bothered by something so strange – that he was bothered by the fact that Kanda cared for someone so _deeply_. Why should that even have bothered Alma?  
  
_‘Because it’s not you.’_  
  
Just like that, the realization slapped Alma straight across the face. It came forcefully, and without mercy. Alma immediately tried to repress it; he tried to squash it, and to bury the realization so he wouldn’t have to think about it. So that he wouldn’t have to think about the fact that he was upset because Kanda had spoken so softly about someone else, and how in those first few dreams it had never been _Alma_ that Kanda was trying to protect.  
  
Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_ – how could Alma have been so stupidly blind? He wasn’t sure when he had even started to feel this way, and knew that it was silly he even felt so. What had he even thought? That these feelings he had would turn into something more? Alma didn’t even _belong_ in Marchpane – he didn’t belong there, and he couldn’t stay. Even if the curse was ever broken…  
  
Vision blurring, Alma tried to keep his focus on the water, as he desperately attempted to hold back. _‘Please, not here…’_  
  
Kanda turned. He had been gazing off at the rose bushes, but upon noticing the silence broke his focus. His brow pinched, as his eyes grew concerned when he noticed how Alma looked – turned away, and glaringly avoidant. “Alma?” Kanda asked, voice still low.  
  
Alma didn’t turn, and continued to avert his gaze. The lack of response was a bit alarming to Kanda, and even more so was the shaky breath that fell from Alma’s lips.  
  
Something twisting inside, Kanda reached over with his good arm, and gingerly placed a hand on Alma’s shoulder. “Alma, what is it?”  
  
The touch startled Alma a bit, and he turned. In doing so, Kanda was able to get a clear look at Alma’s face, with was stained with fresh tears that glistened in the moonlight.  
  
Kanda stared, completely dumbfounded. He had known something was off, but certainly hadn’t expected Alma to be _crying_ of all things. Kanda wasn’t even sure what had caused such a reaction, but he immediately felt a rush of discomfort; he didn’t like seeing Alma so upset.  
  
Before Kanda could form any words, Alma quickly tried to wipe his cheeks. “S-sorry,” Alma apologized, as he attempted to dry his face. “I-I’m just tired. I probably should go to bed.”  
  
Kanda frowned. There was a dubious look in his eyes, as though he didn’t quite believe Alma. However, Kanda didn’t challenge Alma, primarily to avoid possibly upsetting him more.  
  
Kanda shifted, and stood. “Let me walk you to your room.”  
  
Alma paused, a bit uncertain of how to respond. “You don’t have to,” He said, as he also stood, finally removing his pricked finger from the water. As he did this, Alma’s eyes blurred slightly, and he realized with a silent panic that at any second he might lose his composure again.  
  
Scowl deepening, Kanda looked at Alma worriedly. “Alma-“  
  
“It’s fine,” Alma repeated, though he still avoided looking Kanda directly in the eye. “Really, it’s…”  
  
He couldn’t finish. Alma couldn’t push the lie forward, no matter how badly he wanted to – he couldn’t do it, because it wasn’t fine. He wasn’t okay. And before Kanda could try to argue, Alma turned on his heel and hurried off.  
  
Kanda stared. He watched as Alma ran off, and out of sight. A part of Kanda immediately felt the instinct to go after him, and to find out what was wrong. He felt the instinct to go after Alma, and to comfort him in some way – but Kanda didn’t know how. He didn’t know how, and he didn’t even know what had happened to make Alma so upset in the first place. For all Kanda knew, it might have been something _he_ had done…  
  
Because of this, Kanda stayed. Wood was hardly a comforting thing anyways.  


* * *

  
  
_Chatter, chatter.  
  
_

They hurried fast. Running. Scurrying. They didn’t have much time.  
  
It was close – too close. The heart was close to waking up, and that was something that the rats couldn’t afford. They had come too far, and too close; failure was unacceptable, and not something they could afford.  
  
_Chatter, chatter._  
  
The rats had deciphered its location with ease, though. Already, they were making it to their destination – through the shadows, and beneath the ground. They traveled fast, and with ease. Hidden out of sight, and far from the light.  
  
Sharp claws. Yellow eyes. The rats would not lose this time.  
  
_Chatter…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartache! So much heartache! ;___;
> 
> I wanted a soft scene, and it went angsty real quickly. >.< Alma is really someone who already struggles with a sense of not quite feeling like he belongs anywhere (especially with his background), and realizing you have feelings for someone who might not feel the same way is always a blow. (And of course, he sort of panicked and had a flight reaction to the situation - which is...definitely understandable).
> 
> There are still a lot of pieces to put together with the heart and soul, but based off the feedback I’m receiving, I’m guessing people are starting to catch on. >.> (No one will know for sure until the next few chapters though. X3)
> 
> Chapter 22 should be up next weekend, but 23 and 24 are monster chapters (seriously, 24 is...over 10K >.>). They’re also going to be very emotional, but as of now it’s looking like there will be 25 full chapters and an epilogue!
> 
> Thank you guys again for all your support and feedback - I really appreciate it, and it really has helped with me pushing through to finish this! <3


	22. The Heart’s Desire

The night was still, and dark. Stars littered the sky like broken chips of silver, splintered into diamonds and sprinkled like dust. It broke up the inky blackness of the sky, and created an echo of illumination just bright enough to see.  
  
It was unappealing to the rats.  
  
Not so much that it was entirely off-putting; it was certainly preferable to daylight. However, the rats still kept close to the shadows, not daring to risk exposure too soon. They kept to the darkest parts of the earth, and the narrowest cracks; they avoided they eyes of those who were not their kind, and hid away with careful precision.  
  
_Chatter. Scurry. Chatter._  
  
The wild rats were diligent in their discretion. They were trained to be cautious, with their primal instincts acting as a guide. One to keep them safe, and alert.  
  
The other rats were the same.  
  
Road was, especially. She kept to the shadows as though it were a second skin, her body easily melting away into the darkness like a satin silhouette. With her body being so small, she was never easy to detect. Hiding was nothing more than child’s play and a game that gave her a thrill. Tonight, it was no different.  
  
Road rolled back onto her heels, as she looked over the edge of the water. Its surface glistened beneath the pale moonlight, the water so still that it appeared to be made of glass. A mirror unto the sky, which reflected the heavens above.  
  
It was so pretty that Road almost found it distracting.  
  
“If it ever freezes, I want to skate on it,” Road said, as she stared out onto the water. Her eyes burned like two amber flames, as they peered out onto the lake. “Wouldn’t that be fun? Let’s find a way to freeze it, and go skating.”  
  
A bit back, Tyki remained. He was seated on the ground, posture languid. His eyes also gleamed in the darkness, glinting vibrantly as he looked over at Road.   
  
Tyki smirked. “We’ll freeze it,” He said, words contemplative. “After we destroy the heart, we can do whatever we want. We won’t have to worry about anything anymore.”  
  
Road turned back, and smiled. “We better not wait then.”  
  
Tyki didn’t say anything, and his focus shifted. In the distance, he could see the outline of the castle – quiet, and unsuspecting. Vulnerable.  
  
It would be an easy target.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma hadn’t been able to escape the garden fast enough.  
  
The experience had been humiliating. Even if Kanda hadn’t realized what it was that had so viciously distressed Alma, Alma had no other words to describe it. He felt embarrassed, and like a complete fool for feeling such a way. For feeling such an irrational and _childish_ way.  
  
Quickly, Alma shut the door to his room behind it, and he turned back so that he was leaning against it. He had practically run all the way back, by some miracle having been able to find his room. Alma could hardly appreciate such a small victory though; he was too distraught, and as soon as he was cut off from everything, he nearly fell apart right there.  
  
He exhaled, breath shaky and uneven as his body slunk to the ground. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around himself, fingers curling tightly into the thick fabric of his cloak. Alma leaned forward, and into his kneed, fighting to keep any composure as his eyes burned mercilessly.  
  
_‘Stop, stop,_ stop! _’_ Alma scolded, snapping at himself internally. God, why was he reacting in such a way? What reason did he have to be so _distraught_?  
  
It was pathetic. Alma had barely known Kanda that long – hardly a week, if anything. Yet here Alma was, falling apart as though his heart had been shattered to pieces.   
  
Alma shook his head, as he tried to pull himself together. No, no it was _nothing_ – he was clearly overreacting, and taking something unrelated to him far too personally. What if Kanda cared for the heart’s soul? What crime was that? What crime was it that Kanda had someone he wanted to protect, and wanted to save? There was certainly nothing wrong with it – nothing logically.  
  
Except…there _was_ something wrong. Something that was wrong to Alma, at least. Perhaps he had gotten too caught up in those dreams, and in those fantasies. An infatuation gone rampant, and one that had spread throughout Alma like a disease. It was a schoolboy fixation; one that had started when he first heard that stranger’s voice. _Kanda’s_ voice.  
  
Deep down, Alma realized that he had always hoped that whoever was in those dreams was speaking to him. Not someone else – _him_.  
  
But, Kanda had never been speaking to Alma. He had never been talking to Alma. No, Alma had only been seeing these memories through someone else’s eyes – the soul’s, however it was possible. Those tender embraces and soft words…they had never been for Alma.  
  
Alma should have known. He should have known those sweet things could have never been for him.  
  
The realization caused yet another fresh wave of dismay to befall him, as a soundless sob broke from his throat. Stupid, _stupid_ – had Alma really been so stupid to have thought that he was _special_? That he was brought into this mess for some magical reason, and that this fairytale would have had some happily ever after that came with it? That wasn’t how things worked. Alma was just some orphan kid who needed to go back to Stahlbaum, and who didn’t belong in a land with magic and talking dolls. He didn’t belong there. He didn’t belong _anywhere-_  
  
Another breath, and Alma tried to steady himself. He was fine. He was fine, and he was only reacting this extremely because of how turned around he was with everything. Alma was just _tired_ – he had spent the last few days running around, getting attacked, getting kidnapped…and he was _exhausted_.  
  
He needed to leave.  
  
The thought felt like a knife, dull and wretched against his core. Alma inhaled, lungs straining for air as he tried to keep his breaths even.  
  
No, it was true – Alma needed to leave. He had been in Marchpane long enough. And with the heart having been brought back to the castle, Alma realized that there was no reason for him to stay any longer.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The room was quiet, and illuminated with the warm glow of candlelight. The flames flickered, and danced in soft, gentle motions; their movement was soundless, and graceful as the shadows from the light embraced one another.   
  
It was more than a room, really: a suite, with tall windows and carved, ivory furniture. The walls were a pale, lovely shade of blush that were darkened with the fall of evening, but now were kissed by the candlelight’s golden hue. A warm, safe place with intricate details and gold-flecked embellishments – a room fit for nobility.  
  
Anita was there. It was her own personal suite, which connected to her chambers in a separate room. Anita was currently in a more open space – one that was large enough to entertain visitors, if she so wiled it. Two tall, crystal doors could been seen which led to a balcony outside. A sofa and table remaining in the room, while the door to the main hall was on the opposite side of the room, shut tightly.  
  
By that door, was Mahoja.  
  
Anita looked over at the bulkier, wooden doll. Her porcelain face looked smooth, with a polished shine in the flicker of light. She smiled. “You’re always guarding that door. Do you ever tire of it?”   
  
Mahoja looked at Anita, expression somewhat neutral. “I only just arrived here moments ago,” She pointed out. “My rounds took longer than normal tonight. I wanted to be thorough.”  
  
“It’s greatly appreciated,” Anita said, before glancing out the window, her eyes glimpsing at the starry sky. In her hand, she was holding the crystalline flower. “We’ll need to be especially careful now that the heart’s been brought back.”  
  
Mahoja frowned, eyes turning pensive. “It won’t be long before the rats come. They always will try to take the heart – and our defenses have diminished since the curse was placed,” She noted, words turning hard. “Our soldiers are nothing more than carved logs at this point. We’re lucky to still be moving at all.”  
  
Anita’s expression shifted as she heard this. Her eyes shone with regret, before she closed them. Anita sighed. They had lost much since the curse struck. They had suffered much.  
  
“You along with everyone else have sacrificed greatly,” Anita said, before turning back to Mahoja. “I’d give anything to give that back to you.”  
  
The tenderness in which Anita spoke was apparent, and for a moment, Mahoja looked as though she had not the slightest inkling of how to respond. She remained composed though, and her words even. “It’s my duty. I do such with pride.”  
  
A gentle smile appeared on Anita’s face, and her eyes were warm. “Thank you.”  
  
Mahoja’s own gaze softened, so much that the wood from which she was made appeared a little less stiff, and a little less harsh. A little less inanimate, and a little more human.  
  
Outside the door, there was the sound of something shuffling. Immediately, the softness of Mahoja’s expression evaporated, as her features became harsh and alert. Mahoja rounded so that she faced the door.  
  
Anita looked. She too had become somewhat tense, wary and not certain as to what to expect. Quickly, she walked over to an ivory dresser, with several intricately carved boxes on it. Taking one with a carved rose, she placed the heart inside before shutting it, and pushing it back.  
  
Turning back to Mahoja, Anita nodded.   
  
Tensely, Mahoja opened the door. She did so swiftly – so swiftly, that the door nearly flew open as though blown by a tumultuous wind, and startling the person on the other side.  
  
Alma was there, wide-eyed and looking somewhat shaken – almost as though he were already deeply regretting whatever decision he had made prior. He still had his cloak on, which he was clutching at as though it were a shield, and his leg pushed back a bit as though he were a deer threatening to flee.  
  
Mahoja’s expression remained hard, as she eyed Alma with suspicion. “What is it you want?” She asked.  
  
Alma opened his mouth, though no sound came out. He clamped it shut, and looked around uneasily. “I-I thought…I heard someone, and wasn’t sure who was down here,” He said, before taking a step back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you. I can go-“  
  
“Mahoja,” Anita said, causing Alma to still. Her dark eyes moved in-between Mahoja and Alma, before she addressed Mahoja specifically. “Mahoja, would you leave us?”  
  
Mahoja blinked, appearing rather bewildered by the request. She even seemed to want to question it, but faltered under Anita’s imploring gaze.   
  
In defeat, Mahoja nodded. “Of course,” She said, before glancing in Alma’s direction. “I’ll be outside, in case I’m needed.”  
  
Anita smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Mahoja.”  
  
Mahoja left after that, leaving through the doors and going out into the hallway. As she did, Alma looked into the room uncertainly, as though he were still too nervous to enter.  
  
Noticing this, Anita’s smile softened. “It’s alright,” She reassured. “Please – come in.”  
  
With a more direct invitation, Alma complied. He walked in, still looking somewhat lost, almost as though he were a child in need of direction. However, Alma didn’t say anything as he instead became rather preoccupied with gazing about the room. The soft colors and the warm light quickly drew him in, and his eyes became transfixed. He stared in admiration, before his eyes soon landed on the dresser, and the rose-embellished box upon it.  
  
Anita watched, eyes observing as she noticed how Alma’s attention shifted. Tilting her head curiously, she smiled kindly. “Were you not able to sleep?”  
  
The question seemed to snap Alma back into focus, as he turned back to Anita rather abruptly. “Uh,” He started to stammer, before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Not really…”  
  
There was a pause, and suddenly Alma seemed to realize of how poorly the comment could have been taken. Swiftly, he looked back at Anita. “Ah, there wasn’t a problem with the room though! I just…had a lot on my mind.”  
  
Anita hummed. “And you came here,” She noted, before looking at Alma inquisitively. “Were you looking for something?”  
  
Alma paused. He rubbed his wrist, as his eyes again threatened to wander to where the rose box was. Alma fought the urge. “Well…” Alma began to say, hesitancy evident in his voice, “I was actually….looking for you…”  
  
To this, Anita raised an eyebrow. The confession had been timidly spoken, but had been heard all the same. “Oh?” Anita asked. “What is it you needed to find me for?”  
  
Again, Alma hesitated. The lack of confidence was palpable, but Alma swallowed as he attempted to speak. “Yuu told me a few days ago there was someone here who might be able to help me go back to Stahlbaum. I’m not from Marchpane, but I got here through an ark door,” Alma explained, as he looked at Anita with a tentative gaze. “I….wasn’t sure if he was talking about you…”  
  
Anita said nothing, as she took in the words. But after a moment, she nodded slowly. “Kanda told me that you weren’t from Marchpane. I imagine after all that’s happened you must want to return,” She said.  
  
Alma remained still. He knew he should have reacted – said yes, or even managed a nod of the head. However, his body felt paralyzed, as his muscles refused to indicate such.   
  
He couldn’t say yes, and his heart cracked a bit at the mere thought.  
  
Anita’s eyes remained piercing, as she noticed the way in Alma remained wordless. A hint of concern seemed to gleam in her eyes, though she didn’t outright comment on the reservation Alma exhibited. Instead, she spoke of something else. “I’m sorry to say, Kanda may have overestimated my abilities,” She admitted with a sigh. “Magic was never something to come naturally to me, and in my current state my ability to use it has diminished over the years.”  
  
Hearing this, Alma looked up, concerned and disappointed. “You can’t open an ark door?”  
  
“Not anymore,” Anita admitted. “I can sense magic, but the rats…they are the ones who can teach magic, and grant others the ability to use it. Just as easily, they can find ways to take it away.”  
  
Confusion filled Alma, a bit dull and slow to seep in. Then, as the seconds trickled on, it began to register for him – that even dolls might have once been able to do magic, or at least the people they once were. Anita had, at the very least.  
  
Now, she couldn’t.  
  
The realization crashed down onto Alma, as he was suddenly aware that he had no idea how long he would have to remain in Marchpane for. A few more days? Weeks? Immediately, Alma felt himself divide. The first part – the more rational, logical side – quickly became distressed by the idea. Alma wasn’t from Marchpane, and what about the people he cared about back in Stahlbaum? They wouldn’t know what had happened to Alma, and Alma didn’t want them to think that he’d have left without saying _goodbye_.  
  
However, there was another part – a small, quieter part of Alma – that silently protested this. A small voice that squirmed and pleaded softly for him not to go back, and to stay.  
  
Silently, Alma thought of Kanda. But before he could think for too long, the memory of Kanda’s face when speaking of the soul flashed in Alma’s mind, and his heart tightened, threatening to collapse into itself.  
  
The distress was evident on Alma’s expression, and Anita looked at him in concern. “It does not mean you will have to stay permanently,” She offered in consolation. “Once the heart is restored, you should be able to return to where you need to be.”  
  
Alma didn’t say anything at first. His throat felt a bit constricted, and his lungs strained for air. Another silly, pathetic overreaction – one that Alma needed to get a grip on desperately. “You mean when the soul returns…”  
  
Anita nodded.  
  
Alma looked at Anita, eyes bewildered and desperate. “There’s really no way the heart can be restored as it is?” He asked.  
  
The question came somewhat impulsively, even before Alma could think to grasp how poorly worded it was. He wanted to cringe at his own impatience and lack of sensitivity, and couldn’t imagine how poorly Anita might have thought of the inquiry. However, while Anita appeared somewhat surprised by the question, she did not immediately chide Alma or react as he might have feared.  
  
“I’m afraid it can’t,” Anita said, repeating what she had said to Alma earlier that night. “It’s without its soul, and only the soul can restore it.”  
  
Alma looked at Anita. He still seemed a bit confused, as though there were a puzzle before him in disarray. Gently, Alma rubbed his wrist. “So…what happens when it’s restored?” He asked, words quieter. “Does the soul return to the heart, and everything go back to normal?”  
  
“If you mean the curse will be lifted, then yes,” Anita answered. Her eyes became distant with thought, as she added, “As for the soul…it’s hard to say. It was already becoming something of its own entity before it was separated from the heart. I can’t say what its fate would be.”  
  
Alma nodded quietly, but said nothing in response. His mind once more threatened to wander to Kanda, but Alma was quick push it aside. _‘No.’  
  
_ Concern remained in Anita’s gaze. There was something pained about Alma’s expression, but it was small and quiet. Easy to miss if one was careless, and easy to conceal. Anita’s eyes were sharp though, and didn’t miss the wistful sorrow that simmered in Alma’s irises.  
  
“Here,” Anita said, as she motioned for Alma to follow her.  
  
Alma did so. He wasn’t sure where Anita was leading him to at first, but his expression shifted into surprise when he saw that they had walked over to the dresser with the carved boxes. Among them, was the one with the carved rose design – the one that Alma had noticed when he first entered into the room.  
  
“You’re drawn to this one?”  
  
Alma glanced at Anita, before his eyes moved back to the box. “It’s pretty...the flower on it stood out.”  
  
Without speaking, Anita opened the box. The heart could be seen inside, glittering iridescently like a treasure to behold.  
  
“Let me see your hand,” Anita instructed.  
  
Alma wavered. It was a peculiar request, but he saw no reason to outright refuse. Tentatively, he allowed for Anita to take his hand. He nearly flinched upon contact, as the smooth, cold porcelain was a shock against his flesh, and Alma tried to keep his reaction minimal to avoid any offense.  
  
If Anita noticed, she made no sign of such. She took Alma’s hand with a tender grasp, so much that Alma nearly forgot she was porcelain. Carefully, she rested Alma’s hand so that it was over the crystalline flower.  
  
Confused, Alma turned to Anita. “What-“  
  
“The heart can hear what you want,” Anita said, as her eyes met Alma’s. “If you think about where you wish to return to, the heart will send you back there once its fully restored.”  
  
Alma stilled. _‘It’ll…’  
  
_ Take him back. The heart would take him back. Send him back to Stahlbaum as he normally was, with no magic and no curses. Send him back to a place where he had never quiet belonged, yet probably belonged more than he did in Marchpane.  
  
A second, and Alma wavered. There was a tug deep down – an ache, and a pull. One that asked him to stay.  
  
_‘Just stop. You don’t belong here…’_  
  
“What am I supposed to do?” Alma asked, a bit uncertainly as his hand remained over the crystalline flower.  
  
“Just let the heart listen. When the heart hears, you’ll know,” Anita said.   
  
A small frown tugged at Alma’s lips. The heart would know? _How_? He looked back at the crystalline flower, which seemed to pulsate with a warm energy. Gently, his hand felt as though it were being pulled close to that crystal, as though something magnetic were threatening to reel Alma in.   
  
He took a breath. Think. Alma just had to _think_ -  
  
_‘Stahlbaum. I have to go back to Stahlbaum…’_  
  
Faintly, the crystal glowed. It emitted a soft, pale light that radiated warmth and comfort, spilling out like sweet nectar from a blossom. The light tendrilled, stretching up as it swirled onto Alma’s hand, like snow bleeding into his flesh. It dazzled like the glint of silver beneath the surface of a stream, before fading into nothing.  
  
“There,” Anita said, as she pulled Alma’s hand back. “Now the heart will know to take you back – and to where.”  
  
Alma blinked. He stared at his hand, which now held no trace of anything unusual ever having happened. His flesh was normal, and there was no warmth of comforting pulsation as there had been; there was nothing, just his own skin.  
  
_‘It’ll really send me back…?’_ Alma wondered, as he glanced at the crystalline flower.  
  
It should have comforted Alma. It should have been a relief to know that he was going to be able to return to Stalhbaum, back as he normally should be and without the fear of being entangled in some strange place. However, as the realization seeped in, Alma didn’t feel comforted. He only felt empty, and hollow inside.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Chatter, chatter.  
  
Dark bodies, scurrying across halls. Running beneath the shadows.  
  
Chatter, chatter.  
  
Sharp claws scratching, and clawing. Searching. Seeking.  
  
Chatter….  
  
  
_

* * *

  
Allen’s eyes opened. His body was heavy, and weary with sleep, weighed down and yearning to return into a slumber. The bed was more comfortable than any he could remember being in, and his tail curled comfortingly around his legs. Beside his pillow, Tim’s golden body could be seen glinting in the darkness, sound asleep and peaceful.  
  
Sleepily, Allen’s eyes threatened to close. His lids were heavy, and he was not even sure what had awoken him in the first place. _‘Mm…I’ll just go back to sleep…’_  
  
_Scratch, scratch._  
  
Allen’s eyes opened again, this time more alert as they glinted in the darkness of the room. Without moving, he remained still, breath soundless as he listened. The room was silent. Not a creak or crack could be heard, as the air remained still and undisturbed.   
  
Allen didn’t relax, though. Even in his weariness, he knew he had heard something; he wasn’t sure what, but it was something that was off and somehow familiar. Something that put him on edge.  
  
_‘Something’s not right…’_ Allen thought, as a frown tugged at his lips, eyes peering through the darkness –  
  
He froze.  
  
It slammed into him all at once: the scent, that unpleasant, musky odor. The hint of earth and rocky soil, melded into something heavy and potent.  
  
Swiftly, Allen got out of bed. “Get up, Tim!” He urged.   
  
The golem twitched, quickly awakening as it flapped its wings and took to air. It turned, facing Allen as the wings beat in agitation, somehow knowing something was wrong as well.  
  
Allen put his coat on, and again the scent hit him: heavier, and closer. It seeped into his nostrils, and trickled down into his lungs. The scent of dirt-entangled fur, and soiled, leathery claws.  
  
_‘Rats.’_  
  
They were close – too close, and Allen was worried. The rats were clearly moving fast. They had to have been with how heavy the scent already was, and how swiftly it had awoken Allen.   
  
Allen just hoped they weren’t inside the castle yet.  
  
Without waiting, Allen ran out of the room. The halls were still dimly lit with candelabras hanging about the walls, but the shadows stretched high and painted the corridor darkly. Silently, the candles casted a glow – but even they remained strangely still and motionless.  
  
Timcanpy flapped beside Allen, and nudged the mouse anxiously.   
  
Allen turned to Tim. “We have to let everyone know. If the rats are already close-“  
  
He cut off, as there was a screech. Allen turned swiftly, claws already extending as he caught sight of a dark shadow coming at him. Its body moved quickly, but not so much that Allen could not catch what it was; he saw the rat’s tail easily enough.  
  
Allen blocked the attack, feet skidding back on the smooth floor as the animal struck. It snarled and hissed, fangs bared as it attempted to claw at Allen.   
  
Teeth gritted, Allen continued to block the rat. The rodent was a large one, big and with horribly beady eyes . On its haunches, it was nearly as tall as Allen and it threatened to overpower him.  
  
Timcanpy reacted, and swiftly dived down in an attempt to assist Allen. However, the rat remained undistracted by the golem, and nearly managed to shove Allen back.  
  
“Tim, go warn the others!” Allen shouted.  
  
Timcanpy hesitated, loyalty threatening to keep the golem tethered to its location. However, the golem understood the urgency, and turned, swiftly flying off to find everyone else.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma didn’t go back to his room.  
  
He should have. He was definitely tired, and could feel sleep gently tugging at his eyelids. However, his mind had yet to slow down; he was still turned around, and his emotions were a mess. Anita’s reassurance of the heart being able to send Alma back to Stahlbaum had done little to ease him – and if anything, had only made Alma more anxious.  
  
As he walked, Alma looked at his hand. It was normal, but he had seen the way that the light of the heart had spread into his skin – had it done something to him? Alma didn’t actually _feel_ any different. But the knowledge that the heart would be able to send him back to Stahlbaum…  
  
Alma didn’t feel happy.  
  
He shook his head, and moved on. The halls were quiet, almost to the point of it being a bit unnerving. They felt vast and empty to Alma, like a shell of something from a distant memory that was pained and withered. It saddened Alma, though he wasn’t sure why; even with the knowledge of the curse, there was just something else weighing on him. Something that Alma couldn’t explain.  
  
Pushing his thoughts aside, Alma stopped as he finally arrived at his destination: the library. The doors were cracked, and the warm glow of candlelight spilled from within. Inside, Alma could hear papers shuffling.  
  
Alma quietly opened the door, entering the library with soft steps. Because of its vast size, it took him a moment before he finally caught sight of Miranda at the table she and Allen had been at earlier. The doll didn’t appear to notice Alma though, as she was thoroughly engrossed in whatever it was she was looking at. Her eyes were more focused than Alma had seen in anytime since knowing Miranda, and he immediately felt a hint of curiosity as to what it was she was reading.  
  
As he took a step, there was a slight creak. The noise was striking against the silence, and Miranda jolted, as a surprised yelp left her.  
  
Alma winced, before looking at Miranda apologetically. “Sorry,” He offered, blue eyes penitent. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
  
Miranda gathered herself. Some papers had gotten scattered when she jumped, but she collected them swiftly, and smiled at Alma. “Ah, it’s alright! I wasn’t quite paying attention,” She said. Miranda paused, as a thought occurred to her. “You’re still awake though?”  
  
Alma averted his gaze, and shrugged. He intended to answer, but his words seemed to lock up, and in an attempt to say anything, Alma changed the subject. “What were you looking at?” He asked, the question pouring quickly from his lips. “Were there other notes you found?”  
  
Miranda stared, eyes a bit uncertain. She hadn’t missed the way in which Alma had avoided the question, though she appeared hesitant on addressing such. Miranda nodded her head, as she glanced at the papers. “A few. It was more about the heart.”  
  
Hearing this, Alma felt his insides knot up, and a cold, sickening sensation trickled into the pit of his stomach. Alma looked away, eyes more deliberately avoidant – this time, even of the notes. “Oh.”  
  
Again, Miranda watched. The concern was a bit more prominent this time, as her dark brown eyes became colored with worry. Her brow knitted together a bit, as she pressed her lips together thoughtfully.   
  
“Ah, it’s nothing bad though,” Miranda added, not sure if that may have been what was causing Alma’s peculiar reactions. “Just some additional observations…”  
  
The added comment seemed to draw Alma’s attention. He turned to Miranda, and looked at her with a slightly perplexed gaze. “Oh, um…that’s good then?” He said, before adding a bit awkwardly, “I mean…I didn’t think it was bad. So yeah, that’s really good!”  
  
Internally, Alma wanted to cringe. The words felt forced, and like the speech of a marionette. A part of him immediately felt guilty upon realizing this; Miranda was probably in some way attempting to console him, and here Alma was trying to wear some poorly constructed mask as though everything were fine.  
  
Miranda in her own way seemed to be struggling all the same. She didn’t appear sure of how to respond this time, though she didn’t rush into a blabber of speech like she normally would have. Instead, Miranda took a breath, and attempted to speak evenly.  
  
“Alma…are you alright?” Miranda finally asked. “It just seems like…something is bothering you.”  
  
Another internal cringe, though this time Alma was barely able to conceal it. He could tell that Miranda was worried, which in turn only caused him to feel lousy; Alma wasn’t giving Miranda much reason to think otherwise, and no matter how much he tried, he only kept drawing attention to himself. In the worst of ways, too.  
  
A bit defeated, Alma sat down across from Miranda. He still avoided looking at the notes on the heart, as the thought of doing so seemed to leave a sting, and folded his elbows on the table as he rested his chin in his arms. As he did this, Alma exhaled, as his own heart suddenly yearned to speak.   
  
“Sorry…I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” Alma apologized quietly.  
  
Miranda appeared a bit taken aback by the apology, then shook her head in a slight panic. “No, no! It’s fine! I’m probably prying,” She explained, a bit fretful in her tone. “I just…wanted to make sure you were alright? We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to! I just really worry, but ah, I’m rambling now…”  
  
As Miranda went on, Alma’s eyes rose. He offered a small, meek smile. “It’s okay. I ramble too sometimes.”  
  
There was a bit of a pause after that, with neither Alma nor Miranda speaking. However, as the silence trickled on, Alma could feel Miranda’s disquieted emotions linger, and he felt a gentle obligation to at least say something.  
  
Brushing his fingers across his bangs, Alma spoke. “I went to see Anita…” He finally admitted, still keeping his gaze averted. “She told me how the heart could send me back to Stahlbaum when restored, so…now it’ll be able to do that.”  
  
Miranda blinked. She took a moment to process this, before speaking. “But…is that what you want? I mean, you probably do want to go back home-“  
  
Alma winced at the use of words, and his face threatened to sink even deeper into his arms.   
  
“I don’t know,” Alma said, words quiet. “I mean, I don’t want anyone back in Stahlbaum to worry…”  
  
Softly, Miranda frowned. It was a bit of an unusual expression for her, and one born of concern more than anything else. Additionally, there as a somewhat perplexed look in her eyes as well. “Well, that makes sense…” She said gently. “But you should go where you want to go…”  
  
Alma stilled at this, as the words sank in. Blinking, he looked up at Miranda.  
  
Miranda immediately backtracked. “Uh, that was probably much too forward – of course you shouldn’t listen to me! Ah, I’m rambling again – yes, just ignore everything I’m saying!”  
  
Despite the topic, Alma’s lips managed to quirk upward – so much that a hint of a laugh nearly fell from his lips. “That’s okay – I like listening to you,” Alma warmly stated, before looking away again. “I guess I’m just not sure where to go really…”  
  
Miranda calmed down a bit, as she listened to Alma’s response. Once more, she appeared a bit contemplative, before gingerly proposing an option. “Maybe you could stay here until you decided? You just may time to think is all,” Miranda offered. She then gave Alma a small, gentle smile. “We’ve hardly known each other, but I already consider you a good friend. The others I’m sure do as well. Even Kanda seems to like you a lot.”  
  
As soon as Kanda’s name was mentioned, Alma quieted once more. His eyes grew distant, as he thought of the wooden soldier, and the memory of earlier in the garden trickled into his mind. _‘Yuu…’_  
  
Seeing the shift, Miranda’s expression turned regretful. “Ah – I’m sorry! Did I say something wrong?”  
  
Alma looked up. He opened his mouth, about to speak – but the sound of wings beating rapidly struck his ears, and he turned.   
  
There was a flash of gold, as something darted over to where Alma and Miranda were. It only took a second before either of them recognized the winged golem, which was frantically fluttering about. Timcanpy flew in agitation, wings speedily beating as he zipped in between where Alma and Miranda were, completely breaking up the conversation.  
  
Alma sat more upright, completely thrown by the golem’s behavior. “Tim, what is it?” He asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
The golem continued to frantically fly about. Timcanpy appeared to be trying to convey something urgent, though the message was failing to come through.  
  
Alma felt his stomach twist. He couldn’t understand the golem exactly, but he knew enough to know that something was wrong. “Tim-“ Alma began to say.  
  
“Alma!”   
  
Alma nearly jumped, as Miranda shouted his name. His eyes widened in alarm, as he had no idea what it was that had caused Miranda to react in such a way; her eyes were wide, and her expression frightened. So much, that it sent Alma’s stomach churning.   
  
There was a _scratching_ sound behind Alma at that moment. A sharp, shrill noise like claws scraping against marble floors.  
  
Hair standing on his neck, Alma felt his stomach drop. Already, he knew what it was; it sickened him with fear, and chilled his blood – but Alma knew.  
  
Alma turned, and his face paled. Because there in the library, were several wild rats – teeth bared, and eyes piercing.  
  
The rats had come. They had come to the castle.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanda hadn’t done anything wrong.  
  
This is what he told himself, at least. That he hadn’t done anything wrong. That he hadn’t _said_ anything wrong. It was a repetitive statement he kept telling himself – something to ease the way his conscience threatened to break apart, and fall to dust. Something to ease the pinch of guilt when he thought about Alma, and how quickly Alma had fled the garden.  
  
God, what did Kanda even _say_?  
  
Alma had said that he was tired, and that that had been the cause for tears. But, Kanda didn’t buy that – he didn’t buy it for a second, and somehow, he knew that Alma had been lying. Something clearly had been upsetting him, and Alma had been fast to keep whatever the trigger was secret.   
  
For whatever reason, that fact bothered Kanda.   
  
Kanda exhaled, and walked on. He had not left the garden, nor had he bothered to keep track of how long he had been out there. The garden had always been both a special and familiar place; it was one that Kanda was used to, while also holding a very personal significance that tugged at Kanda’s core. Because of this, it was always difficult for him to leave that place – it always had been.  
  
A part of him wanted to leave though. A part of Kanda, deep down, wanted to leave – and to go after Alma.  
  
Kanda sneered under his breath. He didn’t need to go after Alma. Alma clearly wanted to be alone, right? Kanda had never been one to push to talk about emotions; he certainly had never been good at it.  
  
He told himself this, but Kanda found it more difficult to believe with each passing second.  
  
This internal arguing continued for a few moments longer, with part of Kanda urging himself to ignore it, and to brush the whole ordeal aside. The second part countered though, and kept silently reiterating into Kanda’s thoughts: Alma wasn’t alright. He _wasn’t_.  
  
Kanda stopped walking. He had become so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even realized that he had stopped at first. When Kanda looked, he could see where he had ended up though: the base of the clock tower.  
  
Wordlessly, Kanda stared at it. It was covered in thorny vines, with more rose bushes at the base of it. They were a bit unkempt, with the thorns even tracing up the fogged, glass panels on the tower’s center. Off to the side of the tower, a door could be seen as well – though it was dusty and ridden with thorny tendrils, appearing as though it hadn’t been opened in years.  
  
The sight made Kanda’s heart still, almost as though a fist were clenching it tightly. His breath seemed to slow as well, as if his body were threatening to cease functioning all together, as the memory of a fond laugh danced in his ears. A faceless face, smiling and talking.  
  
For a moment, Kanda saw Alma in that memory.  
  
Kanda froze, mind completely drawing a blank. Like a pond disrupted by a pebble, the memory rippled and distorted, dissolving before Kanda could have stared any longer.  
  
_‘Alma…?’_  
  
“Knock, knock.”  
  
The voice sent a shock of a chill throughout Kanda, and every sense he had grew alert. Using his one good arm, he didn’t hesitate before grabbing the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it just as he turned –   
  
The Millennium Earl was there, grin wide and eyes glowing. Face grotesque and rat-like.  
  
Kanda gripped the hilt of his sword, and prepared for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...there is still heartbreak. I promise there /will/ be a happy ending. >.< Alma has a lot of insecurities in this AU though, and the truth is, there is a sense of feeling like he doesn’t quite belong anywhere considering his background in this story. He wants to belong, but just struggles with this doubt. It doesn’t help that he feels his feelings for Kanda are unrequited either, which of course pushes him to finding Anita and asking about how to go back to Stahlbaum. I think it’s safe to say that most people do reckless things when they’re hurt in that way.
> 
> Anita isn’t all knowing either, and I’m saying this now because a few people have speculated she knows more than she says. Which, Anita is observant, but not all knowing - and even draws her own conclusions as to why Alma is so distraught in the first place (thinking he just is desperate to return to Stahlbaum, when really he’s more heartbroken over Kanda).
> 
> And Kanda...is confused in his own way. He definitely wants to comfort Alma and find him, but doesn’t know how (heck, he doesn’t even understand what it is Alma is so upset about). And Kanda is the type of person to want space himself, so to me, it makes sense that he wouldn’t rush to console Alma /immediately/.
> 
> Except now, the rats have come, annnnnd all hell is about to break loose. >.>
> 
> I officially finished chapter 25 (The last full chapter!) and am starting the epilogue soon. Chapters 23 and 24 are both //REALLY// long too, so be ready for that.
> 
> Thank you as always for the comments and support! It really means a lot, and I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!


	23. The Battle at the Castle

Kanda remained still. The sword was locked in his left hand – not the one that Kanda would have considered his dominant, but he could use it all the same. He had practiced with both hands long enough to know that he could hold his own if need be.  
  
Against the Earl, Kanda would _definitely_ need to be able to do that.  
  
The Earl looked at Kanda, grin unwavering and plastered on wide. “Knock knock? You know – like knock knock jokes?” The Earl asked, in a way that was far too conversational for Kanda’s liking. “Or are you too much of a stiff for humor?”   
  
Kanda didn’t miss the dig, and his glare darkened. His hand trembled, grip so tight on the sword hilt that the wood joints pulled and cracked. Kanda barely noticed though, as his focus remained on the Earl, eyes never blinking nor wavering. They burned heatedly, blue irises so dark and cold that they were near scorching.  
  
The Earl took note of this. His yellow eyes peered from behind his spectacles, as he stared back at Kanda. “Guess that’s a no then. What a shame.”  
  
‘What the hell are you doing here?” Kanda questioned, voice low and seething.   
  
As he asked, Kanda thought of all that had happened – of all that the Earl had done. He thought of how the curse had been used to harm so many people, and of how the heart had been threatened before – of how the _soul_ had been threatened.  
  
Of how Alma had been threatened.  
  
It made Kanda angry. It made him so angry that he felt sick, and was overcome with a venomous rage so potent that it was maddening. The Earl had done such terrible things, and now the rodent had the _audacity_ to show up at the castle? It was twisted, and it was _enraging-_  
  
“Always so impolite,” The Earl chided, as he clicked his tongue. “I shouldn’t be surprised coming from you. Such a loathsome thorn to deal with.”  
  
Kanda’s face twisted into disgust, as he continued to glare. “Tch. You’re one to talk,” Kanda bit back, as he shifted his stance into a more offensive one. “You were the one who nearly destroyed everything!”  
  
The Earl sighed in a dramatized manner. “Blaming the rats as usual. What hypocrites you people are,” The Earl spoke. “Or should I say dolls? Perhaps that is the more fitting term.”  
  
Kanda gritted his teeth. _‘Son of a…’_  
  
“I didn’t come here to talk, though. I came to get what really should have been taken from you all some time ago,” The Earl went on, before his eyes gleamed at Kanda. “But first, I wanted to deal with you.”  
  
This caused Kanda to pause, though he didn’t say anything. Instead, his brow only creased more as he stared at the Earl in distrust.  
  
“You didn’t think I’d forgotten, had you?” The Earl asked, words chilling frosty like a winter breeze. “After all, it was you who killed the rat. The one who killed Neah.”  
  
Immediately, Kanda’s body froze. The name was one that he had not heard in a long time – years, if any. But it coiled inside his lungs like a snake, constricting Kanda’s lungs so that he strained to breathe.  
  
_“You wouldn’t turn away an old family friend, would you?”_  
  
Heavily, Kanda took a breath. “Neah _attacked_. He attacked the heart, and betrayed us here-“  
  
_“Really, Yuu,” The rat man – Neah – said. “What would your uncle think? Acting so distrustingly against an old family friend.”  
  
“Tch. Don’t call me that,” Kanda snapped. “I can show you it, but only for a moment.”  
  
“Don’t do it-!”  
  
Kanda turned, caught off guard. The voice was panicked, and rang in his ears – the voice of the heart’s soul. Normally, it was so sweet and light, but now it was anxious and fearful.  
  
As Kanda looked he could see the faint outline of the soul slightly hidden behind the rose bushes, before it quickly hid away. _‘What…?’ _Kanda began to wonder, not understanding what had just happened. Why had the soul panicked?  
  
Neah looked over at Kanda, not having seen or heard the glimmering silhouette. “Something wrong?”  
  
Kanda looked back at Neah, gaze narrowed. “No,” He answered, before looking away. “The entrance to the clock tower is this way…”  
  
Neah smiled, as he followed Kanda. They walked on, with Kanda silently leading as they navigated through the gardens. As always, the flowers were in full bloom, perfuming the air with their rich sweetness. Kanda hardly paid the flowers any mind though, and only focused on reaching his destination: the clock tower.   
  
“You said you had to observe it?” Kanda asked, as they approached the clock tower’s entrance: a door off to the side, bordered with thorny vines and tendrils.  
  
“Yes,” Neah responded smoothly. “These things are always so temperamental…you simply can’t always trust magic.”  
  
Kanda frowned at this. “Yeah, well I don’t trust a lot of things…” He grumbled, though he had to stop himself from verbally declaring his distrust of Neah aloud. Truthfully, Kanda wasn’t even fond of the rat, but Neah _had _worked with Tiedoll on building the clock tower.  
  
Kanda pulled out a key after that, and started to unlock the door. “Just fucking hurry,” He began to say, before pulling it open.  
  
“Yuu, watch out!”  
  
The panicked shout shattered Kanda’s focus, and he turned just in time to see the soul jump in front, pushing Kanda off to the side. Kanda was stunned, and completely taken aback by the action – so much, that he wasn’t even able to react when Neah attacked, rat claws extended.  
  
The soul had gotten too far in the way though, and somehow – _somehow – _the claw struck, striking the soul across the face.  
  
The soul staggered, and Kanda caught them. He could see that the soul was clutching their face, and while the details were still blurred in that iridescent haze, the faint makings of a horizontal wound could be seen.   
  
Everything stopped for Kanda in that instant. The soul turned, still mostly holding their face, but Kanda could see a flicker of something else: eyes, bright and blue like the summer sky. Brighter than any blue that Kanda had ever seen.  
  
The sound of something sharp slashing through the air caught Kanda’s attention, and he moved, releasing his hold on the soul. Kanda then quickly drew his own sword, just in time to deflect Neah’s next attack.  
  
_“He betrayed us, and tried to take the heart for _himself_ ,” Kanda reiterated, as he continued to seethe. “So don’t act like he was actually doing it for _you_ – he was a traitor to everyone!”  
  
As Kanda exclaimed this, something in the Earl shifted. His gaze darkened, and his eyes narrowed – like slits of yellow against an ugly, ashen gray.   
  
“Neah betrayed many people, yes, but do you know _why_?” The Earl questioned. “It’s because of the heart. The heart influenced him – and he never should have been exposed to its power. No one should have.”  
  
Kanda sneered. So the Earl was going to blame the _heart_? It was a lousy excuse, and one that Kanda could only describe as _infuriating_.  
  
“But enough talk,” The Earl said, as his grin gleamed in the darkness. “I’m going to make sure that heart never poses a problem again – and while I’m at it, I’m going to deal with you as well.”  
  
Kanda clutched at the hilt of his sword, and caught a flash of the Earl drawing something. At first, it looked like the umbrella he always carried, but then Kanda saw it: a blade, metallic and glinting in the moonlight.  
  
Kanda braced himself as the Earl attacked.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma and Miranda were surrounded.  
  
There wasn’t just one rat that had crept upon them – there were _several_. All snarling, with sharp teeth and obsidian specks for eyes. A low growl could be heard rumbling from the back of their throats, as their tails swished behind them in anticipation, with their bodies pressed back onto their haunches as though they were prepared to attack their prey.  
  
Alma could barely move. His body was cemented still, though his heart was racing. His breathing was shallow, and his senses hyperaware; every sound and every motion seemed magnified, but Alma couldn’t react. He was too afraid, and paralyzed with fear.  
  
Miranda was also still. Like Alma, she had stood, but looked as though she too were frozen. Her eyes were wide, and she appeared as though she were desperate to run – however, Miranda was locked in place, motionless and unable to move.  
  
One of the rats took a step forward, slow and deliberate. Saliva dripped from its fangs, which glistened in the dim lighting.  
  
Immediately, Alma took a step back, of which the rat snarled in response.  
  
Miranda clamped her hands over her mouth, as she fought to muffle a yelp. Alma visibly winced at the rat’s reaction though, face growing even more colorless by the second.  
  
“W-What do we do?” Miranda whispered, words barely audible.  
  
Alma didn’t answer immediately. His eyes were still locked on the rats, anxious and alert. His pulse was pounding loudly in his ears, and he desperately tried to focus. _‘Think, Alma! There_ has _to be a way out!’_  
  
“I…I don’t know,” Alma said, voice quiet and tense. “Just don’t move suddenly…”  
  
Timcanpy was the only one still moving at this point. The golem hovered in the air, wings beating silently.  
  
Then, the golem reacted.  
  
It was a swift movement. Like a flash of light, Timcanpy dived down, flying right in front of where the rats were. The rats were quickly distracted by the golem, as their attention clung to the gleaming little orb; they hissed in agitation as Timcanpy continued to fly right in front of the rats, always too swift to catch but baiting the rats regardless.  
  
At this moment, something snapped within Alma. He turned quickly to Miranda. “Now move!” He shouted.  
  
Miranda didn’t wait. The doll turned and ran quickly, with Alma right behind her. The rats hissed, as they attempted to follow, but Timcanpy again worked to delay them – even if just for a few seconds more. The effort was in vain, as one of the rats swung its tail near Tim, nearly striking the golem and causing it to retreat.  
  
Alma didn’t look back. He and Miranda ran through the library, sharply turning down a narrow aisle of shelves. Not far behind, the sound of the rats’ hissing and chattering could be heard though, and Alma knew that the rats were gaining on them.   
  
Eyes moving, Alma caught sight of a ladder. It was one that went up high, clearly for the purpose of reaching the top shelves – and right now, it looked like one of the only chances they had of escape.  
  
“Climb up the ladder!” Alma urged, as he and Miranda reached it. The doll went first, climbing faster than she ever had in her life. Alma started up immediately after, also doing so as quickly as possible – but the rats were getting louder, and as they rounded the corner and entered the aisle Alma realized with dread that they might not make it.  
  
Miranda had just gotten to the top of the shelf, and pulled herself up onto the bookcase. Alma was part was up when something snagged his cloak, nearly causing him to lose his footing onto the ladder. He gripped the railing though, and turned just in time to see what it was – and that it was a rat who had started to climb up the ladder, and bitten at the hem of his cloak.  
  
“Alma!” Miranda shouted.  
  
Quickly, Alma unclasped his cloak. The rat had already climbed too closely though, and snarled as its snout snapped near Alma’s foot. Reflex kicking in, Alma kicked down into its face with the heel of his shoe, momentarily stunning the rat.   
  
It wasn’t enough to take it out completely, but Alma was able to reach the top of the shelf. Miranda helped to pull him up, just as the rat had started to climb back up once more. But, as soon as Alma was onto the shelf he and Miranda shoved the ladder back, causing it to topple over with the remaining rats as well. They shrieked in agitation from the impact, momentarily scattering. However, they remained close, and glared up at Alma and Miranda with dark, inky eyes.  
  
Shakily, Miranda exhaled. “W-What do we do now?”  
  
Alma didn’t respond. He bit his lip, as he looked around their environment. They were currently stranded on the top of one of the shelves, but in their haste had accidentally cut themselves off from any of the doors. There also wasn’t a guarantee that the rats _wouldn’t_ be able to climb up the shelves sooner or later either, which meant that it was only a matter of time before Alma and Miranda were caught.  
  
The realization made Alma’s insides churn, though he was unwilling to say such aloud.  
  
Taking a breath as well, Alma tried to think. He looked around for some kind of escape or aid – _anything_. But his mind was once more drawing a blank, and like a wintry frost Alma could feel the panic creeping in.  
  
_‘Stay calm,’_ Alma tried to tell himself, as he looked around once more. _‘Just…stay calm. You can get out somehow. You_ can _get out-’  
  
_Alma stilled. As his eyes skimmed the library, they eventually landed on the tall windows – which while not close, were still within a reasonable distance. The windows were just a few shelves away, with the curtains hanging all the way down. Upon looking more closely, Alma noticed the thick rope cords hanging from the curtains as well.  
  
An idea struck him.  
  
Alma turned back to Miranda. “What if we go out through the windows?”  
  
Miranda stared, mouth agape. “Through the window!?” She exclaimed, before looking at it nervously. “A-Alma, that’s a bit of a far fall-“  
  
Alma shook his head. “No, no! Not jumping out the window,” He amended. “But what if we _climb down_? Those chords are thick enough that they’d support us, right? Maybe if we can get close enough to the windows, we can use them…”  
  
Trailing off, Alma could feel him beginning to second-guess himself. It _was_ a crazy idea, and when Alma said it out loud, he could understand Miranda’s reservation. The plan was risky, and there was no telling if they would even make it to the windows – the rats would surely attempt to block them.  
  
From below, Alma could hear the rats. Their hisses and chatters echoed in his ears, and he swallowed. _‘Where are you, Yuu?’_  
  
“It could work…”  
  
Alma looked up, as he heard Miranda speak. When he did, he could see that the doll’s expression was contemplative, as she was now also looking over at the windows.  
  
“Those chords should be strong enough to hold us…we may be able to get to a another window, or even a ledge…” Miranda explained, before looking at Alma with a small, hesitant smile. “Ah, we don’t have much to lose at this point…”  
  
The optimism was weak, but it caused a wave of relief to befall Alma all the same. Even if the odds were slim, it made a difference to have the support.  
  
And maybe if they were lucky, they would escape.  
  


* * *

  
  
Allen barely was able to hold his own against the rats.   
  
They had come at him out of nowhere – a complete ambush, and one that had left Allen at a disadvantage. At first, he had only seen the one: a large a bulky creature, with a face twisted up into something unpleasant and horrid. Allen had managed to hold his own well enough, though. While the rat was had its size, Allen was fast – and that, he was able to work to his advantage.  
  
When the other rats came, he was no so fortunate.  
  
There were three total. While it was not an overwhelming number, it was more than Allen was prepared for. The other two rats were swift, and relentless and their attacks. Allen had to dodge constantly to avoid their claws, and in his ability to do so he lost the advantage of being able to land an attack.   
  
Allen gritted his teeth, as he had to lunge away from the attack of another rat. The rats barely had any scratches, and Allen could feel his energy wearing. At this point, he needed to _escape_. He couldn’t win this fight alone, and if he could find someone else, then maybe he would stand a chance.  
  
Another rat jumped, and Allen dived out of the way. He changed his direction though, swiftly turning on his heel before diving beyond the other two rats. Once again, Allen’s speed worked in his favor, as he got just far enough that he started running. He started running _fast._  
  
From behind him, Allen could hear the rats approaching. He could smell their musk, scent potent and seeping into his nostrils. Jaw tight, Allen pushed himself to move faster, and turned down a hall –   
  
It was a dead end.  
  
Allen cursed. “Damn,” He muttered, before turning. He was too late though, as the rats had already caught up. All three of them were spread out, trapping Allen where he was as they growled at him lowly.  
  
Extending his claws once more, Allen took a breath. He didn’t have any other options now – he _had_ to fight. And he had to win, too.  
  
A rat lunged, and Allen struck. It nearly threw Allen back with its weight, and Allen did his best to dig his heels into the ground; the marble floor did him no favors though, and Allen was slammed back into the wall by the rat as he attempted to wrestle it.  
  
The other rats moved, but Allen could hardly pay them any mind. He was thoroughly distracted with the one rat that had taken him on, as it snapped its sharp teeth close to his face, nostrils flared and claws stretching outward. Allen tried to push back, but he was wavering-  
  
When he heard the other rats cry out, he stilled.  
  
Something got one of them, attacking with blunt force and throwing it aside. The rat squealed, while the other rat attempted to attack the assailant – but was also flung back, body thudding against the wall.   
  
Allen blinked, as he recognized the doll – Mahoja.  
  
Quickly, Allen snapped back into focus. The rat that had attacked Allen had gotten distracted by Mahoja’s attack, and its grip loosened on Allen. Taking advantage of the moment, Allen struck the rat with his claws across the face, further stunning the creature. It shrieked as it retreated, pawing at its face as it backed away with the other rats, before they all turned in their weakened states and began to scurry off.  
  
As soon as the rats left, Allen took a breath. However, he was not able to enjoy the peace for long; as soon as he inhaled, the rats’ scent slammed into him. It was still potent, if not more, and reeked with a ferocity that made Allen’s insides churn.  
  
Allen turned to Mahoja, eyes urgent. “There are more rats around – where is everyone else!?”  
  
Alarm filled Mahoja’s eyes, as she looked back at Allen. Then, her gaze seemed to focus, eyes narrow as she turned. “This way!” She instructed, as she started to run back down the corridor.  
  
Allen said nothing more, and followed Mahoja.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The rats were watching Alma and Miranda.  
  
Their eyes never left them – Alma could feel it, and even when he wasn’t looking, he could sense the intensity of the rats’ stare. It burned into him, like a scathing fire, and sent a shiver of ice down Alma’s spine. Desperately, he attempted to ignore it, but was failing to do so.  
  
_‘Just don’t look,’_ Alma tried to tell himself, as he carefully moved. He was currently walking on top of the bookshelf – which while wide enough to walk, was still narrow. It was a narrow path, and it was _high_. Alma didn’t even want to look down, less he wanted to risk dizzying himself into falling. That was the last thing he needed to do.  
  
Alma swallowed, and moved. He and Miranda had ended up lucking out; the shelf they were on extended to right near where the window was. It allowed for them to avoid any risky jumps, or dangerous stunts that may have put them in jeopardy.  
  
The downfall, was that the rats kept following them.  
  
They lingered at the base of the shelf, like wingless vultures having succumbed to starvation. They hissed lowly, constantly glaring up at Alma and Miranda with hungry, threatening gazes – but had yet to attempt to climb the bookshelf.  
  
Behind Alma, Miranda followed. She shut her eyes at one point, as the rats’ hissing reached her ears. “They keep following us…” She observed, as she blinked her eyes open. Miranda had to fight the urge to look down as well, and tried to keep her focus on Alma.  
  
Alma chewed the inside of his cheek. He could understand Miranda’s fear – it was the same as his own. However, giving into that fear wouldn’t do them much good in that moment. Not if they wanted to escape.  
  
“Just…try to ignore them,” Alma suggested, though the words were for himself as much as Miranda.  
  
The two of them were nearly to their intended destination after that, with the window close in range. The chords would be a bit of a challenge to get though, as they were on the opposite side of the window. Alma was not discouraged yet, as he had one idea. Turning, Alma caught sight of Timcanpy nearby, wings fluttering as the golem hovered near him and Miranda.  
  
“Tim, can you get us those chords?” Alma asked.  
  
The golem flew up and down, as though in a “yes” motion. Then, Timcanpy flew to where the chords were, taking two of them by the mouth.  
  
The rats noticed, and hissed. One of them immediately charged toward where the curtains were, as though it were attempting to catch the chords as well. But Timcanpy was fast, and hoisted the chords up just as the rat threatened to chomp down onto them.  
  
Alma released a breath as he watched. Timcanpy flew over with the chords, and Alma took them.   
  
“Thank you,” Alma said. He gripped the chords, and turned to Miranda before handing her one. “Here – they should be sturdy enough.”  
  
Miranda glanced at the chord, then to the window. There was a slight gap between the bookshelf and the window, but up at the top of the window was a half-moon section with a latch. “So are we…?”  
  
Miranda didn’t finish, but Alma already had an inkling of where the question was heading. Glancing back a bit uneasily at the window, Alma looked back at Miranda and nodded. “Yeah….guess we’ll….have to jump.”  
  
A nervous glint appeared in Miranda’s eyes, but she didn’t argue. Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, she could see the rats down below – and that alone was motivation enough to see the plan through.  
  
They took a few minutes after that to tie the chords around each of their waists, leaving just enough room on the chords to lower themselves a bit when out of the window. The chords felt tight and stable, but it didn’t give Alma and Miranda complete security. There was no guarantee something would go wrong once outside, but all the same, they didn’t have many options left.  
  
Taking the chord, Alma pulled before speaking. “I’ll swing first,” He offered, before looking at Timcanpy. “Can you see if the window will unlock?”  
  
The golem did so quickly, and few over to the window. Timcanpy unlatched the half-moon top of the window, before shoving the glass panel up.  
  
Down below, the rats hissed more in agitation. Alma attempted to ignore them though, just as he attempted to ignore the way his stomach churned nauseously over the thought of swinging.   
  
He sucked in a breath, and Alma jumped.  
  
The swing was fast – quicker than Alma had realized it would be. He gripped the chord tightly as gravity threatened to tug his weight downward, down below and into the rat’s clutches. Alma winced as his body impacted against the glass panel below the half-moon opening, and he had to act fast. Alma’s feet kicked against the panel slightly, just as he managed to grab the ledge; his heart nearly stopped as he felt his fingers threaten to slip, but Alma grabbed the ledge with his other hand.   
  
Once he was no longer swaying, Alma grabbed the chord to help hoist himself upward. He secured himself on the ledge, and looked back to where Miranda was. “Swing now – I can help you get up here!”  
  
Miranda clutched the chord tightly. She appeared to be doing all she could to collect herself, and brave the jump; a nervous tremor could be seen her grasp, and her body looked tense even from afar.  
  
Alma could sense her hesitancy, and spoke again. “I _promise_ I won’t let you fall – just pretend it’s a normal swing!”  
  
Miranda took a breath. Although she was doubtful that she would be able to believe such, the words did offer enough reassurance – just enough to prompt her to swallow her fear, and jump.  
  
Alma moved, quickly grabbing the top part of Miranda’s chord. When she hit against the panel as Alma had, Alma tried to steady it, doing his best to help pull her up. As soon as she was close enough, he took her hand, and helped Miranda onto the ledge.  
  
With them both on the ledge, they looked out the window. The night air was cool, but off to the side the other windows and openings of the castle were visible. Somewhere farther away, but as they looked, they noticed a ledge tracing across the castle wall. It was narrow, but not far off was a balcony.   
  
“There’s the balcony,” Miranda said, voicing aloud the observation. “It…doesn’t look too far…”  
  
She sounded a bit antsy as she spoke, and Alma could understand why. With the ledge being narrow, there wasn’t much that they would be able to grip onto – and the fall would be dangerous if they were to slip.  
  
Alma took a small breath. “If we’re careful, we should be able to make it,” He said, before glancing back down at the rats. “Anyways, it doesn’t look like we can leave through the library…”  
  
Miranda nodded in agreement, as she glanced back at the rats at a final time.   
  
Down below, the rodents snarled and hissed, as they glared up while Alma and Miranda escaped.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Anita knew something was wrong. It was a feeling that she had felt creep into her body, through the porcelain coating and ivory paint. There was just a _sinking_ sensation that weighed her down, as it filled her veins with the frost of an ominous promise – of something malicious threatening to take hold.  
  
Mahoja had left, and not returned.  
  
There could have been many reasons for this. Mahoja had always been diligent in watching over the castle, and ensuring that the area was devoid of any rats. However, something had been off that night – something that even Mahoja had sensed. It had unsettled Anita at the time, but in Mahoja’s absence, the feeling had even become more disruptive.  
  
Something just wasn’t _right._  
  
Anita needed to use precautions. The heart had been hidden from plain sight, but that wouldn’t be enough; she needed to find a new place to secure it, in case something was to happen. Walking over to the dresser in her suite, she took the rose-engraved box. From inside, the heart’s radiance throbbed faintly, as its energy trickled out.  
  
Then, there was a sound – a rustle, and something moving just outside the glass doors that led to the balcony.  
  
Anita stilled, as her body became tense. Placing the box back, she turned back to where the doors were. Because of the crystalized texture, she couldn’t see clearly outside, or if anything was in fact out there. Anita was no fool though, and was not one to risk such a thing – she was not one to risk something as crucial as the heart.  
  
The latch on the doors rustled, and Anita realized there were two silhouettes outside. Taking in a small breath, she opened another box on the dresser, which had a white lily carved on it – and inside, was a dagger.  
  
Slipping the dagger into her sleeve, Anita watched as the intruders continued to mess with the latch. The doors had been locked, but the strangers appeared to be trying to open them –   
  
There was a click, and the door pushed open.  
  
Anita froze. Her eyes quickly filled with surprise, as she recognized the two individuals immediately.   
  
Alma and Miranda were there, both at first appearing uncertain as to where they had ended up as Timcanpy fluttered just behind them. As soon as their attention landed on Anita, the realization slammed into them.  
  
Alma was the first to speak, eyes wide and alarmed. “Anita, there are rats here – we need to go somewhere else!”  
  
The exclamation stunned Anita, but not an ounce of doubt touched her. Somehow, the words only confirmed what she had feared most, and that once again, the castle was under attack.  
  
Anita hurried to the dresser, and took the rose-engraved box. She then started toward the door, before turning to Alma and Miranda. “This way,” She urged, before rushing to open the door.  
  
Anita stopped. Yellow eyes gleamed back, and sharp teeth grinned.  
  
Road was on the other side of the door, gaze burning like darkened embers. Her lips were curled upward, mouth pulled into a sickeningly sweet smile – one that was laced in cruelty, like honey colored by arsenic. One each side of her was a wild rat, growling lowly, with their tails swishing in agitation.  
  
Road looked at Anita, and her smile broadened. “Sweet Lady of Roses – you don’t look very happy to see me,” She teased, before taking note of Alma and Miranda. “And you two – sneaking out without saying goodbye? That’s so rude.”  
  
Neither Alma nor Miranda responded to this, though Anita spoke up. “You’re not welcome here,” She stated. “You and your family haven’t been in years.”  
  
Road sighed in a drawled out manner as she rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. Don’t act so high and mighty when one push would shatter you to pieces,” Road commented, words snide. Her eyes glinted darkly, as she smiled at Anita. “If you hand over the heart, maybe I won’t turn you into a mosaic. How about that?”  
  
As Road spoke, Alma could feel a spark ignite throughout him. It was hot and burned through his veins, as Roads words sank in. The threat burned in his ears like ice, and unwillingly Alma recalled the way Road had treated Miranda in the rats’ lair.  
  
Without warning, Alma snapped. “You can’t just _threaten_ people to get what you want!” Alma argued, as his usually bright blue eyes flashed in anger.   
  
Road’s attention shifted to Alma. The change in focus was so sudden that it nearly silenced Alma all together, causing him to still. Road’s eyes were intense, and as they locked onto Alma’s, Alma could feel his heartbeat race.  
  
The unease must have been visible on Alma’s face, because Road smiled in a pleased way. “So noble,” Road commented. “But you didn’t seem to think that the last time I saw you – in fact, I recall you being ready to hand the heart right over. ”  
  
The words were a slap in the face, and Alma could feel the truth of the statement pierce his chest. He knew Road was right – that Alma _had_ nearly handed the heart over. It was something that still made him feel terribly guilty, and sick to his stomach to think about.  
  
It was only worse to think about how Anita might view Alma after learning such a thing too.  
  
Gently, Miranda took Alma’s arm. “Don’t listen to her – she’s trying to get to you,” Miranda reassured softly.  
  
Road exhaled heavily, as she waved her hand. “Ugh, this talking is getting boring – if you’re not going to hand over the heart, I might as well have fun taking it,” She said, before she nodded to the rats, which then began to approach the others.  
  
Alma stilled, as his heart raced even more. _‘Oh no…’_  
  
Before the rats could get any closer, there was a flash of movement from behind Road. It caused the rats to pause, but the distraction was fatal; one of the rats was struck, screeching as a claw slashed across its side.  
  
Skidding to a stop, Allen braced himself. His claws were extended, and he managed just to block off everyone else from Road.  
  
Road’s gaze flashed, but she didn’t have time to speak. Her ears perked, just as she picked up on the sound of something else moving. Quickly, she jumped out of the way just as Mahoja came in, originally charging for where Road was. With Road having moved, Mahoja instead focused on the other rat, which lunged at her in an attack.  
  
With Mahoja being preoccupied, Allen turned to the others. “Mahoja and I can try to hold off the rats – do you know somewhere you can go to!?”  
  
Anita nodded. “Yes, there’s somewhere I can take them.”  
  
“Good,” Allen said, before re-focusing his attention – this time, on Road.  
  
Road looked at Allen, and smiled. As she did, several colored, spiked candles appeared beside her. “Does the little mouse want to play too?”  
  
Allen glared at Road, as his claws glinted in the candlelight of the room. “I’m not playing games with you!”  
  
There was no more hesitation, as Allen attacked. The candles Road had had already turned sideways, with the sharp ends spiraling at Allen. Quickly, he deflected the candles, though Allen had to push himself as he lunged forward to attack Road.  
  
Anita looked back, and motioned for Alma and Miranda to follow. They exited through the door, while Allen fended off Road and Mahoja handled the remaining rats. The hall was strangely empty once all three of them were out, with Timcanpy remaining behind to assist Allen.  
  
Miranda looked at Anita. “Where are we going?” She asked.  
  
Anita hurried on, and answered without turning back. “We need to take the heart to the clock tower – once we’re there-“  
  
Anita cut off, as something whizzed through the air – one of Road’s candles, as it pierced the side of her shoulder. It struck with such an impact that the porcelain doll was all but thrown into the wall of the corridor, with a sharp _crack_ shattering through the hall.  
  
“Lady Anita!” Miranda shouted, as she ran over.  
  
Anita tried to get up. The impact had caused her to fall down, and as she attempted to move her lovely face twisted into one of pain.  
  
Miranda knelt beside Anita, with Alma not far behind. Carefully, Miranda did her best to aid Anita – though she winced as she heard the clanging of porcelain.  
  
Alma came just behind Miranda, though he hadn’t missed the noise. “The impact must have caused damage…” He observed, as his stomach knotted up. If Anita was too injured to move, how would they get to the clock tower without being caught by the rats?  
  
Anita took a breath. She was still holding the box with the heart, her fingers clutching onto the object tightly. “This has to be taken to the clock tower….we don’t have much time left…”  
  
_Tick._  
  
Alma looked, eyes alert. The sound had been sudden, and rippled in his ears like the chime of a memory. It resonated deeply, so much that it was nearly unsettling – and Alma’s breath hitch, as the tick vibrated down into his core.   
  
However, when he looked, Alma saw that neither Anita nor Miranda had noticed the tick – only Alma.  
  
“We can’t leave you here!” Miranda was arguing. “Not alone-“  
  
“Where does the heart go in the clock tower?” Alma asked. “I..I only saw a few of the designs…”  
  
Miranda turned, and looked at Alma. “It goes in an area at the top,” She said, before she began to catch on. Concern pooling in her eyes, Miranda’s gaze then widened. “Alma, you’re not going to…?”  
  
“I can take it – I saw where the tower was,” Alma said, though his insides somersaulted as he spoke. “How…how do I get in?”  
  
Anita answered. “There’s a door – it’s on the side of the clock tower.”  
  
Alma nodded, before taking the box from Anita. “I’ll take it there,” Alma said, before he then turned to start running off.  
  
“Be careful!” Miranda called after, as she remained by Anita’s side.  
  
Alma didn’t turn back. He was tempted to, as he fear of what he was about to do crept through his veins like a venom taking hold. It chilled his heart, and sent his pulse racing – Alma didn’t know if he could actually do this. He didn’t know if he would make it. He didn’t have anyone to help in anymore, and he didn’t know what had happened to _Kanda…_  
  
_‘Yuu.’_  
  
Where was Kanda? What had happened to him? Alma hadn’t seen him with Allen and Mahoja, and the last time that Alma had seen him…  
  
_‘...Was outside,’_ Alma realized.  
  
Swallowing, Alma ran faster. He didn’t know where the rats were, or how many were crawling throughout the castle. But he didn’t have much time, and he had to hurry.  
  
In his rush, Alma didn’t even see Tyki watching him from afar.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Clang._  
  
The blade swung down. Kanda deflected it, blocking the Earl’s attack with his own sword. Gritting his teeth, Kanda threw all of his weight into his one arm, as he pushed back before swinging after.  
  
The Earl caught the blade, and their weapons continued to clash. “You fight well for someone with one arm!” The Earl complimented, as a chuckle danced on the tip of his tongue.  
  
Kanda seethed. It was a backhanded compliment, but he didn’t have time to think about it. The Earl didn’t appear to be losing momentum, and Kanda couldn’t afford any distractions. The blows came one after another, with each impact shattering the air around them.  
  
Kanda’s mind raced. They were going back and forth, but why? By now, Kanda had expected the Earl to have tried something else, but so far, no tricks had been pulled. Instead, the fighting had only taken them farther from the clock tower, and away into the hedges of the garden.  
  
_‘Whatever,’_ Kanda thought, as he swung again, this time throwing even _more_ energy into the attack – and also swinging from the side, rather than above.  
  
The attack nearly got the Earl, who had to act fast to move out of the way. He laughed. “Playing dirty now, are we? Fine,” He said.  
  
The Earl changed his weapon after that, with the blade shifting into a circular, metallic rod. Kanda had no idea what sort of weapon it was; it seemed strange, and out of place-  
  
Kanda’s thoughts stopped abruptly, just as the Earl slammed the rod into him.  
  
The impact was brutal. Because of how thin it had been, Kanda hadn’t immediately viewed it as a high threat – but the rod had been _heavy,_ and the next thing Kanda knew his body was thrown against one of the ivy-covered garden walls. His head hit against the stone, and had Kanda not been wood, the impact may have been fatal – even now, he was seeing stars, as he attempted to compose himself after the dizzying impact.  
  
As Kanda stood, something sharp pierced his splintered shoulder. He grimaced, eyes shut as the nerves pinched; they felt like needles, which was a shock of feeling compared to what Kanda had grown used to. Kanda took a breath, and opened his eyes, and could see that the Earl had pinned him – and that the rod was once more a sword.  
  
“That’s a nice sling you got,” The Earl noted, as he pressed the blade deeper into Kanda’s already damaged shoulder. “Did someone make it for you?”  
  
_‘Alma,’_ Kanda thought, as his thoughts when to the young man. Oh god, where was Alma? Was he _safe_? Suddenly, Kanda felt an icy sensation overtake him, as it seeped into his core. With the Earl being around, were the other rats there as well? Had they attacked anyone else?  
  
Had they attacked _Alma_?  
  
The thought made Kanda sick. It made him nauseous, and all he could do was think, _‘I should have made sure he got to his room okay…’_  
  
The Earl’s grin somehow seemed to widen, as Kanda remained wordless. Slowly, he twisted the blade into Kanda’s shoulder. “Too bad,” He said. “If someone made it, it was for nothing.”  
  
“Lord Millennium.”  
  
The Earl stopped, and his eyes moved to the side. He didn’t turn all the way though, in order to keep his focus on Kanda. “What is it, Tyki?”  
  
Tyki crossed his arms. He was just a few feet back, only having shown up in the area a moment ago. “I thought you should know – that human has the heart again. And he’ll probably be at the clock tower soon.”  
  
Hearing this, Kanda looked up, eyes wide. _‘Alma?’_  
  
This time, the Earl turned back a bit more. “Oh? The one Wisely was looking into? What a bother – this fighting took us away from that tower too,” He said, before looking back at Kanda. “Keep this one here, Tyki. Maybe letting him live long enough to watch this come to an end is punishment enough.”  
  
The Earl ripped his blade from Kanda’s shoulder, with the movement causing a sear of pain to flare throughout Kanda. He grimaced as he nearly lost his balance, but Kanda remained upright as he took his sword.   
  
The Earl was already gone.  
  
Kanda’s eyes flashed, as he glared at Tyki. “Where did he go!?”  
  
Tyki smirked, as he looked at Kanda. “Don’t worry – I’ll keep you company. We never did finish that rendezvous of ours,” He said. “Not that we’ll have too much time. The Earl will want to make sure the heart and its soul are both dealt with.”  
  
Kanda stilled. He had heard Tyki, but something wasn’t right – Tyki had mentioned the soul, but…  
  
_‘No,’_ Kanda realized, as his mouth opened before he could even try to think. “Tch. The soul was separated from the heart – so if you think the Earl is going to be able to get both, you’re going to be disappointed!”  
  
Tyki blinked, and raised and eyebrow. He looked genuinely perplexed for a moment, but then realization drew upon him.   
  
“Well, well,” Tyki said, mouth widening into another smirk. “You really didn’t know?”  
  
Kanda’s eyes blazed in frustration. “Know _what?_ ”  
  
A low whistle escaped Tyki. “And I thought _I_ could be slow,” He said, before taking a step toward Kanda. “Haven’t you thought it’s a bit odd that Tiedoll would have just given the heart to some _ordinary_ human? I definitely thought so – why give the heart to someone who didn’t even know we existed?”  
  
The questions pierced Kanda, one by one. Of course, he had wondered the same. When Kanda had first met Alma, he hadn’t had the slightest clue as to what Tiedoll had been thinking with giving the heart to Alma. But he had, and Tiedoll never did anything without a reason…  
  
“Wisely could tell something was off when we had your little human comrade, and it didn’t take long for him to figure it out,” Tyki said, grin broad. “Your little soul was with you the whole time. You just didn’t recognize him.”  
  
Everything stopped for Kanda, and the realization slammed into Kanda without mercy.  
  
The visions Alma had been having. Kanda waking up in the parlor. Kanda’s hand turning after Alma touched it, even if just for a moment…all of these crucial details that had never made sense, now were slamming into Kanda one by one.  
  
But, Alma hadn’t been having _visions_ , Kanda realized – they had been memories. The soul’s memories. Alma’s memories.  
  
_‘No…’_ Kanda realized, as it all came together.  
  
Alma was the soul. He had been the soul all along.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma had never run so fast in his life. But he had to – he had to run, and he had to get the heart to the clock tower.  
  
The halls were eerily empty as he ran through them. Alma never entirely felt alone though; he felt the eyes of someone or something watching him always, peering and observing from the shadows. It haunted him, as the sensation crawled up his spine and pinched the back of his neck, causing his insides to churn nauseously.  
  
Moving. Alma had to keep _moving._  
  
Heart racing, Alma soon came to the doors he had earlier – the ones that exited into the garden. In a hurry, he opened them, running down the steps outside. Alma was moving so quickly that he nearly stumbled. He managed to catch himself, and looked around.  
  
Alma took a breath. Was Kanda still outside? Alma didn’t see him, and his heart thudded in his chest. _‘Where did you go?’_  
  
Alma’s eyes quickly landed on the clock tower, and he re-focused. He needed to get there, and he needed to her there _soon._  
  
Again, Alma started running. The gardens felt strangely empty despite the way the many of those roses remained in bloom, and the silver glint of moonlight caused them to look more like frosted marble than warm bits of spring. Alma tried not to focus on that, as he instead kept his gaze on where the clock tower was. He zigzagged through the garden paths, turning through the hedges, and sprinting through thorns.  
  
_Tick._  
  
Again, the tick echoed in Alma’s hears. _‘Almost there…’_  
  
His running paid off, as Alma soon approached the base of the clock tower. His eyes skimmed the area, as he tried to locate the door Anita had spoken of – but Alma saw nothing, and a small part of him panicked. _‘Where is it?’_  
  
Then, after a few seconds more, Alma saw it – off to the side, and hidden away. The door looked as though it had been abandoned, with thorns and roses sprawling up it. Alma couldn’t even see the latch at first, and it wasn’t until he got closer that he was able to find the dust-covered handle.  
  
Alma tried to open it. But, the door wouldn’t budge, and he realized it was locked. _‘No!’_  
  
There was the sound of movement behind him, and the hair on Alma’s neck stood. Swiftly, he turned, heart nearly stopping as he saw the ghastly grin and the sharp, glowing eyes.   
  
“Everyone keeps coming to that door tonight,” The Earl said. “Looks like it’s not letting anyone inside though.”  
  
Alma bit the inside of his cheek, as his back pressed against the vine-covered door. He clutched the box with the heart tightly, as his eyes remained locked on the Earl, and his other hand squeezed the latch.  
  
The Earl held Alma’s gaze, eyes glowing with an acidic potency. “You don’t have anywhere to run, now – are you really going to make this more difficult than it has to be?”  
  
Alma ‘s fist clenched over the box, as he brought his arm over it protectively. “I’m not giving you the heart!”  
  
“Hm, I imagined you’d say something like that,” The Earl said, as he held up his umbrella. It rippled, and shifted into a blade. “I’m afraid I don’t have the patience to wait any longer – the heart and you have both become enough of a nuisance.”  
  
Alma’s eyes widened, as panic coursed throughout him. _‘I don’t have a weapon-!’_  
  
There was a spark, and from the box what felt like scalding bits of electricity flashed out. Alma winced; the force was so strong that the lid flapped open, with jolts of light cracking out onto the ground.   
  
The Earl cursed, as he had to back away. The light and sparks threatened to scorch him, and a low hiss escaped him.  
  
Alma pressed back against the door, as his hand once more clasped at the latch. Without warning, there was a _click_ , and the door pushed open.  
  
Alma turned, shocked. The vines had retracted, slithering back into the rose bushes like emerald serpents. Alma didn’t hesitate though, and bolted inside, slamming the door behind him – he knew it wouldn’t be enough to keep the Earl out, but if anything perhaps it would give him time.  
  
Quickly, Alma looked around. With wide eyes, he could see where he was: the inside of the clock tower, with golden bits of machinery and gears stretching high above him. Glass panels could be seen facing where the garden would have been, with fogged, gold-tinted glass that extended up…  
  
…Up, and to where the clock face was.  
  
Alma had to get up there. He remembered Miranda saying that was where the heart needed to go. Looking around, Alma quickly spotted and old staircase that spiraled upward – one that twisted in and out through where the gears were  
  
Not waiting, Alma began to run up them.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kanda was done. Completely, and utterly _done.  
  
_He hadn’t even waited for Tyki to bait him any further – Kanda had started fighting. Sword swinging and clashing, Kanda struck one blow after the other, each deflected by Tyki’s claws but never wavering in strength.  
  
Tyki blocked another attack, and grinned. “You’re wasting your energy!”  
  
Kanda sneered. “Fuck you!” He said, as he swung once more.  
  
Alma. Alma was the soul. Alma _had always been the soul._ How had Kanda been so blind? He had known something was off – he had felt those strange pulls of familiarity. But Kanda hadn’t had his eyes opened, and he hadn’t seen what had been in front of him the whole time. He hadn’t seen, and he hadn’t realized…  
  
He hadn’t realized, and Kanda now was possibly going to fail again. He was possibly going to fail to protect Alma.  
  
Angrily, Kanda clutched at the hilt of his sword. No – no, Kanda _wouldn’t_ fail again. He had failed when the rats attacked the Earl casted the curse. He had failed when the rats came an abducted Alma. But Kanda _wouldn’t fail again._  
  
Tyki lashed out with his claws, and Kanda reacted. Charging, he took his sword, and swung – just managing to slash at Tyki’s arm, dragging the blade to the top of his chest.  
  
“Damn it!” Tyki cursed, as a hiss of pain escaped him.  
  
Kanda grounded himself, and watched as Tyki backed away. The rat was clutched his shoulder, as red spilled down and through his fingers. However, Tyki’s eyes blazed, and he looked at Kanda challengingly, just before retreating. “You may have struck me, but it doesn’t mean you’ll accomplish much else!”  
  
Kanda scoffed, but he drew back his sword. He wanted to finish Tyki off, and in any other situation, would have. But as the rat retreated, Kanda knew he didn’t have time to chase him down.  
  
Turning, Kanda started running – right in the direction of the clock tower.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Alma was still running. The stairs were high, as they twisted and turned upward. He could feel his legs burning, as his lungs strained for air; Alma forced himself to keep going though, as he worked his way through the chords and chains, with the gears hanging above him.  
  
_‘Keep moving,’_ Alma told himself, as he pushed himself to move faster.  
  
Down below, the Earl had come in. He was still a bit away behind Alma, but didn’t appear to be in a rush. Instead, he looked up, and while the Earl couldn’t see where Alma was directly, he knew that Alma was around.  
  
“You can run, but you can’t hide,” The Earl teased, as he called upward.  
  
Fear tickled Alma’s insides, and he hurried. The Earl was following him, and it would only be a matter of time before he caught up to Alma.  
  
The stairs went on, but Alma was close to the top. Nearby, he could see the inside of the clock’s face, numbers backwards and glistening through the moon-kissed glass.   
  
The heart seemed to pulsate in his grasp. Alma continued to hold onto the box, as he finally reached the top of the stairs. The space was open, allowing him to face the inside of the clock’s face fully. Moving forward, there was a platform extending to the center of it, and the gears hung lowly in this area, close enough to be worked on and altered as needed.  
  
Quickly, Alma rushed over to the platform. He then opened the box, and took the crystalline flower out. After doing so, Alma looked back at the inside of the clock’s face.  
  
_‘Where do you go?’_ Alma wondered, as he looked around. He tried to think back to the clock designs, but without them in front of him, it was difficult to know where the heart went exactly.  
  
Then, Alma saw it – just in the center, where the hands of the clock face intersected. There was a small, empty spot that stood out to Alma – one that also looked to be the size of the flower. Flipping to upside down, Alma looked at the petals. He had noticed before that they were shaped like gears, but it wasn’t until now that he realized why.  
  
_Tick._  
  
Alma hurried, and rand down the platform. He was able to look directly at the center, and compared the vacant spot to the crystalline pendant. Taking it, Alma tried to insert it-  
  
He stopped, as something scalding struck his hand.  
  
Alma gasped, as he nearly dropped the pendant. He caught it by the chain, though his hand burned horribly; when Alma looked, he could see the top of it was red, as though it had been burned by a flame.  
  
Turning, Alma could feel the color drain from his face. The Earl was there.  
  
The Earl had been pointing his umbrella at Alma, and smoke was coming from the end. “Now, now – don’t be thinking you’re going to put that back,” The Earl warned.   
  
Alma’s body went rigid, as his heart sped up. Then, without delay, he turned and again tried to place the heart back.  
  
This time, something hot struck his legs.  
  
Alma cried out, as his legs gave out from beneath him. He fell onto the platform, a shaky breath escaping him. His legs had ached already from running, but now they felt as though they had been whipped by fire, and they stung and seared painfully. Tears prickled in the corners of Alma’s eyes, as he continued to hold the crystalline flower. _‘No…I…I have to get up…’_  
  
The Earl walked over, and eyed Alma. Pointing his weapon at Alma, the Earl then spoke. “I’m going to finally finish you off, once and for all.”  
  
Alma bit his lip. No, no, _no._ Alma was so _close_ …  
  
_‘Yuu…’_  
  
There was the sound of something metallic swinging through the air, and Alma braced himself.   
  
The blow never came.  
  
There was a _clang_ , and Alma opened his eyes. They widened, as soon as he saw what had happened.  
  
Kanda was there, having just attacked the Earl. But, the Earl had caught him, and deflected the attack – umbrella once again a blade, sharp and gleaming. “You really are a splinter in my side!” The Earl accused, as he shoved his blade against Kanda’s.  
  
Kanda fought back. He was struggling with his own arm, but otherwise was holding his own. His dark blue eyes blazed heatedly, but in the chaos of everything they shifted to where Alma was.  
  
Something flickered in Kanda’s eyes, and he re-focused to keep on fighting.  
  
Alma tried to move. His legs gave out as soon as he tried to stand, but he was able to get onto his knees. In an act of desperation, he foced himself forward so that he was closer to the clock face, and gripped one of the hands to pull himself up.  
  
Kanda watched, and kept fighting. If he could distract the Earl long enough-  
  
The wind was knocked from Kanda, and he was thrown onto his back. His face twisted into discomfort, as he could feel his damaged arm loosen even more.  
  
The Earl walked over to Kanda, and press his blade onto Kanda’s chest pinning him down. “I think I’ve just about had it with you,” The Earl seethed. “Let’s see how you are when you’re chopped firewood.”  
  
Kanda gritted his teeth, and glared back. He gripped the hilt of his sword, and prepared for the worst.  
  
Alma tried to move faster. He had already pulled himself up enough to pace the gear part of the pendant into the opening, and twisted it. _‘Please work…’_ He silently begged, as he continued to screw it inside.  
  
_Tick.  
_  
There was a glow, faint at first, but still prominent. It started with the flower, which illuminated in a soft, iridescent glow – but then started to spread outward, through the surrounding clock components and out through the hands.  
  
_Tick_.  
  
The Earl stopped. He turned, eyes landing on what Alma was doing. For the first time, the Earl’s gaze filled with alarm, before they shifted to anger. “Stop!”  
  
Alma didn’t listen. He could see the light spreading, but something didn’t feel right – something was holding the heart back completely, and he couldn’t say what.   
  
_“Your hand. Use your hand.”_  
  
The voice trickled into Alma’s ears like a ghost’s words, and Alma looked. His one hand was still scorched, and injured, but his eyes went back to the flower. As he looked, he could see that it was sticking out slightly, when it should have been deeper back.  
  
_Tick._  
  
Without thinking, Alma pressed on it with both hands.  
  
There was a shock of light after that – white, and blinding, and brighter than anything Alma had ever seen. He had to shut his eyes, the vibrancy stunning him so much that he fell, legs giving out completely. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the Earl shouting.  
  
_Tick._  
  
But the white light took over, and Alma couldn’t see. He couldn’t see, and soon, he lost consciousness.  
  
_Tick._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. This was both an exhausting chapter to write and edit. ;__; I told myself after EiG I’d never write an intense castle battle ever again, but...here we are. XD
> 
> There were lot of scene jumps, just because so many parties were involved (and that’s also why I didn’t bring in Jasdero and Devit - it was hard enough to split time between the Earl, Road, and Tyki, so unfortunately those two didn’t make it into this battle. It already stretched to 9.7K and anymore was just too much >.<). But I did enjoy writing a lot of it (especially the library scene with Alma and Miranda - I’m so proud of those little escape artists XD).
> 
> I was also really happy to finally write the flashback between Kanda and Neah (which, is actually the same vision/memory Alma is seeing in Chapter 16: The Rat’s Lair, although it was from his perspective rather than Kanda’s). I felt like this was just needed to give some final clarity on what started the whole conflict to begin with, and I liked the idea of Neah having originally being an ally before turning into more a rogue traitor. 
> 
> It probably also wasn’t surprising to anyone by this point that Alma was the soul either, since that’s been building since the prologue. XD (Which, Alma does mean “soul”, sooooo >.>). In the first draft, there was more of a Past!Alma character in place of the soul, but I actually preferred having this nonbinary entity that would eventually become “Alma” later on (if that makes any sense? I guess it’s sort of a reincarnation element we have going on here XD). I think to me, there was something interesting about the heart having a soul that was gradually becoming more human with time (maybe the more the soul fell for Kanda, too? :3).
> 
> But! I’m really excited to say the epilogue has officially been written, so there will be 26 chapters total (25 being the official “last” chapter, and 26 being the epilogue which will be short than any of the chapters here). 24 will definitely be the longest chapter though, being well over 10K. So....yeah. Be ready for that. XD
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and support, and taking the time to read this!! I’m really excited to share the remainder of this fic, and the next update I may post a bit early now that everything is written. :3 
> 
> Happy Friday!


	24. The End of the Dream

_There was a shock of light – white, and blinding, and brighter than anything Alma had ever seen. He had to shut his eyes, the vibrancy stunning him so much that he fell, legs giving out completely. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear the Earl shouting.  
  
_Tick. _  
  
But the white light took over, and Alma couldn’t see. He couldn’t see, and soon, he lost consciousness.  
  
_Tick…  
_  
  
_

* * *

  
  
When Alma came to, he wasn’t sure what had happened. His mind was fogged, and his memory a blur – all jumbled images and words, none of which made entire sense. They played in Alma’s mind like broken bits of a record, and scattered about like a jigsaw of imagery. However, with time they started to piece together, as Alma’s coherency returned-  
  
_The rats attacking the castle. Alma racing to take the heart to the clock tower. The Earl attacking him, and Kanda stopping it…  
  
_Everything came back to Alma. Like a river, the memories flowed freely. A sense of alarm overtook him, and Alma shifted as he blinked his eyes open. He had been unconscious for an unknown amount of time, and was on a smooth, cool surface – the platform in the clock tower.  
  
Alma moved a bit more, as he focused. He pushed himself up, but stopped as he noticed his hand; the one that had been struck by the Earl, though it was no longer red and scalded. It was now normal, and without any harm. Strangely enough, Alma noticed that his legs were without pain as well.  
  
_‘Yuu!’_ Alma realized, as he looked up. Worry laced his features; the Earl was nowhere to be seen, and Kanda…  
  
Alma stopped. Not far off, Alma could see Kanda’s body. The soldier was on his side, facing away from Alma. But, he was moving slightly, almost as though he were just returning to consciousness as well.  
  
Alma didn’t wait, and got up. “Yuu!” He called, as he ran over to where Kanda was. Kanda was just pushing himself up, and mumbling something incoherent, but Alma was too worried. He knelt down beside Kanda, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yuu, are you okay-“  
  
Alma cut off. Kanda hadn’t faced him yet, but something was different. Alma wasn’t certain as to what it was at first, but when he looked closely he saw Kanda’s hand – and how instead of wood, it was normal. A _normal_ hand.  
  
Shock overtook Alma, and his breath left his lungs. In his surprise, he retracted his hand, bringing it close to his chest. Eyes wide, Alma could only stare as his mind strained to process what he was seeing. _‘His hand is…it’s normal?’_  
  
Kanda moved. “Fuck, that hurts…” He grumbled, as he pressed his hand against his forehead. He then turned, and faced Alma.  
  
Alma stilled.  
  
Dark blue eyes. Inky black hair. It was Kanda, but not the Kanda that Alma had grown accustomed to seeing – no, this was the person from his dreams and visions. The Kanda who was not wood, but made of flesh. Who was _human._  
  
Staring. Alma was staring, but he didn’t know what else to do. He was in a complete daze, stunned by the change before him. Faintly, Alma was aware of his heart skipping, but he couldn’t even focus on that much – he could only stare dumbly, with not the faintest idea of what to do.  
  
Kanda noticed, and immediately became antsy from the staring. “What’s with you?” He asked, words tense. “What are you staring at?”  
  
Alma snapped out of it, but only just so. He swallowed, as his heart threatened to jump up into his throat; in an attempt to comfort himself, Alma clutched at his wrist. “You’re….you’re not wooden anymore…” Alma finally managed, words soft.  
  
Kanda blinked. Again, he brought his hand to his face, though this time his touch was more intentional. Realization bloomed in his eyes, as he brought his other hand to his face also. The disbelief lingered, even as Kanda felt the evidence – even as he felt skin instead of wood, which was both so foreign and natural to him.  
  
“I’m…” Kanda started to say, though the words failed him. For once, he was at a complete loss, to the point of seeming dazed by the realization.  
  
He was no longer wood. He was human.  
  
Alma was still staring, though he was trying to wrap his mind around everything. “I…” Alma started to say, though he too seemed to be struggling. A bit uncertainly, he looked around their surroundings. “I don’t understand…what happened? I…I just tried to put the heart back, but I didn’t know what would happen without its soul…”  
  
Kanda looked up at Alma. His lips were parted slightly, though no words came forward.  
  
There was a loud _tick_ , but it was far heavier a sound than anything Alma had ever heard. It resonated throughout the space, as the sound of rust creaking shattered the air – so much, that the platform shook a bit beneath Kanda and Alma.  
  
Alma lost his balance. He had only been on his knees, but hadn’t been ready to brace himself. He fell forward, eyes shutting tightly in an instinctual way, before his fall was broken.  
  
Kanda caught Alma with both arms, steadying him. As the tremor on the platform slowed, he still held Alma, not letting go even when the platform stilled. Looking beyond Alma, Kanda’s attention moved to the clock face where the hand had just moved. Silently, Kanda realized that it had caused the tremor.  
  
“The clock’s starting to work again,” Kanda noted, as his eyes flickered to Alma. “We…should probably get down from here…”  
  
Alma opened his eyes. He was still in Kanda’s arms, and was suddenly aware just of how _close_ he was to Kanda. Alma could practically feel the warmth of Kanda’s body heat, and even thought that perhaps he could feel the soldier’s heartbeat.  
  
Or, was that Alma’s own heart that was racing so swiftly?  
  
Nodding, Alma pulled back, face still a bit flushed from the contact. “Ah, yeah,” Alma said, response coming out a bit awkwardly.  
  
Kanda stood up after that, and helped Alma up. As he did, Alma again noticed Kanda’s right shoulder, and how there were no issues with the arm anymore. The sling was also gone.  
  
Tentatively, Alma spoke. “Your arm doesn’t hurt?”  
  
Kanda thought. “No,” He answered, before starting to move. Kanda paused though, when he saw that Alma was behind, and turned back to face him. His dark blue eyes seemed to flicker with something as he looked at Alma, with his usually stony gaze softening. Then, Kanda reached out, and with an oddly gentle touch took Alma’s hand. “Let’s go.”  
  
The contact sent Alma’s heart racing even more, and his breath hitched. He could only nod in response, as he allowed for Kanda to lead him off the platform while they started down the stairs.  
  
As they descended, they moved in silence. Kanda went first, eyes alert for any threats. Since both of them had returned to consciousness, the Earl had yet to be seen – but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still near.  
  
“We should be careful. We don’t know if there are any rats hiding around…” Kanda said, expression forming into a slight scowl.  
  
Alma didn’t say anything. He was admittedly still a bit nervous, not having any idea what had happened to the Earl. However, Alma was also getting distracted; his eyes continuously wandered to Kanda, as he took in the soldier’s altered features. Silently, Alma found himself in a bit of awe. He had grown so used to seeing Kanda as wood, and the only time he had seen Kanda as a person…  
  
Dreaming. He was always dreaming. Was he dreaming now?  
  
Kanda continued on, as he led Alma down the staircase. During this time, he never once let go of Alma’s hand. It was strange, and Alma couldn’t help but notice how eerily _familiar_ the sensation felt – as though he had held Kanda’s hand before, long before he had been turned into a wooden soldier.  
  
_‘No,’_ Alma thought, as he tried to catch himself. _‘No, it…it wasn’t you. It was the soul. The soul was who he was with…’_  
  
Like earlier in the garden, a painful sting pierced Alma’s chest. It twisted and turned, as it worked to screw into Alma’s core; he had to take a breath, but his legs felt like lead.  
  
Alma stopped walking.  
  
Kanda stopped as well, when he noticed the resistance he felt from Alma. Turning, a perplexed scowl appeared on his face, as he strained to understand just why Alma had stopped. “What is it?” He questioned.  
  
Alma remained quiet, as his eyes met Kanda’s. He was still back on the next step up, not having yet followed Kanda all the way. There was an uncertain expression on Alma’s face as well – almost as though he were trying to muster up whatever it was he wanted to say. But, the words didn’t come, as Alma’s throat remained empty and dry.  
  
Kanda’s frown deepened a bit, as Alma’s silence weighed on him. “Hey-“  
  
Kanda cut off. He just caught a glimpse in the dim lighting, but faintly, he could see Alma’s eyes – misty, and hazed with unshed tears. The sight was jarring to Kanda, and made him feel just as helpless as when he had seen Alma distraught in the garden earlier. It was a cold, unpleasant feeling, and one that sent Kanda’s insides coiling.  
  
Alma blinked, as he clearly tried to keep himself composed. He was unable to hold Kanda’s gaze for long though, and glanced down.  
  
“Yuu…” Alma began to say, voice quiet. “I…I keep feeling those memories. Whatever the heart’s soul felt, and I don’t know why…”  
  
His words trailed off, as they threatened to fade. A small tremor ripped amongst Alma’s voice, but he fought to keep it repressed. He had already gotten so emotional before – Alma didn’t want to fall apart again. He didn’t want to do that in front of Kanda. However, it was easier said than done, and within a second, something just seemed to come to a _snap_.  
  
Alma took a shaky breath, as his composure started to crumble. “I just…don’t understand. What if something’s _wrong_ -”  
  
There was a slight _crack_ , as Alma’s voice gave out. He cursed himself silently, as tears prickled in his eyes. Once again, Alma could feel his sensitivity getting the best of him, and like a fool, he was beginning to fall apart right there.  
  
Kanda stared. He at first looked stunned, as though he didn’t have the slightest idea of how to react. Kanda had never been skilled in comforting people, whether wood or flesh, and even now, he found that he was struck dumb. Alma was there in front of him, looking as though he was about to start crying of all things, and somehow the thought was just _unbearable_.  
  
Biting the inside of his cheek, Kanda got up onto the step beside Alma. As he did this, Alma kept his gaze averted, as he fought to keep what dignity he had left.  
  
Gently, Kanda took Alma’s hands. The touch was warm, and tinged with something that caused Alma’s heart to flutter. Immediately, Alma tried to resist as he shut his eyes tightly. “Don’t-“  
  
A tender squeeze grasped at Alma’s hands, as Kanda spoke. “It’s alright,” He said, voice calmer and more reassuring that Alma had ever heard. “There’s nothing wrong anymore…and you’re safe now.”  
  
Alma stilled. In that instance, Kanda’s voice was somehow so soothing that it caused a wave of calm to befall him. Hesitantly, Alma opened his eyes, though he still struggled to look at Kanda directly.  
  
“But…what about the soul?” Alma asked. “You still need to find them…”  
  
“Alma.”  
  
Alma quieted. He could feel Kanda gently squeeze his hands once more, as he pulled Alma close. Surprised, Alma looked up, and finally allowed for his eyes to meet Kanda’s.  
  
Kanda held Alma’s gaze. His eyes never once strayed from Alma’s, which bore something intense. Alma couldn’t quite describe what it was, but it caused Alma to become breathless, as his heart thudded in his chest.  
  
“Stop upsetting yourself,” Kanda chided softly, as he looked into Alma’s eyes. “I already found them…so it’s okay now.”  
  
Alma froze. While Kanda’s words had been gentle, something in them struck Alma – it struck him so deeply, that he couldn’t even speak. He couldn’t speak, and all he could do was stare back with watery eyes, and as a voice whispered from somewhere far away.  
  
_“Do you remember yet?”_  
  
It didn’t make sense to Alma – not immediately. However, on some intuitive level, something seemed to _click_. A puzzle piece that had been missing for so many years, collecting dust while hidden from sight. It somehow was recovered, and found its place – just enough so that deep down, Alma could feel that shift.  
  
Gingerly, Kanda moved his hands. His fingers slid in-between Alma’s, but only for a second before he let go, only to instead slip his arms around Alma. Carefully, Kanda pulled Alma close, and into a tender, warm embrace.  
  
Alma blinked, somewhat stunned by the contact. He was so stunned in fact, that he almost was unsure of how to react. But the embrace felt so safe, and so _right_ – Alma relaxed almost instantly, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Kanda’s back as well.  
  
Without saying a thing, Alma buried his face into Kanda’s shoulder, and melted into the embrace.  
  


* * *

_“You’d find me if we ever were separated, right?”  
  
Kanda looked back at the soul, a frown on his face. He could see that they were sitting along the rim of the fountain, body somewhat blurred and details hazed. Their face was turned downward though, and although Kanda couldn’t see their face clearly, he knew that had their expression was probably contemplative.  
  
“Tch,” Kanda muttered, as he looked away. “Nothing’s going to happen. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
The soul looked up, and turned to Kanda. A protest immediately spilled from them. “But what if something does?” They asked. “What if another rat comes, and-“  
  
_ _They cut off shakily, and Kanda turned back. He could see that they were still seated on the edge of the fountain, looking away once more. It was unnerving to Kanda with how quiet the soul had become; they had been shaken ever since the attack, and clearly were still frightened by it.  
  
Kanda walked over. He sat down beside the soul, though they were still looking off to the side. Kanda reached out, hesitating for just a second. But he then placed a hand of their shoulder – which felt strangely solid, despite the soul’s ghostly, iridescent appearance.  
  
The soul jolted a bit at the touch, as though surprised before looking at Kanda. As they did, he could see something red flicker across their face, before he realized what it was: the impression of the cut Neah had given them.  
  
A fresh wave of bitterness soured Kanda’s mouth. The red was gone within the blink of an eye, just as any details Kanda ever thought he’d caught of the soul had.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Kanda asked, words softening.  
  
The soul paused, before they reached up. Gingerly, they touched their face. “A little…” They answered. “I’ve never been hurt before…is this what it feels like every time it happens?”  
  
Kanda didn’t answer right away. The soul’s naivety rang clear in the words, and Kanda was overcome with the sudden urge to protect them. To make sure that they would never hurt again.  
  
“It won’t happen again,” Kanda said. His voice was low, and oddly quiet – but the words were strong, and held an assurance. “Nothing will happen, and even if it did – I’d find you, and make sure you’re safe.”  
  
As Kanda spoke, the soul looked back at him. They eyes were still indistinguishable, but as they stared, the faintest hint of sky blue threatened to peek out, as they sparked with warmth. A smile gracing them, it spilled into their voice. “Promise?”  
  
Kanda stared. That blue was showing, and the second time that he had been able to catch a glimpse of the soul’s eyes. Somehow, they seemed to do something to Kanda; they caught him off guard, and filled his chest with warmth. The feeling blossomed, but Kanda didn’t know what to call it – he only knew that he cared though, and that he didn’t want anything to harm the soul ever again. He only knew that, and that he would do whatever it took.  
  
Still looking at the soul, Kanda answered.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
The rats were gone, and nowhere to be seen.  
  
It didn’t stop Alma from being wary. He and Kanda had made it out of the clock tower, and wandered back through the garden. The night was quiet, but not eerily so; there was a strange tranquility instead, and one that almost made Alma calm. But the recent threat lingered in his memory, and he could only faintly appreciate the surrounding silver-tinted blossoms and fragrant air.  
  
Quietly, he remained close to Kanda. Kanda hadn’t said much since they were in the clock tower, but he never once allowed for too much distance to come between them. He would periodically glance toward Alma, as though to make sure he were alright, but then would place his focus elsewhere. During this whole time, he had still continued to hold one of Alma’s hands, and never once let go.  
  
Alma glanced down. As they walked, he thought back to in the clock tower, and of what Kanda said. They replayed in Alma’s mind gently, like a lull of an unspoken oath.  
  
_“I already found them…so it’s okay now.”_  
  
Still, Alma was struggling to entirely understand. The logical side of his mind wasn’t entirely able to fathom the implication, or even suspect some of the possibilities. But somehow, the words brought Alma peace, and he didn’t want to worry anymore – he didn’t have it in him.  
  
Instead, all Alma could do was thinking of how Kanda had looked at him when he said those words.  
  
Gingerly, Alma squeezed Kanda’s hand.  
  
Kanda glanced back, concern flashing in his eyes. However, Kanda did not speak, as he immediately made eye contact with Alma. Alma said nothing either, and only could blush as he averted his gaze.  
  
Kanda looked forward again, and they continued on.  
  
The rest of the trek through the garden was quiet, and without disturbance. Soon, Kanda and Alma made it to the entrance back into the castle, but again, both were wary. Kanda was especially careful; he made sure to go first to check that there were no rats around, and once he saw that everything was clear, he had Alma follow.  
  
“Do you think the others are okay?” Alma asked, as they started down the hall.  
  
Kanda frowned, as he looked around. “Tch. They better be…” He mumbled. “Mahoja and that damn mouse can at least fight…”  
  
Alma blinked, and looked over at Kanda. Then, his lips stretched into a smile, as a giggle escaped him.  
  
Kanda looked over, brow knitted together. “What?”  
  
Alma took a breath, but was still smiling, as he eyed Kanda. “You actually used the word ‘mouse’ this time – Allen will never believe it,” Alma said, as amusement trickled into his voice.  
  
Huffing, Kanda tore his gaze away.  
  
Another small laugh bubbled in Alma’s throat, and he spoke again. “Don’t worry – I promise I won’t tell him.”  
  
There was a fondness is Alma’s voice, as it reached Kanda’s ears. As always, it was sweet and mellifluous – like a spring melody , warm and gentle. Kanda wasn’t sure what it was about that note in Alma’s tone, but it calmed him, dissolving his agitation into nearly nothing.  
  
Taking a breath, Kanda didn’t say anything more.  
  
They continued on for a bit longer, both looking about for any signs of life. However, they had yet to cross paths with anyone else, and the halls remained silent.  
  
The silence was broken not long after.  
  
It was a light noise – the sound of something shuffling not far off. Both Kanda and Alma stopped, with Kanda already reaching for the hilt of his sword. They had just arrived at a corridor intersection, but it was around the corner that the noise was coming from.  
  
Glancing back at Alma, Kanda re-focused forward. “Don’t move,” He whispered.  
  
Alma remained quiet, and looked forward as well. As he did, he could feel his heart race anxiously.  
  
Unsheathing his sword, Kanda took a step forward-  
  
Someone moved, and Kanda swung.  
  
“Stop, stop, _stop_!”  
  
Kanda’s attack was blocked, as the blade clashed against a pair of black, inky claws. Alma’s eyes widened, as he quickly recognized the rodent, and immediately shouted. “Yuu, it’s _Allen_!”  
  
Kanda stopped, as he too had registered just who it was he had attacked. Quickly yanking his sword back, Kanda glared at the mouse, looking thoroughly annoyed. “Tch. Why the hell are you sneaking around? I thought you could pick up on scents and shit.”  
  
Allen retracted his claws, and scowled back at Kanda. “Yeah, and yours is different now – it’s not the scent of wood anymore,” Allen said, before he seemed to take in Kanda’s appearance. Blinking, Allen stared, before his eyes widened. “Because…you’re…not wood anymore?”  
  
Kanda scoffed. “Does it look like I am?” He asked.  
  
Allen shook his head. “No, but – wait, do you know what happened?” Allen asked. “Mahoja and I were fighting the rats, but then…something just drove them _off_. And after that…”  
  
Allen trailed off after that, then looked in-between Kanda and Alma. “I’m glad you two are okay. No one was sure what happened to you two.”  
  
Alma took a step forward, and spoke up at that. “Allen, where is everyone else? Are they okay?” Alma asked worriedly. “Anita, she had gotten hurt-“  
  
“Mahoja is with her now,” Allen answered. As he did, he offered Alma a reassuring smile. “Anita’s okay though…I think everyone is.”  
  
Alma looked at Allen questioningly. There was something more to the mouse’s words, though Alma couldn’t say for certain what it was. Immediately, he wondered if Miranda and the others were still dolls – or had only Kanda been cured? Alma wasn’t sure what extent of the curse had been lifted, but his stomach jumped anxiously at the thought.  
  
“Let’s go back this way,” Allen said, before starting back down the corridor.  
  
Kanda and Alma followed, again remaining close to one another as they walked. They kept just a bit behind Allen, but didn’t say anything to each other.  
  
At least, not until Alma’s hand accidentally brushed against Kanda’s.  
  
Alma retracted his hand. For some reason, the contact made him self-conscious, as his heart once more fluttered nervously. He could feel heat rise to his face, and without thinking Alma glanced toward Kanda – only to make direct contact with him.  
  
Alma’s cheeks burned even more, and he averted his gaze. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly acting so strange around Kanda, but his heart felt as though it were stuck in his throat, and his head didn’t appear to be working right.  
  
Kanda stared at Alma. He also appeared uncertain, but also looked forward as they continued walking. Like Alma, he didn’t say anything either.  
  
The three of them only continued on for a few moments more before Alma recognized the area. Realizing that they were returning to the same area that Road and the wild rats had attacked, Alma felt his guard rise; even with Allen’s reassurance of the rats having been driven off, it was difficult to be entirely at ease.  
  
But, Alma’s anxiety dissolved, as soon as he saw someone walk into the hall. Instead, it was filled with warmth and relief.  
  
“Miranda!” Alma exclaimed.  
  
Miranda turned. Attention landing on them, her eyes widened before she ran over to where they were. “You guys are okay!”  
  
Alma beamed. However, it wasn’t until Miranda had gotten closer that he realized something was _different_ -  
  
Then, the details came into view, and Alma realized what it was: Miranda was no longer a doll.  
  
It was hard for Alma not to stare, just as he had done with Kanda. Before, Miranda had been made of metal and wood, with a gears and a wind-up component sticking out of her back. But now, she looked…like a normal woman. Her skin was pale flesh, and there were no knobby joints or metal accents. She was just a person, but with the very same likeness of what Alma had come to know previously.  
  
Still, it was a shock. Alma tried to take it in, but he wasn’t sure how. All he could do was stare somewhat dumbly, as he tried to speak. “Miranda, you’re not a doll anymore?”  
  
Miranda smiled, her expression brighter than any other Alma had seen from her. “Ah, I’m not! I…still don’t know how, but it’s definitely nice not to have a gear sticking out of my back.”  
  
Alma blinked, as he still tried to take this in. “Where’s Anita and Mahoja?”Alma asked, as his mind started to spin. “Are they…?”  
  
Allen answered, as he looked in-between everyone. “Mahoja escorted Lady Anita back to her room – after that, she was going to check for any signs of the rats and Tim went with her,” Allen explained. He smiled, before adding, “They’re no longer dolls either.”  
  
Miranda re-focused, as she looked back at Alma and Kanda. Although her expression had been happy seconds ago, she now appeared perplexed, as her eyes brimmed with curiosity. “But what happened? I thought the curse couldn’t be broken until the heart’s soul was found…did you find it?”  
  
As she asked this, Alma hesitated. He could see that Allen was also looking at him inquisitively, though Alma found himself unable to answer. He wasn’t even sure if he himself understood what had happened, so how could he even begin to explain it? Alma wasn’t even sure what Kanda had meant when he said he had already found the soul…  
  
Kanda’s eyes were sharp, as he took note of Alma’s hesitancy. Quickly, he spoke as he looked toward Allen and Miranda. “We don’t understand what happened either,” Kanda answered. “Anyways, things are normal again – so we need to find out if anyone else is near this area.”  
  
Miranda’s eyes widened in understanding. “Ah, that’s right! People might start coming back to the city if they’re not dolls anymore…”  
  
Allen thought. “I’ll find Timcanpy – maybe he can go out to start scouting for people,” He said. “I’ll ask Mahoja about it too. She might know something else.”  
  
Kanda nodded. Then, after a slight pause, he commented. “I’ll go too.”  
  
Allen blinked, being rather caught off guard by the statement. However, he didn’t see any reason to argue, and nodded. “Okay,” He said, before nodding down the hall. “Mahoja started that way – I can pick up on where she went to.”  
  
Kanda gave another nod, and Allen started heading down the hall. However, before Kanda could follow, he was stopped.  
  
Turning, Kanda looked to see that it was Alma who had stopped him.  
  
Alma stared, appearing a bit uncertain as soon as he made eye contact with Kanda. He had reached out to take Kanda’s wrist, but now that Kanda was looking at him, Alma felt frozen, and as though he couldn’t even let go.  
  
Kanda frowned. “What is it?”  
  
Alma returned to his senses, and he let go of Kanda’s wrist. He didn’t entirely retreat from the question though, and continued to meet Kanda’s gaze. “Yuu, do you know what happened exactly? Earlier, you said something about…”  
  
Alma trailed off, sentence dying before he could finish it. The meaning somehow seemed to reach Kanda though, who responded swiftly.  
  
“Don’t worry about that now,” Kanda said, as he glanced in-between Alma and Miranda. He then focused on Alma only. “I won’t be gone long…I can come find you once we’re done.”  
  
The offer made Alma’s heart skip, and for a second he wasn’t sure how to respond. Alma managed a small nod though, and again, he could feel warmth threaten to color his cheeks.  
  
“Okay,” Alma said quietly. He then offered Kanda a small smile. “I’d…really like that.”  
  
Although the reaction was nothing major, Kanda seemed to stiffen a bit, as Alma’s smile caught him off guard. Somewhat rigidly, Kanda could only nod, before turning, and starting after where Allen had gone.  
  
Alma watched. He could see Kanda and Allen disappear slowly, while he was left with Miranda. And as Kanda and Allen vanished, Alma could only wonder just what it was that Kanda might have known.  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the night was calm – more so than anything Alma could have hoped for. The lulling nature of nighttime and its soothing peace brought relief to Alma; so much had happened that he was just _exhausted_. The rats had posed such a continuous threat that Alma realized he couldn’t recall the last time he had slept without fear.  
  
Because of this, he all but passed out as soon as he had returned to his room.  
  
Daylight was what next awoke Alma. It streamed through the windows in warm beams, spilling through the curtains and lighting the room. Soon, the sun rose enough just so that the light hit Alma’s face; its brightness and heat was just prominent enough to tickle him from his slumber, causing him to stir and regain consciousness.  
  
Alma shut his eyes as soon as he tried to open them. He hadn’t expected the brightness, and buried his face into the pillow. The smooth fabric caught Alma’s attention, and he gradually opened his eyes. _‘It’s…morning…?’_  
  
The thought took a moment to sink in, and Alma sat up quickly. Morning. It was already morning? He remembered the previous night, and the attack the rats had made. Then, once things had settled, Alma had been left to remain with Miranda, eventually returning to his room. But Alma must have lied down, and fallen asleep-  
  
_‘Yuu.’  
  
_ With a cringe, Alma realized that he had fallen asleep when he had intended to wait up for Kanda.  
  
Getting out of the bed, Alma slipped on his shoes. He wasn’t sure how late he had slept in, but after having rested his mind was spinning in full. _‘What even happened all last night?’_ Alma wondered, as he walked over to the window.  
  
Alma glanced outside, and he was caught off guard. He blinked, not entirely sure if he was seeing correctly. However, when Alma looked, he could see people down below. Not just the small group that had been in the castle the night before, but actual, _real_ people.  
  
They were mostly outside near the castle’s entrance, and a fair amount of them. From Alma’s viewpoint he couldn’t tell what they were doing, but Alma was baffled. Where had these people come from? When had they even _arrived_?  
  
Swiftly, Alma left his room after that. As he entered into the hall, he nearly stumbled, again being caught off guard. This time, the cause was another person – someone Alma had never seen before. They were a young woman maybe close to Alma’s age, and she was carrying what looked to be linens. Then, Alma realized that her outfit seemed to be something of a standard uniform.  
  
The woman paused, and looked at Alma curiously. It was then that he realized he was staring, and Alma hurriedly made an apology. “Sorry! I didn’t know anyone else was here…”  
  
The woman still seemed a bit confused at first, but understanding reached her eyes. She smiled. “That’s okay! It’s been a bit chaotic since last night – everyone was so excited to return after the curse ended.”  
  
There was warmth in her words, and a tremor of excitement. Alma was admittedly surprised considering how freely she spoke. At the same time, the woman’s comment also solidified the fact that the curse was _broken_ , and that somehow, the heart had been restored.  
  
“Ah, yeah,” Alma said, as he managed a smile. He quickly recalled how he had neglected to wait up for Kanda though, and his focus shifted. “Um…by any chance have you seen someone named Yuu around? He also goes by Kanda.”  
  
The woman thought, then shook her head. “Ah, no, I’m sorry. I only returned just a few hours ago.”  
  
Alma’s heart sank a bit, but he smiled nevertheless in appreciation. “That’s okay. Thank you.”  
  
The woman nodded, before continuing on her way after that. Alma watched for a second, but then went in the opposite direction – this time, in hopes of finding someone familiar.  
  


* * *

  
  
The castle was more alive than it had been in years. There was no longer the sense of a dark spell looming over, or impending danger in the shadows. There was no longer the promise of a threat, or a curse.  
  
It was like how it used to be – how it should be.  
  
People had already started to return. It was overwhelming, and Kanda hadn’t even been sure how to take it initially. Some survivors had started to return as early as just before dawn, while he and Mahoja were patrolling the area. Many were former castle servants and some nobles, with even a fair amount of locals returning. It was miraculous, really; Kanda had thought it would have taken longer for people to return.  
  
Kanda exhaled. While it was good that people were already returning, the process was exhausting. It had been a blessing that some former soldiers had returned, who were all able to help with keeping everything orderly. Mahoja in particular was stationed out near the main castle gates, while Kanda remained inside the castle. He was tasked to keep an eye on the front entrance, making sure that those who had recently arrived at the very least knew where they were going and what they were doing.  
  
Considering that Kanda had never had the best social skills, it definitely _wasn’t_ his favorite task.  
  
He frowned, as he attempted to focus. People were coming in, but Kanda’s mind continued to run elsewhere. Specifically, to _Alma_.  
  
Another breath escaped him. The previous night, Kanda had returned to where Alma’s room was after checking the castle with Allen. But, when Kanda had attempted to knock, there had been no response – likely, because Alma had already gone to bed. Kanda certainly couldn’t blame Alma. So much had happened, and even Kanda was spent…  
  
Still. Kanda would have been lying had he said there hadn’t been a pinch of disappointment in his chest.  
  
Someone approached Kanda. He turned, half-expecting it to be someone lost or unsure of where to go. However, any snide commentary died on his lips, as he recognized Anita.  
  
Anita looked at Kanda. Like everyone who had been freed of the curse, she was no longer a doll; her once-porcelain skin was now smooth flesh, and her doll-like features removed. However, she still regained the regality of her dress and appearance – an emphasis of her social status, and unwavering.  
  
“It seems everyone is already returning,” Anita said, as she looked on at many of the people still entering into the castle. Already, much of the castle staff had been restored, and were hurriedly trying to take care of returning the castle to its former glory.  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything, and looked on.  
  
Anita’s eyes returned to Kanda, somewhat thoughtful. Then, she spoke again as her attention went back to the people. “We’ll be holding a celebration tonight. It’s a bit quick, but it would be a nice way to welcome people back,” Mahoja said. She then spared Kanda another glance, and added. “I would like to speak with you before then, about what happened last night. I hadn’t had a chance to ask you about how the heart was restored.”  
  
This caught Kanda’s attention, and his throat went dry. His eyes flickered over to Anita, and then away; he nodded.  
  
Anita’s gaze softened. “You’ve done a lot – you must be tired,” Anita stated. “If you would do a quick check around the clock tower, I can have someone else stand in here.”  
  
Kanda scowled, as he turned to Anita. “It’s fine,” He stated, despite the way his body did feel weighed down.  
  
Anita shook her head. “I insist,” She said, before nodding for him to go. “Go – there’s a soldier over there I can pull aside. You’ll want to have some energy for tonight as well.”  
  
Kanda’s scowl remained. He wasn’t one for any kind of social event, and felt somewhat put off at the idea of being dismissed. Kanda wasn’t in a position to challenge Anita though, and with that in mind, he remained silent as he left.  
  
Anita watched as Kanda departed. There was a contemplative look in her eyes, though she soon turned her attention back to the other soldier. Approaching him, Anita gave the soldier his new assignment, who took it on quickly – just before Alma came hurrying down the hall, and stopped just as he saw Anita.  
  
“Lady Anita!” Alma called, as he ran over to where she was. He stopped, and stared somewhat wide-eyed as he saw how busy the castle was. “Wow, there are so many people here now…”  
  
A gentle laugh escaped Anita. “Yes, people have started to already return – I’m glad. This is how it always should have been,” She said. Anita then took note of Alma’s slightly disheveled appearance. “Were you trying to find something?”  
  
Alma nodded. “Yeah! I…was looking for Yuu,” He said, as he glanced around.  
  
“I’m afraid you just missed him – I had him do one last check of the clock tower before telling him to take some time. He’s been up all night,” Anita explained. Then, with a spark in her eyes, she added, “He’ll be at the celebration tonight – we’re having it to welcome people back. You’ll be there as well, I hope?”  
  
Alma looked surprised by this, but his eyes quickly brimmed with excitement. “That sounds so nice!” He exclaimed. “I’ve never been to anything like that before.”  
  
“It’ll certainly be a good change of pace given how everything’s been,” Anita spoke. Her eyes rested on Alma thoughtfully, as she added, “Especially after last night – you were there when the heart was restored?”  
  
The question caught Alma a bit off guard, but he nodded. “Yeah…I’m still not sure what happened though. I only put the heart back, and then it’s like…it activated…”  
  
Alma’s voice grew distant as he spoke. His mind began to replay the events from the previous night. _‘Remember…’_  
  
Anita’s eyes remained pensive, and her lips pressed together. “And…the soul was found?” She asked, words gentle.  
  
Alma looked at Anita, then away. “I…I’m not sure. I didn’t think we’d found it, but…Kanda said he did. I hadn’t gotten to ask what he meant yet.”  
  
Hearing this, Anita’s expression shifted. Her eyes turned more serious, as she pondered something silently. “Interesting…” She murmured, before speaking to Alma more directly. “Alma…perhaps you should stay here a bit longer.”  
  
Alma looked at Anita questioningly. “What?”  
  
“Stay in Marchpane,” Anita emphasized. She then smiled kindly at him. “I know it may seem a strange request, but you don’t have to go back to Stahlbaum. Since the heart wasn’t restored until after late last night, that may be why you haven’t already been sent back – since the heart’s powers are tied to the clock, it usually activates around midnight. If you go to the heart in the clock tower before then, you could ask it to keep you here.”  
  
Alma hesitated. Stay in Marchpane? The thought immediately sent a flurry of conflicting emotions throughout Alma. Immediately, his heart divided. One part of him immediately felt a desire to go back to Stahlbaum – after all, Alma had just disappeared and been gone for days now. Was it really fair to never go back, and to leave everyone back in Stahlbaum wondering about what had happened to him? Alma thought of Emilia, Timothy, and Mother Superior – the thought of never saying goodbye in someway seemed a terrible thing to do, and Alma didn’t know if he could keep from returning.  
  
But to stay in Marchpane…that pulled at Alma’s heartstrings. He had only been there for a few days, yet in some strange way, it felt as though he had been there before. As though he had returned to a place that was familiar. He had made friends with Allen and Miranda, and then Kanda…  
  
_‘Yuu…’_  
  
Alma rubbed his arm. “I’ll think about it,” He said, before offering Anita a smile. “Thank you for telling me.”  
  
Anita nodded. She looked as though she were tempted to insist further, but stopped herself. Instead, she changed the subject. “I’ll see to it that you have something to wear tonight,” Anita offered. “You should probably rest up a bit as well.”  
  
Alma blinked, then flushed a bit at the offer. “Ah, you don’t have to-“  
  
“It really is fine,” Anita reassured with a smile. “It’s a special occasion.”  
  
Alma smiled in return. “Okay,” He said, feeling a bit more comfortable with the reassurance. “Thank you.”  
  
Anita nodded, and left after that. He had to navigate through the amount of people cluttering the corridor, but even their chatter faded into the background.  
  
Silently, Alma reflected on Anita’s words – and found himself unsure of whether he wanted to return to Stahlbaum after all.  


* * *

  
  
Night came far more quickly than anyone could have anticipated. Alma had merely blinked, and evening already had been drawing near. He wasn’t sure how, but perhaps it had to do with the chaos of everything; he felt more turned around than normal, and throughout the day he still had not been able to find Kanda. Alma had unable to find where Miranda or Allen had gone to either.  
  
Eventually, Alma had returned to the room he was staying in. Upon arriving, he could see that there had been a new outfit left on the bed – he wasn’t sure where it had come from, but Alma could have only assumed it was from Anita. Walking over to the bed, he picked up the shirt to look at it. It was incredibly fine material, and far nicer than anything Alma would have ever had had a chance to wear. He actually debated on even putting it on; Alma wasn’t used to wearing such nice things.  
  
Alma changed clothes. He didn’t want to offend anyone by refusing to wear it, and the clothing fit more comfortably than expected. The trousers were cream and the shirt was a light, silky fabric that was a pale, dusty pink; there was some gold embroidery around the collar and sleeve cuffs, but it was otherwise simple in design. Alma still felt a bit out of place in it, and as he looked in the mirror he tried to smooth down his hair. It stuck out in some places stubbornly though, and Alma had to eventually give up.  
  
Alma left his room. The halls were already lit with candles, as the sky outside was already inky, and littered with stars. It was also much quieter in the hall than it had been earlier – something that Alma reasoned must have been because everyone was at the celebration, farther near where the main hall and ballroom were.  
  
Pausing, Alma stopped as he passed a window. As he looked out, he could see the clock tower. It gleamed under the moonlight, no longer frozen with age or by a curse; Alma could see the minute hand occasionally shift, just pushing the time to half after nine. Silently, Alma recalled what Anita had said.  
  
_“Stay in Marchpane.”_  
  
Alma hesitated. He felt torn, and unsure of what to do. But shouldn’t the answer have been clear to him? Alma shook his head, and he tried not to let himself worry. _‘It’s fine…you still have a few hours,’_ He told himself, as he continued on.  
  
The sound of distant chatter soon reached his ears, and Alma realized that he was probably getting near where the ballroom was. This was only confirmed as he entered into an area with more people, also all dressed up just before arriving to the main doors to the ballroom. Alma paused before walking in; they were open, but he for whatever reason felt a bit nervous. He tried to swallow the sensation, and walked inside.  
  
The sight all but took his breath away.  
  
Inside, the ballroom was beautiful – enchantingly so. Already, Alma had known that the castle was a marvelous place. But, the ballroom surpassed even that; it was opulent and lovely, with ivory and crystal décor, and sheer marble floors. Candelabras hung about the walls to provide illumination, while a large chandelier loomed above. It glistened like a cluster of starlight, with its radiance filling the room like a newly-born sun.  
  
There were also so many _people_ – far more than Alma had expected. They filled the room, all normal and none like the dolls that Alma had already become so familiar with. They all laughed and chattered, and some even danced; there was a joyous energy about them that spilled throughout the air, and spread like the warmth of spring.  
  
Alma looked around. He felt a bit lost, and even a little overwhelmed; his eyes scanned the area, as he tried to seek a familiar face. But he had no luck, and eventually started to navigate through the throng of guests. They were all dressed in finery, with colors that were vibrant and distracting to Alma. He in many ways felt as though he were in the midst of a kaleidoscope, and lost in a sea of gems. Because of this, Alma gravitated toward more of the edge of the ballroom, where it was a little less cluttered.  
  
“Alma!”  
  
Alma turned, and relief filled him. Miranda approached him, along with Allen and Timcanpy fluttering along. As they approached, Alma could see that they were also in slightly different attire. Miranda was no longer in her plain dark dress, but a lovely lilac one with what looked to be an airy, chiffon material. Allen was also in a nicer outfit, with a long-sleeved, white dress shirt and smoky-gray slacks. He still kept his white fur-rimmed coat though.  
  
“We were wondering where you were,” Allen said, as he glanced around. “Not that it’s easy to find anyone in here – the scents are a bit overwhelming…”  
  
Alma blinked, and looked around. “I didn’t realize there would be this many people…did they really just all show up since last night?”  
  
Miranda nodded. “Yes, a lot of them were in hiding underground, or some had turned too far since the curse started,” She explained, before smiling. “But now that everyone’s normal again, they’ve started to come back – it’s really amazing. There probably will still be more people who just needed to travel far, but in a few days, everyone should be back.”  
  
Alma looked back at Miranda, as he took in her words. Then, a smile stretched onto his features. “That’s great! So everything is really going to be okay now?” He asked. As he did, he recalled Lenalee, and the other dolls he had first met with Kanda in the pine forest; quietly, Alma wondered how long it would take for them to make it back to the castle.  
  
“Seems like it,” Allen said, before his eyes flickered to across the ballroom. He looked back at the others and grinned. “I’ll be right back – I’m going to get some more food.”  
  
Miranda turned, and looked at Allen curiously. “I thought you just got some?”  
  
Allen’s smile turned sheepish. “Yeah, well I want to get some more before it all disappears.”  
  
Allen skittered off with Tim after that, leaving Alma and Miranda. Looking back at Miranda, Alma’s eyes turned inquisitive. “Um…by any chance have you seen Yuu around?” Alma asked, as he chanced another glance around the ballroom. “Anita had said that he would be here, but there are so many people…”  
  
Miranda thought, and looked around. “Ah, I haven’t seen Kanda around…” She said, before looking back at Alma. Seeing the somewhat uncertain expression he wore, Miranda quickly added. “But I’m sure he’s here somewhere! He doesn’t seem to like social things, so maybe he’s somewhere not as crowded…”  
  
Alma nodded. It made sense, and he smiled appreciatively. “Thanks,” He said.  
  
They both remained along the sidelines of the ballroom after that, keeping each other company while the other guests danced and enjoyed themselves. Periodically, Alma would glance about the room, just waiting to catch a glimpse of holly red and inky black hair. However, Alma saw no signs of Kanda, and could feel his heart sink – had Kanda not come for some reason after all?  
  
After a while longer, Alma glanced at Miranda. “Um…I think I’m going to get some fresh air,” He said, before smiling at her. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Miranda nodded. “Ah, okay! I should probably find out what happened to Allen.”  
  
They parted ways after that, with Alma again remaining more along the outer edges of the ballroom. As he moved, the crowd around him was dizzying; as festive and beautiful as it was, Alma had not been lying when he indicated he needed to get fresh air. The ballroom was warm, and again, he felt out of place. It was a subtle, quiet feeling, yet one that trickled into the forefront of Alma’s mind without hesitancy.  
  
Alma’s eyes moved, and he caught sight of another tall pair of doors – one that looked as though they led to a balcony area. They were propped open, just enough that Alma could see outside. No one appeared to be going onto the balcony though, and the space looked empty.  
  
Quickly, Alma slipped through the doors, as the music and chatter remained within the walls of the castle. The night air was cool as it brushed against his skin, refreshing and light. There was a trace of roses in the air, and as Alma looked he could actually see several rose bushes on each side of the door, all in full bloom and radiant. Several thorny tendrils even danced and twisted along the balcony railing, decorating the ivory marble with rosebuds and blossoms.  
  
Alma was transfixed. He stared for a moment, daring to allow himself to forget about everything as he took in the beauty of his surroundings. _‘It’s so pretty out here…’_  
  
Alma stopped, thoughts drawing to a halt. As he had started to glance around, Alma quickly realized he wasn’t alone on the balcony. Just a bit to the far right, there was another person standing outside. They had been so still and quiet, that Alma had not noticed them at first; however, he saw the familiar black ponytail, and the soldier’s uniform.  
  
Alma’s heart skipped, and he spoke without thinking. “Yuu?”  
  
Kanda turned. The motion was a bit abrupt, as though he too had been lost in his own thoughts. Kanda’s eyes filled with recognition as soon as he saw Alma, though Kanda seemed at a loss for words – something a bit uncharacteristic for him.  
  
Alma shifted. He suddenly felt a tinge of worry, that maybe he shouldn’t have interrupted Kanda. He immediately started to apologize. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was out here…” Alma offered. “I can go back inside though-“  
  
Kanda looked perplexed, and shook his head with a small frown. “It’s fine,” He managed, before adding a bit gruffly. “You can stay if you want...”  
  
Alma hesitated, before a small smile graced his face. He walked over to the part of the balcony where Kanda was, and leaned on the railing. As he looked forward, he could see the way the stars gleamed in the sky, and the snowy pines in the distance.  
  
Kanda glanced over. Alma seemed distracted by the landscape, eyes wondrous and in awe. The sight to Kanda was strangely beautiful – something that he didn’t seem to even consciously realize, as he could only stare over at Alma with a softened expression.  
  
Alma turned. He blinked, looking somewhat bewildered as he saw Kanda staring, and looked away self-consciously. “Um…is everything okay?” Alma asked, as he barely managed to glimpse back at Kanda.  
  
Kanda snapped from his daze, and also looked off to the side. His face burned despite the cool night air. “Yeah,” He stiffly replied, before his eyes flickered back to Alma and away again. Somewhat awkwardly, he added, “You…look nice tonight.”  
  
Alma stared. He was rather surprised by the compliment, but his heart soon blossomed with warmth, and his cheeks flushed slightly. “Oh, thanks,” He said, as he smiled at Kanda. “That’s really nice of you to say.”  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything, as his ears only seemed to burn more.  
  
Alma kicked his foot against the ground, and he leaned forward on the railing. Tentatively, he tried to break the silence. “So…have you been out here long?”  
  
Kanda shrugged, as he also leaned forward. “Tch. Just a bit,” He mumbled. “I don’t really like social events like this…”  
  
“Have you been to others like this?” Alma asked. “This is my first one…it’s definitely a bit overwhelming with all the people, but it’s nice. I might like it more if I could dance, but I never learned.”  
  
Kanda frowned, as he looked off into the distance. “Dancing isn’t that hard. It’s just steps,” He commented.  
  
This caused Alma to look a bit intrigued, as he turned to Kanda. “Oh, do you know how to dance?” He asked, before starting to gush a bit. “That’s amazing! I’ve seen people do it before, and I always wanted to try it…but I feel like I’d do something silly-”  
  
Alma trailed off, as he saw Kanda move. At first, he wasn’t sure what Kanda was doing. Kanda had turned to face him, just as Alma pushed himself from the railing. “Yuu?”  
  
Kanda moved. “Here,” He mumbled, as he took Alma’s hand. Carefully, Kanda then positioned Alma’s other hand so that it was on Kanda’s shoulder, before Kanda then moved his hand to Alma’s waist.  
  
The touch, while gentle, sent a surge of warmth throughout Alma. There was something deeply intimate about the way Kanda’s hand rested on his waist, and his heart thudded in his ribcage. “Um…”  
  
“Just…sort of follow what I do,” Kanda instructed, though even he sounded a bit unsure.  
  
Alma nodded mutely. He glanced down, and watched as Kanda took one step, and Alma tried to follow it. The pace was slow, and in tempo with the music playing from inside the ballroom: even, and steady. A melody of a string and a harp, that guided them both as they continued to move in unison.  
  
It only was a moment before Alma started to grow comfortable, letting Kanda guide him through the steps. Kanda was surprisingly good at dancing – more so than what Alma would have ever thought. As Alma thought this, a smile reached his face, and his eyes met Kanda’s. “You’re a really good dance teacher,” He complimented.  
  
Kanda’s expression turned a bit flustered. “It was required all soldiers learn,” He answered. “Some kind of mandatory etiquette…”  
  
Alma laughed softly. “Well, I’m glad you learned. Now I get to,” Alma said, before a somewhat playful glint appeared in his eyes. “Do you know how to twirl people?”  
  
The challenge wasn’t missed, and Kanda’s eyes glinted. Without warning, Kanda released his grip on Alma’s waist, only to raised his other hand that was intertwined into Alma’s. Swiftly, he spun Alma, and caught him again by the waist to re-center him.  
  
Another laugh spilled from Alma, this time more freely. The sound was sweet to Kanda’s ears, and even his own expression shifted, showing the faintest hint of a smile.  
  
Alma noticed. Laughter quieting, his heart skipped; he had never seen Kanda smile like that before. His own smile softening, Alma spoke. “You have a really nice smile…I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before today.”  
  
The comment seemed to take Kanda aback a bit, and his smile faded as he broke eye contact.  
  
Alma immediately tried to ease him. “No, no! I really mean it,” Alma said, as he tugged onto Kanda’s hand. “I…really like it a lot.”  
  
Kanda looked back at Alma. The music had slowed to a stop inside, as had their dancing. However, Kanda had yet to let go of Alma’s hand or waist, and his eyes remained locked onto Alma’s.  
  
Alma’s heart raced. There was something tender in Kanda’s gaze. It was a comforting look, and one that Alma felt as though he could melt into. Without realizing it, he took a step closer, just as Kanda leaned in, their bodies close.  
  
Alma’s legs felt weak, and he closed his eyes. Gently, he could feel Kanda’s forehead press against his own, just as Kanda’s hand pulled Kanda’s waist in more. _‘It feels so safe with you here…’_  
  
Kanda squeezed Alma’s hand. He pulled his face back though – something which caused a wave of disappointment to befall Alma.  
  
Blinking, Alma opened his eyes and looked at Kanda questioningly.  
  
Kanda was starting off to the side. He had not yet let go off Alma’s hand, but there was a strangely thoughtful look in his eyes. “Alma…last night…” Kanda started to say. “Do you remember what happened?”  
  
Alma stared. The change of topic confused him, but he still attempted to answer. “No…er. I mean, I remember the Earl attacking, and putting the heart back…” He said, before looking at Kanda. “You said that…you had found the soul?”  
  
Kanda seemed to hesitate, as something held him back. He took a breath, and answered evenly. “Those memories you had,” Kanda said. “What if…they’re yours?”  
  
Alma blinked, completely dumbfounded. “What?” He said, before laughing gently. “No, those were probably because I had the heart with me….I mean, they couldn’t be mine…”  
  
As Alma said this, he felt something in his chest twist. No, no – logically, the memories couldn’t have been his. They were all from the heart – they _had_ to have been.  
  
But if that were true, then why was it Alma had been having dreams of Kanda before ever having received it…?  
  
Kanda looked back at Alma. He seemed a bit unsure of what to say next, and almost looked as though he may have regretted saying anything at all. However, the action couldn’t be undone, and Kanda exhaled. “The heart activated when you placed it back,” He pointed out, words low. “I know it’s a lot, but…the heart wouldn’t have activated without the soul, and…”  
  
This time, Kanda trailed off. He realized that what he was saying might have sounded ludicrous to Alma, if not at the very least overwhelming. Silently, he dreaded that saying such may have been a mistake after all.  
  
Alma stared, as he took in the words. The implication sank in gradually, and as it did, a somewhat shocked look befell him. “You…think I’m…?” Alma tried to say, before once more the logical part of his thinking threatened to overpower him. Alma shook his head.   
  
"Yuu, I’m…just a person. I couldn’t be…” Alma continued, as his words trailed off.  
  
The dreams. The memories. The fear of rats. Alma had never known where he had come from, or what it was that had caused these strange traits to surface. He had never understood why he always felt out of place in Stahlbaum, or why he had been so drawn to Marchpane when first arriving. And what Kanda was saying was _crazy_ – Alma was just some normal person, who had gotten wrapped up into magic spells and curses.   
  
But if those things were possible, could this have been too…?  
  
_“Do you remember yet?”_  
  
Alma swallowed, as the words sank in. _‘I’m…’_  
  
Kanda took a breath, and let go of Alma’s hand. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have brought this up,” He said, before starting to walk off.  
  
Immediately, Alma stopped him. “Wait!” Alma begged, as he took Kanda’s wrist.  
  
Kanda stilled, and looked back at Alma. However, he was stunned as Alma stared at him with glistening eyes, and a pleading expression.  
  
“You…promised you’d always find me, right?” Alma asked, almost though he were trying to remember something. “That day after…that rat attacked me, you promised…”  
  
Kanda was completely caught off guard – so much that his expression fractured. Somewhat hesitantly, he nodded. As he did, the shock in his eyes dissolved, and a gentle gaze poured out.  
  
“Yeah…” Kanda said, as he pulled Alma in close. “Yeah…I promised…”  
  
Alma buried his face into Kanda’s shoulder, as he felt Kanda’s arms wrap around him tightly. There was an overwhelming surge of emotion that flooded him, so much that his eyes threatened to burn with tears. _‘That promise…’_  
  
Him. All along, it had been _him_ in those memories with Kanda. It had been _him_ that Kanda had said those sweet things to…  
  
Alma pressed himself even more into Kanda, as he felt Kanda’s hand stroke his hair. The sensation was comforting, and lulling. And Alma never wanted to leave it. He never wanted to leave Kanda again.  
  
_‘I never want to leave…’_  
  
Alma’s eyes opened, as alarm filled him. Pulling back from Kanda’s embrace, he looked at Kanda worriedly. “What time is it?”  
  
Kanda stared, completely flummoxed by the question. He frowned, as he looked at Alma uncertainly. “I don’t know…why?”  
  
Alma didn’t wait. Breaking away from Kanda’s grasp, he turned quickly and ran back into the ballroom.  
  
“Alma!” Kanda shouted.  
  
Alma didn’t stop. He tried to move through the crowd of people, which was difficult; the whole space was compact, and Alma had to zigzag through to try to get to the ballroom’s exit. As he did so, he glanced at a clock on the wall – which read the time as ten till midnight.  
  
Inwardly, Alma scolded himself – how could he have let it get _this late_?  
  
He hurried out of the room, nearly bumping into a few guests in the process. Not far off, he thought he could hear Allen and Miranda – but Alma ignored them, as he ran into the hall and sought the exit into the courtyard. The halls were long though, and twisted; even with running, Alma could feel himself spinning in a panic.  
  
Soon, Alma came to the glass doors that led into the courtyard. He opened them, nearly tripping down the stairs as he kept running. He kept his balance barely, and ran through the garden, rosebuds blurring into moon-kissed colors and memories of promises made. He ran through the place where those memories had birthed, and through the place that he had dreamed of for so long…  
  
Alma didn’t want to lose it all again.  
  
The clock tower was in sight, with only a few minutes to midnight. Alma bit his lip, and ran faster – he didn’t know it he’d make it-  
  
“Alma!”  
  
Alma staggered, nearly losing his footing. He caught himself quickly, though the moment he stopped he could feel just how horribly his lungs were burning, and his legs aching. But Alma couldn’t be tired now, and as his eyes prickled with tears, he tried to push himself to start moving again.  
  
“Alma!” Kanda shouted, as he finally caught up to Alma. Quickly, Kanda grabbed Alma, to keep him from going farther. “Alma, what the hell is going on?” Kanda questioned, as he turned Alma to face him.  
  
Alma looked at Kanda, eyes watery as tears threatened to fall. Shakily, Alma took a breath, just as his emotions began to break loose. “I…the heart is going to send me _back_ ,” Alma broke, as his voice cracked. “It-it was going to send me back to Stahlbaum at midnight, but I need to go and stop it…”  
  
Kanda was stunned, completely thrown by the confession. “What?” He asked. “That doesn’t make any sense! Why would the heart send you back? If you belong here-“  
  
_Chime._  
  
The clock tower rang, as the stroke hit midnight. Alma winced at the sound, as it sank into his bones. _‘No.’_  
  
The strokes continued – long, and ringing through the night air. It stole Kanda’s attention, but only for a moment before he looked back at Alma.  
  
Alarm filling his gaze, Kanda cursed.  
  
Alma was fading. Like a person turning into a mirage, his body was already translucent, as his skin was becoming no more than a ghostly shimmer.  
  
Panicking, Alma noticed as he stared at his hands, and looked at Kanda as tears continued to stream down his face. “Yuu, I don’t want to go back!”  
  
Kanda took Alma, and pulled him close as they both fell to their knees. He could still just barely hold onto Alma, though even that ability was soon to fade. Kanda gritted his teeth, and held onto Alma more tightly. “Just stay with me a bit longer…I’m not letting go-“  
  
Alma couldn’t stop crying. His fear had spiked too much, and he couldn’t believe how foolish he had been. “I just remembered though – I don’t want to lose you again!” Alma pleaded, wishing that somehow it could stop. That he wouldn’t disappear, and be sent back.  
  
Kanda didn’t let Alma go, though even his shoulders trembled. “I’ll find you,” Kanda reassured him. “I’ll find you again, okay?”  
  
A sob fell from Alma’s lips, as he took a shaky breath. He tried to grip onto Kanda’s shirt, but could feel his fingers slip through the fabric as though they weren’t real. “B-But what if you _can’t_?” Alma asked. “What if this time…”  
  
“I promise I will,” Kanda said, as he tried to fight back the own moisture in his eyes. “I will, so just…”  
  
Kanda moved. He had been holding onto Alma, or what little part of Alma he could hold onto – but Alma was fading, and had almost disappeared fully. When Kanda looked at Alma’s face, he could still see Alma’s eyes though. Bright blue, and glistening with tears.  
  
Gingerly, Kanda moved his hand. He tried to wipe Alma’s cheek –  
  
But Alma had already disappeared, and was gone.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so majorly huge chapter with a heartwrenching ending and lots of notes I have to leave with this one.
> 
> I know the big question is probably going to be /why/ Kanda didn’t tell Alma first thing about him being the soul. Well, for one thing, they just barely survived a huge attack and nearly were killed trying to put the heart back. And Alma especially was /really/ worn down from it. Kanda could see that, and while Alma was mainly confused about what was going on with the soul and how the heart seemed to be restored, it…would have been a bit much for Alma to get hit with that news right then and there? 
> 
> It also didn’t feel very in character for Kanda to tell him right in that moment, hence why the conversation didn’t happen. (In an earlier draft, it did, and…eh, I didn’t like how it went? It felt forced.) He’s seeing Alma start to get upset, so Kanda’s more immediate reaction is this “don’t worry about it” approach. Which may not be the best, but…ah, it feels Kanda to me? I did have him take Alma’s hand though, which is basically a replay of the dream Alma has at the end of chapter four when Kanda tries to comfort Alma then. So I wanted to focus on that moment instead, and had Kanda give…something of a vague answer as to what happened with the soul. (Kanda please get better at communicating.)
> 
> I also wanted to comment on the fact that Alma…basically had to “disappear” (you’ll see what happened next chapter). But, this was always going to happen; one way or another, he was going to have to leave Marchpane, which is something of a nod to the original Nutcracker story. The thing with the original story is that there’s such a high fantasy element, and it’s really…very dreamlike, and idealized. Which, is sort of what this chapter is; the curse is broken, people are normal and happy, and there’s a ball. It’s very much a fairytale book moment, to the point of being disorienting (even in the beginning of this chapter, when Alma keeps wondering if he’s dreaming – there really is a blurred line that’s been progressing for him regagrding that). Of course, it doesn’t make it any less heartbreaking when he realizes he’s being sent back. >.<
> 
> (There was just no avoiding this scene either – it was one of the first I had planned, so…pain was inevitable.)
> 
> There is still a final full chapter and epilogue though, so not all is lost yet! I might try to get the final full chapter up by the end of this weekend if I can. :3
> 
> And for a final note, you can also check out the beautiful fanart Piamio on Tumblr made for the dance scene between Kanda and Alma! (It’s on Piamio’s Tumblr, and mine as well with the tags “ccf” and “the chime of a crystalline flower”. So some beautiful visuals if you’d like!)
> 
> I know this was a lengthy chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! (Despite the heartbreak >.<) The next update will be coming soon!


	25. The Toymaker and His Nephew

_Alma didn’t want to be separated from Kanda again.  
  
He wanted to go back – Alma wanted to go back more than _anything _. But it was dark, and he didn’t know where he was. Alma had no idea where he had been taken, or how to get back to the castle gardens. He was just lost, and alone – alone, and in darkness.  
  
“Yuu?” Alma called, as he looked around. There was no answer though, and he was only greeted by silence. “Yuu, are you there?”  
  
Alma continued to call, but no response came. He turned, but every direction looked the same, and his anxiety continued to rise. _‘I don’t know where I am…’  
  
_“Yuu,_ please _answer!” Alma called. Kanda had been the last person with him, so he could still hear him, right? Or had Alma already disappeared too far, and was now no longer in Marchpane…?  
  
Alma wrapped his arms around himself, as he exhaled. He kept looking for any sign of something familiar, but there was nothing there. He was only surrounded by an abyss of darkness, and a void that was never-ending.  
  
As he walked, the silence was broken.  
  
It was faint at first, but Alma could hear it. A slight chatter, and a small scurry. Then, it grew louder, with several chatters, and scratching – the sound of feet clawing.  
  
Immediately, Alma’s heart turned to ice. _‘No…’ _  
  
Alma couldn’t see the rats. He couldn’t see them, but he knew they were close. They were close and it terrified him.  
  
Gradually, the rats’ volume increased. They were getting louder, and were going to find him. But this time, there was no one to protect Alma; he was alone, and wouldn’t be able to fight them off. He wouldn’t know what to do.  
  
_‘Stop it,’ _He silently pleaded, as he covered his ears. The effort was a childish one, and in vain; no matter what Alma tried he could only hear the rats’ chatter growing louder, and when he clamped his eyes shut he could only see their ugly, beady eyes glistening in the dark._ ‘Please just stop it…’ _  
  
Was Alma dreaming again? He couldn’t tell anymore. He couldn’t tell what was real, and what wasn’t. It frightened him – had everything been a dream? Or was this all reality? _‘Stop…’ _  
  
Louder. The rats were getting louder, and Alma fell to his knees. Why did they have to be so loud…?  
  
“Stop it,” Alma whispered, before breaking entirely. “Please, just _stop it-!”  


* * *

  
  
“Stop it!” Alma shouted, as his eyes shot open.  
  
The room was dim, but daylight spilled in through the window. Blinking, Alma’s vision strained to focus; the room looked familiar, but it wasn’t until his sight cleared that he recognized the faded wallpaper, and the top bunk bed above him. Shift, Alma could feel the stiff, thin mattress, and the familiar scent of the musty threadbare sheets tickled his nose.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
  
Alma winced, as he shut his eyes. The words while not spoken loudly grated on Alma’s ears, causing his head to throb. Gingerly, Alma touched his scalp; it felt tender on the back.  
  
Blinking his eyes back open, Alma turned. Surprise and confusion filled his eyes, when he saw both Timothy and Jan sitting on the lower bunk of the bed across from Alma. As Alma looked at them, Jan glanced over at Timothy, and whispered. “I think he was having a nightmare or something…”  
  
“Timothy and Jan? What are you two…” Alma grimaced again, as he tried to sit up. “Ow, my head hurts….”  
  
Timothy sat back on the bed and swung his legs. “Yeah, you hit it _really_ hard on that grandfather clock. Mother Superior found you out cold in the parlor this morning. Why were you even up so late last night? Even _I_ know Santa isn’t real…”  
  
“What?” Alma asked, as he turned to face them more fully. Then, as he started to recall the events – the rats, the battle, going to Marchpane – everything began to slam into him, and his eyes widened in alarm. “How long was I gone for!?”  
  
Both Timothy and Jan looked confused, and exchanged curious glances. Jan spoke, as he looked at Alma uncertainly. “Um…you were always here. Last night was the Christmas Eve Party, remember?”  
  
“Oh yeah, Merry Christmas!” Timothy said with a grin. “We already opened presents, because Mother Superior said we needed to let you rest so you’d feel better. But there are still cookies downstairs.”  
  
As Timothy spoke, Alma found himself in disbelief. It was only Christmas Day? That couldn’t have been right – Alma had been gone for _days._ At least a week, even. How could only a single night have passed? Unless…  
  
Alma reached for around his neck. However, there was no chain, and he realized that he wasn’t wearing the crystal pendant that Tiedoll had given him.  
  
Immediately, panic overtook Alma. There was no pendant, and if there was no pendant…  
  
_‘Yuu!’_ Alma realized.  
  
Quickly, Alma got out of bed. He felt a bit dizzy with doing so, but tried to ignore it as he threw on his shoes, just before rushing out the door.  
  
“Hey! Where are you going?” Timothy called after.  
  
Alma didn’t respond, and ran downstairs. As he did, he could see that the holiday decorations were still up: shimmering tinsel, and rich emerald garland. Alma couldn’t spare the second to enjoy them though, as his heart beat anxiously. Kanda. What had happened to Kanda?  
  
There were a few children downstairs, but Alma ran passed them as he went into the parlor. One of the sisters was present, putting together a puzzle with two of the younger children. She looked up, somewhat perplexed as she saw Alma running into the parlor. “Alma, are you alright?” She asked. “Mother Superior and I found you this morning-“  
  
Alma wasn’t listening. He was looking around to see if there were any signs of a wooden nutcracker anywhere – but Alma could find nothing, and ran out of the parlor, despite the sister’s attempts to get his attention. He dashed down the hall, grabbing his coat off the rack, and before anyone could catch him Alma ran out the door.  
  
He almost slipped on the icy snow, and had to catch himself on the railing, but Alma kept running. He wasn’t even sure what it was that was spurning him on: panic, confusion. There were too many thoughts racing through his mind, and Alma didn’t know what to think. Had everything been a dream?  
  
No, no – if it were a dream, then he would have had the pendant. There would have been a nutcracker, and now both were gone…  
  
_‘Tiedoll,’_ Alma realized. Tiedoll would know if it had been real, wouldn’t he? He would have known about the heart, and about Kanda – he would have _had_ to have known.  
  
There were people outside in the streets when Alma ran out. Some were families, others were children playing with new sleds – the holiday decorations were still up as well, with golden bells and ribbons on lampposts. It was a beautiful, picturesque image, but Alma couldn’t even focus on it. He couldn’t appreciate the details that he would have so easily relished in days before (or a day ago?), and he couldn’t stop to savor the joy he had been trying to hold onto before.  
  
He needed to know. Alma just _needed to know_ -  
  
Alma nearly collided with a couple walking, and skidded to avoid from falling. He couldn’t even manage an apology despite the curious glances, and ran until he came to the town square. There were several people out in the area as well, despite it being sometime early Christmas Day, but Alma didn’t pay anyone any attention. He only hurried until he reached toyshop at the edge of the square, where he started banging on the door.  
  
“Tiedoll!” Alma called, as he continued to bang. The door was locked, and the lights in the window were off. Alma realized that if it was a holiday, the shop would have been closed, but Tiedoll lived above it on the second level – so he would have still been around, right?  
  
“Tiedoll, I need to talk to you!” Alma pleaded, though there was still no response.  
  
After a few more attempts, Alma left the front door. He ran back around into the alley, near where the back door was to the workroom. Again, Alma tried banging, but was only answered with silence.  
  
Alma chewed the inside of his cheek. Where was Tiedoll? Alma had to know – he had to know if everything had been _real_ …  
  
_‘What if it wasn’t?'  
  
_The thought was crushing, and Alma felt as though a weight had been slammed against his chest. It felt difficult to breathe, and Alma’s lungs seemed to be working poorly. Shallowly, he tried to take a breath as he rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
A night. Timothy had said it had only been a night that had passed, but how? How could it have only been a night, when Alma had been gone for longer? He had been in Marchpane, with Kanda and everyone else…  
  
_Alma couldn’t stop crying. His fear had spiked too much, and he couldn’t believe how foolish he had been. “I just remembered though – I don’t want to lose you again!” Alma pleaded.  
  
Kanda didn’t let Alma go, though even his shoulders trembled. “I’ll find you,” Kanda reassured him. “I’ll find you again, okay?”_  
  
Alma’s eyes burned, and he leaned against the wall of the alley. _‘Was it just a dream after all…?’_  
  
It shouldn’t have devastated him. Rats, dolls, magic spells – these were things that Alma had _known_ weren’t real. They couldn’t be; they were elements that belonged in storybooks and fantasies, and not in real life. Not in Alma’s life.  
  
Soundlessly, Alma sank down against the wall. The snow was cold and dampened his clothes, but he hardly paid it any mind. Instead, all Alma could think about was how that what he was doing was _crazy_. Running around, and looking for a magic pendant and someone who he had thought was real-  
  
A sharp sting pierced Alma, and a shaky breath escaped him. Kanda. If it hadn’t been real…  
  
_‘Were….you never real either?’_  
  
Vision blurring, Alma clamped his eyes shut. He had tried so hard to keep it in, and to hold back – he had tried, and even wrapped his arms around his legs in an attempt to comfort himself in anyway possible. But it had been in vain as the tears flowed, and broken, uneven sobs fell from his lips.  
  
A dream. It had only been a dream. Alma had hit his head, and that was all it was. There was never a curse, and Alma wasn’t special or connected to the heart…  
  
Kanda hadn’t been real.  
  
Another choked sob escaping him, Alma fell apart. Inside, he had never felt more hollow.  


* * *

  
  
Alma eventually returned to the orphanage. He wasn’t sure how long he had been gone for; he hadn’t really paid attention. It was still daylight, but Alma had eventually needed to go back when his clothes were beginning to feel soaked from the snow and his fingers were turning numb. As he trekked back, he was careful to avoid anyone out, body withdrawn and arms wrapped around him to keep warm. He likely looked a horrible sight, with his snow-soaked clothes and red-rimmed eyes, but nothing could be done now.  
  
Upon making it back to the orphanage, Mother Superior was the first to greet him. She must have been looking out for him, as she was already at the door when Alma was coming inside. As she took note of Alma’s disheveled appearance, worry lined her face.  
  
“Alma, are you alright? You’re soaked to the bone,” Mother Superior fretted, as she ushered Alma inside. “You shouldn’t have even gone out today– you had a bit of a fever this morning, and you really need to rest.”  
  
Alma fought a wince. He felt guilty for having worried Mother Superior so much, and tentatively gave her a penitent glance. “Sorry, I…I was looking for something,” He said quietly, before looking away. “I wasn’t thinking. It wasn’t even anything important…”  
  
Alma’s tone was detached as he spoke, as his eyes remained distant. It was a striking contrast to how he usually was: chatty, and energetic. The difference stood out to Mother Superior starkly, and if anything, it only caused the concern she felt to solidify.  
  
“Let’s get you dried off,” Mother Superior offered, as she gave Alma a small smile.  
  
Alma didn’t say anything, and only nodded his head. He went through the motions as needed, but felt strangely disconnected, as though he were not even fully in his own body. Once or twice, Mother Superior said something, but Alma couldn’t even think to process the words. It was a lousy way to be, and he felt terrible for doing so; but, no matter how hard Alma tried, he just…couldn’t focus. He couldn’t focus on anything.  
  
He was eventually led down the hall to be given a towel. Alma paused just as they passed the parlor; inside, a few of the children were still there playing around the Christmas tree, enjoying their new toys and games. Alma’s eyes only lingered on them for a moment before his attention moved, landing on the clockwork castle.  
  
Another stab pierced Alma. _‘A castle with roses…’_  
  
Mother Superior stopped when she realized Alma wasn’t following, and turned. Her attention followed his to the parlor, and she spoke. “Ah, we found you down here early this morning. Those children really need to keep those marbles put up; you had such a terrible fall last night.”  
  
Alma blinked, and he reached up to touch his head. Like earlier, it was still tender, and on the back of his scalp he could feel what felt like a small lump. _‘That’s right…I…did fall….’_ He thought, as he recalled knocking his head against the wood of the grandfather clock. _‘I was trying to get away from the rats, and I…fell…or did I fall before?’_  
  
Thoughts muddling further, Alma forced himself to look away from the parlor, and followed Mother Superior as she led him away.  
  


* * *

  
  
Christmas Day had been anything but joyous for Alma. As Mother Superior had pointed out, he did have a slight fever – one that being out in the cold wouldn’t have helped in the slightest. Because of this, Alma had needed to spend the rest of the day in bed, though his sleep was fitful and the rest ill.  
  
The next few days were just as hard – if not, harder. While the fever was gone by the day following Christmas, Alma couldn’t say he felt any better. His chest ached more deeply than he could ever remember having experienced, and his spirit felt as though it had been tethered by chains. Alma tried to ignore it – he tried his best. But, his smile at times felt forced, and it never seemed to reach his eyes.  
  
Still, Alma tried to smile. He tried to tell himself that he was fine. That it had been a dream, and that he had no reason to be upset. Fever dreams were vivid, and a blow to the head could have caused _anyone_ to think up a fantasy. That was what Alma repeated to himself.  
  
The logic didn’t make the pain go away.  
  
It was pathetic. Alma knew it was. Several times he caught himself wishing to find a way back – that perhaps if he dreamt hard enough, he would be able to see Kanda. Or that maybe if he could open the door in the clock, he could find a way to return to Marchpane. They were wistful, desperate notions that Alma couldn’t shake. It was unsettling, really, and at times Alma wondered if he _had_ finally cracked.  
  
_‘It’s not real. It didn’t happen…’_  
  
A few times, Mother Superior asked if Alma was alright. Each time made Alma feel guilty; the woman had only ever been kind to him, and he knew she was only concerned. Alma could only attempt to assure her that he was merely a bit worn out, and nervous about leaving the orphanage. It was a believable enough excuse – especially since it wasn’t entirely false.  
  
Alma realized this even more when the day came for him to leave.  
  
“Do you really have to go?”  
  
Alma looked over. Timothy was sitting on the bed, legs swinging as he looked at Alma with an aggravated pout.  
  
Alma shifted, and put the last of his things into his bag. He didn’t have much to begin with – just a few changes of clothes, really. Closing the flap of the messenger bag, Alma adjusted the strap. “Mother Superior already let me stayed longer than what most people get…they’ll need the extra space here soon.”  
  
Timothy scrunched up his nose in annoyance. “That’s so stupid! Why can’t you just stay permanently?”  
  
The anger came childishly, and Alma looked at Timothy. Faintly, he smiled, though the expression once more failed to reach his eyes. “I just have to go somewhere where I can find work more easily,” Alma gently explained. “Frankfurt is bigger – there are more jobs there.”  
  
Timothy crossed his arms, and frowned. “There are jobs here…” He grumbled.  
  
Alma walked over to Timothy. Playfully, he nudged Timothy’s head with his hand. “I promise I’ll come visit.”  
  
Timothy didn’t argue further, and Alma headed downstairs. As he did, he passed by the parlor. The Christmas tree had already been taken down, what with the new year having just passed. However, the clockwork castle remained. It was as beautiful as always, gleaming in ivory and opal finish, with glass windows and roses placed with care.  
  
Alma’s eyes immediately landed on the castle. As always, there was a sharp sting; it felt like a long, thin needle was placing itself into his heart, twisting painfully into Alma’s chest.   
  
Inside the windows, Alma thought he could see someone.  
  
_‘Stop,’_ He scolded himself, as he tore his gaze away. From the corner of his eye, he could also see the grandfather clock. _‘It wasn’t real. It was just a dream…’_  
  
A pull. Like always, there was a pull to that clock. A gentle lull like satin-wrapped iron, which beckoned Alma always. During the day, and late at night…  
  
Taking in a sharp breath, Alma walked away.  
  
When Alma got to the front door, many of the other children were already there – along with Mother Superior. Some of the younger children immediately latched themselves onto Alma, pleading for him to stay a bit longer and not to leave. It was endearing, and managed to warm Alma’s heart.  
  
“I’ll come back to visit– I promise!” Alma said, as he laughed gently.  
  
Some of the children pouted, but were pulled aside by Mother Superior. “Now, don’t suffocate him,” She chided gently. Mother Superior then turned to Alma, a kind smile on her face. “Please take care – we’ll miss having you around.”  
  
The words were sweet, and motherly. They sank into Alma’s ears with a painful tenderness – one that was bittersweet, and made Alma’s heart twist. _‘I’ll miss it too…just like I miss….’_  
  
An image flashed in his mind – one of rose gardens, and dusky skies. Again, Alma caught himself.  
  
  
Alma smiled. “I’ll miss you all too,” He said, as he continued to ignore the sharp sting inside. “Thank you…for everything.”  
  
There were a few more goodbyes after that, with much of it being drawn out by the younger children. It admittedly made it harder to leave; Alma always struggled to say no to some of the other kids, and this time was no different. However, he eventually _did_ have to go, and after a few more promises to come back, he was able to do so.  
  
Once he made it outside, Alma hurried down the front steps of the orphanage’s entrance. Just down by the street, he could see that Emilia was actually waiting near a lamppost.  
  
Alma hurried over to where Emilia was, looking toward her. “You didn’t have to wait all the way over here,” He said with a smile.  
  
Emilia shrugged, and smiled back. “It seemed like a bit of a moment you were all having up there,” She said as she glanced back at the orphanage’s entrance. Her eyes then flickered back to Alma. “But at least I get the honor of going with you to the train station.”  
  
“Ah, yeah,” Alma said, as he felt a wave of anxiousness.  
  
Emilia’s eyebrow rose. “Are you nervous?” She asked, though her words came from friendly concern.  
  
Alma looked back at Emilia, and smiled sheepishly. “Just a little,” He said, before trying to ignore the way his gut twisted. “I’ve just never been anywhere other than Stahlbaum before.”  
  
Inside, Alma heard a small voice protest. _‘Yes, you have…’_  
  
Emilia nodded in understanding. “Well, we can walk it off together,” She offered.  
  
The words were comforting in their own way, and Alma nodded.  
  
They walked on after that. The town was still covered with a thick blanket of snow, though the roads were packed down from sled marks and footprints. There was a large amount of people out and about, carrying on with business for the day; a hint of holiday cheer remained, despite many of the holiday decorations having been removed. With the new year having just passed, only a few ribbons remained on lampposts. But other than that, many of the bells and much of the garland had been removed and put away for the next winter.  
  
Alma glanced around. As they walked on, his eyes wandered about Stahlbaum, taking in the details in scenery. He actually found it difficult to think that…that this was _it._ That after all this time and so many years he was finally leaving to somewhere else.  
  
Again, another wave of nausea passed over Alma. Frankfurt was a larger city and had more jobs and lodging, but Alma didn’t know anyone there.  
  
Emilia spared Alma another glance. She had noticed how quiet Alma had been, and her lips tugged into a slight frown. Gently, Emilia nudged Alma with her elbow. “Are you sure you’re okay? I know you said you’re nervous, but you seem a bit down…”  
  
Alma blinked, and turned back to Emilia. He immediately felt a wave of guilt when he saw the worry in her eyes, and he broke eye contact uneasily. “I just have a lot on my mind, I guess,” Alma managed.  
  
Emilia nodded, though she looked a bit hesitant to accept the response. However, she didn’t push as they continued on. “It’s a shame Tiedoll hasn’t been around lately…I’m sure he’d want to say goodbye.”  
  
Alma fought a wince, as soon as the name was dropped.  
  
A week. It had been over a week since Alma had woken up on Christmas morning, and raced to the toyshop to find Tiedoll. However, the man had been gone. And the day after that. And the next after that one…he was just _gone_.  
  
“It’s so strange,” Emilia went on, expression thoughtful. “Tiedoll isn’t the type to just take off. And the shop is closed, but I walked by yesterday and everything was still in the window…I wonder if something happened?”  
  
Alma chewed the inside of his cheek, and looked off to the side. “I don’t know,” He said, words a bit strained. “Maybe…”  
  
Emilia’s attention returned to Alma. Once again, concern lingered in her eyes as she noticed Alma’s expression. Quickly, she moved, and in an attempt to lighten the mood linked her arm around Alma’s.  
  
Emilia tugged playfully. “At least look _excited_ about getting to travel – it’s more than what I’m doing,” Emilia offered. “I’m sure Tiedoll will want to write to you when he comes back.”  
  
The contact, although startling to Alma, did send a surge of comfort throughout him. Looking back at Emilia, he smiled, this time with it being more authentic. A hint of a laugh even felt from his lips as he responded, words appreciative. “Alright.”  
  
They carried on after that, with the rest of the walk of the train station being a relatively quick one. It was just a bit more on the north end of town, beyond the square and where it was more residential spaces than business ones. The station was small though. There was a little wooden building with a window for people to purchase tickets, and a small seating area outside for people to wait until the train arrived – though when Alma and Emilia arrived, it was unoccupied, and there was no one else waiting.  
  
Alma turned to Emilia, and smiled. “Thanks for walking with me…I really appreciate it.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to wait for you?” Emilia asked.  
  
Alma paused, and glanced over near the ticket window. Near it, there was an old clock hanging that read the time.  
  
Looking back at Emilia, Alma shook his head. “I think it’s okay – the train I’m supposed to take should be here soon. I’m just going to get my ticket.”  
  
Emilia nodded. She then paused for a moment, before wrapping her arms around Alma and pulling him into a tight embrace.  
  
Immediately, Alma returned it. As he hugged her, there was a painful tug inside, and his chest ached. “I’ll miss you,” Alma said.  
  
Emilia pulled away, and smiled. “I’ll miss you too,” She said. “So write to me once you get settled in, or I’ll come hunt you down and make you regret it.”  
  
Alma laughed. “I will!”  
  
Emilia left after that, giving one last hug before their final goodbye. Alma watched as she started off, his stomach in knots. Emilia had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, and thinking that he wouldn’t be able to see her as often…it was beginning to sink in.  
  
Swallowing, Alma turned. He went to purchase his ticket before his nerves could get the better of him. As the ticket master got him the ticket, the gentleman behind the window looked at Alma with a somewhat apologetic gaze. “The trains have been a bit behind today – hope you don’t mind the wait. It could be another hour and a half.”  
  
Alma blinked, as his expression faltered. However, he quickly managed a polite smile. “Oh, that’s okay,” He said.  
  
Taking his ticket, Alma went back to one of the benches. He brushed off the snow before sitting down as he placed his bag beside him. Alma pulled his thick, wool scarf a bit more tightly around his neck; he had made sure to dress warmly enough, wearing his hat and even some fingerless gloves. Considering he was possibly going to have to wait a while, Alma was grateful to have done so.  
  
Alma looked at his ticket. He exhaled, before slipping it into the pocket of his messenger bag. _‘Maybe I should have asked Emilia to wait with me…’_  
  
He waited there a few moments, though time moved slowly. Even with how warmly Alma had dressed, the cold nipped at his face, turning his nose and cheeks rosy. He glanced down to where the tracks were; in the distance, there were only trees, and the quiet of winter.  
  
Alma stared. A distant look formed in his eyes as he did so, and once more, he was aware of the way his heart throbbed. Silently, he wondered if Kanda-  
  
_‘Don’t.’_  
  
Alma bit his lip. He needed to stop. He needed to stop thinking about Christmas Eve, and what had happened – what he _thought_ had happened. _‘I never found the nutcracker or the pendant…I don’t know what happened to them…’_  
  
Misplaced. Lost. Alma had been careless, and that had been the only logical reason that he could come up with. But even with that logic, it didn’t erase the yearning Alma felt inside. That silly, childlike wistfulness for that magic to have been real.  
  
Alma shook his head. It was better this way – for him to go to Frankfurt. Staying in Stahlbaum would only have made it harder to move on, and to forget that dream.  
  
_‘I don’t want to forget.’_  
  
It was pathetic. If Alma were to have been sad over leaving anything, it should have been people like Emilia and Timothy. However, as difficult as it was to leave them, it was nothing in comparison to the stab each time Alma felt when he thought of Kanda. Of how Kanda had held him close, and comforted him. Of how Kanda had danced with him that night.  
  
_‘Stop it – just_ stop _,’_ Alma scolded himself, as he shut his eyes. They stung slightly, and Alma tried to deceive himself by thinking it was the wintry air.  
  
It hadn’t been real. There had been no strange dreams since Alma has awoken, and no more odd occurrences. Each night Alma fell into a void of darkness – no dreams. No visions. Nothing. Each time left him yearning, and no matter how hard he tried…  
  
Alma wanted to dream again.  
  
Alma exhaled, and ran his hands over his face. He needed to pull himself together, before anyone else came to the station and saw him in such a state. The last thing Alma needed was to break down just before boarding a train to Frankfurt.  
  
There was the sound of something shuffling, and a chatter. It had been soft though, and Alma had almost missed it. However, the sound reached his ears. Slowly, Alma pulled his hands from his face, and glanced over to his bag – just in time to catch sigh of something small scurrying about.  
  
Alma jumped in alarm when he caught sight of the rodent. In a rush of instinct, he even considered grabbing the bag and running – but Alma stopped, just as he took a better look at the rodent on the bench.  
  
“Oh, you’re…just a mouse,” Alma realized, as he breathed a sign of relief. “You’re not as bad as rats.”  
  
Relaxing a bit, Alma allowed himself to sit back on the bench as he glanced over at the mouse. It was a small, white one with a thin pink tail. Chattering quietly, it looked over at Alma, as it remained close to his bag.  
  
As Alma looked at it, a sense of familiarity washed over him. “You actually remind me of another mouse I met…” He said, words trailing off.  
  
The mouse scurried around on the bench, and of course did not respond. It sniffed on Alma’s bag though, and Alma smiled at it. “You’re not going to find anything good in there,” He offered. “Just some old clothes and-“  
  
Alma cut off. The mouse tugged on something, and pulled it from the bag. Alma realized with alarm that it was his train ticket.  
  
Eyes widening, Alma tried to grab the ticket. “Hey, don’t take that!”  
  
As he swiped to grab the ticket, the mouse jumped out of Alma’s grasp. It was holding the ticket by the mouth, and without warning darted away, scurrying off the bench and away from the waiting area.  
  
Panic filled Alma, as he grabbed his bag and ran. He had to get that ticket – he didn’t have the extra money to spend on a second one, and he couldn’t let a _mouse_ of all things steal it.  
  
Alma ran. He got a bit turned around, having lost sight of the mouse briefly. As he looked, he managed to catch a glimpse of it – somehow much farther away already, and moving back through Stahlbaum.  
  
Quickly, Alma dashed after the mouse. The rodent was shockingly fast, and Alma tried not to panic. He needed to catch up to the mouse before he lost it, so he could get his ticket back and board the train when it arrived. _‘I can’t lose that train ticket!’_  
  
The mouse led Alma on, scurrying down and alley and through the town. Alma was hardly paying attention to where they were going; he only was focusing on trying not to lose sight of the little white mouse, which was difficult given the snow.  
  
It didn’t help that Alma lost his footing, either. As he had rounded a corner from an alley, Alma slipped; the friction on the packed down snow was too little, and he fell onto his side. Alma swiftly pushed himself up, though with panic he realized he didn’t know where the mouse had gone.  
  
Nearby, there was a chatter. Alma turned, and could see the mouse having paused near the alley exit. It remained still, with the ticket still in its mouth, but as soon as it caught Alma’s eye, the creature darted off.  
  
Alma pushed himself, running faster. He nearly tripped again as he ran from the alley, and as he looked around, realized he was in the town square.  
  
Another chatter, and Alma turned. He could see the mouse had stopped, and without hesitation, Alma ran to it.  
  
The mouse chattered, and released the ticket. As it did so, the rodent scurried away just as Alma snatched the ticket from the ground. Relief filled Alma as he saw it wasn’t damaged.  
  
“Thank god,” He murmured. Alma then tried to collect himself as he readjusted his bag. He would need to get back to the train station-  
  
Alma froze.  
  
He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t realized it. Alma had been so worried about catching the mouse that he hadn’t even been really paying attention to where he had ended up in the town square. When Alma looked, he was shocked to realize that of all places, he had ended up in front of the toyshop – Tiedoll’s shop.  
  
Alma stared. He couldn’t stop himself. In the last week, the shop had been hard to avoid entirely; anytime Alma had ventured into the town square, he had glanced at it, eyes hopeful and heart wistful. Each time, he had been greeted by dark windows and a locked door.  
  
What Emilia said had been true: Tiedoll’s disappearance had been strange. The toymaker had not given any indication to anyone of going away either, so no one seemed to know what had happened. The shop remained though, leaving people to believe that he’d be returning – but Alma didn’t know. He didn’t know when Tiedoll would come back.  
  
Feet cemented into the ground, Alma struggled to move. But the longer he stared, the harder it became to look away. His heart ached painfully, and his mind began to spin. Questions filled Alma’s head, which was quickly becoming fogged with memories that should have been dreams, and places that should have been imaginary.  
  
_‘Was it real?’_  
  
Alma took a breath. It felt shallow, and like a dam beginning to crumble, Alma could feel his emotions threatening to break. They threatened to push forward, through whatever face Alma was trying to put on, and Alma knew he had to _leave_ -  
  
There was the sound of a door bell jingling, causing Alma to still.  
  
Tiedoll was there, having just looked out. He glanced around before his eyes landed on Alma, and a surprise look appeared on his face. “Alma?”  
  
Alma stiffened. He didn’t know how to react, let alone what to say – but Tiedoll was _there_ , looking just as he had the last time Alma had seen him with a mess of bushy hair and kind eyes. He was suddenly there, after having been gone, looking as though he had never left or been absent.  
  
Alma’s throat felt dry, as the emotions threatened to crash. _‘Was it..’_  
  
Tiedoll took notice of Alma’s bag, and looked at Alma curiously. “Were you leaving Stahlbaum?” Tiedoll asked. The question was posed gently, and without waiting, Tiedoll answered with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry I had to leave to take care of some things – I really would have been sad to miss you.”  
  
Despite the kindness in which Tiedoll spoke, Alma felt his heart jerk. He realized that he must have looked strange, given how quiet he was being – eyes somewhat glazed, and threatening to burn.  
  
Quickly, Alma looked down.  
  
The action was not missed, and concern flickered in Tiedoll’s eyes. Again, he spoke. “Would you like to come inside for a bit?” He offered. “I’m just re-organizing some things before I re-open the shop tomorrow.”  
  
Alma looked up. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it, as he tried to think of how to answer. “I…I don’t know…” He said, words hesitant.  
  
“Please – I think it’d be good for you to come in for a bit,” Tiedoll insisted. He offered Alma another smile, reassuring and warm. “It might be nice before you leave. I’m not sure when we’ll get to visit again.”  
  
Alma gripped the strap of his bag. He was still wavering, but for some reason, something pushed him to nod his head soundlessly.  
  
Tiedoll motioned for Alma to follow him, and Alma did so. The bell on the door jingled again as it shut behind them, and Alma looked around. The toyshop was no different than when he had last seen it, with beautiful dolls and magnificent clocks hanging about the walls. Several boxes were on the counter, looking as though they were in the midst of being unpacked, and the stools from behind the counter had been moved to the front. But aside from that…everything looked the same.  
  
“Did you decide to go to Frankfurt?” Tiedoll asked, words conversational. He turned back to Alma, and continued. “It’s a nice city-“  
  
Tiedoll stopped speaking. Alma had been quiet, but it had not been until he turned that the saw the expression on Alma’s face: crumbling to pieces, with a watery gaze. It looked as though Alma were desperately trying to keep himself together, though he was failing. Alma looked as though he were near tears, and the sight was terribly _heart wrenching_.  
  
“Alma,” Tiedoll spoke, words softening as he approached Alma. “Alma, what’s wrong?”  
  
Alma had tried not to break – truly, he had. However, something about that question – about the way Tiedoll had _asked_ – caused Alma to break. A shatter of glass, that crackled and splintered throughout Alma’s whole being.  
  
Suddenly, Alma couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
Vision blurring, Alma looked at Tiedoll. “I….I don’t know where _Yuu_ is anymore…” Alma broke, voice cracking as a sob escaped him. “I-I don’t know what happened to him, or the pendant, and I swear I didn’t lose them on _purpose_ …!”  
  
Another sob, and the tears were flowing. They burned from behind Alma’s eyes like droplets of fire, unrelenting and pained. But Alma couldn’t stop now; the pain was flowing, and a week’s worth of attempted denial was making its mark.  
  
Tiedoll reacted quickly. He placed a hand on Alma’s shoulder, as he tried to console him. “Alma-“  
  
Alma didn’t listen. He was too distraught, emotions pouring out uncontrollably as tears streamed down his face. “I don’t even know what happened – I-I thought I was in Marchpane, but everyone said I just _fell_ , and…and I don’t know if it was even _real_ ,” Alma cried, words nearly incoherent and jumbled into a mess. “But I couldn’t find the pendant when I woke up, and Yuu was _gone_ -“  
  
Another sob, and a shaky breath escaped Alma. Carefully, Tiedoll pulled him toward the counter. “Here,” Tiedoll said, as he guided Alma to sit down. “You should sit – you’re upsetting yourself.”  
  
Alma looked up. His eyes were red-rimmed, desperate and pleading. “But I’m so _confused_ – is something wrong with me?” Alma asked, before breaking down as he buried his face in his hands. “I-I feel like I’m losing my _mind_ ….!”  
  
Gently, Tiedoll stroked Alma’s shoulder. “There now – there’s nothing wrong with you,” Tiedoll reassured gently, as he attempted to soothe Alma. He waited a moment, until Alma’s breathing evened out. Once it did, Tiedoll spoke. “I actually had someone I wanted to introduce you to – you might feel better if you meet them.”  
  
Alma sniffled, and he tried to fight another sob. “I…I don’t think…” He started to say, voice cracking, as another wave of tears fell from him. “Tiedoll, I don’t think I can…”  
  
A sympathetic look appeared in Tiedoll’s eyes. However, he spoke again, words still kind in their reassurance. “Don’t worry,” Tiedoll spoke, as he gave Alma’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Just wait here, alright? I think this will help.”  
  
Alma bit his lip. He could see Tiedoll get up, and walk back to the door that led to the workroom. As soon as Tiedoll disappeared behind it, another sob broke from Alma, as he buried his face into his arms on the counter. He realized it was as pathetic as one could look; he was such a sorry sight that Alma couldn’t even imagine what this stranger would think of him, let alone why Tiedoll had to introduce Alma to anyone. Alma was only bound to humiliate himself further with the fit he was in, and he didn’t know how _any_ of this would be helpful.  
  
There was the sound of the back door opening, and Alma tensed. Childishly, he kept his face pressed into his arms, eyes shut tight as his face remained damp with tears. _‘Please don’t…’_  
  
The sound of footsteps reached Alma’s ears, but whoever it was said nothing. Instead, they pulled the other stool out, the legs scraping against the wood floor. Alma winced; whoever it was had taken a seat, and Alma was dreading to face them in the state he was in.  
  
“Why are you crying?”  
  
Alma stilled. The voice shattered his thoughts, the familiarity both painful and comforting – shockingly so. Immediately, Alma felt denial. He knew that voice – he _knew_ it…  
  
Blinking, Alma raised his face. He was slow at first, hesitant and wavering. Tears still glistened on his cheeks, face somewhat red and eyes hazed over. The pain had remained in his bright blue eyes, torn and aching. But, it was replaced with something else as soon as Alma’s eyes landed on who was next to him.  
  
Recognition.  
  
Disbelief colored Alma’s expression. The young man sitting next to him was not dressed like a soldier or in holly red; he was dressed normally, like someone Alma might have seen on the street. A simply shirt with rolled up sleeves and a navy-colored vest. But he had the same inky pony tail, and the same, beautiful dark blue eyes…  
  
Tears lingered in the corners of Alma’s eyes, as he stared. “Y…Yuu?”  
  
Kanda looked at Alma. There was a slight frown on his face – one that was born from concern. His gaze soft, Kanda kept his focus on Alma, and gently reached out as he wiped Alma’s cheek with his thumb.  
  
“Stop crying,” Kanda said, words gentle. “I said I’d find you, remember?”  
  
Again, Alma could feel his eyes burn, as the tears began to fall. A shaky breath escaped him, as something else overtook him – something so overwhelming that Alma couldn’t even think to hold it in.  
  
Without thinking, Alma threw his arms around Kanda, tears falling in more broken sobs. Swiftly, Kanda locked the embrace, pulling Alma close as he held him. He never once let Alma go, no matter how many tears fell, and gingerly Kanda pressed his face into Alma’s hair.  
  
They held each other tightly, with neither letting go. Not even when Alma’s cries had softened to silence, and when his breaths had evened. They didn’t let go – they wouldn’t let go.  
  
Wordlessly, Alma remained in Kanda’s embrace. The touch was soothing, so much that he didn’t think about train tickets or rats or curses. He didn’t think about anything, except that he felt safe. That he felt like he _belonged._ And that this felt like some fairytale dream, that he never wanted to awaken from. Except this time, it wasn’t a dream. It was real.

  
It had always been real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3333
> 
> I was really, really, //really// looking forward to getting to this end (like so much - it was one of the driving forces for even writing this AU, because I’m weak for emotional reunions). 
> 
> It was actually a lot easier to shift back to the “reality” part of this story, even though it was really painful to lead Alma into thinking none of his time with Kanda was real. That was heart-wrenching, and I was glad to reunite him with Kanda at the end. (Bless ye little white mouse for saving Alma from going on that train adjkalsjdlksj).
> 
> (Edit: I also realize I didn’t put this note in, but a lot of this was also inspired by the fact that in the original story it’s a question of if Marie/Clara is actually experiencing the events that happen, after hitting her head in a fall or if it’s a fever dream. So a lot of inspiration for how this was written came from there.)
> 
> There’s still an epilogue after this too! (Which will definitely have some Alma/Kanda time - I wanted to make sure to get a bit of that in since this “final” chapter ends only when they reunite in Stahlbaum. ;3)
> 
> Thank you all for the support and comments as always!! <3 I can’t believe I’m already wrapping this fic up, but we’re almost there!


	26. Epilogue: The Promise of Roses

While the rest of winter was snowy and cold, the promise of spring came soon. March was rainy and held a chill, occasionally bringing some frost and flurries. The snow started to melt soon enough though, with the earth softening from the rain come April. Buds began to sprout and some greenery began to re-emerge; it wasn’t until near May that the blossoms began to appear in full, and the sweet fragrance of flowers returned to the air.  
  
The toyshop was still quite busy from time to time. Even without the holiday rush, business was plentiful; there always a birthday to be celebrated, or a toy that needed to be repaired. Tiedoll was never without work, and sometimes, he was up to his knees in it. But he didn’t mind; he enjoyed what he did, and now that he had an apprentice, the work rarely seemed tedious.  
  
Tiedoll stepped outside, the bell on the door ringing behind him. With him, he had a wreath; it was a new one with fresh greenery and blossoms, all light and colorful in honor of the upcoming mid-spring festivities. Floral wreaths were being hung upon doors, while windows were lined with fresh flowers of all sorts of varieties. Lilies, peonies, orchids – they were just a few of the many varieties that could be seen throughout Stahlbaum, while ribbons of white and yellow could be seen tied around lampposts, and garlands spiraled around them.  
  
Positioning the wreath, Tiedoll hung it up on the door. He eyed it for a moment, making sure it was straight before he felt a tinge of satisfaction.  
  
The sound of laughter reached Tiedoll’s ears, and he turned around. He could see several children running through the square, carrying flowers strung along with ribbons. Tiedoll watched as the children ran along, nearly colliding with none other than Inspector Galmar.  
  
Galmar nearly tripped, as the children swiftly dodged him. His face twisted into a disgruntled expression, both flustered and annoyed by the rowdiness. “Gah, be careful you all, now!” He chided, though the children only hurried on, hardly paying the man any mind.  
  
A hint of amusement sparked in Tiedoll’s eyes, as he looked over at Galmar. “They’re only excited, Galmar – you should be too.”Galmar’s attention shifted to Tiedoll. He exhaled somewhat exasperatedly. “I’ll be excited when they all calm down – the Maypole season is just as chaotic as Christmas.”  
  
The comment immediately caused Tiedoll’s lips to quirk upward into an amused smile. The Maypole was a time when a pole was raised just on the outskirts of town, decorated with all sorts of garlands and colorful ribbons. Often, dances were done around it, allowing for people to celebrate the beginning of May and the height of spring, and the abundance it had to offer. Because of this, it was another highly festive season, and one that caused quite a bit of excitement among the townspeople.  
  
“Oh, you don’t really think they’re both that terrible, do you? They’re such highlights of the year – I thought everyone enjoyed them,” Tiedoll expressed good-naturedly.  
  
This seemed to caused Galmar to pause, as he faltered a bit in his response. “They’re not terrible– but heavens, the children and even adults get riled up,” He explained. “Of course, I can’t not go when they do the Maypole dance…my daughter’s already threatening to disown me if I don’t go. Me, her own father! I’ve never heard such nonsense!”  
  
Hearing this, Tiedoll laughed. “Emilia? Good for her – she’s as strong as one could be,” Tiedoll said. “I’ll be closing the shop early for it. I imagine since most people will be at the Maypole there will be no reason to keep the shop open.”  
  
Galmar raised an eyebrow. “How is that going?” Galmar asked. “I see you finally got an apprentice in January. About time given how many years you’ve been running the place by yourself.”  
  
Tiedoll smiled warmly. “Oh, yes – Alma’s done quite a marvelous job. I’m lucky I was able to catch him before he left Stahlbaum.”  
  
Galmar hummed, expression somewhat pensive. “That’s good – though I’m still surprised you didn’t take on your nephew. Honestly, I didn’t even know you had family in the area. You never had him around before.”  
  
“Well, clock making and toy building never really appealed to Kanda – he tends to prefer things with plants and gardening,” Tiedoll explained, without missing a beat. His smile remained genuine, as he added, “I’m glad to have them both here.”  
  
As Tiedoll said this, his eyes wandered to behind Galmar. He had just caught a flash of movement from someone briskly walking along. However, the dark ponytail was a giveaway, and Tiedoll immediately recognized Kanda.  
  
Kanda glanced over. The expression was swift, as though he were checking something – but upon accidentally locking his gaze with Tiedoll, he turned and quickly walked into the alley leading behind the shop. As Kanda did this, Tiedoll caught a glimpse of Kanda carrying something. Tiedoll couldn’t tell what, only aside that whatever it was had been pink.  
  
Galmar frowned, and turned. When he looked, he didn’t see anyone, and returned his attention to Tiedoll. “Did you see something?”  
  
Tiedoll shook his head, and smiled. “No – my mind must have wandered is all,” Tiedoll responded. “I should probably go in and wrap things up for the day. I’m sure I’ll see you at the Maypole.”  
  
Galmar nodded in understanding. As Tiedoll started to walk back to the door, Galmar took note of something else, and spoke. “Your leg really has been doing better, I see – I haven’t seen you limp once in the last few months.”  
  
Tiedoll turned, and smiled at Galmar politely. “Ah, I think I got lucky – the leg finally stopped giving me trouble this last winter,” He said, before his eyes sparked with a light. “Must be some kind of magic.”  
  
“As if such a thing could be real,” Galmar scoffed. “I’d love for anything to cure my backaches.”  
  
A laugh escaped Tiedoll. “Afraid I can’t help with that,” Tiedoll said. “But you better get to that Maypole before your daughter begins hunting you down.”  
  
Galmar didn’t argue to this, and nodded. He bid Tiedoll a small goodbye for the time being, while Tiedoll returned inside the toyshop.The bell jingled as Tiedoll walked inside. Because of the May Day and spring festivities, the shop was not as busy as usual. It was something of a rarity, but it wasn’t bad; as Tiedoll had expressed to Galmar, it would be a good opportunity to close up for the day and take some time to enjoy the warmth of spring and watch the Maypole dance.  
  
Looking around, Tiedoll quickly caught sight of Alma. He was at the counter, working on a clockwork doll that had been dropped off earlier that day by a woman for her daughter. While the woman had not expected it to be done soon, Alma had quickly gotten to work on it, focusing and working with care as he repaired the gears and wind-up key on the doll’s back. It had been a bit of a complex fix, but Tiedoll had been pleased to see Alma be so comfortable working on it.  
  
Alma looked up. His eyes brightened as he saw Tiedoll, and his smile was vibrant as he held up the doll – a pretty doll designed to look like a lady in a ballgown. “I just finished it!” Alma exclaimed, tone bubbly with excitement and pride. “So it should be all set for whenever Frau Klein comes to pick it up.”  
  
Tiedoll walked over to where the counter was. Alma was winding the doll by the time Tiedoll made it over, and placed it onto the top of the counter. Once he did so, the doll immediately began to walk around, occasionally spinning as though she were dancing at a ball.  
  
“Another amazing job,” Tiedoll complimented. He looked at Alma with a kind gaze. “I won’t be able to call you my apprentice much longer at this rate.”  
  
The words caused a slight blush to color Alma’s cheeks, and he laughed sheepishly. “Ah, I don’t know about that…” He said, not appearing too certain how to handle the praise. However, the words were appreciated; the validation was kind, and it only ever inspired Alma to work harder.  
  
“Well you’ve been putting effort into everything you do,” Tiedoll said, before smiling. “So it’s only fair you take the rest of the day off – I can lock everything up. I think everyone is at the Maypole already.”  
  
As Tiedoll said this, Alma’s eyes lit up a bit more. “Oh, okay! You’ll be coming too though, right? Are you sure you don’t need any help with anything?”“No, I promise it shouldn’t take me too long – I’ll make it there not long after you and Kanda do.”  
  
The response seemed to reassure Alma, and he nodded. A thought crossed his mind though, and he looked off to the side a bit uncertainly. “Um…I’m not sure where Yuu went though. He left earlier today but didn’t tell me anything…”  
  
Tiedoll blinked, as he recalled seeing Kanda just outside of the shop moments ago before going in through the back. “Oh? I thought I saw him go in through the back. Maybe he didn’t want to interrupt you since you’ve been working so much on the doll repair.”  
  
Alma looked surprised as Tiedoll said this. “He came in through the back?” Alma repeated, sounding as though he were trying to make sense of it. Usually, Kanda only used the back if the shop was crowded and he wanted to avoid people – but with how empty it had been, Alma had hoped that Kanda would’ve have come in through the front to at least say hi.  
  
As though he knew where Alma’s thoughts were heading, Tiedoll smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry – I’m sure Kanda had a reason,” Tiedoll said. He then looked at Alma with a playful glint. “Just make sure he doesn’t drag his heels too deeply into the ground when you take him to the Maypole.”  
  
The words were comforting, and Alma could feel his smile return. Eyes meeting Tiedoll’s, Alma answered. “I’ll make sure.”

* * *

  
  
Kanda had been quiet when he came in through the back. He had crept in quietly through the back door of the workshop room, before going through a door near the corner that led up a narrow flight of stairs. It to the second floor of the building, where Tiedoll lived – and now, where Kanda and Alma lived as well. The area was a small space, with only three small rooms, a washroom, and a space to act as a kitchen – but it was fine. It was all they seemed to need.  
  
Quickly, Kanda walked down the hall and into his room. He had known that Alma was working up in the front of the shop, and hadn’t had wanted to risk Alma seeing him just yet. Alma had already pestered Kanda enough about where he was going earlier that day, and no matter how vague an answer Kanda attempted to give, it was always met with another question.  
  
Kanda exhaled, as he glanced around the room before he walked over to where the window was, which had a desk and chair in front of it. It had been tedious to get away that morning, and he had been lucky that Alma was too pre-occupied with a repair to have asked to tag along. Kanda wouldn’t have been able to do what he needed to had Alma come with him.  
  
_‘He’s always so damn nosey…’_ Kanda thought, as he took what he had left for that morning.  
  
There were several roses – all freshly cut, and with the stems wrapped in a damp cloth. There were about three of them, all in bloom and a soft, pale pink color.   
  
Kanda looked at them for a moment, before grabbing a pot from the windowsill. It wasn’t too large, but would suffice. There was fresh soil already in it that Kanda had gotten the previous day, soft and some clay-soil at the base.   
  
Slipping on some gloves, Kanda took one of the roses. The thorns were sharp, but the gloves allowed him to handle them with ease, as he dug out some space to plant them. One by one, Kanda carefully potted the roses until he got to the third, where he was then able to refill any space in need of soil. _‘Almost…’_  
  
There was the sound of floorboards creaking, and before Kanda could turn, he heard a voice. “Yuu?”  
  
Kanda muttered a curse, and turned swiftly. As he did this, he kept his body in front of the roses, which had been left on the desk behind him. A scowl remained on Kanda’s face, slightly flustered as he glared in annoyance. “What are you sneaking up on me for?”  
  
Alma blinked, looking somewhat confused. Then, his lips drew into a smile, as he laughed quietly. “I didn’t sneak up on you – I said your name before I came in,” Alma said, as he walked inside. “Anyways, _you’re_ the one sneaking around – Tiedoll said you came in through the back?”  
  
Kanda internally cursed. Of course Tiedoll would have run his mouth to Alma – Kanda had hoped otherwise, but _clearly_ had been unrealistic in his thinking.  
  
“Tch. You were probably busy, and I hate dealing with customers,” Kanda grumbled.  
  
“Well, there weren’t any customers,” Alma pointed out, as he looked at Kanda. A thought seemed to pass through his mind, and his lighter demeanor seemed to diminish a hair. “You weren’t…trying to avoid going to the Maypole with me, were you?”  
  
Kanda faltered. Although Alma didn’t seem like he’d _completely_ come to that conclusion, he seemed to be teetering; that alone was enough to make Kanda’s insides twist guiltily, and he quickly became defensive.  
  
Scoffing, Kanda answered. “No. Stop acting all sensitive – I just had shit to do.”  
  
Curiosity sparked in Alma’s eyes, and he moved slightly as he attempted to look behind Kanda. “Did you have to get something?” Alma asked, before the questions continued. “Is that what’s behind you?”  
  
Another curse on the tip of his tongue, Kanda raced to think of something to say. However, he was drawing a blank, and could only feel his frustration brim.  
  
Kanda’s inability to answer only seemed to spurn Alma’s curiosity even more, and with a childlike rush of energy, he tried to move around Kanda. “I want to see what it is!”  
  
Kanda immediately blocked Alma, as he prevented Alma from looking. “Stop being so nosey – I thought you wanted to go to the damn Maypole thing?” Kanda asked, as he continued to keep the roses concealed. However, it was getting _annoyingly_ difficult without how determined an effort Alma was making.  
  
“We can go after!” Alma suggested, before looking at Kanda with pleading eyes. “Please, can I see, Yuu? I just want to look!”  
  
Again, Kanda found himself at a loss. Even with the annoyance he was feeling, he couldn’t stand a chance once Alma gave him that _look_ he always gave – the kind of sweet, puppy-like gaze that Alma always seemed to whip out whenever he wanted something.

Kanda stared, as his eyes were caught by Alma’s. For a moment, he almost forgot what he was doing; his body seemed to still as his eyes locked with Alma’s, and his mind drew a blank.  
  
Realizing he was just staring, Kanda felt his face heat up a bit. He averted his gaze, and scoffed under his breath. “Tch. Fine, if it’ll shut you up…”  
  
The answer appeased Alma, as his expression brightened. Then, before Kanda could change his mind, Alma looked beyond Kanda’s shoulder. He caught sight of the roses almost immediately, and Alma’s eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked at them.  
  
“Aw, you got roses!” Alma gushed, as leaned onto the desk to look at them. As always, he was immediately drawn to the color. The soft pink was both comforting and familiar, and in the faint recess of Alma’s mind he recalled a garden. “They’re so pretty – why were you hiding them?” Alma asked, as he continued to admire them.   
  
Kanda shifted his stance a bit, as his eyes flickered over to Alma. He hesitated a bit before answering, as his attention immediately gravitated toward Alma’s expression. A sweet smile was on Alma’s face as he continued to gaze at the roses adoringly. Almost instantly, Kanda felt his breath hitch.  
  
_“I like these best,” The soul said, as they gazed over at the roses. “They’re so pretty – don’t you think so?”_  
  
Kanda averted his gaze, as he suddenly felt his ears burn. Suddenly, he was struggling over what to say – something that was rather aggravating. Kanda knew he had no reason to get embarrassed over anything, but for some reason…  
  
Still looking away, Kanda crossed his arms. In a nearly incoherent mumble, he forced himself to answer. “There was a woman selling them for that stupid Maypole thing,” Kanda answered, as he felt his face heat even more. “So I…wanted to get you some…since you always liked those kind…”  
  
Despite the low volume in which Kanda spoke, Alma’s ears didn’t miss a word. He turned back to Kanda, and looked over with a somewhat surprised expression. The confession had caught Alma off guard, and for a moment, even _he_ wasn’t sure what to say. All he could do was think about how his heart had just skipped a beat, and a rush of warmth seemed to blossom in his chest.  
  
_Kanda didn’t say anything at first. He could see the soul still looking toward the roses, as their form shimmered like that ghostly silhouette Kanda had grown so used to seeing around. “Yeah, I guess…” Kanda finally managed, words low._  
  
_The soul looked back at Kanda, and he immediately felt their smile. “What? Do you know something prettier?”_  
  
Alma stood upright, and walked over so he was closer to Kanda. Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he looked at Kanda, and for a moment appeared almost a little shyer than normal. “I really love them,” Alma said, words sweet in their fondness. “I…always kind of wanted roses of my own. But I never had any.”  
  
_When Kanda didn’t answer, the soul laughed it off, and turned their attention back to the roses. “One day, I’d like my own – that’d be nice, wouldn’t it?”_  
  
_To this, Kanda scoffed. “You’re in a garden all of the time – why would it matter?”_  
  
_The soul laughed again, and looked back at Kanda. “Because it’d be_ special _– especially if they were given to me. Maybe someday somebody will.”_  
  
The words registered in Kanda’s ears, but he was delayed in answering. The gentle tone in which Alma had spoken resonated deeply within him, and again, Kanda found himself lacking in his ability to form a response. It was a flustering experience, but Kanda could feel his annoyance diminish; somehow, the warmth in Alma’s eyes was enough to melt any agitation, and a strange calm befell Kanda.  
  
“I know,” Kanda said, words still somewhat quiet. _‘I know…’_  
  
Alma didn’t say anything after that, and a silence fell in the room. It wasn’t terribly uncomfortable, though – and in fact, it seemed almost soothing. A gentle silence with nothing left to be said, and only the warmth of each others’ presence.  
  
Kanda shifted slightly. Without speaking, he took Alma’s hand. The grasp was both gentle and firm, before Kanda tugged Alma toward him. As he did this, he noticed that Alma slightly lost his balance for a moment, evidently not having expected Kanda to do such. But Kanda steadied him, as he placed his other hand onto Alma’s shoulder.  
  
Alma stilled, as he regained his balance with Kanda’s guidance. He could feel Kanda’s hand holding onto his shoulder, as his other hand locked into Alma’s. Gingerly, Alma wrapped his fingers into Kanda’s, as he felt the heat of Kanda’s touch. It sent a fluttering wave throughout Alma’s chest, sweet and comforting, and Alma could feel his heartbeat quicken a hair.  
  
Glancing down, Alma’s eyes shifted to their hands, and the way their fingers intertwined. As he did so, a sense of peace befell Alma – something wrapped in tenderness and familiarity, and that evoked the sense of something else.  
  
_‘Home.’_  
  
Kanda looked at Alma, gaze soft. His focus remained on Alma for a few moments as he said nothing, before Kanda leaned forward and brushed the side of his face against Alma’s, just so that their cheeks grazed one another.  
  
Alma shifted, as he turned his face slightly. He paused, just as his nose brushed against Kanda’s, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted.  
  
Gently, Alma could feel Kanda’s lips brush against his own.The kiss was gentle, and soft – so much that it could have even been called _delicate_. It was like a morning dew drop on the petal of a rose, sweet and pure, with a chasteness to it. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that was fast, and weighed with want; this was a different kind of kiss, which bore a special kind of innocence. One that had to be handled with care.  
  
Kanda was always careful, though; he was always careful with Alma.  
  
The kiss didn’t last long – only a few seconds at best. But even as Kanda pulled back, Alma could feel his heart racing. It raced and sped, and all the same Alma only wanted to melt into Kanda’s embrace as though he were destined to fall into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Wordlessly, Alma leaned forward. He could feel Kanda wrap his arms around his body, which immediately offered Alma a sense of protection.  
  
_“You’re always going to protect me, aren’t you, Yuu?”_  
  
“I’m glad you found me,” Alma said, words slipping out as he remained in Kanda’s arms.  
  
Kanda shifted, and grasped the back of Alma’s head. He gingerly ran his fingers through Alma’s hair, before brushing his lips against the side of Alma’s head. “I always will…” He murmured gently.  
  
Alma smiled. He knew that Kanda was right. He knew that Kanda would always find him – that they’d always find each other.  
  
They always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’ve finally reached the epilogue! :3
> 
> I wasn’t sure how to write this at first, only because I initially had only planned up until the end where Alma and Kanda are reunited in Stahlbaum. But that felt a bit abrupt, and I needed at least //one// kiss to happen. X3 They were due for a moment!
> 
> It also seemed fitting to have the epilogue take place during the Maypole festival, and since roses ended up being a bit of a reoccurring theme in this, it just...felt right? So there you go. (Also, Alma is officially Tiedoll’s apprentice! Finally! XD)
> 
> I really loved writing this story so much, and am a bit emotional for this one to be ending. I’ve always loved the Nutcracker, so I hope this epilogue and really the whole pic did some justice to the story as well as Kanda and Alma since everyone and their mother knows I love them. X3
> 
> Since a few people have asked, as of now I don’t have any yulma fics lined up yet since I’m taking some time off from writing. I do have one rare pair fic in the works I’m hoping to start posting during the DGM Rare Pair Week at the end of October/early November, but you can find me on Tumblr still and I’ll post things from time to time. ^^
> 
> Thank you all for the support and comments to those of you who have left them and reached out! It really has meant a lot, and I can’t thank you all enough! <3
> 
> Until next time! ;3


End file.
